Future Fighters III: Sutoraiku Bakku - ¡500 Años Después, Cobran Vida!
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Saki se marchó con Elliott para proteger a Seiko. Él por su parte, abandonó Japón para hacerse más fuerte aún. Un año después de marcharse de Japón para entrenar, Seiko volverá a contraatacar y ponerle fin al dominio Damon en un nuevo torneo Street Fighter para evitar otra vez la tragedia de Cybile. (#PropheticShipping y #AwaitShipping secundarios) ¡Continuación de FF II- Returns!
1. Prólogo Primero: Seiko

Llegó el primero de los tres prólogos de la tercera saga de FF Strikes Back, obviamente como introducción a lo sucedido en un año después de la partida de Saki con Elliott a Inglaterra y de Seiko a Grecia para entrenar.

Seiko OC apareció en el cap final de Returns xD pero era necesario porque bueno, que ocurran cosas bellas y de la noche a la mañana te abandonen sin motivo y con una carta diciéndote literalmente que eres una "basura"… duele.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Gastón, uno de los lectores que me animó a continuar los caps. a pesar de mis horarios y problemas internos (mi actual horario de clases es una real mierda, así tal cual xD) quien también me hizo animar a reescribir los Puños Legendarios para este año.

A quien más debo agradecer es a Miki, por ser una persona incondicional en mi vida y además por ser la gestora intelectual de Future Fighters, quien me ha apoyado diariamente, animándome a escribir capítulos y a seguir adelante a pesar de las cosas que puedan suceder. Este capítulo va para ti con mucho cariño.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **1.- Este fic es colaborativo con Kein Sylvan, encargado de la adaptación de Elliott Damon, no se lucra con este fic. A su vez, Miki White está con la adaptación personal de Saki Nozomi como yo lo hago con Seiko Hoshi. Es solo entretención para el lector.**_

 _ **2.- Los personajes de Street Fighter son de**_ _ **Capcom**_

 _ **3.- Los personajes de King of Fighters son de SNK Playmore**_

 _ **4.- Las remasterizaciones de Mel Masters, Feiling y Lauren son de la imaginación de Miki**_

 _ **5.- Los personajes ficticios de la generación SF (Dicky, Frederic Blake, Beta, etc.) son de Miki, los ficticios de generación KOF (como Sho Kusanagi, Kazuo Yagami y otros) son de mi delirio mental**_

* * *

 _Future Fighters III – Gyakushū (Strikes Back)_

 _Prólogo primero_

 _Seiko_

 _Escrita por: Khris-san_

…

 _Las hojas soplan con cada golpe que doy al viento… - movía mis manos en un golpe centrado._

 _(¡WUOOOSH!)_

 _En todo momento puedo sentir como ese mismo viento baña mi cuerpo… - realizaba una patada invertida._

 _-¡Heiiyyaaaa!_

 _Cada segundo que pasa es vital para sobrevivir… - saltaba en pleno aire para dar otra patada invertida con mi otra pierna._

 _-¡Soriyaaaa!_

 _Donde llegará el momento en que debas enfrentar tu reto más difícil…_

 _-Uoooooghh…. ¡Shōryūken!_

 _(Pausa) Muchos se preguntarán que hago entrenando en estos momentos. Sería ridículo explicarlo sin antes contar la historia que me hizo tomar esta decisión._

-No lo entiendes… - _De pronto Saki me abrazó por la espalda, fue una sensación entre alegría por su afecto, pero a la vez fue un acto de cobardía el no decírmelo a mi cara y si cubriéndose de mi espalda. Luego ella dijo: -_ No voltees ni te acostumbres, será la primera y única vez que haré esto… _\- Ni siquiera he dicho quien es esta Saki Nozomi: Era una chica de ojos ocres, cabello azul… debo reconocerlo también: de cuerpo menudo, caderas anchas que sinceramente me tenían loco, no tenía mucho busto pero era tan armonioso como su figura. Aunque en parte eso no me importaba, ya que también era una luchadora fuerte y además el sentido de ayudar a quienes necesita era en primer lugar lo que hizo fijarme en ella. Venía de Inglaterra y también tiene origen japonés._

 _No sabía si regañarla por el acto casi nada de valiente, conociéndola estos años que si tenía esa actitud, o quizás no hacerle caso y voltear. Pero no, en ese momento ya tenía mi decisión tomada, y esa era vencer a la única persona que considero mi enemigo, quien lidera una organización criminal detrás de Bison. Quien se interpone en mi camino con ella… Su nombre es Elliott... Elliott Damon, el asesino de Rosalie y también mi rival de amores por Saki Nozomi, con quien está obsesionado por un cuento en particular: el de Cybile._

-Lo siento Saki, quise decírtelo te muchas formas… - _ahí fue cuando tomé ambas manos de Saki y las retiré de mi cintura, lo que ella se extrañó por mi fría reacción -_ pero no me dejarás alternativa: o es él quien me matará o soy yo quien deberá enfrentarlo, y lo que había buscado y que finalmente lo encontré… eras tú… pero al parecer no te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Sé que no te gusta que te digan que eres esa persona, pero tomando en cuenta cada vez que Ryoko me hablaba del cuento encontré algo más… que tú eres igual de "ciega" que Cybile.

-Seiko… no digas eso…

-Ya es tarde. Adiós Saki…

 _Y fue en ese momento que me marché a casa, sin voltear a mirarla, pensando en que Saki me gritara y me pidiera que no me vaya. No fue así y con algunas lágrimas seguí camino a mi hogar…_

 _No me expliqué bien al parecer, pero esto ocurrió hace casi poco más de un año y pasaron los días y tuve que enfrentarme a un vampiro del Makai, su nombre era Pierre Maximoff, hijo de un demonio y también vampiro poderoso de clase "S": Demitri. Tuve que unirme a mi peor enemigo para enfrentarlo, pero al final lo vencí utilizando una de las técnicas más poderosas del Ansatsuken, el Ry_ _ū_ _Koku Hadōken despertando el verdadero poder de la Nada… "Shin no Hado Kakusei" y con ayuda de Rosalie desde el más allá._

 _Pude rescatar a la persona que más quiero y amo en esta vida._

 _Después, Saki se había quedado en mi casa tras la fiesta de mi mejor amigo, Mel, al igual que yo, celebrando una nueva navidad con los demás chicos después de vencer a Pierre. Ella se quedó con mi polerón favorito para dormir ya que el frío estaba presente en Japón. Le dije que a cambio de un beso se lo podría dar, y fue… cuando Saki me confesó sus sentimientos: que le gustaba desde que salvó a mi hermana del accidente… extraño sabiendo que en ese entonces me gustaba Rosalie. Después del beso y la libertad de saber que al fin estaríamos juntos, me ofreció un amor clandestino, a espaldas de Elliott para que no nos descubra y así no me hiciera daño – que ni sabía por qué lo hizo - Acepté y pensábamos que así igual era mejor para nosotros dos. ¿¡Quién demonios te entiende, Nozomi!?_

 _Al día siguiente de que fui a buscarla para platicar con ella, fue raro no ver a Saki con las chicas en Keio, del cual me salí producto del Satsui no Hado, hablé con ellas y nada._

-¡Seiko! ¡Seiko! ¡Encontré una carta de Saki! – _Claire, una de las amigas de Saki en Londres fue quien logró encontrar una carta que se encontraba a casi puertas de mi casa. Mel, Ryoko y Sho Kusanagi me ayudaron a buscarla cuando la chica ninja como la llamó, irrumpió de la nada mi casa. Pero lo que leí después me llenó de rabia y de amargura:_

" _Seiko_

 _Sé que estarás leyendo esta carta… pero quiero dejar en claro que solo estuve contigo por conveniencia. Todo lo que te dije era mentira, solo fue porque necesité protección._

 _Es cruel no… que cuando te enamoras de alguien te enteras que hay otra persona. Siempre fui una sombra de Rosalie y siempre sufrí cada vez que ella te salvaba la vida - "por qué rayos dice eso", pensé yo para continuar leyendo la carta_ – _Fuiste un estorbo para mi, solo estuve contigo para que esos malditos de Shadaloo no me encontraran y resultaste útil en ello, pero ya no me sirves. […]_

 _[…] Huí para siempre de ti, no podía seguir soportando tus cursilerías y frases tontas de amor que dices, no podía estar cerca de alguien que solo piensa en venganza. Tus besos daban asco, repugnantes como tú y tu tonta familia que creyó en mí. Y si salvé a tu hermana, fue para que no te quedaras solo como el idiota que eres. […]_

 _[…] Y si quieres saber dónde estoy… ¡Pues lejos de ti con Elliott! ¡Con el único que siempre me apoyó desde las sombras por tu tonta obsesión! ¡Con el único que me entendió cuando quise contar mis problemas! – "no… n-no… es imposible…"_ _dije cuando comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos._

 _Adiós para siempre… Saki."_

 _La carta me superó por completo, todas mis últimas peleas, todo mi esfuerzo se iba a la basura al entender que solo fui un objeto de protector. Eso pensaba yo._

 _Eso cuando conocí a otra persona, a otra persona que formó parte de una "triada" en Inglaterra que luchó contra Black Hands junto a Saki y Claire, su nombre era Emmet y la primera impresión no fue la mejor, pues cuando trató de hacerme entender de que Saki no se fue por decisión propia, la traté de… hasta me da vergüenza decirlo pero…_ _-_ ¡NI SIQUIERA MENCIONES SU MALDITO NOMBRE! ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Me mintió en todo este maldito año! ¡Se fue con él, jugó conmigo! ¡La detesto con toda mi alma! ¡Solo quiso quedarse con el mejor postor! ¡Creí cada una de sus palabras! ¡La odio…! ¡ODIO A ESA PUTA DE SAKI!

 _Y por eso recibí no solo una sino dos cachetadas de Emmet, bien merecidas por lo demás._

 _Luego esa misma chica en claro enojo hacia mí, explicó que estuvo en el momento preciso en que Saki fue amenazada por Elliott camino a juntarse con ella y Claire – que iba más tarde – toda la historia y los traumas de pequeña, la conexión de niños, los informes de Black Hands, el asesinato de su padre a manos de [...] Damon, padre de Elliott y otras cosas más, pero mi cabeza no podía procesar todo eso porque mi mente aun decía que me abandonó por el mejor precio._

 _Supe que Sho intentó pelearse con Emmet, pero Mel los hizo callar por la fuerza. Jamás vi tan furioso a Masters, bueno, salvo un evento que no quiero mencionarlo por un malentendido que casi provocó que lo matase. También me enteré que estuve como zombie durante casi un mes, algo a lo cual ni recuerdo y de que Black Hands comenzó a tener el control del resto de las organizaciones ante la desaparecida Shadaloo._

 _Pensaba que mi vida ya no tenía nada de sentido y aunque Emmet tuviese la razón, por la manera en que Saki me lo explicó no creí ninguna de sus palabras… hasta que tres días antes de mi nuevo cumpleaños – y maldito además porque ese mismo día Rosalie murió asesinada – tuve el sueño más extraño de mi vida: soñé que era un caballero real, tenía un uniforme blanco y una banda cruzada, al frente se encontraba Saki… o mejor dicho supuestamente ella. Por una extraña razón iba a llamarla Saki pero termine por nombrarla como "Cybile" y ella me respondió como "William" ¿¡dónde rayos estoy ahora!?_

 _Pasaron varias escenas donde era su protector, que pelee contra un tiránico rey que se parecía a Elliott, pero también lo llamé por otro nombre… "Philipp", observé a mis demás amigos que también estaban pero en otros nombres: a mi hermana, a Mel, a Lauren y Frederic ¿¡Lauren y Frederic!? ¿¡Apenas platico con ellos y también aparecen en el sueño!?_

 _Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se movía forzado al igual que mis palabras, pero mi mente estaba intacta, era como si alguien quisiera que viera este sueño tal cual sucedió en un lejano pasado. Recordé el cuento de Ryoko y decía a cada momento "no, esto es imposible, esto no es real", pero cambió cuando se presentó una guerra, yo… o William peleando por Saki… Cybile, o quien sea y muchos más hechos. Luego llegó un último combate contra ese tal Philipp y ambos moríamos en la lucha, mi mente se separó del cuerpo de William para seguir mirando el resto de las escenas: William y Cybile tuvieron una hija, la cual pasó a ser parte de la nueva maldición de esa princesa que murió después del parto._

 _Desperté y volví a la realidad, mis padres y Ryoko no creían mi sueño, pero el libro de mi hermana, el sueño, como conocí a Saki y como Elliott y yo nos hicimos enemigos no eran meras coincidencias, pues se repetían igual como en ese tiempo._

 _A veces la considero una idiota y no es porque su padre, Kai, trabajaba para Damon padre y Bison, sino porque después de todo lo que hecho no tuvo una sola pizca de afecto a mí, solo golpes y cosas así cuando mis intenciones siempre fueron acercarme a ella – unas pocas eran por… (Sonrojo) mejor no digo nada más - Pero a la vez sentía que había una chica solitaria al lado, que necesitaba de alguien y quizás eso me dio razón suficiente para ir a buscarla._

 _Ryoko trajo a Mel y Claire a que me convencieran de que mi sueño era una locura, pero Mel fue el único que creyó en mis palabras – no del sueño en sí, sino de que solo yo podía enfrentar a Elliott - Regresé a casa y como no había nadie, aproveché de hurgar las cosas de papá, allí encontré las cartas que se mandaba con mamá y supe más exacto del viaje que hizo a cierta región de otro continente. También encontré la carta que el abuelo Gouken le dejó antes de morir y que hablaba del elemento supremo del Hado… el elemento más poderoso del Ansatsuken que hasta el mismo Satsui no Hado le pudiera temer, más poderoso aun que el "Poder de la Nada" que desperté en mi lucha contra Pierre…_

 _Ese era el "Hō-ō no Hado", el elemento del Fénix, el mismo con el que papá derrotó a mi abuelo, Gouki._

 _Allí tomé otra decisión: Partir al Monte Olimpo, a entrenar y despertar el Hō-ō no Hado y prepararme para pelear contra Elliott._

 _Ya saben que pasó y porque estoy acá entrenando, pero seguirán preguntándose quién demonios soy. Pues mi nombre es Seiko, Hoshi Seiko... Hijo de Ryu y Sakura, descendiente de las artes marciales Ansatsuken-ryu y futuro heredero. Estoy seguro que me preguntarán: ¿por qué practico un arte marcial oscuro si Ansatsuken se traduce como "puño asesino"? Porque Goutetsu, mi bisabuelo, es la primera generación de este arte y solo lo usaba para combatir y defensa personal. Fue el único junto a mi tío-abuelo Gouken que se alejaron de este instinto mortal._

 _Pero dos personas se alejaron de esto y buscaron poder: Gyuki... Mi otro bisabuelo y primera generación, y su hijo... Gouki: mi abuelo paterno, buscando el poder definitivo y prohibido: el Satsui no Hado que ahora yo por descendencia también poseo. Papá también tuvo este poder cuando enfrentó a Sagat años atrás en el primer Street Fighter y cuando Gouken supuestamente fue asesinado por Gouki. Mamá a la vez lo tuvo cuando tiempo atrás fue impactada por la máquina de S.I.N. y más tarde cuando mi abuelo Gouki la hizo enfrentarse ante papá. En resumen: Gyuki y Goutetsu son mis bisabuelos, paterno y materno respectivamente; de Gyuki nacieron Gouken, el mayor y Gouki, el menor; de Goutetsu nació Sayaka, mi abuela… Y ya saben el resto: Gouki y Sayaka son los padres de mi papá, que junto con mamá nací yo y luego Ryoko, mi hermana menor. Esta es la dinastía del legado Ansatsuken, sin contar a Ken, mi padrino y Mel, rival, mejor amigo y... bueno, prometido de mí hermana. Bien, ya no contaré más esta historia de familia sino más adelante, continuaré relatando este viaje._

 _Luego de ver las cartas de mamá y papá, tomé el morral blanco que papá usaba para viajar, me coloqué el gi blanco, la cinta blanca y mis guantes rojos que usé después de vencer a Maximoff, algo de aseo, comida, dinero y ropa. Luego encontré la chaqueta de Saki, la que siempre ocultaba para que ella viniera a buscarla y yo decirle que se me olvidaba, así se quedara tiempo conmigo, y una fotografía de ambos cuando no le gustaban las fotos, también el collar que Rosalie me dio antes de su muerte a manos de Elliott. Claire también me entregó el diario de vida de Saki y las notas sobre Black Hands en el pasado, Emmet no debí enterarse o yo tendría golpes peor que sus cachetadas – y pegaba fuerte para tener mi edad._

 _Luego les dejé una carta a mis padres y demás amigos…_

 _~~~ Papá: Eres un gran maestro y un gran padre, siempre me ayudaste en los peores momentos con el Satsui no Hado y aconsejándome en cada combate. También me cuidaste y me diste un cariño del cual jamás habías pensado en entregar, el de padre. Siempre recordaré tus enseñanzas, tus memorias, tus hazañas, y aunque siempre he querido sobresalir por mis méritos y no por llevar tu apellido… estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo, de tener tu sangre y hambre de lucha […]_

 _~~~ Mamá: Siempre seré tu "Seikokoro", aunque crezca y madure (cosa difícil por mi comportamiento infantil) siempre seré tu niño revoltoso, el "Príncipe del Caos" del que me sacabas cada vez que yo hacía travesuras._

 _~~~Amigos: Sho, Kazuo, Bryan, Feiling, Frederic, Lauren, Tabata, Aoi, Kumiko, Yusuke, Fuka, Han, Ai, Charlotte, Dicky, Shizuoka, Kyle, Cassandra, Ricardo, Kenshi. Todos ustedes, por favor cuiden la ciudad, a Southtown, a Esaka, a Metro City, a todos. Confío en ustedes […]_

 _[…] Me despido no para irme eternamente, sino para luego regresar, para ir a donde sé que encontraré la respuesta para vencer a Elliott, para volver a ponerle fin a esta oscuridad y para acabar para siempre con Shadaloo y Black Hands._

 _Que no se considere un adiós, sino un hasta pronto…_

 _~~~ Seiko. ~~~_

 _Me puse una capa negra para cubrirme, y descalzo al igual que papá, caminé hacia el puerto de Japón e ir solo hacia Grecia, hacia el Monte Olimpo, sospechando que Elliott comenzará a planear el ataque final a cada uno y en especial a mí._

 _Seguía caminando y me encontré con Sho Kusanagi, mi viejo rival de Osaka y de familia, quien se extrañó por la forma en que yo vestía. No dudó en preguntar a donde iría._

-Hola viejo, espera… ¿A dónde rayos piensas ir?

-Debo marcharme, al lugar donde deberé entrenar para vencer a ese desgraciado de Elliott.

-¿Entrenar? – _Preguntaba nuevamente Kusanagi._

-Sí, Saki se marchó amenazada con Elliott… _\- le respondí aunque no tan convencido._

-¡Demonios! – _Cada vez que Saki siempre me trataba mal de una u otra manera, Sho y Kazuo siempre estuvieron de mi parte, obviamente junto con Mel que es mi primer mejor amigo._ _De hecho me defendió ante Emmet pero no de la mejor forma_ – Seiko… nunca pude entenderlo y perdóname que te lo haga recordar: Saki es muy distinta a Rosalie. Te golpea, se enoja contigo por el afecto, que esto otro, que acá, lo que sea. Rosalie siempre te trató con cariño y jamás te respondió con golpes sino con invitaciones a comer y a pasear, sin mencionar que esa chica rizada te golpeó dos veces por defenderla ¿Cómo diantres te fijaste en esa terca?

 _La pregunta en si me incomodó un poco, Sho tenía mucha razón a pesar de que yo nunca considero en comparar a ambas chicas. Lo cierto era que tenía que responderle y encontré la analogía perfecta._ – ¿Entonces por qué seguías antes con Kaede si sabías perfectamente que te gusta Feiling? ¿Eh?

-Por la misma razón que te hice la pregunta anterior.

 _Ambos nos reíamos._ – Pues, hay algo de ella que me recuerda a papá en un principio, pero ahora encontré algo… muy particular: es quien me ha sacado del Satsui no Hado no una, ni dos, sino ya tres veces seguidas. Además hay algo más aun que no he podido descubrir y fue por qué me fije en ella, pero mi decisión ya la tomé… por favor déjales esta carta una vez que me vaya. Claire, Ryoko y Mel saben de esto, así que no tendrás problemas en dejarla en casa.

 _Después me fui a uno de los puertos de Japón y tomé un bote, tenía que enfrentar este nuevo desafío como papá quien luchó contra innumerables enemigos y demonios más poderosos que él, incluyendo a mi abuelo Gouki quien fue considerado en su tiempo – y hasta hoy – como el "Amo de los Puños"._

 _Tuve un largo viaje hacia el Mar Mediterráneo siguiendo la carta de papá y además el mapa que Ken-san le dejó para ir en su camino, ni sabía cocinar pero debía ingeniármelas de algún modo, haciendo escalas por los mares del norte africano para descansar y llegar de buena manera a tierras escandinavas y finalmente hacia la tierra de las leyendas de los héroes que hasta hoy son recordados por sus guerras._

 _También fue mi primer cumpleaños solo... y maldito por cierto. Rosalie murió en ese mismo día y ahora parto a entrenar para sacar a Saki de donde quiera que esté._

 _Pasaron los días y semanas hasta que por fin llegué a Grecia quien también era el foco de ataques por Black Hands así que no debía interferir y evitar que alguien más sufriera por mi culpa, cuando un grupo de varios hombres de Elliott estaban armados y apuntando hacia las personas para recuperar algunas armas incautadas. Se atravesó una chica de la misma edad mía en el camino, tenía un abrigo y gorra fucsia - estamos en invierno y Europa es bastante frío - que se la quitó al instante hasta quedar en un traje de espía de color azul oscuro y bien ajustado a su buena figura, también era rubia de ojos claros color mar. Supe que no era griega ni japonesa, pero con el frío me di cuenta que si era del continente cuando comenzó a deshacerse de cada uno de los hombres de Black Hands que inmediatamente salí en su ayuda y con una Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku los repelí para dejarlos inconscientes. Se me acercó y me saludó cordialmente sin antes sonrojarse por verme._

-¿Eres Seiko? ¿Seiko Hoshi? – _preguntó la chica rubia._

-Sí, soy yo - _asentí de buena gana cuando al pelear contra ellos me di cuenta que era de fiar. -_ ¿Y tu quién eres?

-Soy Svetlana y vengo de Rusia, una espía que trabaja en la división de espionaje del departamento de inteligencia rusa e investigaba a Black Hands y Shadaloo juntas. Supongo que sabrás que están igual de corruptos que otras organizaciones más. – _añadió con una sonrisa. De no ser por Saki, no negaría que Svetlana era bastante linda._

-Así veo, solo que tengo unos amigos propios y de familia que trabajan en esas organizaciones y saben que están corruptas, por eso trabajan en secreto. – _Dije en un tono más ameno._

-Si hablas de Lauren, Maya alias "Crimson Viper" Chun-Li Xiang, Feiling Xiang, W. Guile, los Mercenarios Ikari, Cammy White y el comando especial Delta Red junto a Frederic Blake y un escuadrón secreto que organizan las ex-Dolls de Bison, no te preocupes. Ya estoy enterada que trabajan apartados de los corruptos que están en cabeza.

-Je je… parece que sabes demasiado de ellos… y de mi. - _reía por lo bajo cuando llegó un comando de la inteligencia rusa a llevarse a los inconscientes hombres de Elliott._

 _Me contó que la misión de ella era buscarme y hacerme un interrogatorio que conduciría a un nuevo plan para destruir las bases secretas restantes de Shadaloo y las ahora emergentes de Black Hands, también otras cosas más como su expansión temprana y algo más personal._

-Así como te acabas de enterar, Black Hands ha creado un caos enorme alrededor del mundo. Se expanden demasiado y sé que eres...

-El hijo de Ryu – _me adelanté a las palabras que iba a decir ella -_ me lo dicen siempre.

-Pero sé que también eso te molesta. _– añadió intentando amagar una risa._

-En serio, creo que sabes tanto de mi que pienso que eres una admiradora en vez de una espía. – _ambos nos reíamos al unísono cuando decidió ir a una recepción de hotel y cambiarse de vestimenta. Apareció con un vestido formal largo color turquesa y una chaqueta blanca cerrada cubriéndola, una bufanda rosa y su boina que llevaba puesta para luego ir juntos a un café a platicar. Suponía que en el lugar y ubicación donde nos sentamos que la conocían de antes._

-También investigo la muerte de Young Il. – _continuó Svetlana con la plática._

-¿De Jan? ¿Esa chica que estaba con Lee? _– Lee Sung Ho, un joven coreano que quiso salir de las calles a base del taekwondo con Kim, pero ciertos eventos le hicieron cambiar de opinión y finalmente murió en el hospital sufriendo un ataque prohibido de los Yasakani – Kazuo no tuvo otra alternativa: o era él o la vida de Tabata – el Kin 1211 Shiki: Yaotome._

-Sí, Bison estaba detrás de todo esto y… Lee fue una víctima más de Shadaloo.

-Algo así me enteré, pues escuché de Yagami y Kusanagi que quería verme antes y me contó el por qué de todo. De veras gracias por la ayuda pero debo irme ahora, me están esperando en el Monte Olimpo.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, no tengo problema.

…

 _Al final accedí a que Svetlana me ayudara ya que no conocía el lugar salvo por el mapa. Esa chica me contó durante el camino que Lee jamás fue un villano y fue objeto de Shadaloo para eliminar a sus propias organizaciones traidoras, se aprovechó de él cuando mataron y violaron a Jan para su propósito. Finalmente comprendí cuando él me dijo que solo lo hizo para llegar a Bison personalmente y matarlo… antes de que Kazuo lo matase con un Kin Shiki Yaotome para proteger a Tabata como le reiteré, sin que supiéramos su intención de infiltrado. Svetlana también me contó lo más impresionante que oí en mi vida…_

-También investigaba a […] Damon y a su hijo Elliott, varias personas que quisieron traicionarlo fueron asesinadas, salvo uno que fue el más resistente… Kai, Kai Nozomi.

-Espera, ¿dijiste Kai? – _Me impresioné cuando escuché el nombre del padre de Saki, solo supe que era conocido de Billy Kane, y que por información de Frederic y Feiling era sicario de padre de Elliott. –_ Es el padre de Saki.

-¿De quién?

-De su hija, esta es la fotografía.

 _La única foto que tenía era de cuando ella puso berrinches cuando nos fotografiamos juntos y que al final se alegró por una sorpresa de Ryoko._

-Ya veo… ¿Pero qué haces acá en Grecia?

-Acá debo reunirme con tres maestros, necesito el poder del Ho-o no Hado para vencer a Elliott y rescatar a esta chica. No me importa mucho Black Hands o Shadaloo, esto ya es personal y debo volverme más fuerte.

-¿Ho-o… no Hado? – _se preguntaba Svetlana._

-El poder del fénix, el elemento más poderoso del Ansatsuken. – _respondí sin mirarla, mi mente estaba más preocupada en derrotar a ese infeliz de Damon._

-Tengo entendido que el Ansatsuken es la traducción del _"puño asesino"_. – _dijo la chica con algo de miedo, quizás a causa de mi abuelo y los torneos Street Fighter del pasado._

-Pero por esa misma razón se usaron los elementos de la naturaleza para evitar la oscuridad de este maldito poder que tengo. Es una maldición de familia. – _conté para seguir caminando hasta nuestro destino._

 _Seguía platicando y caminando con Svetlana cuando llegamos finalmente al monte Olimpo en un terreno apartado de la construcción en un vasto y amplio terreno verde cubierto de árboles y arbustos cuyo invierno comenzaba a hacer sus efectos. Pensaba que estaba en los pastos de Suzaku, pero no eran ellos y además no veía a nadie, salvo unos cinco futones que estaban alrededor y otras cosas más de aseo. Me seguí acercando y encontré a un anciano con harapos y manco, pero que en su interior mostraba una gran fuerza y mente; también estaba un hombre alto, fornido y calvo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, usaba un pantalón corto azul y vendas en las manos y pies característicos del Muay Thai; y finalmente a otro hombre más moreno con tres cráneos colgantes en honor a tres niños que fallecieron en su tierra por una plaga, vestía igual de harapos como el anciano y levitaba en posición de loto. Al parecer ya sabían que iba a merodear por estos lugares._

 _Ellos eran el maestro senin de Brasil que entrenó en Japón y que venció a papá en un torneo; el campeón y maestro absoluto de Muay Thai que solo mi padre ha podido derrotarlo; y el maestro Yoga que en muchas ocasiones luchó ante Shadaloo y en la mente de mi padre..._

 _Y la maestra y madre adoptiva de mi primer amor._

 _Son justamente Oro, Sagat, Dhalsim y Rose acompañados por Sally, la esposa del maestro hindú._

-Has llegado muchacho, y muy bien acompañado. – _Habló el maestro Senin en una risa._

-Desde que derroté a Bison hace 2 años atrás que no lo veía, Oro-sama. ¡Ups! Lamento la descortesía. Ella es Svetlana, fue quien me trajo hasta acá ya que saben ustedes que no conozco este lugar - _A veces me siento un verdadero tonto e ignorante no conocer otros lugares. –_ Svetlana, ellos son…

-No te preocupes, Seiko. Ya los conozco, recuerda que soy espía – _sonríe en un guiño que no pasó desapercibido por Oro-sama y Rose quienes me dirigieron miradas de complicidad_ – Mucho gusto en conocerlos, maestro Oro, maestro Sagat, maestro Yoga, Dhalsim y también contraparte de Bison y dueña del Soul Power, Rose.

-Me siento honrado de que nos conozcas, jovencita. – _Respondía el maestro Dhalsim en reverencia correspondida por ella._ – Tu estadía en tierras olímpicas no es coincidencia: quieres averiguar más de lo sucedido en estos últimos meses con Shadaloo, Black Hands y el Psycho Power.

-Así como lo dice, es una misión en la cual algunos amigos de ustedes también luchan. – _comentó la chica rusa._

-Es común de que organizaciones corrompidas por la voluntad y amenazas del Psycho Power ocurran con algunos _Street Fighters_ famosos por su larga trayectoria en los torneos - _se sumó a sus pláticas Rose cuando decidí alejarme para platicar con el maestro Oro._

 _Ya apartados de ellos tres, le comenté las razones por las cuales abandoné Japón._

 _-_ Y eso fue lo que ocurrió… - _relaté todo lo que pasó durante mi viaje al maestro Senin –_ Sé que debo pelear contra Damon, lo sé perfectamente, pero ese sueño me demostraba algo más aun, como si hubiera otra razón más para derrotar a ese infeliz.

-El hecho de que en estos momentos tus padres y amigos ya deben de haberse enterado de tu viaje, pues creo que confían en ti – _asintió Oro-sama -_ Quieres hacerles entender de qué Damon aun piense de que estás por decir… "acabado" por esta serie de cosas que has dicho mientras entrenas.

-Así es – _asentí la cabeza_ \- y el hecho de que ustedes estuvieron acá esperándome era la señal de que pronto iba a llegar a estas tierras.

-Efectivamente como lo dices, muchacho. Fue Rose quien nos mencionó de aquello y de una leyenda inexistente que Sagat no lo cree en absoluto, pero si cree el hecho de que ni nosotros, ni Ryu, ni Kusanagi ni nadie puede enfrentarlo porque es "TU" destino, Seiko, es tu destino combatirlo, "ES TU PELEA" y no la nuestra.

…

 _Me quedé pensando en unos segundos, si, era mi pelea, pero no demostraba que estaba listo. Necesitaba entrenamiento y quien mejor que los tres maestros para ayudarme en este tiempo sumado a Rose._

 _Luego el mismo maestro Senin rompió la tensión para dar el plan._

-Bien, muchacho, es hora de que comencemos el plan de entrenamiento para que puedas enfrentar a Elliott y antes es hora de poner unas cosas en cuestión antes de iniciar _– escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Oro-sama que volvió a su semblante serio, pues era la única posibilidad de derrotar a Elliott -_ Primero: Sabemos que ante Pierre despertaste la expresión máxima del Poder de la Nada, su versión completa: "Shin no Hado Kakusei". Segundo, aun posees el Satsui no Hado y ese sentimiento de rescate a la chica Nozomi nuevamente te puede llevar a desear poder y destrucción. Tercero, me relataste que con Ryu y Sakura aprendiste el _"parrying"_ que yo le enseñé en el tercer torneo, pero que con el Shin no Hado Kakusei pudiste aplicarlo a la perfección. Cuarto: También utilizaste el _"Ryu Koku Hadoken"_ para derrotar a Pierre y quedaste en un coma de dos días. Yquinto, es ese sueño. Si dices donde encontrarlo y crees que esté en Inglaterra, pues te acompañaré hasta allá porque pienso que una vez que pises ese lugar, no dudarías en ir a buscarla.

-Me conoce más que esa chica que acaba de acompañarme – _reía por lo bajo para volver a tomar seriedad en el asunto._

-Entonces este será tu entrenamiento: nuevamente Primero, controlaremos el _parrying_ sin el Poder de la Nada; Segundo, deberás pelear en tu subconsciente contra tu "yo oscuro" y Elliott para controlar tus emociones. Una vez controladas, podremos usar el Yoga de Dhalsim para tu entrenamiento mental; Tercero, tendremos combates de práctica con nosotros y Rose para evitar que el Psycho Power te domine en el combate; Cuarto, cuando superes eso, comenzarás a entrenar en las técnicas del Satsui no Hado y su definitiva: _Shun Goku Satsu._ Y Quinto, el poder del _Ho-o no Hado._ Combatiremos cada cierto periodo…

-Un año es suficiente para mí entrenamiento - _me adelanté a las palabras del maestro –_ aunque signifique no tener contacto con mi familia y amigos. Así que quiero combatir cada mes o quizás necesite más de un año.

-No, con solo un año es suficiente – _replicó Oro-sama -_ serían tres combates contra cada uno de nosotros para cubrir los doce meses. Enero, mayo y septiembre será contra Sagat. Febrero, junio y octubre contra Rose. Marzo, julio y noviembre contra Dhalsim y abril, agosto y diciembre contra mí.

 _Asentí con la cabeza para prepararme._

…

 _Pasaron ocho meses desde ese entrenamiento con los cuatro maestros y no fue para nada difícil, fue mucho peor. Primero entrené el parrying y fue cansador, sobre todo porque además tenía que evitar usar el Poder de la Nada ante Sagat quien fue el maestro de entrenamiento. Luego tuve que pelear contra mi yo oscuro y sin el Poder de la Nada, del cual logré vencer a duras penas. Según el plan de Oro-sama, el no usarlo provocaba que mi mente pudiese controlar mejor las técnicas del Satsui no Hado en el entrenamiento siguiente, así guardaba las fuerzas del Poder de la Nada en una lucha más extrema y evitar el cansancio. Más tarde fue el entrenamiento mental con Dhalsim y Rose, controlar mis emociones en varias escenas donde tenía que combinar el parrying como defensa ofensiva y los ataques del Satsui no Hado ante ilusiones en que luchaba contra Elliott. Si, casi fui consumido tres veces por el poder oscuro, pero a tiempo pude levantarme para dominar esta maligna fuerza – y emocional._

 _Los combates de práctica también eran difíciles, peleaba contra cuatro maestros y bueno, salí derrotado en todos, solo que cada día que pasaba comenzaba a sentir cambios en mi cuerpo: mi musculatura aumentó un poco, mi resistencia se hizo más fuerte, mi velocidad creció considerablemente con el tiempo que incluso me sentía más rápido que Ken-san – tomando en cuenta que sus ataques son más rápidos que los de papá – Faltaba solo dominar las técnicas del Satsui no Hado del cual ya llevé algunas a la perfección: Messatsu Go Hado, Tenma Shinzui Hekki, el Hyakkishu y sus derivados Gozai, Gosho, Gojin y Gotsui, incluyendo el Ryu Koku Hadoken en kata… y finalmente el fénix… Ho-o no Hado en donde aun no podía despertarlo._

 _Svetlana llegaba cada mes para informarme de lo sucedido con Black Hands y las actividades de Shadaloo al mando de Elliott… cuando me enteré que ese bastardo atacó a Mel y a mi hermana en la mansión Masters. Mi sangre hervía como nunca en mi mente solo hablaba mi consciencia que me incitaba a partir para matarlo… pero no podía tirar a la basura el entrenamiento al cual he sumido. Al contrario, fue un motivo más para poder entrenar y así no solo rescatar a Saki, sino también para proteger a mis amigos y a mi familia de las garras de Elliott._

 _Era momento de descansar y de relajarme en las aguas suaves del Mediterráneo, después comencé a platicar con Svetlana sobre los pasos que las organizaciones internacionales tomaban para evitar que siguieran corrompiéndolas. A decir verdad encontré una amiga en quien confiar para platicar, ya que era el único joven del lugar – ojalá que ninguno de los cuatro me haya oído decir que están viejos – Le pregunté de su vida para conocerla un poco mejor y desviar mi mente la conexión de Cybile conmigo y de los entrenamientos: vivía con ambos padres y terminó preparatoria – yo no por muchas razones más justificables que Kyo Kusanagi – además era una gran gimnasta que siendo más joven en el pasado iba a ser promesa olímpica, pero que Shadaloo y Black Hands interrumpieron en cada rincón para reclutar gente – similar a las películas que antes hacía Fei Long – y fue donde ella aprovechó su talento para entrar como espía de la inteligencia rusa, desbaratando una gran cantidad de archivos personales de Shadaloo y de Howard Connection, hasta se me hacía igual de fuerte que Feiling._

 _Aunque los temas cambiaron cuando le pregunté si ya tenía a alguien como novio, considerando el peligro de estar trabajando como espía todo este tiempo._

-No, de hecho aun no llega el indicado – _respondió la rusa_ – espero que pronto se haga presente.

-Ya llegará, no te preocupes – _añadí a sus palabras_ – estoy seguro que conocerás pronto a alguien.

-Aunque… quizás ya lo conocí – _me respondió, provocando una impresión de mi parte._

-¿Eh? – _cuestionaba la manera en cómo iba a darse esta plática, no sabía a qué iba a llegar con esto._

-Seiko… quisiera que me respondieras esto – _me preguntó Svetlana mirándome a los ojos -_ ¿Por qué luchas para rescatar a Saki, si me acabas de decir que se fue con Elliott por voluntad? Aun hay oportunidades en la vida…

-No es por voluntad, ya dije antes que la amenazaron con mi vida… Espera un momento – _inquirí tanto en la pregunta que me di cuenta a donde iba toda esta plática_ \- sonó como si tú…

 _Miré su rostro, sus ojos color mar brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Seré idiota para bromear, pero al descubrir que yo le gusto, no era broma alguna. Le gusté a Rosalie, también a Saki – aunque en realidad sigo dudando un poco en esto último – ¿y ahora ella?_

-Digo… puede ser que haya otra posibilidad de enfrentar a Damon. – _trató de desviar la pregunta._

…

-Svetlana… eres una chica guapa, bonita, lo reconozco… pero mi corazón tiene dueña y es Saki – _le respondí poniendo mucho énfasis en las últimas preguntas, a pesar de que sigo dudando a veces -_ agotaré todos los recursos para sacarla de allí y eliminar a Elliott y nadie me lo impedirá, ni el Satsui no Hado ni nadie.

…

-¿La amas mucho? – _me preguntó en tristeza, jamás en mi vida pensé que yo iba a rechazar a alguien._

-Si tuviera que describirlo, no habrían palabras que lo hicieran. _– traté de ser suave en las palabras y no dañarla más de lo que pienso estaba_ – Lo lamento, pero estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien mejor que te quiera tanto y que te corresponda.

…

 _El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ni en mis sueños locos – no tan locos como los que tuve con Cybile – pensé que alguien que no sea Rosalie o Saki, llegara de la nada a confesarse conmigo ¿Es extraño, no?_

 _A la semana siguiente Svetlana debía irse, aun tenía que seguir en su investigación ahora en conjunta con Interpol, así que le dije que pase lo que pase no le diga a nadie de mi paradero, menos a Feiling o Chun-Li que son cercanas a papá. Lo mejor era que Elliott siga creyendo que ando perdido y acabado como él cree, así que me acerqué a darle un beso a la mejilla y decir adiós. Ya no podía volver más o sino Black Hands sospecharía de mi ubicación._

-Confesiones de amor… ¿no, Seiko?

-¿Ah? Rose… - _cuando hablo de estos temas ante Rose me da cierta vergüenza, ya que Rosalie fue mi primer amor y ahora estoy entrenando para rescatar a Saki –_ no sabía que estaba acá…

-No te preocupes – _negaba con la cabeza la genovesa_ – estoy seguro que Rosalie no querría verte triste, sino que continuaras tu vida con "ella".

-Gracias – _asentí con la cabeza –_ es por eso que también seguiré peleando.

-Ahora es turno de que vayas a buscar esa respuesta que tanto quieres buscar, así que te llevaremos al palacio de Inglaterra – _finalizó Rose para así yo ir junto con Oro-sama vía Soul Power a las tumbas de los antiguos reyes ingleses._

 _Por el sueño que conté me transportaron de oculto a Inglaterra por unas horas. Podría aprovechar de ir rescatar a Saki e ir a buscar a Elliott y golpearlo tantas veces por todo, pero no por dos razones: No estaba listo para enfrentarlo y la venganza no sirve ya que trae pésimas consecuencias, y la segunda porque tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que fui a la tumba en la cual soñé murieron ese tal William y Cybile. No había nada hasta que por casualidad encontré en una piedra dos escritos en japonés. Comencé a leer y… ¡bingo!_

" _Aquí yace en su memoria la Reina de Inglaterra, la soberana que con su canto y las mariposas azules llenaron de luz esta tierra de oscuridad. Cybile I, hija de Edward IV y Darlene II."_

" _A su lado, el primer dragón de viento foráneo del Ansatsuken, William III. Caballero Real y antiguo Rey de Inglaterra. Salvador del reino, sirviente leal y heraldo de la luz. Victorioso ante los reinos del emperador Arthur V y Philipp IX"_

-¿¡Qué qué!? _– Mi impresión fue entre tardía e impactada a la vez, ¿¡cómo puede ser que hace 500 años atrás el Ansatsuken ya cobraba vida!? ¡Además los nombres eran exactamente iguales y describían lo mismo que vi en el sueño! Abrí las tumbas para ver si había algo y la impresión fue mayor al ver físicamente a ambos soberanos fallecidos: primero porque jamás envejecieron ni se deterioraron con los casi 500 años y un aura azul los rodeaba a los dos; y segundo por ver que William y Cybile eran precisamente iguales a mí y a Saki en todo aspecto. Los ojos avellanos y ocres, el cabello castaño y azul, también que William tenía una cinta roja igual a la mía y su banda roja cruzada a su traje decía un lema muy característico de mi padre: Fuu Rin Ka Zan. Oro-sana simplemente se llevaba una mano al mentón para meditar toda la conexión._

 _A su costado, estaba un libro con alegorías a Cybile y la historia de William… saqué el libro de Ryoko y cada historia del libro fantasioso de mi hermana con el real que ese William escribió comenzaba a conectarse, hasta que me di cuenta que en sus tumbas había encontrado el verdadero libro de Cybile que se titulaba justamente así. Era una de las soluciones a esta conexión. Recibí una nueva conexión vía Soul Power y asentí al encontrar mis respuestas, regresé a Grecia con Oro-sama._

…

 _Pasaron los días y continuaba leyendo el real libro de Cybile que estaba escrito en inglés, coordinando tiempos con el entrenamiento para también traducirlo, y dentro de esos relatos comprendía con mayor razón el que Saki no tuviese problemas para ser autodidacta de las técnicas de mamá porque Saki también es descendiente de un Ansatsuken... "William dejó una hija a Cybile después de su muerte enfrentando a Philipp que también murió en aquella pelea. Esa hija era Sasha, la futura reina de Inglaterra. Cybile dio a luz a Sasha y minutos después se entregó a la Luna para reunirse con William en la muerte... Luego la maldición continuaría desde generaciones..."_

-Este libro fue continuado por otros... - _exclamaba ante el maestro Oro quien me acompañó en las lecturas con Rose. -_ Eso significa... ¿Que mi destino es morir peleando contra Elliott y que Saki también muera más tarde?

-Muchacho – _suspiraba el maestro Senin -_ no importa que tantas maldades o maldiciones pueda conllevar la historia, si bien eres el descendiente espiritual de William como dice aquel libro y que le creo, no eres él. – _puntualizó eso último para darme a conocer que puedo cambiar -_ Es cierto que ambos comparten muchas cosas en común: ese espíritu de lucha incesante, ese hambre de pelea que solo un guerrero dragón del viento puede demostrar, el cabello, los ojos, el porte y que la chica de al frente y el enemigo son también iguales, pero tú eres Seiko y solo tú eres el dueño de tu destino. Es cierto también que tu destino es enfrentar a Damon, pero tú y solo tú tienes algo que tus padres poseen... _"La sangre que hierve cuando doblegado estás para volver a levantarte con más fuerza que nunca"._ Cambiar el destino cuando no lo quieres aceptar, cambiar el destino del otro cuando está en la oscuridad.

 _Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Oro-sama. Tal como papá me mencionó, era un sabio senin._ \- Debo seguir al frente... Cambiar mi destino y el de Saki a toda costa.

-Muy bien, porque recuerdo que estamos casi culminando diciembre y es momento del combate de práctica que hemos planificado ¿Listo para reanudar tu entrenamiento, heredero de la familia legendaria?

-¡Hai!

 _Me encontraba cada vez más con mayor energía, estaba dispuesto a entrenar día y noche junto a los maestros Dhalsim, Rose Oro y Sagat para controlar el Satsui no Hadō y despertar el Hō-ō no Hadō... Después de aquel viaje, de aquella odisea en que mi única meta es derrotar definitivamente a Elliott, y sí, soy el último con Ryoko de la familia legendaria Ansatsuken del pasado._

 _Y del cual ha pasado poco más de un año exactamente desde que Saki partió con Elliott, y del cual también yo partí al Olimpo._

 _-¡Comencemos!_

 _-¡Yosh!_

 _Oro-sama era uno de los rivales más formidables con los que se enfrentó papá, pues fue derrotado en la segunda ronda del tercer torneo y terminó siendo entrenado por mi ahora maestro, pero eso no me impedía que debiera usar todas mis fuerzas con él._

 _Me lancé con un golpe de puño al centro que fue bloqueado por el maestro Senin, luego concentraba su ki para usar su Tengu Stone y rodearme con las múltiples rocas que iban en dirección a mí, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Sagat, Rose y Dhalsim. Logré destruirlas con una Senpū Tatsumaki y lograr quedar en guardia para evitar sus golpes: directo al torso y una al pecho que bloqué usando el parrying y contraatacarlo con una Joudan Sokouto Geri. El maestro lo evadió para concentrar ki en su dedo y lanzarme una onda de energía, pero al momento de la Sokouto Geri, mis manos se cambiaron de pose, cargando un Hadoken apenas extendí mi pie para golpearlo._

 _Pasaban los extenuantes minutos y comencé a utilizar las técnicas del Satsui no Hado que pude completarlas a la perfección. El poder ya no me domina: "Yo domino el poder", pero seguía en desventaja ante la vasta experiencia del maestro de papá._

 _Cuando cargué un Metsu Hadoken, Oro-sama sacó su segundo brazo para bloquear mi onda destructora y lanzarse con múltiples golpes a mi cuerpo, rematando con un Tengu Stone. Escuché de papá que Oro-sama solo usaba sus dos brazos cuando alguien lo hacía pelear en serio, pues papá fue el primero en obligarlo y ahora soy el segundo. Me levanté con dificultad y era el momento de aprender la furia del demonio… la ola asesina infernal, era mi prueba final de entrenamiento. Di un pisotón a la tierra y cargué ki para avanzar con el Ashura Senku donde Oro-sama no hizo nada y recibió los quince golpes del Shun Goku Satsu. Me sentí extraño, como si el poder oscuro no surtiera efecto en mi cuando el kanji ten de color rojo encendió mi espalda y el maestro se levantaba como si nada hubiese pasado. "Vacío de alma", recordando lo que hizo mi tío-abuelo Goutetsu para sobrevivir a la misma técnica que recibió de mi abuelo Gouki._

-¿Y qué opinas de su prueba final, Dhalsim? – _preguntó Oro-sama para reponerse de los golpes y levantarse con gran facilidad del suelo. Si, era un maestro totalmente poderoso como para vencer a papá._

-No veo indicios de Satsui no Hado en todo su cuerpo, mente y alma – _contestó el maestro Yoga –_ Su entrenamiento ya está completo.

-¿Y tu Sagat? – _Cambiaba su mirada a la de Sagat -_ ¿Qué opinas como buen observador de Muay Thai en un combate rudo, de fuerza y fiereza como el que enfrentará el muchacho?

 _-_ Opino lo mismo que el maestro Dhalsim – _fue la respuesta del calvo maestro de Muay Thai –_ ya está listo para enfrentar a Damon.

-¿Rose? – _Su mirada volteó a la de la genovesa quien replicó la respuesta de los dos maestros anteriores –_ Entonces no queda nada más que enseñarte, mañana volverás a Japón a entrenar por ti mismo.

-¡Sí! _– respondí en una reverencia a los cuatro maestros para finalmente terminar el entrenamiento._

…

 _Logré traducir el libro de Cybile a japonés cuando leí cada una de las historias, donde estamos en un día 31 de enero y con 20 años que acabo de cumplir hace unos días atrás, buscaré retornar para terminar con esta pesadilla._

* * *

" _Seiko… Seiko…"_

" _¿Ah? ¡Esa voz!"_

" _Seiko… perdóname… perdóname…"_

" _No tienes nada que perdonar… ya estoy de vuelta… Saki."_

 _Un beso profundo y cargado…_

 _Con ambas manos se abrazaron…_

 _Y con el fuego latente del corazón…_

 _Tanto el caballero como la princesa… se amaron eternamente en la eternidad de esta canción…_

 _~~~Alegoría a una mariposa..._

 _W._

* * *

-¡Ah! ¿Saki? ¿¡Estás ahí!?...

…

-Fue un sueño… se sintió tan real…

 _Yo dormía cada día con la chaqueta que Saki olvidaba en su casa cada vez que iba a buscarla, yo me hacia el desentendido y ocultaba la prenda con el solo objetivo de que Saki estuviese visitando mi casa. Ahora la he llevado conmigo en señal de mi meta: derrotar para siempre a Elliott. Desperté tras aquel sueño casi real, creyendo Saki estaba a mi lado suplicando mi regreso, pero no, era una mera ilusión._

-Saki… - _yo dejaba caer mis lágrimas cuando comenzaba a caer la Luna llena._ – Por qué… por qué lo hiciste… ¿por qué no me dejaste pelear?

 _No debí pensar de más y una vez secas, me di media vuelta y regresé a dormir en mi futón. Al día siguiente me levanté a desayunar junto con los maestros y el desayuno fue preparado por Sally. Era mi último día._

 _Luego de terminar, tomé la chaqueta de Saki que me llevé, la fotografía que me tomé con ella, el libro real de Cybile y su transcripción en kanji antiguo que hice a través de pergaminos, todo aquello en mi morral blanco. Después me até la cinta blanca, me coloqué mi gi blanco, mis guantes de combate, el collar que Rosalie me dejó antes de morir, me puse el obi a la cintura y me coloqué una vieja capa negra para cubrirme. Al igual que mi padre Ryu, caminaba descalzo en este viaje de regreso._

-Bien muchacho, es tiempo de que regreses a enfrentar al destino. Incluso me obligaste a usar los dos brazos para pelear en ese combate de práctica que no tuvo nada de práctica – _rió el maestro Oro ya que era cierto._

-Gracias por toda su ayuda, Oro-sama. – _respondía en señal de reverencia_.

-Ya estás listo para que luches contra Damon, demuestra toda tu fuerza y poder con este año de entrenamiento.

-No lo decepcionaré, Sagat-sama. – _nuevamente yo hacía reverencia al segundo maestro_ – aprendí mucho con usted y ahora es tiempo de que demuestre todo mi entrenamiento.

-Cuida tu mente, no dejes que sea manipulada por el Psycho Power, debes estar atento a todo lo que haga Elliott – _agregó el maestro Dhalsim con la seriedad que lo caracteriza._

-Haré todo lo posible por vencer a Elliott sin caer en la venganza, Dhalsim-sensei – _una reverencia hacia él para agradecer -_ y gracias también a usted señora Sally por todas las comidas – _rió también la esposa suya._

-Yo vigilaré tus movimientos, Seiko. Pronto también volveré a Japón _– agregó Rose para hacer una última reverencia, tomar mis cosas y regresar a Japón. Debía volver, pelear contra Elliott era mi única salida a encontrar aun esa respuesta inconclusa de Cybile._

-Muchacho… _\- Oro-sama me detuvo antes de partir –_ no pudiste despertar el Ho-o no Hado, pero espero que en esa pelea logres encontrar la "respuesta que hallaste en ese libro".

-Así será – _asentí en señal de que estaba bien… pues el Ho-o no Hado no nació dentro de mí al ser la resurrección física y espiritual que ya poseo y que papá no la tenía antes. Pero había otro indicio, el indicio que Robert D'Lesçois contó cuando Cybile le relató de aquella pelea entre William y Philipp antes de morir._

 _El supuesto elemento definitivo del Ansatsuken al cual William pudo acceder._

 _Avanzando en el pequeño bote con el cual había llegado hasta el Mediterráneo, dejé por un momento que el viento me llevase hacia Japón, pareciera que el mismo soplo del aire me comunicaba y guiaba mi dirección, claro, el viento es mi elemento Hado. Allí me puse de pie en la punta del bote para entrar nuevamente en mis pensamientos, donde papá me dijo una vez que "las respuestas se encuentran en el corazón de la batalla", todo esto en base al poder que William despertó para oponerse al Psycho Power, que no importa cuántas veces la oscuridad intente apoderarse de tu humanidad – todo esto bajo el Satsui no Hado que aun tengo en mi interior – si hay aunque sea un pequeño granito de luz en tu corazón, la maldad jamás triunfará sobre ti._

 _Una vez que derrotes a tu propia maldad, podrás vencer en la vida._

 _Papá, mamá, Ryoko, Mel, amigos…_

 _Saki…_

 _Elliott… Prepárate porque yo… Seiko Hoshi… ¡El dragón de viento Ansatsuken volverá a contraatacar!_

 _¡Y esta vez no tendré piedad contigo! – empuñé mis manos para continuar mi viaje rumbo a Japón._

* * *

Fin del primer prólogo, algo largo pero debía relatar lo sucedido en un año.

El próximo capítulo es el prólogo de Saki, contando algo similar al inicio de Seiko pero desde su perspectiva, sus razones de dejarlo, su partida y su vida como cautiva en Inglaterra.

El lunes estarán reescritos los capítulos de los Puños Legendarios para subir su octavo capítulo en la semana subsiguiente. Coordinaré por horario de clases y días cuando escribir capítulos y subir los tres que tengo ahora: FF III Strikes Back, los Puños legendarios de Japón y KOF Memorial, las crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi.

PD: el sexto capítulo del especial de San Valentín de Dex Holders de Pokémon (Silver x Kotone) estará el próximo domingo.

Adiós y pórtense bien, no hagan travesuras 7w7


	2. Prólogo Segundo: Saki

Nuevo epílogo y esta vez involucra a Saki.

La historia de Seiko anterior traté de relatarla lo que más pude, ya que me es difícil hacer un cap en primera persona y además largo (y eso que hice un one short de Ryu en el mismo plano) así que espero que éste les agrade.

Gracias a Miki por darme la historia de Saki para reescribirla ;) para ti con cariño.

Ya saben que los personajes de Street Fighter y King of Fighters pertenecen a Capcom y SNK Playmore respectivamente. Los ficticios de la imaginación de Miki y yo. Elliott es adaptado a la versión de Kein Sylvan.

* * *

 _Future Fighters III – Gyakushu (Strikes Back)_

 _Prólogo segundo_

 _Saki_

 _Escrita originalmente por Miki White_

 _Reescrita por Khris-san_

* * *

 _Toda mi vida he nacido cautiva…_

 _Toda mi vida he nacido en oscuridad…_

 _Hasta que conocí a quien vi era la luz que necesitaba…_

 _Pero una decisión hizo alejarlo de mí…_

 _Solo para salvar su vida…_

 _A costa de mi libertad._

…

 _Mi vida no tuvo lujos y felicidad, solo fue una maldita tortura._

 _Desde niña me han entrenado para ser una asesina, esa ha sido siempre mi única misión viendo como se mataba sigilosamente por más difícil, fuerte, rápido o técnico que sea el objetivo. Parecía que esto lo vi antes y se refería al viejo proyecto "Doll" que hubo en el pasado, solo que esta vez no te manipulaban mentalmente, te entrenaban a conciencia y era de una organización criminal tan poderosa que incluso tuvo una segunda al mando._

 _Esa era Shadaloo, y la siguiente Black Hands, en esa última era donde mi padre trabajaba como sicario._

 _Mi padre se llamaba Kai, Nozomi Kai y fue quien me crió ante la falta de la estúpida de "esa mujer" que me abandonó. Desde bebé fui cuidada por él y mientras hacía sus trabajos para el líder de Black Hands, yo recibía el entrenamiento para ser una futura soldado de ellos, soportando ver morir a la gente en frente mío como una forma de aprender en vivo y en directo las maniobras a utilizar. Pero mi papá por otra parte, intentó sacarme de ese lugar, alejarme de ese horrible lugar._

-Ya tenemos todo listo, ahora debemos buscar la forma de eliminar a ese bastardo y ser libres _– hablaba mi papá cuando comenzó a empacar algunas cosas en mi mochila pequeña. Tenía diez años cuando vi esa escena._

¿?: Solo diré que si ese idiota le pone un dedo encima a mi hermana, se arrepentirá _– respondió un hombre rubio con una pañoleta de Reino Unido en la cabeza, una azul oscura y pantalones de la misma bandera con un bo rojo que se estiraba con cadenas._

-Ya sabes del plan, Billy _– papá terminaba de empacar y también de acercarse a mí. Estábamos los tres en una de las habitaciones de Black Hands –_ Saki… _\- papá se volteaba y su rostro cambió a una tristeza amarga para poner sus manos en mis hombros_ – recuerda que si sucede algo, debes largarte lo más lejos que puedas para escapar. Es la única salida.

 _-_ Sí, papi… - _abracé con lágrimas a papá q_ _uien junto a Billy Kane, ex-hombre de Howard Connection quien fue además su compañero de juergas y de misiones, además de ser quien me enseñó a pelear por mi misma con el bo que luego me regaló_ – te voy a extrañar mucho…

-No es para tanto _– soltaba papá una risa sarcástica –_ solo será por hoy. Luego seremos los tres con Mai para ser una familia…

…

 _Luego de eso papá no regresó más, supe que murió asesinado y de allí en adelante mi vida poco a poco comenzó a ser destrozada de la peor forma._

 _Mi odio hacia Black Hands era cada vez mayor._

* * *

 _Billy Kane se había ido para seguir con el plan pero desde las sombras, yo estaba sola cuando regresé a Londres con mi tía por parte de papá, Nozomi Mai, cuidando de un orfanato._

 _Los días pasaron rápidos como el viento… - el viento, repliqué en mi mente, recordando a "aquella persona" – Estaba por las calles de Londres como vagabunda, utilizando lo que aprendí en Black Hands y con Billy Kane, necesitaba sobrevivir y conseguir dinero para el orfanato que necesitaba funcionar o nos echarían a la calle por la poca y débil forma de conseguir dinero para mantenerlo. Tenía que entrar en las peleas callejeras con la ley del más fuerte para sobrevivir._

 _Hasta que en una de esas peleas se hizo un mini torneo en Estados Unidos, diciéndole a mi tía que encontraría la forma de ayudarlos, a ella y a los niños. Me tope con un fuerte rival que no tenía tapujos en usar cuchillos, piedras y tierra para atacar, incluyendo cualquier objeto que se le encontrase en su mente para golpear. Luché con él en la final del conocido "Pit Fighter" de Metro City._

 _La pelea fue larga y se extendió por minutos, solo que en uno de los ataques que esquivó de mi, él gritó "Bingo!" y aprovechó de usar una técnica que él más tarde dijo que se llamaba "Zonk Knuckle" que lo aprendió de su hermano mayor. Me venció y extrañamente me extendió su mano para levantarme._

 _-_ ¿?: Ya fue suficiente y gané _– dijo ese chico de cabello rubio corto, sudadera blanca y jeans azules que era solo un año mayor a mí –_ me hiciste pelear en serio, chica, ve a cobrar el dinero con esos sujetos. Si no te lo quieren dar, pues golpéalos como ahora y te harán caso – _reía esa persona con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y que después reconocí como el hermano menor de un antiguo héroe de Metro City que luego pasó a ser un convicto famoso por sus constantes peleas callejeras. Ese chico era Kyle Travers, hermano de Cody._

-Gracias… _\- asentí sin siquiera mirarlo._

 _Fui a cobrar el dinero por haber llegado lejos cuando dos chicas se acercaron a mí en ese momento._

-¿? Hola preciosa… Peleaste bien contra ese tipo ¿eh? - _la chica esa tenía cabello largo y vestía como ninja, quien se me acercó seductoramente_ – Además si tienes problemas te puedo enseñar otras "cosas"…

 _De golpe la alejé con una patada que evadió rápidamente donde ella logró sonreír tras hacerme esa maldita broma._

-¿?: Ya déjala en paz, exhibicionista… - _la reprendía otra chica de cabello rizado con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo y un látigo que usa para pelear a la cintura_ – Olvida a esta loca, quiere simular que seduce a quien sea que se le atraviese en el camino. Vimos tu pelea y fue genial. Soy Emmet - _la chica rió para extenderme su mano_ – también pelee acá pero ese chico de allí es fuerte. No por nada su hermano fue un héroe en Metro City y ahora uno de los presos más famosos y peleadores más fuertes que peleaban incluso contra varios al mismo tiempo y con esposas en manos y pies… Perdón, no pregunté quién eras.

-… Saki… - _dije dudando si hablarle o no, pero fue tanta la tranquilidad que emanaba que acepté –_ Nozomi Saki.

-Eres japonesa… y por lo que veo inglesa también, solo que soy norteamericana, a diferencia de esta boba que si lo es y aun no se presenta aun – _comentó Emmet para desviar su mirada a la otra chica de traje morado._

-Awww~~ no me tienes paciencia, Emmet. Hola… ¿Saki? – _Esta vez la chica de traje ninja me estiró su mano –_ Yo soy Claire, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto _– respondí a Claire, donde si bien su primera impresión fue… aterradora, más calmada supe que ese mismo aire de tranquilidad en Emmet también poseía ella._

 _Las tres fuimos a comer en compañía de Kyle quien interesado en nuestras peleas – y después de curar mis heridas con las chicas – se unió a la plática para comentar algunas de las cosas que sucedían en especial con una banda criminal que comenzó a reformarse después de mucho tiempo. Rápidamente me hice amiga de ellas y tras quedarnos allí en esa noche, al día siguiente nos despedimos de Kyle y las tres regresamos juntas a Inglaterra._

 _Algo me decía que una nueva oportunidad saldría a la luz._

 _Pasaron tres años desde que conocí a Claire y Emmet y juntas comenzamos a barrer con varios hombres de Black Hands. Si, les conté de mi pasado y ambas no dudaron un solo segundo en ayudarme a encontrar respuestas y también a desbaratar cada uno de sus planes. Éramos temidas por todos a pesar de ser jóvenes y chicas. Una autodidacta, una ninja y una wrestler… juntas nos hicimos llamar como el tatuaje que portaba Emmet: las "Femme Fatale", tan literal que Claire y yo nos hicimos el mismo tatuaje, solo que el mío era más pequeño, pero no significaba que tenía menos valor, al contrario, significaba mucho._

 _Emmet y Claire debían separarse para continuar ayudándome pero por cuenta porpia para que no nos descubrieran y así fue, tenía trece años cuando pro casualidad caminé sola por las calles de Londres... con una chaqueta azul a cuadros, una polera delgada blanca y pantalones negros más mi bo de combate, aros en mi oreja izquierda y mi cabello azul corto. Debía regresar a Japón donde mi tía se mudó hace unos meses como mi nueva tutora legal._

* * *

 _Era mi última noche en Londres, en la mañana partiría al orfanato de tía Mai en Japón. Llevaba la chaqueta que dejo papá, la misma que describí, pues él decía que ocupara ropa mas grande, así era más fácil ocultar cosas... no, no robos ¿ya les dije que mi padre era un matón de un mafioso? Creo que sí y también mencioné que estaba muerto. Pues sí, eso era y de que tengo razón, me enseñó a usar hasta un bolígrafo para apuñalar... nunca lo he hecho, pero sé cómo hacerlo, también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que Billy Kane y especialmente a no sentir... y ocultar emociones. "El enemigo lo usa en tu contra" decía él. Decía antes de morir por culpa de "esa" bastarda._

 _Esa caminata nocturna no era la despedida de aquella tierra, era evadir a las asistentes sociales y protectoras que tramitaban mi caso._

 _Caminaba mirando al cielo... no tenía más que mirar. Una mariposa revoloteaba y ofrecí mi mano para que descansara. Era mi gran debilidad, pero sentí que alguien me observaba y cuando volteaba, desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Cuando indagué en la plaza de Londres lo encontré, contemplando las flores del lugar. Lo quedé mirando cuando él volteó a verme: tenía el cabello azul como yo, ojos azules y vestía formal con un chaleco negro sobre su corbata roja y camisa blanca. Supe que venía de una familia millonaria._

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – _pregunté con seriedad cuando él se sonrojó más al mirarme._

 _-_ Nada, solo que me gusta observar las flores, así como esas mariposas se posaban en ti _– me respondió el chico de un año mayor a mí._

-¿Perdón? – _pregunté con inquietud._

 _-_ Lo lamento, es que no sé lidiar con la gente – _replicó como si supiera mi historia pasa sumar una risa_ – Me llamo Elliott. Elliott Damon ¿Y el tuyo?

…

 _No di mi nombre –_ No puedo decirlo, perdón pero me buscan en el orfanato. Adiós, Elliott.

 _Después de eso me mudé de Londres, ya llevaba un año y medio viviendo en Japón. Por mi espíritu antisocial, inculcado por mi padre no me relacionaba con nadie, para evitar cualquier contacto con chicos de mi edad estudiaba en casa, y daba exámenes libres... pero no me impedía disfrutar con los niños del orfanato de mi tía, así los ayudaría a evitar lo que sufrí yo, que tuvieran infancia. Elliott también se había mudado a Japón por asuntos de familia y me topé con él muchas veces. Lo evité al principio por desconfianza como papá decía, pero con el tiempo encontré a un hermano – que no tuve – para compartir unos momentos que sean._

 _Luego un 15 de abril, mi cumpleaños, mi tía Mai llegó a mi cuarto con flores, joyas, unos zapatos y un vestido muy lujoso... allí comenzó todo esto. Era un presente de Elliott. No acepte las joyas, ni zapatos, ni el vestido... solo las flores que repartí entre las niñas del orfanato._

 _Pero llego el chantaje. Camuflado._

 _-¿No sería lindo que los niños tuvieran muebles nuevos?, ¿Una mejor casa?... yo podría dárselos... donativos. Así, no tendrías que lamentarte por no poder ayudarlos... solo te pido tu dulce compañía._

 _Fue un golpe bajo. Tía Mai hacia lo posible... yo entre al mundo de las peleas por dinero pero no era suficiente. Fue mi segundo encuentro directo con Elliott quien a la vez tenía razón. No tuve más remedio, y acepte. Solo era compañía... y realmente, los niños lo valían más que todo._

 _Primero era una o dos veces por semana donde me quedaba en su nueva mansión en Japón..._

 _Luego era casi un mes..._

 _Hasta que cumplí los diecisiete años y tenía que domar a Elliott para dejarme estar con mi tía, incluso confundiéndome con un estúpido cuento de hadas que se llamaba "Cybile", pero que también me impresionó el relato que tenía de niño al describir a esa princesa de cuentos de forma tan parecida a mí que me dio miedo._

 _Me molesté con él cada vez que me llamaba Cybile, yo no era comparable con nadie._

 _Los niños estaban felices pero mi corazón aun no lo estaba…_

 _Pero todo eso cambió hasta que un accidente… un accidente me hizo conocerlo, al hombre del cual terminé enamorándome._

* * *

 _Vi que una chica de cabello castaño, un sailor fuku blanco y falda azul con un lazo amarillo se adelantaba con una joven de la misma edad mía de cabello violeta y un fuku similar. Un auto iba en dirección a la chica joven que sin dudarlo me lancé a empujarla y recibir yo el impacto del coche, que si bien no me hizo gran daño, el golpe me dejó inconsciente._

 _Lentamente abría los ojos y aun estaban borrosos, pero podía escuchar murmullos alrededor mío._

¿?: Oigan ¿ya despertó? _– sentí una voz masculina y jovial._

 _-_ ¿?: No presiones, Seiko. El golpe fue fuerte y apenas está abriendo los ojos _– continuó interrumpiéndolo la voz de una mujer adulta, pero que entonaba un canto suave y armónico._

 _Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos color avellanas que siendo jóvenes imponían una mirada tan penetrante, un cabello castaño, piel morena pero más clara, su uniforme de preparatoria y un parche en la mejilla. Apenas miré su rostro y sus ojos me sonrojé tanto que no podía explicar que me estaba sucediendo ¿me sonrojé al mirarlo? ¡Esto no me pasaba antes!_

-Hola, finalmente despertaste – _me recibió el chico con una sonrisa._

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? – _Pregunté intentando olvidar mis mejillas coloreadas -_ ¿Dónde estoy?

-Una pregunta a la vez. Primero estás en mi casa, así gracias por salvar a mi hermana de ese accidente – _se alegró más el chico que me miraba a los ojos. Si, el accidente fue real._

-Ah... ¿Quién eres? _– reiteré mi pregunta._

-Soy Seiko, Hoshi Seiko ¿y tú? _– Seiko, tan verdadero como su nombre y lo que emanaba de él. Esa tranquilidad que comenzó a inquietarme no de terror, sino de curiosidad._

-Me llamo Saki, Nozomi Saki – _le respondí intentando tapar mi rostro carmín. El me miró extraño y hasta ahora no sabría porque estaba así._

-Seiko, no deberías molestarla, debe descansar – _Exclamó aquel hombre de cabello del mismo color que vestía un gi de combate blanco al hombro y ojos castaños, al cual extrañamente reconocí por alguno de los torneos famosos a nivel mundial que Kyle mencionó y del cual participaría (pero que fue suspendido indefinidamente) para ganar dinero y así ayudar a la artritis de Cody. Ese torneo era el "Street Fighter" y quien estaba al frente mío era el primer campeón de aquel torneo. Fue un honor tenerlo cerca._

-¿Ryu? ¿Usted es Ryu, el maestro de artes marciales Ansatsuken y ganador del primer Street Fighter contra Sagat? – _fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar._

-Exactamente y parece que me conoces bien, Seiko es mi hijo mayor y a quién salvaste es Ryoko, la menor. La mujer que te trajo es Sakura, mi esposa.

 _¿Ryu? ¿El llamado peleador legendario ahora tiene familia? Me era extraño para un guerrero solitario errante y respetado, pero la misma mirada penetrante que sentí en Seiko también la observé en… Ryu-san. Para tener una nueva vida, su lucha incesante para conseguir la maestría estaba intacta, su espíritu de pelea seguía en lo más alto y se reflejó en las auras que observaba en todos ellos._

-Tiene... ¿esposa? _– hice la pregunta más boba de mi vida._

-A varios les extraña, pero ya me acostumbré a ello – _respondió Ryu-san –_ iré por una toalla húmeda para limpiarte las heridas.

-Muchos dicen eso de papá, como antes era errante, pocos se acostumbraron a su nueva vida – _agregó Seiko una vez que Ryu-san salió de la habitación de su esposa, Sakura._

...

-¿Te sucede algo? _– me preguntó Seiko._

-Debo volver, me esperan… ¡auch! _– Intenté levantarme e irme rápido al orfanato y no estar más en ese lugar, pero un fuerte dolor sentí en la espalda y además me dolía todo el cuerpo. Justo en ese momento, Ryoko daba acto de presencia mientras Seiko se iba a acompañar a su padre_ \- Discúlpame, aun no te he dado las gracias por salvarme, me alegro que estés bien.

-No te preocupes, pero debo irme, no me gusta estar con gente por mucho tiempo – _inquirí lo más obvio, pero por alguna rara sensación el ambiente familiar me hizo sentir acogida._

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? _– preguntó Ryu-san luego de traer la toalla mojada para las heridas._

-Nozomi Saki… _– respondí algo dudosa._

-En primer lugar, gracias por ayudar a Ryoko; en segundo lugar, puedes quedarte para que te recuperes por completo. ¿Tienes algún número para llamar a tus padres?

 _Me mantuve en silencio. Mi padre murió y "esa" mujer me abandonó apenas yo nací._

...

-No tengo padres... vivo en un orfanato _– asentí en tristeza._

 _Noté en mi respuesta que Ryu-san se sintió tocado al escuchar mis palabras, como si de alguna manera se sintiese reflejado en mi y en algunas de mis reacciones. -_ Bueno, entonces le avisaremos a ese orfanato que estás con nosotros y que sufriste un accidente y te recuperas acá.

-Además quiero presentarte a mi gato ¡Yuko! – _llegó Ryoko con un pequeño gatito tierno que me saludó con un lamido en mi mejilla haciéndome más vulnerable ante la situación. Recibir tanta atención y afecto era algo a lo cual yo no estaba acostumbrada._

-No, gracias a ustedes, esta es la dirección y el número del orfanato.

...

-"Orfanato Nozomi". Bien Saki, les avisaré - _Seiko con Ryu partían al living a llamar al orfanato de mi tía que no estaba tan lejos de esta casa mientras platicaba con Ryoko, la hermana menor de Seiko._

-Jamás te sentías acostumbrada al cariño – _inquirió Ryoko tras sentarse a un costado mío._

-No, es que... en el orfanato solo estoy con niños menores que yo y mi tía que está encargada de eso. Los que son de mi edad me fastidian, son todos infantiles que no saben lo que quieren _– incluso Kyle tenía sus mañas infantiles._

-¿Y no sabes nada de tus padres? _– preguntó Ryoko._

-No, mi tía siempre me lo ha querido ocultar – _contesté -_ Pero no importa, esos niños y mi tía son mi familia, para ayudarlos he estado viajando por todo Japón en peleas callejeras juntando el dinero para reconstruirlo, he estado dos veces en el Pit Fighter y las gané.

-No es posible, papá me contó a través de un viejo conocido suyo que son peleas duras y peligrosas. A propósito ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 16 - _mi cumpleaños es el 15 de abril_ \- y si preguntas por el Pit Fighter, peleo con una vara de un metro y medio.

-La misma edad que Seiko-nii… - _levantó Ryoko._

...

-Eres igual a papá, actúas como él en el pasado cuando era errante y buscaba el significado de las artes marciales – _me sorprendía lo madura que Ryoko era para ser menor de edad -_ Era solo, no le importaba el resto de la gente mala y siempre era duro con los villanos, hasta que conoció a mamá y ocho años más tarde se casaron.

-Pues gracias ¿Ryoko? _– siempre me pregunto cómo es que hago interrogaciones tan bobas como las de ese momento._

-Je-je, así me llamo. Significa _"Niña Dragón"_ en relación a papá, él por su parte significa _"Dragón"_ como ves, el de mamá es _"Flor de Cerezos"_ y el de mi hermano significa _"Verdad"._

 _El día pasó y además se cumplía un nuevo cumpleaños de Sakura-san, al cual me quedé a petición de Ryoko y vi como los demás Street Fighters restantes eran una verdadera hermandad. Se protegían entre ellos y así demostraron derrotar a Shadaloo muchas veces, quizás era la forma de averiguar más de Black Hands y encontrar las respuestas de la muerte de mi padre. Conocí también en esa pequeña fiesta a mi nuevo maestro, Kyosuke Kagami, uno de los ex-héroes del "proyecto Justice" de Taiyo High School al cual iré y compartiendo salón con él, con Seiko._

 _Los días continuaron avanzando y si bien no me acostumbraba a sus bromas – pues lo terminaba golpeando o gritándole – esos actos me desencajaban. No como los de Elliott, sino como… si algo más sintiese. Seiko, tu maldita alegría me desarmó lo que apenas conocía de vida._

 _Días después hubo un malentendido entre Seiko y Masters que terminó en que un grupo de cuatro chicos que se hacían llamar los "cuatro emperadores de Shadaloo" secuestraron a tu herman una chica que vi también en las clases… la chica que te gustaba, Rosalie. Tú y Mel se fueron a rescatarlas a Tailandia cuando se enfrentaron a ellos cuatro y a Bison al mismo tiempo. Shadaloo… allí podrían estar las respuestas que quise cuando me dispuse a acompañar a los padres de Seiko a ayudarlo. Una explosión rondó el lugar y era tu papá quien te sacó en brazos así como Ken-san hizo lo mismo con Mel. Ambos habían derrotado a Bison._

 _Se terminó todo cuando Rosalie dijo que partiría lejos, lo cual pudo triste a Seiko… pero eso también me dejó algo descolocada que te preocupases de otra chica, aunque más tarde y antes de partir, platiqué con Rosalie respecto a Seiko, que había una razón más grande para partir y era evitar que Bison retornara por su Soul Power restante. Supe que ella también fue una de las huéspedes creadas para ser la sucesora del nuevo proyecto "R" que junto con Emmet y Claire encontramos en el pasado… además de que mencionó que Seiko era el próximo blanco de Bison y el huésped definitivo para manipularlo con el Psycho Power al descubrir que también poseía el oscuro poder del Satsui no Hado. Esa maldita fuerza que no te dejaba vivir. Se fue y antes me dejó una carta de tarot nueva sin dibujo: "The Hope", la esperanza, que revelará su verdadera forma en el momento preciso._

 _Pasaron los días y cuando llegó tu cumpleaños, pasó que te enteraste de una noticia que yo si podía prever: la destrucción de Génova._

 _Llegaron rápidamente allá cuando la señora Rose estaba inconsciente y Rosalie estaba al borde de la muerte con su cabello no violeta sino carmesí – oí que su cabello cambiaba de color al pelear – No dudaste en ir a buscarla y tomarla con tus brazos, suplicando que no te dejara, pero te besó dándote un último adiós cuando Rosalie dejó este mundo, asesinada por quien no sabemos que fue. Tu rabia fue tanta que casi despertaste el Satsui no Hado otra vez… perdón, pareciera que estoy hablando conmigo misma. Lamento si te aburrí, déjame contarte la historia mejor. (Esto último es un juego de diálogos entre Saki y el lector)_

 _Seiko estuvo más frio, su felicidad desapareció y eso me molestaba bastante. Llegó Elliott a buscarme y ya habían tenido ambos su primer encuentro y no de la mejor forma, estaba descontrolado y lo culpó de la muerte de Rosalie a lo cual conociéndolo – y dudando un poco – no le creí. Me reclamó tanto que lo tuve que hacer callar con una bofetada que dolió más que sus palabras. Elliott se había ido cuando Seiko al intentar marcharse de preparatoria el poder oscuro nuevamente hizo estragos en él, pero que Yagami y Kusanagi hijos lograron detenerte._

 _Los días corrieron y necesitabas ir al centro Tokio cuando ese vampiro de Pierre apareció para atacar a Seiko y obligarlo a usar el Satsui no Hado, a lo cual lo logró atacándome. Luego se fue y tu oscura presencia alejó a todos excepto a mí. Fue en ese momento cuando tuve la misma sensación cuando conocía a Seiko quien intentó atacarme con el Satsui no Hado._

 _Nos habíamos entrelazado las manos y su aura asesina había desaparecido, mirándonos a los ojos como cuando desperté del accidente mientras la lluvia inundaba Tokio. A partir de ese momento, lo acompañé a viajes para evitar que el Satsui no Hado saliera a flote otra vez, cada vez más la compañía de Seiko me fascinaba, aunque por otro lado trataba de evitar lo que menos esperaba…_ _Enamorarme de él. Seiko sintió lo mismo por mí a partir de ese momento, pero mi falta de afecto – hasta el día de hoy – te hizo alejar cuando me devolvías una sonrisa burlona de satisfacción._

 _Fue mi primer beso, el que provocó que Elliott destruyese Suzaku y se tomara más personal el enfrentamiento, lo que también hizo que Seiko manifestara el Satsui no Hado por completo en su interior, observando incluso como ejecutaste la técnica asesina del Shun Goku Satsu a uno de los lacayos de Pierre, bañado en sangre y destrozado por completo. Me desmayé al verlo tan agresivo que cuando desperté estabas ya recuperado, aunque con cansancio._

 _Pero mi sorpresa mayor fue ver a Elliott provocándolo, con el Psycho Power._

 _Derrotaste a Pierre solo sin Elliott, me salvaste de aquél agujero del Makai, incluso por cómo te traté en el cumpleaños de tu hermana en tu propia casa. Era una persona miserable. Siempre fuiste bueno conmigo, nunca te desanimaste a apoyarme y fue cuando después de la fiesta de Navidad te confesé mi amor, mis sentimientos. Necesitabas saber la verdad después de que me cambiaste tu polerón – que me gustaba mucho – por un beso mío, fue cuando no quería separarme de ti, que me abrazaras con fuerza, que me dieras tiempo de entenderlo. Fue un amor clandestino a espaldas de Elliott._

 _Caminé directo a encontrarme en la plaza central de Tokio, iba a reunirme nuevamente con Claire – que se fue para ver unos asuntos personales - y con Emmet. Las tres juntas después de cinco años separadas, estar con Seiko, la calidez de los amigos y su familia._

 _Pero dicen que todo lo bueno jamás será eterno._

-Por fin nos reuniremos las tres nuevamente – _exclamé con alegría_ – Claire… yo y… Emmet. Oh si, debo darle este presente también para el reencuentro y… ¿¡Mmph!?

 _Alguien me tapó la boca con un pañuelo y me abrazaba tan fuerte desde atrás para no dejarme mover. Yo sabía defenderme bien e intenté lanzar un golpe a la entrepierna para soltarme, pero apenas lo hice el tipo lo esquivó y siguió arrastrándome tal cual me tomó para llevarme a un callejón sin personas en él. Voltee y mi cara de impresión y miedo se formaron al ver que era el mismo Elliott Damon quien me llevó allí.._

-¿¡E-Elliott… qué haces aquí!?

-Buena pregunta, querida – _me soltó Elliott cuando la mirada de sus ojos heterocromos rojos y azules se posaba intimidante sobre mí –_ aunque mejor dicho… ¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!?

-¿Ha-hacer… que co-cosa…? – _me asusté cuando el rostro de Elliott se acercaba más al mío._

-¿¡LO AMAS VERDAD!? – _Elliott me tomaba de los brazos y me sostenía con fuerza para zarandearme de un lado a otro sin parar_ – ¡TE LO DI TODO, TE LO DI TODO DALILA TRAIDORA Y PREFERISTE A ESE MALDITO MARGINAL DE HOSHI! ¡¿RESPÓNDEME!?

 _Por primera vez tenía miedo de Elliott._

-Por favor… suéltame… E-Elliott suéltame…

-¿¡PARA QUÉ VAYAS A CORRER A LOS BRAZOS DE ESE DESGRACIADO!? ¡NO! _Elliott me miró al borde de la locura para obligarme a mirarlo a sus ojos_ \- ¡Peleé por ti! ¡Todo lo hice por ti! El orfanato, tu vida, tu seguridad, ¡todo! ¿¡Y así me pagas!?

-E-Elliott… por fa-favor… me lastimas… - _¿yo lloraba? Elliott me estaba lastimando y feo._

-No… ¡Yo te amo! ¡TE AMO Y ERES MÍA…! ¡¿OÍSTE SAKI!? ¡MÍA! ¡Escapé de esa basura del Makai cuando pude y encontré el resto del Psycho Power en las ruinas de Shadaloo… el punto 48106 en Tailandia! ¡Se cumplió cuando ese idiota de Bison me dijo…! ¡AHORA YO POSEO LA FUENTE INFINITA DE PODER! ¡EL PSYCHO POWER ES TODO MÍO!

 _Era cierto, por alguna razón incluso sentí que el nuevo poder de Elliott era totalmente superior al Verdadero Poder de la Nada de Seiko. Yo vi todo lo que sucedió, pero jamás pensé que Elliott llegaría a este extremo: el Psycho Power, Black Hands, los recuerdos tristes de su niñez. Él tenía todo el poder sobre mí, no podía hacer nada._

-Me llevaste a la demencia – _exclamaba Elliott_ – Ya no esperaré más… O vienes conmigo… ¡O ESE MALDITO DE SEIKO MORIRÁ EN FRENTE DE TUS OJOS! – _la amenaza fue más fuerte… ¿cómo era capaz Elliott de eso? Sentí temor, tragedia en mi corazón… iba a desmayarme pronto_ – Tú eliges mi amor, te vienes conmigo a Inglaterra y aprendes a amarme como yo te amo a ti… o ese bastardo suplicará la muerte después que lo torture… a sus amigos, a su maldita familia. Elige… ¿¡QUIERES ESO O NO!?

 _El miedo se apoderó de mí, mi rostro pálido y lloroso era la prueba, la vida que iba a soñar desaparecía, el amor clandestino no serviría, las veces que Seiko luchó por mí eran en vano… serían inútiles_.

-Da-dame… un par de días… Iré contigo – _fue la respuesta que solo me terminé rindiendo a los pies de Elliott. Él por su parte sonreía de triunfo, una risa diabólica se formaba en su boca que no dejaba de admirar a su obsesión en el suelo, yo_ – me iré contigo a Inglaterra – _continué en sollozos_ – pero te suplico: no l-lo lastimes…

-Te esperaré en dos días en esta dirección. No me falles… amorcito – _me dejó Elliott para desaparecer con su Psycho Power._

 _Pensé que Seiko si sería capaz de darle frente, pero en esos dos días soñé que Elliott asesinaba a Rosalie – sí, supe que Elliott fue quien lo hizo después de no creer en Seiko – pero más tarde la imagen cambiaba a Seiko cuando Elliott atravesaba con su brazo cargado de ki psíquico el cuerpo de quien amo, viendo morir a Seiko enfrente de mí._

 _Apenas podía dormir en esos días cuando tenía que hacerlo, la mejor forma era que Seiko me odiase, pero no podía hacerle daño porque de una u otra manera él siempre me respondía con una broma o sonrisa. Tenía que ser más directa, atacarlo tan fuertemente que me detestara de por vida, pero era un sacrificio para que estuvieses vivo. No soportaría verte morir en mis brazos._

 _Llegó el día cuando logré alcanzar el aeropuerto donde Elliott me esperaba. No podía chistar ni nada, así que solo subí con mis cosas – y el polerón de Seiko – para irme de Japón, regresando a la tierra donde pasé las peores cosas de mi vida._

" _Si mi vida cuesta tu libertad… lo haré. Aunque me odies… estarás a salvo… perdóname… ¡Perdóname Seiko!" – mis lagrimas no aguantaron la presión que terminé desmayada._

* * *

 _Pasaron los días y había conocido a un pequeño llamado Timothy del cual me hice amiga, Elliott solo me dejaba salir con Isabelle quien además vigilaba mis movimientos. Lo llevé a casa, dudoso si Elliott lo aceptaría cuando sí lo hizo, yo creyendo incluso que sería la única posibilidad de que él pudiese cambiar su forma de ser y abandonar esa idea de venganza hacia Seiko._

 _Lamentablemente después de meses – exactamente cuatro desde que me fui de Japón y no volver - yo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Había entrado al despacho de Elliott y lo encontré como loco, admirando el cadáver de un hombre en el piso. En ese momento Elliott sujetó mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo recíprocamente._

-¡No le veas a él! ¡Mírame a mi… no puedes ver algo así! – _Elliott tenía los ojos heterocromos producto del Psycho Power pero con mayor poder que antes._

 _Yo no sabía que había ocurrido, tal vez fue defensa propia, tal vez…tal vez…pero reía, lo disfrutaba, lo había asesinado…_ – Elliott…eres…eres un asesino…eres un… - exclamé de temor cuando Elliott me interrumpió.

-No…no querida mía… por favor, te lo ruego _– me rogó Elliott con piedad y sollozos –_ ¡Me postrare a tus pies si es lo que quieres!... ¡Arrancare mis ojos si son los que te aterran…! Pero por favor… por favor… no me niegues tu mirada. Es preciso que me veas a los ojos cuando te hable de mí, de mi desdicha, de mis penas…

 _Elliott pasaba de llanto a las carcajadas una y otra vez sin soltar mi rostro que comenzaba a sentir miedo ante su actuar. Intenté mediar con él, hablar con él, "tal vez podría calmarlo" pensaba en mi mente. Pero un nudo en mi garganta por el pavor que me causaba la mirada lunática del joven de ojos azules sumado al homicidio que presencié me impedía formular frase alguna._

Shhh… no no no no… no me temas… ¡No me temas!... – _me gritó con fuerza y locura_ – perdón, no debí gritarte…lo lamento…

 _En cuestión de minutos la imagen que tenia de él se distorsionó por completo, tomándome de los brazos con gran fuerza._

-Elliott… m-me estas….me estas a-asustando… me… m-me lastimas…-

 _Él me soltó al instante, retrocedió unos pasos y paso una rápida mirada por toda la habitación como buscando algo. Encontró un abre cartas, y yo sin saber que haría._

-¡Cometí el peor de mis pecados! ¡No merezco esto!

 _Elliott se cortó la palma de ambas manos cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir. El corte era profundo pero no le importó en lo absoluto "¿qué mas necesitaba?" pensé. Se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, intenté acercarme él, pero Elliott se negó._

-¡Te quedas en tu lugar!… ¡Te lastimaría!... te lastimaría… ¡Ha... HA HA HA HA!

 _Una risa, una aterradora carcajada que era ninguneada por las sinceras lagrimas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de Elliott. Este Elliott distaba mucho del que conocí, no era el mismo, pues ahora el Psycho Power le distorsionó su mente, su juicio._

-"…tiempo de noche en cada sentimiento…

Cae la noche, trae el bello silencio… por siempre la belleza oculta en la oscuridad"

 _Esa era la canción favorita de Elliott, y ahora, ahora por como estaba debía cantársela solo a él - tuve suerte de reconocer esa canción a la perfección - Escucharla de mi voz revolvió su mente. Aún de rodillas, gateó hasta mis pies, abrazándose a ellas pidiendo perdón._

" _La noche trae la música de la oscuridad…" - Elliott se sumó, ahora la canción tenía dos intérpretes: él y yo._

 _Abre tu mente a lo desconocido, la fantasía oculta en el manto más oscuro de la noche, cierra tus ojos y yo veré por ti… La noche y el canto de la oscuridad…" – fue mi canto._

 _Cierra los ojos y te juro que veras aun más ¡Deja que la música de noche venga por ti…! Veras la belleza de la oscuridad…" – exclamó Elliott._

 _Yo también me dejé caer de rodillas, estando a la altura de los ojos azules del elegante caballero. Yo tenía miedo, realmente estaba aterrada… pero sentía lastima por él. Sabía que tal vez algo causó en Elliott que naciera ese monstruo, nadie nace queriendo ser malo. Tal vez el solo era una víctima… es decir, pudiesen mirarlo… tan vulnerable…a mis pies pidiendo perdón. Yo tenía un elegante vestido azul pero que estaba manchado por la sangre de las manos de Elliott, también el piso y las lujosas alfombras de aquella habitación._

-Elliott… ¿ya estas mejor?- _Pregunté, casi por instinto, por esa dulzura innata que lleva cada mujer en lo más profundo de su ser y del cual me he negado a mostrar… salvo con Seiko. Esa necesidad de proteger al desvalido, el suave tacto de un tesoro único del género femenino. Repetí la misma pregunta una y otra vez, solo que ahora pasé mi mano por el rostro del Elliott, como si se tratara de un niño buscando el amor y la protección de una madre._

\- Elliott… ¿Te sientes mejor...? – _reiteré mi pregunta._

 _El calor de mi mano en su mejilla, a pesar de todo yo sentía de compasión por él, y Elliott lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien que causaba más dolor que las heridas en sus manos._

-Escucha… ¿Escuchas eso?... ¿lo puedes oír?... ¿no lo oyes verdad?... no, tu no. Porque eres dulce, buena, pura… aun no conoces lo que yo conocí… y no los puedes escuchar… - _continuaba diciendo Elliott entre sollozos._

 _Pareciera que él intentó por todos los medios que no viese su lado oscuro._

-¿Qué debo escuchar Elliott? – _No debí preguntar._

-El placer de jugar a ser Dios… - _me respondió Elliott_ \- tener la elección de la vida y la muerte en tus manos – _Decía él mientras le mostraba sus recién lastimadas manos._ – Eres tan diferente a como te idealice por tanto… tanto tiempo… - _continuó Elliott confundiéndome como siempre con Cybile_ \- Eres mejor, mejor de lo que imagine… más de lo que pude imaginar… y ahora, quiero que escuches mi historia… ¡LA HISTORIA DE UN DIOS! ¡DEL VERDADERO ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE!

¿?: Lindo discurso… primito– _exclamó una joven de la misma edad mía._

-Eres igual de inoportuna… "Topaz" – _supe allí que Elliott tenía una prima por parte de su padre. Ese era su nombre._

-Venía a decirte adiós. Hay más negocios que atender. _"Bye bye darling"_

-Un último favor ¡DÉJAME SOLO! – _se fue Topaz para así dejarme continuar aplacando el dolor de Elliott._

* * *

 _Paseábamos con Elliott y el pequeño Timothy por Londres, pasaron casi seis meses desde que me fui y no tenía idea que pasaba con ellos, ni con Seiko – que supongo debe estar odiándome de por vida por esa carta - y de su familia. Íbamos a comer, platicar e incluso a ver ópera que, me fascinaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo ¡Pero seguía cautiva! ¡Fingiendo felicidad! ¡Era como si no hubiese pasado nada!_

 _Solo esperaba que mis cantos llegaran hasta ti…_

 _Seiko… si me odias y detestas, no me enojaré contigo, pues has tenido que pagar cada una de mis acciones, peleabas a costa de tu vida para salvarme y entiendo tu desprecio hacia mí… y jamás te agradecí todo lo que hiciste, siempre te respondía en silencio. Ahora entiendo cuanto significaba un simple gesto… el mismo gesto que siempre me gustó de ti: un simple gracias, un simple beso en la mejilla… ese olor que emanabas y que me hacía sentir tranquila. Tu presencia, tu cariño, tus besos… ¡todo!_

 _Eres como una droga para mi, algo que necesito para alejarme de la realidad, tú, Seiko._

" _y el de mi hermano significa 'Verdad'"_

 _Recordé las palabras de tu hermana: tu nombre significa verdad… tu corazón es verdadero, tus sentimientos son verdaderos, tu coraje es verdadero, tu amor es verdadero, tu fortaleza es verdadera, tus palabras son verdaderas, tus actos son verdaderos._

 _Mi amor por ti… no lo es, es mentiroso como yo, porque tuve que mentirte todas estas veces, así como ahora. Pero… ¡fue para protegerte!_

 _Mi vida cuesta tu libertad, antes que nuestro amor cueste tu muerte, pues prefiero que me odies y así verte vivo… Antes que me ames y verte muerto por mi culpa. No importa si Elliott me obliga a hacer cualquier cosa, porque tú, si tú, Seiko, fuiste mi primer beso… y mi primer amor… Disculpa, volví a hablar consigo misma._

 _Solo que…_

 _Elliott buscaba a cada momento convencerme de que él era el único. Estaba yo jugando con Timothy armando un rompecabezas de dos mil piezas quien salió de la habitación ante la presencia de Elliott para dejarme platicar con él. Era obvio lo que sucedería después._

-Elliott, ya te dije que me quedare aquí por voluntad, pero no me pidas que cambie mi modo de ser porque bien sabes que es por…-

-"Ese" – _me interrumpió antes de decir el nombre de quien me enamoré realmente._

 _Miré al piso, intenté negarlo de muchas formas, justificando que él y su familia me aceptaron cuando lo necesité y que en el poco tiempo que los conocí me ayudaron a buscar respuestas acerca de la muerte de mi padre. No solo ayuda de ellos, sino también del resto de sus amigos que terminaron convirtiéndose en "mis" amigos, pero una y otra vez él buscaría la forma de enemistarme con Seiko._

- _No… bueno, no la manera que tú piensas – traté de responder - Él y su familia fueron buenos conmigo y…_

-Y tu pecas de ingenua – me _interrumpía siempre Elliott antes de que terminase de hablar_ \- ¿Crees que si la bella Rosalie no hubiese muerto, el infeliz te hubiese profesado ese "amor" de cual habla?

 _Ese fue un golpe bajo y posiblemente él lo notó en mi rostro… un dolor profundo invadió mi corazón. Como si recogiera en el instante piezas de un roto cristal para que él no notase que me dolió la pregunta. Era cierto: si Rosalie hubiese seguido viva y el plan de Bison fracasara por completo… ¿me diría todas esas palabras? No, era mentira, ella ya murió y debía seguir mirando al frente, no podía quedarme en un recuerdo… ¿Pero por qué comencé a llorar? ¿Elliott tenía razón?_

-Saki, querida… y-yo lo lamento – _trató de justificarse_ \- Es solo que no se me hace justo lo que te hace ese infame… te trata como si fueras un premio de consuelo

 _Eso fue más doloroso, literalmente dijo que yo era la sombra de Rosalie._

-Saki, Saki, Saki… eres tan linda, bella y perfecta, pero con una extrema y baja autoestima. Es increíble pensar que usabas el flequillo de tu cabello para cubrir ese lindo rostro y que te sentías menos en comparación a otras chicas, siendo que eres perfecta.

-… no me puedo comparar con ella… _\- traté de defenderme_ – somos distintas…

-Tienes razón: Ella, no se puede comparar contigo – _puntualizó Elliott para continuar_ – Tú eres perfecta

 _Rubor, mis mejillas se colorearon de carmín, comenzaban a gustarme las palabras de Elliott ¿Por qué me negaba a sus bellas palabras de aliento?_

-No es… no es verdad – _seguía negando… quería que Elliott continuara diciendo esas pablaras lindas._

-No, tienes más razón aún porque eres más que perfecta. Solo mírate.

 _En ese instante Elliott acomodó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me obligó a voltear al espejo detrás de mí._

-Mira Saki Nozomi… ¿Qué ves?... _– traté de decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca -_ Yo veo… eso: el azul de las aguas del mar de noche… la palidez de una flor de durazno a punto de florecer, la armonía de un eco mudo y sin retorno… de tu silencio.

 _Al día siguiente desperté, estaba algo cansada y también con un verdadero rostro pálido, como si hubiese llorado por horas… incluso días. Mis ojos ocre se combinaban con el rojo y las ojeras de pesadillas cuando lo primero que advertí fue la mirada de Elliott sobre mi persona._

-¿E-Elliott?

-¡Perdón, Saki!... oh…yo… - _balbuceaba Elliott cuando encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder_ \- lamento esta situación, es decir, estar contemplándote mientras dormías es…es que…yo…eh…-

-Huh… es que me duele un poco la cabeza – _Ni podía recodar que sucedió ayer, solo recuerdo que Elliott me consoló y me hizo mirar al espejo_ … - ¿me desmayé?

-Si querida, poco después de verte en el espejo – _asintió Elliott. Me estaba confortando de algo que no recuerdo bien, pero el saber que se preocupó por mi era suficiente._

-Ya veo… _\- le dediqué una sonrisa_ \- Elliott…

-¿Si querida? – preguntó Elliott.

 _Este momento… fue extrañó. Extendí tímidamente tu mano hacia ti, posándome cual tímida mariposa en tu mejilla._

-G-gracias por tu apoyo… tal vez…yo…

-Guarda silencio, bella musa – _Elliott colocó uno de sus dedos en mis labios_ \- Sabes que te esperare la vida entera si así lo quieres, tu eres la ÚNICA en mi vida. ANTES DE TI, jamás amé. Yo TE AMO DESDE SIEMPRE _– puntualizó -_ y que con el tiempo…

-Gracias – _esta vez fue mi turno de interrumpir_ \- eres en el único que puedo confiar…

 _No lo dejé terminar, pero que gusto me da aferrarme a ti… pero por alguna razón no recuerdo del todo ayer, solo que ante esas palabras de apoyo terminé por abrazarlo y toqué suavemente sus labios con los míos, perdiéndome en una sensación que parece viví antes… no. Me correspondiste el beso y ambos nos perdimos en un sueño del cual no queríamos terminar hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separar. Isabelle nos llamó a desayunar cuando apareció Timothy a abrazarnos tal cual familia podríamos ser._

 _No volveré a sufrir como antes de niña, le daría tiempo a Elliott y él también a mí para aclarar respuestas._

 _Por una vez en la vida desde que tuve a papá, volveré a sonreír._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer final del capítulo:**_

 _ **-Topaz Damon hizo aparición en este capítulo y será la más relevante en la quinta saga y final de Future Fighters, así que no será primera vez que la vean porque también se aparecerá en el resto de algunos capítulos importantes de este fic. Es la prima de Elliott por parte de padre y porque luego de la dinastía de Philipp Damon en el pasado (FF Gaiden Cybile) los hijos de la dinastía (Philipp no fue el único hijo de los Damon) tienen los nombres de piedras preciosas. Crystal, madre de Elliott y así Topaz, la prima de éste son ejemplos.**_

 _ **-¿Saki olvidó a Seiko? ¿Saki besó a Elliott por voluntad? Lo primero sí, lo segundo… a medias, porque en el prólogo de Elliott sabremos qué fue lo que hizo además de compararla con Rosalie y atacarla en "ese mal tercio de triángulo amoroso con Seiko y ella". Supongo que ya se imaginan que hizo Elliott y específicamente "con qué".**_

Próximo capítulo es el prólogo de Elliott, su desdicha, su búsqueda a Saki, su enemistad con Seiko y especialmente lo mencionado en el prólogo del japonés: la primera pelea de este fic protagonizada por Elliott vs Mel en la mansión Masters mientras Seiko estaba entrenando en Grecia. Luego comienzan los capítulos reales del fic de Future Fighters III. Recuerden que los prólogos relatan en su mayoría lo sucedido en un año después de la partida de Saki con Elliott a Inglaterra y el viaje de Seiko a despertar el Ho-o no Hado, salvo Saki y Elliott a quienes describo además la historia de niños – por separado y cuando se conocen - que prometí contarlos acá.

Nos vemos pronto y disfruten ;)


	3. Prólogo Tercero: Elliott

Fin de los Prólogos, este es el último y posiblemente esta semana misma estará el primer capítulo de la tercera saga: Seiko contraataca.

Gracias a Gastón, Miki y a Kein Sylvan (desde las sombras) por apoyarme en cada entrega.

También a los lectores que disfrutan la historia.

Aun no he visto un review a pesar de subir dos prólogos, pero no me importa con solo saber que leyeron esta saga. Lo principal no es ganar reviews sino entretener, aunque no está de más dejar uno para así mejorar redacción o alguna que otra incoherencia que se me haya pasado por la mente.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes son ficticios, los mencionados de Darkstalkers, Street Fighter y King of Fighters son de Capcom y SNK respectivos. Mel es una remasterización del hijo de Ken.**_

 _ **Soundtrack utilizado para el fic:**_

 _ **-Devil God: Samurai Shodown / Mizuki, hay también una versión rematerizada para King of Fighters Maximum Impact.**_

* * *

 _Future Fighters III – Gyakushu (Strikes Back)_

 _Prólogo Tercero_

 _Elliott_

 _Escritas originalmente por Miki White y Kein Sylvan_

 _Reescrita por Khris-san_

 _Solo quiero relatarles una de mis tantas desventuras, un pasaje más de este pobre y desdichado corazón. Por algún motivo el ser humano tiene la necesidad de contar su versión de las cosas, su visión del mundo… y esta, esta es mi visión. A continuación, les dejo mi historia, la causante del más doloroso de mis males…_

 _Un rey jamás debe mostrar piedad son sus súbditos, un rey es el superior, es el amo, es quien da las órdenes… el súbdito es quien las obedece. Si no, recibe castigo. Si no, se adiestra para que aprenda, en caso contrario… la muerte._

 _Así es… soy el gran rey de todo lo que poseo, soy el gran soberano que tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies, quien siembra terror en el mundo, dejando que solo los más dignos vivan en este mundo._

 _Eso me enseñó mi padre, la persona que me inculcó todo lo que sé ahora._

 _El líder del segundo sindicato del crimen más grande del planeta y mano derecha de Shadaloo: Black Hands._

 _Al mismo que le quité la vida tras intentar abusar de Isabelle después del fallecimiento de mi madre. ¿Tenía… once años? ¿Comenzó mi locura desde allí? No, fueron dos actos que me condenaron a esto._

 _Ni siquiera los dioses se compararían a mí…_

 _Orochi, jum, sería un títere comparado con mi poder._

 _La dinastía de quienes están destinados a gobernar en la cima, la dinastía Damon, del cual soy casi el único que queda de la noble familia inglesa junto a mi prima Topaz. Elliott es mi nombre y solo unos pocos tienen el honor de conocerlo, para los demás solo soy su majestad… y solo para una persona seré su esclavo…_

 _Oh si, la musa que deleita mis sentidos, la hermosa flor de mis sueños que enciende cada gota de mi ser, la bella princesa que cautivó mi corazón… y la traidora que me llevó a la locura._

 _Esperanza es lo que presenta, y otra esperanza es la que otorga… Saki… Nozomi, la primera de mis locuras._

 _Si, la mujer de todas mis desdichas, el idilio con el que soñé desde los catorce años. Saki era una jovencilla de la misma edad caminando sola por las calles de Londres... con una chaqueta de al menos unas dos tallas más grande que la tuya, con la vista perdida en el cielo nocturno... seguramente pensando qué sería de ti. Acabaste de perder a tu padre y no es que fuese el mejor, pero eso significaba que deberías ir a la tierra del sol naciente junto a tu tutora legal._

 _Tan pequeñita, caminando perdida en tus pensamientos. Y yo, saliendo del teatro por estúpido compromiso con un socio de mi padre. Mi gran madre me dijo de niño "Elliott, sigue tus sueños", así que te seguí en ese mismo momento... necesitaba saber tu nombre. Conforme te seguía, me cautivaba más tu piel pálida. Tu corte de cabello, inusual en las chicas... corto en aquel entonces, una melena azul, ese azul que resaltaba ese ocre de tus ojos. Y en ese momento... supe que eras tú... alzando delicadamente la mano, bañada por la luz de la luna y los faros de la calle... Una mariposa revoloteaba y ofreciste tu mano para que descansara, así como la dulce doncella de mis cuentos de hadas que me contaron de niño... las mariposas reconocerían a su soberana y lo hicieron... entonces lo decidí, serias mía._

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? _– me preguntó con seriedad cuando me sonrojé más cuando me miraba. Me había descubierto observándola._

-Nada, solo que me gusta observar las flores, así como esas mariposas se posaban en ti – _le respondí a esa pequeña y bella musa._

-¿Perdón? _– preguntó con inquietud._

-Lo lamento, es que no sé lidiar con la gente _– intenté conectarme con ella, buscando una manera de entablar una pequeña plática –_ Me llamo Elliott. Elliott Damon ¿Y el tuyo?

…

No puedo decirlo, perdón pero me buscan en el orfanato. Adiós, Elliott.

 _Y así se marchó, pero dejaste un gran vacío en mi corazón, en mi corazón que se aceleró con tú suave y melodiosa voz, agitándolo cual mariposa revoloteando en un jardín de bellas flores… no tan bellas como tú, claro. Pero se entiende la analogía._

 _La segunda de mis locuras fue cuando tuve catorce años y ocuparme de los asuntos de mi padre como nuevo líder de Black Hands cuando conocí a él, al hombre que me brindó este poder y que como tonto que es lo desperdició tras ser derrotado por cierto marginal que mencionaré más tarde. Era la hora de la reunión cuando se presentó Bison. El líder, dictador y gran responsable de la creación de Shadaloo acompañado solo por Balrog. Vega sufrió un "cambio de conciencia" cuando se interceptó en el Psycho Field de Bison y el Aura Soul Spark de Rose, su mente se aclaró y dejó de ser ese asesino famoso del cual admiré en un principio. Sagat era un maestro Muay Thai retirado pero que enseñaba a niños el arte tailandés de la lucha._

-Elliott, me es un honor conocerte en persona.

-Ahórrate los discursos Bison ¿Qué demonios te traes?

-Nada – _me contestó Bison_ – solo venía a ofrecerte un trato bastante productivo a ti.

 _¿Qué sería? Ya era suficiente con ocuparme de una gran organización criminal –_ Dime que es.

Algo muy simple - _me respondió el dictador birmano_ \- Entregarte algo que te servirá como inicio para acabar con todos y tener el mundo a tus pies. En especial encontrar a esa chica que buscas.

 _Allí me habló del poder del odio, usar el propio odio de ellos y contra ellos, de la fuente infinita de poder que te brindará casi la inmortalidad: El Psycho Power. Me serviría para buscar a Saki, encontrarla y lograr que estemos juntos, crear el imperio que mi padre no logró concretar y luego… eliminar al propio Bison con mis propias manos para estar solo con mi amada Saki en la eternidad. Saki, Saki, mira todas las decisiones que me obligaste a tomar solo por ti, por tu canto, tu piel, tus labios, tu humildad, tu belleza. Tú, mi musa, me obligaste a ceder mi alma al demonio solo para verte feliz._

 _Días después me costó un poco, pero te encontré finalmente..._

 _Estabas en Japón, en un mísero orfanato que tu tía cuidaba._

 _Encontré todos tus datos... todos. Incluyendo... tu padre... – que cosa cruel del destino._

 _Detalles menores._

 _Te envíe un pequeño detalle como regalo de cumpleaños. Para ti, mi amor, lo mejor. Pero lo rechazaste por los pequeños del orfanato. Querida, me cautivó aun más tu humildad, ¡cada vez más me enamorabas!_

¿No sería lindo que los niños tuvieran muebles nuevos?, ¿Una mejor casa?... yo podría dárselos... donativos. Así, no tendrías que lamentarte por no poder ayudarlos... solo te pido tu dulce compañía – _pregunté, necesitaba verla y tenerla lo más cerca de mí. ¡Ohhh, bella mariposa azul, tus encantos que niegas movieron mi alma hacia ti! Te pertenezco siempre._

 _Fue la excusa para que pudieses aceptar mi oferta, esos niños lo eran todo para ti y no rechazarías mi proposición. Terminaste por comprometerte conmigo a cambio de la ayuda a tu orfanato, donde investigué tus peleas callejeras para tener ese dinero. Saki, única... fuerte, fría, hermosa, pero... tan buena... noble... y con una voz melodiosa que me estremece cada vez que la oigo..._

 _Comencé por unos pocos días a la semana, pero cada segundo sin ti era una tortura... así que cada vez que podía, me quedaba en Japón, solo por ti. Pero, ya me estaba hartando... así que... te comencé a traer conmigo._

 _Pero no, continuaron los años cuando cumpliste los diecisiete donde cierta basura entrometida tuvo que meterse en nuestro camino… ese infeliz de Seiko Hoshi._

 _Al principio fue amistad entre ustedes dos, no lo negué e incluso supe que ese bastardo era el próximo huésped de Bison, pero a la vez hubo cierta chica que se entrometió cada vez que debía cumplir mi misión de capturarte y cumplir con la orden de Bison: Rosalie, la primera huésped de él y además, hija de esa adivina de Rose. Luego supe de mi nueva misión, era obtener el Soul Power de ella y por eso partí a Génova a buscarla, los plebeyos de allí la conocían y protegían e incluso intentaron alejarme, pero no, la muerte se apoderó de cada uno de ellos hasta que llegaron ambas: Rosalie y Rose a enfrentarme. La mayor cayó primero, pero Rosalie se levantó con más fuerza y su cabello cambió a carmesí. Claro, cambiaba cuando peleaba, pero no importa. La chica tenía un poder considerable y Bison lo sabía bien, fue parte del trato. Me costó derrotarla._

 _Y fue cuando Bison me enseñó una técnica destructora y a la vez que extraía almas… "Psycho Punisher". La usé contra ella y logré obtener su poder restante para llevarla a la sala que sobrevivió en Tailandia de Shadaloo. Desaparecí dejándola morir._

 _Eso provoco más a ese marginal, él la amó y cuando se enteró de su muerte como lo planeado, salió a la luz el oscuro poder del Satsui no Hado: necesario para el último objetivo del regreso de Bison en su cuerpo, pero eso hizo que "mi Cybile" comenzara a tenerle cariño, una amistad que pasó a un cariño y luego a… ¡que la besaste! ¡La besaste en tu propio dojo después de acabar con esas abejas de Bee! No, lo peor fue como mi amada le correspondió ese beso, como si lo deseara. Esta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Hoshi, ahora es personal ¡Me importa un carajo si Bison quiere volver! Yo mismo eliminaría a ese bastardo y que mejor que usando el poder que le robé a su novia para complementarlo a mí._

 _Así planee incendiar ese maldito castillo de Suzaku y sus recuerdos, fue golpe bastante bajo para ti. Necesitaba matarte pero no a tu conciencia, necesitaba que te descontrolaras, que no pudieses dominar tus acciones, que despertaras el Satsui no Hado por completo para así eliminarte y lo logré. Me hiciste frente, lo reconocí, más tarde llegó ese otro imbécil de Raptor quien no pudo soportar el ataque más poderoso del arsenal de un Ansatsuken: el Shun Goku Satsu. Saki llegó y se desmayó al verte ejecutar esa técnica, mejor para que no viera mi Psycho Power, pero cuanto intenté darte el golpe final, cambiaste el Shun Goku Satsu por un Metsu Shōryūken y ambos nos debilitamos._

 _Después Pierre nos obligó a juntar fuerzas para rescatara a Saki, no quería unirme a ti, pero era ella o nada. Luego me enteré de que lo habías derrotado con el Poder de la Nada. ¡Maldición! Exclamé, eras una amenaza mayor a la que pensaba. Pero no, no estoy dispuesto a perderte... ¡NO VOY A COMPARTIR A MI PRINCESA! ¡Es mía...mía! ¡Te ocultare en lo más alto del cielo, o en lo más oscuro del fondo de la tierra pero eres mía! ¡Eliminare a cualquiera que se interponga!_

 _Tenía que buscar un nuevo plan y lo encontré, tenía que destrozarlo psicológicamente, era mi única opción de comenzar mi ascenso._

-Por fin nos reuniremos las tres nuevamente – _oí tu voz desde las sombras_ – Claire… yo y… Emmet. Oh si, debo darle este presente también para el reencuentro y… ¿¡Mmph!?

 _Le tapé la boca con un pañuelo y la abracé tan fuerte desde atrás para no dejarla mover o escapar. Me quiso atacar porque me desconoció, pero con suerte evadí ese golpe cuando ella volteó su rostro y me vio a los ojos. Saki, cuántas veces debo decir que serás mía._

-¿¡E-Elliott… qué haces aquí!?

-Buena pregunta, querida – _la solté cuando mi mirada se posó sobre la suya. Ya no aguantaba más este dolor en mi pecho –_ aunque mejor dicho… ¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!?

-¿Ha-hacer… que co-cosa…? – _se asustaba conforme mi rostro se acercaba más al suyo. Perdóname amada mía, pero debía saber la cruda verdad._

-¿¡LO AMAS VERDAD!? – _la tomé de los brazos y la zarandeaba de un lugar a otro, me dio lástima tratarte así, pero tus actos quebrantaron más mi sola intención de amarte como mereces_ – ¡TE LO DI TODO, TE LO DI TODO DALILA TRAIDORA Y PREFERISTE A ESE MALDITO MARGINAL DE HOSHI! ¡¿RESPÓNDEME!?

 _Lo lamento, amada mía._

-Por favor… suéltame… E-Elliott suéltame…

-¿¡PARA QUÉ VAYAS A CORRER A LOS BRAZOS DE ESE DESGRACIADO!? ¡NO!¡Peleé por ti! ¡Todo lo hice por ti! El orfanato, tu vida, tu seguridad, ¡todo! ¿¡Y así me pagas!?

-E-Elliott… por fa-favor… me lastimas… - _¿la hacía llorar? No podía, no, pero no tenía alternativa, era mi única posibilidad de tenerla en mis brazos._

-No… ¡Yo te amo! ¡TE AMO Y ERES MÍA…! ¡¿OÍSTE SAKI!? ¡MÍA! ¡Escapé de esa basura del Makai cuando pude y encontré el resto del Psycho Power en las ruinas de Shadaloo… el punto 48106 en Tailandia! ¡Se cumplió cuando ese idiota de Bison me dijo…! ¡AHORA YO POSEO LA FUENTE INFINITA DE PODER! ¡EL PSYCHO POWER ES TODO MÍO! Me llevaste a la demencia – _exclamé con fuerza_ – Ya no esperaré más… O vienes conmigo… ¡O ESE MALDITO DE SEIKO MORIRÁ EN FRENTE DE TUS OJOS! – _la amenaza fue más fuerte… tengo que hacerlo, tengo que aprovechar la ocasión ahora o nunca._ – Tú eliges mi amor, te vienes conmigo a Inglaterra y aprendes a amarme como yo te amo a ti… o ese bastardo suplicará la muerte después que lo torture… a sus amigos, a su maldita familia. Elige… ¿¡QUIERES ESO O NO!?

 _Apoderarme de su dolor, aun estaba en sus pensamientos ese maldito infeliz, imaginándose como lo mataba en frente de sus ojos. Un placer y deleite para mi, contrastado con sus ojos llorosos y tu pena, pero tranquila "mi Cybile", pronto olvidarás esos recuerdos para abrirte a un mundo de deseos y sueños que siempre debieron corresponderte._

-Da-dame… un par de días… Iré contigo – _fue la respuesta que terminó rendida a mis pies. Lo deseaba, pero parte de mi quería recogerla, no podía eso sí, si mostraba debilidad ella se daría cuenta y no lograría mi objetivo. Paso siguiente Saki cayó, una risa diabólica se formó en mi boca que no dejé de admirar a mi obsesión en el suelo, mi bella princesa._ – me iré contigo a Inglaterra – _continuó en sollozos_ – pero te suplico: no l-lo lastimes…

-Te esperaré en dos días en esta dirección. No me falles… amorcito – _la tuve que dejar para así marcharme con el Psycho Power y preparar la fase dos de mi plan A._

 _Llegó el día cuando llegué al aeropuerto de esa basura llamada Japón. No me interesaba esperar porque sé que ella vendrá, además sería mi último día en este desastre de continente que solo visité para ver a mi amada._

 _Su mirada era tristeza, pero nada podía hacer hoy, más adelante terminarás más rendida a mí, crearemos nuestro imperio sin interrupciones y luego me desharé de Black Hands y Shadaloo solo por ti. Subimos a mi avión privado y nos largamos de allí._

 _Pasaron los meses después de nuestra huída como amantes… o eso pensaba._

 _Conociste a un pequeño llamado Timothy en las calles de Londres, un chiquillo encantador, pero a la vez serviría más para poner en marcha la fase tres de mi plan. Cada vez más tu resistencia ante mi era menor._

 _Éxtasis, si existe aquello a los que algunos llaman paraíso estaba en el. Las dulces fragancias de las flores no eran absolutamente nada, siquiera dignas de competencia ante el suave aroma que desprendían las delicadas hebras del cabello de la dulce joven que dormía en mis brazos, tan vulnerable, diminuta, y ahora en mis brazos ¿pueden creerlo? ¿No? ¡Pero así fue!… ni yo lo hubiese creído hace un par de semanas pero así fue. Claro, debo admitir que tuve algo de ayuda… Isabel mi fiel sirvienta ayudo a calmar los nervios y tensiones de mi dulce musa con un té de Melisa, y no precisamente azúcar… lo lamento querida mía, pero llevabas días sin dormir, y aquella sombra debajo de tus vividos ojos ya me resultaban tortuosas…_

 _Mientras pasaba mi mano por tu cabello una y otra vez disfrutando de la suavidad de este, no pude evitar imaginarte de otra forma… por favor, eviten el morbo de sus vulgares y sencillas mentes. No me refería a una imagen bizarra relacionada a alguna fantasía de quinceañero en pleno despertar, no. Me refiero a algo mucho más satisfactorio, me refiero a su cabello natural, sus largas pestañas, esa piel blanca cubierta solo por finas telas y sus labios… allí mi tortura. Oh querida… como pude pasar por mi mente aquella aterradora imagen… es la peor de mis pesadillas…_

 _Te imagine rodeada de lujos, tan radiante, pero tus labios pálidos… resecándose poco a poco al igual que el brillo de tus ojos… y por mi culpa, por mis manos empapadas de pecado._

 _Yo jamás te haría daño y lo sabes. Si quisiera causarte mal alguno ya lo hubiese hecho, ¡nada me lo impediría! A excepción de… de tu mirar. Puedo evitar todo impulso asesino en mi menos la tentación… la tentación ni el más benévolo santo se libra de ella, siempre está allí y nosotros nos abrazamos a ella queramos o no camuflada de "imaginación". Pasamos horas y horas imaginando cualquier cosa que no somos capaces de hacer o decir y si alguien se entera… ¡Ja!... Lo negaremos, porque distorsionaría todo ¿No es así? ¿Me van a negar que jamás imaginaron a su rival muerto? ¿Al maestro rodando por las escaleras? ¿A la mujer que no les corresponde?... está bien, es un tabú aun, otro día les hablare con detalle de la belleza del instinto humano. Volviendo al tema… la tentación, mi maldita imaginación me mostró una imagen tan divina, rebosante de la más desconocida armonía entre vida y muerte donde mi amada era protagonista y yo autor… como lo siento. ¿Saben por qué? porque imaginarlo es el primer paso para todo._

 _Aquella imagen me arrebato el sueño, pero no podía sacarla de mi mente. Me torturaba, no tanto como saber que mi amor por ti no era correspondido. Lo niegas, siempre dices que no amas a nadie… ni que amaras nunca, ¡pero sé que parte de tus pensamientos están con un indigno infeliz que ya está muerto! ¡De un estúpido que su recuerdo te pone triste! De aquel castaño que… que me ha robado lo único que no puedo tener por la fuerza, y cuando suspiraste al oír su nombre aquella imagen tuya muerta volvió a mi mente, sentí aquel impulso correr por mi cuerpo, se acercaba el final de mis males, solo con presionar mis manos en tu cuello y hacer real aquella imagen acabaría mi tortura de una vez... -Muerta… de rojo te verías tan bien, rojo sangre… combinaría con tus ojos y tu blanca piel. Volteaste tu mirada a mí, me sentí miserable… no puedo, no puedo matarte. Es la primera vez que me pasa, por primera vez en mi vida que quedaba paralizado y me sentía… ¿mal? ¿Es esto a lo que llaman culpa? Al fin entendía la frase que alguna vez oí de mi padre_

" _El amor es el peor de los dolores, es tan dulce como la miel pero amargo como hiel. Ojala nunca lo conozcas, porque te hará débil y vulnerable"_

 _Cuánta razón querido padre, quien diría que mí distorsionada pasión no correspondida… me haría débil, solo que en esos momentos verías algo que no pensé en mi cabeza._

 _Saki, no dabas crédito a lo que veías, entraste al despacho mi mansión y me encontraste riendo como loco en frente del cadáver de un hombre en el piso. Sujeté tu rostro, debía obligarte a que miraras a los ojos, que creyeras las palabras que diría a continuación._

-¡No le veas a él! ¡Mírame a mi… no puedes ver algo así!

 _Por tu cabeza solo ocurría una cosa: yo lo asesiné. No, fue defensa propia, ¡iba a traicionarme, iba a atacarme! tal vez… tal vez… pero yo reía, lo disfruté como nunca en la vida_

–Elliott… eres… eres un asesino… eres un…

-No…no querida mía… - _exclamaba yo entre sollozos_ \- por favor, te lo ruego ¡Me postrare a tus pies si es lo que quieres! ¡Arrancaré mis ojos si son los que te aterran! Pero por favor… por favor… no me niegues tu mirada. Es preciso que me veas a los ojos cuando te hable de mí, de mi desdicha, de mis penas…

 _Porque también siento, ¿sabes? Si clavas un puñal en mi, también sangraré. Anda… ¡apuñala mi desdichado corazón de una vez! ¡Ha ha ha ha! No… no lo harías… ¡No podrías!... no lo harías… no lo harías… ha ha ha~~_

 _Yo pasaba del llanto a las carcajadas una y otra vez sin soltar el rostro de la chica que comenzaba a sentir miedo ante mí actuar, pues así soy yo, pero sé que de esta forma ella intentará aplacar mi dolor y así se entregaría a mis cuidados. Un buen comienzo para la operación "suprimir mentes". Intentó mediar conmigo, hablarme, calmarme._

-Shhh… no nono no…no me temas… ¡No me temas!... perdón, no debí gritarte…lo lamento…

 _Supliqué su misericordia, a la única persona que es capaz de mover mi mundo._

-Elliott… me…me estas….me estas a-asustando… me…. m-me lastimas…

 _La solté al instante, retrocedí unos pasos y pasé una rápida mirada por toda la habitación como buscando algo. Encontré un abre cartas, el dolor físico no era nada, debía probarle como me sentía ahora. Era lo ideal para tener su cariño._

-¡Cometí el peor de mis pecados! ¡No merezco esto!-

 _Sin dudarlo me corté la palma de ambas manos…la sangre comenzó a fluir. El corte era profundo pero no me importó en lo absoluto "¿Cómo pude lastimarla?" pensé. Me dejé caer de rodillas al piso, Saki intento acercarse a mí, pero .me negaba. Bien por ahora_

-¡Te quedas en tu lugar!… ¡Te lastimaría!... te lastimaría…. Ha... ha ha ha

 _Una risa, una aterradora carcajada que era ninguneada por las sinceras lagrimas que rodaban por mis pálidas mejillas. Saki, tu debilidad por el desvalido y por quien sufre, por eso comenzaste a moverse por voluntad, como si tuvieses una idea en mente._

-"…tiempo de noche en cada sentimiento…

 _Cae la noche, trae el bello silencio… por siempre la belleza oculta en la oscuridad"_

 _Era mi canción favorita y ahora, ahora la cantaba un ángel solo para mí ¡Solo para mí, marginal! Escuchar la dulce voz de la joven era necesario. Aun de rodillas, gateo hasta los pies de la chica y abrazándome a sus piernas pidiendo perdón._

" _La noche trae la música de la oscuridad…"_

 _Me sumé, ahora la canción tenía a dos intérpretes, a dos amantes…_

 _Saki: Abre tu mente a lo desconocido, la fantasía oculta en el manto más oscuro de la noche. Cierra tus ojos y yo veré por ti… La noche y el canto de la oscuridad…"_

 _Elliott: "Cierra los ojos y te juro que veras aun mas ¡Deja que la música de noche venga por ti…! Veras la belleza de la oscuridad"…_

 _Saki se dejó caer de rodillas también, estaba a la altura mis ojos azules. Tenía miedo, realmente estaba aterrada… pero, sentía lastima por mí. Ojalá nunca hubieses visto al monstruo que tienes a tus pies, que vieras al verdadero Elliott, al verdadero Damon que siempre se preocupó por tu seguridad y tu . Tal vez el solo era una víctima…es decir, mírenlo… tan vulnerable…a mis pies pidiendo perdón…pensaba ella._

 _El elegante, bello, hermoso y fino vestido de Saki estaba manchado por la sangre de mis manos, también el piso y las lujosas alfombras de aquella habitación._

-Elliott… ¿ya estas mejor? - _Casi por instinto, por esa dulzura innata que lleva cada mujer en lo más profundo de su ser, la necesidad de proteger al desvalido, el suave tacto un tesoro único del género femenino… La joven repetía la pregunta, esta vez pasando su mano por mi rostro ¡Que días tan dichosos tengo en estos momentos!_

\- Elliott… ¿Te sientes mejor? – _me volviste a preguntar._

 _El calor de la mano en su mejilla, a pesar de todo ella sentía compasión por mí, aunque mi padre haya matado al tuyo, lo sabías. Lo sabías tan bien que causaba más dolor que las heridas en sus manos._

-Escuchas… ¿Escuchas eso? ¿lo puedes oír? _– Pregunté_ \- ¿no lo oyes verdad? No, tu no. Porque eres dulce, buena, pura… aun no conoces lo que yo conocí… y no los puedes escuchar…

-¿Qué debo escuchar Elliott? – _No debías preguntar._

El placer de jugar a ser Dios… tener la elección de la vida y la muerte en tus manos – _decía mientras mostré mis ensangrentadas manos_ – Eres tan diferente a como te idealice por tanto…tanto tiempo…. Eres mejor, mejor de lo que imagine…más de lo que pude imaginar… y ahora, quiero que escuches mi historia. ¡LA HISTORIA DE UN DIOS!, ¡DEL VERDADERO ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE!

* * *

 _Querida… ¿por qué? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? No negaré que me encanta verte así. Tendida en mí sobre mi cama, con el cabello en plena libertad, sin ser tocado por nada, así, al natural como la hiedra que crece libre en el bosque y se enreda donde se le plazca. Tu respiración… a un ritmo suave, tan suave que apenas mueve tu pecho y me confirma que estas en un sueño profundo ¿Qué estarás soñando? ¿Qué pasara en tu mente cuando te entregas a los brazos de lo intangible? Mientras esas preguntas danzan una y otra vez en mi cabeza no puedo evitar sonreír ¡Sonreír, Saki! ¡Me haces sonreír! Me siento un chiquillo estúpidamente enamorado ha ha ha… Mientras te acaricio el rostro velando el encantador sueño tuyo, me siento diferente: No siento ira, siento dicha… oh cielos… pe-perdón… mano indiscreta la mía, sin querer rozo tus labios… pero… ¿sería malo? ¿Sería tan malo si te robo solo un beso? ¿Qué es un beso después de todo? Solo apretaría tus labios con los míos… solo un poco… ¿Qué pecado hay en eso?... yo te amo... en el amor todo vale… ¿no?_

 _Me acercaba lentamente a ti, con un extraño revoloteo en el estomago, mariposas tuyas supongo querida… solo uno, con eso podría morir en paz en ese mismo instante ¡Si pudiera llevar conmigo algo a la tumba te juro que sería un beso tuyo! Pero me detuve. Sé que no podría detenerme después, y no sería justo para ti tener que lidiar así con mis "instintos"… no, no así, sin chance de rehusarte… o participar en el mejor de los casos… no así mi amada. No es justo robar un beso tuyo estando sedada._

 _¿Y cómo llegamos a esto? Simple: entraste a mi despacho y viste a un imbécil muerto en el piso, era lógico con tu pureza que te exaltaras y me exigieras explicaciones, pero realmente no estaba de humor para darlas, además llevabas días durmiendo mal, y ese pequeño ingrediente extra en el té de jazmín que tan bien prepara mi querida Isabel, no solo te hace dormir plácidamente… poco a poco disminuye tu voluntad, gradualmente, y además tiene una consecuencia aun mejor. Si se consume por un tiempo prolongado, vas perdiendo noción del pasado… menos pasado, menos voluntad, mayor felicidad para nosotros querida._

 _Mientras duermes supongo que no te molestara que me recueste junto a ti, después de todo, es mi habitación, mi cama. Aun que no me molestaría decir "nuestra"._

 _Espero me perdones por esa pequeña discusión que tuvimos ayer._

* * *

 _~~ Flash Back ~~_

-Elliott, ya te dije que me quedare aquí por voluntad – _te resignabas a aceptar tu nuevo destino escrito por mi –_ pero no me pidas que cambie mi modo de ser porque bien sabes que es por…

-"Ese" – _dije con asco, se refería a ese maldito de Hoshi._

-S-no… - _intentaste ocultar tu respuesta mirando hacia abajo –_ bueno, no la manera que tú piensas. Él y su familia fueron buenos conmigo y…

-Y tu pecas de ingenua – _debí decirlo, era el inicio de mi plan_ – Crees que si la bella Rosalie no hubiese muerto, ese infeliz de todos modos ¿te hubiese profesado ese "amor" de cual habla?

 _Ese fue un golpe bajo, lo pude ver en tu rostro… un dolor profundo invadió tu corazón casi y lo pude sentir. Como si recogieras en el instante piezas de un roto cristal para que no notase que te dolió la pregunta. Querida, cuando recoges vidrios rotos a la ligera, te puedes cortar._

-… yo… yo…

 _Me sentí culpable por causarte aquel dolor, pero era necesario. "primero viene la destrucción antes de la nueva creación" y debo eliminar cada aspecto positivo que tengas de ese idiota._

-Saki, querida… yo, yo lo lamento. Es solo que no se me hace justo lo que te hace ese infame… te trata como si fueras un premio de consuelo

 _Saki, Saki, Saki… tan linda y perfecta, pero tienes un bajo autoestima. Es increíble pensar que usabas flequillo para cubrir tu lindo rostro, y que te sentías menos en comparación a otras chicas, siendo que eres perfecta._

\- … no me puedo comparar con ella… - _tratabas de defenderte y a la vez defender a ese desgraciado que solo te ha hecho sufrir cada una de tus penurias._

-Ella no se puede comparar contigo… eres perfecta… - _debía mostrarle lo bello y angelical de su ser. Era necesario, si, muy necesario para reordenarte ese autoestima y también tu corazón._

 _Rubor… ese encantador rubor en tus mejillas me cautivó aun más… ¿Rubor? Si, mi plan funcionaba._

-… no es… no es verdad – _seguías negándote a su esencia. Querida Saki, era tan difícil halagarte, pero más fácil destruir tu bella mente con ese marginal en tu cabeza._

-No, tienes razón porque eres más que perfecta, solo mírate

 _En ese instante acomode tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, y te obligué a voltear al espejo detrás de ti._

-Mira, Saki Nozomi… ¿Qué ves?... – _pregunté para luego tomar su bello y claro rostro para mirarla a sus ojos cual danza de colores entre sus ocres y mis azules ojos_ – Yo veo, el azul de las aguas del mar de noche… la palidez de una flor de durazno a punto de florecer, la armonía de un eco mudo y sin retorno… de tu silencio…

 _Y fue cuando te desmayaste, el momento ideal de suprimir aquellos malditos recuerdos que tienes de ese bastardo llamado Hoshi. No, no haré que lo odies, eso será un plan B si es que falla, por ahora lo olvidarás… olvidarás que te fuiste de Japón, olvidarás que conociste a su estúpida familia, olvidarás a cada uno de esos plebeyos que dicen ser tus amigos. Solo me tienes a mí, bella musa._

 _Es hora de que el Psycho Power haga lo suyo._

 _~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~_

* * *

-¿E-Elliott?

-¡Saki! Oh… yo… lamento esta situación, es decir, estar contemplándote mientras dormías es… es que… yo… eh…

-Huh… me duele un poco la cabeza… ¿me desmaye?

 _Tan dulce, tan inocente… espero que no recuerdes nada de lo que te dije, o lamentablemente debía hacer algo que me dolía más que las palabras que te dije – aunque eran para una buena causa: que olvidaras a ese maldito indigno de Hoshi._

-Si querida – _respondí_ \- poco después de verte en el espejo.

 _Eso fue ayer para mí, para ti, fue esta mañana._

-Ya veo… - _respondiste en sonrisas. ¿Hay algo más bello que no recordar las cosas que nos traen tristezas? ¡Shazam! Nunca viste nada en mi despacho. Bendito elixir del olvido, o mejor dicho, bendito seas Psycho Power. Bison, Bison, jamás pensaste que yo lo llevaría a niveles más allá de lo que soñabas._

-Elliott… _\- su dulce voz me llamaba. Cuanto adoraba esas súplicas._

-¿Si querida? – _pregunté nuevamente. Este momento… no lo cambiaría por nada, extendiste tímidamente tu mano hacia mí. Se poso cual tímida mariposa en mi mejilla. Sé lo que piensas querida, aun te da vueltas en la cabeza lo de "comparar"._

-… gracias… - _hablabas dubitativamente –_ tal vez…yo…

 _¿Tal vez?... ¡tal vez!... ha ha ha… que dicha… lo estas considerando. Ahora, solo queda quitar los escombros finales…_

-Sabes que te esperaré la vida entera si así lo quieres. Tú eres la ÚNICA en mi vida, ANTES DE TI, jamás amé. YO TE AMO DESDE SIEMPRE – _no como aquel_ – y que con el tiempo…

-Gracias – _me interrumpió ella -_ eres en el único que puedo confiar

 _No me dejaste terminar, pero que gusto me da… te aferraste a mi… ¿me abrazas Saki?, tus lagrimas….deja que tus lagrimas limpien la buena imagen que tenias de ese maldito, tu inseguridad es mi mejor aliada. Eso es mi vida, refúgiate en mi… solo en mi…en nadie más… porque poco a poco, iré borrando ese dolor que arrastras en el pecho. ¿Uh? ¿Me besas de la nada? ¡Eso! Piérdete en este bello recuerdo, mi amor, no sufras más mientras te correspondo este beso soñado. Teñiré todas y cada una de las rosas blancas de esta mansión de rojo carmesí con la sangre de aquel estúpido. Pero primero lo haré sentir el dolor en todas y cada una de sus expresiones y prolongare su agonía lo más posible, tal vez le muestre su interior antes de morir…literalmente je, je… Disfrutaré mientras el muy bastardo brama suplicando la muerte para liberarse de tanto dolor y extinguiré cualquier luz, cualquier rastro de su paso por tu vida… ¡mi vida! porque… eres mía… mía y de nadie más._

* * *

 _En ello pasaron otros dos meses desde que mi amada y yo nos besamos y comenzamos a crear esta bella historia de amor, pero no era suficiente, había una amenaza latente que podría poner en riesgo mis planes… No, no era ese indigno que desapareció como niña, ni menos su estúpido padre quien ni siquiera ha podido hacerme frente… era otro, alguien similar en fuerza. Masters._

 _Me excusé con mi querida "Cybile" de atender a un orfanato mientras ella jugaba con Timothy – que alegría me da al usar a ese chiquillo para que Saki no descubra mis actos – Perfecto para así usar el Psycho Power y viajar hacia la mansión Masters. Una vez cercano al gran patio de jardín llego a la mansión del indigno. Era bastante obvio que siendo un ricachón tiene un sistema de seguridad muy sofisticado y bien preparado, justo como lo pensé, pero nada que no haya visto antes. Recuerden que soy Elliott Damon y poseo tecnología de última generación capaz de desestabilizar cualquier alarma. Si pude desbaratar a la interpol, a la CIA, a esos mercenarios Ikari, Delta Red y las fuerzas norteamericanas, era tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño el entrar a su llamada mansión. Lo que sigue es clásico: corto las líneas de comunicación como el teléfono y cortó el suministro de energía eléctrica, claro que al hacer esto, demuestro mi ubicación, pero no tengo problemas con eso. Sigo mi camino hacia mi objetivo, pero extrañamente no encuentro ningún guardia. Debo suponer que este tal niño rico suponía que podría venir y no quiso arriesgar más vidas que pudieran caer en el fuego cruzado._

 _Sabia decisión tomaste._

 _Continué caminando cuando un solo foco de energía de respaldo se iluminó cuando lo vi con su doji de combate rojo. Este indigno me esperaba, a su lado estaba la maldita hermana de ese infeliz._

-Jum… sabías perfectamente que vendría… me sorprendes cada vez, Masters.

-Ya verás lo que sentirás una vez que te golpeé con todas mis fuerzas – _exclamó ese idiota y encrespando puños –_ tomaré el lugar de Seiko y te derrotaré.

-Eso si es que no sales tan lastimado como él – _le respondí a Masters –_ porque creo que huir de esa manera después de darle un golpe tan bajo como tener al amor de mi vida…

-¡Cállate! – _Me gritó ese malnacido cuando comenzó a tomar su posición de guardia -_ ¡Saki jamás se quedaría con un loco como tú y Seiko no hu…! Él volverá… pero le daré la sorpresa de que fuiste derrotado.

 _Es como si intentara ocultarme algo, pero no me importa. Bien, adiós al ataque sorpresa, somos solo tú y yo Masters._

 _Un primer golpe salió de él pero logré bloquearlo para devolverle su ataque pero al abdomen, cosa que ese infeliz logró también evadir. La velocidad de ambos era casi la misma, impactando puños y patadas como cual gladiadores en un coliseo para morir._

 _-¡Hadoken!_

 _-¡Psycho Crusher!_

 _Mi técnica atraviesa esa miserable onda y lo conectaba, aprovechando el momento para girar y usar mi patada en un golpe tan fuerte que lo mandé a estrellarse contra las paredes del comedor. Sabía que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y por eso fui inmediatamente para atacarlo, pero una patada invertida golpeaba mi rostro y luego esa mareante Tatsumaki Senpukyaku me impactó cuatro veces más para usar otra patada en el aire y mandarme abajo. Si, esta pelea comenzaba a amarla._

¿¡Es todo lo que tienes, Masters!? _– Asentí en provocarlo -_ ¿¡No dijiste que ibas a derrotarme!? ¡Solo eres una basura!

 _Funcionaba, pues cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza mis ataques, pero este desgraciado de Mel llegó a soportar mi Psycho Crusher con su estúpido Shinku Hadoken para contrarrestar y retomar sus golpes._

 _Ohhh si, pasaron los minutos y nuestro combate fue digno de los reyes que somos. Un Damon contra un Masters, hasta siento pena tener que matarlo. Pero de pronto recuerdo que es amigo de esa ESCORIA y mi sed de sangre aumenta._

 _Mi combate ha durado más de lo que estimaba. Este tipo es bueno, pero no vine aquí por el bien de la pelea. Soy un profesional y siempre estoy preparado. Con un ataque sorpresa, logro incapacitar a mi oponente con una mezcla especial de veneno. Exacto, después de que ese marginal haya derrotado a ese maldito vampiro del Makai, logré encontrar la fuente restante del Psycho Power que Bison utilizaba en sus cuerpos de repuesto y con ello eliminar los clones que hizo en caso de que su cuerpo no soportara la nueva fuerza. Craso error, Bison, porque a diferencia de ti, yo pude absorber todo el poder psíquico y materializarlo de muchas maneras: entre ellas como un veneno mortal sin cura._

 _Continuando con este bello relato, aproveché de distraer a Masters para usar todo el Psycho Power en un Mega Psycho Crusher y usar la palma de mis manos como un verdadero aguijón hacia su corazón. El tipo se levanta y observaba su vista nublada, lo cual sin dudarlo ataqué con todas mis fuerzas para matarlo, pero a pesar de todo seguía luchando cuando conté lo que le hice en su patético cuerpo._

.¡Mal-maldito… maldito co-cobarde! – _El tipo me llama cobarde, pero él no es nadie para juzgar mis métodos. Después de todo este no es un combate uno a uno, es un asesinato, una guerra a muerte y aunque quisiera, no puedo hacer esto personal. Debo ser rápido y eficaz, ya que él no es mi objetivo. De pronto, esa odiosa técnica del Hadoken me golpea. No lo sabía, pero aquella hermana del marginal ha estado aquí todo este tiempo. Su ataque fue fuerte y fue al lado de Masters para auxiliarlo._

-¿Mel… te encuentras bien?

-¡Ryo-Ryoko, vete! ¡Vete lo más rá-rápido que puedas!

 _Por alguna razón sentí que el ki de esa niña comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco e incluso se asemejaba a la de su tonto hermano. Se puso de pie y comenzó a atacarme con todo, apenas podía defenderme de sus técnicas y justamente ese sentimiento de proteger a Masters le hizo ganar fuerzas de quizás donde. Ohh… que bello sentimiento – nótese que usé sarcasmo en esa boba pseudo-relación._

 _No me interesaba atacarla, pero estaba descolocado en mis pensamientos… era un pequeño dilema de mi mente..._

 _No me importa para nada la hermana del indigno. Esa mujer debería morir por el simple hecho de tener la misma sangre plebeya de mi enemigo, pero a la vez mi "amada Cybile" le tiene un gran aprecio. Claro, también le tiene afecto a esa escoria de… ¡DE SEIKO HOSHI! – ARGGRRR… hasta me enfada en pensar en su nombre – pero de él puedo tolerar que me culpe de su muerte. Mi amada entenderá con el tiempo que su muerte era necesaria para que seamos felices, pero esta niña..._

 _¡Rayos! ¡Estoy perdiendo tiempo!_

 _Bien, no la mataré, pero sé que si le pasa algo pondré al marginal mas furioso de lo que ya está y necesito que este lo suficientemente "destrozado" para que mi plan funcione. Debía atraerlo hacia mí y darle la muerte perfecta._

 _Contraataco y esta chica como buena artista marcial que es, detecta mi sed de sangre y trata de proteger a Masters a como dé lugar. Pensé que sería fácil de someter, pero de verdad es más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar, hasta tuve que recibir la misma técnica de onda de Masters, pero a diferencia de él y de su hermano, su Shinku Hadoken era concentrable a corta distancia y a mayor potencia. No por nada es la hija de un peleador de artes marciales famoso… pero todo peleador tiene debilidades y esta niña no era la excepción. Tuvo dos problemas: esta chica pelea a la defensiva. Debo aprovechar su falta de experiencia en combate real – me refiero a los combates de vida o muerte – y atacarla con toda mi fuerza. La ataco como a la peor de mis enemigos y no me contengo, así como lo hice con Masters. Un golpe de lleno al rostro, otro al pecho y un tercero a la quijada, su sangre saltaba con cada golpe y a pesar de levantarse con fuerzas, nuevamente arremetía con mis más poderosas técnicas y en especial con mi Psycho Field. Una onda psíquica que encierra a mi oponente y descargas salen alrededor suyo, cosa que aproveché para usar nuevamente mi Mega Psycho Crusher para darle en toda su humanidad y ser disparada hacia afuera de la mansión._

 _¡Aja! ¡Logré dañarla con éxito! Mmm... Cayó de repente. ¿Se me habrá pasado la mano? Je je je je. De verla ahí tan indefensa, tan tierna y llena de vida. Sí, me dan ganas de extinguir su último fuego de vida... Je je je je, solo una muerte..._

- _Uooaaagh… Shooo… Shoryuuuuu Reppaaaaaaa!_

 _Un poderoso "Shōryūken" de más fuerza me saca de mi trance. Masters, de alguna manera se sobrepuso a los efectos de mi veneno y se puso de nuevo de pie. ¡Imposible! No, está aún afectado por el veneno: su cansancio era notorio y sus energías estaban débiles, pero su espíritu de pelea lo mantiene de pie, y algo más... Oh, ya veo. Desea proteger a toda costa la vida de la hermana del indigno._

-¡Te-te haré pagar… pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Ryoko! – _pensé que iba a cargar más ki para atacarme… pero este cae por los efectos del veneno de mi nuevo Psycho Power._

 _Bien, aunque no fue como quería – que era matarlos a ambos – creo que he hecho mucho daño aquí. Si Masters moría o no, no afecta para nada mi plan. Además, la hermana del marginal salió afectada, eso debe bastar por ahora: Inconsciente._

-Adiós Masters. Esto solo fue un pequeño saludo – _reí con franqueza y autosatisfacción –_ Dile a ese marginal que mi siguiente ataque será igual de inesperado y muy pronto sabrá de mi.

-¡Mal-maldito hijo de puta, Elliott! ¡Maldita se-seas! – _Aquel malnacido me grita unas cosas que no vale la pena recordar. Pero el daño está hecho. Si esa niña muere, pues es cosa del destino, pero no soporté sus insultos que para hacer más creíble el provocar a ese indigno, prendí fuego a la mansión Masters. Me marché de allí con el Psycho Warp y regresé a la mansión a ducharme y buscar la misma ropa pero más limpia. Volví a la entrada para que no sospecharan nada y Saki me recibió, le mentí diciendo que unos bandidos me atacaron y que la policía – corrupta por mi – los detuvo. Ella me abrazó y un beso suyo me confortó._

 _Je je je ¡SEIKO! La próxima vez te aseguro que te llevaras a uno de tus amigos en una tumba. Claro, si tu querida hermanita no se muere antes por mis golpes o quemada, je je je je je je je…_

 _Dejar psicológicamente dañada a su hermana._

 _Dejar casi muerto a Masters._

 _Arrebatarte todo lo que soñaste._

 _Quedarme con la mujer más bella del mundo._

 _Hoshi… estás derrotado… ¡YO ELLIOTT DAMON, TRIUNFÉ SOBRE TI!_

* * *

Elliott es según yo y en las sagas siguientes, uno de los mejores villanos por ahora. De hecho sabrán más adelante que otros extremos tomará para conseguir su objetivo.

Psycho Power, era obvio que suprimiría los recuerdos de Saki con algo, debía asegurarse de su triunfo, pero sabemos que como spoiler de esta saga no lo es ya que tendrá que enfrentar pronto a Seiko en una batalla final.

Lo de Elliott y su padre se ahondará más en los capítulos siguientes, así como también otra inclusión: Cassandra, madre de Saki.

Eso y espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) (Malditas pruebas y trabajos no graciosos)


	4. Seiko Contraataca

Creo que voy actualizando muy rápido e inspirado o ya ni idea tengo :P

Finalmente llega el primer capítulo de esta nueva saga, los anteriores eran prólogos divididos en tres partes obviamente en sus protagonistas y antagonistas: Seiko, Saki y Elliott, en ese orden.

Sé que no podrá servir de mucho pero este capítulo va para Miki, totalmente dedicado a ella.

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _ **-Los personajes son de SNK y Capcom respectivamente.**_

 _ **-Mel Masters es una remasterización de Street Fighter III**_

 _ **-Los ficticios son de la imaginación de Miki White y yo.**_

 _ **-Kein Sylvan es el encargado de la adaptación de Elliott.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

 _Seiko contraataca_

 _(Seiko "Strikes Back")_

Ha pasado un año exactamente desde la partida de Seiko a nuevas tierras, el entrenamiento era lo único que existía en su vida.

También ha pasado el tiempo donde Saki se marchó de Japón junto con Elliott, amenazada por arrebatar la vida de quienes más apreció y amó.

Pero no solo eso, han llegado de la misma manera los 480 años, la última oportunidad de acabar con la maldición de Cybile que se originó tiempo atrás…

Pero muchas cosas pasaron durante ese año.

Mel estaba aun en el hospital, en coma y recuperándose de las heridas que Elliott causó excepto de una: al nuevo nivel del Psycho Power que logró llegar: utilizarlo como un veneno que causa la muerte de forma dolorosa. Masters estaba en riesgo vital.

Ryoko también sufrió la ira de Elliott y los golpes sufridos no eran nada comparados al trauma psicológico que dejó Damon. Apenas podía dormir y si lo hacía, era con una pesadilla latente: la muerte de Mel y de su hermano.

Otro de quienes están en el hospital era Sho Kusanagi, quien sufrió un ataque inesperado de Juri Han en el terminal de trenes de Esaka y liberada de la cárcel por el mismo Elliott y sus influencias. A diferencia del americano, éste solo quería recuperarse y vengar esa humillante derrota a manos de la coreana quien logró recuperar su _Feng Shui Engine_ apartado de fallas.

Claire y Emmet esperaban el regreso de Saki, pero han sido atacadas y salvadas a manos de los demás Ansatsuken quienes han defendido la región.

Black Hands se ha extendido a nivel mundial, todas las organizaciones corrompidas, Damon estaba al frente con Saki y sus recuerdos suprimidos en sus brazos. Lo tenía todo.

…

…

¿?: Disculpa, esta es un área restringida y nadie puede entrar – exclamó un hombre de boina con el símbolo de Black Hands en los hombros. Incluso atravesar la frontera a Japón ya era más complicado – Es mejor que vuelvas desde… ¡cough!

Una patada invertida recibió de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos avellanas que lo dejó noqueado al instante. Con karategi blanco al igual que su cinta, un collar púrpura en su cuello, cubierto por una capa negra, morral de viaje blanco y descalzo de pies, interrumpía en la frontera para cruzar tierra nipona y reencontrarse con su familia y seres queridos. En ello observó como otros hombres rodeaban a dos mujeres que luchaban contra ellos y que apenas lograban resistir uno que otro golpe recibido ante la cantidad de soldados.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué nos metimos en esto, Emmet!? – preguntó Claire ocupándose de al menos un grupo de diez sujetos, todos armados.

-¡Porque es la única forma de acceder al puto sistema fronterizo de Black Hands y encontrar a Saki! _¡Hurricane Launcher!_ – respondió la de cabellos rizados quien agarraba a uno de ellos y con giro lo lanzaba a otro grupo de soldados. Solo que cuando eliminaban a algunos, salían otros a reemplazarlos.

Emmet sintió como uno de ellos logró darle un golpe serio a las costillas, bajando su guardia para darle con la parte trasera del arma en la cabeza. Claire intentó reaccionar, pero en el momento de distracción lograron golpearla y sostenerla de manos y pies para dejarla inmóvil. El mismo hombre que había dejado semiinconsciente a Emmet se acercaba poco a poco… y no en plan de golpearla.

-Eres ruda, preciosa… pero veamos si también eres ruda en la cama… – acto seguido, Emmet escupió el rostro de el soldado quien resultó ser uno de los generales de Black Hands, quién reaccionó con una bofetada que le dejó sangrando los labios a la chica - ¡Y aparte eres una vil perra! ¡Luego de ti seguirá esa otra chica!

Intentó quitarle la ropa para violarla, Claire no podía hacer nada ante el forcejeo y cansancio de la pelea anterior. Emmet trató de zafarse pero el resultado era nulo, también se quedó sin fuerzas por el agotamiento… hasta que una onda expansiva a la cual escuchó como… - _Shinkuuu… ¡Hadooooooken! –_ logró que el general la soltara para usar el _Ashura Senku_ e irse rápidamente para auxiliar a Emmet.

-Emmet, despierta… despierta… - exclamó el joven.

La norteamericana abría los ojos lentamente cuando logro divisar el rostro de quien había golpeado hace un año cuando trató mal a Saki – Tú…

-Ya habrá tiempo de que me agradezcas por salvarte el trasero y de que me regañes porque me fui de Japón sin razón – sonreía Seiko quien había retornado a la arena – déjame buscar a Claire y no se separen de mi.

Seiko se quitaba su capa negra para lanzarla a los aires y arremeter contra todos los soldados de Black Hands con su nuevo arsenal de técnicas. Claire fue liberada y se unió a Emmet quien no dudó en abrazarse a ella… provocando a la vez un leve rubor en las mejillas de ambas que trataron de evitarlo viendo de cerca como el japonés se deshacía de los soldados, uno por uno sin siquiera usar el mínimo poder que apenas usaba una que otra técnica conocida por ellas. Más precisos, con solo un _Shakunetsu Hadoken_ logró derribar a ocho hombres con la nueva fuerza explosiva poseída.

-Son demasiados – exclamó Seiko – así que es hora de ir a un nuevo nivel y a la vez derrotarlos a todos de un instante… ¡Afírmense bien chicas que golpearé al centro! _Kongou…_ – Emmet y Claire miraban como Seiko daba un gran salto para concentrar ki de color azul en sus manos e irse nuevamente para golpear la tierra… – _¡Kokuretsu… Zan!_

Utilizando una de las técnicas dominadas del Satsui no Hado con el entrenamiento de Oro y que además era de su abuelo Gouki, Seiko daba un golpe tan potente que no solo generó un terremoto, sino que a la vez hizo que él y las chicas fuesen rodeadas por un aura visible que además golpeaba a todo el que intentase acercarse. Terminada la técnica y con varios hombres entre muertos y otros inconscientes, el aura de Seiko desaparecía para ayudar a Claire y Emmet quienes atónitas veían el nuevo poder que adquirió con un año de entrenamiento fuera.

-Listo, ya puedes regañarme ahora – rompió el silencio el japonés con una sonrisa para levantarla y llevarla a su espalda – me fui para hacerme más fuerte y de paso, pedirte disculpas en persona por lo que ocurrió el año pasado. Tenías razón y por eso me fui, porque no podía vencer a ese bastardo que necesité ser más fuerte para buscarla.

Emmet trató de desviar la mirada, pues durante el viaje de Seiko a Grecia, Ryoko decidió contarle la historia de él y el Satsui no Hado. Mel por su parte contó toda la historia del abuelo del japonés, Shadaloo y Ryu y especialmente la muerte de Rosalie y las veces en que Elliott lo forzó a despertar el oscuro poder del Ansatsuken. Se sintió culpable de tratarlo mal el año pasado luego de que a pesar de todo, él le salvó la vida y también de ser violada por el general.

-No tienes que disculparte… - habló en susurro Emmet – yo debería pedirte…

Seiko la hizo callar con la excusa de que otra presencia estaba en la zona fronteriza, así que dejó a Emmet con Claire para buscar por todos lados a la persona que los espiaba. En ello, un poderoso jab de derecha salía al paso para golpearlo que el japonés logró esquivar para devolverle un Hadoken que también fue evadido por el sujeto, después divisó a aquel tipo como Balrog.

-Je je je… no pensé que estabas por acá, muchachito rastrero – exclamó el boxeador para tomar guardia.

-Y yo jamás pensé que trabajarías para ese niñito asesino de papá – ironizó Seiko - ¿dónde está la lealtad que decías tenerle a Bison?

-Pues ese niñito asesino de papá como dices… paga mucho mejor y con regalías – respondió Balrog – además oí que tiene a una chica como novia y bastante guapa a su lado de cabello azul – puntualizó para así provocar a Seiko.

" _Maldición…"_ – se renegaban internamente Claire y Emmet al saber que está con Elliott.

-Pues entonces no tendré más alternativa que ser el chico malo de una telenovela que secuestra a la chica del protagonista. Ahhh… Lo olvidé: yo no soy ningún chico malo y no robé a nadie a la fuerza – dijo Seiko con una risa burlona para tomar su nueva posición de guardia: las manos abiertas con los dedos extendidos como Gouki – Y respecto a lo primero que dijiste… pues espero que cuando firmaste contrato con Elliott, hayas leído la letra pequeña donde dice que en esas regalías se encuentran los golpes que te daré ahora… anciano.

-¡No me llames anciano! ¡Crazy Buffa…!

Provocando a Balrog y antes de recibir el Crazy Buffalo, Seiko se colocó en cuclillas para golpearlo al abdomen y luego una patada invertida para descolocarlo de su posición. Luego se lanzaba al ataque con una Shipuu Jinrai Kyaku para terminarlo con un Kaze Burō Samayō. Seiko caía suavemente tocando la punta de sus pies para retomar su guardia mientras que Balrog caía seco a tierra.

-¿Qué sucede, anciano? Provocarme no servirá de nada si era lo que pensabas – miró Seiko con señal de desafío – ¿Ya te dije anciano, anciano?

-¡Maldito enano!

Los puños de Balrog destruían bloques duros de cemento y murallas haciéndolas trizas en un solo instante, pero en Seiko eran solo unas delicadas plumas tocando su piel, lo cual sorprendió más a las chicas que eran espectadoras de la nueva fuerza del japonés. Una serie de _parrying_ fue suficiente para detener sus mortíferos golpes que terminó con usar un _Bakuretsu Hado_ y lanzarlo lejos hacia unos botes de basura. La mirada de Seiko era bastante fría, como si Balrog hubiese visto ese rostro en alguien del pasado… en alguien quien además destrozó a Bison en el segundo torneo. La conjetura fue acertada cuando el japonés dio el pisotón a la tierra con ki cargado…

 _Kakugo wa yoi ka?_

Apenas hizo el contacto con el sueño Seiko dio el avance con el _Ashura Senku_ y así tomar de las bandas de la ropa de Balrog y exclamar con el brillo rojo en sus ojos…

 _Isshun Sengeki!_

…

Catorce golpes se sintieron en el escenario tras un destello que encegueció a Claire y Emmet, segundos más tarde ambas jóvenes miraron a un Balrog asustado, viendo como cerca de terminar el _Shun Goku Satsu_ , el puño de Seiko estaba a centímetros de golpear el último punto débil de su humanidad: el corazón.

-Mándale este mensaje a Elliott de mi parte: Dile que estoy de vuelta, que traeré de regreso a Saki a como dé lugar y de que patearé su estúpido trasero. Sé que te matará cuando des el mensaje así como lo acabo de decir, pero es para que él se sienta amenazado de mí. Hazlo… o a la próxima vez no dudaré en usar el _Shun Goku Satsu_ otra vez contra ti y esta vez mi piedad no te salvará. Que no se te olvide, Balrog… - enfatizó Seiko las últimas palabras que pronunciaría a continuación – Soy el nieto de Gouki… y eso como tal me hace el "nuevo amo de los puños".

Tenía razón, solo una persona… por más ruda que fuera a enfrentarlo le temía, la misma sensación cuando conoció al guerrero que eliminó a Bison: Gouki, y la mirada de Seiko replicaba esa frialdad asesina. Se había vuelto más poderoso y de paso un poco más arrogante de costumbre, cosa que Claire y Emmet lograron entender cuando las protegió con el _Kongou Kokuretsu Zan_. Seiko le daba la espalda a Balrog para ir a buscar a ambas chicas, pero en ese momento el boxeador quiso concentrar toda su potencia en un solo brazo para literalmente volarle la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que es inútil, así que será un cambio de planes… - Seiko ni lo miraba cuando encrespó puños y volteó para darle un potente golpe al abdomen - _¡Meeetsu! –_ Cambio de brazo para darle de lleno en todo el mentón – _uoaaaaaagghhh… ¡Shoooryuukeeen!_

Ni Balrog, ni Pierre ni nadie sería capaz de ser rival para el puño ascendente del dragón destructor. Luego de recibir el _Metsu Shōryūken_ y de que los hombres restantes – y otros apenas moviéndose – de Black Hands lo sacaran de la zona, Seiko se llevaba de espaldas a Emmet y en brazos a Claire quien apenas podía caminar y había riesgo de que fuesen atacados.

-Pa-pareces un verdadero guardaespaldas querido… - sonreía Claire a pesar del dolor para romper la tensión e intentar besar a Seiko.

-Dímelo a mí – respondió el japonés corriendo su rostro para reír – acabo de llegar y me reciben de esta forma en mi propio país. Y deja de coquetearme, no caeré en eso otra vez.

Avanzaron un buen tramo cuando llegaron a Tokio y pidieron un taxi para llegar más rápido, el chofer reconoció a Seiko y los llevó inmediatamente hacia la zona de Setagaya donde la familia Hoshi continuaba viviendo. Una vez frente a la puerta, Seiko fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Soy yo, Seiko!

Apenas oyeron la voz del joven, los dos adultos salieron a recibirlos y con una clara sorpresa de ver nuevamente a su hijo.

-Luego hablamos de mi regaño y de lo demás, Claire y Emmet deben descansar – inquirió Seiko para que Ryu lo ayudara a cargar a una de las chicas.

-Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta – sonrió Sakura con una lágrima traicionera – y no debería regañarte yo al menos.

-Deberían, llegué al puerto fronterizo y las chicas estaban siendo atacadas – explicó Seiko su arribo – Con suerte llegué y luego Balrog salió a atacarme, pero con la advertencia que le di, no creo que vuelva a molestarme por un buen tiempo.

Tras terminar lo que pasó en batalla, Emmet era atendida por Sakura en el cuarto de la mayor quien se dedicó a curar sus heridas, Claire esperaba su atención ya que decidió dejar a Seiko y Ryu a solas para que platicasen.

Seiko contó lo sucedido, el entrenamiento con los cuatro maestros, el dominio del Satsui no Hado, la travesía de viaje, el encuentro con Svetlana quien además le relató lo que sucedió con Mel y Ryoko: el primero en el hospital con riesgo vital y la segunda en pleno tratamiento psicológico que fue acompañada por Tsukushi, tío de ésta y hermano menor de Sakura. Eso si jamás contó lo ocurrido con Cybile.

-Mmm… así que el entrenamiento fue bastante más duro que el que yo daba – se llevó Ryu una mano al mentón – pero el hecho que hayas podido derrotar a Balrog tan fácilmente es prueba de que lo tomaste en serio.

-Tan en serio no, solo era cuestión de provocarlo como lo hacía Ken-san – reía Seiko para pasar a un semblante más sombrío – pero volviendo al tema, quiero ver a Mel y mi hermana en estos momentos.

-Ya está en camino, tu tío Tsukushi ya viene en camino y más tarde visitaremos a Mel.

La puerta se abrió y la imagen de Ryoko sombría y temerosa impactó más a Seiko, posiblemente Elliott debió torturarla en plena pelea para defender a Mel que al sentir su voz bajó las escalas rápidamente a recibirla. Apenas Ryoko vio a su hermano menor, no dudó en correr a abrazarlo con la misma fuerza, e incluso más de cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Seiko-nii!

-Ryoko… - Seiko recibía el abrazo cuando el semblante de la menor cambió a júbilo, pero sin sonreír y con lágrimas en sus ojos – lamento no haber vuelto antes. Supe de todo lo que pasó y de veras lo siento mucho, pero ya no me iré más de casa y estaré aquí para defenderte.

La chica no habló solo se limitó a seguir abrazando con fuerza mientras Seiko le limpiaba sus ojos.

-Hola tío – saludo Seiko a su tío y hermano menor de su madre sin soltar a su hermanita – supongo que ya sabe que pasó conmigo.

-Ya me acostumbré a las aventuras y peleas de un Ansatsuken – respondió Tsukushi en una risa – primero con mi hermana, luego con mi cuñado y ahora con mis sobrinos.

Lo primero que hizo Seiko fue tomar una ducha bien caliente para relajarse, luego bajó a comer en compañía de Claire y Emmet quienes si bien se recuperaron de sus heridas – gracias a un mantra Ansatsuken exclusivo de Ryu – el dolor permanecía en sus cuerpos que decidieron pasar la noche acá. Al día siguiente iría a al hospital a visitar a Mel y Kusanagi.

Cuando se dispusieron a dormir, Ryoko iba a compartir su cama con Seiko mientras el japonés les daría su cama a Claire y Emmet para descansar. La norteamericana estaba en la pieza de Seiko mientras él intentaba desvestirse y Claire por su parte estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes.

-Ehmm… ¿no te molesta si me desvisto en frente tuyo? – preguntó Seiko quien lo veía o como inmoral o sinceramente agradable, pues reconocía el físico de Emmet a la vista y sus atributos similares a una mezcla entre Rosalie y Dicky.

-Claro que no – respondió en un tono más ameno – no me provocas nada – asintió más cuando el joven se quitaba su polera y quedaba solo en una trusa blanca.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, la cercanía con Claire y ese sonrojo cuando se abrazaron no era coincidencia je je…

La joven de cabellos rizados puso atención a ello cuando sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

-¿¡D-de qué demonios hablas!? – preguntó Emmet con furia y una vena en la sien.

-No te hagas, ¿crees que no lo sé? – dijo el japonés en un susurro para que Claire no los oyera – Los celos cuando Claire le coquetea a otros especialmente hombres, cuando ese tipo iba a violarte ninguna chica lo hubiese escupido, al menos de quienes conozco, no serían capaces de eso sino de zafarse y atacarlo con todo su poder – puntualizó Seiko y en referencia a imaginarse el actuar de Feiling, Lauren y otras chicas – Yo soy respetuoso en ese sentido y me da igual si eres…

Emmet se quedó en silencio.

-¿Por qué no continuaste la frase? – Comentó la norteamericana – ves que para muchos es mal visto que por eso…

-Pensé que tú ibas a terminar la frase pero esta vez yo te interrumpiré: – habló Seiko – que te gustan las chicas pero eres "recatada", que no te interesa andar mostrándote en público. Si me preguntas por qué lo sé, la respuesta es que Claire me dio el diario de vida de Saki para averiguar más sobre Black Hands y su pasado mientras entrenaba. No te molestes con ella, lo hizo de buena intención, solo que ese detalle lo leí sin querer en su diario cuando necesitaba ver la conexión de su padre con […] Damon y el proyecto "R" que involucraba a Rosalie. Pero a lo que voy: ¿por qué no le dices de una maldita vez a Claire que la amas y así de paso evitas la situación que Saki y yo vivimos?

Seiko había madurado, Emmet se percató de que no era el mismo que abofeteó hace un año atrás.

-Porque es una infantil – reía internamente la de cabellos rizados.

-En ese sentido es igual a mí, así como Saki y tú se parecen bastante – se colocó Seiko una sudadera para avanzar hacia la habitación de su hermana – No le diré nada a Claire pero piénsalo bien. Buenas noches, Emmet.

-Buenas noches… Seiko…

¿Cómo demonios Seiko pudo leer esa parte de Saki? ¿Y en qué momento Saki escribió eso? Fueron demasiadas preguntas que olvidó todo para irse a dormir y voltear a conciliar el sueño. Minutos más tarde se sumó Claire quien dio media vuelta y dormir a espaldas de Emmet quien no podía dormir pensando en las palabras de Seiko: _"¿por qué no le dices de una maldita vez a Claire que la amas y así de paso evitas la situación que Saki y yo vivimos?"_. Tenía razón: Black Hands tenía el control total, ya fueron atacadas antes y de no ser por Seiko la historia hubiese sido otra. Si no lo dice antes, quizás sería tarde.

-E… Em-Emmet…

La chica ninja susurraba en sueños, quizás por lo sucedido en la tarde, de hecho solo quería zafarse de ellos para ir a resguardarla. Podría intentarlo, puede ser, pero no a la ligera, habría tiempo, espacio y comprensión. Emmet volteó para ver la espada de Claire y abrazarse a ella, la chica despertó unos momentos y al sentir el abrazo entrelazó una de sus manos con las de la luchadora. Ambas no dijeron nada, quisieron dormir así y la pesada noche se hizo sentir en sus cuerpos para lograr dormir.

…

Al día siguiente todos despertaron cómodos, Ryoko increíblemente fue la primera en levantarse, pues junto a Seiko irían a visitar a Mel quien sería operado hoy de urgencia. Las otras dos jóvenes por su parte se quedarían en el orfanato de la tía de Saki para descansar y recuperarse completamente del dolor interno de sus cuerpos ante la pelea de la tarde de ayer.

Ryu y Sakura tenían que entrenar a los niños del dojo, así que Seiko y Ryoko partieron al hospital para visitar a Mel y su operación.

-Disculpe – Seiko le hablaba a la enfermera de turno – vengo a visitar a Mel Masters.

-Lo lamento, joven – contestó la enfermera – pronto el joven Masters se someterá a una riesgosa operación.

-Soy Seiko, su mejor amigo y mi hermana Ryoko… su novia – Ryoko abrió los ojos al oír de Seiko eso, pero era necesario para que los dejaran entrar – por último déjennos verlo antes de ser operado, por favor.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero los doctores están preparándose para la operación – inquirió la enfermera – solo los padres del joven Masters están con él en su habitación y pueden autorizarlo.

-Entonces llámelos y díganles que estoy acá. Hoshi Seiko es mi nombre.

La enfermera llamó a la habitación de Mel donde el médico que operaría al norteamericano avisó a los Masters de que Seiko y Ryoko esperaban afuera. Apenas oyeron el nombre de Seiko, Ken y Eliza salieron a buscarlo para que los hermanos Hoshi pudiesen entrar.

Una vez en el cuarto de Mel, solamente los dos hermanos se quedaron adentro observándolo, Ken le explicó al médico que estarían por unos breves momentos.

Seiko miró la cantidad de máquinas conectadas a Mel donde solo un respirador artificial lo mantenía con vida, Ryoko por su parte sufría cada vez que lo veía de esta manera, era un coma profundo. La cantidad de heridas del joven americano había sanado pero no así el veneno del Psycho Power que era lo único que ponía en peligro su vida, la operación era la extracción de sangre contaminada y revisar si sus órganos vitales estaban también con el mismo efecto. Esa operación también podría costarle la muerte y es porque jamás en la vida se hizo algo así, por lo que las probabilidades de vida de Mel eran de casi un 2% de resultado.

-Mel… - Seiko se acercó a la cama de su mejor amigo y así tomar su mano con la suya – no debes dejarme, hermano… mi pelea aun no acaba y te necesito para terminarla… no dejes tampoco a mi hermana… te lo suplico…

De pronto Seiko no lo notó por su preocupación en Mel, pero Ryoko, Ken, Eliza y los médicos que estaban afuera miraron un pequeño brillo blanco saliente de la habitación del joven Masters que intentaron sacarlo de allí, pero Ken percibió una extraña aura que rodeaba a Seiko y también a Mel, cosa que Ryoko también notó. Era una calidez tan suave y tenue que no desesperó a nadie, sino que se quedaron congelados de la impresión y a la vez de sentir el tranquilo ambiente que Seiko emanó de su ki.

Segundos más tarde Mel comenzó a despertar, sus ojos borrosos apenas podían distinguir las siluetas que estaban al frente suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos notó a Ryoko con los ojos llorosos y a Seiko sosteniendo su mano, por alguna razón se sintió tranquilo, calmado.

-Seiko… sabía que volverías…

-¡M-Mel! ¡Despertaste! ¡P-pero si estabas en coma! – exclamó Seiko.

-Sí, pero ahora me siento mejor… - esta vez Mel volteó hacia Ryoko – _My Little Lady_ , perdón por no haberte protegido, no merezco que me vengas a ver…

-No digas eso… no digas eso Mel… - Ryoko lloraba más y más… quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca así que se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondida por un abrazo similar del rubio.

Ken y Eliza entraron a abrazar a su hijo, los doctores tenían que operarlo cuando el padre de Mel decidió llamar a Delta Red – solo los que no estaban corruptos – quien tenía el chequeo adicional de la salud del joven además de los médicos que lo atendieron. Rápidamente entraron el comando que Wolfman lideraba, solo que esta vez tanto Ginzu como Cammy y Lita estaban presentes. Una vez que llegaron realizaron el examen inmediato con la reprobación de los médicos, pero como sabían que Shadaloo hizo esto, lo mejor fue dejar que ellos se encargasen. La cara de la computadora de Ginzu y su fiel amigo pegajoso se amplió cuando tras analizar una nueva muestra de sangre de Mel más una observación interna de sus órganos vitales por vía sanguínea confirmaron la respuesta.

-El veneno del Psycho Power ha desaparecido por completo… - concluyó Ginzu que además impresionó a la familia Masters – no sé qué diablos pasó pero ya no está en su cuerpo…

-Me cuesta creerlo… - agregó Lita - ¿Qué demonios pudo pasar?

-Algo que quizás haya eliminado el veneno pero… - Cammy se quedó pensativa, pero su mirada se dirigió a Seiko. Ryu le había contado de su partida y un entrenamiento especial que no sabía cuál era… quizás ese entrenamiento lo fue… – no, tenemos que hacer más exámenes para averiguar si en realidad desapareció. No queremos que Elliott lo use nuevamente y esta vez debemos encontrar la cura que obligó a Mel Masters a sanar por completo.

Los médicos tampoco lo podían creer.

Ryoko, Eliza y Ken reconocieron esa aura blanca, era Seiko quien la emanó tras tomarle su mano en súplicas a que no muriera… ¿acaso ese entrenamiento tenía poderes curativos adicionales? No, era imposible, ningún Ansatsuken ni menos un mantra derivado curaba enfermedades. Había algo más que nadie sabía, ni menos Seiko quien luego notó que después de su accionar, Mel despertó. ¿Será el nuevo Hado en el que debía encontrar?

Seiko llegó en serio y esta vez sus puños demostrarán que está listo para su último combate.

* * *

 _ **Soundtrack usado:**_

 _ **-Volcanic Rim stage battle - Street Fighter IV, usada para la llegada de Seiko contra los hombres de Black Hands y ante Balrog. Obviamente cuando usa el Shun Goku Satsu cambia de la nada al tema de Akuma xD**_

 _ **-Una de las que también usé es de la película de Street Fighter IV "Aratanaru Kizuna / The Ties that Bind". No recuerdo el nombre (porque otras pelis si tienen el título del soundtrack) pero es como un orquestral del tema de Ken cuando se entera que Eliza está embarazada. Pues ese bello piano me inspiró en cuando Mel despierta del coma.**_

* * *

Creo que puedo ser crucificado por poner una potencial pareja homosexual (caso de Claire y Emmet) pero soy respetuoso y es además algo para darle un giro, tomando que son las chicas (más Ryoko) en quienes Saki más ha confiado su vida.

El primer cara a cara de Seiko y Elliott será en el próximo capítulo.

Eso y pórtense bien, no hagan diabluras a menos que sea rikolinas xD


	5. Face to Face

Volví!

Esta vez entro en el segundo capítulo de FF Strikes Back, la cual será un adelanto del torneo.

No me quiero alargar así que diré lo mismo de siempre: los personajes son de Capcom y SNK. Mel, Feiling y Lauren son de SF III y V, pero remasterizados. Los ficticios de Miki White y míos, así como Kein Sylvan adaptó a Elliott.

Miki, lamento no subir antes, pero me quede sin luz en casa y ahora corresponderé el día :3

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

 _Face to Face_

Mel logró recuperarse del veneno del Psycho Power y solo fue cuando Seiko lo tocó… ¿efectos del nuevo Hado? No se sabe, pero al menos Masters salió del riesgo vital.

Ahora era el momento de continuar en casa y entrenando, aunque esta vez quiso mudarse para practicar en Suzaku, donde Ken le relató que la reconstrucción estuvo hecha dos meses después de que se había marchado de Japón.

Las cataratas de Suzaku, donde el poderoso _Shōryūken_ era la prueba final.

Un pequeño mantra para comenzar el entrenamiento, los ojos cerrados y el suave y frágil movimiento de sus manos eran la clave para alcanzar la máxima concentración.

Ryu decidió acompañarlo, vigilar su auto-entrenamiento para mirar el avance del año de instrucción recibida por Oro, Dhalsim, Sagat y Rose, justamente el maestro Senin estaba a su lado, replicando los movimientos de Seiko en una coordinación tan perfecta que parecía una real danza.

 _Focaliza tu mente..._

 _Purifica tu alma..._

 _Vista en el objetivo..._

 _Concentración..._

 _Focaliza, no pierdas ahora..._

 _Prepárate para lo inesperado..._

 _Concéntrate..._

El guerrero y maestro Ansatsuken reconoció el mantra que Seiko susurró, el mismo que usó para controlar el ki del Satsui no Hado y además para concentrar el máximo poder del oscuro en una técnica tan poderosa e incluso más que el propio _Shun Goku Satsu_.

 _Mente y cuerpo unidos..._

 _Alcanza la tranquilidad por el movimiento..._

 _Integra espíritu y carne..._

 _Limpia el alma, libera lo negativo..._

Ryu cerró sus ojos y se entregó al mantra, el mismo que Gouken le enseñó de niño a él y a Ken.

 _(Separa a la luz de la oscuridad...) Mente y cuerpo unidos..._

 _(Ábrete a la luz...) Únete a través de la conciencia..._

 _(Define tu existencia...) Únete a través de las emociones..._

 _(Crea tu divinidad...) Únete con los cielos..._

 _De la fuerza viene la delicadeza... Con la delicadeza vendrá la fuerza..._

-Seiko… - abrieron tanto Oro como Ryu sus ojos, el maestro Senin preguntó: - ¿Qué ves delante de tus puños?

Un pisotón a la tierra del joven japonés fue el inicio para desaparecer del lugar, Ryu percibió su ki y lo observó en pleno aire con la palma de su mano cargada en un aura color azul.

 _Uoaaaaghh… ¡Misogi!_

Una gran roca de al menos tres metros, ancho y volumen considerables era destruida y partida perfectamente a la mitad con la palma de la purificación. El nivel de Seiko era mucho mayor, en especial al dominar las técnicas del Satsui no Hado a base de entrenamiento y voluntad para poner su humanidad y lucha incesante de proteger por sobre el instinto asesino, cosa que le faltó a su abuelo Gouki. Seiko regresaba a su kata reubicando la palma izquierda con la cual ejecutó el _Misogi_ , eso hasta que Oro se percató de la presencia de Ryu.

-¿Observando el entrenamiento de tu hijo? – preguntó el maestro de Brasil quien al hablar, Seiko a su vez notó a su padre observándolo.

-Un poco, Oro-sama, solo cuando ejecutó el _Misogi_ –contestó Ryu para luego mirar a su hijo que estaba un poco agotado y al mismo maestro.

-De hecho ahora íbamos a descansar un momento – inquirió Oro con sus dos brazos al aire – es bastante cansador y tu hijo me dejó en serios problemas durante su entrenamiento en el Olimpo.

-¿Ambos… brazos? – preguntó Ryu con un rostro de total impresión. Apenas podía comprender que un joven de apenas veinte años que además es su propio hijo le haya puesto presión a un maestro en camino a la divinidad.

-Tu hijo es más fuerte de lo que crees, Ryu – soltó Oro – la dedicación que tuvo en ese año se compara solo a tu entrenamiento como errante.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio el mantra de Seiko con una seriedad que nadie entendería por los años conociéndolo: un caótico del desorden, alguien que sonríe todos los días, que bromea con quien sea, ahora entrenando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Sé que estás preocupado, Ryu, es normal cuando ve a un hijo crecer y tenga que disputar sus batallas – rompió el silencio Oro – pero sé que Seiko está preparado para cualquier desafío. Ya viste como me forzó a pelear con ambos brazos y mucho más en serio que mi combate contra ti. Es su destino.

-… - continuaba en silencio el maestro Ansatsuken.

-… y sé que no quieres aceptarlo. ¿Es lógico, no? – confía en él, logrará derrotar a esos fantasmas.

Seiko dio un último suspiro para mirar a su padre y platicar con él. Oro estaba seguro de que Ryu no permitiría a su hijo pelear en un combate a muerte… no soportaría perderlo después de todo lo que pasó para construir la familia que jamás tuvo: luchar ante Gouki muchas veces, luego ante "R" junto a Kusanagi y finalmente el grupo familiar que forjó con Sakura y sus hijos:la pequeña Ryoko y el mismo joven dragón que enfrentaría pronto a Elliott.

* * *

Un joven de cabello castaño abierto, sudadera blanca y pantalones negros recibía un sobre rojo en su casa mientras dejaba de lado su guitarra, donde practicaba su nuevo tema y así leer el contenido de la carta.

…

-Un nuevo torneo _Street Fighter_ … - leyó Sho Kusanagi quien tras un par de días de la llegada de Seiko (del cual él ni nadie sabe que regresó) salió del hospital – Está será mi oportunidad de hacerle pagar a esa estúpida coreana lo que me hizo – exclamó tras quemar el sobre, obviamente sacando la invitación antes.

Pensó, acomodó sus cosas para arreglarse y partir a Osaka donde se realizaría la inauguración del torneo. Sería su primera pelea individual y claro… esperando que _"él"_ regresara.

-Pensar de más no te llevará a nada – entró Kyo a ver a su hijo – sé que quieres derrotar a Juri lo más pronto posible.

-No es solo eso, viejo… - exhaló Sho – él prometió volver, estoy seguro.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos Kusanagi.

-No pelees por venganza – inquirió Kyo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sho – pelea por tus propios motivos, no dejes que una simple derrota te haga caer.

…

La flama se encendió nuevamente en la mano del joven pirómano.

-Tienes razón, "pa"… tengo otro motivo más… - minutos después, Kazuo le informa que también recibió la invitación.

* * *

Delta Red estuvo al tanto de la operación donde tras muchos años en el que Ryu y Gouki disputaron un combate brutal se prohibió, o bien dicho, jamás se volvió a hacer un torneo así. La noticia de que alguien desconocido re-abriera _Street Fighter_ en su sexta edición puso en alerta al comando especial alejado de corrupción: El _"Delta Stars"_ que lo componían Wolfman, Lita, McCoy, Ginzu, Cammy y Frederic, esto al enterarse de que el joven inglés recibiera la carta de invitación al torneo.

-… y este será el plan durante el torneo – finalizó Wolfman - ¿alguna duda?

-Mientras pueda usar mis armas, pues entendido – sonrió Lita lanzando una y otra vez un revolver silencioso en sus manos.

-¿Ginzu? – preguntó el ahora general de Delta Red.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora si quieres puedo hackear a la C.I.A o a Interpol otra vez… - sonreía maliciosamente con su amigo pegajoso en su hombro. Lita le dio un golpe a la cabeza para volverlo en sí.

-¿McCoy? – El gran hombre calvo y además buen guitarrista asintió la orden de Wolfman – Bien, Cammy dirigirá la operación para desbaratar de una vez por todas a Black Hands y así Shadaloo quedaría desprovisto de recursos para rearmarse, todo eso mientras Frederic participa en el torneo para investigar a fondo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Blake?

El chico rubio de boina con estrella y un lente-visor acomodado como un lente en su ojo derecho no hizo caso a la orden. No porque no le interesa la misión, al contrario, estaba tan concentrado que solo tenía una sola idea en la cabeza.

-¡¿Frederic?! – puso nuevamente orden Wolfman cuando se percató de una extraña presencia en Frederic, como si una energía fluyera por él, haciéndolo retroceder… cosa que también pasaba con su mirada seria y determinada.

-Está concentrado en la misión, señor… - salió Cammy en defensa de, digamos _"su casi hijo adoptivo"_ – se reencontrará con _"él"_ en el torneo. Guile ya está al tanto de la situación.

…

" _Esta vez no te salvarás, Zachary… y Topaz… espero que logres cambiar pronto"_ – pensó mentalmente Frederic para reaccionar y acatar la orden de Wolfman.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello tomado en pompones y un vestido formal de dos piezas: de camisa blanca y corbata azul oscura, chaqueta del mismo color pero cerrada y falda de color similar con zapatos de taco bajo. La edad era lo de menos cuando su figura seguía resaltando al igual que sus técnicas y su gran rapidez. La mujer rodeada de libros de filosofía, compilados de casos policiales y documentos varios de arresto y condenas, leía unos archivos de confidencialidad cuando un hombre de cabello relamido y vestido como policía entró de la nada a su despacho.

-¡Chun-Li-san! ¡Acaba de ocurrir un ataque en…!

-La región del sudeste de Tailandia – interrumpió la china –ya hay efectivos en el lugar investigando y estamos preparando un estricto informe de la situación.

El policía se quedó en silencio hasta que el nerviosismo le hizo hablar.

-Esteeeh… Chun-Li-san, sabemos todos que la misión y los ataques masivos son bastante peligrosos y…

-¿Está cuestionando mi actuar? – interrogó Chun-Li a su subordinado quien de los nervios negó con la cabeza – Black Hands es peligroso e incluso puedo decir más que Shadaloo. También puedo asegurar que pongo en riesgo vidas, lo sé, y no quiero obligarlos a continuar con esta misión – comentó la ahora directora de Interpol pero más relajada –. Pongo en riesgo vidas y familias de por medio, así como mi padre dio su vida por la mía cuando fue secuestrado por Bison… pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando el Psycho Power siga intacto, no importando si sea un joven o un anciano o un adulto quien lo posea... Ese es el poder que nos quitó a cada uno algo importante: a Cammy el origen de su vida, a Guile que perdió a su compañero Charlie Nash, a mi… me quitó a mi padre, a Rose a su única pequeña que fue asesinada por causa de ese poder… y en especial, a dos de mis grandes amigos que perdieron a un hijo que fue destrozado psicológicamente – refiriéndose a Ryu y Sakura con Seiko -. Si quiere abandonar, no pondré resistencia a cada uno… sé que tienen familias y no quieren perderlas.

…

-Perdóneme por la reacción, Chun-Li-san – se disculpaba el policía en una reverencia –iré inmediatamente a preparar el informe de Tailandia.

-Muchas gracias oficial, puede retirarse.

Una vez que el policía se fue, la sonrisa de Chun-Li pasaba a la preocupación cuando miraba el documento que tenía en sus manos al cual retomó la lectura que el hombre interrumpió. Los papeles además de confidencial, tenía algo más allá…

 _[…] Junto con saludarla, le informamos que está cordialmente invitada al sexto torneo Street Fighter que se realizará alrededor del mundo […]_

-Feiling… espero que estés bien – suspiró Chun-Li para revisar la carta de invitación que llegó a manos de su hija adoptiva.

* * *

Miraba acostado en su cama en dirección a la pared de su habitación, lanzando una gorra roja una y otra vez. El rubio con chaqueta verde estampada con una estrella en la espalda, meditaba todo lo sucedido en el año: el retorno de la organización de Howard Connection y las constantes amenazas hacia el nieto del gestor de la corporación maligna de Southtown, entre esas amenazas se encontraba la vida de una joven chica que compartía con los tres nuevos soportes divinos. Para el rubio, la amenaza era hacia una morena de cabello oscuro, DJ y además experta en kickboxing que avisó de su participación en el _Street Fighter_ de este año.

A la derecha de su cama en su velador estaba la carta de invitación, posiblemente a Yusuketambién le habrá llegado el aviso del torneo en el que también es participante. Una mujer rubia de cabello corto y ojos color mar se aparece para platicarle.

-¿Otra vez preocupado, Bryan?

-Sí, mamá… - respondía sin ganas el joven Bogard a su madre: Mary Ryan – Howard participará, Dicky también… esto me huele mal y creo que esta vez va muy en serio… ¿y papá?

-Terry volvió a sus trabajos temporales, así como cuando me ayudaba a buscar los Rollos Jin de la Inmortalidad –se sentó la rubia a su lado – Hay algo que te incomoda bastante y no trates de ocultarlo. Una madre sabe todo.

…

-Es Yusuke... esa maldita pesadilla es mas recurrentes... tengo miedo de que esos bastardos de Howard Connection lo tengan en sus manos...

-¿solo eso? - pregunto Mary.

-No, - respondió Bryan - tengo miedo también por Dicky... No permitiré que dañen a ambos... No, será sobre mi cadáver y voy a descubrir a los reales responsables que temblarán cuando oigan el aullido del lobo.

* * *

Era el momento clave, la inauguración del _Street Fighter_ que se haría en Japón donde varios peladores conocidos y otros no tanto concurrían a una gran mansión que abarcaba una gran cantidad de metros cuadrados de extensión. Kazuo y Sho fueron los primeros en llegar, Bryan, Dicky, Feiling, Lauren, Frederic, Han, Kumiko, Aoi e Yusuke con una cara de pocos amigos lograron completar por ahora parte de la nómina de peleadores que serian parte del torneo. Claire y Emmet también fueron invitadas y tomaron su lugar al ser las últimas en llegar, en ello una chica de cabello azul con traje formal y ojos ocres casi tapada con un traje por el invierno japonés se presentaba a la tarima principal.

-Emmet... ¿No crees que esa chica se parece a...? – preguntó Claire cuando fue interrumpida – Digo... Existe una posibilidad...

-No, Damon no sería tan idiota como para dejarla ir en sociedad tan fácilmente – respondió Emmet como si fuese la obviedad más grande de todas – es mejor esperar.

-Saludos peleadores – habló la chica – tengan la más grata bienvenida al torneo Street Fighter en su sexta edición. Espero que cada uno de ustedes de lo mejor de si para alcanzar la gloria y honor, se llenen de triunfos y experiencia gratificante. Ahora los dejaré con el patrocinador de este torneo.

...

...

-¡N-no... No puede ser! ¡ELLIOTT! – exclamó Sho cuando vio a Damon al frente suyo.

En su típica vestimenta formal esta Elliott al frente de cada uno Dr los peleadores presentes, a su costado estaban Juri Han, Zachary Sparks quien provocó aumentar la ira de Frederic, Balrog y varios hombres más manipulados por el Psycho Power. Una vez que tomó posición, comenzó en su peculiar estilo a hablar a todos los retadores.

-Bienvenidos sean a la mansión Damon en Japón, peleadores – sonrió con burla Damon – Oh, vaya... veo bastantes caras conocidas por acá, en especial por cada uno de ustedes, ¿No es así Juri?

-Claro, querido – asintió la coreana – además tengo la felicidad de tener a dos personas muy amadas por mi acá - puso tanto veneno Juri en esas palabras para provocar que Kusanagi preparara sus flamas, a quien Kazuo y la misma Feiling lograron detener.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Zack? - esta vez miró al otrora rubio - ¿Ves a alguien conocido?

-Solo veo a una niña llorona y a su niñera de Delta Red – dijo el ex F.B.I. que provocó la ira de Frederic, sin antes que Lauren lo controlara.

-Pues bien, para que vean que soy piadoso, yo también participaré desde las preliminares del torneo, al igual que Juri y Zachary como el resto de quienes ven a mi lado. Esto no es un simple torneo como creen – puntualizó Elliott – pues ya saben que hay detrás de cada pelea y a diferencia de Bison o Gill no ocultaré nada. Si pueden derrotarme, pues abandonaré toda la organización y podrán hacer lo que quieran, de caso contrario, tomaré sus vidas como premio.

Nadie creía que Elliott fuese el organizador, mas con las sospechas de Claire que fueron desechadas por la misma Emmet, pero Damon al percatarse de que ambas estaban presentes, miró a la de cabellos rizados.

-Y ustedes dos... son la escoria hecha persona, no solo agravando más la moral con sus asquerosidades - las palabras de Elliott tenían ponzoña, obligando a provocar a Emmet por "su condición" orientada – aun no puedo creer como mi amada pudo juntarse con ustedes... De hecho, la estúpida hermana de ese cobarde de Hoshi y el idiota de Masters sufrieron y suplicaron que les perdonase la vida, esta vez esperaré verte a ti – apuntando con el dedo a Emmet – en cualquier ronda para hacerte sufrir... A menos que Balrog logre cambiarte de opinión.

-He he he he... esta vez no te salvarás de mi, chiquilla, mira que amo a las mujeres difíciles.

¿?: Pues espero que esta vez te asegures de matarme en vez de ser un idiota que quería solo acabarme psicológicamente – apareció un joven cubierto por una capa negra- y tu Balrog... parece que no cumpliste con mi advertencia.

-¿Advertencia? – Preguntó Elliott para mirar con amenaza al viejo pero no menos peligroso boxeador de Las Vegas - ¿¡de qué maldita advertencia habla este sujeto!?

Balrog no lo contó, olvidando ciertas palabras de hace unos pocos días atrás.

-Entonces diré que no me diste una invitación a este torneo, pero por lo mismo quiero preguntar si hay algún cupo extra para mí...

Quitándose la capa y ante el asombro de todos, aparecía Seiko en su gi de combate al frente del mismo Elliott quien apenas podía reconocer al joven dragón de viento. Todos los demás quedaron atónitos con su casi irreconocibles presencia, salvo Emmet y Claire quienes ya lo habían visto y además salvado de los hombres de Black Hands. La chica que estuvo de presentadora comenzó a tener una leve jaqueca, como si ya conociera al joven que está encarando a su patrocinador y tanto Emmet como Claire se percataron de ello... Era la misma Saki Nozomi quien estaba allí y ver nuevamente a Seiko hizo que su memoria se agitara un poco, solo que Elliott no lo notó porque su mente estaba enfocada en el japonés.

-Me llamas cobarde, pero olvidaste que el único cobarde aquí eres tú – abrió la discusión Seiko para dirigirse hacia la chica presentadora – Saki, soy yo... He regresado para buscarte nuevamente – todos ampliaron mas la cara de impresión Seiko reconoció a la joven, quitándole la boina para mostrar su cabello azul suelto – esa aura la reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados.

-Disculpa... pero... ¿quién eres tú? – Saki no reconoció a Seiko – porque si eres un peleador deberás mostrar tu invitación.

La miraba una y otra vez, no podía entender como la chica olvidó su nombre, su presencia, sus recuerdos, sus besos, ¡cómo! – Qué le hiciste, maldito bastardo... ¡Respóndeme!

-Simplemente pasó a mi lado, es mía ahora, es mi nueva flamante novia.

-¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Saki, mírame! – Exclamó casi en un grito - ¡Soy yo! ¡Tú y yo éramos amantes antes de que te fueras con este bastardo!

-Perdóname, pero no te reconozco - reitero Saki – y además no fui ni seré tu novia... yo amo a Elliott y estamos juntos...

...

...

...

Bajó la mirada mientras Elliott intentaba aguantar una risa diabólica la cual pronto explotaría – jum jum… he he he… ¿¡Ustedes dos... Amantes!? ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA! ¡Me das pena, Hoshi! ¿Cómo rayos puedes decir eso? Eres patético, débil e inmaduro. Ella jamás se fijaría en alguien poco serio como...

Luego miró como el rostro de Seiko estaba a solo centímetros del suyo. La estatura de ambos era casi la misma, solo que Elliott era dos centímetros más alto que el japonés, pero no le importó al joven dragón de encararlo.

-No sé que le hiciste, Elliott... pero traeré a Saki de vuelta por las buenas o por las malas. Así que el torneo es una condición, pues espero que me incluyas porque tengo ganas de participar y derrotarte, a menos que me tengas miedo.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? Entiéndelo marginal, perdiste. Ya tengo todo, no eres nada – mencionó Elliott – triunfé sobre ti y mi querida amada te olvidó por completo. No eres nadie en su vida, así que por qué no te das media vuelta y te largas de acá a visitar a tu noviecita muerta, a la tonta de tu hermana, o también a tu mejor amigo que ya debe estar…

¿?: ¿Muerto? ¿Creías que Seiko se iba a llevar toda la diversión?

En frente de todos y con un buzo casual reaparecía Mel Masters ante el asombro general. Todos sabían que estaba en riesgo vital, casi al borde de la muerte, pero estaba no solo vivo, sino también con una vitalidad completa que asustó a Damon. ¿Pero cómo demonios está aquí como si nada? Era una pregunta a la cual tuvo respuesta cuando la mirada penetrante de Seiko seguía sobre la suya.

-¿Decías algo, Elliott? – miró Seiko a su rival, donde poco a poco el ki aumentaba levemente, lo mismo hizo Elliott donde las auras azules y púrpuras era emanadas con solo mirarse a los ojos…

Los recuerdos suprimidos de Saki comenzaban a regresar, pero bastante reducidos. Pareciera que este enfrentamiento lo vio antes, no sabe dónde y cuándo, pero que los vio era un hecho seguro.

-Agh… mi… cabeza… - imágenes borrosas aparecían en la mente de la joven mariposa, una cinta blanca y ojos avellanas, ojos heterocromos con energías púrpuras…

-¡Se acabó! ¡Balrog! ¡Si quieres estar con vida entonces acaba a este gusano de una vez! – ordenó Elliott al boxeador quien recordando la advertencia de Seiko en el puerto de Japón lo hizo dudar de ir.

" _Mándale este mensaje a Elliott de mi parte: Dile que estoy de vuelta, que traeré de regreso a Saki a como dé lugar y de que patearé su estúpido trasero. Sé que te matará cuando des el mensaje así como lo acabo de decir, pero es para que él se sienta amenazado de mí. Hazlo… o a la próxima vez no dudaré en usar el Shun Goku Satsu otra vez contra ti y esta vez mi piedad no te salvará. Que no se te olvide, Balrog… - enfatizó Seiko las últimas palabras que pronunciaría a continuación – Soy el nieto de Gouki… y eso como tal me hace el 'nuevo amo de los puños'"._

Balrog avanzó, o era ser muerto por Seiko, o por Elliott… yéndose con todo contra Seiko quien solo concentró ki en la posición de jinete de los Ansatsuken…

-Te lo dije una vez… _¡Kakugo wa yoi ka!_

Apenas pronunció las palabras, todos miraron expectantes y sabían que iba a ocurrir, Elliott ni siquiera podía entender cómo era posible que entre tantas opciones disponibles, los japonés haya intentado hacer "eso".

 _Isshun Sengeki!_

Las palabras de la ira de cien demonios enceguecieron a los peleadores y amigos, nadie podía ver que sucedía, solo escucharon gritos de dolor provenientes de unos puños poderosos que en total contaron como catorce, pero…

-¡Y te advertí que esta vez no iba a tener piedad! ¡Esto es por intentar lastimar a Emmet! _¡Shun Goku Satsu!_

Un quinceavo golpe desgarrador que provocó el último grito de dolor de Balrog quien yacía boca abajo… y esta vez muerto. Apenas las imágenes reaparecieron, miraron a Seiko dándole la espalda a Elliott con el kanji "ten" en la espalda, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores en que el kanji era de color rojo, esta vez tenía un color azul.

-Esto es una prueba de mi entrenamiento, Elliott… El Satsui no Hado ya no me controla… el poder no me domina porque "yo" soy el poder – Damon solo miraba preocupado como Seiko ejecutaba la técnica más brutal del Ansatsuken sin caer en la tentación del oscuro poder del Hado – No solo vine para rescatar a Saki, no solo vine para vengar la muerte de Rosalie, no solo vine para hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste a Mel y mi hermana, sino para proteger a las personas que más amo en esta vida de tus garras… Elliott, _"Street Fighter"_ es mi territorio, no el tuyo, es mi selva, mi hogar, mis reglas, así que prepárate porque tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarme… Ah, y algo más… Escucha atentamente Elliott: _"¡Ware, ken wo kiwameshi mono!"_

La exclamación del "amo de los puños" reiterada por Gouki y esta vez por su nieto, Seiko dio media vuelta para reencontrarse con sus amigos quienes asustados se preguntaban si era el Seiko que conocieron antes. Miraron expectantes las palabras que iba a decir el japonés luego de terminar con Balrog.

-¿Qué? ¿Vieron un fantasma? - preguntó Seiko en risas, era el mismo de siempre.

-Nada, viejo... solo que nos sorprendiste - contestó Sho - Menos que regresarás ahora.

-Pues ya vieron y respecto al Shun Goku Satsu, pues tengo control del Satsui no Hado. Estuve con Oro-sama, Dhalsim-sama, Sagat-sensei y Rose-san entrenando, así que podemos decir que mejoré mis habilidades para enfrentar a Elliott - replicó Seiko con tranquilidad.

-Pero sabes que podemos enfrentarnos entre nosotros mismos - agregó Charlotte. La Idol y Psycho Soldier también fue invitada al torneo - es la mejor oportunidad de él para...

-¿Creías que nosotros no lo sabiamos? - interrumpió Mel - todos los torneos Street Fighter son así, es solo cosa de idear un plan y listo. Les falta experiencia en este tipo de combates individuales - añadió a las experiencias anteriores de Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy y la misma Crimson Viper (que ahora todos la llaman por su nombre real: Maya). Siempre hay un villano detrás de cada torneo y esta vez es la excepción.

-Ya veo... pero el punto principal, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Seiko - se sumó Kazuo a los agradecimientos.

-Elliott decía que jamás volverías - habló Lauren, a lo cual Feiling también se sumó - ahora si estamos en ventaja contra Black Hands y se nota que tu entrenamiento especial hizo frutos - dijo en sonrisa la joven china.

-Tienes razón, "Fei"... Elliott, - esta vez Seiko se dirigía a Elliott pero sin despegarse de sus amigos - ¡Que te quede claro que nosotros somos los Street Fighter de la justicia! ¡Somos los peleadores del futuro que destruirá la ambición del presente! ¡Ni tu, ni nadie nos podrá derrotar a todos! - exclamó al final para dar miradas continuas de desafío.

El retorno, el contraataque, el primer cara a cara desde que Seiko regresó a Japón, Elliott se tomaría mas allá las cosas al saber del nuevo poder que emana el joven dragón, sin saber aun que era un destino de ambos en juego.

-Nos veremos entonces en el torneo - dijo Elliott en una sonrisa de satisfacción - sería más aburrido sin entretención tuya, marginal. Tú y Masters estarán dentro, y para que lo sepas... Haré ahora mismo las parejas de preliminares. Tranquilo, no mataré a nadie ya que al único que quiero ver sufrir lentamente hasta pedirme piedad está al frente mío con su gi blanco de combate.

Y así se conformaron las parejas de casi 60 peleadores presentes, solo que habían por ahora duelos bastante interesantes: Seiko tendría que enfrentarse a Kazuo Yagami en primera ronda, Elliott haría lo propio contra Han, Juri contra Bryan y una peleadora desconocida contra Svetlana, que al igual que los demás jóvenes agentes, también es partícipe junto a Shizuoka y Ricardo, el español por lo mismo enfrentaría a Zachary.

Street Fighter ha comenzado, así como también la guerra por Cybile.

* * *

Muchos creerán la exageración de Seiko usando el Shun Goku Satsu, pero obviamente lo hice para ponerlo al nivel de pelea de Elliott (que de por si es más fuerte que Seiko), Balrog debió ser el primero, me cae mal y además cambió la lealtad de Bison por dinero.

La peleadora desconocida es una incógnita, mas adelante cuando luche ante Svetlana revelaré alguno que otro indicio.

Bien, aun no veo reviews pero si hartos lectores en cuatro capítulos: tres de ellos prólogos, pero mas que esperar, prefiero que los lean y disfruten, eso ya es un review.

Bien, nos vemos y próximo lunes re-subo los ca ede los puños legendarios de Japón, mas el segundo cap. de KOF Memorial, las crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi.

Adiós gente y no hagan travesuras a menos que sean zukulemthas


	6. Leyenda contra Legado

Nuevo capítulo al fiiiin!

He tenido una semana horrible y bastante mala, pero con suerte hubo una gran chica y un grupo de personas que me han ayudso hasta ahora. Ando poco expresivo así que cuidense mucho.

Miki, Kein Sylvan y la tropa, va para ustedes.

La pelea se veía venir, así que no demos mas vueltas al asunto...

Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK como las remasterizaciones. Los ficticios imaginación mía y de Miki.

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

 _Decisiones_

 _"Leyenda vs Legado"_

Seiko regresó a la arena y esta vez encarando al responsable de todo: Elliott, quien es además el organizador del nuevo _Street Fighter_.

Una vez que la convocatoria se terminara, cada cual regresaba a sus casas, solo que en la mente del japonés estaba la Saki que además de ningunearlo, no fue capaz de reconocerlo.

Aun así en la mente de todos estaba el Seiko ejecutando sin problemas el poderoso _Shun Goku Satsu_ ante Balrog, su tercera víctima tras Raptor con el Satsui no Hado y la misma Q-Bee pero con el "Verdadero Poder de la Nada". El entrenamiento como dijo Feiling dio sus frutos, pero a pesar de todo, para él eran insuficientes tomando en cuenta que Elliott es igual e incluso más fuerte que antes.

Llegó con Mel a casa, donde se preguntaban que estuvo haciendo y obviamente la respuesta era esa.

-En dos semanas comenzará el torneo… Kazuo es mi oponente y ahora se ideará el plan respecto a los combates.

-¿Torneo? – preguntó Tsukushi quien también estuvo de visita – pero esos torneos tenían invitación y…

-Después de la advertencia que dejó Seiko, imposible no darle una invitación extra – agregó Mel en risas, aunque eso se desvaneció cuando la mirada de Ryu se posó sobre Seiko – perdón, viejo – se excusó hacia el joven dragón – no debí decirlo…

-No era necesario, Mel – interrumpió Seiko – Pensaba decirlo igual. Recuerdan que Balrog había irrumpido en la zona fronteriza de Japón, ¿cierto?

-Así como nos contaste – asintió Sakura.

-Pues al parecer no escuchó a mis palabras y además le advertí a Elliott de que no se acercara a nadie de mis amigos… - Seiko tomó una gran cantidad de aire para soltar algo que traería decepción en Ryu – Balrog intentó lastimar a Emmet en ese momento y como esta vez hizo lo mismo… usé el _Shun Goku Satsu_ , pero a diferencia de la advertencia que di… esta vez fueron los quince golpes.

La cara de sorpresa en su tío Tsukushi fue amplia al igual que Ryoko, más para Sakura y Ken quien decidió visitar a su "hermano" y "cuñada", para Ryu fue peor: Oro le comentó que parte de su entrenamiento fueron las técnicas del Satsui no Hado para dominar el control mental en caso de que el Psycho Power se usase contra él. No le importaba si entre ellas aprendiera la variación de sus técnicas en _Messatsu_ o el mismo _Misogi_ , pero el _Shun Goku Satsu_ era prohibido por él como nuevo maestro Ansatsuken y ni Sean, Ken ni Sakura podían enseñarlo y mucho menos ejecutarlo sea el rival que fuese, por más malvado o villano que sea. Ni siquiera Ryu lo había aplicado contra un oponente maligno a pesar de controlarlo con el Verdadero Poder de la Nada, pero escuchar la honestidad de Seiko de saber que Balrog murió a manos de él y con la técnica asesina derrumbó parte de la confianza depositada.

-Sé que tu cara lo dice todo, papá… pero era necesario demostrarle a Elliott que el poder viene del interior de mi corazón y no de una simple venganza como él o tú creen – intentó defenderse Seiko cuando Ryu se dio media vuelta y entró a casa.

-Es obvio que está molesto – inquirió Ken mirando la decepción de Ryu – pero contra Damon ya hay que planificar todos los recursos disponibles para detenerlo – comentó el americano para darle apoyo a su ahijado.

-Seiko… no puedo detenerte – miró Sakura estando a su altura – es tu pelea y veo en tus ojos que no mientes, solo que desde que llegaste que tu padre está así. Debes entenderlo también, nadie tenía permitido usar esa técnica y yo apenas podía usar su variación solo en casos extremos. Tiene demasiadas responsabilidades como maestro Ansatsuken y entre ellas es evitar que el Satsui no Hado nazca de nuevo: Gouki, él, yo y ahora tú también eres parte de esa línea.

-Gracias por comprenderme, mamá… - Seiko se abrazó a Sakura quien correspondió el abrazo – esto va más allá de simplemente venganza, no quiero ver que lastimen a mis amigos, no quiero ver que sufran y sé que soy el único que puede detenerlo.

-Yo también te apoyo, hermano – se sumó Ryoko al abrazo – sé que eres fuerte y confió en que vas a ganar.

-Lo haré por nosotros, Ryoko… por mi y por ti – empuñó una de sus manos mientras que con el otro brazo la rodeaba de la cintura para abrazarla y darle un beso a la frente con una leve sonrisa – será como si tu y yo combatiéramos juntos.

" _Es tan determinado como Ryu… fue lo que me faltó a mi cuando cedí a ese poder oscuro" – comentó una figura que se posaba a metros de distancia de la escena familiar – "Nieto mío, pelearé a tu lado junto con mi hermano y el maestro Goutetsu para vencer…" – fueron las últimas de Gouki para desvanecerse en la nada misma._

* * *

Quedaba solo una semana para el inicio del torneo y el plan secundario de los _Justice Street Fighters_ dio sus primeros indicios: quienes iban a participar se habían reunido en casa de Lauren – excepto Yusuke quien se alejó de ir – para organizar los emparejamientos que se formaron en preliminares. Los combates principales eran obviamente Zachary contra Ricardo, Elliott contra Han y Juri contra Bryan, lo cual también debían tener presente a Seiko y Kazuo quienes comenzarían la ronda.

-No es mi idea dejarme perder – comentó Kazuo – pero también sé que Seiko tiene tantas ganas de llegar a ese bastardo que no me haría mal probar sus nuevas habilidades.

-Eso espero – respondió el joven dragón – papá se molestó por hacer "esa" técnica cuando la prohibió.

-A lo que vamos… es obvio que este tipo de enfrentamientos nos hará combatir entre nosotros mismos – inició Lauren.

-Pero por lo que Cammy me comentó, los planes eran que cierta persona avanzara para dejar que el otro continuara la investigación – se sumó Frederic tomando la atención – es decir: si Feiling, la fresita pelo chicle – soltó a Lauren quien le dio un golpe a la cabeza -, la chica rusa con spandex de comando – señalando a Svetlana – Shizuoka o yo tuviésemos que combatir contra el rubio lolicón – mirando a Mel -, a la Idol de J-pop – volteó a Charlotte -, al pirómano – ahora bromeando con Sho -, o a la barman de Kumiko, etc., etc., debemos dejarnos perder para así estar más ocupados con aniquilar para siempre Black Hands y ellos continuar con el torneo.

-Excepto el hecho de que solo hay una persona que debiera llegar al final – mencionó Feiling mirando a Seiko quien tenía la cabeza agacha – debemos lograr que complete todas sus rondas contra los hombres de Black Hands y así en caso de toparnos, poder cederle el paso para que llegue hasta Damon por petición personal, sin antes darle buena pelea para demostrarle a ese maldito de que estamos hechos.

-La apoyo totalmente – dijo el joven Kusanagi – Feiling tiene razón en que debemos deshacernos de esos malnacidos cuanto antes.

-Aunque el problema sigue siendo Zachary y Juri – interrumpió Ricardo – esos dos están al menos fuera de mi liga, especialmente ese Sparks que es mi oponente y tomando en cuenta que de los archivos que encontré de Shadaloo y Black Hands, esa loca recuperó por completo el _Feng Shui Engine_ …

-Sin fallas… - habló nuevamente Sho – si Seiko pidió petición personal con Elliott, pido lo mismo con Juri si la llego a encontrar.

-Quiero también a Zachary personalmente y esta vez Lauren no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos, - enfatizó Frederic con su habitual ropa de Delta Red - ¿o no olvidas que gracias a eso me sacaste de la misión de hace casi cuatro años atrás?

-Tuve mis motivos… - respondió Lauren – además yo estaba a cargo y desobedeciste mi orden.

-Pero ya no estás a cargo, fresita, no lo olvides...

-Estoy de acuerdo con Feiling, Sho y Frederic – contestó Seiko sin moverse de su lugar – si quieren enfrentarse a ellos y dicen estar más que preparados para luchar, pues no le veo el problema, siempre y cuando Bryan y Ricardo no ganen sus rondas respectivas…

-Sobre eso… - Bogard interrumpió a Seiko – revisé la ronda bien y veo que varios estaban más enfocados en las miradas continuas de Seiko y Elliott… mi oponente no es Juri, ella es rival de Charlotte, mi oponente es Yusuke…

-¿¡Qué!? – se impresionaron todos al unísono.

-¡Ahora si se pasaron! – se exasperó Dicky quien no lograba comprender, o al menos suponía el por qué harían enfrentar a Bryan contra Yusuke Howard – a Fuka no le gustará para nada esto y entiendo que Howard esté ausente ahora.

-No es la única, Dicky… yo estoy peor aun – respondió Bryan en razón de sus constantes pesadillas – la escena de pelea es en… la torre de Southtown, donde mi viejo y Geese pelearon antes.

-Eso sí que no y no me interesa que Elliott sea mi rival – exclamó Han – le demostraré todo el poder del Kyokugen y lamento decirle a Seiko que yo lo derrotaré.

-Ese es el espíritu, García – sonrió débilmente Seiko – pero ya sabes la condición para que yo lo enfrente: es que tú pierdas, aunque lo veo difícil por lo fuerte que te has vuelto.

-¿No les molesta si terminamos por ahora? Juntémonos en tres días más para afinar detalles – concluyó Lauren – necesitamos descansar y guardar fuerzas para quienes entrenan a niveles sobrehumanos provenientes de dos locos Ansatsuken.

-Locos no somos, "Crimson Rose" – rió Mel llamándola por el apodo que la joven se puso en la C.I.A.

-No, para nada – intervino Claire – locos no, insanos y dementes sí.

Tras las últimas palabras de la inglesa, la reunión finalizó para que cada uno se fuera a sus casas y hogares de invitado. Han tenía a casi todo Southtown en la mansión García de Japón al igual que Sho quien llevó a Kazuo y Tabata a la morada Kusanagi. Seiko y Mel irían a entrenar a Suzaku cuando Lauren y Frederic quedaron solos en casa de la agente norteamericana.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Preguntó molesto Frederic – sabes que yo tenía perfectamente que ir a esa misión y la negaste.

-¿Para después revolcarte con la prima de Elliott? – Enfatizó Lauren que además provocó impacto en el rostro del inglés - ¿creías que no sabía que después de impedirte esa misión, te fuiste con esa maniática? Tengo los papeles y todos los datos de Damon, operaciones de contrabando e información de sus familiares… y encontré a "ella".

-Fui solamente a hablar con Topaz, nada más… créeme que es la más afectada con que Elliott haga todo esto… sobre todo yo con saber que tiene a Saki manipulada y con recuerdos borrados.

Lauren se quedó pensativa, como si ocultase algo más. Frederic se quedó en silencio revisando unos papeles que Feiling dejó, puesto que Dicky se iba a quedar con ella en casa.

-Frederic… ¿tuviste algo con ella?

-¿Con Topaz? Eso fue tiempo atrás y muy pasajero, no siento absolutamente nada – dijo Frederic convencido.

-No, no hablo de ella – cambió Lauren, aunque eso no impidió tener molestia por recordar el nombre de "Topaz" en su mente, cosa que disimuló muy bien para que Frederic no lo notase.

-¿De quién hablas entonces? – volvió a interrogarla Blake.

-De Saki – soltó para que el inglés la volteara a ver - ¿te gusta Saki?

-¿Cómo rayos preguntas algo como eso? – nuevamente preguntó Frederic dejando de lado los papeles en su mano.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella y no solo ahora que había desaparecido y un año después la volvimos a ver, durante el tiempo que te llevo conociendo no dejas de hablar de ella. Comprendo un poco que Seiko estuviese "celoso" durante el año pasado – agregó Lauren a sus palabras anteriores, tomando en cuenta que Seiko siempre se molestaba cuando Elliott o el mismo Blake se acercaban a Saki.

-Me preocupo como cualquier otra persona más, además me gusta molestar a Hoshi – bromeó el joven de Delta Red.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lauren no habló, lo cual pareció extraño en Frederic quien estaba acostumbrado a que siempre respondiera sus estupideces. Pensó bastante cuando esta vez se acercó a ella y golpeó suavemente su cabeza para mirar la hora.

-Deja esos papeles, debes descansar esos lindos ojos color mar que tienes. Anda, vayamos a dormir y mañana continuamos con esto que se hizo tarde – salió Frederic luego de mirar el reloj para ir al baño a lavarse, iba a quedarse en casa de Lauren – y lamento no hacerte caso en esa misión, de veras.

Segundos antes de partir, Frederic se acercó a Lauren y le dio un beso a la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, fresita.

Su mente no terminaba de procesar la información que recibía, pero cuando logró agitar su cabeza para comprender lo que pasó, Frederic ya se había ido a lavarse para dormir. ¿Acaso, estaba celosa? Lauren sabía que Saki no era una chica mala, era todo lo contrario, pero la preocupación de Frederic era tal que la hacía cambiar de opinión, más con saber que Seiko haría lo posible para sacarla de Elliott.

" _No, Lauren… aun no puedo. No puedo decírtelo aun… que Saki es mi prima lejana… tanto ella como tu están en peligro, por eso quería a Zachary personalmente. Algún día entenderás." – minutos después. Frederic se quedó durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes, sin saber que Maya los vio platicar por mera casualidad._

* * *

Estaba en su despacho, mirando los últimos detalles del torneo que acaba de convocar, aunque tener que volver a suprimirle el recuerdo del torneo a Saki no fue fácil, sobre todo con sus principios sobre ella, pero la amenaza de Seiko no fue una broma y el _Shun Goku Satsu_ a Balrog es lo que gatilló la advertencia. Miró una y otra vez los lugares de encuentro y también las parejas de torneo, sonriendo con burla la casual ronda preliminar que fue al azar, solo que el destino se encargó de jugar cruelmente con los recuerdos de un Bogard contra un Howard.

-Jum, lo bueno es que me divertiré como esos dos recrean esa pelea entre Geese Howard contra ese vago de Terry… - soltó Elliott mirando las peleas próximas – también disfrutaré ver cómo le arranco cada gota de sangre a ese otro estúpido que también tiene el mundo a sus pies como García, pero que decide estar con la escoria… Ese marginal y Yagami – observó a la pareja de enfrentamiento entre Seiko contra Kazuo -, no creo que Yagami se deje derrotar así que mandaré a alguien más para que observe esa pelea.

En ello entraba Saki en compañía de un pequeño de no más de cinco años a su lado.

-¡Tío Elliott! ¡Me divertí mucho con Saki! – dijo el pequeño Timothy con una alegría que era solo comparable a los rayos de Sol.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayan disfrutado el paseo – soltó Elliott, quien ocultó rápidamente los papeles que observaba – Querida mía… - esta vez se acercó a Saki para besarle la mejilla – cada segundo que pasaba sin ti era como si cada pétalo de la flor azul hermosa que llevas comenzara a arrancarse hasta quedar desnuda.

Luego de esto, Elliott tomó dulcemente la mano de Nozomi y la besó como el mejor de los caballeros.

-Damon… me sonrojas – exclamó la nipona-inglesa con un leve rubor – además Timothy está mirándonos…

-No importa, ustedes dos son como mis papis – añadió el niño que provocó una leve sonrisa en Elliott – de hecho, quiero que lo sean… pero será cuando tío Elliott tenga veintiséis años y tía Saki veinticinco.

-¿Y desde cuando ahora pones condiciones de matrimonio? – preguntó Elliott con curiosidad y revolviéndole el cabello a Timothy – aunque estoy de acuerdo en casarnos pronto. Solo seríamos nosotros cuatro: Isabelle, Timothy, mi bella princesa de hadas y yo.

-Ehhh… es muy pronto – reía por lo bajo Saki.

Unos segundos más tarde llegaba una criada a la entrada del despacho de Elliott, donde hace tiempo no veía sonreír a su amo de esa manera.

-Amo Elliott – preguntó Isabelle en reverencia – ya está todo listo para el almuerzo, además preparé un banquete exclusivo para ustedes tres.

-Gracias, Isabelle – asintió Damon – eso sí adelántense. Terminando estos otros documentos en unos minutos más, partiré a la mesa.

Una vez que los tres se fueron al gran comedor, Elliott nuevamente cerró con llave y volvió a sentarse en su despacho, observando los detalles finales… y obviamente dejando algunas trabas para "él" cuando comience el torneo.

-Estúpido marginal… me levantaste la voz y eso merece un castigo – expresó Elliott en señal de triunfo sobre Hoshi – creo que este torneo será más que interesante. Bison, Bison… me has dado buenas ideas con tu segundo torneo, solo que esta vez yo me encargaré de terminar el trabajo que desperdiciaste con tus idioteces.

"Tú serás un dictador… YO SOY UN REY…"

* * *

Las cataratas de Suzaku, ese ha sido el centro de entrenamiento de Seiko quien durante al menos una hora al día le ha dedicado de tiempo a su mente, a despejar los pensamientos innecesarios que lo inundan…

A su lado estaba Mel, quien además de ser nuevo participante, serán sparrings como los viejos tiempos en el dojo Ansatsuken cuando comenzaron a entrenar el arte del puño asesino.

En posición de loto ambos recitaban un mantra para alcanzar la paz interior y relajarse, tomando seriamente el entrenamiento para el torneo que comienza en solo una semana más. En él, Seiko deberá viajar a la estación de trenes de Esaka para enfrentar a Kazuo. Mel por su parte tendría que ir a la India a pelear contra un extraño hombre desconocido, pero no menos fuerte.

Desde el evento del _Shun Goku Satsu_ a Balrog, Ryu no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a su propio hijo por ejecutar la técnica mortal definitiva, pero… ¿era solo eso? ¿Había otra razón más para enfadarse? ¿Será mejor dicho… preocupación como Oro le dijo días atrás? ¿Preocupación de perderlo en una pelea donde perdería la vida?

Ken y Sakura vigilaban los movimientos de los dos jóvenes dragones que en sus gi de combate continuaban recibiendo en caída las aguas puras y cristalinas de Suzaku, sus ojos cerrados de concentración, su inmutabilidad, la paz, la búsqueda de respuestas. Ryoko decidió ir con ellos para no dejar a Mel solo, de hecho, ha pasado más tiempo en la reconstruida mansión del americano tras el ataque de Elliott para estar más cerca de él y evitar que saliera lastimado por Damon u otro miembro de Black Hands.

Una vez que finalizaron el mantra, Seiko y Mel se levantan para reunirse con sus padres y decidir la estrategia que toman en conjunto con Lauren, Frederic y los demás participantes que según Seiko son los _Street Fighter Justice_. Ryoko escuchaba atenta, ya que ella también entrena si algo similar sucediera y que mejor que su hermano y futuro novio para aprender de combates de alto nivel.

-Creo que es momento de que me enseñes lo que aprendiste allá en Grecia, "bro" – sonrió Mel – ya vi un adelanto y ni creas que tras la hospitalización descansé ¡Estoy más fuerte que nunca!

-Cómo quieras, Mel… solo preocúpate de que no salgas derrotado nuevamente – replicó la sonrisa Seiko.

-¿Derrotado? ¡Tengo más enfrentamientos ganados que tú, castañito! – señaló el joven dragón de fuego fingiendo ofensa.

-Sí, claro, pero hablamos de enfrentamientos en la vida real, no en el mundo onírico de Mel Masters – añadió el joven dragón de viento con ironía.

-Bien, _¡Show me your best, Seiko!_

 _-_ Cómo quieras… _¡Kakkate Koi, Mel!_

Un choque de puños para que ambos se colocaran en posición de combate, solo que antes de dar un movimiento, Seiko presenció un aura similar que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? No me digas que es Elliott… exclamó Mel.

-No… es papá… - contestó con molestia Seiko, sabiendo que pasaría después.

Apareció Ryu con su gi clásico pero a medio hombro como lo usaba Gouken, el collar de cuentas Ansatsuken colgando de su cuello, los guantes rojos del torneo S.I.N. y su cinta roja en la cabeza que jamás se la quitó desde la pelea contra Gouki. Pasó al costado de Seiko, ignorándolo por completo y además recibiendo las miradas de Ken, Sakura, Ryoko y Mel.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás ignorándome, papá? – preguntó Seiko buscando una razón de la molestia.

…

El maestro Ansatsuken se detuvo estando en silencio, causando más el enojo de su hijo.

-¿¡Qué rayos quieres, Ryu!? – levantó la voz Seiko para llamar su atención. Jamás llamó a su padre por su nombre y esta fue la ocasión, logrando que Ryu diera media vuelta a mirarlo - ¡Te enojas por eso! ¡Tenía que aprender las técnicas del Satsui no Hado para evitar que Elliott use el Psycho Power conmigo así como Bison te manipuló a ti años atrás!

-¡Aún así estaba prohibido! – Finalmente Ryu habló también con molestia - ¡Te dije muchas veces que el _Shun Goku Satsu_ no estaba permitido contra cualquier oponente, por más que el enemigo sea un villano!

-¡Balrog iba a las-ti-mar a Emmet! – Se justificó el joven japonés - ¿¡Cómo quieres que actué cuando ese bastardo de Elliott atacó a Ryoko y a Mel!? ¡Abre los ojos de una buena vez, papá! ¡Esta es mi pelea! ¡Soy yo quien debe enfrentar a Elliott porque ni siquiera tú fuiste capaz de contenerlo! ¡Ese desgraciado no debe pagar por matar a Rosalie y a cuantos más o por llevarse a Saki y borrar su memoria, sino porque no quiero que ustedes salgan lastimados por mí culpa! ¿¡O piensas que soy débil y no dejas disputar mis batallas!?

La discusión de padre e hijo se salía de control. Sakura quería intervenir, pero también sabía que era algo que ellos dos debían resolver personalmente. Ryoko se quedó detrás de Mel quien era el espectador al igual que Ken de la pelea familiar.

…

-Participaré en el torneo, enfrentaré a quien se me cruce en el camino por más amigo mío que sea y los chicos lo saben bien, llegaré hasta Elliott y lo venceré. Prometí no usar el _Shun Goku Satsu_ contra los villanos que me enfrente a menos que sea un último recurso y mi vida esté en riesgo – habló Seiko con determinación.

-No irás a ese torneo – soltó Ryu – no lo voy a permitir y haré todo lo necesario para impedirlo.

Los cuatro dragones Ansatsuken restantes oyeron la frase final de Ryu, dejándolos impactados de la sorpresa en el camino. Era como si sonaba a… "lucharé contra ti aunque seas mi hijo para derrotarte y así no irás al torneo"

-Lo lamento papá… pero la única forma en que no me dejes luchar será matándome – dijo Seiko poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras – y no cederé a tu petición… a menos que me derrotes ahora mismo. Si no me dejas ir, entonces tendré que pasar sobre ti para llegar al _Street Fighter_ y hacer justicia contra Black Hands.

Esto pasó de una discusión a un campo de batalla, Sakura no iba a permitir que padre e hijo se pelearan entre sí por una estupidez.

-Por favor, ya dejen de discutir – suplicaba Sakura – desde que todo esto pasó no hemos hecho que estar separados y no quiero volver a pasar por algo así nunca más – dijo recordando el episodio de casi separación cuando Seiko y Mel se enfrentaron por un malentendido con Feiling y Ryoko hace 3 años atrás – seamos la familia que se formó antes…

-No, mamá… si quiero participar en ese torneo, ¡debo demostrarle a papá que está equivocado! – exclamó Seiko colocándose su cinta blanca en la frente y dando el pisotón a la tierra para ponerse en pose de guardia.

-El único equivocado acá eres tú, Seiko – replicó Ryu el pisotón y a pose de guardia – ¡y te lo demostraré ahora! ¡Sakura! ¡Ken! ¡Ryoko! ¡Mel! ¡No quiero que intervengan de ninguna manera!

-Pero, Ryu… - dijeron los cuatro, nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

-Al menos papá tiene razón en algo – agregó Seiko – así que con respeto les digo que no se entrometan en esta pelea.

El viento soplaba… era silencioso, padre e hijo se miraban como al peor de los enemigos. Seiko justificó su razón para aprender a dominar el _Shun Goku Satsu_ con el fin de controlar su mente y evitar que Elliott la distorsione con el Psycho Power. Ryu en cambio revelaría sus razones pero en lo que mejor sabe hacer: la arena de lucha.

 _¡Houm!_

Desparecieron los dos al mismo tiempo con los _Ashura Senku_. Ken, Sakura, Ryoko y Mel sintieron un pequeño sismo formado por el choque de puños potente de Ryu y Seiko, donde acaban de enfrentarse no en un sparring, sino para demostrar quien estaba equivocado.

Ryu dio una patada invertida la cual Seiko bloqueó con facilidad, luego el joven reiteraría la acción pero evadida por su padre quien intentó buscar un golpe a la quijada que Seiko desvió hacia abajo. Luego, su hijo comenzaría a dar múltiples golpes de puño y patada hacia las caderas y zona alta de la cabeza que fallaban por el bloqueo y la evasión de Ryu. Así estuvieron por unos segundos que parecían minutos varios: los golpes eran bloqueados, cancelados o evadidos y el contraataque era inútil en ese entonces, en los cual los cuatro espectadores miraban la rapidez y potencia de los golpes de cada uno.

- _¡Tatsumaki…! –_ inició Ryu…

 _-¡Tatsumaki…! –_ replicó Seiko…

…

 _¡Senpukyaku! –_ exclamaron ambos al unísono para chocar piernas en sus tres golpes, donde la última fue motivo de retroceso para retomar guardias.

Ken y Sakura no podían creerlo: Seiko estaba al mismo nivel de Ryu, al mismo nivel de pelea que su padre con tan solo veinte años e incluso más poderoso que en su época de mejor lucha. Mel a su vez observaba el nuevo poder adquirido con el entrenamiento de un año en tierras olímpicas, Ryoko se escondía para evitar ver un triste final de su hermano y de su padre.

- _¡Shakunetsu! –_ esta vez retomó Seiko el ataque…

 _-¡Shakunetsu!_ – Ryu copiaba el movimiento…

Al chocar las ondas de fuego, fue Ryu el que conectó el primer golpe con un puño al centro de la humanidad de Seiko, bajando su guardia y de esta manera aprovechándolo para dar varios golpes certeros al abdomen y al rostro para lanzarlo con una Joudan Sokouto Geri y en el mismo impacto con el canto del pie usar su Shinku Hadoken de mayor amplitud y expansión, pero que Seiko consiguió reaccionar para responderle con otra onda vacío de similares características para crear una explosión que tapaba la visibilidad de ambos combatientes.

Ryu buscaba donde atacar, lanzando una misma Sokouto Geri a la sombra que era Seiko…

-Regla número uno, papá: nunca subestimes a tu rival… y regla número dos: ¡una técnica no funciona dos veces contra la misma persona!

Al momento del impacto sale un brillo, era Seiko contraatacando con un _parrying_ para darle una fuerte patada invertida en el aire sobre el rostro de su padre, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y arremeter con varios ataques al plexo, quijada y derribarlo con una patada baja para colocarse en cuclillas y preparar su mejor golpe y con su mejor brazo: el izquierdo…

- _¡Uoooaaaghh… Shooryuuukeeeen!_

El puño ascendente del dragón le daba de lleno a Ryu quien no pudo defenderse del ataque, aunque más bien lo esperaba…

-Regla número tres, Seiko: ¡debes saber cuándo atacar!

Ryu reaccionaba girando sobre sí mismo para tomar a Seiko de los brazos y lanzarlo a tierra con toda su fuerza. Era uno de los _Hyakkishu_ del Ansatsuken, precisamente el _Hyakki Gosai_ de Gouki.

Eran casi quince minutos de intenso combate y ninguno daba señas de arrepentimiento o disculpas, necesitaban hacer ver que el otro estaba equivocado. Sakura y Ryoko querían que terminara luego, mientras que Ken esperaba que este combate no pasara a mayores.

 _-¡Guoaaagh… Metsu!_

 _-¡Uoaaaaaagh… Metsu!_

…

 _¡Hadoken!_

Ambos lanzaban sus ondas destructoras vacías al mismo tiempo para crear una explosión mayor que la usada por el _Shinku Hadoken_ , solo que ahora eran expandidas y el poder originado era mayor aun, lo cual saliendo al paso de la onda púrpura, Ken notó que ambos estaban bajo el _Shin no Hado Kakusei_ , la manifestación real del Poder de la Nada, por lo cual tenía que hacer algo para detener la pelea, solo que ahora no solo Ryu sino también Seiko era mucho más poderoso que él y esta pelea era la prueba…

* * *

Saki había terminado de almorzar y estaba en su habitación, Elliott fue a atender asuntos del torneo, justificándole a Saki que un orfanato nuevo necesitaba de su ayuda y que Timothy quería entretenerse más con ella.

La chica intentó ir a buscar un libro cuando de repente se topó con uno de los tantos cuentos de hadas que le contaban a Damon de niño.

-Cybile… aghh… - repetía Saki cuando las jaquecas regresaron a su cabeza por decir aquel nombre.

 _-¡No me detendrás, papá! ¡Te demostraré que soy fuerte y puedo vencer a Elliott!_

 _-¡Ya te dije, Seiko! ¡Es inútil!_

 _Padre e hijo se impactaban el rostro al mismo tiempo y saliendo disparados hacia ya el reemplazado pasto verde de Suzaku por las tierras infértiles similares a Goukentou._

-Ese chico… - exclamaba por lo bajo Saki – es el mismo que me dijo que no lo recordaba… pero, ¿por qué lo veo ahora?

* * *

 _-Tenma… ¡Shinzui Hekki!_

Seiko se lanzaba con la patada del _Tenmakujinkyaku_ en la cima del arco ascendente, solo que esta era una versión mejorada en forma de cuchilla que desplegaba un aura azul en sus pies a diferencia de las púrpuras de Gouki. Ryu se levantó con dificultad, ya que antes se había comido literalmente una de las nuevas técnicas propias de Seiko: el _Kuzuryū Hado_ que consistía en combinar las patadas en tierra del _Shinpū Jinrai Kyaku_ de Ken para levantarlo con un _Shōryūken_ y luego concentrar el poder del Hadoken en un _Bakuretsu Hado_. El maestro Ansatsuken consiguió levantarse para bloquear la patada de su hijo con _parrying_ y darle un golpe seco al abdomen para dar uno de sus mejores puños…

- _¡Kinjite… Shōryūken!_

El puño ascendente de dragón prohibido golpeaba a Seiko, haciéndolo levantar conforme Ryu avanzaba el ascenso. Ocho golpes continuos fueron para que cayera a tierra y apenas podía levantarse en pie.

-Ya es tarde… mejor ríndete – decía Ryu mirando desde arriba a Seiko.

…

-No… - contestó Seiko quien se apoyaba en sus brazos para levantarse. Su boca le sabía a metal y tenía ya una gran cantidad de heridas en el cuerpo conforme pasaba ya la hora incesante de combate – Esa palabra no la conozco… ¡Yo no puedo rendirme! ¡Si me rindo ahora, la muerte de Rosalie y de todos aquellos que me defendieron será en vano! – El joven dragón empuñó sus manos para dejar liberar una pequeña aura blanca que lo rodeaba y luego pasaba al _Shin no Hado Kakusei_ – aunque seas mi padre… no puedo dejarme vencer ahora… ¡No voy a desperdiciar mi entrenamiento por tu preocupación! ¡Sacrifiqué sudor, sangre y lágrimas para llegar a donde estoy y te lo demostraré ahora!

Seiko avanzó una gran cantidad de metros para dirigirse hacia Ryu quien descubierto de guardia solo recibió el poder del puño en todo el abdomen.

- _¡Meeeetsu! –_ primer golpe de Seiko, obligando a Ryu a escupir sangre… luego un segundo puño a la quijada con brazo cambiado – _uoaaaaaaghh… ¡Shoooooryuuukeeeeen!_

* * *

-Ese rugido… algo recuerdo de él…

Saki escuchó un grito retumbar en su cabeza…

- _¡Meeeetsu!_ _Uoaaaaaaghh… ¡Shoooooryuuukeeeeen!_

-Se-Seiko… - fue lo último que Saki dijo para caer desmayada mientras Elliott e Isabelle iban a asistirla tras ser advertidos por Timothy.

* * *

Ryu no sabrá si lo que acaba de sentir fue una imaginación suya, pero hace años que no escuchaba a un dragón rugir de un _Shōryūken_ , sea cual sea el ejecutado: _Metsu, Shin, Kuzuryū, Kinjite_ , etc. Esta vez fue el turno de su hijo de ejecutarlo y la victima de aquel dragón negro materializado en el puño era él mismo Ryu.

Sakura, Ken, Mel y Ryoko veían esta pelea sobrehumana, pues después de que Seiko y Ryu recibieran el _Kinjite_ y _Metsu Shōryūken_ respectivos, padre e hijo continuaban peleando, ya llegando al punto de querer matarse para imponer el principio de cada uno. Era el combate deseado por ambos: leyenda contra legado.

Seiko imponía la defensa y protección de su familia y amigos por la justicia, Ryu el amor paternal y no querer perder lo que costó construir por años.

...

-Perdóname, papá... - Seiko se colocaba nuevamente en kata Ansatsuken, notando Ryu que de su hijo brotaban lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Pero no me estás dando otra elección!

-¡Es imposible...! - Ken miró la pose, los movimientos, Seiko no bromeaba cuando dijo que matándolo era la unica forma de impedirle participar en el Street Fighter - ¡Ryu ya deja de ser orgulloso y detente! - exclamó Ken - ¿¡Acaso quieres terminar como Bison o Gill!?

-¡Ya dije antes que no te entrometieras, Masters! - soltó Ryu que además extrañó a Ken por llamarlo con su apellido - ¡Esta es mi pelea y...!

-¿¡Qué no intervengamos!? - replicó el americano - ¡Es exactamente lo que Seiko quiere mostrarte! ¡Reacciona antes de que recibas el _Shun Goku Satsu_ , idiota!

Ryu miró mas detenidamente y era así: Seiko cargaba el poder del Shun Goku Satsu y sin ganas de detenerse, aumentando su ki a niveles sobrehumanos con el _Shin no Hado Kakusei_. La acción obligó a que el maestro Ansatsuken replicara la maniobra.

-¿Estás seguro... de lo que hablas...? - preguntó Ryu mientras cargaba la ola asesina infernal.

-... Sí, estoy seguro... - contestó Seiko cargando mas ki.

...

...

El viento se detiene...

Las hojas ya no siguen el curso del soberano soplido...

Una última gota caída de las cataratas de Suzaku...

- _kakugo wa yoi ka!?_

Las dos mujeres miraban aterradas al ver a padre e hijo arremetiendo con sus ultimas fuerzas la técnica más poderosa del arsen Ansatsuken...

...

Catorce golpes contaron los cuatro presentes tras tener la vista nublada cuando colisionaron los dos Shun Goku Satsu. Al aparecer la visión de cada uno, ambos puños estaban a solo milímetros de golpear al corazón de su oponente, lo cual significó que tanto Ryu como Seiko detuvieron al mismo tiempo el golpe final.

...

...

...

-No lo hiciste... - rompió Ryu el silencio.

-Tu tampoco... papá... - respondió el joven dragón

...

Segundos mas tarde ambos cayeron al suelo e inconscientes.

* * *

Ni en su primera pelea ante Bison, ni siquiera en la titánica contra Pierre... no, contra su propio padre fue tanta la presión que recibió en un combate. Seiko abría los ojos cuando se levantó sin ningún dolor en su cuerpo y encontrándose en su habitación de siempre de Suzaku, queriendo bajar al comedor cuando Ryu obstaculizaba el paso.

-Finalmente despertarte, Seiko - comentó Ryu con una leve sonrisa - llegué a creer que me excedí en esa pelea.

-Pero... ni tú ni yo tenemos heridas. Cómo es posible que...

-Mantra, en todos los torneos hacia eso antes de volver a combatir.

-Aaahh... pues... No se que decir en estos momentos - habló Seiko rascándose la cabeza.

-No necesitas decir nada, yo debo disculparme por no apoyarte antes... - aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa al "príncipe del caos" ¿Ryu disculpándose?

-Pero... hice la técnica prohibida no una, sino dos veces y casi termino por matarte...

-Yo también lo hice y también casi termino asesinándote... a esto te referías con lo de llevar hasta el limite el entrenamiento y disputar las batallas propias, así como les pedí a ellos que no interfirieran con nuestra pelea...

...

-Ya demostraste ser mas fuerte que yo a tu edad y con creces.. no tengo nada más que decir a ello.

-¿Significa que iré al torneo? - pregunto Seiko, aunque mentalmente se decía: "que pregunta mas estúpida acabas de hacer".

-Solo si quieres, además debo entregarte algo más aun... Te esperamos en el comedor.

Seiko tomó el tiempo y estuvo durmiendo toda la noche, lo cual supuso que era hora de desayunar y hoy mismo partía hacia la estación de trenes de Esaka. Bajó y los cinco lo esperaron con una gran sonrisa, más extraño pensando en que Sakura lo regañaría por una acción tan temeraria como desafiar a tu padre con una técnica asesina como el Shun Goku Satsu. Incluso pensó que a Ryu también lo habían regañado por forzar a Seiko a pelear por algo sin sentido.

Una vez terminados, Seiko iba a partir con su mismo gi de combate, mas el morral de viaje blanco y vestimenta adicional, solo que antes de salir de Suzaku rumbo a Esaka, Ryu nuevamente le obstruyó el paso.

-Papá... No me digas que volviste a cambiar de opinión...

-No es así, quiero darte suerte y además es hora de entregarte algo muy importante antes que luches.

Ryu fue a su habitación y regresó con dos objetos que le fueron muy similares a Seiko: el obi negro con el _Fuu Fin Ka Zan_ escrito en las puntas y los guantes de combate del torneo S.I.N. que usó hasta el día de hoy, los cuales tienen un extraño escrito en la parte de las muñecas que ni él ha descubierto que significan.

-Si vas a luchar, debes hacerlo como corresponde - aventuró Ryu - y además debes cerrar los ojos. La sorpresa aun no termina.

El joven cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su cinta blanca era desatada de su cabeza y reemplazada por otra. Terminado de atarla, abrió los ojos y observó que su padre no tenía su cinta en la cabeza... Tomó la punta de la nueva cinta atada a su cabeza y miró el grabado en él.

 _"No olvides por qué peleas, te amo con todo mi corazón..."_

 _"Por siempre, Sakura"_

Seiko observaba nuevamente en grabado hasta que supo de donde provenía aquella cinta.

-Esta cinta estuvo antes en mis manos, Seiko - se adelantó Ken - cuando tu padre no lograba encontrar las respuestas del Satsui no Hado después de que nuestro maestro había fallecido, se la di en señal de que no estaría solo combatiendo, sino que esa gran roca iba a cargarla yo con él.

-Luego se la di a tu madre, antes de viajar a Grecia para despertar el Ho-o no Hado para enfrentar a Gouki... - continuó Ryu - para que recordara que suceda lo que suceda, aunque tuviese el Satsui no Hado, estaría con ella hasta hoy.

-Y antes de pelear contra Gouki, le hice este grabado para que recordara el por qué peleaba - finalizó Sakura - digamos que loa tres decidimos llamarla: "la cinta del triunfo.

El joven estaba estático, su padre le daba sus implementos de lucha. Cuando su cabeza reaccionó, fue a cambiarse y cuando regresó no pudo evitar que todos lo mirasen con una gran nostalgia, pues ver a Seiko era como ver al mismísimo Ryu del torneo de Seth pero mas joven aun. Después de eso Seiko rompió en Bree silencio abrazando a su padre.

-Entiendo también por qué no querías que peleara, papá... pero prometo volver del torneo, cueste lo que cueste.

-De acuerdo - asintió Ryu correspondiendo el abrazo - rezaremos por ti, Seiko. Demuestra de que esta hecho un dragón de viento.

-Lo mismo va para Mel - agregó Ken - vayan y acaben con Damon y sus planes. Nosotros nos quedaremos acá para defender.

-Gracias, pa' - se despedía Mel.

Seiko y Mel ya estaban listos para sus combates que comenzaban pronto, aunque Mel se quedó varado al ver que Ryoko no se había despedido de él.

-Ryoko-chan... Prometo estar de vuelta cuando esto acabe - habló el joven americano, acercándose a tomarla del rostro con delicadeza - le haré pagar a ese maldito lo que nos hizo, sentirá como la fuerza de ambos lo hará temblar de miedo.

-S-sí, quiero que lleves esto también...

Mel abrió un pequeño obsequio que contenía una pulsera roja y rosa combinadas: portando a un dragón de fuego envuelto en pétalos de cerezo. Ryoko y su leve sonrojo eran en parte porque estaban Sakura y Ryu al frente, y segundo porque temía perder a Mel.

-No es mucha cosa... - miraba hacia abajo Ryoko cuando sorpresivamente y enfrente de todos, Mel le levantó el rostro desde su barbilla para darle un tierno, suave y corto beso a los labios de la joven flor. Era el segundo beso de ambos, pero parecía que eran muchos más cuando Ryoko cerró los ojos para disfrutar el corto pero bello momento. Fueron cinco segundos de magia para que Ryoko aun tuviese los ojos cerrados cuando Mel se colocaba la pulsera a su muñeca derecha, lugar donde descansa el poderoso Hi no Shōryūken.

-Que esto sea una prueba de que cumpliré con mi palabra - dijo Mel cuando Ryoko abrió sus ojos - si no soy yo quien derrote a Damon, sera tú hermano y viceversa.

Volteó a mirar a Ryu y Sakura, quienes con una sonrisa les desearon la suerte para este nuevo desafío. Una vez que ambos jóvenes se marcharan de Suzaku y llegasen al aeropuerto para despedir a Mel chocando puños de costumbre, Seiko tomó viaje rumbo a Esaka, donde el torneo dará inicio.

* * *

 _ **Soundtrack utilizado:**_

 _ **-Ryu vs Seiko usé dos: Asura's Wrath battle - Oni vs Evil Ryu y en la previa Togisumase de Kuroko no Basuke**_

 _ **-Evil God: Samurái Shodown/ King of Fighters Máximum Impact Regulation A**_

 ** _-Takusu Mono E~~ Yuki Matsuzawa, ending 2 Saint Seiya Hades Saga_**


	7. ¡Comienza Street Fighter!

Hooooo~~ por fin pude subir un nuevo capítulo más de Future Fighters III ante el día y semanas horribles (lo único bueno es Taekwondo - cinturón amarillo - y una persona que me ha tenido paciencia para esperar capítulos)

No me haré de más, gracias a Miki por la paciencia y a los desparecidos de Gastón y Kein Sylvan que igual leen esto xD

Como siempre los personajes no son míos, son de SNK y Capcom como sus remasterizaciones, los ficticios míos y de la chica a quien le dedico este capítulo. (Miki :3 )

* * *

 _Capítulo IV_

 _Recordando a un amor lejano, ¡Comienza Street Fighter!_

…

…

Seiko había llegado a la estación de trenes de Esaka tras tener una última batalla contra Ryu y terminando en un empate, lo cual finalizó por convencerlo de su nueva fuerza para participar en el nuevo _Street Fighter_ que esta vez organizaba Elliott. La zona que se encontraba al oeste de Osaka era uno de los principales escenarios donde hace casi más de veinte años luchaba Kyo Kusanagi junto al Japan Team durante _los eventos de Orochi_ , ahora era el foco de lucha donde enfrentaría a Kazuo en primera ronda y a la vez mostraría sus nuevas habilidades en público.

 _Brrp~~_

– ¿Diga?

– _Vaya, el transmisor si sirve después de todo, aunque me sorprende más que sepas usarlo, Hoshi. Je je…_

– Ya calla, Frederic – respondía Seiko rodando los ojos – mañana comienza mi pelea contra Yagami y hasta ahora no veo señal alguna de los hombres de Elliott por ningún lugar.

– _Bueno bueno, no bromearé más, haré el intento –_ se disculpaba irónicamente Blake. Una de las cosas que más le agradaba era fastidiar a Seiko con cualquier cosa y especialmente con Saki, solo que ahora su ausencia hizo que no lo molestara por lo mismo en su empeño por hacerle devolver su memoria – _olvidé decirte que estos transmisores tienen un pequeño campo magnético que impide que otra señal externa interrumpa, así que es seguro hablar. ¿Aun tienes el otro para Saki?_

– Sí, – asintió el joven dragón – una vez que le haga recordar todo le daré esto para que les informe de lo que sucede.

– _No molestaré más… por ahora –_ soltaba Frederic para reírse un rato y despedirse de Seiko quien con una cara de fastidiado cortaba la llamada proveniente de un reloj más un mini auricular.

…

Seiko tenía puesta una chaqueta blanca que Sho le había dado en navidad aparte, polera roja y corta debajo, pantalones negros y zapatillas de vestir blancas más su morral de viaje donde llevaba el gi con los implementos que Ryu le dejó después de su pelea. Como el combate contra Kazuo era en el terminal de Esaka, el mismo Sho Kusanagi le ofreció quedarse en su casa mientras él enfrentaría a uno de los hombres de Damon que era un ninja de un clan extraño en Brasil.

Tocó el timbre de la morada cuando una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos del mismo color le abría la puerta.

– Seiko, pensé que ibas a llegar un poco más tarde.

– De hecho traté de llegar un poco más temprano, Yuki-san – respondía Seiko a la esposa de Kyo. De hecho la manera de respeto en que la llamó demuestra la gran hermandad entre las familias Hoshi y Kusanagi – además traje un pastel de camino para compartirlo.

– No era necesario, pero será perfecto para acompañar la cena de hoy – asintió Yuki con una sonrisa y dejar pasar a uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo.

Kyo se percató de la presencia de Seiko y bajó a recibirlo, además de darle el apoyo que necesita y así compartir en una cena con los Kusanagi en reemplazo de Sho. A decir verdad, hace tiempo que no iba a la morada de los dos clanes legendarios que sellaron a Orochi.

– ¡La comida está deliciosa! – exclamó Seiko tras casi devorarse el plato de arroz con camarones y otros comestibles, provocando además la risa entre los dos Kusanagi.

– Si quieres puedo servirte más – preguntó Yuki.

– Pues… ¡de acuerdo!

La señora Kusanagi iba a servir más del platillo a Seiko cuando Kyo intervino para platicar algo de mayor seriedad.

– Y finalmente… ¿qué pasó con Ryu? Oí que ustedes dos habían peleado.

– Papá no quería que fuera al torneo – contestaba Seiko a Kyo – aunque era por protección paternal, es que también no sé si Sho contó, pero ejecuté el Shun Goku Satsu y maté a Balrog por intentar lastimar a Emmet, solo que esta vez yo si puedo controlar el poder por el entrenamiento que tuve en un año fuera de ustedes y sin contacto. Yo en cambio quería demostrarle mi fuerza y que lo hice por defender a quienes quiero. Lo demás supongo es cuento conocido.

– Peleas entre padre e hijo je je – reía por lo bajo Kyo para terminar de comer – me recuerda cuando tuve que pelear contra mi viejo en el segundo King of Fighters contra Rugal. De hecho, Sho también tuvo que luchar contra mí para asumir la _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ y el nuevo liderazgo del clan, así que no es tan anormal que un padre pelee contra su propia sangre.

– Hubieron malentendidos, pero luego se solucionó de buena manera… ¡Muchas gracias, Yuki-san! – Agradecía el joven dragón a la nueva ración que Yuki le entregó – Ahora debo pelear contra Kazuo y espero que a pesar del plan que hicimos hace tres días atrás, no se contenga para atacarme. Gracias también por recibirme en su casa, Kyo-san.

– No es nada – le quitó Kyo importancia a la reverencia de Seiko – sabes que tú y tu familia son bienvenidos acá.

Tiempo después, Seiko tomó sus cosas para ir a la habitación de huéspedes de los Kusanagi para dormir y conciliar el sueño lo más rápido posible. El encuentro ante Kazuo era mañana.

* * *

…

…

…

 _¡Meeeetsu!_ _Uoaaaaaaghh… ¡Shoooooryuuukeeeeen!_

Saki no dejaba de soñar con aquél rugido, aquél que despertó en parte su memoria, puesto que tuvo que fingir un problema de gripe o algo similar para no preocuparlos ya que descubría poco a poco que Elliott era más curioso de costumbre y ante la vigilancia atenta de Isabelle. Necesitaba averiguar quién era ese Seiko, el mismo que la reconoció en la presentación del torneo, el mismo que la llamó como amante y además ser su supuesto primer beso.

Despertó lentamente, era de mañana y supuestamente Elliott le dijo que tendría que atender unos asuntos de la corporación Damon, no sabiendo que iba a ir al encuentro entre Seiko contra Kazuo en Esaka donde además se abrirían las preliminares del _Street Fighter_. La joven tratando de fingir que aun no pasó nada, decidió pedir permiso a Elliott para acompañarlo. Damon sin dudarlo lo hizo, creyendo que aun estaba bajo su control de memorias.

Cuando Elliott salió de la mansión, Saki rápidamente trató de buscar las respuestas en el despacho de Elliott. Revisando uno que otro papel sin importancia (porque Elliott los ocultó antes) encontró una caja fuerte detrás de unos libros de Hegel, Foucault, Aristóteles, Platón y Nietzsche. Elliott era un gran lector y adoraba la filosofía, eso explicaba lo culto.

– Bien… es la única forma de saber quién es esa persona – Saki miró los números y letras de contraseña de la gran caja fuerte. Tenía una sola posibilidad ya que poseía una ruidosa alarma y eso Isabelle lo iba a notar.

" _1504cybile"_

Saki trataba de ocultarse pensando en que la alarma sonaría, pero sorpresivamente se abrió sin problemas.

– ¡Bingo! Ahora a buscar…

Hurgando las múltiples cosas que encontró en la caja fuerte, logró divisar una mochila de ella con muchas cosas en su anterior, entre ellas un polerón rojo y blanco de tipo canguro con una ecuación de lucha estampada al frente. Las jaquecas no tardaron en llegar, pero debía ser fuerte para no gritar y continuar con su búsqueda.

-Esto… es una fotografía…

La fotografía era de ella vistiendo la ropa de la persona que dijo ser su amante, él por su parte tenía la ropa puesta de ella.

* * *

 _Flash Foward_

 _20 de septiembre… cumpleaños de Ryoko, dos años atrás… y antes del beso en el dojo._

-¡Miren, son las invitaciones de Ryoko-chan!

 _Más que muchos jóvenes, eran la mayoría las niñas de su edad quienes recibían la invitación de Ryoko a su fiesta de cumpleaños de disfraces número catorce y también se alegraban de ser invitadas, puesto que los varones ilusionados se encontrarían con la no grata sorpresa de que Mel Masters estaría presente. El resto, pues amigos de familia y de su hermano, con quienes tiene buena relación por el mismo "príncipe del caos"._

 _Seiko tenía listo su disfraz, era obviamente de un príncipe en alusión a su apodo. Mel por su parte estaba listo de Sherlock Holmes, Frederic no quiso, pero lo obligaron a usar un disfraz de vaquero del cual no estuvo tan incómodo. Ryoko era una princesa de cuentos de hadas, razón por la cual su hermano también vestía de príncipe._

 _Saki fue invitada por Ryoko, aunque ganas de usar algún disfraz era bastante vergonzosa para ella y más por la constante mirada de Seiko, del cual hace días que andaba… hostigoso, pero la insistencia de Ryoko y además la gran estima que le tenía hizo que la inglesa-nipona decidiera usar alguno._

– Bien, ¿y qué disfraz crees según tú debo usar, Hoshi?

– Déjame pensar… – _la cara de Seiko era muy similar a la de un pervertido, pues después de que Morrigan tuviese que llegar de urgencia a la Tierra, no dudaba en imaginarse a Saki en un disfraz similar a la de la súcubo o a la de su pseudo-hermana Lilith. ("Esas caderas son asesinas, y de busto es tan menuda que combinan a la perfección je je… ¡Espera! Puede ser también como Felicia, miaauuu~~ o tan ruda como Bulleta, o quizás como Bee … ¡aunque me quedo con la de Lilith y Morrigan juntas!)_

– Seiko, estás babeando… ¿¡Qué rayos te estás imaginando!?

 _Entre una escena en la cual Mel trataba de controlarla, un Frederic muerto de risa y una Dicky tratando de aguantar lo gracioso, Saki sonrojada a más no poder usaba toda su fuerza en un Butterfly Punch contra Seiko y comenzar a estrangularlo con su pie izquierdo. El japonés trataba de toda forma zafarse de la fuerza que ponía la chica peliazul._

– ¡Aggh! ¡Ge egoy agogago! _(¡Me estoy ahogando!)_

– ¡Esto es por pervertido, te pasas Hoshi! – _exclamaba Saki y bastante furiosa._

– ¡Los que se pelean siempre se aman! _– aparecía Ryoko para sumarse a las bromas, de hecho estaba acostumbrada a ver como Saki atacaba a Seiko por este motivo._

– ¡Muy graciosa, Ryoko! Es imposible que pueda amar a un pervertido como este – _colocaba Saki más fuerza en su pie mientras el rostro de Seiko cambiaba del rojo, al azul y al morado._

– Ehm… me gusta ver esta escena… ¿pero no crees que ya lo estás matando? – preguntaba Frederic.

– Ya no está morado, está casi oscuro y sin aire… – _agregaba Mel._

–De acuerdo…

Una vez que lo soltaba y Seiko trataba con oxígeno de conseguir aire, Saki miraba el paquete envuelto en moño que recibió en la mañana. Lo había traído desde el orfanato para ver si era posible usarlo en la fiesta de Ryoko.

– Creo que me decidiré por este, es un muy bonito gesto de su parte, además es muy idéntico al que usó Christine en el "Fantasma de la Ópera" – _miraba Saki el vestido que además del antifaz, la única diferencia radicaba en el escote en la espalda._

– Bien dulzura, es hora de arreglarnos porque ya están por llegar los invitados – _Dicky tomaba el brazo de Saki y se la llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes para darle los últimos toques. La morena estaba disfrazada de Pocahontas._

 _Seiko trataba de levantarse cuando tras recuperar el aliento por vigesimoquinta vez logró entablar una palabra._

– Es demasiado brusca… – _comentó el japonés respirando profundamente para ganar aire._

– Es tu culpa por ser tan pervertido, desde esa vez que fuimos a la piscina gigante en la mansión de Mel que no dejas de decir comentarios inapropiados contra Saki – _respondía Frederic_ – todo porque la viste en bikini y tu vista se desviaba hacia abajo.

– Pero no por eso tiene derecho a golpearme… ¿además quién demonios le dio ese traje? – _dijo Seiko en un tono celoso._

–Pues… no lo sé, quizás en la fiesta vendrá. Dijo que sería la pareja de Saki hoy – _comentó Mel, algo que no le trajo buena noticia a Seiko._

– ¿Pareja? – _Se impresionó Hoshi al escucharlo_ – Yo se lo pedí muchas veces y me decía que no.

– Por eso digo que hoy sabremos quién es, ya no te alteres – _apoyaba Mel el hombro de Seiko con su mano derecha_ – si quieres puedes acompañar a Ai ya que Charlotte vendrá con Han.

 _La idea no estuvo mala después de todo._

…

– ¡Mira pastelito de crema! ¡Si quieres verte como una diva, debes ser como yo! – _aventuraba Dicky después de maquillar a Saki._

-Wuoaaah… Me veo… extraña – _se miraba Saki al espejo, como si fuese la misma Christine de la obra._

– Eso solo lo sabemos las estrellas, caramelo de miel – _guiñaba un ojo la morena_ – después veremos quién es tu acompañante misterioso – _lo último, Dicky lo dijo cantando en tono de diversión._

…

 _Cuando salieron, cada uno estaba con sus parejas invitadas, las chicas de clase de Ryoko se impresionaron y embobaron al tener a tanto guapo luchador que tenían al frente suyo, todo esto por las amistades de su hermano y las que ella entabló con el pasar del tiempo. El timbre tocó y apareció un joven pelizaul que con antifaz llegaba vestido de Eric, el otrora personaje del Fantasma de la Ópera y obviamente acompañante de Saki._

– Hola, bella Christine… – _besaba suavemente la mano Elliott. Era el mismo Damon quien asistía, solo que de alguna forma se sentía incómodo al estar en casa de su enemigo. Pero claro, Sho y Kazuo no fueron por asuntos urgentes en Esaka y Saki estaría allí así, por lo que no desaprovecharía la ocasión de compartir con ella en frente de las narices de Seiko y en su propia casa_ – veo que estás más hermosa que nunca, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a una obra y nos perdemos en las maravillas del hermoso mundo que nos ha puesto en frente nuestro?

–Elliott… te agradezco el traje y todo, pero estás exagerando – _se alejaba un poco Saki._

–No te preocupes, al menos compartiremos todo el día juntos, mi hermosa Christine.

 _Ryoko fue a recibirlo, de todos modos no conocía a Elliott y Seiko jamás le dijo que fue él quien atacó a Rosalie, eso hizo que la pequeña dragón se pusiera contenta de la compañía de Saki, aunque en el fondo hubiese querido que fuese con su hermano. Cosa aparte con este último quien al ver inmediatamente a la pareja, intentó lanzarse como demonio ante él._

– ¡Seiko, ya detente! ¿¡No vas a crear un escándalo en la fiesta de tu hermana!? – _Mel lo atajaba antes de que cometiera una locura. Mel si sabía del hecho y esto avergonzaría más a Ryoko._

– No puede ser que haya escogido a ese mal nacido y que además esté en "MI" casa – _gruñía por lo bajo el japonés_ – le pedí muchas veces por favor y me golpeaba como siempre cuando seguía insistiendo. Además es el asesino de Rosalie ¿¡cómo quieres que esté tranquilo!?

– Por lo mismo, no hagas alguna estupidez que arruine a Ryoko – _Mel lo detuvo_ – Mira, "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca". Esta fiesta es de tu hermana, Seiko, y si él no ha hecho nada ahora, no lo hará a futuro.

– Solo suéltame.

 _Saki iba a buscar un refresco cuando Seiko se atravesó en el camino._

– ¿Así que esta era tu pareja? – _comenzó Seiko y totalmente molesto._

– Sí, decidí que él me acompañase porque me molesté con lo pervertido que fuiste – inquiría Saki con refresco en mano – _al menos no me trata tan inmoral._

– ¿¡Y podías no haberme mentido en vez de inventar excusas!? De todos modos haz lo que quieras, no te molestaré más.

– Pues eso espero – _caminaba la joven sin prestarle atención a Seiko_ – solo estoy acá porque tu hermana me rogó que la acompañara, además estás bastante molesto y no me has dejado en paz durante estos últimos días. Ni que fueras mi novio para andar vigilándome.

– Pues que bueno, lárgate con Elliott… a ver si logras conquistarlo con alguna mentira como las que me dices – _movía las manos Seiko en sarcasmo para acompañar sus dichos._

– Definitivamente no es mala idea: primero inventas que asesinó a Rosalie y sin pruebas. Segundo, te comportas como un pervertido durante estos meses. Tercero, eres hostigante porque no puedo hacer nada mientras me miras a cada rato y cuarto, porque tú no eres nada de mí, solo eres un amigo… aunque con lo idiota que andas últimamente, no sé si considerarlo.

…

 _Silencio…_

– Sabes que Saki… VETE AL DIABLO.

 _Seiko se dio media vuelta, lo único que Saki advirtió es que se había marchado a platicar con Ai. Luego cambiaba su ruta hacia Ryoko quien con un movimiento de la cabeza en señal de lástima lo comprendiera para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa. La joven peliazul habría sufrido un acoso de Seiko, literalmente molesto y casi sin dejarla hacer nada de sí misma. Eso debió llegar a un límite._

– Seiko… pero quiero que te quedes, aunque sea conmigo el resto de la noche – Ryoko suplicaba que su hermano desistiera de irse de la casa. La plática había sido alejada de los demás para que no los oyeran.

– No puedo… no después de que él estuviese aquí y de la manera en que Saki me trató. No puedo estar fingiendo diversión cuando me siento mal por dentro – _la chica notó que tras la plática que logró divisar de Seiko con Saki, terminó en esto –_ Ryoko, perdóname… pero estoy sin ánimos y no quiero contagiarlos de mi mala actitud. Te recompensaré este domingo por todo el día.

– De acuerdo – _con un suspiro Ryoko se rendía_ – pero me vas a recompensar como yo quiero.

– No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que así sea.

 _El japonés luego de besar la frente de su hermana menor, iba a girar el pomo de la puerta para tomar algo de aire fresco y despejarse, aunque lo que seguiría después lo dejaría con un escenario interno muy doloroso._

– ¡Oye, Seiko! ¡No te vayas de la fiesta! – _Interrumpía Dicky la música_ – ¿Acaso Saki te rechazó?

 _Seiko volteó a mirarla y sus ojos derrochaban enfado, las pláticas restantes se detuvieron cuando Jay lanzó el comentario y se enfatizaron en la respuesta del joven dragón. Dicky al ver la situación en la que estaba, se percató de que fue una pésima idea haber dicho aquello cuando miró el rostro decaído de Seiko, posiblemente sus palabras si fueron literales al ver que Saki no se inmutaba, confirmando que algo feo recibió de ella y no precisamente un golpe._

– Gracias por mencionarlo, Dicky.

 _Segundos después, Seiko con un portonazo cerró la puerta y se alejó de su propia casa, incapaz de ver a Saki con Elliott y el hecho de que ésta hubiese preferido estar con quien asesinó a Rosalie y no con la persona que ha estado velando por ella._

– No estás afectada, querida… – _comentó Elliott tratando de sacar una respuesta de Saki._

– Estaba molesta con su insistencia y de decirme cosas sin coherencia – _contestaba Saki en un suspiro_ – mejor sigamos platicando.

– Muy buena idea, mi dulce Cybile – _decía Elliott en un tono seductor._

– Y ya no me confundas con Cybile, sabes que odio eso.

 _Los demás trataron de continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque la imagen de Seiko sin ánimos y todos los días era ya casi algo raro, pues desde la muerte de Rosalie y al confirmarse de que posee el Satsui no Hado en su cuerpo liberándolo muchas veces que no ha dejado de estar deprimido y las pocas esperanzas de ser feliz eran cuando platicaba son Saki. Dicky confirmó con esto de que Seiko se había enamorado de Saki después del incidente en Tokio, que era su nueva oportunidad de tener brillo en su corazón entre tanta oscuridad que comenzó a apoderarse de su interior._

 _Elliott se tuvo que marchar alegando asuntos con Isabelle, pero a menos tuvo el placer de ver como Saki dejaba en claro a quien llama "marginal" como alguien que solo es amigo, incluso dudando la amistad con el japonés. Saki intentó platicar con las chicas, evitando a toda costa hablar de Seiko o de algo que lo relacionare con él, pero conforme pasaban las horas y de que se hacía de noche que comenzó a preocuparse un poco._

– Ryoko, ¿no sabes a donde habrá ido tu hermano?

–Lo mismo me pregunto – _contestaba Ryoko a la joven mariposa. Tampoco iba a preguntar exactamente qué fue lo que le dijo a Seiko_ – dijo que saldría a tomar aire por unos momentos, pero parece que no tiene intenciones de volver.

 _Eso fue suficiente para que Saki se marchara a buscarlo._

 _Caminando y vestido en su disfraz por la plaza de Setagaya, Seiko tatareaba cualquier canción que se le ocurría en mente para olvidar lo sucedido, aunque era difícil, pues la sombra de Elliott amenazando su vida, Pierre con el ataque en Tokio, el Satsui no Hado despertado y las palabras de Saki le hacían la vida imposible, al punto de que tenía pensado matarse para acabar con este sufrimiento si es que Ryu no sellase su poder ahora mismo._

 _Encontró unos pasos lentos que lo seguían y una voz que reconocería inmediatamente._

– Seiko… – _Saki comenzaba a hablar, afirmándose su vestido por la caminata –_ tu hermana pregunta dónde estás, se hace de noche y no has vuelto.

– Pues aquí estoy – _respondía secamente el japonés sin voltear_ – ahora puedes largarte por donde venías.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya deja de ser entrometido y hostigoso! – Se enfadaba Saki con la respuesta de Seiko – ¡Además es el cumpleaños de tu hermana! ¡Ni siquiera sabes medir las consecuencias de lo pervertido que eras! ¡No puedo hacer nada por mi misma porque estas allí con alguna broma en doble sentido o interrumpiéndome en todo momento! Quise venir con Elliott porque quería estar en paz un momento, pero parece que aun no dejas de decir tonterías sin pruebas algunas. Seiko, ve y deja de ser tan infantil, tu hermana se está preocupando y allá nadie sabe de dónde rayos estás, así que deja de comportarte como un niño y…!

– ¡CALLA TU MALDITA BOCA SAKI! – _Seiko gritaba tan fuerte que incluso podía llegar la voz hasta su propia casa. La joven abrió los ojos cuando oyó el tono en que realmente la hizo callar donde Seiko volteaba a mirarla con odio_ – ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento! ¡Eres tú quien no sabe medir las consecuencias de tus palabras! ¡Defiendes al primer idiota que te trata con educación y culto sin saber cómo es por dentro! ¡Entiéndeme Saki… yo estoy enamorado de ti! – _Esa frase hizo romper todo lo que ella esperaba, una confesión directa_ – ¡No sé desde cuando, pero sé que este maldito sentimiento lo tengo desde que Rosalie murió! Ya sabía que eras fría, pero eso jamás me importó, no me preocupaba que me llamases pervertido o lo que sea, pero lamentablemente esa es mi actitud y todos los chicos lo saben. No estaré humillándome a cada momento pidiéndote perdón por hacer cosas que llamen tu atención. Si no te dejaba en paz era para saber más de ti porque de verdad me interesas, pero a mi manera en que mis amigos se rían de mi y no como el amargado Seiko que ves ahora.

 _Otro silencio invadió el lugar hasta que Seiko nuevamente rompió el silencio._

– Cuando Pierre intentó atacarte, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba más de lo que sentía antes. Cuando casi te mata, este maldito poder llamado Satsui no Hado me incitó a despertarlo. No puedo controlarlo y siento que cuando logré despertar de nuevo dentro de mí, terminaré matando a alguien. Tú me calmaste esa vez en Tokio, incluso platiqué con Kyosuke-sensei para saber si en realidad estuve enamorado de Rosalie y lo que sentía por ti ahora. _– Seiko confesaba la plática, algo que ni con Mel lo había comentado –_ Una vez que lo tuve claro, comencé a buscarte, sin miedo de que en cualquier momento este poder nuevamente aparezca ante cualquier sentimiento negativo de mi… pero Elliott me estado provocando a despertarlo, de alguna u otra manera. Tus palabras dolieron Saki, incluso dudaste de mi amistad… y esas son cosas que no las perdonaré jamás. ¿Recuerdas cuando Mel y yo nos peleamos hace un año atrás? _– Saki asintió con la cabeza_ – a pesar de que estaba molesto por lo que supuestamente le hizo a mi hermana, nunca dudé de él porque la amistad era algo totalmente diferente de la relación que ellos tenían. Al final terminé por aceptar que fue un plan estúpido de Feiling y tuve que pedir disculpas por haberlo atacado.

 _Un segundo silencio, Seiko parecía haberse quedado sin aliento tras dar un discurso largo._

– Yo jamás dudo de mis amigos porque desde ese momento prefiero preguntar antes que sucede, solo que ellos se abren más para hablarme pero tú no, te encierras en una burbuja de la cual no quieres salir. No me interesa ya saber que fue de tu pasado, sino que me importaba tu presente.

…

–Si hacía todo eso como dices, era solo para tener tu atención, no soy como otros que buscan siendo inteligentes o cultos porque yo no soy ese tipo de persona. No soy como Elliott, como mi hermana, como Rosalie o como Han que aprenden rápido, me cuesta mucho entender las cosas y cuando lo intento termino fracasando, por eso intenté buscarte a mi manera. Y lo de Elliott… pues terminaré demostrándolo con "pruebas" de que hablo en serio.

 _Luego de largos minutos de desquite, Seiko comenzaba nuevamente a caminar y alejándose lentamente de Saki. La chica no terminaba de procesar la información. Elliott si se le había confesado pero desde mucho antes, aunque ella le ponía en claro cuáles eran los limites de una simple amistad, pero Seiko… era totalmente opuesto a ella, incluso no podía entender cómo se sonrojó cuando se miraron por primera vez después del accidente en que salvó a Ryoko, también no comprendía cómo estaba celosa de Rosalie si Seiko ya estaba saliendo con genovesa… la trataba bien, la hacía reír, la defendía de cualquier peligro por más innecesario que fuera, se preocupaba de su ser. Era lo mismo que le pasaba a Saki, la misma sensación se apoderaba de ello, pero cuando su cerebro terminó de comprender la situación, el muchacho ya se había alejado nuevamente y sin deseos de seguir discutiendo._

– ¡Seiko! ¡Seiko! _– la chica corría para buscarlo, claro, le pediría disculpas y todo, aunque también pondría las mismas condiciones que a Elliott… solo que esta vez iban a ser totalmente diferentes._

 _El joven escuchaba, pero con las manos en los bolsillos hizo caso omiso, hasta que sintió como un cuerpo caía seco al suelo que lo hizo voltear: era Saki que tras correr con vestido en mano y zapatos, cayó al trabarse el taco del zapato con una piedra y quedando embarrada de tierra con varios raspones en brazos, piernas y especialmente el rostro._

– ¡Saki! Vamos levántate… ¿estás bien?

– No estoy bien, Seiko… – _Saki mantenía su cabeza baja_ – perdóname por lastimarte cuando tratabas de hacerme sentir bien, siempre termino golpeándote y… a veces sin razón. No logro entender aun que tengo gente y amigos que me apoyan, pero termino cerrándome como dices, como la amargada que soy y siempre seré.

 _Parecía llanto, Seiko comenzó a sentirse culpable de haber dicho todo esto._

– Saki, tú tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste en la fiesta, es mi culpa por no tratar de buscar otro medio para platicar – _miró Saki sorprendida por la respuesta del japonés_ – soy un tonto que mete la pata siempre, que no se controla y… entiendo que hayas preferido platicar con "él" – _enfatizó muy a su pesar._

– No es tu culpa, Seiko… si no hubiese salido de Londres, si no hubiese estado acá en Japón… no te causaría problemas, más de los que ya hice _– comenzó Saki a llorar, el joven dragón se acercó a su rostro con la misma sonrisa que la hacía sonrojar._

– Sabes Saki, jamás me gustó lo fácil, sino la vida no sería entretenida – _hablaba Seiko mirándola fijamente a sus ojos ocres_ – en cambio tú eres un libro difícil de leer, eso me intrigaba más a buscarte. Tienes razón al decir que hay "formas y formas" y quiero hacer las cosas bien desde ahora, darte la seguridad de un joven maduro y no de un niño como ves que soy.

 _Al ver que tenía heridas y una pequeña lesión en su tobillo, Seiko no dudó en cargarla y tomarla en brazos para caminar de vuelta a su casa._

– Seiko, no quiero que te pierdas la fiesta de tu hermana por mi culpa _– se sostenía la chica del cuello del príncipe del caos –_ además eres quien da la alegría aun en los peores momentos.

– No te preocupes _– la tranquilizaba Seiko_ – volveremos y ya se me ocurrirá que decir en el camino.

– Pero el vestido… está roto y además tu traje está manchado.

– Nah, ese no es problema… te hace falta solo una bandita de curación en el rostro como las que uso yo… ¡Espera tengo una idea!

…

…

– ¿Y, te gustó? Así nos pondríamos en los zapatos del otro – _comentó el joven dragón con un foco encendido en su cabeza._

– Pues, si, es muy divertida la idea – _sonrió Saki, cosa que aumentó más la sonrisa de Seiko._

 _La fiesta aun no acababa cuando lograron ver como Seiko entraba cargando a la herida Saki en sus brazos. Ryoko preguntó que pasó y Seiko mintió diciendo que la chica tropezó tras esquivar un vehículo en velocidad al cruzar la calle y que al devolverse a casa la encontró lastimada con el traje roto, también contó que las manchas se pasaron al traje de él mismo, pero los tranquilizó a todos diciendo que esta vez tendría un disfraz mejor._

…

…

– ¡Ta dah~~~! ¡El mejor disfraz del mundo!

 _Seiko se colocó su pantalón negro casual, solo que esta vez tenía una sudadera puesta encima de color blanco y la chaqueta de Saki puesta con la vara de metal de combate. La joven por su parte, se colocó su mismo pantalón negro de siempre, pero la diferencia era que tenía puesto el polerón de Seiko con las banditas en su rostro que tapaban las heridas._

– ¡Los mejores cosplayers del mundo! – _exclamó Ryoko para ir a bailar con Mel._

– ¿Me darías la siguiente pieza, Saki, por favor? _– preguntó Seiko estirando su mano a Saki – solo si puedes por el tobillo._

– Si puedo... y Seiko, gracias por tenerme paciencia y comprenderme… – _tomaba la mano del "príncipe del caos"_ – intentaré cambiar… aunque tu polerón lo dudo… je je.

 _Seiko cambió al todo el mundo con su alegría, la fiesta volvió a ser la de antes y Saki volvió a sonreír años después desde la muerte de su padre._

* * *

– ¡Seiko! Ahora recuerdo todo… – pensaba Saki con claridad tras entender el polerón en sus manos y recordando la primera vez que lo usó en la fiesta de Ryoko – Elliott me manipuló… debió usar el Psycho Power… me amenazó con matar a Seiko si no iba con él… y ahora… volvió a Japón… pero creo que debe odiarme…

Ocultó todas las cosas tal como estaban en la caja fuerte para guardarlas, luego salió Elliott al paso, preguntando que hacía Saki en su despacho.

– Estehh… quería buscar un libro de Nietzsche para leerlo – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Saki.

– Pero tenías los mismos en tu habitación, mi amor – _"mi amor…"_ pensaba Saki en su cabeza.

– S-Sí – asentía nerviosamente Saki – pero quería este…

– Entonces es tuyo, querida mía – Elliott iba a besarla, eso hizo que el cerebro de Saki procesase la información y posiblemente el creía que era su novia, por lo que sí o sí le tuvo que corresponderle – Bien, ¿me acompañarás a Esaka a ver el combate entre Yagami y aquella persona que quiere verme destruido?

– " _¿Aquella persona que quiere verlo destruido…? Solo una persona es capaz de llegar hasta Elliott con esa intensidad… es Seiko… ¡tengo que verlo!"_ Pues sí, Elliott… aun quiero acompañarte.

Se había colocado si gi de combate, sus guantes rojos y la cinta blanca. Seiko prometió no usar los nuevos implementos que Ryu le heredó sino cuando se enfrentase a Elliott.

Ya preparado, se despedía de Kyo y Yuki para irse caminando hasta a estación de trenes de Esaka. Miraba el reloj satelital que Frederic le facilitó y advirtió la hora: 8:30 de la noche, momento preciso donde comenzaría el torneo.

El lugar era tal como había estado durante años, vacío y sin arreglos, solo que lograron apartar uno que otro desmán para tener listo la arena de lucha. Yagami llegaba casual con su camisa azul de cuello banco y la luna creciente en su espalda, pantalones rojos y zapatos oscuros, teniendo también el reloj que el joven rubio les dio a cada uno.

Elliott llegaba con su Psycho Power a observarlos desde arriba, tal como un emperador mirando a dos gladiadores peleando por sus vidas. Saki estaba acompañada y mirando desde otro lado y algo alejada del escenario, fingiendo hacerse la dormida en el viaje ante el recuerdo despertado del joven japonés quien no le dirigió la mirada, lo había interpretado como odio.

– Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que ibas a ser puntual, Hoshi. Me sorprende que estés preparado porque sinceramente dudaba de tu participación.

– Quien debería dudar acá eres tú por confiar demasiado, Damon – respondía Seiko – mira que la última vez, no pensaste en que tenía otros trucos bajo la manga.

– Y tú, Yagami, es un cruel destino que tengas que enfrentar a este marginal – soltaba Elliott – es lindo ver como amigos se enfrentan entre sí.

– No me interesa quien está en mi camino, de hecho, te daremos lecciones de un buen combate para que prepares tus pañales cuando te hagas pipi de nuestro poder – intentaba Kazuo provocar a Elliott quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto – Es más, te daremos un espectáculo gratuito de cómo se debe luchar.

– Ya oíste, Elliott… abre bien los ojos porque verás un combate de verdad – agregaba Seiko – y de paso advertirte que tú eres el siguiente en mi lista sin antes traer a Saki de vuelta conmigo.

–Solo comiencen ya, miren que me estoy aburriendo de tanta cháchara – Elliott hacia el ademán de bostezar – Menos plática y más combate.

En posiciones de guardia respectivas, Seiko y Kazuo se miraban con una sonrisa enorme en los rostros, poniendo de plano también el poder al cual se enfrentará Elliott en el futuro.

 _-¡Hadoken!_

 _-¡Kurae!_

La onda espiritual chocaba contra la onda de fuego divina, Saki con su memoria recuperada y encubierta también oyó a Seiko decir que no descansaría hasta traerla de vuelta, eso significaba que a pesar de todo, él no había dejado de amarla.

El torneo Street Fighter ha comenzado, el destino final de Seiko y Elliott comenzaría a escribirse.

* * *

Creo que dije antes que debía relatar el cumpleaños de Ryoko y pues así fue, algunos arts consúltenlos en deviantart con el usuario de Miki White, la dibujante de al menos, la segunda generación Street Fighter. Nos vemos y cuídense del bien, acepten la rikura y zukulemzia 7w7


	8. Renacer

No me importó comenzar inmediatamente con madrazos, así que creo es lo mejor.

Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, a los lectores y también a quienes me apoyan en cada día.

Me costará subir capítulos más seguidos pero a partir de ahora diré que FF III - Strikesback se subirá de manera semanal por ser una saga larga. Los puños legendarios una vez reescritos, así como KOF Memorial: las crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi se subirán de manera mensual.

PD: debo aun el Pokespe de SoulSilverShipping, trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible al igual que Rescate Alado (posiblemente mañana el fic de reto), ya que este ultimo consta de cuatro capítulos y el reto termina el 31 de este mes.

 **Disclaimer: Street Fighter y King of Fighters no me pertenecen. Son de Capcom y SNK respectivos.**

 **Los personajes ficticios de la generación SF son creación de Miki White, los de la generación KOF son de mi imaginación.**

Capítulo para Miki :3

* * *

 _Capítulo V_

 _Renacer_

 _Primera Ronda: Seiko Hoshi vs Kazuo Yagami_

 _¡Hadoken!_

 _¡Kurae!_

Solo unos pocos observaban esta primera ronda del torneo _Street Fighter,_ necesitaban comprobar que tanto Seiko como Kazuo no tramasen nada durante el combate y en el caso de Elliott, por supuesto, que intentara algo contra Saki de espectadora.

Las ondas chocaban y sorpresivamente Seiko dio el primer golpe con el puño al pecho de Yagami, seguido de un upper de izquierda y otro recto de derecha, una patada lateral a las costillas, un golpe de izquierda al rostro y un salto por su propia espalda para…

 _¡Tatsumaki… "Zankukyaku!"_

… conectar la patada tornado cortante de Gouki. Un solo impacto fue necesario para que antes de caer a tierra, el joven dragón usara el poder de su puño en un _Go Shōryūken_ de tres castigos. Nueve golpes fueron la combinación que conectaron sobre Kazuo quien logró rodar para volver a tomar su posición de guardia.

– Ah… al parecer ese año te hizo más fuerte, viejo… – soltaba Kazuo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – esto será interesante…

– Ahora ya lo ves, Yagami – comentaba Seiko mientras retomaba su pose de combate – pero sé que tienes otros trucos bajo la manga y aun no me los quieres enseñar. ¿Preparado?

– Desde siempre.

Seiko usaba su _Ashura Senku_ para desaparecer de la vista de Kazuo, pero este decide esperarlo para ver su próxima maniobra.

El joven dragón reaparecía al frente suyo en posición de un Shōryūken, sin embargo, Yagami tomaba a Seiko de su cabeza y lo volteaba a su lado contrario. Era el _Kuzukaze_ que era un cambio de dirección para atacar sin guardia alguna al oponente, cosa que Kazuo logró aprovechar con dos golpes de izquierda al hombro para descolocar y rostro para desorientar. Luego un segundo _Kuzukaze_ que volvía a cambiar la dirección de la guardia de Seiko para sumarse a los ataques de Yagami: un upper, una patada descendente y dos _Aoi Hana_ para rematarlo con un _Kokotsuki In_ en el suelo, haciéndolo envolver en una flama purpura que explotaba a su alrededor.

Apenas pasaban unos minutos de combate y ya se hacían bastante daño, cosa que Seiko al volver a levantarse y ponerse en posición de guardia al igual que Kazuo, estos se miraban una gran sonrisa en sus labios, como si deseaban luchar uno contra el otro. Aunque para Elliott no era tan gracioso por ver como ellos dos más que contenerse, lograban dar todo e incluso disfrutar de esta pelea.

– ¿Listo para el show, Seiko?

– He estado esperando desde hace tiempo, Yagami… ¡Aunque te falta mucho para superarme! _¡Shinkuu…!_

Seiko cargaba la onda vacío, Kazuo no entendió el por qué atacarlo de distancia cuando su especialidad eran los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¡Parece que el error lo cometes tu, Hoshi! ¡Guoooooh…! _¡Moetsukirooo!_

Kazuo cargaba una gran flama carmesí en su mano para luego lanzarla como pilares de fuego en dirección a Seiko, el problema es que el dragón Ansatsuken desapareció de la vista del joven soporte divino para luego reaparecer ante él y con el Shinku Hadoken cargado a casi todo su poder.

– Lo lamentó, Kazuo… – decía Seiko con una leve risa –… _¡Hadoookeeeeen!_

Nada pudo hacer Yagami para recibir la onda vacío y a quemarropa, mandándolo a muchos metros lejos de la distancia de los espectadores porque esa onda además… era expandida. Con un poco de dificultad se levantaba Kazuo quien reía al ver que sería el nuevo conejillo de indias de las nuevas habilidades que Seiko adquirió en su año de entrenamiento.

– ¿Una de tus nuevas técnicas? – preguntaba Kazuo tras reponerse del ataque y sonriendo ante la vista incrédula de todos.

– _Shinku Ashura Hado_ , una de mis nuevas técnicas como dices, pero tampoco pretendo revelar todos mis secretos. Tengo que guardarlos para cierta persona que estoy seguro mira con cada detalle nuestro combate – La indirecta, claro, era para Damon quien con solo ver su rostro, es lógico que estuviera molesto – pero sigamos.

Otro _Yamibarai_ de Kazuo era lanzado hacia Seiko quien por reacción utilizó el _Shakunetsu Hadoken_ , error para Hoshi donde Yagami aprovechó de ir en salto y golpear la cabeza del dragón de viento. Otro _Kuzukaze_ se sumaba para desviar su guardia y usar otro _Yamibarai_ pero de mayor duración, inmovilizando a Seiko y la vez reduciendo sus fuerzas para conectar otro _Aoi Hana_ pero con un _Oniyaki_ para devolverle la combinación anterior. Solo que esta vez era con un poder mayor: múltiples Oniyakis conectaban a Seiko quien tuvo que usar el _Parrying_ para bloquear el último e irse hacia atrás para evadirlo.

– Te dije que aun no me enseñabas todos tus trucos, Kazuo – respondía Seiko al ataque con una pequeña sonrisa – eso hará que disfrute más este combate.

– Lo mismo digo… Bien, Seiko, es hora de pelear en serio – contestaba Kazuo, correspondiendo la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Hoshi – ¡Enséñame lo que tienes!

Una lluvia de golpes se conectaban el uno a otro, a una gran velocidad que nadie podía ver realmente que sucedía y que sería digno de las artes Bunshin-Ryu. Puños, patadas, ganchos e incluso agarres eran cancelados con otros similares: _Yamibarai_ con _Hadoken_ , _Shōryūken_ con _Oniyaki_ , una _Joudan Sokouto Geri_ con un _Honoo Nana Se_ que aprendió de los Kusanagi. Una infinidad de nuevas técnicas colisionaban entre si y ambos lo disfrutaban, se divertirán con este combate, deseaban que jamás terminase y se llevaban el centro de atención de todos, preguntándose quienes presenciaban esta lucha y ellos eran realmente humanos.

Saki por su parte veía la evolución de Seiko, como había crecido como luchador y como persona. Había madurado, si, pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz en una pelea, sonriendo mientras Yagami hacía lo mismo conforme los minutos pasaban. La chica estaba feliz de verlo de vuelta, mostrando una leve sonrisa que Elliott no notó al estar preocupado del combate de "su enemigo". Saki también disfrutaba de la lucha, e incluso le daban unas ganas enormes de gritar su apoyo a Seiko, solo que la descubrirían sin su memoria suprimida si no lo hacía.

 _¡Tenma… Shinzui Hekki!_

 _¡Gyahh…!_ – Kazuo bloqueaba con problemas la patada cortante de Seiko, aunque se tomó el tiempo para responderle con un _Oniyaki_ – _¡Guoooooh!_

Media hora de combate pasaba y el cansancio se hacía notar, Seiko aun tenía problemas con contrarrestar el _Kuzukaze_ de Kazuo y este a su vez, tenía problemas con la _Tatsumaki Zankukyaku_ por sus golpes variados para combinar o derribar. Era el momento del plan. Seiko saltaba sobre Yagami para conectar una Tenmakujinkyaku, el problema era que Kazuo lo esperaba con ambas manos cargadas de flamas púrpuras hasta la ocasión precisa en que la patada en diagonal del joven dragón pudiese conectar.

 _¡Yamisogi!_

Uno, dos, tres pilares explosivos impactaban de lleno a Seiko quien sin guardia era tomado de su cabeza desde el aire para ser azotada a tierra, pero Kazuo aprovechó de no soltarlo para crear otro pilar de fuego sobre sí mismo como si fuese un _Oniyaki_ adicional: esa técnica era el _Saku Tsumaguchi_ , la cual enviaba a Seiko con algunas flamas rodeándolo directamente hacia estaba Saki y sin poder hacer nada para evadir el ataque.

Seiko pasó de largo con Saki mirándolo y estrellándose contra un muro de contención, al cual rápidamente retornó a la arena de lucha y con bastante dificultad.

– ¡Agh! Cada vez más me sorprendes, Kazuo… no hay duda que te volviste más fuerte – Seiko descansaba unos segundos para volver a tomar guardia.

– Ya me dijiste, aun hay trucos bajo la manga que no te he mostrado – Kazuo nuevamente se colocaba en pose de guardia.

– Aunque es una lástima que yo ganaré… _Kakugo wa yoi ka?_

Un pisotón a la tierra y ki cargado en kata Ansatsuken, eso fue suficiente para causar la impresión en todos los presentes.

" _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso ese marginal piensa usar esa técnica contra Yagami!? ¿¡A esto está dispuesto a llegar hasta mí!?_ – Pensaba Elliott en sí mismo – _No… lo hará… ¿¡pero, qué clase de sensación tengo ahora!?"_

" _No… no me digas que piensas utilizar esa técnica. Seiko… no lo hagas, ¡por favor no lo hagas!_ – Suplicaba Saki con sus ojos casi vidriosos – _¡No quiero que lo hagas!_

El _Ashura Senku_ hacia su avance, los ojos brillosos de color rojo de Seiko delataban que iba a aplicar el _Shun Goku Satsu_ , pero lo extraño era que Yagami no se inmutaba por nada, como si lo estuviese esperando. Cuando vieron que las manos de Seiko iban a colocarse en la banda del traje de Kazuo, este último movía sus manos para usar el _Hira Oniyaki_ , técnica en la cual usó su segunda combinación de ataques con el cual obligó a Seiko a retroceder.

– Kazuo… una técnica no funciona dos veces contra la misma persona – exclamaba Seiko al finalizar el avance – pero tu _Kuzukaze_ es especial, ¡es por eso que ahora te obligué a no usarla! _¡METSU!_

Primer golpe de semi-uppercut al abdomen, haciéndolo levantar con el solo impacto. Segundo golpe con brazo cambiado y directo a la quijada – _¡Guoaaaahh… SHŌOORYŪUUKEEEEN!_

Nada más que decir… el combate terminó con Kazuo siendo derrotado al recibir el poderoso puño ascendente del dragón destructor. Yagami caía a tierra mientras que Seiko un poco más completo lograba estar de pie.

– El-el ga-ganador es… Ho-Hoshi Seiko, quien a-ava-avanza a segunda ronda… – exclamó en temor el sujeto que organizaba la lucha.

Elliott miraba como Seiko usó la misma técnica con la cual se deshizo del efecto del Satsui no Hado en el Shun Goku Satsu, la misma finta que recibió en el incendio de Suzaku hace poco más de un año atrás en el cual lo dejó bastante preocupado al saber que el Shun Goku Satsu ahora tiene dos fines: una que se puede usar como finta de ki cargado en cualquier Shōryūken y a su vez en el fin original… en una técnica mortal que te envía en un pasaje directo a la muerte.

La joven mariposa a su vez miraba como Seiko fue capaz de doblegar el poder oscuro que lo consumía en los momentos difíciles antes de enfrentar a Pierre, era capaz de controlar las técnicas del Satsui no Hado sin perder su humanidad, incluso combinarlas como fintas y también como métodos para obligar al rival a usar otros recursos.

Seiko trataba de levantar a Kazuo, respondiendo el apretón de manos para levantarse con algunos problemas.

– Bien jugado, marginal, incluso creí que ambos iban a dejarse perder para pelear contra mí – trataba Elliott de permanecer lo más estoico posible por las nuevas habilidades mostradas de Seiko – pero veo que estabas hablando en serio.

– Ni intentes deshacerte de nosotros dos ahora, Elliott – contestaba Seiko – porque lo que acabas de ver recibirán tus hombres si les das la orden de atacarnos.

– Espero que pases pronto a la final, mira que quiero destruirte en el escenario perfecto y con mis propias manos. Vámonos – Elliott daba la orden a sus hombres de retirarse, Saki debía irse también, ya que no debía dejar sospechas del combate y en especial de que su memoria haya sido recuperada.

* * *

Seiko tomó sus cosas y aprovechó de colocarse el transmisor que Frederic les dio para comunicarse con Tabata quien estaba en la morada Yagami para esperar la llegada de ambos chicos, ella debía irse pronto a Estados Unidos para su primera ronda contra uno de los hombres manipulados de Elliott y que mejor que despedirse de Kazuo.

Los golpes, moretones y algunas marcas de sangre no eran nada comparadas con la gran satisfacción de Seiko y Kazuo de pelear una vez más, donde caminaron con minúsculas dificultades hasta llegar a la morada Yagami donde Iori, Kikuri y Konoe los esperaban.

– Buenas noches a todos, – Seiko saludaba a quienes estaban presentes – Iori-san y Kikuri-san – se dirigía a la pareja Yagami – lamento dejar así a su hijo, pero era parte del plan de lucha y creo que yo también voy a desmayarme pronto del dolor que me causaron esas flamas.

– No estoy inconsciente – hablaba en sarcasmo el pelirrojo – solo que estoy cansado por pelear. A propósito, Seiko, golpeas como una niña.

– Y tú deberías no mentir a pesar de ser un plan – replicaba Seiko el sarcasmo – porque creo que usaste toda tu fuerza contra mí y aun así saliste derrotado.

– A la próxima saldrás quemado, castañito – ironizaba Kazuo – deja recuperarme y te demostraré que puedo vencerte.

Ambos jóvenes reían cuando el cansancio y el dolor no pudieron más con sus cuerpos que cayeron casi desmayados.

– Mejor los llevó al salón para curarles las heridas antes que vuelvan a pelear – ironizaba en risas Iori – si es que Kagura llega antes.

Una vez que cargó a los dos jóvenes y entró al salón, las hermanas Tanima cruzaban miradas para luego entrar platicando un rato de la situación que ya es poco inusual en una nueva familia conformada por uno de los clanes que sellaron a Orochi.

– Hermana… ¿cómo rayos te fijaste en un Yagami? – preguntaba Konoe bromeando en ironías.

– De la misma forma en que te fijaste en un Yabuki y además menor que tú – respondía Kikuri con los ojos cerrados y una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

Esa pelea fue suficiente.

Elliott estaba en su despacho, meditando y tomando los resguardos necesarios para Seiko. Era muy obvio que iba a llegar a la final, pero eso significaba que aun no mostraba su verdadera fuerza y sus nuevas técnicas eran la prueba de ello. Cada vez iban a salir nuevos enemigos e incluso pelear contra sus propios amigos en las rondas siguientes, aunque la nueva determinación de Seiko de llegar más allá, lo puso en serios aprietos.

– Tengo que cambiar mis planes… además mañana debo enfrentarme a ese bastardo de García en Southtown. Esta vez tendré más cuidado, marginal – exclamaba Elliott a si mismo mientras observaba con detalles algunas peleas que se dieron con algunos clasificados además de Seiko: Mel, Feiling, Aoi y Sho avanzaron también a segunda ronda – y suplicarás no haberme conocido.

* * *

Saki estaba en su cuarto, reiterando por su cabeza la pelea de Seiko contra Kazuo en que el dragón de viento acaba de triunfar. Tomando su polerón rojo que volvió a sacar de la caja fuerte de Elliott, inhalaba el olor emanado de él que seguía intacto a pesar de pasar un año, deseaba volver a verlo, de que volviese a hablarle.

 _Brrp brrp~~~_

Un aparato vibraba en uno de los bolsillos de la blusa de Saki, ella lo sacó con una pequeña nota de instrucciones y de un mensaje en particular.

" _No sé si me recordarás, pero quiero ayudarte._

 _Esto contiene un mini-transmisor imperceptible por cualquier tipo de tecnología e incluso futura. Es decir, un mini-celular móvil. Con esto te podrás comunicar con cierta persona que desea buscarte a toda costa […]_

 _[…]_

 _Con cariño._

 _Frederic Blake"_

Miró el instructivo y lo activó, era una posibilidad de saber que le pasaba y a la vez se emocionó al ver que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella. Nuevamente vibró el mini-transmisor cuando el deseo que pidió antes se hiciese realidad.

– ¿Diga?

– _¿Saki? Soy yo, Seiko, hablándote desde el mini-transmisor que me dio el payaso de Frederic… ¿me recuerdas?_

" _El payaso de Frederic"_ , recordaba la peliazul en su mente, Seiko siempre llamaba así a Frederic cuando el rubio lo molestaba con algo.

– _Saki… ¿puedes recordarme?_

– Si, Seiko… – por la otra línea el japonés notaba que el sonido de Saki era por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos ocres de ella – claro que te recuerdo…

– _Pruébalo_ – preguntó, no muy convencido de que haya recuperado su memoria, aunque el hecho de que haya dicho "sí" y además mencionar su nombre, era algo.

– Fuiste mi primer beso y a quien tuve que lastimar para que no te atacaran.

Eso fue suficiente para Seiko y corroborar que Saki había recuperado su memoria.

– _¿Saki, me escuchas?_ – Saki respondía con un sí _– El mini-transmisor lo dejé en tu blusa cuando Kazuo me mandó con el Saku Tsumaguchi hacia ti. Antes de seguir de largo lo dejé donde debías encontrarlo_ – Saki procesó su cerebro y justamente pasó como Seiko haía dicho – _Y lo_ _segundo es que diré esto: lamento no entenderte, no haber sido más ameno y por invadir tú espacio… Prometo llegar a las finales y derrotar a Elliott. No me rendiré porque vine por ti…_

Esperanza, la que Rosalie le dijo antes de morir. Aquel sentimiento renació de la joven mariposa que secó sus lágrimas y decidida a seguir a Seiko hasta el fin.

– Seiko, trataré de darte cada información de Elliott y sus hombres. Solo no le digas a nadie, a nadie.

– _Prometido_ – asintió el japonés – _Saki… yo aun te amo, por eso me marché de Japón y me fui a entrenar. Solo espero que lo entiendas._

– Si lo entiendo… yo… sigo teniendo estos sentimientos por ti y... ¡Elliott viene! – Advirtió en un susurro Saki cuando pasos se oían cerca de su habitación – Seiko, supongo que sabes que Elliott me hizo su novia creyendo que estoy manipulada, así que debo seguir fingiendo que lo soy. Solo cuídate por favor y… y-yo... yo te quiero.

La transmisión se cortó de la nada, Saki guardó el polerón debajo de su cama y fingió un resfrío, convenciendo a Elliott de que lo estaba. Luego al salir, sacó nuevamente el polerón y lo abrazó con fuerza, feliz de que Seiko aun estaba enamorado de ella y que con su nueva fuerza y poder será capaz de destruir a Black Hands.

Seiko por su parte volvió a sonreír como nunca en su vida, saber que sus sentimientos seguían correspondidos, al igual que aquel libro de Cybile que durante meses leyó.

El dragón de viento con su primera victoria ante Kazuo ha renacido, y ha vuelto para ponerle fin a las ambiciones de Black Hands.

* * *

No quise alargarme mucho, ya que ahora se vienen las peleas del torneo que el mismo Elliott convocó.

Próximo capítulo: Elliott vs Han y Svetlana (la chica rusa que siente cosas por Seiko) contra una peculiar luchadora. Además hará aparición Cassandra, la joven madre de Saki. Cuídense y no hagan travesuras si no son rikolinas :3


	9. Southtown en Llamas: Protegerte

He vuelto!

Maldita semana, se tomaron mi universidad y la semana siguiente se viene horrible :(

Sin preámbulos, continua Future Fighters III – Gyakushu / Strikes Back :)

 _ **Disclaimer: Street Fighter y SNK no me pertenecen sino a Capcom –Ono– y SNK –Oda– respectivamente. El OC de Elliott Damon es de Miki. Los OC de Han, Charlotte y Svetlana son de mi imaginación. Las remasterizaciones de Mel, Feiling y Lauren en gran parte las hizo Miki.**_

Gracias al infiltrado y desaparecido Kein Sylvan que me apoya desde las sombras, a Gastón y por sus reviews. Miki extraño tus reviews como en los fics anteriores, pero tu apoyo importa y que los leas con alegría :3

 _Capítulo dedicado a Miki, quien me ha apoyado constantemente todos los días_

 _(si, era la ocasión de presentarlo así, así que no me retes :3 )_

* * *

 _Capítulo VI_

 _Southtown en Llamas_

 _Parte uno: protegerte_

 _Primera Ronda: Elliott Damon vs Han García_

…

 _Clasificados actuales a segunda ronda de los 32 mejores: Seiko Hoshi, Sho Kusanagi, Feiling Xiang, Aoi Bogard y Mel Masters._

…

– Entendido, pero no es necesario que me regañes tanto –. Intentaba calmar a una chica un joven de cabello café castaño y tomado en una cola corta de caballo.

– _¿¡Me preocupo bastante, sabes!?_ – Replicaba otra joven de cabello corto, rubio tomado en pompones con una cinta rosa y ojos color mar – _Quiero que te cuides… te vas a enfrentar a Elliott y te lo tomas a la ligera._

– Lo sé, pero no quiero amargarme. Tengo que enfrentar oponentes fuertes en este torneo y tú también. Además yo debería estar más preocupado de ti porque enfrentarás a una sádica y loca coreana. – replicaba Han, el nuevo "furioso tigre" Kyokugen-Ryu.

–… _ya entendí, pero eres tú quien más me preocupa…_ – se defendía Charlotte, la popular Idol francesa y también Psycho Soldier.

– ¿Acaso te gusto? – inquiría Han en tono seductor.

– _¿Q-qué? ¡E-eso eso es m-mentira!_ – contestaba la joven con un claro sonrojo. Menos mal que platicaban por teléfono o Han vería notoriamente sus mejillas coloreadas.

– Olvídalo… estaré bien, solo cuídate y suerte en tu combate… adiós.

– _Adiós, Han._ – Se despedía la francesa, aunque antes de cortar, interrumpió nuevamente la llamada – _Espera un momento… tengo algo que decirte…_

– ¿Y qué sería? – preguntaba el italiano-nipón.

– _T-te quiero…_ – Simples y tartamudeantes palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco a Han, agradecía a Orochi que Charlotte no lo notara. La chica prosiguió. – _y cuídate mucho, por favor._

– Por supuesto, también te quiero y… ganaremos ambos combates – finalizó el joven para cortar llamada.

No era menos la preocupación de la joven francesa adoptada por Athena, Han debía enfrentar a Elliott que también se hizo parte del torneo mientras que ella haría lo mismo contra la liberada de Juri y su dispositivo _"Feng Shui"_ , aparentemente sin fallas. Pero para el italiano-nipón también existía preocupación por la joven.

Con bolso en mano debía regresar a Southtown para enfrentar a Damon, no solo porque era la arena de batalla, sino porque en ese mismo lugar su familia tuvo que hacer frente a Howard Connection. Su madre había sido secuestrada, era Yuri. Su abuelo chantajeado, Takuma. Pero su padre Robert y sus padrinos Ryo y King los detuvieron.

* * *

 _China 12 años atrás._

 _Había llegado desde mi primer año de nacimiento a un orfanato en China, mis padres y yo somos franceses y estábamos de veraneo para conocer una de las grandes culturas de Asia, pero un terremoto azotó el país y yo increíblemente sobreviví siendo protegida en los brazos de mis papás. Me habían protegido. No tenía tíos o abuelos y estaba en peligro al encontrarme sola, pero una noble mujer me crió como madre y me llevó al orfanato en el cual viví. Hasta mis cuatro años ella falleció y quedé sola. Ese mismo orfanato que se dedicaba a cuidar y proteger niños desvalidos se convirtió en una tortura._

 _Pasó un año y yo estaba corriendo detrás de un grupo de cinco niños de tres años mayor a mí en general, alzaban sus manos el único recuerdo que tenía de mi madre: los aretes blancos en forma de rosa que había recibió de la mujer que me ayudó. Traté de alcanzarlos cuando aquellos niños malos lo lanzaban entre sí simplemente para burlarse de mí._

– ¡Dame esos aros! – _Exclamé en llanto_ – ¡son míos!

– ¿Y qué si no te los damos, bobita? ¿Vas a llorar otra vez? ¿Eh? _– replicaba con muecas un niño chino que alzaba más las manos con los aros míos. Se estaban riendo de mí._

– ¡Ya… ya dámelos, sniff~~!

– Entonces anda a buscarlos – _lanzó ese niño los aros para que yo los tomara._

 _Pero en vez de eso, otro niño que me molestaba los tomó por adelantado y yo caía a un charco de lodo, empapada de tierra y humedad ante la risa de aquellos que se burlaban de mí. Era matonaje durante todo un año, más cuando yo tenía cinco años de edad._

– ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Waaaah!

* * *

 _La vi llorando desde un dojo al cual papá y mamá habían llegado desde ayer. Eran unos conocidos de familia, en especial el padre de ellos. El tenía un cabello castaño oscuro con chasquillas a los costados y con un traje de maestro kung-fu. La mujer tenía el cabello violeta, ojos del mismo color y cargaba a una pequeña de dos años de edad en sus brazos._

– Lamento la visita tan corta que tuvimos que hacer, pero lamentablemente recibí esta llamada urgente de la _"Fundación"_ donde me necesitan – _hablaba mi papá. Su nombre era Robert García._

– No te preocupes por eso, agradezco la visita que hiciste acá a China. Sé que es complicado manejar negocios, el dojo y a la vez venir acá – _respondía aquel hombre que describí antes. Su nombre era Sie Kensou._

– Pues ya tendremos tiempo para verlos más seguido, gracias por recibirnos y estaremos en contacto como siempre – _agregaba sonriente a las palabras de papá mi madre. Tenía cabello largo y castaño, ojos del mismo color y vestía una blusa de color blanco con pantalones azules. Era Yuri Sakazaki._

– Nos veremos en la fiesta de Southtown con nuestros pequeños. ¡Cuídense mucho y denle mis saludos a Ryo y King! – _con la misma sonrisa de mamá respondía Athena Asamiya. Al parecer después de los eventos de "R" en Osaka, fueron pareja y después de casi veinte años están casados._

– De acuerdo, Han… ¿Han? ¡Robert, Han no está aquí!

– ¿Qué dices…? ¡Es verdad! ¡Han!

* * *

 _Un niño de la misma edad de ellos se acercó corriendo y golpeó al niño que había lanzado mis aretes. Su cabello era corto alborotado y de castaño oscuro, ojos azules y tez blanca. Vestía formal con una camisa azul larga, sobre ella una chaqueta sin mangas delgada negra, pantalones blancos y zapatos de color similar. No lo negaré, era muy guapo._

– ¡Oigan, no la molesten! – _Decía aquel niño con rabia. Debió haber visto como ellos me maltrataban._

– ¿¡Y qué harás niñito de papá!? – _Respondía otro niño que me molestaba con ponzoña después de oír a ese niño desafiándolo_ – Mejor aun, ¿por qué no nos das algo de dinero y la dejaremos en paz?

– No, porque si lo hago, la seguirán molestando después que me vaya. – _A pesar de tener corta edad, él se puso delante mío para defenderme._

 _Los cuatro niños se lanzaron a atacarlo, cerré mis ojos para evitar ver que lo golpearan así como me lastimaban a mí, pero oía las voces de dolor de los mismos niños que me molestaban. ¡Él los estaba derrotando! Uno a uno comenzaron a caer y a cansarse, el niño formal que me defendía sabía pelear bastante bien para su edad, yo solo era buena para llorar._

 _El quinto niño lo golpeó por atrás y los demás aprovecharon de levantarse para atacarlo, no quería ver más y me tapé los oídos para no escuchar su dolor._

* * *

 _Tenía que defenderla, no podía permitir que esos niños siguieran haciendo de las suyas y apenas podía aguantar sus golpes, esos bastardos sabían pelear y ahora que estoy débil se aprovechan. Debía deshacerme de ellos en un solo golpe y comencé a recordar uno de los entrenamientos de papá y tío Ryo. Era un poder increíble que les enseñó mi abuelo Takuma a ambos y también a mamá para defenderse… no lo había hecho nunca antes, pero recuerdo el nombre y en eso logré salirme para regresar a colocarme al frente de la niña._

– Apenas te quedan fuerzas, niñito de papá. ¡Es hora de hacerte llorar por hacerte el valiente!

* * *

 _Los cinco se acercaban al mismo tiempo hacia nosotros dos, lo iban a lastimar feo y no quería ver eso, hasta que…_

– ¡Pues entonces veremos lo que "este niñito de papá" como me llamas es capaz de hacer! ¡No les perdonaré que lastimen a gente vulnerable! ¡SOY EL HIJO DEL FURIOSO TIGRE Y DE LA PALOMA DANZANTE DEL KYOKUGEN-RYU! _¡Haoh…!_

 _Apenas hablaste, esos niños abrieron sus ojos ampliamente e intentaron retroceder. Era demasiado tarde… pero de pronto una onda de energía anaranjada y café se formó en tus manos y la lanzaste hacia ellos._

– " _¡Shookooukeeen!"_

 _Una pequeña explosión rondó el lugar cuando esos niños quedaron casi inconscientes y tú de pie con los bazos extendidos al frente. Habías hecho la técnica más difícil del arte del Kyokugen-Ryu para defenderme._

* * *

 _Papá, mamá, Kensou-san y Athena-san avanzaron a donde originé la explosión cerca del orfanato. Ellos vieron a cinco niños derrotados y a mí en pie. Detrás de mi vieron a la niña que defendía y sus rostros de impacto eran las que observaba._

 _Antes que me dijeran algo, avancé lentamente hacia el niño que tenía los aros de la pequeña a la que protegí, se los arrebaté diciéndole: "no molestes más a ningún niño o niña débil o volveré y te haré pagar el doble". Me acerqué nuevamente a la niña a entregarle lo que le habían quitado._

– Los recuperé… ¿no? Toma, los devolví para ti – _sonreí mientras dejaba los aros en sus manos._

 _La niña lloró y me abrazó. Me relataste que tus padres habían muerto y esos aros eran el único recuerdo que tenías de ellos, pero también fue la primera vez que hice el "Haoh Shokouken" cuando caí a tierra a dormir por el cansancio. No sé si fue imaginación mía, pero escuché un rugido de un animal cuando lo lancé._

 _Desde esa vez que te vi, me enamoré y quise protegerte._

* * *

 _Desde esa vez que te vi, me enamoré y quería que me protegieras._

* * *

 _Una semana después llegaste a mi casa en Southtown, Kensou-san y Athena-san habían conseguido sacarte del orfanato. Te habían adoptado después de mucho esfuerzo por ayuda de papá._

* * *

 _Una semana después llegué a tu mansión en Southtown, papá Kensou y mamá Athena me habían adoptado. Tu padre demandó al orfanato por las condiciones en que trataban a los niños y su fundación asumió la nueva dirección._

* * *

 _Tú llegaste en un orfanato, sin nada en que disfrutar._

* * *

 _Tú llegaste con cuchara de plata en la boca, lo tenías todo._

* * *

 _Pero descubrí al mirarte que necesitaba estar contigo._

* * *

 _Pero descubrí al mirarte que tenía otra oportunidad._

* * *

 _Dijiste que tu nombre era Charlotte y que eras francesa, un bello y dulce nombre. Desde ese momento dudé de seguir como mujeriego durante la adolescencia._

* * *

 _Dijiste que te llamabas Han y eras italiano-japonés. A pesar de ser algo coqueto y que jugabas con otras niñas, siempre me dedicabas atención en la adolescencia._

* * *

 _Y ahora… deberás pelear por ti misma contra Juri. Cuídate mucho, Charlotte._

* * *

 _Y ahora, tendrás que enfrentarte a Elliott. Cuídate mucho, Han._

* * *

" _Porque una vez que vuelva, vendré a decirte todo lo que siento… y a decirte cuanto te amo."_

* * *

Logró llegar a Southtown, específicamente cerca de un templo donde Robert y Ryo pelearon contra Takuma quien se hizo llamar "Mr. Karate" para proteger a Yuri. La misma chica les reveló que era su propio padre y que Geese con Mr. Big lo habían extorsionado con su secuestro y obligándolo a pelear para ellos. Allí los Sakazaki y Robert juraron vengarse de Geese, el mismo templo donde Elliott estaría esperándolo para el torneo.

Miraba a hombres armados rodeándolos, estaba alerta, Elliott haría todo lo posible por deshacerse de él y los demás para provocar a Seiko, pero no dejaría que el joven dragón de viento se llevara el crédito. Hizo una promesa de ganar y eso lo mantenía con ganas de lograr un milagro.

– Al parecer llegaste antes de lo esperado, García. – Comentaba Elliott quien hacía presencia desde las sombras en una de las estatuas. Tenía su propia vestimenta formal de camisa blanca, chaleco en forma de V negro y corbata roja, pantalones oscuros y zapatos del mismo color – Esto hará que la pelea se ponga un poquito más interesante.

– Ni creas que me voy a intimidar contra ti, Damon. – contestaba Han quien mantenía la misma vestimenta con la cual defendió a Charlotte en el pasado, solo que era de talla superior. Camisa azul larga, chaqueta delgada sin mangas, pantalones blancos y zapatos de color similar – Dices que será un poco más interesante, así que haré que te tragues tus palabras.

– ¿Eso crees? Porque la arrogancia no combina con tu apellido. Piénsalo, García… tienes el poder a tus pies y sigues ayudando a la escoria. – inquiría el de cabellos azules en referencia a Seiko.

– No gracias, prefiero tener el poder para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan – contestaba el joven Kyokugen – y no como tú que crea caos y "secuestra" personas.

– Entonces es hora de demostrarlo… será la segunda vez que pelearé contra otro rey, después de Masters. _¡Psycho Crusher!_

– ¡Y también cumpliré una promesa! _¡Ryugekiken!_

El proyectil de Elliott impactaba con la onda del dragón de Han para comenzar el otro combate de la primera ronda del _Street Fighter._ El peliazul después de atravesar la técnica de Han, procedía a dar una vuelta invertida hacia adelante para quedar frente a frente y comenzar a atacar rápidamente al joven Kyokugen a la zona media, un par de golpes de puño al pecho y una patada que parecía casi volarle la cabeza. García alcanzó a esquivar por poco la patada de Elliott para contraatacar con un _Ryuuga_ y regresar a su posición de combate. En solo unos pocos segundos ya estaba en aprietos.

– ¿¡Qué sucede, García!? ¿¡Acaso no querías derrotarme!? – preguntaba Elliott con la misma sonrisa diabólica que estremecía.

– Eso dije… y eso haré – contestaba Han – _¡Hien Shipuukyaku!_

Las patadas tornado del "tigre Kyokugen" eran bloqueadas con mucha facilidad por Elliott quien esperaba el momento preciso para retomar el ataque, justamente la cuarta patada fue suficiente para tomarle la pierna y encajar un seco golpe al abdomen que le quitaba el aire a Han y contrarrestar con otra combinación de golpes que finalizaban en un _Psycho Crusher_ pero de mayor potencia _._ Elliott cerraba sus ojos con una visible risa interna, parecía disfrutar tener la amplia ventaja sobre Han.

– Impresionante, pero aun sigues con vida – exclamó Elliott tras sentir una presencia que se levantaba – nunca pensé que el karate Kyokugen-Ryu fuese menos patético de lo que imaginaba.

– Cállate… y no hables así del Kyokugen-Ryu… – se colocaba en pie Han, aunque con algo de dificultad por la fuerza de Elliott tras ser enviado a una de las paredes edificadas del templo – ¡Ya dije que te voy a vencer! _¡Haoh… Shokouken!_

La gran onda no hizo efecto en Elliott que con un solo Psycho Ball pudo detenerlo, pero Han aparecía tras la explosión de técnicas para conectarle una patada certera al rostro de Damon quien no pudo defenderse, donde más tarde el mismo joven castaño comenzaría a devolverle los primeros golpes recibidos: otra patada invertida al rostro tras la primera, luego una tercera patada pero a las costillas y comenzar a preparar uno de sus mejores ataques.

– _¡Kyokugen-Ryu ougi… ora ora ora ora oraaaaa!_ – combinaciones de puños y patadas de Han descolocaban a Elliott que recibía los golpes sin defensa alguna. – _¡Moratta!_ – García termina con un _Ryuuga_ en ascenso, pero antes de finalizar el _Ryūko Ranbū_ , se colocaba en posición de patada en cuchilla y descendiendo hacia el pecho de Elliott. – _¡Ryujin Kyaku!_

Elliott logró defenderse usando sus dos brazos cruzados en una "x" para bloquear la patada aérea de Han, momento en el que aprovechó de cargar ki psíquico en su mano libre. El joven Kyokugen recordó algunas palabras antes de que Damon lo atacase…

Usando el mismo _Ryujin Kyaku_ bloqueado, Han utilizaba aquella fuerza para impulsarse hacia atrás y lanzar otro _Haoh Shokouken_ en el mismo aire y llegando a conectar a Elliott. El detalle era que no se esperó un _Psycho Field_ de contraataque del inglés, lo cual quedó desprotegido para un nuevo ataque del organizador del torneo.

– Malas decisiones, García… ¡así cómo unirte a la basura! _¡Psycho Pressure!_

Elliott utilizaba un Psycho Warp para desaparecer de la vista de Han y reaparecer sobre su humanidad con la pierna extendida y rodeada de aura púrpura, impactando de lleno al pecho del italiano y usando la misma fuerza de impulso para llevarlo hasta el suelo, donde el solo contacto con tierra firme hizo que Han escupiera sangre. El inglés retrocedía unos momentos para admirar su obra, pues si Kazuo era el conejillo de indias de los ataques de Seiko, Elliott también tenía sus cartas bajo la manga para probarlas contra Han.

Veinte minutos más tarde y la presión comenzaba a sentirse en Southtown, especialmente en Han quien soportaba el castigo constante a manos de Elliott. Las explosiones continuas de las ondas crearon un incendio en el mismo templo que rodeaba a ambos combatientes mientras continuabanluchando.

– ¡Es hora de enviarte al otro mundo, García! – miraban los ojos ahora rojizos de Elliott hacia Han, quien no podía creer la velocidad de las técnicas de Damon – ¡Prueba la fuerza de mi Psycho Power!

Un nuevo golpe seco se oyó con tanta fuerza que debilitó inmediatamente a Han. Acto seguido, Elliott lo tomaba desde el cuello para levantarlo en el aire y con su otra mano cargaba el ki psíquico que el italiano había evadido antes.

– Sabía que Masters debió contarte algo de lo que le hice y trataste de evitarlo… Una lástima. – Atravesaba el cuerpo del castaño con su mano y sin hacerlo sangrar, luego sacaría una esfera púrpura en sus manos para observarla por unos momentos – Es muy tarde… mira a la destructora de almas… _¡Psycho Punisher!_

Al igual que Bison, Elliott destruía aquella esfera que al parecer era la supuesta alma de Han, solo que era la energía del ki la que era explotada y dejando a un muy malherido García en el suelo. Trataba de levantarse cuando caía al primer intento. Segundo intento y el resultado era el mismo. Un tercer intento y logró ponerse de pie, solo que el cansancio se hacía notar con mucha facilidad y cada vez veía más borroso.

Intentó otro _Ryugekiken_ , pero Elliott la convirtió en solo polvo al colocar la palma de su mano como defensa. Han veía como el inglés se burlaba de él y sus técnicas comenzaban a ser más predecibles conforme pasaban los minutos. El inglés reía y reía de triunfo, terminando por dar golpes de puño al rostro del joven Kyokugen y culminar con un _Mega Psycho Crusher_.

Han nuevamente trataba de colocarse de pie, pero ya era casi inútil. La respiración se entrecortaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, Elliott había logrado manipular el Psycho Power como veneno por segunda vez.

– Masters quizás se salvó por ese marginal, una simple excepción. Tú en cambio vas a morir lentamente, pues con cada segundo que pasa, el Psycho Power entrará eliminando cada célula interna de tu inútil cuerpo. – Elliott daba una explicación de cómo funcionaba el nuevo "modo veneno" que adquirió en un año, a lo que también le daba una patada a las costillas del moribundo Han que no pudo hacer nada para ser lanzado a las estatuas del templo que nuevamente se destruían más con el choque – Ya dije que todo el que se atraviese en mi camino sufrirá las consecuencias y ni tú, ni ese marginal de Hoshi me detendrán. – el inglés continuaba acerándose hasta tomarle de la barbilla a Han – ¿¡Me oíste!?

Apenas podía respirar con el castigo y además el efecto del veneno del Psycho Power comenzaba a dar sus efectos: sus brazos apenas podían moverse y las piernas tiritaban como si perdiera el equilibrio. La boca le sabía a metal y la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo no delataban para nada en comparación al profundo dolor interno que quemaba su humanidad. Luego Elliott le daba la espalda para marcharse, pues había ganado el combate, pero…

– Ahora seguirá esa chica tonta huérfana, la haré sufrir y jamás deseará haber nacido. – Remarcó Elliott aquellas palabras para provocarlo – O quizás Juri ya haya jugado antes de matarla como si fuese una gatita indefensa… o tal vez mis hombres hayan hecho "otro" trabajo más, de todos modos no tengo la culpa de que lo hagan esos imbéciles con esa ramera francesa.

Las últimas palabras de Elliott calaron fondo, nadie insultaría a Charlotte de esa manera y menos saber que está muerta. Ella prometió vencer y él también, él no se perdonaría si algo malo llegase a sucederle, menos si alguien la lastimara como aquella vez en que ella era una niña de cinco años. Allí estuvo él para defenderla, pero ahora peleaba sola contra Juri.

– Sigues con vida… pero no importa, – decía Elliott al sentir nuevamente la presencia de Han – porque pronto… ¿¡Qué!?

Un aura anaranjada rodeaba la humanidad de Han, más se impresionó Elliott al ver como el italiano se colocaba de pie a pesar de tener en su cuerpo el veneno mortal del Psycho Power. La mirada de Han era intimidante, como si Damon estuviese enfrente de un tigre real. No era cierto, aun no podía estar vivo.

– Le prometí regresar… le prometí volver y derrotarte. Si algo le sucede… – Han levantaba la vista para mirar cara a cara con determinación hacia Elliott – ¡aunque yo esté muerto, te haré pagar por ello! – el aura de Han explotaba para llevar sus brazos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás para concentrar todo su ki en una sola técnica – ¡Y tampoco permitiré que la insultes de esa manera! _¡Kyokugen-Ryu Hi-ougi!_

Elliott trató de bloquear, pero increíblemente Han fue muy superior en velocidad y con un golpe de puño al abdomen logró desestabilizarlo, sacándole todo el aire con toda la fuerza de su mano. Después comenzó a atestarle varios golpes de toda la zona de su cuerpo: patadas al rostro, puños al pecho, patada a las costillas, al plexo, golpes a la quijada, entre otros más. Luego Elliott cuando intentó bloquear su zona media que fue bastante lastimada, un rodillazo en finta y con el giro del _Gen'ei Kyaku_ hizo derribar la débil defensa del inglés.

– ¡Y tampoco permitiré que lastimes a más gente inocente! _¡Soriya soriya soriya soriyaaaaaaaa!_ – Una lluvia de patadas en el mismo sitio se comía Elliott en todo su cuerpo. La continuación de aquel _Ryūko Ranbu_ en su _Zanretsukyaku_ hacía que Elliott no viese cada patada que el italiano ejecutaba en su mismo sitio, la velocidad era tal que las patadas de Han parecían tener la velocidad del tigre y la extensión de sus piernas era perfecta. Eran casi más de treinta patadas a una rapidez invisible. Una última patada ascendente fue suficiente para mandar a Elliott a los cielos con todo el castigo devuelto y comenzar a cargar ki en sus manos, recordando aquella vez que defendió a Charlotte hace casi doce años atrás y en la misma posición.

– Esta técnica la hice por primera vez al defenderla, tenía nueve años… y por supuesto, practiqué todos los días hasta hoy para dominarla a la perfección y para demostrarle que ella me inspiró a pelear y proteger a las personas que uno quiere y ama. – cargando ki hacia atrás en un _Haoh Shokouken_ , el aura que rodeaba a Han se transmitía hacia sus manos – ¡Esto es por Charlotte! ¡Recibe esto, Elliott! _¡Tenchi Ryūko no… Shoookoooouukeeeeeen!_

El _Ryūko Ranbu_ y _Haoh Shokouken_ combinados se transformaban en una onda expansiva y de mayor alcance, a la vez en que un rugido salía de sus manos y un animal se materializaba en la misma onda. Era el rugido del tigre, del "furioso tigre" y aquel animal era el que se acercaba a devorar a Elliott, recibiendo por completo aquel ataque y cayendo débil al suelo.

El terrenal de la técnica desaparecía y Elliott apenas podía levantarse, pero Han yacía inconsciente en el piso. La onda del tigre y dragón celestiales del Kyokugen no fue suficiente para derrotar a Elliott que había ganado el combate.

– ¡Agh… maldición! No pensé que García tuviera ese poder… – trataba de levantarse Elliott con dificultad. Logrando ponerse de pie y darle la orden a sus hombres que estaban en distintos puntos del templo – Pero ya gané así que no me importa… ¡Eliminen a García ahora!

Sin embargo, una imagen de color violeta y rosa se interceptó en Han para desviar las balas que dispararon los hombres de Black Hands e incluso rebotando algunas contra ellos mismos. Una cansada y también lastimada Charlotte aparecía de la nada para proteger a Han, las heridas eran graves, aunque no tanto como las del practicante Kyokugen.

– Se nota que fuiste derrotada y tu sentido del amor te hizo venir a protegerlo, que noble de tu parte… – Elliott a pesar de su estado, aquella sonrisa malévola jamás desapareció de su rostro –pero no importa. Este idiota va agonizando poco a poco y tú apenas tienes fuerzas. Dile a "ese marginal" que lo espero en una pronta final.

A Elliott no le convenía luchar, Han estaba muriendo lentamente y además el _Tenchi Ryūko no Shokouken_ hizo sus efectos tardíos, así que simplemente se marchó con su Psycho Warp para recuperarse de sus heridas. El trabajo y estaba hecho. Con lo poco que pudo hacer, Charlotte usó lo que le quedaba de su _"propio Psycho Power"_ y teletransportarse con Han hacia China, específicamente su casa donde se desmayó al llegar.

Su hermana Ai estuvo en el momento en que llegaron, ella avisó inmediatamente a Athena y Kensou que estaban en el mismo dojo y también llamar a Robert y Yuri del estado de su hijo. Charlotte fue reanimada minutos más tarde y miró las heridas de Han, era obvio que había sido derrotado y ella al observar las propias también. La francesa había sucumbido al Feng Shui Engine de Juri, pero una extraña presencia le hizo abandonar el lugar y partir a Southtown donde Han había hecho rugir al Haoh Shokouken como hace años atrás donde él la protegió.

Ahora sería el turno de ella de protegerlo.

Pero…

* * *

 _Brasil, puerto Santos._

– T-tu… – Svetlana había sido derrotada fácilmente. La misteriosa peleadora que estaba de vestimenta formal similar a Elliott y una capucha la venció en solo unos minutos. – Tú no puedes ser…

Lo único que la rusa pudo divisar de ella en específico durante la pelea y antes de desmayarse, era un cabello azul con broche de mariposa y ojos heterocromos rojo con ocre. Lo que no sabía, es que una sombra de gi blanco con cinta similar y guantes rojos de combate la había salvado.

Seiko había partido a Brasil a esperar su segunda ronda, topándose con aquella sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **-Soundtrack del relato de la infancia de Han y Charlotte: Here With You de Mirai Nikki, es que lo encontré tan tan bello que se me imagina un momento mágico. (Soy igual de cursi que Ruby en Pokespecial, okey? e.e)**_

 _ **-Soundtrack utilizado en batallas:**_

 _ **\- Tiger, Dragon and Swalow (AOF Team) y "Save the Universe": KOF 2002 Unlimited Match OST, ambas en la remontada de Han.**_

 _ **\- Evil God: Samurai Shodown / KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A. Este tema ya se me hizo un sello personal para Elliott.**_

 _ **\- Son dos canciones del álbum "Malefic Time Apocalypse" del grupo Avalanch: el tema con el mismo "Malefic Time Apocalypse" y también "In the Name of God".**_

Bien mucho romance por hoy y que quede claro que parte de este fic era relatar cómo se conocieron Han y Charlotte, ya que FF Origins (que cuenta como se consolidaron las parejas de SF y KOF después de los "Puños Legendarios de Japón", el nacimiento y como se forjaron los guerreros OC de Future Fighters hasta la saga Legacy) tendré que hacerlo al finalizar esta saga. Además era obvio que Elliott iba a triunfar esta pelea: hizo poco y salió victorioso, a comparación de Han que tuvo que extremar recursos.

Como vieron, este capítulo está dividido en 2 partes, pues en el otro se contará la batalla de Charlotte contra Juri que ocurrió en paralela a esta.

Lo de Svetlana lo explicaré en el otro cap casi al final (recordando que esta parte está dedicada a Han y Charlotte), así que ese misterio no lo pienso revelar hasta que lo saqué definitivamente X3

Eso, y bueno, tuve que reescribir este cap porque Fanfiction no me dejó subir archivos desde el cel (no de la app sino de la página misma como ordenador) así que pido disculpas por lo anterior.

PD: Puerto Santos en Brasil es el escenario de Sean y Oro en Street Fighter III 3rd Strike.

Se cuidan y que estén bien :3


	10. Southtown en Llamas: Confesiones

Al fin de vacaciones y de putos exámenes!

No diré más, vayamos al grano porque me impacienta subir capítulos con más tiempo de sobra xD

 _ **Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom.**_

 _ **Los personajes de King of Fighters son propiedad de SNK.**_

 _ **Las remasterizaciones de Mel, Feiling y Lauren son hechas por Miki White, así como los OC de la generación Street Fighter y la adaptación de Elliott Damon por Kein Sylvan.**_

 _ **Los personajes OC de la generación King of Fighters son míos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo VI_

 _Southtown en Llamas_

 _Segunda parte: Confesiones y Verdades_

– ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ayúdenme a despertar a Han! – exclamaba Charlotte preocupada del estado del italiano.

– Ya estamos acá… ¿¡Qué rayos sucedió acá!? – preguntaba Kensou cuando vio a su hija bastante herida y más cuando vio al inconsciente García en su brazos.

– Fue el torneo… Elliott e-estuvo estuvo a punto de asesinarlo… – respondía con titubeos la francesa – así que abandoné esa pelea contra Ju…ri…

Charlotte se desmayaba del cansancio y además por haber usado sus últimas fuerzas para traer a Han, quien era cargado por Kensou mientras que Ai se llevaba a su hermana adoptiva a su cuarto a descansar. Una vez listos, Athena reapareció en el salón siendo avisada de lo que acaba de suceder en el torneo.

– No te preocupes, avisaré a Robert y Yuri de lo que ocurrió – asentía la ex-Idol japonesa –también espero que Charlotte se encuentre bien.

– Descuida, amor – la tranquilizaba el maestro dragón entregando un beso a los labios y abrazo a Athena que le correspondía el afecto – ahora está simplemente dormida. A decir verdad es Han quien más me preocupa, además de ser lastimado gravemente sufrió como una especie de convulsión cuando lo dejé en la habitación.

– ¿Convulsiones? – preguntaba Athena sin despegarse del abrazo de Kensou.

– Algo así… aunque debemos preguntar bien que sucedió en ese combate, tendremos que esperar a que Charlotte despierte para que nos cuente qué fue lo último que observó – finalizó Kensou para comenzar el tratamiento de rehabilitación con Athena.

* * *

Sho estaba impaciente, después de su pelea que ganó se encontraba furioso, no solo por lo sucedido, sino por la manera en que Elliott organizó las peleas respectivas. Era obvio que quería una final a muerte si o si contra Seiko, su mayor enemigo, pero no contaba con que Damon tenía otras cartas bajo la manga.

– Seiko, perdóname… ¡pero a Elliott lo mato yo mismo! – encendía furioso sus flamas el joven Kusanagi.

¿?: Calma, nii-san – intentaba controlar a Sho un joven de cabello similar al de él, solo que esta vez el tono de cabello era más claro y similar al de Yuki – es verdad que hizo enfrentarnos… pero eso no nos llevará a ningún lado.

– Debes calmarte, Sho – llegaba Yuki al salón de la morada Kusanagi tras lo relatado por el mismo soporte divino – lo bueno de todo esto es que logramos recuperar a nuestro hijo después de trece años ¿no es así amor? – preguntaba esta vez la señora Kusanagi mirando a Kyo.

– Tienes razón, Yuki… pero eso no significa que también tenga los mismos deseos de Sho de hacerle pagar a Black Hands. – respondía Kyo pero con mayor tranquilidad que su hijo – Y no solamente eso… también pasó con… la hija de Yagami.

Aquel muchacho que intentaba controlar a quien llamó "nii-san" era _Shun Kusanagi_ , sorprendentemente era el hermano menor de Sho.

Yuki y Kyo contaban la historia del bebé que había sido secuestrado años atrás, Sho no recordaba porque tenía vagos recuerdos de sus tres años. Habían dado por muerto al bebé cuando se enteró de que estaba siendo manipulado por el Psycho Power en el mismo torneo _Street Fighter._

– ¿Así que ahora secuestraban bebés? – preguntaba Sho con incredulidad.

– Debieron dárselo a cualquier persona para que lo cuidara y al crecer… pasó lo que viste en el torneo – contestó Kyo.

– Puede ser… – pensó el mayor de los hijos Kusanagi – Seiko me contó que enfrentó a dos conocidos hace tres años atrás y que estaban siendo manipulados por el Psycho Power de Bison… ahora son valiosos aliados que ayudan en el torneo.

Yuki entraba con la comida cuando a pesar de todo y después de trece años volverían a ser una familia. Cuando Shun fue visitado en el hospital por los Kusanagi, la calidez del ambiente en el que se encontraba era muy familiar, además del parecido físico. No había duda alguna que había algo especial en ellos y… tras la historia contada de Kyo y Yuki en el mismo hospital, no dudó un solo segundo en abrazarlos y responderles como el hijo que buscaron.

Minutos después llegaron los Yagami y un recuperado Kazuo de su pelea contra Seiko, a su lado lo acompañaba una joven peliverde de cabello medianamente largo con rizos que caían a sus hombros y de ojos rojos como los de su padre. Vestía una camisa blanca con chaqueta sin mangas azul y una falda roja que sobrepasaba un poco sus rodillas.

Tabata no se encontraba ya que tenía una pelea pendiente contra Ai para mañana.

– Supongo que ya se enteraron de lo que sucedió ¿no? – Preguntaba con sonrisa Yuki tras servir la comida a la mesa – acabo de terminar la comida si quieren pasar a sentarse.

Desde lo sucedido ante "R" y salir del pacto de Orochi, los Kusanagi y Yagami olvidaron asperezas y ahora formaron amistades. Sho y Kazuo con su dueto musical son la prueba de ello.

– Así que no solo regresó Shun, sino también _Kaori_ – inquirió Kyo tras observar a la joven peliverde que miraba algo tímida la doble escena familiar. Tomó aire unos segundos y suspiró – poco a poco está comenzando la tranquilidad en estas familias.

– No del todo… aun. Tengo que enfrentarme a la prima de Elliott en segunda ronda – soltó Sho.

El ambiente comenzó a ser pesado, sobre todo porque el único que estaba en el torneo tenía que enfrentar a un Damon. Kikuri comenzaba a mirar a todos lados hasta que encontró algo con que romper la tensión.

– Bueno… _Kaori,_ ¿no saludarás a los Kusanagi? – preguntaba la señora Yagami a su hija que tímidamente se colocaba delante de ella para saludar.

– Aun cuando son unos Kusanagi, debes presentarte con respeto – soltó Iori con risa de sarcasmo, cosa que hizo reír a Kikuri y a Yuki. Bromas como estas dan a entender que tanto Kyo e Iori se llevaban bien, aunque la rivalidad seguía latente como años atrás.

–Etto… M-muy buenas tardes, mi no-nombre es Kaori Yagami… gusto de conocerlos – terminaba en reverencia.

Kaori pasó por lo mismo que Shun, solo que esta vez un joven pecoso de cabello blanco la enfrentó en el torneo y la ayudó a liberarse de aquel control mental. Días después Iori y Kikuri la reconocieron como la hija que había desaparecido en los mismos trece años atrás del Kusanagi menor. Iori solo reía porque aquella timidez le hacía recordar a Kikuri en la juventud antes de dejarla en el pasado.

– El gusto es nuestro, Kaori – hablaba Kyo para dejarlos pasar.

* * *

Pasó un día completo, Charlotte había despertado de su inconsciencia y se encontraba tomando una ducha caliente para tratar de calmar un poco su agitado cuerpo que tenía sus efectos secundarios de su pelea contra Juri, pero previo a ello, Athena logró concentrar sus poderes psíquicos en curar las heridas de su hija adoptiva. Claro, habilidad que gracias al viejo maestro Chin, llevó a cabo al descubrir años atrás su descendencia de la diosa griega de la sabiduría. Una hora después, salió del baño para abrir los ojos de sorpresa y encontrarse con Han recuperado al 60% de su capacidad.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro? – preguntaba el italiano-nipón como si nada hubiese pasado – ¿Una mancha, comida o basura en el ojo?

Lo había visto casi destruido por completo, las heridas y su estado inconsciente más la advertencia de Elliott daban a entender que estaba cerca de morir. Pero allí estaba, sonriente como siempre aunque algo débil por aquel duro combate que perdió ante el inglés. La rubia no dudó en ir corriendo a abrazarlo mientras un agotado Kensou y Athena que lo ayudaba observaban la tierna escena.

– ¡Auch! Que esté recuperado no significa que no pueda sentir dolor – remarcó Han al sobarse el área de las costillas, pues pasó un día entero sin despertar.

– Lo lamento... – se disculpaba Charlotte al mirar al joven tigre Kyokugen que intentaba calmar la molestia en esa zona – pero... esa amenaza...

– Tu padre debe tener bastante habilidad con el Espíritu del Dragón – señalaba Han – pues cuando desperté me contaron que les habías dicho del efecto venenoso secundario del Psycho Power. Fue buena idea haberte mencionado aquella plática con Mel días atrás.

Charlotte también comprendió que Kensou era otro descendiente más, específicamente del protector de la diosa Atenea. Al mismo tiempo entendió el porque sus padres adoptivos se habían enamorado.

– Aunque... sigo débil, me dijeron que dentro de dos meses más volveré a pelear, también aprovecharé de regresar mañana a Italia con papá y mamá – inquirió esto último Han con un tono de tristeza.

– Ah... pues... – dudaba de hablar la francesa.

Acto sorpresivo, Han caminaba torpemente por el dolor interno hasta quedar frente a frente a ella, tomándola con ambos brazos de la suave cintura de la Idol quien además de sonrojarse, sus manos se movieron por inercia hasta rodearle el cuello y quedar con los rostros bastante cerca.

– También supe que abandonaste tu pelea contra Juri para llevarme hasta acá... – dijo esto Han en un tono poco más serio – no tenías que haberlo hecho.

– ¡Iban a matarte, Han! – lo regañó Charlotte, a la vez se soltó del abrazo del italiano – ¡Cuándo llegué, los hombres de Elliott te tenían en la mira y además con la orden de dispararte! ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡Me preocupé tanto cuando te vi en el suelo y herido que solo quería llorar!

Los regaños de Charlotte no eran extraños en Han, de hecho, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que él cometía una locura o bien, hacia cosas temerarias que ponían en riesgo su vida... en especial cuando se trataba de protegerla.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas? – comenzaba a molestarse Han ante tanta pataleta de la rubia – Nadie puede cambiarme como soy y seguiré protegiendo a los míos porque son lo que más me importa. Además... – Han se colocaba más serio – ¿por qué demonios me regañas siempre que quiero evitar que idiotas como Juri, Elliott y esos niños te lastimen?

– ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS, HAN GARCÍA SAKAZAKI! – Llegó a aumentar su tono de voz, pero al percatarse de que liberó su secreto más oculto, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – p-porque... me gu-gustas mucho...

Han sabía perfectamente eso, lo que no sabía era que ella fue quien lo confesara primero, claro que el italiano también, pero él hubiese preferido esperar a que Charlotte estuviese más segura y no dudosa con él. Su fama de chico galán le jugaba en contra y por eso mismo primero decidió por cambiar él mismo para demostrarle a la rubia que decía la verdad.

Él volvió a acercarse y a tomar con su mano derecha el mentón de la joven, con la otra mano libre la tomó desde la nuca para mirarla directamente a los ojos con bastante seriedad y no con las típicas bromas insinuadoras que heredó de Robert. Charlotte en cambio apenas podía respirar al tener al pelinegro más pegado a ella de lo habitual, pero a la vez se sentía cómoda de aquella cercanía que no le rechazó aquel afecto.

– continua... – Han quería volver a escuchar aquellas palabras de la Psycho Soldier. Charlotte notó que las mejillas del italiano estaban coloreadas de carmín, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que jamás lo había visto sonrojado – q-quiero escucharte nuevamente…

Viendo que no podía resistirse más a una verdad que ocultó desde pequeña, volvió a rodear el cuello de Han con sus brazos y a levantarse en puntillas de los pies por la misma altura de diferencia que tenían.

– Es que… – la joven cerró sus ojos para tomar aire y exhalar en un suspiro más liberador, regresando a mirarlo a los ojos – No me gustas Han, yo estoy enamorada de ti. Desde que me salvaste de niña, rescataste mis aretes y esos niños te habían atacado, me di cuenta que detrás de un niño presumido había un chico con gran corazón dispuesto a pelear hasta el último segundo para defender a los suyos – confesó finalmente Charlotte que comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas – Cuando te atacaron entre varios, no quería que volvieras a sufrir nuevamente que apenas papá Kensou y mamá Athena me adoptaron, les pedí que me entrenara lo más rápido posible para defenderme y también para no dejar que luches solo. Quería pelear contigo y no dejar que tuvieses esa carga pesada, quería levantarla junto a ti y… al verte en el suelo, lastimado, me dije que era débil porque no logré derrotar a Juri e ir a buscarte… porque también estaba siendo derrotada. No pude alcanzar a verte pelear y… Han, no quería que te arriesgaras porque tengo miedo de perderte, de que lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida, más que ser adoptada por mis nuevos padres… eres tú.

El joven Kyokugen-ryu apenas podía moverse y no porque su cuerpo estaba débil, sino por la clara y demostrada declaración de Charlotte quien no dejaba de llorar mientras las palabras cautivaban su corazón. El pelinegro solo secó las lágrimas con su mano que estaba en el mentón para acercarse más a la rubia.

El espacio-tiempo desaparecía del mundo de Charlotte cuando sus labios sintieron un cálido toque y luego se movían lentamente para rozarse con los de Han, era el primer beso de ambos y esta vez ni siquiera una derrota empañaría este idilio. El italiano mantuvo con su otra mano en la nuca de la francesa para profundizar el beso, la joven por su parte se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello para no desfallecer ante la pasión con la cual Han le estaba entregando.

Por falta de aliento se tuvieron que separar y porque un pequeño hilillo de saliva daba a entender de que podrían haber ido más allá, así que ambos se detuvieron y Han sonrió ante la mirada dulce de la rubia de ojos verdosos. Ante esto, Charlotte también correspondió la sonrisa y sus lágrimas habían sido detenidas por las garras de un tigre dispuesto a defenderla.

– Charlotte… te amo desde aquella vez que te vi de niña, y no dudaría en volver a poner mi vida sobre ti, otra vez. Aun siendo como soy… ¿quisieras ser novia de este estúpido presumido que arriesga su loca vida para protegerte? – preguntó el italiano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Por supuesto que sí, Han "presumido, multimillonario y filántropo" García Sakazaki, solo con una condición – Han asintió con la cabeza para dejar continuar a Charlotte – que la próxima vez que intentes arriesgarte, pues me arriesgaré contigo – terminaba con una sonrisa.

– Hecho – respondió Han para nuevamente besarse con Charlotte…

– Ejem… sentimos molestar a la pareja de tórtolos, pero tengo que avisar que los García vendrán mañana mismo a buscarte, Han – comentó Athena con una risa baja. Charlotte notó que ella y Kensou habían visto la escena romántica.

– Esteeh… – tartamudeaba la francesa ante el nervio de ser espiada.

– P-pues gracias por avisar, señora Athena – trataba de zafarse el italiano ante la incomodidad de que los dos mayores los vieran en beso apasionado – y lo que vio ahora es…

– No se preocupen por eso – interrumpió Kensou sumándose a las risas de su esposa. A decir verdad, los nervios de los jóvenes le hacían recordar un poco… mejor dicho, recordar bastante aquellos momentos en que intentaba confesarse a Athena – así que ahora tengo un nuevo yerno, ¿eh?

El sonrojo fue tal que Ai llegó de la nada al escuchar la noticia, claro que un coscorrón de su hermana mayor adoptiva hizo detenerla, aunque no tan fuerte porque mañana enfrentaba a Tabata en el torneo. Era un lindo momento, eso hasta que el mismo castaño preguntara por lo sucedido en el combate contra Elliott. Debía dar todo hasta el último detalle, lo cual Charlotte comentó también la experiencia de luchar contra Juri.

* * *

 _En paralelo a la pelea de Elliott vs Han, en otro lado de Southtown._

– ¡Vamos niña! ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!? – _exclamaba una coreana de cabello en coletas puntiagudas amarradas por un elástico morado que evadía los ataques de Charlotte. Su vista era provocadora, pero sádica a la vez, ayudadas por un dispositivo que se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo._

 _Juri Han aprovechaba la evasión de las Psycho Ball de la rubia para saltar en pleno aire e irse con una patada directa al rostro en velocidad, el "Shikusen" de la coreana era bastante efectivo tomando en cuenta que la especialidad de la ex-S.I.N. era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de su Shikusen, otra patada invertida más golpeaba su rostro en el segundo ataque... era su "Second Strike". Finalmente remataba a la rubia con una patada certera al pecho que la mandaba a volar hacia las murallas de las calles de Southtown por su "Third Strike"._

 _Charlotte se levantaba con dificultad, apenas podía defenderse por la ventaja que Juri tenía con su Feng Shui Engine la cual no tenia falla alguna. Intentó usar nuevamente su Psycho Ball para adelantarse con el Psycho Teleport y atacarla directamente, pero al golpearla, Juri con el solo roce lograba desaparecer a gran velocidad para ubicarse detrás de ella e impactar con múltiples patadas a toda su humanidad. La ahora mujer lanzaba patadas sobre su propio sito en forma de rueda y en avance, golpeando la quijada de Charlotte una y otra vez hasta lanzarla a los aires y usar sus piernas para concentrar ki y lanzarlas como onda de energía._

– He he he… ¡HA HA HA HA! ¡Intenta defenderte, preciosa! – Reía sádicamente Juri al mismo tiempo que lanzaba las ondas púrpura con sus piernas – _¡Fuhajin!_

 _Charlotte se encontró con la sorpresa de que el Taekwondo no solo era combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, Juri podía concentrarlas en ondas con sus piernas para no darle oportunidad de acercarse. A medida que la rubia recibía los ataques, la coreana salía a atacarla cuando el escudo del Shining Crystal Bit la repelió para volver a retomar su guardia y encontrar una forma de hacerle daño sin ser contragolpeada._

– _Rayos… cada vez que la ataco, de alguna forma anticipa mis movimientos, debo encontrar la forma de atacarla sin que se dé cuenta pensaba Charlotte en su mente mientras evaluaba a Juri. Tenía una clara desventaja._

– Ni intentes nada… muñeca – _exclamaba Juri como si leyera la mente de la_ francesa – por más que lo intentes, no me harás daño. Además no me gusta golpear a bellezas, menos si es una Idol famosa como tu – _inquirió esto último relamiéndose los labios. Definitivamente Juri era una sádica._

– ¡Ya veré la forma de derrotarte, loca psicópata! – _respondía Charlotte con rabia._

– ¿Loca psicópata? Aww~ que halago me haces, linda… – _replicaba Juri la respuesta de la Idol, la misma que después se tornó sombría y oscura_ – ¡Pero no lo suficiente como para que no tenga piedad contigo!

 _El ojo izquierdo de Juri comenzaba a brillar en un color violeta a la vez en que un Yin-Yang nacía de aquélla parte. La rapidez fue tan considerable que Charlotte no tuvo oportunidad de retomar el ataque y fue duramente golpeada por varias patadas en toda la zona del abdomen, quijada y plexo, el cual después fue enviada a los aires mientras múltiples patadas invertidas en ascenso para caer con otra fuerte patada descendente a tierra. El rebote lo aprovecha Juri para levantar su pierna trasera con tal de que Charlotte cayera de espalda a ella._

– Eres una verdadera dulzura… – _aprovechando que el rostro de la rubia_ _estaba invertida a la de ella, Juri aprovechó de acariciarle el rostro y de robarle un alocado beso para después usar la misma pierna para azotarla a tierra. Su "Kaisen Dankairaku" la había dañado bastante, casi quedando al borde de la muerte._

 _No podía moverse y además Juri jugaba con ella, tanto en combate como en "otras cosas" más. De pronto sintió una extraña imagen en aquel ovalado objeto que portaba en su cuello, el cual concentró sus restantes poderes psíquicos para ver a un Han lanzando su Haoh Shokouken expandido a Elliott con su posterior Ryuko Ranbu. El chico caía débil y Elliott había dado la orden de disparar ya que él también salió lastimado en el ataque final._

– Lo lamento… Han, no cumplí mi promesa… – _acto seguido, Charlotte desaparece con sus pocas fuerzas para ir en busca de Han y llevárselo inmediatamente a China donde Kensou, Athena y Ai los encontraban gravemente heridos._

* * *

– Así que ni siquiera un rasguño pudiste hacerle… – comentó Kensou tras escuchar el combate de su hija adoptiva, claro que Charlotte no mencionó nunca aquel beso robado – Algo había escuchado de ese dispositivo, pero nunca pensé que pudiese darle ventaja obvia.

– Bueno bueno, lo más importante es que ambos están recuperados, a salvo – agregó la mujer pelivioleta – y además tengo un yerno en casa – esto último lo dijo en tono pícaro.

Han y Charlotte solo se sonrojaban entre sí, riendo además por el momento. El timbre del gran dojo dragón sonaba cuando aparecieron Robert y Yuri en plena puerta, el italiano tenía una camisa negra con corbata azul y chaqueta sin mangas blanca de pantalones negros. La flor de lirio por su parte tenía un vestido suelto sin tiras delgado de primavera color rosa y los aretes de la fallecida madre, Ronnet.

– Llegamos apresurados por lo que ocurrió – habló Robert al ver que Athena salió a recibirlos – pero después tu esposo me confirmó que se encuentra más estable.

– Así es, él y Charlotte ya están en perfectas condiciones, solo que Han aun está débil por los golpes… ya sabes – respondía con una sonrisa Athena – pasen.

Apenas vio a Han que tuvo que vestir la ropa de su "suegro" al quedarse la noche anterior, Yuri saltó como cual pequeña para abrazarlo fuerte.

– ¡Mi pequeño galán! ¡Estaba tan preocupada de ti! – decía Yuri mientras no soltaba a Han.

– ¡Au auch! ¡Mamá, me estás asfixiando…! ¡Y además me pones en vergüenza! – dijo lo último al ser llamado como pequeño galán. Charlotte solo reía por el cariño excesivo de la chica Kyokugen.

Al notar que si lo estaba asfixiando y por los quejidos de dolor, Yuri debió soltarlo para que pudiese respirar. Su excesivo afecto casi le quitaba la vida.

– Nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeño galán, que tenga nuera no significa que te trate de manera diferente – se defendió Yuri mientras miraba a la francesa – hola Charlotte – volteaba a saludar a la chica que con un simple "hola señora García" correspondió por el más notorio sonrojo. Después se dirigió al maestro dragón para agradecer el cuidado – y gracias a ti Kensou por cuidar a Han.

– No podía hacer menos por mi ahijado y yerno – contestó Kensou para luego ir hacia Charlotte y ubicarse detrás de ella. Misma acción que hizo Athena. – si quieren quedarse comer, pueden hacerlo.

– No, gracias, de hecho debemos regresar lo más pronto a Italia para la recuperación de Han – comentó Robert.

– Lo entendemos – asintieron al mismo tiempo la pareja de Psycho Soldiers para ayudar a los Kyokugen al viaje.

Ya en el aeropuerto de Beijing, los seis guerreros comenzaban a despedirse para verse después del torneo al cual deben esperar a que termine bien y Black Hands sea derrotado. Además de la propia familia Kyokugen, Charlotte llevaba maletas en mano para acompañar a su ahora novio, a recuperarse en Italia.

– Cuídate mucho y da noticias de lo que suceda en el torneo – habló Kensou para abrazar a su hija.

– Denme noticias también de mi hermana, quiero que gane… aunque enfrentando a Tabata es difícil y… no dejaré de darte las gracias por cuidarme, papá – dijo la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo, al saber que Ai peleará contra una soporte divino.

Esta vez fue Athena quien se acercó a Charlotte para desearle suerte y un buen descanso.

– Hija… en lo personal me alegro que hayas decidido acompañar a Han, te diste cuenta de lo que sentías y no merodeaste el asunto jamás… no como me pasó a mí. – relató Athena con un poco de su pasado antes de revelar sus sentimientos hacia Kensou años atrás – por favor cuídate y disfruta estos días. Esta vez te tocará cuidarlo y por favor, no dejes que haga alguna locura.

– Claro, mamá – la francesa en entregó en un abrazo a la pelivioleta – y gracias también por apoyarme, les daré noticias todos los días.

Yuri y Robert estaban a la entrada de aduana para ingresar al avión, Han por su parte estaba con los Psycho Soldiers observando la escena familiar.

– Han, cuida a Charlotte por favor – dijeron Athena y Kensou al mismo tiempo, cosa que provocó una risa en los dos jóvenes.

– No se preocupen, la cuidaré mucho y esta vez sin locuras de por medio – respondió el pelinegro. Los tres restantes rieron al decir "sin locuras".

Finalmente se despidieron y los dos jóvenes partían a Italia con los padres del chico Kyokugen, esta vez alegres por saber que la barrera social del pasado no impidió el amor y protección de los dos jóvenes. Con el torneo finalizado para ambos, Han y Charlotte descansarían para esperar los demás resultados.

* * *

Las llaves aun no terminaban para Elliott que comenzó a recuperarse de su pelea contra Han, el cual miraba las parejas restantes de peleadores que continuaban en combate. Varios de sus manipulados mentalmente fueron derrotados, especialmente Shun y Kaori que regresaron a sus memorias y volvieron con los Kusanagi y Yagami respectivamente. De la derrota de Svetlana y el rescate posterior de su "enemigo" a quien llama.

– Así que ese bastardo de leyenda olvidada logró romper mi control mental… quizás eso me debilitó ante García, pero como ya no tengo idiotas a quien manipular, mejor para mí y mis poderes – decía Elliott mientras Isabelle curaba sus heridas restantes – ni Saki ni Timothy no saben nada de esto ¿verdad?

– No, amo Elliott – respondió su criada – ambos salieron de paseo y les dije que saldría de negocios.

– Perfecto… ahora bien descubrir quiénes es este nuevo peleador que rompió mi control mental sobre Yagami – inquirió Damon.

– Su nombre es _Olivier… Olivier Crimson_ – contestó Isabelle a la vez en que limpiaba el pómulo roto de Elliott –Es el hijo de _Ash Crimson_ y _Elisabeth Blanctorche. William_ , el mayor de los Crimson también es participante, pero fue derrotado por Frederic Blake.

– Así que Ash regresó al tiempo… – concluyó Elliott al recordar la historia del "Pasado Distante" – Pensé que había dejado de existir, pero al parecer los tres primeros tesoros sagrados debieron ayudarlo – soltó en referencia a Kyo, Iori y Chizuru – se nota que Gustav no hizo bien su trabajo.

Los demás combates habían concluido: Ricardo sucumbió ante Zachary que deberá enfrentar al mismo Frederic; Claire venció a Cassandra en un holgado combate y Emmet también ganó su ronda ante Keiko.

– Y también ese coreano de Lee regresó, al parecer nos mintieron de su muerte – dijo el inglés al ver que el mismo joven taekwondista derrotara a Kyle, inventara su muerte y además, sobreviviera a un Shiki Yaotome con Saika incluido de Kazuo dos años atrás – ¿Qué hay de Topaz? – preguntó Elliott por su prima.

– Ganó su combate ante una joven llamada… _Megumi Dash_ , – nuevamente respondió Isabelle – solo que antes de liquidarla, el joven Sho llegó a detenerla.

– Jum, de todos modos mi prima deberá enfrentarse a ese Kusanagi… ¿Dijiste Dash? – Cuestionó Elliott, cosa que Isabelle asintió – al parecer los experimentos de NESTS también comenzaron a juntarse con la basura sagrada. Mira que ese conejillo de indias plateado decidiera formar familia con una niña de probeta que odia las flamas… Este torneo cada vez más será interesante…

"Más si mañana se enfrentan un Bogard contra un Howard".

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en Londres…_

 _..._

 _No huiré más… voy a encontrarte Saki… y volveremos a ser una familia, hija mía decía una mujer de cabello corto con lentes, caderas anchas y ojos ocres._

* * *

¿Lee Sung vivo? Si, no está muerto y en el cap siguiente lo mencionaré. Además el enfrentamiento entre Feiling y Dicky Jay más el importante que Elliott mencionó: BRYAN BOGARD VS YUSUKE HOWARD en nada más y nada menos que la "TORRE DE SOUTHTOWN".

¿¡Ash Crimson no se perdió en el tiempo!?: Sí, y si volvió es porque mañana lo describiré en KOF Memorial: las crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi, fic canónico y previa a los puños legendarios que subiré la otra semana ya reescritos todos. Además hice un pequeño guiño adicional a K sin nueves (el Dash se usa como apellido para estos efectos de mi fic, ya sé que es el apóstrofe de K') y la chica de hielo xD

Además hice un guiño a Cassandra (adulta) ;)

Finalmente incluí a seis nuevos personajes y con esto ya no habrá más inclusiones (salvo uno gracioso que se ubicará en la quinta saga y Kaede, la futura "ex novia" de Sho que saldrá casi al final de esta saga). En todo caso si se pierden, el lunes subiré un fic aparte de tres capítulo con el perfil de cada personaje de Future Fighters. Los capítulos serán las sagas y en cada cap. Estarán los personajes mencionados.

En todo caso los dejaré acá mismo para que se preparen (incluye a quienes murieron), así también les doy un adelanto de FF Origins que relatará en cada capítulo la infancia de cada personaje.

FF I – Legacy: Seiko Hoshi, Mel Masters, Rosalie, Ryoko Hoshi, Elliott Damon, Saki Nozomi, Feiling Xiang, Lauren, Frederic, Ricardo Rodriguez, Mike Rogers, Shizuoka Honda y Lee Sung Ho

FF II – Returns: Sho Kusanagi, Kazuo Yagami, Bryan Bogard (y su hermanito Michael), Yusuke Howard, Aoi Bogard, Kumiko Sakazaki (y su hermanito Ryonosuke o "Ryo-kun"), Tabata Kagura, Zachary Sparks, Keiko honda, Kenshi, Kyle Travers, Cassandra, Claire y Emmet.

FF III – Strikes Back: Shun Kusanagi, Kaori Yagami, Topaz Damon, Megumi Dash, Silver Dash (aun no mencionaré a este sino a más adelante, pero dejaré su info), Olivier Crimson, William Crimson, Svetlana Kurazova y Kaede Satou.

Nos vemos luego!

 _Adieu~_


	11. Nightmare Howard

Creo que la inspiración me llegó o estoy comenzando a cumplir con la cuota semanal de capítulos de FF xD

Subíré un Fic aparte de Future Fighters con los perfiles de los personajes para que no se pierdan a cada uno. Algunos de ellos los mencionaré más adelante como otros en las dos sagas restantes, solo que en este primer capítulo corresponden a los personajes de la saga Legacy.

Sin falta mañana el cap 2 de KOF Memorial y como regresó Ash Crimson.

 _ **Advertencia Máxima: Hay una saga de Fanfiction llamada "The King of Fighters: Segunda Generación", que incluye a un personaje también llamado Bryan Bogard y cuya familia es la misma: Terry y Blue Mary. Quiero aclarar en caso de dudas o si es que me acusan de plagio, es que aquél personaje que si bien fue hecho primero antes que yo, difiere bastante de mí OC de Bryan Bogard, pues las personalidades y la vestimenta son totalmente distintas. Eso aclararé en el segundo capítulo de "Future Fighters Profiles" donde tocaré en breve la historia de cada uno más los datos personales.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Street Fighter y King of Fighters son de Capcom y SNK respectivamente. No míos._

 _ **Soundtrack utilizado:**_ _Pues simplemente no podía dejar de lado el tema ícono de Geese Howard "Geese ni Katakori". De preferencia es la saga Máximum Impact porque siento que tiene mayor peso como tonada de pelea que en las otras versiones._

 _ **PD:**_ _el final del capítulo tiene una referencia algo sexual, pero como no va más allá de una mera insinuación, será Lime._

* * *

 _Capítulo VII_

" _Nigthmare Howard"_

 _Bryan Bogard vs Yusuke Howard_

Las rondas algunas habían terminado, Seiko y los demás consiguieron clasificar a la segunda ronda del torneo donde nuevos peleadores se presentaron y varias sorpresas hubieron.

Emmet y Claire, dos de las _Femme Fatale_ avanzaron a la ronda siguiente. Sho hizo lo mismo al enfrentarse a su propio hermano manipulado Shun, _Olivier… un Crimson_ , fue la gran sorpresa al también continuar el torneo derrotando a otra manipulada más de Elliott, Kaori Yagami. El mismo inglés no tuvo problemas contra Han que al final le dio un ataque sorpresivo de su repertorio Kyokugen. Juri tuvo la victoria asegurada contra Charlotte y ahora dos parejas más tenían que enfrentarse: esas eran Feiling contra Dicky y la más importante de todas… Bryan contra Yusuke.

Este último combate era el de mayor peso ya que hacia enfrentarse nuevamente a un Bogard contra un Howard, recreando aquella vieja rivalidad entre Terry Bogard contra el asesino de su padre adoptivo… hablamos de Geese Howard.

El joven rubio caminaba solitariamente hasta llegar a la azotea de la torre de Southtown donde las pesadillas retornaban a su mente, las mismas en que su mejor amigo y rival caía de la misma forma que Geese hacia la muerte. El maldito destino cruel jugaba con la vida de Bryan al igual que el joven Yusuke. Logró subir a la cima cuando aparecía aquel muchacho vistiendo esta vez la misma chaqueta roja con una estrella en el reverso y con alas oscuras a su alrededor, dándole la espalda como si lo estuviese ya esperando para combatir.

– Creo que ya llegó la hora… Howard… – rompía Bryan aquel corto silencio, esta vez no llevaba la gorra roja ya que tenía solo puesto sus jeans azules, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, la chaqueta verde con estrella que era de Blue Mary y sus guantes de combate rojos.

– Tú lo acabas de decir… Bryan… – exclamaba el joven Yusuke cuando al voltearse, Bryan no esperaba ver la imagen del rostro de su amigo en ese entonces: una expresión sombría, oscura, como si el mismísimo Geese Howard estuviese al frente suyo – espero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas… ya que estoy obligado a matarte.

Las palabras eran las mismas de su pesadilla, Yusuke obligándolo a pelear hasta que uno de los dos muera, pero aquella amenaza no lo amedrentó para nada sino todo lo contrario. Bryan encrespaba puños e inmediatamente se disponía a luchar.

– No sé que pudo haberte pasado… ¡Pero combatiendo será la única forma de que regreses con nosotros, tus amigos! _¡Power… Wave!_

– ¿Amigos…? No los tengo… _¡Reppuken!_

No hizo falta más palabras, dos ondas terrestres salían al choque cuando Howard tomó la delantera para intentar dar un golpe de puño certero al pecho de Bryan que logró esquivarlo. Aprovechando la maniobra, el rubio Bogard contraatacó con un _Power Charge_ que dio en el objetivo, seguido de un _Power Dunk_ que alzó a Yusuke para después rematarlo con un golpe de puño en forma de mate de basket.

Inmediatamente Yusuke se rueda para levantarse e ir en ataque hacia Bryan con varias combinaciones de golpes de upper a la quijada y ganchos al rostro, los cuales Bogard bloqueaba con suma facilidad hasta dar con otro _Power Dunk…_

– _¡Predictable!_ – en un rápido movimiento, Yusuke lograba detenerse y absorber todo el ataque del _Power Dunk_ para tomarlo y luego enviarlo al suelo con bastante fuerza, para lo cual incluso iba a sujetarlo desde el suelo con pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus manos, a lo cual Bryan rodó para evadir el agarre y retomar su posición de guardia.

Bryan nunca había visto a Howard de esa manera, menos tan sombrío como se encontraba ahora y quizás porque razones: lo vio en la presentación del torneo pero no en la reunión que establecieron Lauren y Frederic en casa de la norteamericana. Algo debió pasar en el camino, pues incluso antes del regreso de Seiko que no veía al joven rubio de ojos rojos… cerca de casi dos meses.

Yusuke en cambio solo tenía en su mente una cosa: eliminar a quien considera su mejor amigo. No tenía otra opción y debía hacerlo… no había más alternativas.

– _¡Power Wave!_ – Bryan usaba nuevamente su onda terrestre para atacar a Yusuke, lo cual era muy obvio que él iba a responder con un _Reppuken._

– _¡Double Reppuken!_ – Howard lanzaba su versión original de la onda terrestre, pero resultó que era de un tamaño mayor y a la vez repeliendo el primero como escudo y el segundo como una onda en avance, golpeando a Bryan para avanzar con su propia versión del _Buster Wolf_ y atacarlo con su _Rising Tackle_ como movimiento final. El rubio Bogard caía a tierra mientras Yusuke caía intacto en cuclillas.

Pocos minutos de combate y ya eran una presión para Bryan que veía como Yusuke combinaba las propias técnicas de Geese con las de Terry, era pelear contra sí mismo pero a mayor poder aun. Tenía que averiguar él porque estaba haciendo eso mientras veía como la figura de Billy Kane se posaba en una de las esquinas de la torre de Southtown, estaba viendo el combate de ambos suponiendo para informar a Elliott de lo ocurrido.

– ¿Eso es todo… Bryan? Creí que ibas a dar más pelea, pero parece que solo eran mentiras – exclamaba Howard mientras miraba a Bryan desde arriba. El rubio intentó levantarse, no podía creer la cantidad de poder que tenía Yusuke en estos momentos, era imposible que en solo poco más de dos meses tuviera control de todo su potencial… claro, era el nieto de Geese Howard. No era tan insano pensar aquello.

– Claro que no es todo… – se colocaba de pie Bryan con un sabor cobre en los labios, pero no impedía que volviera a encrespar puños para mirar con determinación a quien ahora es su enemigo – Tengo… una promesa en camino, ¡y ni tu ni nadie me va a detener! _¡Burn Knuckle!_

– No seas iluso… _¡Predic…!_

Bryan no cayó en la misma trampa del _Joudan Atemi Nagi_ y con una _Fire Kick_ se desplazaba en barrida hacia abajo para golpear los tobillos de Yusuke y luego levantar su pie en un segundo golpe para ascenderlo a los aires

– _¡Power…!_ – un primer _Power Geyser_ conectaba Bryan para volver a replicar la maniobra – _¡Double!_ – un segundo Geyser más y no dejarlo caer para concentrar nuevamente todo el poder de su puño a tierra – _¡Triple Geyser!_

El golpe final de Bryan casi lo lanzaba de la torre de Southtown, solo que Yusuke logró reponerse del ataque y levantarse con bastante dificultad. Billy Kane solo miraba aquella pelea, algo impresionado del nuevo poder que alcanzó el hijo de Terry como para poner nuevamente a un Howard en apuros. No por nada hace casi dos años atrás derrotó finalmente a Yamazaki que no se sabe donde se encuentra.

– Agh… ahora si pelearás en serio… – hablaba Howard mientras se limpiaba el labio roto, Bryan le devolvió el favor – entonces creo que yo también voy a luchar más en serio… _¡Double Reppuken!_

– ¡No eres el único con trucos! _¡Double Wave!_ – respondía Bryan el ataque con su copia del _Double Reppuken._

Al momento de chocar las ondas dobles, ambos se lanzaban al mismo tiempo con una _Crack Shoot_ que eran repelidas por sus mismas patadas. Yusuke en el mismo aire aprovechó de usar un _Double Shipuuken_ que Bryan logró bloquear para nuevamente tocar piso e irse con su _High Angle Geyser_ , pero Howard predijo el movimiento para usar sus manos para tomar a Bogard y levantarlo en el aire para juntar sus brazos en un aura azul para golpear el pecho de Bryan y mandarlo hacia la campana de la Torre de Southtown. Había olvidado que el _Rashoumon_ era una técnica de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los minutos avanzaban con más rapidez y ni habían calculado cuanto tiempo luchaban: Bryan intentaba defenderse de los _Raging Storm_ de Yusuke mientras el rubio Howard trataba de evadir los _Power Geyser_ de Bogard. El momento de inflexión no llegaba, pues cada patada y puño era cancelado por otro similar y ni habar de sus propias técnicas especiales que al ser iguales, no conectaban o bien eran rechazados o evadidos.

– ¡Ya me aburrí de estos juegos! _¡Deadly… Rave!_ – Yusuke concentraba su energía en forma de aura azul y negra.

– ¡Algo en que estoy de acuerdo contigo! _¡Rising… Beat!_ – Bryan respondía la maniobra pero con un aura azul y verdosa rodeándolo.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo a atacar con la técnica más poderosa de sus arsenales: golpe de puño, rodillazo, gancho, upper, patada, jab, otro rodillazo y una patada invertida. Pero en el momento en que ambos iban a gritar el _"Finish"_ para acabar, Yusuke en vez de concentrar el aura en sus manos, acumuló descargas eléctricas que rodeaban toda su humanidad.

– ¡Se acabó, Bryan! _¡Thundeeeeer… Breeeeeaaaaak!_

Un _Raging Storm_ pero eléctrico salía desde la tierra y también hacia los aires, haciendo que Bryan recibiera por completo la técnica más poderosa de Geese Howard y siendo lanzado hacia las paredes de la torre de Southtown con múltiples descargas de rayos atacando su cuerpo. Su chaqueta había increíblemente soportado el impacto, pero no sus demás prendas que se veían más desgastadas al igual que sus guantes de combate que se desintegraron con el _Thunder Break_ de Yusuke. Bryan ya no podía levantarse y Billy lo notó, parecía que Howard había ganado el combate e incluso se acercó a Bogard para concentrar otro _Thunder Break_ para rematarlo…

– _Perdóname… pero no tengo otra elección –_ decía Yusuke en su mente para eliminar a su mejor amigo.

Pero…

– No… a-aun no p-puedo… – habló entrecortado Bryan por el cansancio, cosa que impactó a Kane y Howard quienes no podían creer que soportase aquel ataque – ¡Hice una promesa y no voy a dejarla en la nada! ¡Le prometí a Dicky acabar con Howard Connection…! ¡Y eso te incluye, Yusuke!

Acto seguido, Bryan se levantaba con velocidad en un _Power Dunk_ , pero este ascendía más que el normal cuando Bogard golpeó el pecho de Yusuke y no a mandarlo a tierra en un instante, sino que iba junto con él hacia suelo mientras hacía presión con el descenso. Antes de llegar a piso, Bryan cambia de brazo para impulsarlo a tierra ya que el mismo brazo que golpeó antes ahora estaba hacia atrás para concentrar tal cantidad de poder.

– ¡No me subestimes, Howard, porque soy el hijo del lobo legendario de Southtown! _¡Power Staaar… Volcanooooooo! ¡Uoaaaaaagh!_

Una gran explosión salió de la torre cuando Bryan concentró toda la potencia en su brazo para crear una onda terrestre de mayor amplitud que iba creando más geysers con la sola presión del puño del rubio mayor. Billy no podía ver nada cuando aquel polvo dejado por el _Power Star Volcano_ desaparecía por completo.

Bryan notó que Yusuke volaba por los aires cuando se percató de que iba directo a caer de la Torre de Southtown, alcanzando a tomar su mano antes que este mirara la muerte desde la punta del edificio.

– B-Bry-Bryan… p-por qué… por qué n-no me soltaste…

– P-porque eres mi mejor amigo, Yu-Yusuke… – contestó Bryan en cansancio y sin soltar la mano del joven rubio.

– E-Elliott me obligó… o sino e-ella… iba a pagar las consecuencias… – comentó Howard. Bryan supo perfectamente contra quien había amenazado el inglés – te-tenía que eliminarte… por eso m-me fui, me fui de casa y partí a-a combatir le-lejos de ustedes… perdóname…

La mano de Yusuke comenzaba a soltarse y no porque quería, sino porque el último ataque de Bryan lo dejó casi inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo a Bogard no le quedaban más fuerzas para aguantar el peso muerto de Howard que miró a Billy, el cual ya no estaba allí.

– Ya… n-no puedo más… – las nulas fuerzas que le quedaban a Howard hicieron que involuntariamente se soltara de la mano de Bryan para caer al vacío de la torre de Southtown.

– ¡Yusukeeeeeeeeeeee! – Bryan solo podía observar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo cayendo de la torre. Si bien logró cambiar la noción de él, no lo hizo la misma pesadilla de dejarlo morir así.

 _No… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Ese infeliz de Elliott amenazó a Fuka! ¡Por eso Yusuke hizo todo esto! Yagami debe saberlo, debe enterarse de esto… y Dicky, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa… ¡pero no pienso dejarlo morir… incluso a costa de la mía!_

Bryan usó una de las orillas intactas de la torre para impulsarse y lanzarse al vacío para impedir que Yusuke muriera, llegando a sobrepasarlo antes de caer para concentrar nuevamente la poca potencia que tenía en su cuerpo y lanzar un Power Geyser llegando a tierra para amortiguar la caída de Howard. Lo logró, pero la velocidad y gravedad hicieron que abriera los ojos con el brazo casi destrozado y completamente manchado de sangre. Yusuke estaba inconsciente, pero al menos se encontraba a salvo.

Segundos después llegó la ambulancia, llevándose a ambos heridos esperando los resultados.

* * *

Sentía un peso enorme en su cuerpo y apenas podía moverse, los rayos del Sol lo despertaban cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con figuras adultas que felices veían como estaba a salvo: eran Terry, Mary, Andy, Mai, Rock y Ninon. Luego veía su hermanito Michael que le picaba las mejillas y a cuatro figuras jóvenes que también estaban alegres de su recuperación: eran Aoi que regresó de su combate ganado, Fuka, Yusuke con una gran venda en la cabeza y por supuesto la chica a la cual le prometió ganar y destruir a la organización de mafia que intentó corromper a su mejor amigo; Dicky.

– Qué pasó… – fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

– Pasó que me venciste – respondió Yusuke recuperando la sonrisa – y que además despertaste.

Miró al joven rubio cuando cerró los ojos y volver a sonreír, de que por fin después de años pudo derrotar aquella pesadilla viviente llamada muerte.

– No sé qué le pasa, pero estoy seguro de que estará fantaseando con quizás que chica – bromeó Terry para que los adultos y jóvenes se rieran. Salvo Bryan que abrió los ojos con sonrojo y Dicky que reía pícaramente.

– ¡Viejo! ¡Qué cosas di… auch! – intentó Bryan reprender a su padre, pero los efectos del dolor aún no pasaban cuando se percató de que llevaba un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho.

– No cambias nunca, Terry… – señalaba Rock Howard con desaprobación.

– Mira quien lo dice, el niño tímido de las mujeres que tiene una esposa gótica e hijo – replicó el mayor de los Bogard.

– Pero tímido es más lindo… ¿no es así _tomatito**_? – agregaba Ninon Beart para abrazarse más a su esposo, cosa que incomodó a todos los Bogard presentes y a Rock que como siempre… se le salían sonrojos extremos ante tal afecto.

– Lo bueno es que a Ninon no le tomó trabajo conquistar a Rock… no como yo y Andy –soltó Mai.

– ¡Me decías a diario que me casara contigo cuando estaba entrenando! – se defendió el menor de los Bogard adultos.

– Ya ya, parejitas obsesivas – calmó los ánimos Mary – mejor dejemos que Bryan descanse bien porque acaba de despertar.

– Después hablaremos del combate, primo – decía el otro rubio Bogard de Aoi – gané el mío y parece que nos enfrentaremos en segunda ronda.

– Entonces ve preparándote, Aoi… porque voy a vencerte – contestó Bryan para dejar salir a sus visitas.

– ¡Bryan! – Fuka se acercó a Bryan y le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias por ayudar a Yusuke y por regresarlo… a mí… – dijo esto último con sus mejillas en carmín. A Bryan no se le pasaba por alto de que la joven Yabuki estaba enamorada de Yusuke desde que lo ayudó en aquel incidente de dos años atrás.

– No te preocupes, de hecho quiero hablar con Kazuo cuando salga de este hospital, si puedes avisarle, y gracias por visitarme – respondió Bryan. Con la misma sonrisa de Shingo, la castaña de coletas asentía con la cabeza y salía del cuarto donde el rubio Bogard descansaba.

Cuando cerró los ojos y se dispuso nuevamente a dormir, unos carnosos y rosados labios se posaban sobre los suyos que hizo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa. Qué gran sorpresa es la que se llevó cuando Dicky seguía en su habitación y ella misma lo estaba besando.

– D-Dicky… oye… los demás ya salieron y…

– Ya lo sé, lobito – contestaba la morena de Jamaica, la cual tenía un par de heridas en el rostro y una venda sobre su brazo izquierdo, lo cual dio a entender que la chica había sido eliminada del torneo a manos de Feiling – simplemente les dije antes que iría a ver a las chicas apenas saliéramos de la habitación. Así que aproveche la oportunidad de escabullirme y… me tienes aquí.

– ¿Y cómo estuvo tu combate? – preguntó Bryan al mismo tiempo en que Dicky se acostaba a su lado bueno para abrazarlo, ya que el brazo derecho de Bryan estaba con cabestrillo.

– A quién le interesa el combate ahora, _Bry_ – contestaba Dicky – pero si quieres saber… me dejé perder para que _Fei_ ganara ya que en la próxima ronda nos tocaba Elliott.

El solo escuchar el nombre del inglés provocó rabia en el norteamericano, la morena lo notó y nuevamente le dio otro beso a los labios de Bryan pero más lascivo. Bogard por supuesto comenzó a dejarse querer poco a poco ante el sabor de aquellos labios que lo tenían loco, pero se tuvieron que separar sin antes maldecir la falta de aire.

– Ya me contaron lo que pasó en tu pelea… y por lo que vi también te deshiciste de esos fantasmas – comentó la caribeña.

– Seeeh… ahora tengo que recuperarme porque me enfrentaré a mi propia familia – señaló Bryan al tener que combatir contra Aoi en segunda ronda.

Luego unos pequeños segundos de silencio que ambientaron el cuarto de hospital, eso hasta que ambos sonrieron y quisieron disfrutar de otro beso más, eso hasta que Dicky comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

– Ya cumpliste tu promesa… por lo tanto eso me hace tu novia ¿no? – Bryan asentía con la cabeza, la promesa fue desde hace casi dos años atrás hasta que el mismo fantasma de la muerte desapareciera de él y de Yusuke. – entonces cuando te recuperes y acabe el torneo para ti… quiero darte un segundo premio.

Bryan solo miraba la expresión pícara de Dicky cuando comenzó a sentir algo en su entrepierna y en su mano izquierda que estaba sana: primero era que la caribeña estaba tocando aquella zona privada y segundo, tocaba uno de los grandes pechos de ella. Esto hizo que su cara cambiara a un rojo notable, mucho más que el de Rock cuando Ninon lo llamó _tomatito._

– Que te quede claro que ahora eres MÍO, Bryan Bogard… y por ende, tendrás más de esto cuando acabe el torneo – Dicky quitaba sus manos en la entrepierna de Bogard y quitaba la mano de este en sus pechos para levantarse y plantarle un corto beso de despedida – Adiós… lobito.

La chica cerraba la puerta del cuarto cuando el rubio comenzó a pensar que después de que termine el torneo o de que él quede eliminado… tendrá un premio mucho mayor y es una noche con Dicky. Ella siempre fue directa, clara con sus sentimientos mientras que él priorizaba otras cosas – aunque fuesen de más importancia como la seguridad de ella misma – en vez de su vida sentimental. Pensó y por unos momentos trató de desechar la idea, pero luego decidió echarse a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Iba a corresponderle aquella noche de la mejor manera por esperarlo todos estos años de indeciso. Además… logró derrotar aquella pesadilla a la cual llamó Geese Howard.

Las rondas culminaron y la segunda ronda se abrirá paso pronto donde las primeras rondas de combates llegaron a su fin.

* * *

 _1ra ronda finalizada_

 _Seiko Hoshi vs Kazuo Yagami: Seiko Hoshi gana con Metsu Shōryūken_

 _Sho Kusanagi vs Shun Kusanagi: Sho Kusanagi gana con el Saishuu Kessen Ougi: Mu Shiki_

 _Mel Masters vs ¿?: Mel Masters gana con un Shipuu Jinrai Kyaku_

 _Svetlana Kurazova vs ¿?: ¿? Gana con ¿?_

 _Juri Han vs Charlotte Sie: Juri Han gana por abandono_

 _Kaori Yagami vs Olivier Crimson: Olivier Crimson gana combinando un Sans Cullotte/Pluviôse_

 _Aoi Bogard vs ¿?: Aoi Bogard gana con un Zan'ei Hisshouken_

 _Silver Dash vs Kumiko Sakazaki: doble K.O. entre Hyper Chain Drive vs Tenchi no Shokouken_

 _Bryan Bogard vs Yusuke Howard: Bryan Bogard gana con un Power Star Volcano_

 _Feiling Xiang vs Dicky Jay: Feiling Xiang gana con un Houyousen_

 _Ricardo Rodríguez vs Zachary Sparks: Zachary Sparks gana con ¿?_

 _Megumi Dash vs Topaz Damon: Topaz Damon ganó con un ¿?_

 _Keiko Honda vs Emmet: Emmet gana con un Dynamite Buster_

 _Lee Sung Ho vs Kyle Travers: Lee Sung Ho ganó con el Zero Kyori Ho'ou Kyaku_

 _Claire vs Cassandra: Claire ganó con un Kasumi no Kunai_

 _Lauren vs Kenshi: Lauren gana aplicando un Burning Dance_

 _Frederic Blake vs William Crimson: Frederic Blake sorprende ganando con un Sommersault Smasher_

 _Elliott Damon vs Han García: Elliott Damon ganó con un Psycho Punisher anterior_

 _Ai Sie vs Tabata Kagura: Tabata Kagura ganó con un Katsu: Sanrai no Fujin_

 _Segunda ronda:_

 _Seiko Hoshi vs Olivier Crimson_

 _Elliott Damon vs Feiling Xiang_

 _Emmet vs ¿?_

 _Frederic Blake vs Zachary Sparks_

 _Juri Han vs Claire_

 _Bryan Bogard vs Aoi Bogard_

 _Mel Masters vs Lee Sung Ho_

 _Topaz Damon vs Sho Kusanagi_

 _Lauren vs Tabata Kagura_

* * *

Listo, capítulo terminado.

Este Bryan difiere del otro OC del escritor "Terry Kusanagi" en este mismo medio de Fanfiction . net, pues el mío es más tímido y algo indeciso, aunque en el final se mostrara un poco "lanzado" jajajaja Es que Dicky es una coqueta sin igual, ella no lo niega.

En la segunda ronda explicaré alguna previa a los combates, eso incluye a Cassandra adulta y también a la reaparición de Lee Sung Ho en este fic. El primer combate es obvio, lo abre Seiko contra Olivier y Elliott ante Feiling.

PD: tomé una referencia del fic de Haru llamado "La Rueda de la Fortuna" en el apodo de Ninon de "tomatito" a Rock Howard xDDD

 **Y ahora anuncios para la segunda ronda:**

¡Prepárense pronto para la pelea de Frederic contra Zachary porque estos dos tienen un pasado del cual no olvidan… y en que el Topaz Damon y Lauren están involucradas!

Hablando de Topaz Damon, ¿Qué sorpresas nos tendrá esta nueva chica? ¡Se enfrentará además a un Kusanagi!

¡Lee jamás murió! ¡Regresa y se vuelve a enfrentar a Mel Masters como en Future Fighters Legacy! ¿Podrá Mel darse cuenta de las nuevas intenciones del coreano?

¿Quién es la misteriosa peleadora que derrotó sin compasión a Svetlana y que ahora se enfrenta a Emmet?

¡Los primos Bogard se enfrentan!

¡Seiko y Elliott tienen dos duros escollos para clasificar a cuartos de final: el primero se enfrenta a un Crimson y el segundo a Feiling! ¿Podrán derrotarlos? ¿Quién será el ganador de esta guerra mortal por Saki?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)

 _Adieu~_


	12. Corazón Fogoso

Tras larga ausencia (se regaña mentalmente) regresa un nuevo capítulo de Future Fighters III – Strikesback!

Bueno bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo disfruten de las peleas y alguna cuota de humor presente.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes de Street Fighter (+ Laura Matsuda) y King of Fighters no son míos y les corresponden a Capcom y SNK respectivos.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación Street Fighter son de Miki White, así como mi adaptación de Seiko Hoshi.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación King of Fighters más Lee Sung Ho son míos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo VIII_

" _Corazón fogoso"_

 _..._

 _Segunda Ronda_

 _Seiko Hoshi vs Olivier Crimson_

 _Mel Masters vs Lee Sung Ho_

 _..._

La primera ronda del torneo _Street Fighter_ que organiza Elliott llegó a su fin, ahora el escenario será en Brasil donde se realizarán las peleas respectivas de la segunda ronda…

 _Brasil, puerto Santos._

– T-tu… – Svetlana había sido derrotada fácilmente. La misteriosa peleadora que estaba de vestimenta formal similar a Elliott y una capucha la venció en solo unos minutos. – Tú no puedes ser…

Lo único que la rusa pudo divisar de ella en específico durante la pelea y antes de desmayarse, era un cabello azul con broche de mariposa y ojos heterocromos rojo con ocre. Lo que no sabía, es que una sombra de gi blanco con cinta similar y guantes rojos de combate la había salvado.

Seiko llegó a detener el golpe final. Después de su victoria ante Kazuo y descansar en la misma morada Yagami, se embarcó directamente hacia Brasil llegando en un solo día. Los demás clasificados fueron transportados por el _Soul Teleport_ de Rose y los de Black Hands por el _Psycho Teleport_ de Elliott. La sorpresa de mirar el combate de la chica a la cual siente gustos por él fue grata para ver sus nuevas habilidades, pero no contó con que la misteriosa chica la hiciera añicos en solo unos cinco minutos de lucha.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntaba el japonés mientras trataba de reanimar a la rusa.

La misteriosa peleadora se mantuvo en silencio y se fue, pero Seiko alcanzó a divisar una vara de metal en su espalda cuando al intentar alcanzarla, Svetlana lograba despertar muy lentamente. El hecho de que sintió un ambiente cálido rodeándola hizo saber de que era el mismo japonés que conoció en Grecia.

– Se-Seiko… qué ha-haces aquí… – preguntaba entrecortada la joven rubia por el cansancio y múltiples heridas.

– La segunda ronda se hará acá mismo en Brasil y tu combate fue el último – contestó Hoshi con seriedad – yo clasifiqué y ahora tengo que enfrentarme a un Crimson el día de mañana.

Por un breve momento la chica sonrió por el hecho de que Seiko la estaba asistiendo y además la salvó de la muerte, pues no es fácil olvidar a la persona que te gusta de un día a otro y además volverlo a ver después de meses. El joven dragón Ansatsuken por su parte se alegró de que despertara y volviera en sí.

– Svetlana… sé que no debería preguntarte por el estado en que te encuentras, pero… ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? – preguntó esta vez el japonés.

– Sus movimientos… tenía una vara de metal… – la chica comenzó a describir los ataques de la luchadora que desapareció y que la dejó en ese estado – una mariposa se formó en su puño… p-pero de color púrpura y…

– _¿¡Mariposa en forma de puño!?_ – cuestionó en su mente Seiko. Para él sería imposible que fuese ella misma quien la atacó y tomando en cuenta que platicaban durante los viajes de Elliott en secreto – Svetlana, dime como era físicamente si es que alcanzaste a verla.

– T-tenía ojos heterocromos… rojos y ocre – ese último color llamó la atención de Seiko quien esperó a que la chica terminase de hablar – su cabello era casi azul con negro.

– ¿Y su físico, digo, de cuerpo? – volvió a interrogar Seiko – perdón, no debí preguntarte mucho. Estás cansada y estoy presionándote con cada pregunta.

– No te preo-preocupes… no era voluptuosa, pero sus caderas eran anchas… – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse nuevamente y quedar totalmente inconsciente.

" _Vara de metal, mariposa en forma de puño, ojos heterocromos donde el ocre se encontraba en uno de ellos, cabello negro con azul, caderas anchas…"_ describía mentalmente Seiko. No podía creer que fuese ella, era imposible que Saki fuese quien atacara tan brutalmente a Svetlana. No, no había motivos. Elliott ya no la controlaba mentalmente, era imposible que la manipulase y luego borrase sus recuerdos otra vez. No, tendría que haber otra razón más cuando recibió en el mismo transmisor auricular _[1]_ una llamada silenciosa. Era la misma persona que supuestamente atacó a la rusa.

– ¿Saki? – Preguntó Seiko – ¿Cómo estás?

– _Estoy mejor, Seiko. ¿Y tú?_ – preguntó la peliazul desde la mansión Damon.

– También, pues ya viste que gané mi ronda y clasifiqué a la siguiente etapa – replicó el japonés con la rusa en sus brazos.

– _Justamente de eso vengo a hablarte, Frederic me dio en ese papel las instrucciones y quiero mandarte los resultados de las peleas a segunda ronda. Las enviaré ahora mismo._

Unos segundos después, Seiko recibía los nuevos emparejamientos restantes y el resultado de las demás peleas para conocer quiénes serían los rivales siguientes en Brasil: Mel debía enfrentarse a Lee, Seiko esperaba que Mel pudiese comprenderlo antes de salir a atacarlo con todo. Elliott iba a ir contra Feiling, cosa que lo preocupó bastante por el hecho de que ella pertenece a interpol y Damon lo tome más personal. Sho iba a luchar contra Topaz Damon, lo que sorprendió al japonés de que el inglés tuviese familiares. Frederic pelearía contra Zachary en un encuentro personal. Bryan y Aoi se enfrentarían en un duelo familiar. Tabata contra Lauren en un duelo de temer. El mismo contra Olivier Crimson y Juri Han contra Claire, eso también lo preocupó bastante. Al observar que Kumiko y un tal Silver Dash terminaron en un doble K.O., posiblemente los primos Bogard no darían el 100% por enterarse del estado del mayor de ellos tras su pelea contra Yusuke y su Power Geyser desde gran altura a tierra.

Lo sorprendente era que la misma persona que debía ser Saki iba a enfrentarse a Emmet en la misma ronda.

– Se nota que ese baboso conoce bien la tecnología de Delta Red – decía Seiko con cara de fastidio tras recordar a Frederic. Hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Saki, cosa que el joven hizo lo mismo – Por cierto… – volvió el japonés a tomar semblante serio – Escucha: en mi año de entrenamiento conocí a una chica que me dio información respecto a Black Hands y Shadaloo en el pasado y es bastante fuerte, casi al nivel de Feiling. Ahora luchó con una extraña peleadora que la derrotó en solo cinco minutos.

– _¿E-Estás hablando en serio?_ – preguntó Saki con algo de duda. Seiko al notarlo comenzó a sospechar más de su enamorada – _si dices que es fuerte como "Fei", entonces no debió ser derrotada de esa manera._

– Sí, – afirmó Seiko – pero así salió vencida. Ella me dio la descripción de esa persona y… tenía ojos heterocromos rojo y ocre, cabello azul y negro, vara de metal, tenía tu físico… y la vio usar tu _Butterfly Punch_ pero de color púrpura.

Saki se quedó en silencio, sorprendiéndose de que había alguien que quizás la estaba suplantando, pero las preguntas la hicieron reaccionar y comprendió de que Seiko estaba desconfiando de ella.

– _No vayas a creer que soy yo, he estado hablando contigo desde ayer y el combate que describes fue hoy ¿no?_ – inquirió la joven mariposa. Seiko por su parte se daba cuenta que el tiempo de viaje aun con las teletransportaciones de Elliott era muy difícil, por lo que desechó la idea de que Saki era aquella peleadora.

– Claro que no – contestó el japonés con seguridad – esto debe ser un plan más de Elliott. Tengo que avisarle a Emmet, ella es su siguiente rival y que mejor que sepa más menos contra quien enfrentar. Como te conoce y también tus técnicas, no creo que tenga dificultades para derrotarla… y debo irme a descansar. Tengo que prepararme para mi próxima pelea.

– _Ten cuidado, Seiko… por favor cuídate mucho y… no importa quién sea tu rival. Yo sé que vas a ganar y llegarás a las finales_ – hablaba con ánimos la azulina mientras daba el apoyo a su caballero errante.

– Ganaré, Saki… no me iré hasta llegar a las finales y sacarte de allí, pues supongo que aún estás débil y sin entrenamiento por lo demás – la joven asintió con un sí a la idea de Seiko – no te preocupes, sigue como estás y sabes que puedes avisarme cualquier cosa que suceda. Excepto durante mi combate… claro… – esto último lo dijo rascándose la mejilla.

– _Je je… jamás vas a cambiar, Seiko. Te quiero… mucho, y aunque sea desde la distancia y sin vernos, quiero darte algo para que tengas suerte en tu combate… "chu"_ – un beso sonoro salió de aquel transmisor que Seiko sonrió ante el gesto. Se sintió como un tonto desconfiar de ella tras las palabras de la rusa – _y suerte._

– Gracias y… – Seiko correspondió el mismo afecto con otro beso sonoro, sin saber que Saki se sonrojaba e imaginaba besarlo nuevamente desde el otro lado de la comunicación – ganaré por ti. Adiós Saki.

– _Adiós Seiko_ – cortaba la misma joven la llamada justo antes de que entrara Isabelle a avisarle de la cena. Nadie podía saber que tenía contactos con Seiko o sino Elliott tomaría medidas contra ella y también contra el japonés, solo que en este último la medida sería la muerte.

Tras llegar la ambulancia, Seiko acompañó a Svetlana al hospital y a la espera de que Emmet y los demás llegasen al país donde enfrentarán la segunda ronda del torneo que cada vez está más cerca de las finales.

* * *

Los jóvenes ya se habían reunido con anterioridad y en una misma morada, esta vez Seiko le pidió a los Matsuda si podían recibirlos a todos los chicos que resultaban ser diez personas, – incluyendo ya al japonés – como el dojo Ansatsuken de la zona era igual de amplio que el de Japón, Sean no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que se quedaran a descansar allí, puesto que además estaba Laura de visita tras su largo entrenamiento fuera del país.

– Así que tú debes ser… Olivier Crimson, mi siguiente oponente – habló Seiko mientras cenaban en el dojo Ansatsuken de los Matsuda.

– El mismo, hasta yo me sorprendí de que ese inglés con poca gracia me haya invitado a este torneo – explicó el menor de los Crimson con algo de presumido: un joven de cabello blanco y pecas con chaqueta roja con flamas en los puños, ambas características como las de su padre y jeans negros.

– ¿Pero no se supone que tu padre estaba encerrado en el tiempo? – preguntó el mismo dragón mientras se llevaba el plato de comida a la boca. A Olivier, Tabata, Claire y Emmet les corría una gota de sudor estilo animé en la cabeza al ver como Seiko no dejaba de comer. A Mel, Sho, Frederic, Lauren y Feiling no les sorprendía para nada la forma de comer del japonés.

– Ehm… pues hubo un enemigo en el pasado al cual la señora Kagura y los señores Kusanagi y Yagami…

– Mejor dicho el "suegro" Yagami – interrumpió Sho con risas, claro que se detuvo cuando Feiling le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que el joven Crimson continuara.

– Continuaré – siguió con algo de sonrojo Olivier tras lo último que dijo el joven Kusanagi – cuando ellos tres lograron derrotar a Sinobu en el pasado, un nombre llamado Gustav Munchausen quiso destruirlos por arruinar sus planes que clonó los cuerpos de los vencidos por ellos y liberó las almas de estos enemigos: Rugal, Goenitz, Zero, Igniz más tres clones de los tesoros sagrados y el Kusanagi del espejo Yata. Pero como mi padre no estaba muerto sino como un no existente, abrió la puerta del tiempo y le concedió la libertad a cambio de nuevamente robar los tres elementos divinos.

– Y déjame adivinar – interrumpió Lauren – ¿ese tal Gustav falló verdad?

– Sí, y papá les avisó del peligro además de devolverle los tesoros a Kagura y Yagami por reaparecer en el tiempo. – Afirmó el peliblanco – Junto al señor Kusanagi y una chica llamada Yukino, derrotaron a Gustav y a su experimento final llamado _Element_. Así papá regresó sin problemas al tiempo y después se apartó de los combates por petición de mamá – explicó Olivier parte de la historia del proyecto _"Memorial" [2]_ que los Ikari recabaron – y luego regresó cuando escapó Rugal que sobrevivió de ese evento y bueno… supimos de la lucha del señor Kusanagi y el padre de Seiko contra él _[3]_.

– Vaya, y yo creía que la madre de Lauren, Cammy, el señor Guile y mi madre eran los únicos en enfrentar experimentos raros – agregaba Feiling a las palabras de Olivier cuando volteó hacia cierto japonés que comía sin parar, dándole una mirada de reprobación – y Seiko… deja algo de comida a los demás.

– Por mí no hay problema – aparecía una mujer morena y voluptuosa de cabello largo con rastas a un costado y una polera suelta de color verde con la frase _"bonita"_ en ella, traía otra ración de comida para los invitados – conociendo al hijo de Ryu es normal que tenga un apetito voraz – reía Laura.

– Y conociendo a su madre que en secundaria competía en concursos de comida – agregó ahora el otro maestro Ansatsuken: Sean.

Todos rieron ante el comentario que era bastante acertado, Seiko por su parte seguía comiendo sin dejar de sonreír.

Al hacerse de noche cada uno comenzó a tomar las habitaciones de huéspedes del mismo dojo: las chicas por un lado y los varones por otro. De los varones se dividieron en dos grupos: Seiko, Mel y Sho usaban la habitación de tres camas mientras que Frederic y Olivier usaban la de dos camas. De las chicas no había problema, las cinco usaron la misma gran habitación para dormir y aprovechar de platicar un rato.

* * *

 _Habitación de chicas_

– Y luego, ¡boom! ¡Esos dos hicieron explotar el salón de química! – exclamaba Feiling con los brazos abiertos y soltando carcajadas al igual que las demás chicas. Estaba contando una anécdota en que Seiko y Mel habían hecho una mini bomba en secundaria la cual ninguna autoridad del recinto descubrió que fueron ellos.

Feiling tenía un camisón verde transparente con un juego de ropa interior del mismo color pero visible, Lauren tenía un camisón de tiras pero visible a diferencia de Feiling, en una pieza que llegaba hasta los muslos, resaltando lo sensuales que eran. Claire no le importó para nada y solo estaba en ropa interior de color celeste marino. Emmet era un poquito más reservada y tenía un camisón similar al de Lauren pero color burdeos, los cuales hacían resaltar sus atributos delanteros. Tabata vestía solo con ropa interior blanca que acompañaba a su piel y además dejaba ver a la imaginación con su camisón transparente.

Parecía pijamada de chicas, pero no les importó con tal de disfrutar al menos un momento antes de los combates.

– Se nota que ambos son taaaan~~ especiales – comentaba Tabata, cosa que Claire con risas y Emmet con su clásica seriedad asintieron.

– En fin… y dime _"Taba"_ , ¿cómo va tu relación con Yagami? – preguntó la china.

– Pues… Kazuo y yo ya somos novios desde algunos meses – respondió la Kagura, causando impresión en Feiling y Lauren.

– ¿Y ya pasó algo más? – preguntó Feiling con una risa picarona. A Tabata se le notó un sonrojo de tal magnitud que cambiaba a rojos más profundos.

– Parece que te juntas muuucho~~ con Dicky – salió Lauren a defender a Tabata.

– Creo que tienes razón… cielos, debo dejar de hablar estos temas con Dicky… – confirmó la china rascándose la cabeza.

– No se preocupen… si pasó eso… – la respuesta hizo que las cuatro chicas restantes abrieran la boca de sorpresa.

* * *

 _Habitación de chicos… específicamente la de Seiko, Mel y Sho…_

– Y finalmente terminé con ella… – comentó Sho de su quiebre con _Kaede Satou_ , cosa que Seiko y Mel aplaudieron con felicidad y algo de sarcasmo de por medio.

– Los milagros de la naturaleza de Orochi hicieron sus frutos – contestaron el otro japonés y norteamericano al mismo tiempo.

– Además tenías a una loca obsesiva como novia – habló Seiko con un emparedado en mano – agradezco que hayas vuelto en sí.

– Bueno, bueno, entre Feiling y Kaede no hay mucha diferencia, solo que la primera se dio cuenta mucho antes de tiempo y ahora está mejor – dijo Mel por experiencia propia hace tres años atrás – La segunda aun no pone los pies sobre la tierra.

– Sehh… dijo que yo iba a arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida, – mencionó Kusanagi – pero no le daré más vueltas al asunto y ya tomé la decisión.

Seiko y Mel asintieron y así continuaron hablando los jóvenes del tema de hoy y de algunas anécdotas más para irse a dormir. Las chicas dejaron de hablar de que Tabata perdiera su virginidad para también guardar fuerzas, donde Frederic y Olivier ya estaban dormidos en la otra habitación.

– Suerte en sus combates, Seiko y Mel, y mándenle mis saludos a Ryu y Ken cuando regresen a Japón – se despedía Sean de los dos jóvenes Ansatsuken. El día amaneció y los demás chicos ya habían partido a los lugares de encuentro para sus combates.

– Lo mismo digo, tío Sean. Les daremos los saludos en su nombre – dijo Seiko con su morral al hombro.

– Llegaremos con dos boletos a cuartos de final – exclamó Mel con la alegría de un Masters – así que no lloren por nosotros.

Alzando los brazos en señal de despedida a Sean y Laura, Seiko y Mel debían nuevamente regresar al puerto Santos donde sus dos rivales esperarían. Olivier por la misma razón se marchó antes, ya que es el rival de Seiko… Mel por su parte, debía volver a combatir contra aquel coreano que casi lastima a Ryoko años atrás. El norteamericano debía ir a Río de Janeiro mientras que Seiko se quedaría en el puerto brasilero contra Crimson, así que chocaron puños como siempre y se separaron para reencontrarse una vez que hayan triunfado.

* * *

 _Río de Janeiro, Brasil._

El día se encontraba tranquilo… así supuestamente parecía, pues no tenía que atravesar las playas paradisiacas de la gran ciudad brasileña. Mel avanzaba con su bolso a través de las distintas favelas que caracterizaban a Río, era muy obvio que un torneo así de peligroso en manos de un demente como Elliott no iba a tener una bienvenida agradable como él creía.

Miraba los distintos grupos de carteles pequeños que rodeaban al corazón de Brasil, familias que querían salir adelante, algunos con armas en mano para defenderse y niños jugando en la acera al deporte rey de todos y como todo pequeño nacido en Brasil y favelas queriendo ser el mejor del mundo: el fútbol. Mel observaba con alegría aquel encuentro improvisado donde aquellos niños jugaban siendo su futbolista preferido y con las camisetas de sus clubes, donde justamente aquel balón cayó a los pies de él. Estaba siendo observado por las personas del lugar y por su manera de vestir ya que estaba con su ahora gi rojo de combate – heredado de Ken para este torneo – y con el cabello un poco más corto, pues un extranjero allí era muy poco usual por las muertes y otros casos más. Mel solamente recogió el balón y fue a entregárselas a las manos de los niños con una gran sonrisa. Los niños sonrieron también y volvieron a jugar.

Los mayores que miraban a Mel decidieron seguirlo para ver en que estaba metido, grata la sorpresa cuando en medio de una favela había un lugar vacío a lo cual era una cancha de fútbol pero de tierra pura y rodeado de gente con armamento y uniformes negros… típico de los hombres de Black Hands. Mel sabía que lo seguían y ni se inmutó, pues fue directamente al centro de aquella cancha de tierra.

Lee estaba allí también en el centro esperándolo, pero fue extraña la sorpresa para Mel al darse cuenta que el coreano llevaba su uniforme de Taekwondo puesto con las mangas arremangadas como Kim, además de divisar que la mirada de él había cambiado por completo. Sin embargo, su cabello era casi el mismo cuando lo conoció: corto de color verde con un rapado a la parte izquierda de él.

– Finalmente llegaste… Masters – comenzó a hablar el coreano – sé que aun piensas lo que hice años atrás.

– Exactamente… y ni creas que esta vez voy a tener piedad contigo – soltó Mel para dejar caer su bolso y colocarse sus guantes esta vez también rojos de combate. Al igual que Seiko tenía también el obi del _Fuu Rin Ka Zan_ en él, solo que Mel si decidió usarlo inmediatamente en el torneo.

– También te preguntarás el por qué estoy vivo ¿no?

Mel asintió con la cabeza, pero manteniendo la mirada seria de derrotarlo.

– Cuando termine esta pelea, te contaré todo… pero por ahora es mejor prepararse para el combate – Lee comenzó a sacarse una pulsera desde sus cosas para colocársela en la muñeca derecha de su mano.

A Mel le extrañaba que el coreano tuviese una pulsera, pero él replicó lo mismo para sacar aquella pulsera rosa y anaranjada que Ryoko le hizo antes de su viaje y colocársela en su brazo más poderoso: el izquierdo.

– Ahórrate las palabras, Lee… ¡y prepárate!

No duró unos segundos para que ambos salieran inmediatamente al ataque con una _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_ contra el _Sanren Geki_ de tres golpes para chocar piernas y retroceder al mismo instante.

Mel fue el primero en irse en ofensiva como siempre sabe hacerlo para intentar una combinación de golpes de puño y de patada hacia la zona media del cuerpo de Lee que bloqueó con su brazo, este comenzó a dar una serie de combinaciones de patadas iniciando por una _Bandal Chagui_ , luego una _Kurumbal Dolio Chagui_ para después girar nuevamente en una _Tom Dolio Chagui_ , todas bloqueadas a tiempo por Masters.

Ambas miradas se encontraban cuando esta vez Mel intentó una _Ryusoukyaku_ que Lee replicó con un _Hangetsu Zan_ , reiterando el primer combate que ambos tuvieron hace tres años atrás. Al chocar ambas patadas, los dos volvían a mirarse fijamente para tomar nuevamente posición de guardia y estudiase.

– Se nota que te has vuelto más fuerte… Mel – comentó Lee mientras se movía en posición de rebote con sus pies – pero no eres el único… ¡yo también lo soy y regresé para ponerle fin a mis pesadillas!

El americano vio que la velocidad de Lee había aumentado considerablemente además de mencionar pesadillas… ¿pesadillas? Mel se enfocó tanto en aquello que no vio recibir una _Nerio Chagui_ en toda su cabeza para descolocarlo y marearlo, cosa que el peliverde aprovechó de golpear con sus múltiples patadas para mandarlo a los aires con su _Hienzan_ y rematarlo a tierra con una patada _Tsuika_ en forma de hacha.

Mel se levantaba con dificultad, nunca pensó que dos años fuesen suficientes para Lee estar a gran nivel, debía reconocerlo, además estaba el factor de que él mismo había estado meses en coma y apenas había despertado unas semanas atrás, tiempo insuficiente para estar en buena forma y en un torneo peligroso como el _Street Fighter_ o incluso un _King of Fighters_.

Segundos después, el legado del dragón de fuego Ansatsuken comenzaba a atacar con varios de sus repertorios en el cuerpo a cuerpo, especialidad suya. Una patada descendente para lanzar un Hadoken de más potencia a la cual Lee evadió en el aire, pero Mel ya lo estaba esperando y una _Ryusoukyaku_ conectó a la humanidad del coreano, haciéndolo rebotar en el mismo suelo para sumarle una _Joudan Sokouto Geri_ donde mandaría a estrellarlo con el Hadoken que estaba a su espalda y aun no se desvanecía. Sung Ho se levantaba con algo de complicación pero con una sonrisa que Mel no podía explicarse, era como si estuviera… disfrutando de la pelea.

Miró sus ojos verdosos, los cuales estaban encendidos con el hambre de lucha y no con aquella obsesión de años atrás, como si una sombra oscura se desvaneciera en su cuerpo y ahora fuese reemplazada por una pequeña luz de esperanza que le decía que no está todo perdido. Mel sonrió también y comenzaron a irse con todo al ataque.

Pasaban casi veinte minutos de combate, ninguno se dejaba vencer y al contrario, casi todas sus técnicas fueron utilizadas: Lee logró bloquear el poder del _Shoryureppa_ de Mel, aunque eso no significó que se comiera un _Shinryūken_ y una _Guren Enjinkyaku [4]_ , nueva técnica del americano. El coreano por su parte intentó una _Hangetsu Zan_ en el aire, pero que Mel bloqueo con facilidad para caer en la trampa de _Hishokyaku_ y continuarlo con el _Ho-o Kyaku_ , envirándolo al otro lado de la cancha de tierra la cual ahora era una arena de pelea, incluso los mismos soldados de Black Hands que debían vigilar el lugar temían ser víctima de alguno de aquellos golpes.

Luego pasó a un intercambio de golpes en los cuales cada patada y puño era cancelado con otro similar, rubio y peliverde aumentaban la potencia de los ataques que sintieron que era el momento del golpe final por el agotamiento y porque ambos deseaban ganar a toda costa.

– ¡Prepárate, Masters! ¡Por qué yo voy a vencer! – Lee Sung Ho se lanzaba al ataque con una de las técnicas más poderosas del Taekwondo de Kim Kaphwan – _¡Zero Kyori… Ho-o Kyaku!_

Un fuerte impacto provocó que se levantase polvo de la tierra y los soldados ni otros espectadores pudiesen ver, pero Lee se percató de que solo tres dedos de Mel le bastaron para anular su ataque más poderoso… Mel había utilizado _"parrying"_ al más estilo defensivo de Ryu para girarse y extender su pierna en alto para acabar con el combate. – ¡Ahora es mi turno! _¡Shipuu Jinrai Kyaku!_

Las patadas de asalto de Mel comenzaban a golpear a Lee que las recibía para contraatacar ya que sabía perfectamente como terminaba ya que recibió aquella técnica antes: con una patada en ascenso y una Kuchuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku con Ryusoukyaku como remate. Pero Mel en vez de continuarla, decidió por girar su cuerpo nuevamente y agregar otra técnica más… – _¡Shōryūken!_ – un pequeño golpe ascendente del dragón fue lo que siguió. Lee por su parte sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, concluyendo que Mel combinaría todas sus mejores técnicas en una sola y sin predecir cual seguiría. Intentó bloquear a lo que parecía ser un Shinryūken, pero fue una mala deducción – _¡Shoryureppa!_ – el dragón explosivo ascendente fue la tercera técnica combinada y Lee vio que era su última oportunidad ya que el Shoryureppa no tiene continuación…

Pero no fue así, Mel se colocó en cuclillas no para ascender hacia adelante… sino hacia los mismos aires…

" _¡KUZURYUU REPPAAA!"_

Mel se envolvía en una supernova humana donde las flamas se envolvían en su humanidad, girando al ritmo del puño divino del Shinryūken que cada vez más ascendía. Era la técnica más poderosa del arsenal Masters. Era el _dragón explosivo de las nueve cabezas… "Kuzuryū Reppa"._ El coreano recibía el ataque sin defensa alguna y la derrota era inminente, solo dejó que el golpe final de Mel hiciera su efecto.

Lee caía tras recibir el _Kuzuryū Reppa_ del americano mientras que éste caía en cuclillas pero con notorio cansancio y dolor, el combate había terminado. La segunda ronda había terminadopara él y para Masters quien avanzaba a los cuartos de final del _Street Fighter_ donde deberá enfrentarse a la ganadora del bloque entre Tabata y Lauren.

Mel caía en cuclillas para darse una media vuelta y ver que el coreano apenas podía moverse, pero luego recordó que iba a contar la verdad si es que lo derrotara, así que avanzó lentamente hacia Lee que miraba con suma dificultad.

– Ganaste… y como tal te prometí decir la verdad… – comentó el coreano que a pesar de intentar levantarse, las heridas le impidieron hacerlo – Siempre tomé esta decisión para vengarme de Bison… después de lo que le hizo a Jan…

– ¿Bison, hizo qué? – Preguntó el americano con algo de serenidad – ¿y quién es esa Jan?

Tomó una bocanada de aire para luego suspirar… eran años de oculto, así como las siguiente palabras que volvería a pronunciar.

– Había antes una organización criminal llamada _Kang's Circle_ , competidora de Black Hands con otras dos bandas rivales más para tener el resguardo de Shadaloo: _Gigi's Girls_ , enemiga acérrima de Black Hands y Shadaloo con otra organización menor… – habló Lee mientras recordaba aquellos pasajes suyos – la primera que mencioné hacía destrozos en Corea donde se ubicaba su base principal, eran segundos aliados a Shadaloo. Mientras entrenaba con el maestro Kim y _Gang Il_ _[4]_ que me adoptaron, yo conocí a una chica que había nacido en otra banda rival de _Kang's Circle_ y pues… teníamos catorce y doce años cuando platicábamos y luego nos habíamos enamorado.

Mel escuchaba atentamente, pues jamás pensó en conocer la historia detrás de Lee que años atrás era parte de los nuevos _emperadores_ de Shadaloo.

– La banda criminal que mencioné atacó a la menor donde solo Jan y sus padres habían sobrevivido… – continuó Lee – yo los protegí y lo derroté a todos… eran cerca de veinte hombres a los que vencí.

– Y esa chica Jan era la que conociste… ¿cierto? – interrogó Mel. El coreano asintió – ¿Y qué rayos hizo Bison como para que te unieras a él?

– Él al saber que yo los derroté… quiso eliminar a ambas bandas rivales de un solo golpe y fue cuando allí pasó lo peor: – contó Lee quien quería olvidar aquella escena trágica para él, pero tenía que contarlo antes que alguien más supiera de aquel hecho – secuestraron a Jan y fui a rescatarla, pero esta vez estuve en desventaja y me atacaron para amordazarme… pero después… – Mel notó que el coreano estaba dejando escapar lágrimas en sus ojos – ellos la golpearon… ¡y la violaron en frente de mis ojos para luego asesinarla!

Bison era capaz de hacer cosas terribles, pero Mel jamás pensó que llegaría hasta esos extremos para eliminar a la competencia y dejar solo a Black Hands como proveedora principal de drogas y armas. Además para Mel, el nombre de _Gigi's_ _Girls_ se le hizo algo familiar.

– Bison se acercó a mí para darme la oportunidad de venganza contra ellos… pero sabía que él estaba detrás de todo esto que decidí infiltrarme en Shadaloo antes que tomase mi mente con su Psycho Power… y para eso tuve que matar a esos mismos violadores para ganarme su confianza. Después de eso… tuve que regresar al dojang para dar la noticia cuando el maestro Kim me expulsó del Taekwondo – finalizó Sung Ho para luego ver como una mano se extendía hacia él.

Mel le estaba ofreciendo su mano para levantarse, aprovechando que los hombres de Black Hands se habían marchado. El coreano sonrió a medias para tomar su mano y levantarse de la cancha de tierra que terminó siendo casi un coliseo de lucha.

– Entonces cuando Bison supo que Seiko y yo habíamos llegado a la base en Tailandia, ganaste tiempo para que pudiésemos entrar ¿no es así? – inquirió Mel.

– Cierto… además Bison sabía que yo era el más fuerte de los cuatro y sin control mental, por esa razón inventé atacar a la hermana de Hoshi para que ustedes llegaran a tiempo: si ellos tres sabían que era el traidor, yo estaría muerto y posiblemente ustedes también antes de siquiera entrar – respondió el taekwondista con sinceridad – de veras te envidio, Masters.

– ¿Envidiarme de qué? – preguntaba con rareza el joven dragón de fuego.

– Porque en realidad me gustaba ella – confesó Lee, cosa que impresionó a Masters al saber que al coreano también le gustaba Ryoko – la hermana de Hoshi me recuerda mucho a Jan: esa ternura, ese cariño, aquella sonrisa despreocupada que alegraba los días… pero tuve que insinuarle eso para que ustedes dos llegaran con tiempo suficiente. Por esa razón quise pelear contra ti, Masters… porque sabía que ibas a enfrentar a Bison y quería que me mostraras qué tan fuerte eras derrotando al joven de "más confianza" de él.

El silencio se apoderó de Río de Janeiro, Lee había contado el más oculto secreto y Mel fue el primer testigo de oír todo lo que había sucedido hace ya casi seis años atrás, además de enterarse que había otro pretendiente más para Ryoko. El coreano prefirió voltear para intentar marcharse a un mejor lugar.

– Pero sé que no tendría oportunidad contra ti… así que solo quiero desearte suerte y que llegues a las finales – comentó Lee con una sonrisa sincera.

Mel logró divisar la pulsera del coreano aun intacta en la muñeca de éste y justamente era la que Jan le había hecho de niños… pero lograba recordar algo…

– Antes que te marches… vi a una chica con esa misma pulsera en Japón, puede que quizás no esté muerta como piensas – se detuvo Lee para abrir ampliamente los ojos sin ser visto. Pero era imposible… estaba muerta y frente a sus ojos – No quiero ilusionarte, pero creo haber visto a alguien similar cerca de Esaka… si quieres puedo ayudarte una vez que acabe el torneo.

A pesar de ocultar la verdad, sus razones, sus motivos… estaría recibiendo ayuda de quien era antes su enemigo, o enemigo inventado por el mismo Bison.

– Con una condición… quiero pedirle disculpas a Hoshi nuevamente y también a su hermana por mis actos… así como pedirle perdón al maestro Kim – Mel aceptó para luego dejar que la sombra de Lee aun herida y todo se fuese alejando del lugar.

El pleno atardecer de Río de Janeiro no solo bañó su cuerpo de una tranquilidad que extrañaba, sino que también por las palabras finales que Mel comentó: aquella posibilidad de que estuviese viva, pues su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado después del ataque y Bison siempre deja a las personas morir sin borrarles el rastro.

Volvió a sonreír y a disfrutar de un combate como nunca, pensando ahora en saber si el discurso de Mel lograba concretarse para volverla a ver una vez más.

* * *

 _Puerto Santos, Brasil._

Seiko luchaba con todas sus fuerzas ante Olivier que a punta de flamazos color verde intentaba defenderse de los múltiples ataques del japonés que atacaba con sus variados Hadoken de distinto calibre: _Go_ , _Shakunetsu_ y _Gorai_ para contrarrestar los _Ventôse_ de Crimson.

El peliblanco había aumentado su poder con el _Sans-Culotte_ para ampliar sus llamas y la potencia de estos, pero Seiko replicó usando el _Shin no Hado Kakusei_ para invocar el verdadero poder de la nada y usar sus técnicas más amplificadas.

Pasaban cerca de veinte minutos de combate cuando Olivier intentó atacar a Seiko con un _Thermidor_ , la cual esquivó saltando sobre él para recibir un _Pluviôse_ , pero el japonés recordó esa instancia en una pelea similar y conocida para su padre y Ken que se colocó en posición aérea de ataque para golpear al joven Crimson con un _Tenma Shinzui Hekki_ , replicando la patada en forma de arco de su abuelo Gouki pero de mayor potencia y dando en el blanco para luego terminar el combate con un _Metsu Shōryūken_.

Seiko levantaba al joven Crimson que además este último era visto a lo lejos por sus dos padres.

– Buen combate, Crimson – exclamaba Seiko tras ganar su segundo duelo consecutivo en el _Street Fighter._

– Ahora entiendo a Kusanagi y a Yagami de tu fuerza… ojalá pudiera robarte tus poderes ahora je je – decía el francés con tono de burla y además de sarcasmo. Era obvio que no robaría poderes ni nada por el estilo ya que solo lo dice para fastidiar.

– Ni creas… ellos me dijeron que no robas poderes sino corazones, especialmente a la hija de uno de los antiguos peores enemigos de tu padre je je – bromeó Seiko con mencionarle del gusto de Olivier Crimson por la ahora retornada Kaori Yagami que se recuperaba en Esaka.

– Agh… alguien más que usa el sarcasmo como yo, me agradas Seiko. – comentó el pecoso dueño de las flamas verdosas para luego avanzar a donde estaban Ash y Elisabeth Blanctorche… digo, _Elisabeth Crimson._

Los tres franceses se despidieron de Seiko para luego marcharse a la natal Francia a descansar, Seiko había sido el vencedor y debía esperar el combate de cuartos de final contra el vencedor de la pelea entre Frederic y Zachary… la cual tiene un remoto pero no lejano recuerdo que terminó hasta el día de hoy en una enemistad peor a la que tiene él con Elliott.

La misma que involucra a Black Hands y en especial… a dos chicas que compartieron con ambos.

 _A Lauren y Topaz Damon._

* * *

…

" _¿Seiko? ¿Cómo estuvo tu combate?"_

– Gané por supuesto… avancé a la siguiente ronda y puedo enfrentarme a Frederic o a un tal Zachary.

" _Me alegro… cuídate mucho, por favor"_

– Ya dijiste… Saki. Te quiero mucho y… adiós.

" _Adiós, Seiko"_ – _replicó Saki para cortar el mini transmisor para descansar feliz de que el japonés haya vencido en su pelea._

* * *

…

 _Clasificados actualmente a cuartos de final: Seiko Hoshi y Mel Masters._

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_ _ **En la pelea de Mel vs Lee ocupé "Ring of Destiny", el tema ícono de Street Fighter V.**_

 _ **[1] El transmisor auricular que lleva Seiko en comunicación secreta con Saki se da a partir del quinto capítulo llamado "Renacer". Así que se usará a lo largo de la saga.**_

 _ **[2] Spoiler de cómo terminará mi otro fic "King of Fighters Memorial: Las Crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi" (es canon de este fic)**_

 _ **[3] Spoiler del final de "The King of Street Fighters: Densetsu no Ken Nihon!" (Los Puños Legendarios de Japón). Continuación del Fin de la Senda y KOF Memorial, además es precuela de Future Fighters.**_

 _ **[4] Es el nuevo Critical Art de Ken Masters en Street Fighter V (Guren Enjinkyaku)**_

Pues ahí revelé la verdad de Lee que creo esperaban al igual que yo, cosa que iba a mencionar en el sexto episodio de FF II – Returns, pero finalmente creí que en una batalla ante Mel era necesario contarlo. ¿Jan viva? Ho ho ho~~~ hay sorpresas…

Seiko acá pasó a un rol secundario, la batalla iba a estar centrada en Mel Masters vs Lee Sung Ho. Cosa que también ocurrirá en la batalla de Zachary Sparks contra Frederic Blake en el capítulo siguiente: muchas verdades saldrán a la luz de esa pelea y además que tienen que ver Lauren, Saki y especialmente Topaz Damon, prima de Elliott y su breve romance con Blake con "algo más" de por medio.

Vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas por no actualizar seguido, pero tengo mucho trabajo de universidad y en otros lados, además de enfermarme por varios días y guardar reposo en cama.

Cuídense mucho, los review son bienvenidos para mejorar redacción e historia para ustedes.

Me despido… _adieu~~_


	13. Enemigos Declarados

Los exámenes finales se vienen encima y aprovecho de subir el noveno capítulo antes de morir en el intento :'(

No tengo nada más que decir, sí pedirles disculpas por el retraso. Por esto continuaré los puños legendarios y KOF Memorial el próximo año ya que también debo terminar fics en los cuales me quedan un solo capítulo.

Miki, lamento demorarme pero acá está (pero con más detalles en los capítulos finales y siguiente) :3

 _ **-Los personajes de Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools y Street Fighter son de Capcom.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de King of Fighters son de SNK.**_

 _ **-Los ficticios de Zachary Sparks, Topaz Damon y Frederic Blake son de Miki White.**_

 _ **-La ficticia de Tabata Kagura es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **-Lauren es una remasterización de la hija de Crimson Viper de Street Fighter IV, hecha por Miki y mi persona.**_

 _ **-Algunos personajes del principio que mencioné son medio relleno, pero que aparecerán en la quinta saga en el otro torneo que se hará allá.**_

 _ **-Advertencia: hay un semi-lemon en el capítulo (es decir se menciona que hubo eso pero no se relata el acto en si)**_

* * *

 _Capítulo IX_

 _Enemigos Declarados_

 _Segunda Ronda: Frederic Blake vs Zachary Sparks_

…

 _Tokio, Preparatoria Gorin, 2:00 pm._

– Así que Seiko está participando en el torneo de este año… quien diría que sacaría los dotes de combate del padre y de "su madre" – comentaba una mujer alta de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, remarcando las dos palabras finales hacia una castaña de ojos avellanas.

– Es bastante peligroso, además de que esta vez sí está arriesgando su vida en serio – respondía algo preocupada Sakura hacia _Natsu Ayuhara_ – desde que volvió es otra persona, como si…

– ¿Cómo si ese año le hizo cambiar todo lo que pensaba de la vida? ¿No es así? – terminaba de responder _Hinata Wakaba_ – Pero Sakura, él ya se hizo más fuerte como dices, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

…

– Tienes razón, sé que estará bien – asintió con seguridad la mujer de cerezos ante sus dos y grandes amigas de infancia – Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Tiffany?

– Se quedó con Roy y su hijo Matt en Norteamérica – comentó la ex-voleibolista –. Parece que los asuntos de Black Hands se extendieron allá también.

Cada cual había hecho sus familias respectivas: _Tiffany_ y _Roy_ tenían a Matt, su único hijo que además sacó como fuerte los puños de ambos; Takato, el mayor de los hijos de Natsu y _Shoma_ después de un problema deportivo se mudó a la universidad de Tokio donde compartiría con Seiko si es que regresase. Mai, la única hija de Hinata y _Batsu Ichimonji_ ya decidió estar en Tokio para acompañar a Takato.

El único que no tenía familia propia era Kyosuke Kagami por el triangulo amoroso formado con Ryu y Sakura hace casi 25 años atrás, los cuales se resolvieron de muy buena manera.

Kyosuke también acompañó a las mujeres, pero se quedó distraído mirando a una persona que pareció haber visto antes.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Kyosuke? – preguntó Sakura al ver el rostro de impacto de Kagami.

– Creí ver a una persona muy parecida a Saki circular por acá… – comentó el hermano menor del fallecido Hyo – quédense acá, ¡volveré luego!

El hombre de anteojos corrió hacia la salida de la preparatoria Gorin donde vio que la mujer había doblado hacia el costado derecho de la calle, pero la niebla impedía ver donde específicamente se había ido que decidió seguir algunas huellas de zapato que quedaron impregnadas en la acera. Suponiendo que era ella, Kyosuke las siguió hasta dar con un callejón sin salida en donde ella intentaba escalar una gran pared que le impedía seguir.

– ¡Oye, espera! – la mujer creyó que Kyosuke era uno de ellos que terminó por atacarlo, pero Kagami esquivó fácilmente para luego agarrar un cuchillo que se venía en dirección a ambos y que tomó sin problemas en donde después se volteó y encontró con un grupo de matones.

– No sabemos quién eres, pero déjanos pasar y platicar con esta bella mujer – señaló uno de ellos que además de tatuajes y gran musculatura tenía una cicatriz en toda su mejilla derecha.

– Y si no lo hago… ¿qué harán? – Kyosuke se preparaba para pelear en su pose de guardia, la mujer supo que él la quería proteger.

– ¡WUAAAAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡TE CREES LISTO MARICA!? ¡ADEMÁS DE FLACUCHO SE VE QUE NO SABES QUIENES SOMOS! – él y otros hombres comenzaron a sacar armas apuntándolo a él.

– Entonces… – los sujetos veían que Kyosuke concentraba una extraña energía en sus manos una vez que los elevó hacia los cielos – Ustedes tampoco me conocen… _¡Super Cross Cutter!_

Las múltiples ondas de energía nacientes de las manos de Kyosuke golpearon a casi todos los hombres que perseguían a la mujer, además de dejar al menos a cinco de ellos inconscientes y quedaban otros dos. Kagami comenzó a pelear contra ellos al mismo tiempo y ni resistencia ofrecían, pues con solo seis golpes y tres _Lightining Upper_ fueron suficientes para dejarlos fuera de combate.

– Habladurías… – dijo Kyosuke tras palmear sus manos para limpiarlas. Después se dirigió a la mujer que aun se encontraba sorprendida de que el hombre rubio se deshiciera de ellos en un santiamén. – Lamento la situación, es que te vi y me pareces conocida a una chica que tuve en mi clase de la preparatoria Taiyo...

– ¿Parecida? – comentó aquella mujer que bajó del lugar al ver que Kyosuke no era una mala persona después de todo.

Al bajar ambos pudieron mirarse de frente, pero no fue a los pocos segundos donde las miradas se convirtieron en perdidas. Kyosuke observaba a una joven mujer de cabello corto azulado, ojos color ocre y aros en su oreja derecha, piel clara y suave una blusa verde abotonada y jeans azules con zapatos blancos. Lo que más lo impactó fue el físico de la mujer, las cuales tenía unas piernas bien formadas, caderas firmes y anchas con busto promedio.

Ella a su vez miró a Kyosuke, a un hombre que hace tiempo dejó lo adolescente de Taiyo. Esta vez tenía una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro encima de cuello en "v" al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos y sus siempre anteojos por sus problemas de visión, además de mantener el cabello rubio corto.

– Lo lamento – se disculpaba el rubio –: Kyosuke Kagami.

– Cassandra… Cassandra Blake – contestó la mujer tras recibir un saludo de mano de Kyosuke – ¿Dijiste que tuviste a una chica parecida a mí en tu clase?

– En efecto, soy maestro de ciencias en la preparatoria Taiyo y Justice – respondió Kagami – y sí, tuve como alumna en Taiyo a alguien similar a ti que estamos buscando en estos momentos.

– ¿Buscando? – Interrogó Cassandra – ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hija?

– ¿¡Hija!? – Gritó Kyosuke al escuchar a Cassandra decir aquello – ¿¡Saki Nozomi es tu hija!?

– … Sí, ella lo es.

– ¡P-pero si tú… no puede ser tu hija! – reclamó Kyosuke al no encajar lo joven de ella más los diecinueve años de Saki.

– Fui madre joven… a los dieciséis años con Kai –. respondió la supuesta madre de Saki. – Esos sujetos que me perseguían eran unos bastardos de Black Hands que me buscaban para eliminarme por órdenes del maldito de […] Damon y…

Kyosuke no daba crédito a lo que oía: Saki jamás mencionó de su madre y eran dos cosas… o la odiaba porque debió abandonarla o simplemente estaba muerta, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al saber que justamente y analizando más a detalle, el físico de ambas mujeres era totalmente similar. Él inmediatamente la interrumpió.

– E-Espera… ¿Black Hands? ¿Cómo los conoces? – interrogó esta vez Kyosuke.

– Yo… debo irme, lo siento – Cassandra intentó correr cuando Kyosuke la detuvo de su muñeca. Una extraña sensación de melancolía la invadió al recordar aquel mismo acto.

– Estamos buscando a Saki que fue secuestrada por Elliott Damon hace un año atrás y él acaba de organizar un torneo Street Fighter donde justamente hay chicos peleando para encontrarla sana y salva… especialmente un chico que se embarcó en un entrenamiento en solitario, única y exclusivamente para rescatarla de él. Si dices ser su madre, entonces la información que nos des será útil para encontrarla, por favor – suplicó Kyosuke.

Cassandra al oír el nombre del hijo de aquel hombre y de que Saki estuviese cautiva, aceptó y con Kyosuke se fue hacia Gorin en donde aún estaban Sakura, Hinata y Natsu esperándolo por su extraña reacción.

* * *

 _Southtown, Estados Unidos. 10:00pm._

– Voy a estar bien… ya deja de preocuparte, fresita – comentaba un joven rubio de cabello corto y colocándose un lente-visor en su ojo izquierdo.

– _¡Deja de ser tan idiota, Frederic! ¡Sabes bien a quien te vas a enfrentar hoy!_ – respondía con enojo una chica de cabello carmesí y ojos color mar al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿¡Crees que no lo sé, Lauren!? ¿¡Crees que no me enfrentaré al imbécil que nos traicionó hace cuatro años y además estuvo a punto de matarte en dos ocasiones!? – reclamó Frederic ya bastante molesto por la insistencia.

– _No fue tu culpa, nadie sabía que estaba detrás de todo esto_ – se tranquilizó la pelirroja – _nadie sospechó de él… por eso me preocupo de ti ahora._

…

– Voy a derrotarlo y hacerle pagar todo, ni pienso perdonarlo… gracias por el apoyo Lauren, adiós. – cortó el inglés para alistarse a la segunda ronda del Street Fighter y enfrentarse a su peor enemigo.

Frederic estaba preocupado, no solo porque enfrentaría a Zachary Sparks quien provocó la muerte de muchos compañeros de él en Delta Red, FBI y de casi causar la muerte de Lauren dos veces, sino porque también es conocido en ser un oportunista de primera en todo sentido: moral y también en el combate.

Su ventaja era al arduo entrenamiento – aunque para él fastidioso en el primer momento – con Cammy en Delta Red y Guile en una sesión personalizada para que sus habilidades se asemejaran al nivel de pelea de Seiko y Elliott, pero justamente ese oportunismo de Sparks jugaría en su contra. Con su uniforme puesto más la boina con estrella y alas a un costado de ella, Frederic esperaba a su rival.

Cayendo desde un helicóptero hacia un aeropuerto abandonado en Southtown llegaba Zachary Sparks. Vestía de camisa blanca y pantalón negro con suspensores y zapatos del mismo color, cabello castaño y largo pero suelto peinado hacia atrás, ojos que "podrían" enamorar a cualquier chica por su porte y físico respectivos ya que fue parte del FBI. Frederic reconocía bien aquel maniático rostro de sadismo que era similar al Vega de años atrás, solo que no era sanguinario pero no menos peligroso.

– Nos volvemos a ver… Blake, quien pensaría que esta vez te ves más fuerte aún –. Comentó Zachary en un tono insinuador al ver la seriedad de Frederic.

– Ahórrate tus homosexualidades, Zack… que hoy pienso derrotarte rápido para seguir avanzando –. Respondió Frederic molesto por el ex FBI.

– No te preocupes, de todos modos no eres mi tipo… aunque el tuyo son las chicas de la CIA y también las megalómanas primas del novio de tu _"prima"_ , ¿no es así?

Así era Zachary Sparks, un experto en provocar al contrincante.

– No metas a Lauren y a Topaz en esto… – contestaba Frederic empuñando una de sus manos y mirando fijamente a Zachary – Además Saki no es la novia de Elliott y aunque así lo fuera, es contra su voluntad.

– Parece que sabes más que yo en ciertas cosas –… comentó Sparks al oír de Frederic que Saki estaba contra la voluntad de Damon, como si él supiera algo más de Elliott que estaba investigando – lo único que ambos sabemos es que quien pase a los cuartos de final se enfrentará a Hoshi quien desea rescatarla a toda cosa como cual cuento de hadas. Ojalá algún guapo príncipe me rescatara algún día.

– ¡Deja los juegos, Sparks! ¡Y pelea!

Frederic se ponía en posición de combate, Zachary replicaba lo mismo ya que el joven rubio de Delta Red conocía a la perfección su estilo de combate: ambos eran de estilo ofensivo con el cuerpo a cuerpo impregnados en los más profundo de su seres, pero lo que Zack no sabía era que Frederic tuvo un entrenamiento adicional con Cammy y Guile por cuatro años.

Replicando la pose de Cammy, Frederic va en velocidad a dar el primer golpe a Zack para comenzar la otra llave de segunda ronda en el torneo.

Un golpe de puño fue bloqueado sin dificultades por Zachary que intentó dar una patada directa al rostro de Frederic que retrocedió la parte superior de su cuerpo para evitarlo, para luego aprovechar su posición para intentar usar una _Somersault Kick_ la cual dio en el blanco, justo en plena quijada del castaño. Apenas Frederic caía a tierra, nuevamente se lanza al ataque con una patada aérea al torso para acabar rápidamente con el combate y enfrentarse a Seiko en la ronda siguiente, pero Zack aprovecha la misma altura para golpearlo desde el suelo con ambas piernas juntas al abdomen del rubio y levantarse tal cual arte marcialista que es.

– No has cambiado nada –… decía Frederic tras tocarse el abdomen por el fuerte golpe.

– Y tú al parecer tienes nuevos trucos bajo la manga –… replicó Zachary al limpiarse el labio roto del Somersault Kick de Blake.

Ambos volvían a tomar las acciones con una serie de puños y patadas que eran bloqueados con el antebrazo, palmas y los muslos de las piernas; otros en cambio conectaban en la humanidad del rival pero seguían firmes para lanzar un contraataque que era nulo, las cuales solo por resistencia debían esperar quien aguantaba mejor los golpes para comenzar el ataque real de cada uno.

Solo dos minutos de lucha bastaron para que Frederic comenzara a usar su repertorio de técnicas aprendidas: un _Cannon Strike_ aéreo en velocidad golpeaba el rostro de Zachary que luego recibió un puñetazo al torso, luego una patada invertida y una _Sonic Boom_ para irse en picada con un _Spin Drive Smasher_ aprendido de Cammy hacia sus piernas y levantarlo con pierna extendida en el aire con el _Cannon Spike_ y mandarlo a los aires.

– ¡Se acabó Zack! – Frederic caía a tierra para nuevamente impulsarse y darle el golpe final a Zachary, solo que no se esperó un contraataque del castaño.

Una _Chudan Tsuki_ directo al abdomen se comió Frederic que por la potencia del golpe salió directo al suelo, reintegrándose con dificultad en el combate.

– Olvidaste que estudie Aikido en el FBI, Frederic… porque ni creas que yo me dediqué a vagar – habló Zachary tras pisar tierra y colocarse en la forma _Metsuke_. Blake sabía que no era cualquier oponente, menos si había olvidado que era un combatiente en el Aikido. – ¿Sabes que haré después de derrotarte? Hacer sufrir lentamente a tu noviecita mientras te dejo en el hospital… o mejor aun… a tu querida hermanita viéndote morir poco a poco…

– ¡No te metas con Lauren ni con _Sue_ , maldito!

Frederic nuevamente iba a atacar, pero Zachary evadía los ataques de él a pesar de que eran mucho más fuertes que los suyos, incluso evitó dos Sonic Boom del rubio que atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin dar en el objetivo.

– ¡HA HA HA HA! ¿¡Eso es todo tu poder Frederic!? ¡Me das risa! – otro golpe de puño esta vez al pecho del joven de Delta Red. Al parecer tocó un punto más sensible que recordarle las dos veces en que Lauren estuvo a punto de morir.

Tres minutos más bastaron para que Frederic estuviese bastante lastimado y con heridas en el rostro, labio, un corte en el pómulo, brazos cansados y además piernas que tiritaban con el excesivo movimiento y cansancio acumulado. Zachary estaba más completo a pesar de la primera combinación poderosa que recibió de Blake e incluso se dio el lujo de conectarle tres patadas giratorias y continuas al rostro. Después una lluvia de golpes a todas las zonas del cuerpo de Frederic que terminó en un golpe centrado al pecho que era cargado con ki para impulsarlo hacia uno de los aviones del aeropuerto de Southtown.

– M-Maldición… – Frederic se notaba agotado, sumado a las provocaciones que Zachary le daba y además hacían sus efectos.

– Dime Frederic… ¿Qué pasa si tuviera atada a tu hermanita enferma y que morirá si no haces nada? O mejor, si torturo a Lauren al frente tuyo sin que puedas defenderte… – intentaba provocar Zachary a Frederic, del cual resultó a la perfección ya que salió desesperadamente a atacarlo.

– ¿¡Cállate!? – cada segundo que pasaba la ira de Frederic aumentaba a niveles descomunales que ya lanzaba golpes por lanzar y ninguno de ellos acertaba a Zachary.

En uno de ellos el castaño aprovechó de golpear a las costillas de Frederic y además de dar estocadas con la punta de los dedos hacia las zonas de musculatura del rubio que comenzaba a decaer físicamente hasta quedar casi de rodillas y donde cada movimiento que hacía era un dolor interno insoportable.

– Me das pena… y eso que apenas han pasado ocho minutos de pelea. Muy decepcionante Frederic… – comentaba Zachary sacando algo debajo de su camisa blanca – pero esto… ACABA AQUÍ…

Un estruendo fuerte se aproximó en Southtown que además traería repercusiones a otra persona.

* * *

 _Brasil, Amazonas 10:10 p.m._

– N-No… qué sensación es esta… – decía una chica de cabello carmesí y ojos color mar antes de salir impactada fuertemente hacia uno de los grandes árboles del Amazonas tras recibir un _Katsu Sanrai no Fuujin_ de otra chica de cabello negro semi-largo con kimono blanco de sacerdotisa, una faja roja a la cintura y pantalones ajustados negros.

La chica pelinegra jadeaba de cansancio, pues la pelicarmesí le puso bastantes problemas, solo que esa distracción le permitió utilizar su técnica basada en el espejo Yata para derrotarla y avanzar a los cuartos de final donde se enfrentará a Mel Masters. La chica se acercaba a su rival vencida para extenderle la mano.

– Lauren… lamento el golpe tan fuerte que te di –. Se disculpaba Tabata al creer que se le había pasado la mano.

– N-no es tu culpa… creo que algo le pasó a Frederic… estoy preocupada… y angustiada… – respondía Lauren con algunas heridas en el rostro y un dolor en el hombro, dislocado por el choque contra aquel árbol pero cuya preocupación por Blake era más grande que el dolor.

– Debemos irnos de acá lo más pronto posible y rápido – inquirió Kagura donde un helicóptero aterrizaba sobre ellas.

Efectivos de la C.I.A. liderados por Crimson Viper se llevaban a Lauren quien después de unos minutos estuvo inconsciente para tratar sus heridas y hombro, al mismo tiempo se llevaban a Tabata para que juntas regresaran a Estados Unidos a recuperarse.

Tres horas de viaje desde Brasil a Southtown eran necesarias, pues fueron recibidos por un F16 de las fuerzas aéreas norteamericanas para viajar desde el mismo pulmón del mundo e ir rápidamente a Estados Unidos ya que había una urgencia mayor. Guile fue quien las estaba esperando con una noticia no muy agradable, especialmente a Lauren…

– Frederic… recibió un impacto de bala cerca del corazón y será operado de urgencia. Está en riesgo vital… Ese maldito mocoso de Sparks se salió con la suya otra vez –. Decía un furioso Guile casi rompiendo el volante de vuelo.

– Quizás que habrá hecho para dispararle… además no es posible que Frederic sea derrotado tan fácilmente –. Hablaba perpleja Viper sin creer que Blake no pudiese vencer.

– Tiene la costumbre de provocar, Maya – respondía el ahora General de las fuerzas aéreas por el nombre real de la mujer – ahora saber… qué habrá dicho para descontrolarlo de esa manera.

– Señores… no quiero interrumpirles, pero Lauren se siente mal – se sumó Tabata a la plática donde la chica comenzaba a llorar sin despertar, Crimson Viper fue a la parte trasera para ver el estado de su hija.

– Lauren… hija… reacciona por favor – la tomaba su madre quien intentaba todo lo posible para reanimarla.

Tabata se sentía culpable aun ya que seguía creyendo que fue el fuerte golpe suyo la dejó así, pero Lauren comenzaba a balbucear algunas palabras las cuales no pasaban desapercibidas y que posiblemente tenían conexión.

– Fre… Frede… Fre-Frederic… n-no… no mue-… no mueras…

Después eso, Lauren se quedó dormida mientras Guile volaba lo más rápido que podía a Norteamérica.

* * *

 _Estados Unidos, hospital de Southtown 04:00 a.m._

Lauren había sido operada de su hombro con éxito y estaba con un cabestrillo en la zona inmovilizada, mientras que Tabata por su parte era recibida por Chizuru y los Yagami para descansar en su siguiente pelea en dos días más contra Mel.

La chica estaba sentada en una silla de la habitación de Frederic donde éste estaba conectado a múltiples maquinas: entre ellas de respiración y una de sangre ya que la herida fue grave, incluso la bala había quedado a un costado del corazón y la pérdida de sangre era notoria que tuvieron que operarlo en tiempo record antes que dejara este mundo. Lauren vigilaba su sueño y bienestar.

El médico cirujano dijo que las siguientes horas eran cruciales, a tal punto que todo el comando Delta Stars y el especializado de Delta Red estaban presentes. Lita miraba con impotencia al suelo mientras pensaba asesinamente en su mente las varias formas de torturar a Zachary por lo hecho a Frederic, Cammy no parada de caminar de un lado a otro siendo tranquilizada por Wolfman mientras que McCoy y Ginzu estaban platicando con los otros doctores sobre el estado de salud de Blake antes de llegar al hospital.

Chun Li no se encontraba ya que tenía otro asunto más urgente que ver… Feiling está en una situación similar ya que la pelea contra Elliott fue más brutal y está hospitalizada en China. Damon había clasificado pero no de la mejor forma, posiblemente porque su prima Topaz fue derrotada por Sho Kusanagi en la misma ronda y lo utilizó como excusa.

Además los primos Bogard terminaron en otro K.O. doble, por lo que ambos salieron descalificados.

Solo quedaban Emmet y Juri contra una misteriosa peleadora y Juri Han respectivamente.

* * *

 _Genial… ahora estoy entre la vida y la muerte… ese maldito de Zachary lo hizo otra vez._

 _Pero no podía permitir que lastimaran a las únicas tres mujeres que aprecio en mi vida…_

 _Una es Saki, sí, ella es mi prima. Lo descubrí hace unos años atrás._

 _La otra es Sue… mi pequeña hermanita de cuatro años que tiene una enfermedad y aún se busca su tratamiento. Es mi mayor debilidad._

 _Y la tercera es… espera, ¿desde cuándo esa pelo chicle me importa tanto?_

 _No lo sé… pero lo único que puedo decir es que esta fresita entrometida hace bastante rato que entró en mi vida ¿cómo? Ahora que lo recuerdo fue hace casi siete años atrás._

 _Era la época de adolescente en Londres y en la escuela era un hacker profesional, descubría secretos de la escuela y además muchos casos de violaciones de maestros a compañeras de clase, matonajes y otros casos horribles incluyendo asesinatos. Era considerado un héroe._

 _También conocí a Topaz Damon, un amor pasajero pero fue el primero que tuve y que después me enteraría que su familia era parte de una organización criminal. Le dije que no podíamos seguir con esto por el bien de ambos._

 _Pero en una de esas investigaciones me metí con información confidencial del reino inglés… me llevaron detenido por la misma policía británica para formalizarme. Allí fue donde conocí a Cammy, quien al saber de mis habilidades como hacker se interesó en mí a cambio de un trato con la jueza británica antes de la sentencia: apoyar al M16 y al comando Delta Red en el caso de las organizaciones criminales de Black Hands y Shadaloo en vez de la cárcel._

 _Que fastidio, pero era eso o estar tras las rejas._

 _También así conocí a Ginzu, Lita, McCoy y al estricto pero también un apoyo moral como lo es el General Wolfman. Con Ginzu teníamos muchas cosas en común y nos llevamos bien de principio, con Lita era similar ya que compartíamos una personalidad igual en mucho sentido, disfrutaba de la música de McCoy y bueno, Wolfman era un verdadero dictador en todo sentido. Pasaban los meses y era entrenado personalmente por Cammy, dominando un área desconocida en mí: las artes marciales. Se sumó a esos el doble oficial de Johnny Bravo: Guile, quien en el mismo boxeo y otros movimientos de artes marciales comencé a perfeccionarme._

 _No me gustaba para nada, pero de pronto oía las historias de Shadaloo y cómo afectaron a cada uno de ellos, enterándome que Cammy era parte del ADN de Bison y de la muerte del mejor amigo de Guile, Charlie Nash, a manos del mismo líder de Shadaloo. Me tomé un poco más en serio esto, queriendo que a mi hermanita no le suceda un destino similar._

 _Un año después me mandaron con el Delta Stars a mi primera misión en conjunto con la C.I.A., ahí conocí a la fresa pelo chicle._

 _No sé qué, pero me encantaba hacerle todo tipo de bromas y fastidiarla todo el rato durante y después de la misión, aunque recibía uno que otro golpe pero me encantaba._

 _Luego iba sumando misiones exitosas con ella hasta que se sumó otro sujeto, el mismo imbécil que me disparó y me tiene en la cuerda floja del más allá._

 _Y del cual me siento culpable de algo en especial…_

 _Tenía dieciséis años y en una de las misiones me reencontré con Topaz, de paso que también Saki Nozomi era mi prima y que un tipo la estaba siguiendo… Elliott Damon, el nuevo sucesor de la organización criminal Black Hands tras matar a su propio padre._

 _Necesitaba más información de Black Hands, pues no me cabía en la cabeza que Elliott matase a su propio padre, más si era un chico tranquilo donde a su vez me enteré que Topaz era su prima menor. Hablé con ella para tener información y sacar a ambos de la influencia de Shadaloo y de sus padres, pero parece que había un dicho que es muy popular entre los reencuentros: "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…"_

 _Sí, tuve sexo y me acosté con Topaz esa noche. No lo niego, fue excitante y todo… pero sentí que algo más faltaba allí._

 _Desperté y me marché, pero minutos despúes supe de una noticia que después de todo cambiaría mi vida a una más ordenada: Zachary con quien estábamos en la misma misión traicionó a la FBI y asesinó a más de trescientos efectivos, incluyendo hombres de Delta Red que ascendían a todo un comando completo, aprovechándose de mi noche con Topaz Damon, al mismo tiempo en que Lauren estuvo a punto de morir a manos de él en la misma misión que se nos encomendó a los tres._

 _Tuve que decir la verdad de todo, de mi relación previa con Topaz antes de entrar al Delta Red y lo que sucedió ese día ya que ninguna mentira iba a ser creíble. Lauren quien siendo joven y era la líder de los comandos jóvenes me apartó de las misiones siguientes por lo mismo, sumado también a mi egocentrismo de que podía hacerlo solo… de hecho estuve a un solo paso de la cárcel nuevamente ya que Delta Red era mi única salida para evitar la prisión y lo arruiné con eso._

 _Fui apartado de Delta Red y de todas las misiones por mi irresponsabilidad, de creer que las personas podían cambiar._

 _Todos mis compañeros de Delta Red me odiaban, aunque me desquitaba golpeándolos. Casi maté a uno por mi rabia._

 _Pero cuando descubrí que Saki era mi prima y la condición de salud de Sue, tomé la decisión de enmendar mi rumbo por segunda vez cuando extrañamente Lauren me perdonó y nos enviaron a Japón, precisamente a la preparatoria de Taiyo. Conocí a los demás chicos incluyendo a Hoshi al cual ayudé mucho aunque amaba hacerle bromas y molestarlo por cualquier cosa. Murió Rosalie un año después a manos de Elliott… ya lo había perdido y Hoshi se enamoró de Saki, más material para fastidiarlo porque lo ponía celoso, seeeh… el no sabe que somos primos y Saki mucho menos._

 _Ahora que me doy cuenta… Hoshi siempre fue paciente con la personalidad antisocial de Saki, ¿cómo se enamoró de ella? ¿Y cómo ella cayó rendida a él? Acaso… ¿es lo mismo con Lauren? Ella siempre aguantó mis bromas y aunque me golpeaba, jamás me respondió con rabia y esas cosas, hasta me perdonó por haberme acostado con Topaz._

 _No se me ha pasado por alto que le gusto a pesar de todo… y que ella también me gusta. Creo que eso me faltó con Topaz pero que sí Lauren lo tiene: amor, cariño y comprensión._

 _Pero parece que no tendré oportunidad de despertar y de pedirle nuevamente perdón por todas mis cosas…_

 _Demonios… estoy demasiado sensiblero y sentimental, pero no puedo evitar arrepentirme de todo lo que hice en el pasado. Debe ser mi día supongo…_

 _Lo lamento Saki, Sue y Lauren, no podré protegerlas._

…

 _Hoshi… sé que no escucharás mis tonterías en algún lado, pero si existen los milagros… acaba con Zachary por mí y protégelas a Lauren, Saki y a mi hermanita._

" _Aún no es tiempo de partir, joven Frederic…"_

 _Una mujer de cabello azulado y ojos ocres se presentaba ante mí diciéndome que no debía morir todavía. Al principio pensé que era Saki, pero…_

– " _Imposible… tú eres…"_

* * *

Ju ju ju, sorpresitas y más en el final.

¿La pelea corta? Si te provocan es obvio que perderías fácil, ¿no?

Cassandra Blake es de Miki White, es su personaje.

Lo dije al principio en la relación Topaz y Frederic… pasó lo zukistrukis que pasó.

Mencioné un par de resultados que irán en el episodio siguiente, tomando en cuenta que las rondas de peleas son al mismo tiempo: Sho vs Topaz y el más importante, Elliott vs Feiling.

Creo que o hay nada más que decir además de disculparme por el retraso, es que me tomé como meta terminar este fic antes de acabar el año. Tengo capítulos adelantados así que no sería problema continuarlos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo donde se me vendrán los exámenes finales no graciosos ni divertidos xD _adieu~~_


	14. El Demonio

Nuevo capítulo de Future Fighters!

Además tiene portada nueva: la Luna Llena y el kanji Kamihito por razones que se revelarán más adelante.

Debo terminar este fic antes de fin de año o al menos dejarlo hasta la final del torneo, así que es un reto (9 ówó)9

Por cierto…

Terminado este fic, confirmo en paralelo un Fanfiction Crossover (pero será una OVA) con otro autor del cual tengo su autorización de su saga (que está en este misma plataforma) y también de Miki White por mi parte ya que ella es la gestora intelectual de Future Fighters. Este se llamará _**"Battle X Universe: Future Fighters vs KOF New Generation"**_ y será en colaboración con el escritor mencionado **Terry Kusanagi.** (El título puede variar)

Terminaré "Enamorándome de mi enemigo" y "San Valentín de los Dex Holders" sí o sí este mes. Ambos del fandom del Manga Pokémon Special.

Retomaré los Puños Legendarios y KOF Memorial más la nueva saga Future Fighters IV – Revenge un capítulo por mes a partir de enero del año siguiente.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **1.- Los personajes son de Capcom.**_

 _ **2.- Los personajes son de SNK Corporation.**_

 _ **3.- Feiling es una remasterización de SF III 3rd Strike hecha por Miki y yo.**_

 _ **4.- Los personajes ficticios de la generación SF son de Miki White.**_

 _ **5.- Los personajes ficticios de la generación KOF son míos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo X_

" _El Demonio"_

 _Segunda ronda: Elliott Damon vs Feiling Xiang_

…

 _Seiko Hoshi ha clasificado tras vencer a Olivier Crimson._

 _Mel Masters hizo lo propio contra Lee Sung Ho en Brasil._

 _Tabata Kagura aprovechó una distracción para derrotar a Lauren._

 _Bryan (a medias recuperado) y Aoi Bogard culminaron en doble K.O._

 _Zachary Sparks venció a Frederic Blake, disparándole al final del encuentro._

…

 _Es hora que el demonio comience a revelarse._

…

Estaba hastiado.

No se explicaba de que manera, pero últimamente sus planes le salían mal: de comienzo muchas de sus bases en algunos puntos del planeta – la mayoría en Asia e Inglaterra – comenzaron a ser destruidas, la mercancía no llegaba a destino, sus lacayos dominados por el Psycho Power regresaron a la normalidad (de ellos están Shun Kusanagi y Kaori Yagami) y para variar… el joven a quien llama marginal había clasificado a cuartos de final con una "cómoda" victoria ante un Crimson.

Black Hands comenzaba a debilitarse, no tanto, pues había otros puntos en los que se fortaleció, pero aun así Elliott Damon era un joven cuidadoso en todo sentido. Adoraba la perfección.

Cuando uno de sus hombres le daba una mala noticia – claro que no en frente de Saki – simplemente lo mataba y listo, problema arreglado.

Ahora venía su pelea y que mejor que desquitarse con la hija de la detective que arrasó con Shadaloo y también derrotó a uno de los Illuminatis como Urien, pero también sabía que esa misma china era de temer, además de heredar – aunque es adoptada – las mismas piernas legendarias que acabaron con la organización en su humanidad. _[1]_

Se alistaba para salir a su encuentro ya que él también formó parte de las eliminatorias, Saki salía a interceptarlo pero Elliott simplemente la besó y le dijo las mismas palabras que acostumbraba decirle desde que ella se ofreció a irse con él.

– Reuniones de negocios y no te preocupes, bella mariposa volveré antes de la cena –. y Elliott se marchaba de la mansión Damon.

No necesitaba hacer viajes largos, el Psycho Power le permitía hacer de todo tipo de traslados con el Psycho Warp y llegar sin problemas a cualquier destino y sin perder energía alguna.

 _China, Beijing, a entradas de Ciudad Prohibida. 9:00 p.m._

Feiling ya había llegado hace bastante rato al lugar donde iba a enfrentar a Elliott, aun así su preocupación era latente al saber que tanto su madre y ahora ella estaban destinadas a enfrentar al Psycho Power independiente si es Bison o Elliott el enemigo: es el mismo poder maligno que acabó con el padre de Chun-Li y con Charlie Nash, y la joven china sabía que ella también estaría en esta situación al ser adoptada por la misma mujer.

El lugar era China, además ella estaba rodeada por hombres de Black Hands que obviamente no la atacarían por dos razones: una es orden exclusiva de Elliott quien iba a encargarse de ella, la segunda era porque Elliott les avisó que si ellos le hacen algo saldrían volando por una de sus patadas o por uno de sus Kikoken.

Si bien la población no podía acercarse a la Ciudad Prohibida porque iba a ser el lugar de encuentro y porque los hombres de Black Hands interceptaban el paso, conocían a la chica por su madre y por las nuevas hazañas que ha construido a través de Interpol que decidieron mirar desde cualquier ángulo para observar la pelea de Feiling. El problema era que los mismos pobladores de Beijing no sabían quién iba a ser el rival y en este caso, enemigo principal.

Además, parte de las reglas del nuevo _Street Fighter_ que organizó Damon era que no había límite de tiempo.

Otros hombres de la organización criminal comenzaban a arribar escoltando a un joven de vestimenta formal clásica, era el mismo Elliott pero con una cara de muy pocos amigos y bastante molesto por todo lo malo que le sucedía.

– Vaya… te ves bastante pálido Elliott, aunque no me interesa en lo absoluto porque te arrestaré una vez que te derrote y pagues por todos tus crímenes – exclamaba Feiling de frente y sin inmutarse.

La china vestía un quipao verde con motivos de dragón que se separaban en el valle de sus pechos, medias oscuras similares a las que tenía su madre al igual que las pulseras con púas y los pompones en su negro cabello pero atados con solo un lazo blanco.

– No vengo de buen ánimo y no hay nada más perfecto que desquitarme contigo para quitarme el estrés que tengo en estos momentos – respondió Damon sin quitar su amargo rostro – sin mencionar que tu querido noviecito derrotó a Topaz… buena excusa para atacarte sin piedad.

" _¿Eh? ¿Sho ganó…? Es decir que si derroto a Elliott, no solo se acabaría, sino que también me enfrentaría a él en la siguiente ronda… No cometeré los mismos errores, espérame Kusanagi…"_ – no, no es mi novio… aún, ¡pero al menos haré que Seiko guarde fuerzas mientras acabe contigo en estos instantes! – Feiling se colocaba en posición de Wu Shu para atacar mientras que Elliott llevaba sus manos al frente para ponerse en guardia.

Elliott sabía que ella no era cualquier rival o enemiga, Feiling era más poderosa que García y que cualquier otra fémina participante y tenía que vencerla lo más rápido posible antes que ella ejecute sus técnicas más poderosas. Estudiaba su guardia, sus movimientos y todo para tener precaución al atacar.

Y así comenzó con un ataque directo de Feiling juntando ambas palmas de las manos para golpear al pecho de Elliott que usó ambos brazos para cubrirse, aunque salió arrastrado unos centímetros sin caer. El peliazul contraatacó con un rodillazo que le llegó de lleno a la quijada de la china quien aprovechó el momento de girarse hacia atrás con una patada al mentón de Elliott al mismo tiempo. Feiling nuevamente se lanzaba a atacar con un codazo al rostro y un golpe de puño al centro del abdomen para agregar sus piernas a la ofensiva donde Elliott retrocedía para evitar ser golpeado por ese poderoso arsenal de extremidad, la cual no resultó porque Damon recibió una _Hyakuretsukyaku_ de ocho golpes seguido de una _Hazanshu_ y derribarlo con la _Gendansatsushu_.

Elliott no se quedaba atrás, usando el poderío del Psycho Power cargaba energía psíquica en sus manos con el objetivo de golpear a las costillas de la china que resultó, más un gancho lateral de derecha para juntar ambos puños en forma de disparo y expulsar toda la energía en una onda que mandaba a Feiling al suelo con su _Psycho Launcher_.

– Me acabas de sorprender, Feiling… porque nadie me había atacado antes con tanta fuerza, te felicito – decía Elliott tras limpiarse el labio roto – pero eso no impedirá que te castigue y supliques piedad.

– Lo mismo digo… Elliott… – respondía la joven de Interpol quitándose la misma herida en el labio suyo – pero tampoco pienso dejarte impune, debes pagar por todas tus acciones.

– Entonces haremos más interesante esta pelea… _¡Psycho Field!_ – Elliott cargaba energía en su mano derecha para luego impulsarla con la izquierda hacia Feiling.

– No servirá de nada… _¡Haaaaaa… Kikosho!_ – Feiling ampliaba su Kikoken a uno de mayor tamaño para usarlo como escudo ante el Psycho Field de Elliott, pero no contó con que aquella técnica era un simple engaño para buscar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo instantáneo con el _Psycho Warp_ donde Damon aparecía al frente suyo.

Elliott si bien desconocía el poder de las fuertes patadas de Feiling, si conocía el Kikosho a la perfección y su punto débil: el tiempo necesario para recomponerse de la técnica del cual tomaba un par de segundos reponerse. El joven líder de Black Hands aprovechó esos segundos de descanso para aparecer frente a ella y conectar un codazo al pecho, un rodillazo al abdomen y un jab de derecha para continuar con un _Psycho Crusher_ que la impulsaba varios metros y sin detenerse, hasta que Feiling logró sostenerse de la cabeza de Elliott y girar a su espalda para levantarlo con una extensión de patada sorprendente que hace honor a Chun-Li. Con Elliott en el mismo aire, Feiling daba un impulso para quedar sobre Damon y usar la planta de sus pies para atacar al rostro del peliazul no una ni dos, sino tres veces, correspondientes al _Hoyoukyaku_ y luego usar sus pies para rematarlo con otra patada a tierra.

Feiling volvía a tomar su posición de guardia mientras que Elliott se levantaba para volver a colocarse dentro del combate, aunque la sorpresa para la china era ver que Damon comenzaba a reír escandalosamente.

– Jum… ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA! Debo reconocerlo, este combate me divierte bastante. Nunca pensé que tendría un buen combate contra ti – decía Elliott mientras seguía riendo y con su mano en la frente.

– ¡Deja los juegos, Damon! ¡Acá vienes a pelear y no a burlarte! – reclamaba Feiling.

– Tienes razón… es solo que hace casi meses que no tenía un combate que valiera la pena – contestaba Elliott en referencia a la pelea que tuvo contra Mel meses atrás. El rostro de Elliott cambió segundos más tarde a uno mucho más sádico y sanguinario. – Pero tienes razón, acá se viene a pelear y es momento de que te demuestre mi VERDADERO poder.

¿Cómo? Feiling no sabía, ¿acaso Elliott simplemente jugaba con ella? ¿Su verdadero poder? La velocidad de Elliott aumentó considerablemente y ya estaba al frente suyo con energía en sus manos y dando múltiples golpes a varias zonas de su cuerpo: plexo, rostro, brazos, costillas y especialmente a ciertos puntos específicos de sus piernas que eran su mayor fortaleza para debilitarla, entre muslos y pantorrillas con articulaciones eran dañadas con tal de que no utilice al 100% su fuerza en esas extremidades. Feiling comenzaba a debilitarse más, su rostro sangraba y su humanidad tenía llena de moretones y golpes que la hacían irreconocible, y su desesperación de ganar a toda costa para ponerle fin a este cáncer llamado Black Hands se hacía notar que bloqueó uno de los golpes de Elliott y retrocedió. Después, a pesar de que no podía usar sus piernas de la misma forma que hace cinco minutos, intentó jugársela todo por el todo.

– ¡No dejaré que me derrotes Elliott! ¡Heiyaaaaa! – Feiling daba una patada tan poderosa que Elliott la bloqueó pero dejando un terrenal por la cantidad de ki acumulado en esa extremidad, después dio un giro y una lluvia de patadas eran lanzadas desde distintas zonas: alta, baja y media de la humanidad de Elliott para cambiar de guardia con un paso al frente y continuar con su otra pierna las mismas patadas relampagueantes que ni siquiera podían ser vistas. – ¡Se acabó Damon! _¡HOUYOUSEN!_

La chica daba una última patada que era a la quijada de Elliott para ascenderlo, el plan de Feiling era utilizar el _"Hosenka"[2]_ y rematarlo con tu técnica más poderosa en los aires sin defensa: el _"Sichizei Senku Kyaku"_.

Pero cuando la tierra levantada se dispersaba, Elliott aparecía intacto como si nada, es más, estaba estático y tenía solo una palma de su mano bloqueando cada patada dada e incluso con un bloqueo bajo detuvo la pierna de Feiling y con una mirada seria, decidida a matarla a toda costa.

– C-Cómo… c-cómo pu-pudiste dete- detenerlo… – preguntaba impactada la china de que alguien pudiese detener su Houyousen… o mejor dicho, su Hosenka. Eran patadas imposibles de ver, ni siquiera hace tres años Seiko fue capaz de detener estas patadas veloces. ¿Qué tan fuerte dijo que Elliott se había vuelto?

– Fácil… – Elliott la levantaba y además la ahorcaba al mismo tiempo, mirando como los pobladores lo observaban aterrados y sin poder hacer nada ante el nuevo hampón de la gran Mafia de Black Hands – Ustedes idiotas aprendieron una técnica o modo de pelea nuevo de sus padres en el torneo 3rd Strike donde tu estúpida madre que no es tu madre participó. ¿Acaso creías que tú, Mel y ese maldito marginal eran los únicos que podían usar "parrying"?

Era imposible, Elliott no podía aprender ese modo nuevo, de hecho a Seiko y Mel les costó trabajo entrenarlo y Feiling ya hacía práctica de contraataque desde pequeña y era la más joven en dominar el parrying. Elliott ya no era el mismo de antes y estaba decidido.

– Mira como tus queridos habitantes ven como no eres nada… – los ojos heterocromos de Elliott se tornaban rojos totales y levantaba su otro brazo libre con ki púrpura y además se le sumaba el negro en ellos – Lo lamento, Feiling Xiang… pero lo único que acabará acá es tu vida…

Elliott introducía su mano en el cuerpo de Feiling para sacar un aura brillante en sus manos que hizo que la china escupiera sangre, luego Elliott haría explotar esa aura dejando inconsciente a la chica gracias al Psycho Punisher que aprendió de Bison antes de que él muriese a manos de Seiko y Mel hace tres años atrás.

– Ya no tienes alma ni vida, tu esencia desapareció… – Elliott lanzaba a Feiling a los aires mientras él se daba vuelta para marcharse del lugar. Los pobladores de Beijing veían que todo acababa hasta que al voltear a ver a Elliott, éste había desaparecido. – ¡Y TUS ESPERANZAS DE VIVIR TAMBIÉN DESAPARECERÁN!

Elliott reaparecía pero esta vez lanzándose como un proyectil giratorio a toda rapidez y envuelto en auras púrpuras clásicas del Psycho Power, golpeando de lleno a una inconsciente Feiling que caía sin levantarse. Elliott había sobrepasado los límites al atacar a la chica con un _Final Psycho Crusher._

Terminado, Elliott se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió otra presencia llegando al lugar, comenzó a reír al percatarse de esa presencia.

– Es increíble que el Psycho Power sea tu perdición… y maldición… Chun-Li – decía Elliott sin voltear a verla mientras la mujer tenía en brazos a la inconsciente hija adoptiva – Primero tu madre, segundo Charlie Nash y ahora tu hija… tu no hija. ¿Nunca has pensado en suicidarte después de tanta mala suerte?

– ¡No me interesa si me atacas de esta manera, pero no te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Feiling! – gritaba Chun-Li tratando de reanimar a Feiling que no reaccionaba.

– Sabes… culpa al hijo marginal de Ryu que tu hija esté así. Le dije claramente que pagará su insolencia en la previa a este torneo y que ustedes pagarían las consecuencias de sus actos – remarcaba Elliott las razones de su ataque.

– Seiko no tiene la culpa, tú tienes la culpa de destruirle la vida un año atrás… – se defendía la oficial mayor de Interpol – ¿Qué quieres de él?

– Hacerlo sufrir lentamente hasta que deje de perseguir a mi amada, la cual está muy feliz conmigo en estos momentos… pero en vez de regañarme, Chun-Li, preocúpate de llevar a tu hija a un hospital, o quizás no porque sea tarde, porque en la próxima ronda les daré una pequeña sorpresa y en especial a Kusanagi ¡HA HA HA HA HA!

Elliott desaparecía de la nada con su Psycho Warp mientras la gente de Black Hands también se retiraba del lugar. A Chun-Li solo le importaba la vida de su hija que llamó de urgencia a Guile para la ayuda, pero no contó con que había dos noticias peores y similares a la suya.

– _Lo lamento, Chun-Li, pero no puedo ayudarte porque Zachary… le disparó a Frederic y está en riesgo vital y Lauren necesita atención médica urgente. Entró en depresión apenas se enteró de la noticia._ – decía Guile por el otro lado del auricular del móvil mientras manejaba su avión. – _Y debemos trasladarlo al hospital de Southtown. Maya está conmigo y Cammy salió desesperada al hospital para espéranos. Ten mucha fuerza que Feiling sobrevivirá porque es una chica fuerte, cualquier noticia igual ponme en contacto._

– Gracias Guile y adiós… – Chun-Li cortaba la llamada y se disponía a llamar a otro número. Un número del cual estaba seguro que iba a responder sí o sí.

* * *

¿Diga? – el chico de chaqueta blanca y polera negra debajo comenzaba a tomar un pequeño respiro tras no solo derrotar fácilmente a su rival fémina que además era la prima de Elliott, sino también a los soldados que intentaron atacarle, pero que la gran mayoría resultaron quemados por sus flamas. – ¿Chun-Li-san? ¿Qué ocurrió?

…

– _Sho… Feiling está grave y con riesgo vital… Elliott literalmente la torturó al final_ – decía la policía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y dando detalles de cómo fue ya que Chun-Li fue testigo de los últimos dos ataques, sintiendo como la llamada se cortaba de la nada y sintiendo antes de ello un pequeño ruido del cual era símbolo de fuego.

Kusanagi había quemado su propio móvil pero no como broma a la que acostumbra, sino porque apenas escuchó las palabras Feiling, Elliott y tortura, su sangre hervía al máximo y su rabia contenida crecía más y más.

* * *

FeilIng, Lauren en depresión y ahora Frederic, los tres agentes más importantes de investigación ya no estaban en condiciones y se hacía mucho más difícil averiguar más al respecto ya que los Ikari estaban en situaciones similares tras la recuperación apenas de Ricardo – que fue derrotado por Zachary en primera ronda – y tanto como Shizuoka y Keiko fueron emboscadas al final por un ataque de Black Hands pero que gracias a Vanessa y Leona Heidern pudieron salvarse.

Svetlana también estaba en plena recuperación y pensarían que Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy y Viper volverían a retomar la investigación así como también Ralf y Clark más el resto de los mercenarios, pero la condición de los chicos les impedía y solo estaban vigilando su bienestar en todo momento.

Black Hands se recuperó inmediatamente y la cantidad de muertes en las calles aumentó de número, se recuperaron territorios y el contrabando era más facilitado sin los chicos investigando y con sus padres o tutores resguardando su salud.

Solo faltaban cuatro personas en quien confiar.

La primera eran los dos jóvenes dragones Ansatsuken que no han tenido revés en sus combates.

Y la segunda pareja era la más cercana a Saki, quienes disputarán la segunda ronda del Street Fighter para rescatarla así como Seiko, las primeras personas en quienes Saki confió y del cual formaron el trío más temido que incluso los propios hombres de Black Hands sentían miedo de ellas. Ahora las dos restantes enfrentarían a la misteriosa peleadora que derrotó a Svetlana y a Juri Han.

Eran Emmet y Claire… las _Femme Fatale._

* * *

 _ **Cuartos de Final**_

 _Elliott Damon vs Sho Kusanagi_

 _Emmet/? vs Claire/Juri Han_

 _Seiko Hoshi vs Zachary Sparks_

 _Mel Masters vs Tabata Kagura_

Elliott se enfrentaría al heredero de las flamas carmesí que se encuentra deseoso de venganza por Feiling. Emmet por su parte tendrá la dura batalla de superar a Juri Han y su _Feng Shui Engine_ si es que quiere llegar a Damon o a Kusanagi.

Seiko en cambio deberá poner su voluntad y mentalidad entrenadas para estos casos ante un oportunista de primera como Zachary, mientras que Tabata se mentalizaba a tope para poner sus habilidades nuevas contra Mel quien en cada combate se ha hecho más fuerte a pesar de los tres meses en coma.

¿Será posible que los dos dragones Ansatsuken se enfrenten en semifinales?

¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa que Elliott tiene preparada?

* * *

 _ **[1] Referencia obvia a Chun-Li hecha implícitamente por parte de Urien en Street Fighter III 3rd Strike.**_

 _ **[2] Hosenka es el Ultra Combo I de Chun-Li en Street Fighter IV.**_

Si creen que Elliott se salió del límite y salió más OoC que de lo descrito en capítulos anteriores, pues hay una razón que en el penúltimo capítulo se revelará y tiene que ver con su demencia (si es que se puede llamar así).

No he visto review aun pero si visitas, aunque igual son necesarias las críticas para mejorar ya que ser autocrítico incluye de uno u otro modo una opinión menos imparcial, así que la crítica externa siempre es bienvenida y además útil para mejorar.

Me despido de ustedes dejando el adelanto del próximo capítulo "Las Femme Fatale" y el cierre de la segunda ronda para pasar a los cuartos de final, _bon voyage~_ ~.


	15. Las Femme Fatale

Regresa Future Fighters!

Y creo que el próximo año se terminará ya que faltan más rondas y quiero dejar clara la final al menos.

Capítulo para la bonita de Miki quien además me dejó encargado ser el creador del move set de Emmet, los cuales tienen mucha relación con su gusto por los vehículos y carreras. Lo daré ahora mismo antes de la pelea o sino no tendrá sentido.

 _ **Move set de Emmet**_

 _ **Como todo boxeador, Emmet también tiene targets combo.**_

 _ **1.- Movimientos especiales**_

 _ **-Motor Jab:**_ _Emmet utiliza golpes de jab con un solo brazo (izquierda o derecha dependiendo de la guardia) y remata con otro jab pero con brazo cambiado que no derriba al rival. Su versión ex si puede derribar. Son 8 hits._

 _ **-Mirror Upper:**_ _Uppercut especial de Emmet que golpea a la guardia contraria del rival. Como dice Mirror ("espejo"), Emmet se mueve con reposicionamiento pero al lado contrario del ataque rival para levantarlo con un Upper que derriba._

 _ **-Nitro Gear:**_ _Upper a la zona del abdomen, y cuando el rival queda doblado al frente en un ángulo de 45° Emmet da un jab de derecha que derriba. Son 2 hits_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Light Upper:**_ _Emmet avanza con reposicionamiento y termina con un Upper directo al mentón que derriba al rival, pero Emmet no avanza su Upper como un gancho normal, sino que queda posicionado con solo el impacto._

 _ **-Engine Counter:**_ _es un contraataque de Emmet parecido al Cross Counter de Dudley (SF 3rd Strike) que solo se usa cuando recibe un ataque en posición provocativa (Emmet provoca bajando su guardia). Su versión Ex golpea tres veces._

 _ **-Howl Atract:**_ _Emmet usa su látigo para atraer al rival hacia ella._

 _ **-Howl Punisher:**_ _Emmet golpea con su látigo al rival como Whip en la zona media._

 _ **2.- Movimientos de desesperación (quintos, furia, primeros o DM de nivel 1):**_

 _ **-Meter Machine Bullet:**_ _combinación de varios golpes rápidos de jab, upper, corchet, hook a distintas zonas alta y media del rival que termina con un Upper al abdomen dejando que el rival caiga lentamente. Son 12 hits._

 _ **-Meter Nitro Gear:**_ _versión mejorada del Nitro Gear, Emmet golpea nueve veces al abdomen con puño cambiado y remata con un Crochet más un Upper (dependiendo del brazo) al final. Son 10 hits._

 _ **\- Meter Engine Counter:**_ _versión mejorada del Engine Counter (que requiere ser golpeado por el rival) pero de 8 hits al oponente con derribe._

 _ **3.- Súper Movimientos de Desesperación (segundos o SDM de nivel 2)**_

 _ **-Neon Twilight Upper:**_ _versión mejorada del Light Upper, Emmet golpea al rival al abdomen y cuando queda doblado, intercala Upper con Hook con distintas manos para terminar con un Upper más poderoso que envía al rival alto. No tiene continue porque es el golpe que utiliza gran parte de la potencia física. Dura 20 Hits en total._

 _ **-Neon On Motor Jab:**_ _versión mejorada del Motor Jab, Emmet utiliza una pose en pocos segundos de Jab similar a la de Ryo en Hajime no Ippo con el brazo en movimiento (izquierdo o derecho dependiendo de su guardia) en el que conecta 25 rápidos hits de jab al rostro con la misma mano. Tiene dos finishes distintos con su misma mano del jab, siendo 26 hits en total:_

 _ **\- Neon On Motor Jab: Fast /**_ _Emmet remata con Jab mandando lejos al rival._

 _ **\- Neon On Motor Jab: Furious /**_ _Emmet remata con un Hook al suelo, dejando al rival en su mismo sitio._

Estos dos finishes se refieren obviamente (por el tema de vehículos y velocidad) a la película "Fast and the Furious".

 _ **4.- Súper Altos Movimientos de Desesperación (Ocultos, Climax, Neo Max, Exceed o HSDM de nivel 3)**_

 _ **\- Neon Nitro Spark:**_ _Emmet comienza dando un golpe de puño al abdomen y exclama "you'll fight serious!", comenzando después a moverse alrededor del rival golpeando con veloces jabs de izquierda y derecha intercaladas rodeando en un círculo al oponente. Culminando los 360° recorridos alrededor del rival, remata con un Crochet de mayor potencia y con chispas (de ahí el nombre "Spark") saliendo de sus manos sin derribar al rival aun diciendo "it's over!" (si el oponente es japonés, le dice "owari da!" que significa lo mismo: "¡se acabó!"). Después de su última exclamación, Emmet derriba al rival._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes de Street Fighter son de Capcom.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de KOF son de SNK Corporation. (que lindo suena decir eso y no Playmore xD)**_

 _ **-Los personajes ficticios de la generación SF son de Miki White, así dentro están Emmet y Claire.**_

 _ **-Los personajes ficticios de la generación KOF son mío.**_

 _ **-Será medio song fic ya que pelea de Emmet vs la chica misteriosa (que se revela abajo) se ambienta con "Skyscreaper Sequence" del Daytona 2 USA de Sega. El argumento está en el desarrollo del fic y al final de créditos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XI_

" _Las Femme Fatale"_

 _Segunda Ronda final_

 _Emmet vs ¿?_

 _Claire vs Juri Han_

…

 _Las mujeres más temidas de las calles._

 _Ni las mafias han podido contra ellas._

 _El único trío de peleadoras que ha desafiado a Black Hands…_

 _comenzarán a contraatacar._

 _Saki Nozomi, Claire y su líder, Emmet._

 _Ellas son las Femme Fatale._

…

Era hora de descanso en algunos peleadores cuando se conocían los otros dos resultados de la segunda ronda: Elliott triunfó con facilidad ante Feiling que quedó en casi una situación peor a la de Frederic, mientras que Kusanagi derrotara con también facilidad a la prima del inglés, Topaz.

Frederic y Feiling hospitalizados, Lauren con tratamiento psicológico. Tabata y Sho eran los únicos soportes divinos en competencia, Seiko y Mel enfocados a toda costa en sus combates siguientes para así encontrarse en semifinales y cumplir la promesa, Zachary esperando provocar al joven dragón de viento, Elliott retomando sus negocios y esperando a que los últimos dos combates pudieran resolverse cuanto antes para comenzar los cuartos de final.

…

– ¿Ah? ¿Una llamada? – miraba Saki a todos lados de la mansión Damon para ver si nadie la estaba observando cuando respondió a los mensajes entrantes de cierto joven castaño.

– _¿Saki? ¿Sigues ahí?_ – preguntaba aquella voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Ah, Seiko… sí soy yo – contestaba la peliazul oyendo una minúscula risa del chico.

– _Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien_ – respondió Seiko cuando el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente – _supongo que sabes que ahora Emmet y Claire tendrán sus duelos respectivos antes de comenzar la siguiente ronda._

– Sí, averiguando los papeles de Elliott sé que uno de ellos es cerca de una pista de carreras en Arizona donde se celebran las competencias Nas… creo que se llamaban Nascar o algo así – inquiría Saki.

– _Elliott está utilizando puntos estratégicos para los combates y especialmente por los gustos de cada uno, sé que Emmet es amante de los coches y carreras, así como su pelea contra Feiling fue en China justamente, la de Howard y Bryan en la torre de Southtown y la de Yagami contra mí en Esaka._ – señalaba Seiko con bastante obviedad.

Saki abría sus ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo Seiko sabía que Emmet era fanática de los vehículos si apenas se conocían – y la primera vez no fue un recibimiento amigable – y cruzaban apenas unas pocas palabras en todo este tiempo?

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntaba incrédula la peliazul.

– _¿Te mencioné que Claire me dio tu diario de vida antes de irme a entrenar?_ – Comentó Seiko y argumentando antes de que Saki comenzara a gritarlo – _No te molestes, ella me lo dio por el mismo motivo que me dio a entrenar lejos_ – la chica comenzó a sonrojarse por lo dicho – _sabía que podía haber alguna conexión entre ustedes tres, Black Hands, el proyecto "R" que involucraba a Rosalie y el objetivo de Bison de volver a conseguir mi Satsui no Hado y mi cuerpo como huésped además de…_

– Además de… – Saki esperaba una respuesta de Seiko, pero el castaño se calló ya que no podía decirle la completa verdad a Saki y el real motivo de su viaje que coincidía con cierto libro que encontró en Inglaterra y relato onírico que volvió a despertarle ese hambre de pelea.

Finalmente Seiko logró convencer a Saki y le pidió más detalles del combate, especialmente el de Juri contra Claire donde recibió la dirección de este último. Cortaron la llamada rápidamente para que Seiko le pidiera un favor a uno de sus maestros que lo entrenó con tal de llevarlo al lugar de encuentro entre Juri y Claire.

* * *

Emmet comenzaba a colocarse vendaje en sus manos ya que vestía una chaqueta con cierre bastante ajustada a sus grandes atributos delanteros los cuales tapó con bastante vendaje para evitar su movimiento, además de calzas de spandex negras con unas sencillas botas mencionadas del mismo color. Después la chica se amarraba una pañoleta en la nuca para sostener sus rizados y pelirrojos cabellos y poner un látigo en su cintura para finalmente ponerse unos guantes negros de conductor pero de carreras callejeras. Emmet era una boxeadora más pero no cualquiera, sino que sus habilidades superaban a las de un pugilista campeón y además era una mezcla perfecta de lo mejor del box…

Tenía la potencia de Balrog.

Poseía el juego de piernas y balanceo de Dudley.

Y manejaba la velocidad de Vanessa.

Una boxeadora fuera de los límites y ganadora de varios Pit Fighter y de peleas callejeras en equipos con Saki y Claire.

Su objetivo era enfrentarse a la misteriosa peleadora que había derrotado en menos de dos minutos a Svetlana que se estaba recuperando con normalidad en el hospital y con la visita de Heidern en el lugar, interesado en tenerla en sus filas.

Tranquilamente Emmet esperaba con sus ojos cerrados cuando aquella misteriosa figura aparecía al frente suyo, la peladora a la cual tendría que enfrentar para esperar al combate entre Elliott contra Sho. En su parecido la encontró similar a alguien conocida por su físico aunque llevaba una máscara similar a la que tenía Decapre y que cubría su rostro.

Piercing throught 35th to the east  
 _(penetrando hacia la calle 35 al este)_  
Sunlight casts a shadow in front  
 _(la luz solar proyecta una sombra por delante)_  
Neon lights glow in the air  
 _(las luces de neón resplandecen en el aire)_  
Subway noise coming from bellow  
 _(el ruido del paso que viene desde abajo)_

– Parece que finalmente llegaste, ya me estaba aburriendo sola en este lugar – comentó Emmet colocándose en guardia con normal esperando a su rival – ya veremos si Hoshi no mentía al advertirme que eras fuerte.

The time is almost sunset, And hot air covers the city  
 _(el tiempo casi está atardeciendo, y el aire caliente cubre la ciudad)_  
Sparks fly from cars and light skyscrapers  
 _(las chispas vuelan de los autos y las luces se aclaran)_

La misteriosa retadora ni se inmutó y prefirió lanzarse al ataque con rapidez cuando Emmet bloqueó sin problemas el ataque, sumado a una patada que la chica de cabello rizado evadió gracias a sus piernas y atestarle un poderoso jab de izquierda que luego cambiaría a un upper de derecha al rostro y un nuevo gancho semicircular que le quitó la máscara y dejando una gran impresión en la líder Femme Fatale.

Era una chica muy parecida a Saki en figura, piel, caderas, rostro y cabello azulado, pero sus ojos eran completamente rojos y vestía de camisa blanca y chaleca formal negra encima además de una falda azul.

– Sa-Saki… no puedes ser tú… – decía Emmet cuando se percató de que con el último golpe que le propinó a la peleadora le quitó un poco de piel y no sangraba…

Era una robot humana quien estaba al frente suyo con las mismas características de Saki, solo que esta robot se hacía llamar _"Robo Cy"_.

Streets filled with lights  
 _(las calles se llenan de luces)  
_ Like a star gate from an old Sci-Fi movie  
 _(como una puerta estelar de una vieja película de ciencia ficción)_  
My mind filled with delights  
 _(mi mente se llena con delicias)_  
Voyager for the treasure of pleasure  
 _(viajando por el premio del placer)_

– Ahora Elliott juega sucio con nosotros… le diré a Hoshi cuando termine que es una falsa copia de nuestra Saki… ¡con mayor razón ahora no tendré remordimientos para hacerte chatarra! – Emmet se iba con rapidez a darle más golpes en una combinación de puños a todas las extremidades de Robo Cy que obviamente no se quejaría del dolor, pero la potencia era tan grande que no podía contrarrestar sus movimientos ni menos defenderse de ellos – ¡Si Elliott tiene una cámara para ver esto, que vea entonces el poder de mis puños! _¡Nitro Gear!_

I don't give a glance to the rear view mirror  
 _(no tengo que darle un vistazo al espejo retrovisor)_  
I know you are all behind me  
 _(sé que estás detrás de mí)_  
Grace and elegance that's what you need  
 _(carisma y elegancia es lo que necesitas)_  
Not only for the race but for your way of life  
 _(no solo para la carrera, sino para tu estilo de vida)_

Emmet combinaba un golpe de Upper pero a la zona del abdomen del robot que la hacía doblarse hacia abajo para luego darle un poderoso jab de derecha para mandarla lejos hacia uno de los puestos de pits de la pista de carreras. Estos dos golpes conformaban el _Nitro Gear_ de la chica.

Robo Cy le levantaba con daño leve para sacar un bo de metal y comenzar a usar muchas de las técnicas de Saki en su contra, desde el Hira Hira Chō con el bo girando al frente hasta el Butterfly Punch conocido de la peliazul, pero Emmet lograba no solo esquivar con reposicionamiento y deslizamientos de cabeza abajo como todo boxeador profesional sino que uno de aquellos golpes dejó que la golpeara a propósito para echar el cuerpo atrás y dar un gran golpe de puño al frente con brazo extendido. Ese era su _Engine Counter._

– No sé si Elliott fue astuto al mandarme a alguien parecida a Saki para desconcertarme o fue bastante estúpido por pensar en ello… porque conozco todas y cada una de las técnicas de Saki a la perfección. No por algo yo le daba indicaciones al pelear y controlar sus emociones en una lucha – recalcaba Emmet pensando si Elliott estaba observándola a través de la robot que se levantaba con dificultad.

This is the race for an ace of aces  
 _(esta es la carrera por un as de los ases)_  
No open grid for rookies  
 _(sin rejas abiertas para los novatos)_  
Meter revs up to limit  
 _(el medidor sube al límite)_  
Beginner's luck means nothing here  
 _(la suerte de principiante no significa nada aquí)_  
No pain no gain _  
(sin dolor no ganas nada)_

Minutos después Robo Cy intentaba nuevamente darle golpes a Emmet pero ésta cambiaba a _Full Crouch_ para detener los golpes de la copia de Saki y meter un golpe semicircular al rostro. Emmet lanzaba otro jab, pero Robo Cy escapaba hacia atrás para no recibir el puño de la chica que con su otro brazo libre sacaba su látigo para tomarla del brazo de la robot y atraerla hacia ella.

– Oh no, tú no te me escaparás jamás… _¡Motor Jab!_

With the speed of lightning, Grinding down the street  
 _(con la velocidad del rayo, puliendo las callas)_  
The howl of cars speed into the twilight sky  
 _el aullido de los autos veloces en el crepúsculo cielo)_

Emmet daba golpes de jab con el brazo libre mientras que con la otra guardaba su látigo. Después de ocho impactos y con el látigo guardado a su cintura, Emmet remataba con aquella mano nueva libre un jab para retrocederla. A falta de técnicas de patadas y a distancia, su látigo era útil para atacar de lejos y en especial para atraer al rival y dar su repertorio de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

I'll teach you some lessons  
 _(te enseñaré algunas lecciones)_  
I'll show you what Technique really means  
 _(te mostraré que significa la real técnica)_  
You'd better listen to me  
 _(es mejor que me escuches)_  
Victory is the only true pleasure  
 _(la victoria es el único placer)_

Elliott por otra parte y totalmente recuperado de su pelea contra Feiling, miraba desde el monitor que Robo Cy le brindaba para observar como aquella chica "asquerosa" según él era atacada por la versión robótica de su supuesto amor, pero la cara de Damon cambiaba radicalmente a una de mayor sorpresa al percatarse de las habilidades de Emmet y en especial la forma de luchar que le hacía recordar a una célebre frase de Muhammad Ali: "Moverse como mariposa y picar como una abeja". Kula Diamond no fue la única tutelada en esa misma frase durante los eventos de N.E.S.T.S., sino que ahora esta chica era la fiel encarnación de su estilo de combate.

I don't give a glance to the rear view mirror  
 _(no tengo que darle un vistazo al espejo retrovisor)_  
I know you are all behind me  
 _(sé que estás detrás de mí)_  
Power and aggression that's what you need  
 _(poder y agresividad es lo que necesitas)_  
Not only for the race but for your way of life  
 _(no solo para la carrera, sino para tu estilo de vida)_

Rápidos jabs y golpes de gancho, puños al abdomen y a la zona exterior de Robo Cy eran atacadas y el daño cada vez más aumentaba en la robot que de un leve 9% pasaba ya a ser un 65% en solo casi diez minutos de pelea. Emmet ni siquiera sudaba y Elliott comenzaba a percatarse de ciertos eventos en que Black Hands comenzaba a ser destruido antes cuando él tomó el mando después de matar a su padre, de un cierto trío de chicas desconocidas que lograban desbaratar grandes cantidades de armamento y tráfico de drogas. Allí Elliott no solo supo que Saki era parte de ese trío, sino que también pudo reconocer a la perfección a Emmet:

The time is almost sunset, And hot air covers the city  
 _(El tiempo casi está atardeciendo, y el aire caliente cubre la ciudad)_  
Sparks fly from cars and light skyscrapers  
 _(Las chispas vuelan de los autos y las luces se aclaran)_

– Esa maldita perra… ella era "El Puño Resplandeciente Agresor" – fue la conjetura que sacó Elliott al ver como los golpes de Emmet lo provocaban más de lo furioso que ya estaba. Ni siquiera desquitándose con Feiling pudo sacar este deseo reprimido – la otra es "La Sigilosa Sombra Pacífica" y mi amada es "La Mariposa Azul del Equilibrio".

Ellas eran las Femme Fatale: el estilo agresivo de combate de Emmet, el estilo silencioso de Claire y Saki que conformaba la línea divisoria entre ambas.

Volvió a mirar el monitor y Robo Cy ya casi no podía hacer nada de nada, era víctima de cada uno de los golpes de Emmet que según Elliott podían tener la misma potencia que Balrog y destruir bloques de cemento como el mismo fallecido boxeador de las Vegas – muerto a manos de un Shun Goku Satsu de Seiko en la ceremonia de apertura del torneo.

Streets filled with lights  
 _(Las calles se llenan de luces)  
_ Like a star gate from an old Sci-Fi movie  
 _(Cómo una puerta estelar de una vieja película de ciencia ficción)_  
My mind filled with delights  
 _(Mi mente se llena con delicias)_  
Voyager for the treasure of pleasure  
 _(viajando por el premio del placer)_

– ¡Vamos! – Emmet miraba a la robot cuando con su mano derecha la incitaba a atacar y claro, con el mismo bo de metal se disponía a atacar cuando la chica de cabellos rizados se colocó en guardia delantera y con su brazo izquierdo adelante lo movía en un vaivén de un costado a otro. Un rápido golpe hizo añicos el bo y luego la velocidad de sus puños era tan bestial como las patadas de Feiling si es que se puede comparar, seguido de varios jabs con la misma izquierda a todas partes del rostro y claro, desfigurando el rostro de Robo Cy y acercándose ya a los veinticinco golpes con solo mover su brazo.

– _¡Furious!_ – la chica dejaba caer su brazo en un Hook para mandar a la Saki robótica a comerse la tierra en menos de un segundo. Ese fue su _Neon Motor Jab: Furious._

Tenía una clara y gran ventaja sobre Robo Cy que aun no se levantaba, iba a dejarla a ir porque no se molestaría más en ir contra un trozo de metal sin ambición ni espíritu de pelea, le hastiaba la gente que no peleara en serio o que no tuviese metas o ambiciones como ella.

Emmet ingresó a las peleas callejeras para alcanzar ese sueño, así como conociendo a Claire en plena carretera y a Saki en un combate callejero. Las tres tenían un sueño distinto, pero unidos por la lucha del Pit Fighter y otras peleas más.

I don't give a glance to the rear view mirror  
 _(no tengo que darle un vistazo al espejo retrovisor)_  
I know you are all behind me  
 _(sé que estás detrás de mí)_  
Grace and elegance that's what you need  
 _(carisma y elegancia es lo que necesitas)_  
Not only for the race but for your way of life  
 _(No solo para la carrera, sino para tu estilo de vida)_

…

Emmet era la mayor de la tres Femme Fatale, con 21 años e hija de madre soltera en Norteamérica soñaba con tener su propio taller mecánico, ayudando a su madre con sus gastos y reparando y armando varios coches de carreras, pero en Londres recibió una oferta más suculenta y mucho mejor para costear aquellos excesivos problemas de dinero que las dos mujeres tenían. Se mudó allí y la misma mafia que la contrató le daba la orden de alterar y manejar vehículos robados tal cual película conocida de carreras.

Streets filled with lights  
 _(Las calles se llenan de luces)  
_ Like a star gate from an old Sci-Fi movie  
 _(Cómo una puerta estelar de una vieja película de ciencia ficción)_  
My mind filled with delights  
 _(Mi mente se llena con delicias)_  
Voyager for the treasure of pleasure  
 _(viajando por el premio del placer)_

Así también aprendió a pelear en el mismo arte del boxeo para defenderse, pero viendo lo buena que decían algunas personas, se alistaba a participar en las peleas callejeras para ganar sumas mayores en solo un día y tener su taller apartado de toda influencia de la mafia.

Su madre y su sueño la arrastraron al Pit Fighter y ahora al Street Fighter.

I don't give a glance to the rear view mirror  
 _(no tengo que darle un vistazo al espejo retrovisor)_  
I know you are all behind me  
 _(sé que estás detrás de mí)_  
Grace and elegance that's what you need  
 _(carisma y elegancia es lo que necesitas)_  
Not only for the race but for your way of life  
 _(No solo para la carrera, sino para tu estilo de vida)_

La chica robot se levantaba con complicaciones cuando Emmet concentraba fuerzas esperando ser atacada y lo consiguió… con el último de poder de Robo Cy en un Butterfly Punch más potente, Emmet recibió todo el impacto necesario para dar un golpe extendido de puño, avanzando con velocidad al otro extremo para dar otro golpe extendido y así sucesivamente hasta dar con un octavo golpe que destrozaría el frío metal de Robo Cy y dejándola añicos y pedazos. La colorina había ganado su encuentro con su _Meter Engine Counter_ que aprendió viendo uno de los combates de Dudley al ver usar el Cross Counter en Inglaterra cuando se fue a Londres. Elliott quedó sorprendido de la fuerza de la chica y Emmet ahora esperaba a que Claire pudiese hacer el resto de su trabajo…

* * *

 _Florencia, Italia 12:00 a.m._

Juri atacaba con su Shikusen y sus continuaciones Second Impact y Third Strike, pero a pesar del cansancio y la desventaja de nivel, Claire seguía intacta e incluso contraatacaba varios de sus golpes y a diferencia de Charlotte, la castaña estaba mucho mejor preparada ya que también participó antes en peleas callejeras.

– ¡Maldita desgraciada! – exclamó fuerte la coreana cuando Claire le dio una patada al rostro y lanzó una kunai que rozó su mejilla. Juri activó su Feng Shui Engine y lanzó varias ráfagas de Fuuhajin que la chica ninja evadía, aunque cuatro de las tantas que Juri lanzó dieron en el blanco.

Claire trataba de recuperarse ya que lo siguiente que vendría sería una _Daisen Dankanraku_ y sería su fin de del torneo y también de su vida, además de "otras cosas más". Fueron casi veinte minutos de extenuante lucha y Charlotte ni siquiera había podido darle un rasguño, pero Claire se las ingenió para dejarla en aprietos unos momentos. En un tiempo preciso, la castaña logró concentrar todo su ki en una sola mano en el momento en que Juri se colocaba en cuclillas para su técnica más poderosa, así cuando la coreana daba su golpe final, Claire expandió con la palma de su mano en el pecho de su rival para crear una onda de presión que la mandaría lejos del lugar.

Con bastantes problemas para levantarse, Juri Han comenzaba a tornarse más sádica y con ganas ya de matar a Claire, pero ella sacando sus bombas de humo desaparece del lugar dejando sola a la coreana, maldiciendo el haber jugado con ella antes y no tomarla en serio desde el comienzo. Juri había ganado por abandono y por segunda vez consecutiva.

–w–

Herida y todo, Claire tuvo que recorrer una gran cantidad de metros para salir al encuentro con dos personas. El plan era dejarse perder ante Juri para que Emmet la enfrentase con toda la información posible del Feng Shui Engine y además vigilar de cerca los movimientos de Elliott en segundo plano, tal como Lauren planeó desde antes que comenzara el torneo y tomando en cuenta que a pesar de haberla herido y puesto presión, iba a perder sí o sí y era mejor tener un plan a prueba de fallas. En ausencia de la pelirroja, Feiling y Frederic, Claire era la indicada.

La castaña llegaba a un pequeño terreno donde dos personas la esperaban: una mujer de cabello violeta con traje de gala y una estola amarilla. El otro era un joven castaño de gi blanco con cinta del mismo color en su frente y un morral blanco al hombro.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó aquel castaño.

– ¿En serio preguntas eso, Seiko? – decía Claire ya más agotada y tomando descanso al sentarse en uno de los troncos mientras el joven dragón se daba un golpe en la frente pensando en lo estúpido de su pregunta.

– Lamento arruinar el descanso pero debemos irnos ahora – Rose había llegado al encuentro vía Soul Power y los tres desaparecieron para ir hacia Arizona al encuentro con Emmet.

Claire era la segunda de las Femme Fatale, así como Elliott la reconoció es la "Sombra Sigilosa Pacífica" en su estilo de combate, pero no tanto su personalidad. Se mudó a Londres para ir por aventuras ya que se embarca en el mundo de la literatura, razón por la cual muchas de sus técnicas se derivan de ella y de las películas, pero su velocidad y parte de sus estrategias se asemejan a las de una ninja, apodo de Seiko y además su mote de Femme Fatale.

Se topó con Emmet en la misma Inglaterra viajando en su lujosa moto pero por los problemas con el motor, ayudándola a repararlo como toda mecánico y contando detalles de su vida, concordando en que ambas eran norteamericanas, salvo Claire que también es mitad inglesa. Además, la historia de Emmet fue interesante para Claire quien encontró no solo una oportunidad para escribir una nueva novela como toda soñadora literaria, sino también en alguien a quien querría mucho más adelante.

Llegando a Londres había un torneo callejero que resultó ser un Pit Fighter pero fuera de Estados Unidos por el premio de un millón de dólares. Allí conocieron a Saki bajo el nombre de "Bloom" que vestía un antifaz negro quien iba a participar al igual que ellas dos. Al principio la peliazul se sintió intimidada por la mirada y coqueteo en broma, pero el dinero lo necesitaba para el orfanato de su tía Mai así que le platicó de los detalles del torneo a ambas que también lo necesitaban, pero terminaron en derrota de las tres chicas a manos de Kyle Travers, el hermano menor de Cody. Él decidió probar suerte en las peleas callejeras fuera de metro City.

Saki se sintió en confianza y mencionó sus problemas, lo cual a Claire le dio otra idea de una gran novela en honor a la joven mariposa y Emmet decidió ayudarla y a cumplir el mismo sueño en conjunto. Desbarataban misiones de Black Hands que era el pasado de Saki por su padre, la ayudaban en todo, convirtiéndose en el trió femenino más temido por las mafias, aunque jamás supieron de Elliott hasta que partió a Japón, creyendo que Saki estaba enamorada de él pero que eran chantajes para estar cerca de ella, cambiando todo cuando conoció al príncipe del caos en la preparatoria Taiyo.

Saki supo de Seiko los resultados, Claire estaba bien y casi recuperada gracias a Ryu donde con Emmet y el mismo joven decidieron descansar de vuelta en Setagaya gracias al Soul Power de Rose. Emmet ganó y Seiko a su vez supo de Robo Cy, la creación de Elliott.

La segunda ronda ha terminado y las parejas de cuartos de final ya están conformadas. Ahora tanto Seiko como Elliott buscarán superar dos duros escollos que los acercarán más y más a un nuevo combate y las Femme Fatale demostraron estar más unidas que nunca.

 _Cuartos de final_

 _Elliott Damon vs Sho Kusanagi — Emmet vs Juri Han_

 _Seiko Hoshi vs Zachary Sparks — Mel Masters vs Tabata Kagura_

* * *

 _ **El Soundtrack utilizado en la pelea fue del juego Daytona 2 USA de la compañía SEGA y su tema elegido fue "Skyscreaper Sequence", esto porque la letra de la canción refleja fielmente el sentido de las carreras de autos y claro, mezclando el gusto de Emmet con su estilo de combate y por la forma en la cual desafía a Elliott como di de adelanto al inicio.**_

Y así relaté parte de la historia de las Femme Fatale que tiene importancia pero más resumido, difiere un poco de la historia de Miki White ya que en su versión se conocen por un combate de equipos callejero y en mi versión en un Pit Fighter con Kyle como el principal rival. Las Femme Fatale recuperarán el protagonismo en su máximo esplendor en la quinta saga con muchas sorpresas así como en el resto de este episodio III de Future Fighters.

Eso fue todo, no olviden comentar y dar críticas para mejorar que son útiles en todo escritor. _Bon vojage~~~_


	16. Familia

Otro capítulo más de FF III y vamos llegando casi al final de la saga.

Recuerden también que KOF Memorial y los Puños Legendarios se retoman cada mes a partir de este. Ambos estarán la última semana de enero, fecha donde comenzaré a actualizar mensualmente en ese periodo y así dedicarme completamente a terminar Sutoraiku Bakku.

También debo completar otro fic que tengo en el olvido, pero en realidad quiero dedicarme 100% a terminar este para dejar todo listo y concluir los demás. Así iniciaría Future Fighters IV – the Revenge y el crossover que mencioné a fines del año anterior: "Battle X (cross) Universe: Future Fighters vs KOF New Generation" donde Seiko Hoshi se enfrentará a Terry Kusanagi y luego combatirán juntos ante un nuevo enemigo que tendrán en común. También tendrá portada y a su vez inclusiones exclusivas del crossover así como línea temporal.

El crossover será un universo paralelo y no será canon de ambas historias.

En Future Fighters será a partir de este fic, "FF – III: Sutoraiku Bakku" como continuación.

En KOF: Nueva Generación será a partir del "Final Round!" después de que Yukirí derrote a Sarah. En ambos fics tendrán 21 años de edad.

Ya me desvié del tema pero hoy no habrá peleas para descansar un momento, si un relato breve de los cuartos de final ya que en el próximo capítulo comienzan las semifinales.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-los personajes les pertenecen respectivamente a Capcom y SNK Corporation.**_

 _ **-los ficticios de la generación KOF son míos.**_

 _ **-los ficticios de la generación SF son de Miki White, así como los remakes de Mel, Feiling y Lauren.**_

 _ **-a fin de mes también subiré un fic aparte con las biografías de cada personaje hasta la saga Returns donde actualizaré información a medida que avancen los capítulos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XII_

 _Familia_

…

 _Cuartos de final_

…

La segunda ronda del torneo acabó y para ser más precisos, el marcador aumentó para Black Hands.

Feiling, Frederic, Lauren y Claire habían quedado fuera pero de la peor manera, excepto para la castaña última que se dejó derrotar a propósito y tomar el lugar de los tres para investigar a Elliott por su propia cuenta.

Elliott había decidido en la apertura del torneo que los cuartos de final y semifinales se disputarían en paralelo, así nadie interferiría en los combates del otro, por lo cual los mismos ocho participantes a petición de Damon se reunieron en un lugar específico que nadie encontraría para lanzar al azar los cuatro lugares de encuentro en dos días más.

Desde la llegada de Seiko hasta el inicio del torneo han pasado 7 meses…

Ahora del torneo hasta los cuartos de final han pasado 2 semanas…

Es 4 de agosto… y la presión se ejercía en el ambiente.

Seiko y Elliott se observaban con intensidad y determinación, hablándose con las miradas, mostrando un aura bastante pesada y visible a la vista que era percibida por los demás chicos a pesar de que ambos tenían otros oponentes: Damon contra Kusanagi y Hoshi contra Sparks. Si fuese por ellos desearían enfrentarse ahora mismo y sin trabas, pero Elliott hizo el torneo para este motivo y Seiko seguiría su juego para demostrarle que fue un error usar un torneo conocido por él.

Damon por una parte reconocía que no debía subestimar a Seiko, el japonés por su lado también reconoció que Elliott era un rival formidable y completo.

Después Elliott, Zachary y Juri se marchaban con el Psycho Warp. Seiko, Sho, Emmet, Tabata y Mel se marchaban a Southtown vía carta del Mundo que Rose les dio como viaje, llegando justo al hospital donde Frederic seguía en coma y Lauren ya había despertado para verlos y después irían a ver a Feiling en China.

Frederic había sido operado y la bala fue extraída, logrando recuperarse y salir del riesgo vital y coma. Lo primero que vio fue a un joven de cabello castaño sentado al frente suyo en una de las sillas de la habitación a la cual divisó que era un hospital.

– Al fin despiertas, parece que la Bella Durmiente salió de su sueño con un beso mío – reía Seiko al ver el extraño despertar de Blake.

– Calla, si viniste a fastidiarme no estoy de humor… – reaccionó Frederic al ver que esta vez él sería el molestado, aunque se quejó de un dolor punzante en el abdomen al intentar sentarse.

– Claro que no estás de humor, después que te derrotaran de forma tan humillante no me lo esperaba – inquirió Seiko, lo cual hizo que Frederic se molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

– Si vas a seguir como tarado repitiendo lo que dicen los demás, entonces lárgate y…

– ¿Acaso eres idiota? – interrumpía el joven dragón con clara molestia en su rostro. Frederic volteó y vio que las facciones de Seiko cambiaron radicalmente, como si estuviese el mismo Ryu al frente suyo – te provocaron y por eso fuiste derrotado fácilmente. Al parecer olvidaste que en un Street Fighter todo está permitido.

…

– Si te dijeran que torturarían a tu hermana, a tu familia… que te recordaran a cada momento la muerte de Rosalie en tus brazos, que Saki está al lado de Elliott… ¿no te enfadarías?

– Por eso mismo que acabas de mencionar, eres un idiota Frederic… el más grande idiota de todos los tiempos – respondió Seiko sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro – poseo el Satsui no Hado como un cáncer dentro de mi cuerpo y desde su despertar en Suzaku no he tenido más que solo pesadillas constantes en las cuales yo mato a mi familia y amigos con mis propias manos cubiertas de sangre. Desde que estuve enamorado de Saki no he recibido más que solo amenazas y también idilios estúpidos por parte de Pierre y Elliott que han intentado obligar a descontrolarme liberando este poder maligno que tengo desde niño… recuerdo que la primera vez que lo desperté a los ocho años a causa de una extraña visión que tuve. Pero el punto es que ellos me provocaban de la misma forma que a ti pero yo estoy aquí sin hacer tonterías ni locuras. ¿Es suficiente esto como para que soportar una miserable amenaza que no se cumplirá?

Frederic veía que Seiko tenía razón: lo han provocado muchas más veces que a él mismo y de maneras más violentas y concretas con un plus, el riesgo de que él tiene el Satsui no Hado y que en cualquier momento este oscuro poder poseyera nuevamente su corazón y humanidad por venganza, ira, odio y rabia a causa de las mismas provocaciones.

– Es más fácil provocarme a mí que a ti porque no tienes un pasado oscuro que sobrellevar. Que tus compañeros murieran por imprudencia tuya no se compara a matar a gente con tu propia voluntad – Seiko se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta, tomando el pomo de ella para girarlo y salir, pero se quedaba quieto sin razón hasta volver a hablar – si te derrotó en ocho minutos… pues yo lo acabaré en tres minutos – acto después, Seiko salía de la habitación de Frederic dejándolo en total silencio.

¿Acaso no oyó bien? ¿Seiko dijo que lo derrotaría en solo tres minutos?

Después de dejar la habitación, Frederic comenzaba a preguntarse muchas cosas como el cambio de personalidad que Seiko sufrió ya durante poco más de un año y ocho meses en total, además de ya no ser el mismo joven despreocupado que había conocido hace años atrás y que dejaba sonrisas aun en los peores momentos.

Este era un asunto personal y nada más.

Y los resultados estuvieron a la vista en la cuarta ronda…

Los dos días pasaron volando como si nada…

Y las semifinales eran las que se habían predicho…

 _Primera batalla:_

Elliott y Sho lucharon extenuantemente terminando en solo diez minutos, pero ambos utilizaron sus máximos poderes al inicio del combate y claro, había mucho en juego por la pasada pelea contra Feiling. Sin embargo, Kusanagi cometió un error fatal: utilizar el _Ama no Murakumo_ que ni siquiera lo terminó de perfeccionar a una distancia bastante lejana cuando habían muchas opciones disponibles aun. Damon aprovechó ese momento y de un Psycho Punisher lo terminó, aunque él también cayó débil pero un poco más completo. Elliott era el primer semifinalista.

 _Segunda batalla:_

La información de Claire era correcta: Juri esta vez ante sus dos victorias por abandono, no se dedicaría a jugar desde el comienzo contra Emmet y debía acabarla cuanto antes. Utilizó su Feng Shui Engine para aumentar su velocidad de golpes y para leer los movimientos del oponente que comenzaron a ser efectivas donde estuvo cerca de derrotar a Emmet, pero la pelirroja tenía un plan maestro y esperó a ser atacada por última vez y fue cuando la coreana cayó en la trampa del _Meter Engine Counter_ donde el octavo golpe cayó justo en el ojo de su dispositivo Feng Shui. Sin más que hacer y por dependencia de su ojo más la provocación adicional que recibió, Emmet se convertía en la segunda semifinalista.

 _Tercera Batalla:_

Mel no tuvo contratiempos ya que Tabata aun tenía algunos efectos secundarios de los ataques de Lauren y no logró recuperarse a tiempo. El joven dragón de fuego estaba similar, pero al saber que podría enfrentarse a él y la promesa a la hermana de este hicieron que de la nada conectara un _Hiryū Enjinkyaku [1]_ y venciera a la sucesora Yata tras esquivar un _Tenzui: Shinsoku no Norito_ en el momento preciso. Masters logró ser el tercer semifinalista en trece minutos de lucha.

 _Cuarta batalla:_

Así como se lo mencionó… Seiko se transformó en el último semifinalista tras derrotar sorpresivamente en solo tres minutos a Zachary. En el primero lo estudio, en el segundo fingió ser provocado y cerca de los últimos treinta segundos le atestó un Shin Shōryūken que luego combinó con un Messatsu Gō Rasen para demostrarle que no era ni igual a Frederic y que no tenía esperanzas de derrotarlo desde el comienzo, dándole así una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Elliott Damon enfrenaría a Emmet en la semifinal donde ambos ya se advirtieron que no tendrían piedad con el otro por el odio que el inglés le tiene a la pelirroja, y por el contrario a Emmet, el haber manipulado y chantajeado a Saki de una manera tan sucia. Y los dos dragones… después de años volverían a enfrentarse cara acara en un torneo. Seiko y Mel volverían a pelear como rivales aunque algo distantes por las promesas a cada uno, especialmente en Mel quien seguía teniendo esta disyuntiva de cumplirle la promesa a la hermana de su próximo oponente.

Elliott vs Emmet: la primera semifinal sería en dos semanas en Inglaterra, Londres.

Seiko vs Mel: la segunda semifinal sería en el mismo periodo en paralelo… en Suzaku.

* * *

Sho estaba recuperándose en su casa en Esaka, obviamente siendo asentido por Yuki y su hermano menor Shun ante la ausencia de Kyo al ver que los movimientos finales de Black Hands comenzaban a extenderse más y más en cada rincón del planeta, justamente causando estragos en esa zona. Al menos estaba feliz de que Feiling había despertado y en un tratamiento de rehabilitación.

Razón por la cual también tenía visitas, como ellas Kazuo y Kaori ambos Yagami. Fuka, Tabata (algo herida pero nada grave) y Megumi y Silver, ambos Dash.

– ¿Supongo que este es mi cumpleaños no? Digo, para tener tantas visitas… – comentaba el mayor de los Kusanagi para sentarse en su cama y hacer que los demás se sienten en el amplio dormitorio que comprendía un computador, varios instrumentos musicales y varias de sus chaquetas utilizadas en los conciertos y de la vida cotidiana con Kazuo.

– Te recuperas de las heridas pero no de lo payaso que eres – señaló el mayor Yagami haciendo que los demás rieran.

Sho estaba en silencio. Se había recuperado bien, pero a pesar de todo no pudo derrotarlo y todo por un error infantil propio. Por tratar de darle el golpe final, Elliott lo había derrotado sin piedad y le preocupó más lo poderoso que se había vuelto en casi más de un año activo.

– ¿Pasó algo, hermano? – preguntó el Kusanagi menor al ver lo callado y serio que se veía Sho.

– ¿Eh? Nada… solo que Elliott se ha vuelto bestialmente fuerte que fui un tonto al creer que podía derrotarlo… aun me falta mucho – respondió el último ganador del King of Fighters hace más de tres años atrás.

– No soy de depender de nadie, pero aun nos quedan dos personas que ahora deben luchar entre sí. Ellos son lo último que nos queda en quien confiar – inquirió Tabata recordando que la semifinal sería entre Seiko contra Mel.

…

– Puede que no los conozca muy bien, pero si dicen que ambos son fuertes no tendríamos por qué preocuparnos – se sumó Megumi, la menor de los Dash que tenía el cabello celeste y los ojos azules como cierto "depredador" que andaba con un vestido blanco acorde a su bello y menudo cuerpo. Tiene diecisiete años y acaba de entrar en preparatoria y como hija de dos experimentos de N.E.S.T.S., también debe usar un guante – amarillo por lo demás – para controlar los poderes criogénicos y pirofóricos al heredar el ADN de las flamas Kusanagi.

– Es cierto, pues ese Seiko derrotó a Olivier en muy poco tiempo y me sorprendió cuando me contó de cómo fue el combate – agregó Kaori sumándose a las palabras de Megumi. Kaori es la hermana menor de Kazuo y va en preparatoria con Shun y Megumi. Tiene 16 años y es una gran compositora y cantante como su padre, al igual que los ojos rojizos y el cabello castaño de Kikuri. A diferencia de Kazuo, sus flamas también son carmesíes además de las púrpura.

– ¿Y cuándo le preguntaste a Crimson? – interrogó en sorpresa Kazuo.

– Dos días después de la pelea… – respondía un poco nerviosa Kaori – aun sentía dolor por un Met… Matsu…

– Metsu Shōryūken. Es la técnica más poderosa de Seiko en estos momentos sumado al Shun Goku Satsu – interrumpió Sho, pero luego comenzó a reír como loco – pero parece que el rumor no era nada falso… Seiko me contó que Crimson no roba tesoros sino corazones.

Todos los demás reían mientras Kaori se podía colorada, creyó que fue una mala idea tomar esa referencia.

– Mientras no robe "otro tesoro", está mejor – saltó Tabata mientras los demás la miraban extrañados por acostumbrar a hacer este tipo de bromas – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no podía decirlo?

– Tabata… tu estas en la menor posición de hablar de esas cosas porque digamos que tu no pones el ejemplo a la situación, además está Fuka y… no pervertirás su mente ¿oíste?– dijo en susurros Sho para darle una indirecta tanto a ella como a Kazuo – pero bueno, deberíamos hacer algo para matar el aburrimiento y en mi condición posible ya que ustedes son visitas.

…

– Ya que todos salvo Megumi somos músicos, ¿por qué no improvisar algo? – fue la idea de Silver, el mayor de los Dash. Con diecinueve años, moreno y de cabello platinado con ojos rojos, es baterista y con su hermana combatieron a los miembros restantes de la ya desaparecida organización de Igniz. Viendo el talento musical de los Kusanagi y Yagami, se ofreció a ser su baterista y es uno de los mejores.

– Buena idea, Dash… utilicemos mi habitación que es amplia – concluyó Sho para que los demás tomaran un instrumento y Kaori con la única Yabuki presente fuesen las vocalistas de la improvisada banda.

Yuki llevaba bocadillos a las vistas y a su hijo cuando escuchó ruidos de aquella habitación y supo que estaban haciendo música para no aburrirse y teniendo en cuenta la situación de Sho que aun se recuperaba de la pelea contra Elliott. Abrió la puerta y dejó que ellos continuaran para dejar la merienda en el escritorio y bajar algo sonriente al salón donde los esperaban otras tres mujeres más que se encontraban preocupadas de sus respectivos esposos y dos mujeres que estaban solucionando el mismo problema de Black Hands.

– Supongo que ya saben que hacen todos allá arriba – señaló la ex Kushinada y ver que ellas escuchaban el armonioso pero no menos gran sonido musical de los jóvenes.

– Quién lo diría… Kusanagi, Yagami, Dash y Yabuki juntos como si fuesen familia – señaló Kikuri tomando su té a la espera de Kyo, Iori, Chizuru, K', Kula y Shingo que estaban peleando en los destrozos de Esaka.

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo – reía Konoe por las palabras de su hermana menor – deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos, ¿no creen?

– Son fuertes y sé que volverán – contestó Yuki y las hermanas Tanima asintieron. Cada vez se volvieron más unidas a sus familias y en general a sus hombres que luchaban para protegerlas día a día.

* * *

El dojo Kyokugen-ryu había sido abierto nuevamente y esta vez Han había entrenado para tomar forma física tras meses en tratamiento, igual para Kumiko con quien ahora deberían defender parte de Southtown mientras otros tres guerreros combatían en el torneo.

Por esta razón tanto Ryo, Robert, King, Yuri y Takuma estaban en una situación muy similar a la de los maestros soportes divinos. Igual caso para los Sie donde las hermanas aprovechaban de realizar giras para olvidar estos traumas mientras Kensou, Athena, Momoko y Bao hacían lo mismo en otro punto pero de China.

– Así que finalmente te recuperaste al 100% y además con novia incluida, ¿no? – hablaba la chica de cabello rubio corto y además barman del Illusion al saber que Charlotte había aceptado novia del filántropo García.

– Algo así – contestó García con su gi blanco de combate – aun no logro creer que me acompañara a Italia a recuperarme… ¡Olvida eso que ya es cierto! – le dedicaba una mirada pícara a Kumiko – ¿ya le has dicho a Bogard lo tuyo o seguirás huyendo como siempre?

– ¡N-no molestes playboy! – Kumiko le lanzaba una patada a Han que logró esquivarla. El pelinegro solo rió y se puso en posición de guardia.

– Je je… aun no superas tu personalidad con Aoi, ¿no es así? Pues si quieres botarla… un combate no está nada de mal – sacó en conclusión Han.

– Un combate… ¿eh? De acuerdo "primito"… tú te lo buscaste – respondía Kumiko también riendo e iniciando las acciones con un golpe de puño que fue bloqueado para este casual sparring.

Después llegaron al dojo Aoi con Yusuke para un sparring que prometieron antes. No hacía falta decir que los hermanos Bogard con Rock, Mary, Mai y las hermanas Beart hacían su trabajo en Japón cerca del dojo de Hanzo Shiranui donde los problemas llegaban a una nueva zona que se llamaba "Japan Southtown".

– Vaya, llegaron antes de lo impensado – se detuvo Han al igual que Kumiko – veo que no son los únicos en ausencia de padres.

– Sí, pero eso no nos impide lo que nos prometieron – comentó el joven heredero Shiranui para recordarles el sparring familiar.

– A propósito… ¿por qué carajos no vino Bryan? ¿Y por qué también está su hermano menor acá?– preguntaba extrañada la mayor de los Sakazaki cuando su hermanito Ryonosuke salió al paso para saludar a Aoi y también a Michael, el hermano menor de Bryan.

– Dijo que tenía un asunto de suma importancia y que lleváramos a Michael con nosotros para aprovechar de jugar con Ryo-kun – salió a responder Yusuke con seguridad en defensa de Bryan.

Los tres restantes no necesitaron saber más para conectar la situación: Yusuke en su lugar, que se llevara a Michael, asunto importante…

" _Dicky…"_ susurraron los tres con caras de derrotados al mismo tiempo. Yusuke solo miraba con cara de "qué habrán pensado"

Por otro lado de Southtown en la morada Bogard, un rubio despertaba de su cama y tapado solo con las sábanas. A su lado dormía una morena de cabello negro recostada en su pecho, abrazada a él y desnuda tras unas largas horas de sueño y de "otras cosas más". Él estaba en la misma situación tras cumplir una promesa después de haberse recuperado contra Aoi en segunda ronda – y terminando en doble K.O. – y de haber incluido su torneo para él. La morena despertaba lentamente y Bryan lo notó, haciendo más tierna la escena.

– Buenas tardes… lobo salvaje – saludaba Dicky risueña y alegre con bastante cansancio, ya que sería la primera de las muchas veces que lo harán y de la nueva situación que tienen presente.

– Buenas tardes… morena sexy – respondía feliz el mayor de los Bogard con un beso corto a su nueva novia.

Ambos sonreían y tras largo tiempo pudieron cumplirlo tras derrotar a una pesadilla viviente como lo era Geese Howard, sacándolo de aquella influencia y además de una promesa de años atrás antes de su última pelea contra Yamazaki – que no murió – que no se supo nada más de él.

* * *

Frederic ya estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que Lauren quienes fueron a visitar a Feiling en China. La situación se tornó más grave para ella que Cammy y Guile también fueron a ver a su ahijada. La sorpresa fue mayor al ver que estaba libre de heridas aunque con algún dolor físico existente aun.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vieron a un fantasma? – comentó la china aun con su bata de hospital y un par de vendajes en el hombro y rostro.

– Nos asustaste mucho… – suspiró Lauren para volver a tomar aire.

– No seas babosa y mentirosa, te asustaste más cuando vieron a este otro rubio hipster al borde de la muerte – reía Feiling mientras el rostro de ambos se tornaba carmín.

– ¿Cuantos golpes te dio Elliott para que digas tonterías? – preguntó fastidiado Frederic.

– No tantos como para quedar loca – seguía riendo Feiling cuando su rostro cambio de actitud – Seiko y Mel se enfrentarán en semifinales, ¿no es así?

– Tal como dices… y Emmet será la oponente de Elliott – concluyó Lauren.

– Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Kusanagi? – preguntó Frederic para romper la tensión, Feiling se sintió extrañada por saber que Blake se preocupase de otra persona que no fuera ella misma, Lauren o de algún comando.

– Sí, ahora está con visitas y claro, no quiere aburrirse como siempre que está improvisando una banda con los Yagami, Dash y Fuka.

Los tres se miraban entre sí tras un breve silencio, les preocupaba también que Elliott comenzara a expandirse más, pero también estaban confiados en que Seiko o Mel iban a eliminarlo para siempre – sin subestimar a Emmet, pero conocían tan bien a los dos que ellos eran literalmente la única esperanza a sobrevivir – Solo quedó poner todas sus esperanzas en ellos dos para ganar el torneo y además destruir a la organización que tanto daño hizo a todos.

Cada uno tenía un bello momento familiar, aprovechando estos días antes que las semifinales comiencen mañana mismo donde hay tres guerreros en quienes han puesto la confianza para acabar para siempre con esta organización criminal llamada Black Hands, poniendo su fe en ellos para salir victoriosos. Pero solo dos familias estaban separadas por breves momentos ya que el entrenamiento propuesto era intenso y porque además eran rivales, pero no rivales que se odiaban ni nada, sino porque ambos deben cumplir una promesa y claro, sus padres y Ryoko esperarían felices para ver un gran combate de primer nivel entre los sucesores del Ansatsuken.

Sus misiones ya terminaron, ahora las semifinales comienzan y el torneo está pronto a terminar.

* * *

 _Creo que ya dije todo en el comienzo así que no veo la necesidad de escribir como loro lo mismo. Ojalá les guste y espero recibir sus críticas para mejorar. Nos vemos pronto, bon voyage~~_

 _[1] Hiryu Enjinkyaku, nueva técnica de Mel que se revela en el capítulo siguiente: La batalla de los dos dragones · Seiko vs Mel._


	17. La Rivalidad de los Dragones

_**Nuevo capítulo de FF III y comenzamos a llegar al climax de la historia. Falta poco para el fin (ejem… flojo culi…)**_

 _ **No tengo más que decir, ojala disfruten de la rivalidad latente entre el fuego y viento!**_

 _ **PD: el crossover con KOF New Generation será en Febrero con fecha por definir.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-los personajes de Street Fighter, Rival Schools y King of Fighters les pertenecen respectivamente a Capcom y SNK Corporation.**_

 _ **-los ficticios de la generación KOF son míos.**_

 _ **-los ficticios de la generación SF son de Miki White, así como los remakes de Mel, Feiling y Lauren. Seiko es adaptado por mi propia versión.**_

 _ **-Cassandra Blake es de la autoría de Miki White.**_

 _ **Si quieren oír la pelea, Ring of Destiny (OST de Street Fighter V) es la ideal para este caso.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XIII_

" _La Leyenda y Rivalidad de los Dragones del Viento y Fuego"_

…

 _Semifinal_

 _Mel Masters vs Seiko Hoshi_

…

El día finamente ha llegado, ambos jóvenes después de años volverían a enfrentarse nuevamente en un torneo, pero en un torneo donde además de una promesa, hay mucho más en juego.

Mel jamás ha podido derrotar a Seiko en una pelea, claro que parte de esa promesa está la hermana menor del castaño.

Y todos los demás jóvenes estaban expectantes de este resultado, ya que sabían la además amistad y hermandad, arraigada rivalidad entre Seiko y Mel.

…

Por separado cada quien salía de sus respectivas casas en Japón para viajar directamente hacia Suzaku donde harían la semifinal. Elliott escogió el lugar porque ambos pelearían más cómodos, cosa que extrañó a los dos dragones puesto que Damon había destruido el lugar hace dos años, pero luego se percataron que el mismo inglés no iba a intervenir en nada negativo hasta la final del torneo, posiblemente esperando a uno de ellos dos, o bien, su preocupación de enfrentarse a Emmet en la otra semifinal.

No necesitaron más espera e inmediatamente tomaron sus cosas para partir al mismo castillo donde sus padres se criaron y entrenaron día a día bajo la tutela de Gouken por largos doce años hasta partir del lugar para probar sus habilidades.

Esta vez sus hijos serán los protagonistas de esta nueva batalla.

Ambos salieron con sus gi de combate respectivos: Mel por su parte cambiaba el naranja por un rojo de color más intenso y guantes de combate amarillos, además de dejarse un poco más corto el cabello, lo cual lo hacía más atractivo – especialmente para Ryoko – ya que poseía los ojos color verdosos de Eliza. Seiko por su parte tuvo que romper la promesa a Ryu ya que decidió vestirse con los mismos implementos que le entregó antes de comenzar el torneo, ya que era el mismo gi blanco pero ahora tenía unas diferencias más notorias: la cinta ya no era blanca, sino era la misma roja que pasó de Ken a Ryu, luego de Ryu a Sakura y finalmente de vuelta en el maestro dragón para cederla a su hijo. Los guantes de combate eran los rojos pero ahora tenían una marca en la parte de las muñecas, eran los guantes que Ryu usó en los torneos de S.I.N. y el último que Bison organizó cuando controló mejor el Mu no Hado. Y finalmente el obi atado a su cintura, la cual tenía el lema del "Fuu Rin Ka Zan" que también perteneció a su padre.

Las familias Hoshi y Masters llegaban a Suzaku para observar el combate de sus hijos acompañados ahora también por Kyosuke, quien también quiere ver el avance y no se perdería para nada una pelea por sus ex-alumnos de Taiyo. También acompañando a Kagami estaba Cassandra, la madre de Saki para observar al guerrero que dicen cayó rendido a los pies de su hija y que además es el sucesor del puño que levanta montañas que desea rescatarla a toda costa de las garras de Elliott.

Hombres de Black Hands estaban rodeando el lugar, solo rodeando para informar del resultado ya que Elliott les dijo estrictamente que no hicieran nada tonto o ridículo por el estilo o si no serían presa de los golpes del Ansatsuken.

– Finalmente podremos luchar como corresponde… Mel – decía Seiko con una sonrisa tras apartarse de su familia y acercarse al centro del verdoso pero también ventoso ambiente que rodeaba Suzaku.

– Lo mismo puedo decirte… Seiko – Mel asentía con la misma sonrisa de su mejor amigo también tras separarse de ken y Eliza, quedando frente a frente con el japonés.

– Espero que no olvides la promesa que hicimos antes de comenzar el torneo, ¿no? – Mel asintió con la cabeza tras escuchar el recordatorio de Seiko.

– Claro que no la olvido, además sabes perfectamente que sea quien sea que gane, deberá cargar con la esperanza del otro para ponerle fin a esa maldita organización que tanto tú como yo sabemos de que son capaces si no los detenemos – Mel extendía su puño, ya no necesitaba hablar más y ambos tenían una desesperación enorme de pelear para saber quién era el más fuerte del estilo Ansatsuken.

– De acuerdo, que gane el mejor… hermano – Seiko devolvía con choque de puños a Mel para separarse una buena distancia y mirarse fijamente.

Aunque Ryoko se interceptó después y tomó ambos puños al centro de su pecho.

– Pase lo que pasa den lo mejor de sí, por favor… onii-chan, Mel – decía Ryoko con los ojos cerrados captando la atención total de ambos jóvenes.

Ambos se miraron y simplemente le dedicaron sonrisas a su hermana y prometida respectivamente, dándole la seguridad de que los dos pelearán a su máximo nivel. La chica se retiraría para volver al costado de Sakura y tener sus esperanzas en que este combate saldrá de la mejor manera.

El viento soplaba y el aire se notaba más ligero que de costumbre. Seiko y Mel daban un pisotón a la tierra que llegó a estremecer a sus familias por la fuerza ejecutada tras mirarse unos segundos para tomar posiciones de guardia, claro que Ryu y Ken por una parte se sintieron orgullosos ya que Mel emulaba la misma pose de combate de Gouken mientras Seiko utilizaba la pose de su abuelo Gouki para de alguna forma limpiar su nombre en la Tierra. Era lógico que acá fueran a dar el todo por el todo…

Ni siquiera tuvo que pasar otro segundo cuando ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo donde los puños de ambos hicieron temblar el mismo viento que expulsaba pequeñas ondas por la potencia combinada. Seiko y Mel quisieron tomar iniciativa y comenzaron por dar unos golpes de puño y rectos que el otro bloqueaba sin problemas, continuados por una patada en la zona contraria al cuerpo que también eran bloqueadas para usar ya sus Hadoken como medio de repeler al otro, lo que no sirvió de mucho ya que el primer golpe de la semifinal fue al mismo tiempo: Seiko y Mel se habían atacado con un golpe de puño al rostro que impactó a otro en forma casi coordinada para después separarse unos segundos y mirarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Ambos están al mismo nivel, pude notarlo por cada ataque bloqueado o evadido por ellos dos… – decía Ken tras mirar los primeros segundos de pelea.

– Y no solo eso, Ken, los Hadoken de ambos también tienen la misma potencia… no hay duda de que ambos ya se han vuelto más fuertes que nosotros mismos – sacaba en deducción Ryu al ver a reacción del patriarca Masters.

– Estoy segura que Seiko y Mel lo derrotarán, sea quien sea derrotaran a Elliott – agregó Sakura confiada en la fuerza de los jóvenes.

– El dicho dice que de tal palo, tal astilla – se sumaba Eliza al ver que su hijo decidiera tomar los pasos de su padre años atrás, lo mismo para Seiko.

– Lo harán, mamá, tía Eliza… ellos me lo prometieron – la joven Hoshi terminaba la plática para nuevamente ver a su hermano y futuro novio combatir.

Cassandra en cambio estaba sorprendida por el nivel de ambos, es decir, había oído el rumor de la fuerza de Ryu en sus tiempos con Kai Nozomi en Black Hands y Shadaloo, pero nunca imaginó que aquel rumor no solo era cierto, sino que sobrepasaba todos sus cálculos respecto al "salvador" de su hija.

– _¡Shinnkuuuu…!_ – Seiko cargaba ki en sus manos en dirección a Mel, claro que esta vez la onda se ampliaba más de lo impensado – _¡Hadooookeeeeen!_

Seiko lanzaba un _Shinku Hadoken_ , pero "expandido" y de mayor tamaño. Mel no se hizo esperar y replicó la misma maniobra del japonés.

– _¡Shinnkuuuu… Hadoookeeeeen!_ – Mel lanzaba también su propia onda vacío y también expandida para chocar con la de Seiko, convirtiendo parte de la luz de Suzaku en azul para luego regresar al normal una vez que ambos dejaran de usar el Shinku Hadoken para retomar el ataque.

Ahora fue Mel de la iniciativa y lanzaba varios golpes a todas las zonas del cuerpo de Seiko que entre bloqueos y evasiones daba pie para el contraataque con un gancho al rostro y un rodillazo a la quijada para girar sobre sí mismo en avance y atacarlo con la _Tatsumaki Zankukyaku_. Un solo derribe de la patada tornado cortante fue necesaria para seguir el castigo con un _Go Shōryūken_ de tres golpes que Mel recibió, aunque Seiko continuaría con una _Messatsu Go Rasen_ que el norteamericano alcanzó a predecir para bloquear en el mismo aire las patadas ascendentes de la destrucción. A la última patada lateral de la técnica, Mel logra girarse para darle en la cara de Seiko una _Ryusoukyaku_ y mandarlo a los suelos para cargar ki apenas descendía con rapidez por la gravedad.

– _¡Shinkuu… Angyo Hadoken!_ – Mel lanzaba su versión diagonal de la onda vacío cuando Seiko tomó toda la fuerza posible en aterrizar para impulsarse una vez pisada Tierra para saltar con ki en sus puños.

– _¡Hado… Shoooryuukeeeeen!_ – el japonés respondía con la versión aura del Shōryūken para eliminar el Shinku Angyo Hadoken de Mel, pero por la poca potencia del último. Mel aprovecho de engañarlo para tomarlo de ambas manos del gi y caer con él a tierra para rodar apenas tocaba su humanidad en ella para hacerle el derribe de la _Wheeling Hell_ y lanzarlo por sobre él.

Seiko se levantaba con dificultad y Mel también, aunque veía como los puños y además pies del americano estaban envueltos con leves llamas en ellos.

– Lo lamento, hermano… pero esto debemos terminarlo ya – Mel inmediatamente cambiaba su aura a un rojo intenso y las flamas aumentaban más en sus puños y pies, dando señal de que debió usar el _Hi Mu no Hado_. Es decir, el Poder de la Nada del Fuego.

– Tienes razón Mel… así que continuemos la pelea – Seiko por su parte usó su propio Mu no Hado, con la diferencia que ya no eran auras verdes en su humanidad del viento sino que ahora eran chispas eléctricas que también salían de sus puños y pies. Seiko además de controlar al Satsui no Hado en su entrenamiento especial, gracias a Sagat y Oro logró dominar el _Tenrai Mu no Hado,_ el Poder de la Nada del Trueno. El mismo que Ryu dominó gracias al Poder de la Nada luego del último torneo de Bison _[1]_.

Nuevamente ambos se lanzaban al ataque, claro que al dar los golpes comenzaban a dar sus efectos: Seiko disminuía la potencia por las quemaduras de Mel mientras que el rubio sentía más cansancio ante los golpes eléctricos que aturdían partes de su cuerpo con lentitud. Sin importarles más, Seiko siguió dando más golpes a la humanidad de Mel para luego dar otro Hado Shōryūken que dio en el blanco, dejando casi mareado y aturdido a Mel para saltar sobre él y usar la gama de sus _Hyakkishu_ , más específico el _Hyakki Gōjin_ para alcanzar la cúspide de su salto en un arco para dar una patada recta al pecho del hijo de Ken y rematarlo con su _Tenma Go Zanku_. Seiko caía más completo aunque con ardor en algunas partes de su cuerpo y Mel tratando de levantarse al ver que algunas chispas de electricidad continuaban con sus efectos en su cuerpo.

– Ambos están sufriendo los efectos secundarios del Poder de la Nada del otro, ni siquiera sé cómo terminará este combate, aunque Seiko lleva una leve ventaja – decía ahora un sorprendido Kyosuke al ver que Seiko y Mel añadían estrategias de combate a la pelea, cosa impensada para dos chicos a los cuales vio aun como peleadores incompletos y lejos de superar a Ryu y Ken a sus edades respectivas. Se había equivocado.

" _Es verdad que mi hermano se volvió más fuerte aun… pero…"_ – Ryoko hablaba consigo misma en su mente cuando vio que sus palabras si tuvieron respuesta.

Esta vez Mel tomó las riendas y comenzó a arremeter a Seiko con patadas invertidas en giros y sin detenerse, ni siquiera dándole a Seiko tiempo de defenderse cuando una de esas patadas impactó a las costillas del japonés que sin guardia alguna recibía otra dosis de golpes con las mismas extremidades y combinar un Shōryūken con flamas en los puños, solo que al impactar el primer golpe, Mel cancelaba su ataque para agregar el _Shoryureppa_ al ataque por el cual Seiko solo miraba como recibía en todo el abdomen y mentón el puño explosivo del dragón.

El dragón de viento caía a tierra mientras el dragón de fuego trataba de mantenerse en pie.

" _¡Rayos! Olvidé que Mel es especialista en cuerpo a cuerpo… escuché de Tabata y Lee que aumentó su velocidad… ¡¿Pero qué tanto aumentó?!"_ – pensaba Seiko al ver la sorprendente rapidez del americano.

La pelea continuaba y Seiko comenzó a tener más problemas que lo previsto: Mel era más rápido y evadía sus Hadoken con suma facilidad además de ya tener técnicas preparadas para el contraataque que resultaron en una _Shipuu Jinrai Kyaku_ y luego otra Ryusoukyaku para rematarlo. Mel estaba preparado para esto y Seiko como los demás no creían la endemoniada velocidad que el joven Masters había ganado con el paso de los meses.

– Seiko está en clara desventaja – comentó Ryu – él a diferencia de mí, es especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Ken y Mel, solo que tiene una debilidad y es que Mel es un peleador de cuerpo a cuerpo más completo que todos nosotros. Es como si vieran la velocidad de Cammy con la potencia de Ken juntas. Fue una buena táctica de mi ahijado.

– Además que Seiko no es un peleador defensivo, eso le daría más desventaja aun ya que Mel se enfocó en mejorar su velocidad para impedir que Seiko lo ataque – inquiría Sakura al ver el curso del combate – Ryu tiene razón, no es necesario practicar algo en lo que eres débil si consigues el mismo resultado. Es mejor potenciar la propia fortaleza para encontrar una estrategia y es como Ryu dice. – Así la mujer del cerezo conseguía captar la atención de Kyosuke y Cassandra – Mel mejoró su velocidad para enfrentar mejor a Seiko.

Ryoko se quedaba callada, pues ella veía los entrenamientos de ambos por separado, claro que ella misma por respeto a su hermano y futuro novio, no les decía de los movimientos del otro para no darle ventaja al rival. Ryu, Sakura y Ken sabían del silencio que emanaba y ambos entendieron la situación con normalidad.

Seiko veía que era inútil lanzar ataques a distancia ya que sus _Shakunetsu_ y _Gorai Hadoken_ , eran bloqueados o evadidos como si nada ya que no tenía la misma fortaleza, estilo de combate y resistencia que Ryu poseía, por lo que su trabajo ahora era el doble: buscar un nuevo plan para detener a Mel y a la vez, literalmente, detener sus golpes a toda costa. En un momento de oportunidad, Seiko logró dar un golpe de puño con sus chispas eléctricas del Poder de la Nada al plexo de Mel y una patada aérea al rostro que dado en el blanco, retrocedió para cargar otro Shinku Hadoken y lanzarlo a la humanidad de su mejor amigo. El problema fue que una vez desaparecido el terrenal de la onda vacío, Mel usó el parrying para absorberlo y quedar en la posición de jinete Ansatsuken para el bloqueo mismo.

– Su poder ha ido disminuyendo, es lógico después de recibir esos golpes por mucho tiempo – hablaba Ken al ver la condición de Seiko después de casi quince minutos de combate.

Mel tenía que derrotarlo, sabía que en cualquier momento Seiko aunque sea con una pequeña oportunidad lo iba a vencer. Así que una vez que vio al japonés levantarse, el rubio Masters volvía a correr en dirección a Seiko el cual tenía hasta problemas para mantenerse en pie, pero no le impidió al nieto del "amo de los puños" concentrar todo su poder en su puño en cuclillas para atacar con su Metsu Shōryūken ya en un intento de desesperación, el cual falló ya que Mel predecía esos movimientos y con una sola patada extendida en el rostro comenzaría a dar los golpes definitivos.

– _¡Shipuu Jinrai Kyaku!_ – las patadas de asalto de Mel conectaban en distintas zonas del cuerpo de Seiko sin defensa alguna – _¡Shōryūken!_ – ahora fue el turno del puño ascendente del dragón pero sin las flamas chispeando en sus golpes a pesar de tenerlas aun en sus manos con el Poder de la Nada, extrañando a los presentes y exceptuando a Ryoko que ya vio esa técnica por primer vez – _¡Shoryureppa!_ – Mel continuaba golpeando a Seiko con el mismo puño explosivo del dragón y sin flamas.

El japonés miraba como Mel iba a ejecutarle el Kuzuryū Reppa, pero no pasó nada de eso, ya que Mel lo envía a los aires con una patada extendida y el rubio se impulsa con velocidad hacia Seiko que recibía una _Messatsu Go Senpū_ pero en diagonal. Sin embargo, no era el Messatsu Go Senpū, sino que a medida que avanzaban las patadas tornado de Mel estas despegaban flamas en todo el plexo del hijo de Ryu hasta cargar una última patada con toda su pierna cubierta de llamas.

– _¡Owari da! ¡Hiiryuuū Enjiiiinkyaaaaku!_ – la patada de Mel creó una explosión masiva donde toda la potencia de la herencia Masters se hizo sentir en el ambiente cuando Seiko caía a tierra y Mel en cuclillas para retomar su guardia, aunque bastante cansado al ejecutar por segunda vez su _"Hiryū Enjinkyaku"._

Pareciera que Seiko no se movía para nada, de hecho muchos interpretaban que Mel había ganado el combate y por ende, anotar su primera victoria oficial ante el japonés. Pero Mel sabía que Seiko no iba a ser derrotado tan al instante cuando se levantó a penas con varios moretones y su labio sangrando al tomar aproximadamente veinticinco minutos de pelea. El americano por su parte estaba agotado ya que el Hiryū Enjinkyaku toma mucha mayor fuerza y potencia que el Kuzuryū Reppa, pero tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era vencer a Seiko, aunque Mel también tenía marcas de moretón y el labio roto por el Hyakki Gōjin previo del japonés.

– ¡No me estás dejando otra opción, Mel! _Kakugo wa Yoi ka?!_

Seiko tenía una sola alternativa y comenzó a cargar ki en la posición Ansatsuken después de dar un pisotón a la tierra y concentrar todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en su humanidad.

– No lo logrará… – comentó Ryu.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso, Ryu? – preguntaba Cassandra y Kyosuke se sumó a la interrogante. Sakura y Ken solo apoyaban a Ryu.

– Porque Seiko tiene doble desventaja: la primera es que esa pose es del Shun Goku Satsu, la técnica asesina del Satsui no Hado, si es que lo habrás escuchado antes, Cassandra – la madre de Saki asintió porque conocía aquel proyecto de Shadaloo antes – pero tiene una debilidad y es que el Shun Goku Satsu es efectivo solo contra agarres por su velocidad en avance, pero vulnerable a ataques aéreos y de cuerpo a cuerpo donde Mel tiene un amplio repertorio. La segunda es que Seiko puede cambiar el Shun Goku Satsu como finta y usar todo ese ki cargado en un Metsu Shōryūken y que es súper efectivo contra enemigos y rivales que desconocen, o bien, conocen bastante lo mortal de esa poderosa y prohibida técnica para confundirlos en dos tipos de técnicas como pasó con Balrog este año y con Elliott hace tres años. Pero la debilidad es la misma que minutos atrás: Mel es un mayor especialista en cuerpo a cuerpo que Seiko. Sea Shun Goku Satsu o Metsu Shōryūken con finta, sí o sí Mel detendrá esas dos técnicas y por lo tanto… Mel pasará a la final – concluyó el maestro Ansatsuken de manera tajante y segura.

Ryu tenía razón, la derrota de Seiko era inminente y eso Mel lo supo cuando cargó ki como Gouki, así que solo se posicionó en cuclillas para terminarlo con otro de sus golpes aunque menos potente. No iba a cometer el mismo error de Sho contra Elliott y claro, la victoria era totalmente segura.

– Estás cometiendo un error, Seiko… Aunque me ataques con un Shun Goku Satsu podré contrarrestarlo con otro ataque, pero sé que no lo usarás y tratarás de hacerme una finta para el Metsu Shōryūken, pero eso también será inútil porque tengo más ventaja que tú, cara a cara… – Mel seguía concentrando todo el poder de sus flamas en su puño cuando su ki crecía más y más, pero Seiko no se detenía por nada, ni siquiera respondió a Mel.

Los poderes de ambos aumentaban con intensidad cuando Seiko inició el avance con un _Ashura Senku_ a toda velocidad. Mel no necesitó nada más, sino esperar a Seiko para terminar el combate.

– Mel ganará el combate, es lo más seguro – decía Ken cuando Ryoko lo interrumpió.

– No, tío Ken… mi hermano derrotará a Mel, y él lo sabe perfectamente – contestó Ryoko ganándose la atención de todos y lo segura de sus palabras cuando voltearon a ver el choque de poderes.

– ¡Este es el fin, Seiko! _¡Shinryuuukeeeeen!_ – Mel se levantaba de su posición para ejecutar el puño divino del dragón con las flamas rodeándolo, pero todos quedaron impactados cuando el Ashura Senku de Seiko no se posicionó delante de él si no detrás el americano.

– ¡¿QUÉ!? – exclamaban todos cuando Seiko apareció por la espalda de Mel que estaba en el aire ejecutando el Shinryūken a la nada misma. El mismo rubio se sorprendió de esto ya que Seiko seguía cargando el puño derecho pero a su espalda.

– _¡Uoooaaaaaaaggggh!_ – apenas Mel descendía sin guardia por el cansancio del Hiryū Enjinkyaku y Shinryūken ejecutados, Seiko lanzaba un gran golpe de puño en la misma posición Ansatsuken, haciendo que Mel escupiera sangre de la boca con el solo impacto que además tenía nuevamente las chispas eléctricas de las manos del joven dragón de viento, solo que ahora Mel saldría impulsado hacia el otro extremo. Pero Seiko nuevamente usó el Ashura Senku para quedar nuevamente de frente a él y concentrar su brazo más poderoso ya que es zurdo y golpear con el resto de la otra mitad de energía cargada. – _¡Esto es el fin Mel! ¡Densetsu… Kaazee Ryuu nooo Keeeeeeeen!_ – Seiko terminaba de usar la técnica para golpear a Mel y mantenerlo unido a su puño, el cual luego de breves dos segundos saldría volando con la presión de aire ejercida para darle fin al combate. A pesar de la ventaja y todo, Seiko se arriesgo a una técnica que aun no tenía perfeccionada y que siempre le trajo problemas. Era el _"Densetsu Kaze Ryu no Ken"_ , la técnica definitiva de su elemento Hado: _"El Legendario Puño del Dragón de Viento"_. Seiko era el finalista del Street Fighter VI que Elliott Damon organizó.

Seiko caía sentado pero totalmente agotado cuando Mel no se podía mover, quizás estaba inconsciente. Los hombres de Black Hands se retiraban para dar el resultado ya que no querían ser víctimas del arte Ansatsuken. Ryu, Sakura, Ryoko y Cassandra van a atender a Seiko mientras que Ken, Eliza y Kyosuke se encargarían de Mel.

– Lo hice, lo hice… llegué a la final – decía Seiko quien a la vez pudo recobrar el aliento tras casi media hora de pelea.

– Lo lograste, hijo… estoy orgulloso de ti y Mel – decía Ryu revolviendo el cabello de Seiko y feliz por su progreso como peleador.

– Fue una gran pelea, Seiko. Felicidades a ambos – sonreía Sakura quien abrazó a su príncipe del caos.

Por otra parte Mel comenzaba a despertar, aunque su rostro si bien demostraba alegría por haberlo dado todo, seguía sin poder vencer a Seiko y especialmente, una promesa desde muchos años atrás.

– Gran pelea, campeón… diste lo mejor de ti – se alegraba Ken mientras que Eliza también lo abrazaba.

– Mírate, antes eras un bebé y ahora eres todo un guerrero – lloraba de alegría la esposa de Ken – me siento muy orgullosa de tener un hijo fuerte como tú, Mel.

– Me dejaron con la boca abierta, de verdad los felicito chicos – se sumó Kyosuke.

– Aun así no pude, papá… aun no puedo vencerlo, aunque ustedes crean que podía derrotarlo… yo sabía de un principio que no podía ganar a Seiko – los tres adultos y la familia Hoshi más Cassandra quedaron boca abierta al escuchar a Mel decir eso. Sé que es el único que puede derrotar a Elliott, yo ni pude hacerle un rasguño esa vez y por eso lo tenía que llevar al límite.

Seiko miraba a Mel y es cierto: a los 11 años de Mel, él le pidió matrimonio a su hermana enfrente de sus padres y la condición de Sakura era que justamente Seiko preparase a Mel antes de ello ya que tenía más experiencia luchando que el americano. El japonés notó aquello y que la promesa iba más allá de solo derrotar a Elliott, es decir, Seiko se alegraba de ganar, pero sabía que Mel hizo esa promesa también por su hermana ya que en realidad sería la novia de su mejor amigo siempre y cuando lo derrotara en combate, así que se acercó a Ryoko y le tomó el rostro con cuidado.

– Ve, hermana… él te necesita más que yo en estos momentos… y olvida esa promesa de niños. Ya es momento de que no interfiera más en ustedes – Ryoko no podía creerlo. Las promesas siempre eran respetadas en un Hoshi, ¿y ahora le pide que la rompan? Ella no quería promesas, de hecho, quería ser su novia lo más pronto posible, pero aun así aceptó. – solo ve, Ryoko, yo estaré bien… y si quieres bésalo todo lo que quieras. Sé que mueres por ser su chica.

Ryu y Sakura sabían de qué se trataba esa promesa, así que no le tomaron más vueltas al asunto y sonrientes ambos le dieron el permiso para que fuera a verlo. Ryoko partió y vio a Mel que tenía el rostro decaído y no por el combate. Al parecer, también recordó esa promesa de derrotar a Seiko. Los tres adultos restantes se alejaron y dejaron que ambos tuvieran su momento a solas.

– Ryoko… – Mel miraba extrañado a la castaña al verlo al frente suyo que ayudando a su hermano.

– Lo hiciste bien, estoy feliz de ser tu prometida – habló la chica sonriente.

Prometida, cuando odiaba esa palabra. La odiaba porque era una palabra semiformal y nada confirmado, solo un stand by que debe ser cumplida con una condición que no se cumplió para nada.

– No pude cumplirla… no pude vencerlo… aunque sabía que no podía vencerlo… – decía Mel cuando inesperadamente sus ojos se ampliaron.

Ryoko tenía la iniciativa, así como Seiko lo dijo, no se aguantó más años de espera y besó a Mel con toda la pasión contenida y dejando caer lágrimas conforme sus labios se movían buscando los del americano. Mel tardó segundos en procesar la información cuando era lógico que sus futuros suegros y cuñado los estaban mirando, pero si ellos no decían nada de la euforia de Ryoko, significaba que la promesa se había roto y finalmente tras años, años de esperar inútilmente a un tiempo y combate que no iba a terminar en victoria fue que correspondió el beso aunque torpemente por el cansancio y dolor acumulado.

Movió sus brazos levemente para abrazar al rubio, sintiendo más profundo aquellos deseados labios cuando tenía apenas doce años y Mel dieciocho, importándole un carajo la diferencia de edad ya que Ryu y Sakura eran el reflejo con siete años de distancia. Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, Ryoko sentía que se iba a desmayar y Mel intentaba recuperar el aire perdido ya que necesitaba respirar para volver a la normalidad.

– Te amo, Mel Masters… te amo desde que tengo uso de razón y para mí siempre serás mi campeón – sonrió Ryoko sin dejar de llorar aun, claro que Mel sonrió y secó aquellas lágrimas para mirar aquellos bellos ojos avellanas que lo enamoraron desde niño.

– No sé si podría decir lo mismo que tu por la edad… pero recuerdo que por algo pedí matrimonio enfrente de tus padres… porque también me habías enamorado cuando cumpliste tus cuatro años y… te regalé tu "primer beso" a escondidas como obsequio de cumpleaños. – Ryoko rió ya que era cierto y nadie de su familia, incluyendo a Seiko lo sabían – también te amo, Ryoko Hoshi, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y por toda la eternidad.

– Entonces significa que… – Ryoko hablaba cuando Mel terminó su frase por ella.

– Así es… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – hablaba Mel con toda la seguridad en su interior.

La castaña volteó y claro, todos la miraban felices, incluyendo a Seiko que asintió la cabeza con la alegría en todo su rostro.

– ¡Sí, sí quiero! – Ryoko volvió a abrazar a Mel, claro que se tuvo que alejar después porque el rubio seguía adolorido por la pelea y dio un quejido tan grande que rieron todos.

Ambos jóvenes ya estaban dentro del castillo de Suzaku tras recuperarse con un mantra de Ryu, aunque vendados por las heridas y comentando el por fin noviazgo de Mel y Ryoko y la unión más fuerte de las familias Hoshi y Masters. Solo que Seiko estaba apartado de todos hablando con Cassandra sobre Saki.

– Se nota que eres hijo de tu padre – comentó sonriendo tras muchos años de sufrimiento la mujer de ojos ocres.

– Y se nota también que usted es la madre de Saki… se parecen en muchas cosas – decía Seiko cuando Cassandra volvió a tomar seriedad y preocupación – No se preocupe, hice la promesa de rescatarla como sea.

– Ya veo porque ella se fijó en ti, pues yo la he estado siguiendo desde años para vigilar su bienestar cuando me topé con tu maestro y tu familia más adelante – señaló la mujer al ver el corazón noble del pretendiente de Saki, más si tenía un poder oscuro al cual ha luchado para defender su alma y humanidad por sobre las ansias de poder – nunca la abandoné y fue porque yo fui miembro de la banda rival de Black Hands. Nos hacíamos llamar "Death Hawk" para ocultarnos de ellos y Shadaloo, pero el verdadero nombre de la organización de nosotras se llamaba _"Gigi's Girls"_ y justamente Gigi era mi jefa. Ella me ayudó a escapar con Kai cuando a los dieciséis me embaracé de él. Damon padre siempre me quiso para él, sin importarle que él tuviera una esposa y no aguantó cuando elegí a Kai. Ahí se originó la rivalidad y pues como fui buscada y todo, tuve que abandonarlo y a Saki con él para que estuviese más segura a su lado que al mío. Aunque después Kai murió por culpa de Damon.

Seiko comenzaba a explicarse el por qué Saki la odiaba tanto, pero al saber la verdad de todo, decidió ayudarla a reunirse con ella.

– No se preocupe, Cassandra-san. Además de rescatarla, le explicaré todo lo sucedido – Seiko dicho esto, ambos se fueron a reunir con el resto de ambas familias para volver a platicar y en especial… de esperar… a Elliott Damon en la final quien derrotó a Emmet sin piedad y dejándola casi al borde de la muerte.

* * *

 _ **[1] referencia a Street Fighter V donde Ryu maneja las artes eléctricas del Poder de la Nada en su V-Skill (parrying) y V-Trigger (Mu no Hado eléctrico), la cual en mi versión sufrirá algunas pocas modificaciones.**_

 _ **Wow… nunca relaté una pelea tan larga, espero no decepcionar ya que me costó escribirlo por la inspiración del día y la lucha arraigada entre los hijos de Ryu y Ken.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir y como el final lo dice era lógico: Elliott vs Seiko, pero su pelea contra Emmet será en el capítulo siguiente. Nos vemos en la segunda semifinal. Bon voyage~~**_


	18. Secretos Revelados

_**Rayos! Tengo el tiempo contado y apurado cuando las ideas no llegan!**_

 _ **No quedé conforme con este capítulo por completo, pero ojalá les guste y si hay errores, háganmelo saber.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-los personajes son de SNK Corporation y Capcom respectivamente.**_

 _ **-los ficticios de la generación SF + Cassandra Blake y las Femme Fatale son de Miki.**_

 _ **-los ficticios de la generación KOF son míos.**_

 _ **-Saki es adaptación de Miki. Elliott es adaptación de Kein Sylvan y Seiko es de mi adaptación.**_

 _ **PD: capítulo dedicado a su creadora, Miki.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XIV_

 _Secretos Revelados_

…

 _Semifinal_

 _Elliott Damon vs Emmet_

…

Así como ambos dragones partieron a Suzaku a combatir, otros dos jóvenes también se marcharon por separado hacia Inglaterra donde se verían las caras por primera vez. Aunque claro, el odio entre Emmet y Elliott era eternamente profundo por muchas razones:

Por parte de Elliott era su obsesión por Saki, no compartirla con nadie, absolutamente nadie, pero menos aún con una chica cuya condición sexual era otra. Para un Damon eso era lo más aberrante.

Por el lado de la pelirroja no soportaba los chantajes, extorsiones, engaños y artimañas que Damon utilizaba para sus fines, eso y sin considerar que él le tiene repulsión a gente que tiene preferencias por el mismo género.

Así como sucedió, Emmet se despidió de Emma, su madre y de Claire que ya estaba recuperada al cien por ciento y claro, prohibiéndole ir a toda costa a Inglaterra antes de que ella también fuese víctima de Damon o de los hombres que seguirán la pelea – por lo ocurrido hace meses atrás –. Elliott por su parte simplemente le decía a Saki y al pequeño Timothy que tenía que ir a otros negocios importantes. Más preocupación a la peliazul donde su mejor amiga enfrentara al demonio de la mafia conocido hoy en día como Elliott Damon.

Elliott no necesitó transporte sino Psycho Power para llegar, Emmet por su parte debió utilizar una de las cartas de Rose para llegar a uno de los aeropuertos abandonados de Manchester. Damon se reservó Londres para el encuentro final del cual espera que ese llamado "marginal" superara el escollo de su mejor amigo, para así alcanzar la anhelada guerra que ambos desatarían. Esta vez usaría todo su poder desde el comienzo y sin nada de juegos, sabía que Emmet era una peleadora de temer y que de haberse encontrado con Chun-Li en su mejor época, no dudaría en catalogarla ya como la "mujer más fuerte del mundo".

Emmet llegó diez minutos antes de lo acordado y encontrándose sorpresivamente con Elliott que ya había arribado al aeropuerto abandonado, puesto que no quiso esperar más tiempo para aplastarla con todo el Psycho Power de sus venas.

– Damon…

– Tú…

Ni siquiera decían más palabras… tenían unas ganas enormes de vencer al otro.

Ambos vestían como de costumbre en sus peleas e inmediatamente se colocaban en posición de guardia.

– ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de morir? – fueron las palabras de Elliott antes de comenzar el combate para lanzarse a la ofensiva.

– No son últimas ni únicas… sino una de las tantas palabras que diré en mi vida, ¡y esa es derrotarte a toda costa! – exclamó Emmet cuando usó uno de sus puños como bloqueo a Damon.

Apenas chocaron sus puños comenzaron a darse con todo el arsenal de técnicas disponibles para atacarse, aunque claro, debían resguardar un par de ellos para estar preparados ante cualquier emergencia.

Elliott comenzó la arremetida con un rodillazo al rostro que Emmet bloqueó bien con ambos brazos cuando el inglés usó un golpe de puño al abdomen de la joven, pero no espero que un _Meter Engine Counter_ saliera tan de prisa para ir y volver con ocho golpes recibidos de la pelirroja que hizo un avance más para continuar con su látigo y lacearlo hacia uno de los tobillos de Elliott para atraerlo y continuar el castigo con varios golpes de jab y de gancho al rostro. Luego continuaría con un _Light Upper_ , pero Elliott supo bien esa técnica ya que era solo una finta para su _Mirror Upper_ que ataca a la guardia contraria, por lo que decidió recibir el golpe del espejo como trampa para usar su _Psycho Launcher_ con ambas manos al abdomen de la pelirroja y enviarla unos metros alejada de él.

Inmediatamente Emmet se levantó cuando Elliott por segunda vez estaba sobre ella con ki psíquico en sus manos, pero ella usaba otro gancho de izquierda para contrarrestar a Elliott e impactar puños al mismo tiempo y continuar con los ataques restantes: un Motor Jab contra un _Psycho Cutter_ y otro Psycho Launcher de Damon contra un Light Upper de la pelirroja. Segundos después del intercambio de golpes, uno de ellos roza el rostro de Emmet quien al percatarse del pequeño ardor en él, Elliott aprovechó de dar un puñetazo al plexo y una patada a las costillas para proseguir con el _Psycho Crusher_ y derribarla después de minutos de esfuerzo. Ambos estaban a un nivel parejo.

– No pensé que tendrías el mismo nivel mío, maldita… – decía Elliott al ver que Emmet se levantaba sin dificultad – pero esto recién comienza.

– Al fin algo en que podamos estar de acuerdo, Damon – replicaba la pelirroja al ver que Elliott seguía como si nada hubiese pasado – pues veamos si la velocidad de tus combates anteriores se asemeja a la mía.

Feiling de por sí era una peladora rápida y Elliott no tuvo problemas para vencerla, pero Emmet era un caso distinto: había derrotado a Juri Han con el Feng Shui Engine activo y en momentos clave. Damon reconocía que no debía subestimarla, pero eso solo lo reduciría a un peón más con esas boberías del respeto al oponente. Ella más que nunca merecía la muerte y el inglés sabía a la perfección que ese era su objetivo.

No iba a desperdiciar más tiempo valioso y esta vez se envolvió en un aura psíquica que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Emmet ampliaba los ojos y se preparó más en posición de guardia, esperando que Elliott comenzara a utilizar su verdadero poder para acabar con esto.

– Al parecer esa basura robótica te entregó información de mí, ¡pues no te servirá de nada porque aun no conoces todos mis golpes! – la pelirroja esperaba a Damon con full crouch de guardia y algo similar a la posición de guardia de Guile, pero moviendo sus piernas constantemente en balanceo como Dudley para preparar la defensa.

– Lo que haya hecho o no, no te interesa… solo comienza a rezar porque desde mucho antes del torneo dije que no tendría piedad contigo – Elliott hablaba con una expresión más sombría aun, como si un demonio se apoderase de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho su… su propia demencia. Emmet esperó segundos cuando el Psycho Warp de Damon lo hizo aparecer al frente suya para dar un golpe certero al rostro y más veloz que la Femme Fatale cubrió con ambos brazos.

Luego Elliott continuaría con otro puño certero al abdomen de Emmet que se agachó para cubrir con los mismos brazos, recibiendo una patada descendente del inglés que nuevamente fue bloqueado por las extremidades de la pelirroja que se defendía como podía del embate de Damon. El rey de Black Hands continuaba castigando a Emmet con varios golpes a toda zona de cuerpo que eran bloqueados con los brazos a una misma velocidad de la chica que esperaba una abertura para contraatacar, la que resultó, puesto que recibió un gran golpe potente de Elliott en sus costillas.

– ¡Gran error Damon! ¡Meter Engine…!

Emmet contraatacaba con su Meter Engine Counter, pero al conectar el primer golpe…

– ¡El único error fue que nacieras! – Emmet no espero que después del primer impacto, Elliott también usaba tanto el brazo estirado del puño que atacó a Emmet como el brazo que tenía estirado hacia atrás para juntarlos al centro y luego volver a extenderlos hacia afuera como si rompiera un contraataque – _¡Psycho… Break!_ – después, Elliott juntaba ki en sus manos al frente cuando Emmet esperaba un Psycho Launcher, pero las energías se reunían más y más hasta concretar una gran bola de energía maligna de Psycho Power para lanzarla a quemarropa contra la joven Femme Fatale – _¡Psycho… Cannon!_

La potencia fue monumental y cerca de treinta golpes llegó a contar Emmet antes de caer débil al suelo por causa de la gran onda expandida que Elliott le lanzó, pero lo más increíble fue que el inglés no solo pudiera detener un contraataque suyo, sino que además lo rompió para aprovecharse de esa situación. Era un "contra contraataque" de Elliott.

– Como si tus contraataques fuesen efectivos, pero contra mí no – explicaba Elliott acercándose a Emmet con superioridad digna de todo Damon – mi _Psycho Break_ puede romper no solo un ataque, sino también los contraataques de mi adversario. Es decir, puedo usarlo cuanto se me plazca. Nunca pensé en utilizarla contra ti ya que lo tenía preparado para usarlo contra ese marginal cuyo nombre me repugna pronunciar.

Emmet era una gran especialista ofensiva, pero más lo era como una alta experta en contraataques, pero el Psycho Break de Elliott le impedía ejecutar cualquier acción ya que el inglés conoce bien su estilo de combate y la pelea contra Robo Cy le permitió analizar cada patrón de ataque y defensa suya, sabiendo además que Emmet no podía romper contraataques rivales, si ataques como hace minutos atrás. Elliott en cambio podía romper cualquier intento ofensivo o defensivo suyo y aquello se le complicó más las cosas.

– ¡Entonces buscaré la forma de derrotarte a como dé lugar! – la pelirroja atacaba con su Mirror Upper en respuesta, pero el Psycho Break de Elliott rompió incluso el ataque a guardia contraria para darle un rodillazo al plexo y un upper de izquierda para irse como proyectil en un _Psycho Break Smasher_ , avanzando como Psycho Crusher pero que después de diez impactos agarraba a Emmet y la lanzaba al otro lado de la arena de pelea.

Pasaban los extenuantes minutos de pelea y Emmet cada vez más tenía serios problemas para atacar. Su mayor fuerte, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era inútil ante el Psycho Break de Elliott que apenas necesitaba un mínimo esfuerzo para ejecutarlo. Sus ataques a distancia eran su peor debilidad ya que necesitaba de su látigo a falta de patadas y el peliazul aprovechó con sus Psycho Shoot y claro, Emmet recibió nuevamente otro Psycho Cannon pero de mayor poder aun.

Sin embargo, Emmet logró recuperarse tras un pequeño momento de confianza de Elliott para darle un gancho lateral al rostro, un upper al mentón para luego comenzar a atacarlo con su _Neon Twilight Upper_ y recuperarse de la ofensiva de Damon. Emmet golpeaba a Elliott con un golpe seco al abdomen, obligándolo a torcerse hacia adelante para luego intercalar uppers de derecha con hook de izquierda para rematarlo con otro upper derecho de mayor potencia que enviaba al inglés a los aires. Eran solo quince minutos de pelea transcurridos y ambos notaban serio cansancio.

– Eso te pasa… por confiarte, imbécil… – recriminaba Emmet limpiándose el pómulo derecho que sangraba por uno de los puños de Elliott.

– Pues nunca más… me confiaré de ti, bastarda… – replicaba Elliott con el mismo veneno tras limpiar su labio roto por el último upper de la pelirroja.

Nuevamente ambos volvieron a tomar la ofensiva con golpes de puño en Emmet y de distinta extremidad en Elliott donde la mayoría de los ataques eran cancelados con otro similar.

" _¡Deja de estar jugando… idiota!"_

Una voz sacudía la cabeza de Elliott mientras su patada era bloqueada por los brazos de Emmet.

" _¡¿Claro que no juego?! ¡Estoy llegando hasta el límite!"_

Elliott deambulaba por su mente, batallando quizás con que persona cuando Emmet logró solo con suerte evitar el Psycho Break con un fuerte puñetazo al abdomen suyo.

" _¡¿Entonces qué haces, imbécil?! ¡Acaba con esa mal nacida de una vez!"_

– " _¡You'll fight serious!"_ – ¿Quién era? Damon no sabía, solo que después veía como la pelirroja le exclamara que peleara en serio para darle varios jabs de derecha e izquierda alrededor suyo en forma de círculo.

" _No puedo… ¡este no soy yo!"_

Emmet llevaba 180° de distancia recorrida entre sus jabs cambiados, Elliott solo recibía los durísimos golpes.

" _¡Eres un rey, eres un líder, eres un soberano! ¡No eres un hombre cualquiera! ¡¿Acaso no deseas tener a Nozomi en tus preciadas manitas?!"_

De 180° pasaban a 270° recorridos de Emmet que seguía arremetiendo contra Elliott.

" _¡No de esta manera! ¡No de esta manera!"_

Culminaban los 360° cuando Emmet conectaba un cuadragésimo primer golpe antes de extender un último gancho de izquierda que desprendía chispas eléctricas.

" _¡Entonces ve como ese indigno se queda con tu preciada noviecita y se burlen en tu cara por lo patético que eres! ¡Acaba con esta desgraciada y luego ve por ese inmundo peón llamado Hoshi! Eres un Damon… Elliott… ¡Eres un Damon!"_

– " _¡It's over, Elliott!"_ – Emmet se dirigía con golpe potente de gancho derecho cuando aquellas chispas eléctricas aumentaban más su intensidad – _¡Neon… Nitro Spark!_

La técnica más potente y además la más devastadora de Emmet, la misma que es capaz de hacer añicos el cemento duro que incluso Claire le decía que redujera la potencia contra sus oponentes antes de volarles la cabeza. Pero acá era Elliott el rival y no podía contenerse, así que mandó el golpe final de su _Neon Nitro Spark_ con toda su alma.

– ¿Qué…? Es… imposible… – Emmet miraba aterrada – nadie… pudo detener este golpe…

Efectivamente Elliott hizo lo que nadie logró en su invicta vida: detener el remate final de su Neon Nitro Spark… y con una sola mano, pero la mirada del inglés estaba baja y el ki del mismo Elliott comenzaba a aumentar bestialmente mientras agarraba el puño final de Emmet y a apretarlo con más fuerza. Emmet quería quitar su puño pero era imposible, era como si una extraña sensación de miedo la inundaba que no podía escapar y eso jamás se vio en su persona: ella era valiente, se enfrentaba a criminales peores aun y solo un simple agarre de Elliott erizaba su piel del terror.

Elliott miró al frente y Emmet observó lo que habría predicho: sintiendo un miedo insoportable cuando divisó la imagen del inglés con ambos ojos rojos y una expresión sádica que parecía ser sacada de una película gore, todo esto envuelto en el ki del Psycho Power.

– Tú… eres… la… siguiente… – señaló Elliott con voz más ronca y similar a cuando Iori tenía el Chi no Bousou de Orochi en el pasado – ¡YIAAAAAGH!

No debía tener piedad con ella y la voz en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo, pues le dio un golpe tan potente a Emmet que le hizo botar sangre de tanta presión y los castigos siguieron con puños que parecían prácticamente cuchillas que cortaban parte de su cuerpo y sin defenderse. Elliott proseguía con un Mega Psycho Crusher de quince golpes para finalmente lanzarla a los aires y con un grito desgarrador hacer explotar todo el Psycho Power, donde creó una notoria cuchilla psíquica de color púrpura en su mano derecha para lanzarse a los cielos ante la ya casi inconsciente pelirroja.

– ¡MUERE MALDITA BASTARDA! ¡PSYCHO… SLASHER!

Lo único que Emmet sintió antes de ser atacada por Elliott era que toda sensación desaparecía mientras el inglés avanzaba hacia ella, desde tierra a los cielos donde fue lanzada para darle el golpe final. Allí se desvaneció todo pensamiento y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sentir en ese momento.

" _¿Por qué no le dices de una maldita vez a Claire que la amas y así de paso evitas la situación que Saki y yo vivimos?"_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué comenzó a recordar las palabras de Seiko cuando se reencontró con él y Claire en la zona fronteriza de Japón?

" _¿Por qué no le dices de una maldita vez a Claire que la amas y así de paso evitas la situación que Saki y yo vivimos?"_

Nuevamente las palabras de Seiko taladraban en su cabeza, ¿cuál era el motivo?

" _La chica ninja susurraba en sueños, quizás por lo sucedido en la tarde, de hecho solo quería zafarse de ellos para ir a resguardarla. Podría intentarlo, puede ser, pero no a la ligera. Habría tiempo, espacio y comprensión. Emmet volteó para ver la espada de Claire y abrazarse a ella, la chica despertó unos momentos y al sentir el abrazo entrelazó una de sus manos con las de la pugilista. Ambas no dijeron nada, quisieron dormir así y la pesada noche se hizo sentir en sus cuerpos para lograr dormir."_

¿Por qué ahora recordaba aquella noche en que durmieron juntas ese mismo día?

Había reconocido algo, pero sus coqueteos a veces le hacían perder la sinceridad a pesar de que eran fingidos. Soltó un par de lágrimas para luego recibir el cruel destino final del _Psycho Slasher_ , el ataque más poderoso del arsenal de Elliott.

* * *

– ¡NO! – gritaba Claire que se encontraba en Japón y tomándose el pecho con una mano. Su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente como si una tragedia dolorosa hubiese ocurrido que comenzó a llorar.

Mismo gesto hizo Saki al tener una extraña visión del combate, dejando caer lágrimas de rabia por lo que Elliott había hecho.

* * *

La palma de Elliott atravesaba su cuerpo de forma invisible para desgarrar internamente cada zona de ki por su humanidad. Emmet caía inconsciente y Elliott estaba más completo que nunca. Al caer volvió a ser el mismo de antes, menos demente, pero al fin y al cabo el mismo hampón líder de la mafia presente. Damon ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran y sin chistar obedecieron, abandonando también el lugar para continuar su plan ante aquel maldito indigno que minutos más tarde se enteró que pasó a las finales. ¿Emmet? Damon la dejó a su suerte, pues no le quedaba casi nada de vida.

– _Ahora sigues tú, idiota… ¡Esta vez no te salvarás de mí y de la muerte!_ – fueron las últimas palabras de Elliott para desaparecer del lugar.

 _Dos minutos después…_

– Vaya… no pensé que Shadaloo había regresado bajo otra organización criminal, pero debo impedir que esto se salga de control – hablaba un hombre de acento árabe con un lente visor en su ojo izquierdo, de bigote y barba poca pronunciada que vestía un turbante blanco al igual que su traje y sandalias, el cual tomaba a Emmet en brazos y se la llevaba a un lugar más seguro cuando encendió su transmisor para comunicarse. – ¿Sí? La encontré, pero está inconsciente y es poco su tiempo de vida, ¿de veras que puedes hacerlo? Puedo confiar en tus habilidades, Ryu. Nos vemos más tarde – aquel hombre era un viejo rival de Ryu en el último torneo que Bison realizó y que los ayudó en la batalla contra las antiguas Dolls restantes y sus nuevos cuatro reyes de Shadaloo. Aquel hombre era Rashid, el viento turbulento. Ante la ausencia de Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy y Viper para cuidar a Feiling, Lauren y Frederic que seguían en recuperación, el árabe fue el encargado de vigilar la zona e intervenir si era necesario puesto que Abel y sus mercenarios estaban colaborando con Delta Red. Luego sacó una carta de tarot que pertenecía a Rose y vía Soul Power se transportó a Japón donde la familia Ansatsuken lo estaba esperando ya que el tiempo era crucial.

* * *

 _Setagaya, Tokio._

Seiko trataba de mantenerse lo más calmado posible ya que cualquier concepto de ira y venganza haría que el entrenamiento con el Satsui no Hado se fuera a la basura por completo, pero Elliott se salió de sus límites y paseaba de un lado a otro en esperas de lo que su padre y maestros pudiesen hacer al respecto. Ryoko lloraba desconsolada al lado de Mel que la recibía en un abrazo donde el rubio también despertaba el mismo instinto homicida de Seiko hacia Damon, pero Ryoko no debía verlo furioso y se contuvo ya que Eliza, su madre, también estaba esperando el resultado. Claire se quedó dormida al lado de Sakura quien vigilaba su sueño, dolida y además aterrada al ver las condiciones en que Emmet llegó que no aguantó más la presión y cayó desmayada. Kyosuke y Cassandra por sus partes le pedían información a Rashid sobre el combate y el "nuevo" Elliott sádico que observó.

Media hora después salieron del centro del dojo, Ryu, Oro, Ken y también Dhalsim, bastante agotados.

– Papá… ¿cómo está Emmet? – preguntó desesperado Seiko a Ryu.

– Nos tomó trabajo, pero ya se encuentra estable – comentó Ryu con sudor y jadeando – Al parecer debimos requerir de más energía para curarla. Sin embargo está dormida y lo mejor será dejarla descansar aquí en nuestra casa. Gracias nuevamente por traerla, Rashid. – el maestro dragón le extendía la mano al árabe.

– No es ninguna molestia y es bueno ayudarte otra vez – Rashid le devolvía el gesto – me sorprende que Shadaloo tenía organizaciones secundarias en su ausencia. Conociendo a Bison es ilógico que dejara a cargo a alguien más.

– Pero las ambiciones pueden crear cosas más grandes aun, entre ellas mantener el poder a cualquier costo – indicó el maestro Ansatsuken cerrando sus ojos.

– No hay ninguna duda de eso, viejo amigo – apoyó el árabe replicando el gesto de Ryu y cerrando sus ojos.

Pasaban las horas y Claire despertaba con una pesada sensación de cansancio, ni siquiera recordando cuantas horas habrá dormido, pero en su mente solo estaba la vista de aquella pelirroja al borde de la muerte en brazos de Rashid. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba y divisó que se encontraba en la habitación de Ryoko por la cantidad de libros y novelas, además de varios peluches grandes los cuales eran regalos de su enamorado. Quiso ver a Emmet pero Ryu le prohibió el paso.

– No te preocupes, solo está dormida. Lo más sensato es dejarla descansar por hoy.

– ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Claire no daba crédito a las palabras del padre de Seiko.

– El Hado no solo se enfoca en atacar y defenderse – le respondió Ryu en un tono más sereno –: Hace años, un anciano amigo de mi maestro Gouken me conoció de joven y con su nieta me recibieron en un entrenamiento. Ahí además de mencionarme de mis peleas contra Gouki, me reveló el Mu no Hado, el mismo Poder de la Nada y sus usos con los cuales incluso se podía curar personas.

– Así que usted y el señor Ken… – dijo Claire.

– Usamos nuestra energía del Hado para curar sus heridas internas y sus puntos de ki – completó la frase el maestro – Dhalsim y Oro nos ayudaron a explotar más nuestra fuerza como maestros Yoga y Senin.

– Gracias… Ryu-san – se limitó la castaña a dar reverencia por la ayuda – y lamento su cansancio.

– Cuando se trata de proteger personas no debes agradecer nada, es nuestro deber – sonreía Ryu de una manera que casi pocos, salvo su familia, podían encontrar – ahora debemos bajar a cenar porque supongo que debes tener hambre.

El estómago de Claire rugió y sonrojada asintió al comedor.

…

– ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! – exclamaba Seiko pidiendo otra ración. Todos agradecieron que la recuperación de Emmet lo calmara.

– De acuerdo, Seiko. ¿Otra ración, maestro Oro? – preguntaba Sakura al viejo Senin tras recibir el plato vacío de su hijo anteriormente.

– Sería un honor, Sakura – la mujer sonrió y fue por otra parte de comida más en compañía de Cassandra quien había ayudado a la matriarca Ansatsuken con los platillos.

Después de la comida decidieron despedir a Dhalsim quien debía regresar a la India a resguardar su pueblo natal. Lo mismo a Rashid quien debía continuar su misión. Oro platicaba con Seiko para afinar los detalles de su última pelea, Mel y Ryoko se fueron de breve paseo por la zona mientras que los adultos restantes platicaban de cualquier tema para distraerse. Claire por supuesto no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ingresar a ver a Emmet que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes de la morada Kasugano.

Entró al mencionado cuarto y miró a la pelirroja que se encontraba durmiendo tal cual Ryu había dicho hace casi ya varias horas. Se sentó a un costado de la cama y miraba las heridas físicas que su compañera sufrió a manos de Elliott en las semifinales del torneo, sumándose a la aterradora sensación que sintió en su pecho en aquel momento que catapultó en un poderoso Psycho Slasher hacia Emmet. Entrelazó una de sus manos con las de ella. Claire analizaba las heridas de su cuerpo que tardarían en sanar, pero al menos agradecía que Ryu y Ken pudiesen salvarla con el Mu no Hado.

Era mucho el tiempo que pasó con ella, recordando cuando un problema con el motor en Londres y topándose con Emmet de causalidad, ayudándola con el problema mecánico de su moto y cumpliendo cada uno sus sueños, apoyando a la otra para realizarlos cuando Saki se atravesó en sus caminos para unirse más aun. Pero a la vez se preocupaba, ella se era una chica enamoradiza y Emmet era todo lo contrario: no tenía intención de tener novio. Quiso saber que ocultaba y en una de sus visitas a ella y su madre pudo descubrir cuáles eran sus sentimientos…

Emmet era lesbiana.

¿Y por qué Claire estaba tan pero tan alegre de saber su secreto?

Por qué ella era bisexual y además por primera vez, se había enamorado en serio… de su mejor amiga.

Su actitud obviamente era reflejo de regaños por parte de la pelirroja, aunque fueran de broma, pero esta vez decidió algo que siempre quiso hacer desde que la conoció. Algo que deseo cuando en aquella vez ambas fueron salvadas por Seiko en la zona fronteriza de Japón y que se abrazaron por el primer gran miedo que ambas tuvieron.

El miedo a perderse.

Claire se acercaba al rostro de Emmet y sin dudarlo posó sus labios sobre ella que seguía dormida, dándole unas dulces buenas noches y además prometiéndose escribir un libro con la historia de ambas. Sus lágrimas brotaban con solo tocarla y la ternura en aquel beso era demostrativa en su máxima expresión que no se quitó, sino que siguió besándola más profundo para pedirle al maldito cielo que despierte de una vez por todas. Lo que no esperó es que su beso era levemente correspondido y por ello sus ojos se ampliaron con la gran sorpresa que se separó de ella. Miró con detenimiento y lentamente Emmet abría sus ojos en señal de milagro.

– No, no puede ser… – decía Claire sin salir de la sorpresa.

– Claro… que es real… – remarcaba Emmet la palabra "real" lo más que podía ya que seguía cansada.

Era un momento de silencio, pero no era incómodo sino tranquilizador para ambas que solo disfrutaban del pequeño y breve momento ameno. Sin embargo Claire rompió el silencio.

– Pensé que ibas a morir y tuve una sensación horrible en el pecho antes…

– Yo también tuve algo así antes de ser atacada al final… creo que no es una mera coincidencia – comentó la pelirroja con una tranquilidad que Claire parecía no haber visto antes, claro que también estaba adolorida y agotada.

Ambas ni sabían que decir, de hecho en estos momentos esperaban que llegase Seiko con sus típicas bromas para quebrar la tensión y regresar todo a la normalidad, pero sabían que era imposible ya que más que nunca él debía prepararse para la gran final en Londres y porque las dos chicas llegaron a un punto en que ya no podían posponerlo.

– Claire…

– Emmet…

Ambas hablaban al mismo tiempo desviando la vista, notando algo de nerviosismo y que la tierra se las tragase de vergüenza.

– Por qué no mejor lo intentamos al mismo tiempo… ¿no crees? – solucionó la chica ninja al ver el silencio que emanaba de ambas.

– ¿La frase o… e-el acto? – preguntaba la pelirroja con nervios. Claire asintió a lo segundo con el mismo nivel de nervios.

Ambas se acercaron y esta vez la efusiva de Claire no serviría con ambas conscientes de lo que hacían. Solo fue un beso más corto, pero bastante dulce y además cargado de sentimientos que no duró más de diez segundos. Las dos sonrieron y era la hora de dormir, por lo que debían despedirse.

– Debo irme, además no sé qué pensarán los Hoshi si me ven contigo – comentaba Claire sonrojada y feliz.

– Posiblemente mi padre se molestaría ja ja ja ja ja… ¿así que tomaron a última hora mi consejo, eh? – y ahí justamente aparecía para romper el hielo el primogénito de los Ansatsuken, claro que el semblante de Seiko se relajó segundos después – será mejor ir a dormir por lo que Claire acaba de decirme… además Emmet, necesito hablar contigo antes de viajar a Londres para que me des todos los detalles de lo ocurrido.

Y Seiko se fue sin decir más, guiñando un ojo de que mantendrá el secreto por toda la ayuda que le brindaron en el viaje pasado hacia tierras olímpicas.

– Ve a dormir, de todos modos ya le avisarán a mamá de que estoy bien – indicó la pelirroja.

– Okey… nos vemos mañana – Claire se despedía de la líder Femme, pero claro se acercó a darle un corto beso de despedida del cual fue correspondido de buena gana.

– Nos vemos mañana, Claire. Mañana hablaremos de todo esto y…

Otro silencio más, pero que ambas cortaron al mismo tiempo.

– Te amo… – dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Claire giraba el pomo de la puerta para irse a dormir a la otra habitación de huéspedes con una alegría indescriptible en todo sentido. Emmet por su parte reía en lo bajo, mirando como por fin después de años el destino de ambas terminarían unidas a partir de ahora.

Pero el peligro acecha más…

La final se acerca y el combate esperado llega a su clímax, donde el destino de Saki Nozomi está en manos de dos jóvenes: el primero a través del corazón, y el segundo a través de la obsesión.

Seiko y Elliott disputarán la más brutal de todas las batallas que han tenido cada uno, reeditando aquella fatídica y trágica de Cybile hace casi 500 años atrás.

* * *

 _Aquí inicio la primera y única relación yuri del fic y como lo tildé, es el "FemmeFataleShipping". Propiedad de Miki._

 _Quise dejarlo así, me costó porque andaba bloqueado y debo comenzar el cross el 1 de febrero. No quedé conforme con esto pero al menos sí con la pelea y un adelanto de Elliott y su demencia._

 _¿Les gustó?: review para agradecer._

 _¿No les gustó?: review para criticar y así yo poder mejorar más._

 _Se despide su servidor… bon voyage~~_


	19. Las Dos Caras de un Corazón

_**Se acerca el clímax de esta saga y la gran final!**_

 _ **Y por cierto, una aparición inesperada que traerá muchos conflictos en la misma final.**_

 _ **Por cierto, si ven que Saki acá es la damisela en apuros, pues FF Gaiden Cybile lo justifica y además existe el hecho de que lleva casi dos años sin pelear por causa de sus traumas y de que Elliott haya borrado sus memorias antes, hasta que encuentra el polerón de Seiko donde vuelve a recuperar su memoria posterior desde los trece años.**_

 _ **-Reviews:**_

 _ **Gastón: viejo amigo, me fue rara tu desaparición y casi un año no supe nada de ti jajaja es cierto, un año desde el último review tuyo. Pues aquí daré algunos argumentos: Elliott tiene cosas guardadas para Seiko y en el siguiente capítulo se revelan algunas, además la batalla será la más intensa que he relatado hasta ahora en todos mis fanfictions, por eso decidí dividirlo en cuatro partes para también explicar algunos puntos y luchas paralelas a Seiko vs Elliott.**_

 _ **Lo de Seiko, pues el entrenamiento externo hizo aprender técnicas mortales del Satsui no Hado por una razón que pronto se revelará, pero supongo que acá descubrirás una pista de que se puede tratar. El motivo pues también deberás descubrirlo. El final, pues no diré nada al respecto jaja**_

 _ **Sí, en Cybile maté a William, a Philipp y a la misma princesa para argumentar este episodio. Lamento el final drástico pero es la justificación de esta tercera saga.**_

 _ **Lo del lemmon… no hay lemmon en ningún capítulo. De hecho es lime (insinuaciones), y si mencioné que hubo, nunca relaté el "cómo" se produjo. Debes comprender que ya son adultos juveniles y con 19-21 años en su mayoría, es lógico que sus hormonas se alboroten. Piensa que en las sagas Legacy, Returns y particularmente esta trama, es solo batalla y torneo + Shadaloo, Howard Connection y Black Hands. Son jóvenes y claro, también deben disfrutar su vida sexual. Imagino que por creencias tienes tu punto de vista, pero he tratado de ser fiel a los mangas y animé. Además los padres de los chicos también tuvieron hijos y momentos sexuales porque antes se enfocaban solo en la pelea y los desastres de los torneos (Excepto algunas parejas que mencionaré en Origins con sus biografías). Por eso quise que también ellos disfrutaran como todo adolescente y ahora adulto juvenil, pero el asunto de Black Hands y el exilio de Seiko era obvio que no habría de esto. Solo diré que Bryan y Dicky con Kazuo y Tabata son las únicas parejas que llegaron a eso. Han por ejemplo no ha hecho nada de eso porque ha respetado a Charlotte hasta el cansancio y no por obligación, sino porque él lo quiere. En la otra saga deberás personarme, habrá lemmon explícito y por una seria razón que se irá relatando a lo largo de la cuarta saga.**_

 _ **Lo de los personajes, pues salvo los últimos que puse y no habrá más y si, enreda un poco. Por eso quiero hacer Origins para relatar la infancia de cada uno donde cada capítulo será un personaje. ¿Por qué tantos? Es tiempo de que las nuevas generaciones ya tomen el protagonismo y no sus padres que de por sí, son grandes maestros de lucha. Future Fighters se hizo para darle protagonismo a los chicos e hijos y en la saga siguiente advierto que se vendrán torneos y por ende, nuevos equipos de peleadores con los ya mencionados jóvenes. Más adelante en la quinta reaparecerá una, pero ya fue mencionada en esta saga.**_

 _ **Pero en el fondo se te extrañaba mucho, y gracias por tan largo review XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

 _ **-Los remakes son de Miki White.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación KOF + Lee Sung Ho y Jan Young Il son de mi autoría.**_

 _ **-Elliott Damon es de Miki, adaptada por Kein Sylvan.**_

 _ **-Saki Nozomi es de Miki, adaptada por ella misma.**_

 _ **-Seiko Hoshi es de Miki, adaptada por mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A previa: Antes de la final (es decir, después de este capítulo) subiré dos capítulos siguientes que no serán capítulos, ya que son intermedios con las biografías de Seiko y Elliott como previa a la final del Street Fighter así como el move set de ataques y técnicas de cada uno para que se guíen en los capítulos.**_

 _ **N/A previa 2: El fic se termina el 31 de enero, éste martes. Los epílogos se suben en esa misma semana, por lo que hoy habrán dos capítulos subidos continuos + las bios. El crossover "Battle x Universe" con Terry Kusanagi se subirá el primero de febrero. Si hay dificultad, pues se subirá el día siguiente y daré a conocer las líneas temporales en las que se subirá este "Spin-off" (no canon de ambas historias).**_

 _ **N/A previa 3: Por esto tendré la info y bio con el move set de Saki después de el final del fic y antes de los prólogos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XV_

 _Las Dos Caras de un Corazón_

" _Previa a la Final"_

Los resultados se conocen y al parecer no era tan inesperado, aunque sí fue inquietante la dificultad que ambos tuvieron que pasar para llegar a esta instancia.

Quince días, solo quince malditos días para encararse y terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Seiko no se preocupaba mucho, pero si hacía que los días con su familia y amigos sean inolvidables.

Elliott en cambio estaba ansioso de comenzar a pelear.

– Así que se encuentra bien… me alegro mucho.

– _Ya falta poco, Saki… falta poco para ir a derrotar a ese infeliz y traerte de vuelta a Japón con los demás que te esperan ansiosos._

Seiko y Saki hablaban por el mismo transmisor de Frederic, dándole noticias de la mejoría de Emmet así como también de la final del torneo que decidiría el destino de la chica: o sumida cautiva con Elliott, o libre y desatada por Seiko.

– Solo ten cuidado… esa loca coreana está recuperada y también estará presente – hablaba Saki con preocupación.

– _Tranquila, solo me enfoco en Elliott y nadie más_ – comentó Seiko en tono tranquilizador.

– Pero aun así debes tener cuidado Seiko, no quiero que seas imprudente y…

Seiko oyó que Saki se quedaba muda de la nada aunque cómo era posible si apenas los dos hablaban de lo más normal. A menos que… ¡No!

Solo escuchar ese maldito nombre gatilló todo, que de su amada salieran esas palabras significaba una sola cosa: su memoria había regresado y además platicando en secreto con ese desgraciado. Elliott entraba a la habitación de Saki cuando logró divisar el transmisor que tenía en sus manos y auriculares. Estaba furioso, quizás cuanto tiempo estuvieron comunicados y a sus espaldas.

– _¿Saki? ¡Responde Saki! ¡Saki por favor, dime que estás bien!_

Seiko gritaba por el auricular para cerciorarse de que la peliazul dijera algo, pero en vez de ayudar lo empeoraba más porque Elliott escuchaba su voz al otro lado de la línea, confirmando más que ambos estaban juntos y hablando a escondidas.

– Elliott… – Saki miraba aterrada, había sido descubierta e _in fraganti_ por Elliott _[1]_ , no podía ocultar más y claro. Elliott era temible cuando se trataba de traiciones.

El inglés tomó el auricular y simplemente rió.

– Así que finalmente descubrí el tonto juego que tenías con mi amada.

– _¿Esa voz? ¡Elliott! "¡maldita sea! ¡Nos descubrió!" Escúchame bien, Damon… no le hagas nada a Saki. Esto es entre tú y yo y…_

– ¡Cállate! – la expresión de Elliott cambió a furia y molestia clara. Saki quiso arrancar, pero el peliazul la tomó bruscamente del brazo y continuó hablando – ¡Infeliz… te burlabas de mí! ¡Querías pasarte de listo conmigo y luego…!

Elliott se quedó en silencio absoluto, como si estuviese pensando en un próximo plan cuando una idea brillante se le ocurrió en su cabeza. Sonrió maléficamente cuando volvió a tomar el auricular.

– No, mejor dicho… te espero en los quince días restantes, marginal. Y ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido como adelantarte a nuestro combate o pasará algo mucho peor aun – acto seguido, Elliott destruyó el transmisor provocando la desesperación en Seiko.

– Qué harás Elliott… no quiero que… – Saki cambió del terror al miedo, pero Elliott la estaba abrazando sin dañarla.

Saki sentía que el abrazo de Elliott era cálido, pues conocía gran parte de su vida y también los traumas que sufrió en la niñez, pero la última vez que hizo caso a Elliott terminó confundida y además desmayada con sus recuerdos borrados. Intentó zafarse, pero lo único que sintió después de eso fue que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente hasta no tener ningún tipo de sensación y visibilidad, cayendo en los brazos de Elliott.

– Lo lamento, querida… pero debo hacer esto.

* * *

– ¿Saki? ¡Saki! No puede ser… ¡ese desgraciado algo le hará algo si no voy!

Seiko sabía que debía ir, pero la amenaza posterior de Elliott lo hizo pensar más. ¿Valdría toda la pena ir a buscar a Saki sabiendo que Elliott no tiene piedad con nadie y que siempre cumple con su cometido? El japonés decidió no ser estúpido y les hizo saber a todos lo sucedido. En los mismos quince días Elliott se encontró más tranquilo con su obra recién hecha, sumado a las risas diabólicas de Juri Han y de otra persona más. Seiko en cambio decidió entrenar a último momento con Oro y Mel en una sola técnica restante que faltaba, pues la información del Psycho Slasher a manos de Emmet lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo para encontrar una forma de combatir un corte mortal con otro corte mortal.

Era el momento clave y las dos semanas y un día pasaron con rapidez cuando llegó el día límite en que Seiko debía viajar a Inglaterra al desafío de Elliott. Se venía el combate final y a la vez mostraría los resultados de su entrenamiento en tierras olímpicas para derrotar a Damon y rescatar a Saki quien después de ser descubierta por Elliott, no tuvo más contacto con ella. Seiko arreglaba sus cosas porque una avioneta estaría esperándolo en el aeropuerto de Japón para su última parada en Londres, específicamente en la mansión Damon donde debería estar en el jueguito de Elliott y si lo iba a derrotar, pues que sea en sus propios términos.

Ryu, Sakura, Ken y Eliza lo despidieron en casa, claro que los dos primeros querían demostrar ser los fuertes pero no, la pelea era de su hijo y él era el dueño de forjar su propio destino que soltaron unas lágrimas después de haberse marchado. Igual Cassandra quien estaba ahí esperando el regreso con su hija.

Peto antes de irse al aeropuerto, debía pasar al orfanato de los Nozomi donde estaban las dos Femme Fatale restantes descansando porque aun no se recuperaba Emmet. Seiko les dijo a Mel y Ryoko que no entraran, que debía ir él solo a despedirlas. Mai reconoció a Seiko e incluso lo observó bastante más maduro que de costumbre, así que lo hizo pasar cuando saludó a los niños y pasó directamente al ex-cuarto de Saki donde estaba comiendo la pelirroja en compañía de Claire. Emmet aun tenía problemas para moverse, pero del tren superior hacia arriba estaba normal y recuperada.

– Hola chicas, lamento interrumpirles pero venía a despedirme de ustedes – entró Seiko mientras veía a Emmet comer una sopa de pollo, pues después de una semana debía seguir comiendo sano. Además notó los vendajes en ella y que algunas heridas estaban cicatrizando de buena manera.

– Hola Seiko – hablaron ambas al unísono. Sin embargo, fue Claire quien interrumpió después – sí, ya sabíamos que debías marcharte a Londres.

– Solo ten cuidado de su Psycho Slasher… es prácticamente imbloqueable y no hay forma de evadirlo – advertía Emmet, la primera víctima de la cuchillada Damon.

Seiko por el contrario se quedó pensando en algo importante cuando la pelirroja mencionó el peligro del Psycho Slasher de Elliott, además de que ese silencio extrañó a las dos chicas que se quedaban mirándolo como si hubiese descubierto algo que nadie debía saber. Emmet dejó en el velador la sopa recién terminada para poner su atención en el distraído japonés.

– Bueno, debo irme. Y gracias Emmet por darme los detalles antes – agradeció Seiko volviendo en sí.

– Derrótalo y tráela de vuelta – señaló Emmet.

– Acaba don Damon y regresa con Saki – agregó Claire.

Seiko dejó tirado su morral, se acercó a Emmet lentamente e inesperadamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos que causó impacto en ambas chicas… ¡¿la iba a besar?! Pero sucedió. Cerró sus ojos y besó en los labios a la pelirroja que amplió sus ojos como platos por la reacción y por supuesto, podía golpearlo porque no le gustaban los chicos y porque además había confesado a Claire. Emmet luego comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el beso, como si algo más estuviese ocultando Seiko y que nadie debía saber. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. La Femme Fatale no comprendió el motivo, pero sabía que él debía ir a pelear contra Elliott que le correspondió el beso, moviendo sus labios con los del japonés por quince segundos, suficientes para Seiko donde Emmet trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Después llegaría otra sorpresa. Se acercó a Claire y repitió la misma acción con el beso, moviendo sus labios donde la castaña experimentaba una sensación igual, algo que Seiko ocultaba. Claire también intentaba insinuarle a Seiko muchas veces pero en sentido de broma y puede que Seiko hiciera esto antes de marcharse como un regalo y para armarse de valor para el combate contra Elliott. ¿Pero entonces por qué beso a Emmet también? Claire no dudó, beso a Seiko con la misma euforia por los mismos quince segundos.

Una vez que se separó de Claire, las dos Femme lo quedaban mirando fijamente con la facción de sorpresa en sus rostros, obvio que la castaña seguía recuperando el aliento después del beso.

– Lamento lo que hice chicas, pero no debía ir a pelear sin antes despedirme de ustedes. Por favor… – Seiko juntaba sus manos con las de Claire y Emmet – cuiden a Saki y no dejen que sufra.

Ambas en shock observaban como Seiko se despedía de Mai en reverencia y de los niños para irse de vuelta a casa donde su familia lo esperaba. Una vez que se fue, ambas reaccionaron y procesaron toda la información: Seiko besó a una lesbiana y a una bisexual que estaba enamorada de una chica, pensaban ambas jóvenes coordinadas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Lo hizo para despedirse antes de pelear contra Damon? Y si lo hizo, ¿qué pasaría con Saki una vez que se enterase de esto?

– No puedo creerlo… – Claire comentaba con incredulidad tocándose los labios. Ella se insinuaba a las personas y técnicamente Seiko le "robó" un beso. Increíble, era la primera vez que a Claire le robaban un beso.

– Sí… y ambas le correspondimos el beso – agregó Emmet quien también posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios – pero es extraño… sentí algo muy anormal en el beso. Es decir… no malentiendas, es bueno que mi primer beso con un chico sea alguien de confianza y si me gustó, pero… – Emmet no quería dar más detalles pensando en que Claire se sentía incómoda, pero ella asintió a su ahora novia.

– No, Emmet… no te equivocas. Tuve la misma sensación cuando me besó, – se sumó la castaña – además no le preocupó si Saki se enterara de lo que nos hizo, era como si…

Ambas chicas lo comprendieron bien y sus rostros cambiaron de confusión al terror. Seiko no las besó como despedida para darse valor y fuerzas para enfrentar a Elliott, sino porque…

…

Mel y Ryoko lo esperaron afuera del orfanato y decidieron acompañarlo al aeropuerto para dejarlo y volver a la casa de los Kasugano donde esperarían ansiosos su regreso… excepto Mel quien sabía perfectamente que una tragedia podía ocurrir en esa pelea. Seiko y Elliott iban a pelear a muerte. El japonés no tenía más opción y como todo Ansatsuken respondió con que "si no es su vida, es la mía".

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde increíblemente todos sus amigos estaban esperándolo para darle el adiós a Londres. Feiling, Dicky, Han, Frederic, Lauren, Kumiko, Svetlana, Tabata, los Bogard, los Kusanagi, los Yagami, los Crimson, los Dash… todos. Literalmente todos fueron a verlo, incluyendo a Lee quien estaba junto a una chica de color castaño y rizos al costado. Era increíble, la había encontrado por fin después de años sin saber su paradero y tal como Mel se lo señaló: Jan estaba a cargo de un orfanato en Esaka y explicó todo lo sucedido. Lo comprendió y tiempo después volvió a la tutela de Kim quien también entendió todo el duro proceso que había pasado. Iban a agradecerle.

– No era necesario que vinieran – se avergonzaba Seiko mientras se rascaba la nuca – de veras.

– Claro que era necesario si eres el único que lo puede derrotar, así que no te quejes y al menos agradece que perdimos tiempo para despedirte – regañaba Kazuo fingiendo ofensa.

– Además debíamos hacerte saber que contarás con nuestras fuerzas como siempre, así que suerte y ve por ellos – hablaba Dicky, esta vez con Bryan tomando su mano.

– Insisto en que no debían molestarse – inquiría el japonés con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – además tengo que estar a tiempo allá.

– Por lo mismo, viejo – se sumaba el mayor de los Kusanagi – si era necesario venir, ahora ve que estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Las palabras de Sho calaban en la cabeza de Seiko: "estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos", pero en vez de preocuparse les dio una sonrisa de aquellas en que todos los problemas desaparecían. Cada uno de los chicos le daba el último aliento de apoyo para salir triunfante. Solo quedaban Ryoko y Mel cuando Seiko se despidió de su hermana.

– Sé fuerte y protege a papá y a mamá en mi ausencia – el japonés abrazaba a Ryoko dando sus últimas palabras.

– Lo haré… gana, onii-chan – Ryoko correspondía el abrazo cuando se separó de él. Quedaba Mel.

Ambos dragones se miraban, notando como el viento soplaba sobre sus cuerpos. Un choque de puños era necesario, pero nadie se explicó el por qué después Mel abrazó a Seiko de la nada. El joven de viento sabía que el americano conocía toda la verdad, de que algo trágico ocurriría y solo él mantendría este secreto.

– Protege a mi hermana, a toda costa… y hazla feliz – dijo Seiko en susurros y correspondiendo el abrazo.

– Solo asegúrate de acabar con Elliott, preocúpate de eso y de nada más – respondió Mel en el mismo susurro.

Seiko se subía a la avioneta de los Damon y conforme el vehículo aéreo desaparecía de la vista de todos, los chicos se enfocaban en que saliera triunfante. Pero Mel no esperaba eso, esperaba también un milagro adicional.

Sobrevolaba el continente asiático y europeo con la avioneta de los Damon donde el piloto lo llevaría a la mansión de Elliott, escenario de la gran final. El inglés por su parte ordenaba limpiar el mismo salón para recibir al maldito marginal y darle la bienvenida que se merece con una sorpresita más.

Fueron muchas horas de viaje y Seiko apenas descendió, caminaba por el vasto jardín delantero de los Damon que parecían cientos de metros de distancia hasta llegar a la puerta principal. No necesito dar un grito de llegada, la puerta se abría sola cuando Seiko alcanzo a ver el salón de la gran mansión Damon: miles de cuadros, cortinas de tela, decoración digna de un niño rico, candelabros y luces arriba como todo castillo medieval, un piso burdeos reluciente, sillones rojos con motivos dorados y dos escaleras que unían a un balcón el cual estaba justamente Elliott con Juri Han. Atrás de ambos había un cuadro de una mujer con vestido blanco formal cuya mirada tenía parecido al inglés. Era Chrystal White, su madre fallecida.

– Ya estoy acá como querías, ¡¿Ahora dime dónde mierda está Saki?! – exclamaba Seiko con su morral blanco, gi habitual y descalzo, solo que aun tenía su cinta blanca y guantes rojos normales.

– Primero, bienvenido marginal que falta de educación la tuya, pero que se puede esperar de alguien como tú – decía Elliott desde el balcón gigante mientras Seiko estaba a los pies del interior del salón de la mansión Damon. – Segundo… verás, Hoshi… le prometí a mi amada no lastimarte, pero lamentablemente no me dejó otra opción y tenía que disciplinarla.

– ¡¿Disciplinarla?! – Cuestionaba Seiko quien al escuchar eso su facción cambió a una de ira – ¡Si le tocaste un solo pelo, juro que te haré pedazos!

– No la toqué, claro… solo respóndeme esto: ¿Recuerdas a Enero? ¿Satsuki? ¿Decapre? ¿Fervier? ¿Xiayu? ¿Yiayu? ¿Noembelu? ¿Santum? ¿A las mismas Juni y Juli? ¿Marz? ¿April? ¿A la misma Cammy? – preguntaba Elliott antes de comenzar con todo.

– Las antiguas Dolls de Bison… ¿¡Qué tienen que ver con Saki!?

– Déjate querido… – exclamaba Juri con risa diabólica – está para comérsela. Si no quieres, por supuesto je je…

– Claro que tiene que ver mucho, idiota… porque haré un cambio de reglas en estos momentos. ¡Aparece en estos momentos para que este mal nacido vea tu verdadera naturaleza!

Aparecía una chica con traje de formal parecido al de Elliott, solo que tenía una falda negra cono diferencia. Una vara de adamantio, medias negras y ojos totalmente rojos, de cabello azul, sus caderas anchas, y un broche de mariposa azul en el cabello. No, no, no, no. No podía ser ella. Era imposible que fuese ella misma. Seiko reconocería aquella mirada y personalidad sádicas, como si un demonio se hubiese apoderado de su mente y alma por completos. Una mirada de risa endiablada irreconocible y cuya aura homicida llena de maldad… era Saki… era Saki Nozomi completamente en la oscuridad.

– ¡Déjame presentarte a "CY"! ¡LA VERDADERA SAKI NOZOMI! ¡HA HA HA! – reía diabólicamente Elliott mientras Seiko solo tenía pensado hacerlo sufrir por todo el daño… en especial este.

– Maldito hijo de puta… Elliott… – el japonés encrespaba puños tan fuerte que parecía romperse la palma con sus uñas de la impotencia – ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO HICISTE?! – preguntó Seiko casi dando un vozarrón tan grande que rompería el vidrio de la mansión Damon.

– ¡Simple: utilicé el Psycho Power para distorsionar su mente! ¡Tu muerte es lo único que desea en esta vida! – Elliott no dejaba de reír como si disfrutara de la muerte más perfecta… claro, era esta.

– No, puede ser… – Seiko miraba atónito a Saki… o mejor dicho a Cy. La muerte perfecta era esta, tal cual se lo hizo saber por haber tenido en secreto esta conversación ella – Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de llegar a este límite…

Seiko no podía comprenderlo, ni siquiera podía reconocer a Saki con esa mirada fría y poseída, el Psycho Power se había apoderado de toda su humanidad y el japonés encrespaba más aun sus puños de solo rabia.

– ¡Maldita seas, Elliott! ¡Ahora si me las pagarás! _¡Hadōken!_

Con una velocidad sorprendente, "Cy" se interponía en la onda de Seiko y usando su vara desviaba la energía hasta simplemente la nada misma.

– ¿¡Qué demonios!? – No solo eso, la velocidad de Saki había aumentado considerablemente e incluso igualando a la de Mel que de por sí ya era más rápido que él – ¡Saki reacciona! ¡Está controlando tu mente!

– ¿Saki? – Cuestionaba ahora la chica oscura – Yo soy Cy, honey… es tiempo de bailaar~ he he… – y no solo eso, sus palabras alargadas y risas leves indicaban que ella si tenía pensado matarlo.

La risa diabólica de Saki era notoria, estaba manipulada por Elliott. Seiko preguntaba qué demonios habrá hecho Elliott para hacer que Saki pasara de amarlo a asesinarlo sin problemas. – _"Rosalie… es lógico que la haya usado, y además también para borrar sus recuerdos antes…"_ – fue lo que concluyó Seiko, bastante ingenioso para Damon usar la patética excusa de que si estuviese viva no pasaría nada de eso.

– Esta es la muerte perfecta que te mencioné, indigno. ¡Esto pasa por provocar a Elliott Damon! ¡Tu propia amada te mandará al infierno! – reía Elliott formando una especie de dominación con su mano derecha en el aire – Además… ¡¿Serías capaz de lastimar a la persona que tanto amas!? ¡HA HA HA HA!

– Maldito… la final no te importaba sino lo que yo podía hacer. Utilizaste el nombre de Street Fighter solo para tenerme aquí… – dedujo Seiko.

– Claro que sí, ¿acaso Bison y Gill no hicieron lo mismo? Quería comprobar tu fuerza y me sorprendió tu nuevo poder, pero para eso no perdí el tiempo y cada uno de tus amiguitos a quienes enfrenté sufrieron mi furia solo para encontrar tácticas para derrotarte ¡Simple! ¡Eran mis conejillos de indias! – Comentó Elliott causando la sospesa en Seiko – ¡usé el torneo para estudiarte y conozco todas y cada una de tus técnicas!

Seiko estaba en una disyuntiva peor a la decisión de amar a Rosalie o a Saki: Saki con el Psycho Power era su oponente. Primero la ama y Elliott tiene razón, ¿acaso la lastimaría? Ni siquiera ha querido combatir contra ella en el pasado por lo mismo. Segundo, ¿no pelearía? Claro, era obvio que Elliott lo haría combatir contra ella a toda costa y como hijo de Ryu y nieto de Gouki, pelear era su prioridad número uno en su vida. Ken y Sakura… Sakura, su madre incluso ha tenido que pelear contra Ryu para sacarlo del Satsui no Hado cuando no había opción alguna. Al hacerlo, Ryu incluso desistiría de pelear y Sakura no se lo perdonaría. No, se enojaría con él porque pelear es su esencia y Ryu no lo abandonaría porque ahora son algo más que maestro y alumna. Ryu lo entendió. Lo mismo pasó cuando su madre tenía el Satsui no Hado y su padre también tuvo que enfrentarla.

Ryu y Sakura además de amarse, se prometieron pelear con todas sus fuerzas si el otro estaba manipulado por el Satsui no Hado. Esa era la prueba máxima y Saki lo amaba de verdad, sí era amado por Saki. Seiko supo entonces: Saki no le perdonaría por ningún motivo no pelear, además, Elliott dijo que conocía todas sus técnicas…

– " _Excepto dos técnicas que tengo preparadas para matarte de una vez por todas"_ – decía Seiko en su propia mente – Es cierto… ¡Ya lo decidí, Elliott!

Seiko entendió la situación de su familia e inmediatamente sacó la cinta blanca que le dio a Rosalie para atársela a su brazo, los guantes del torneo S.I.N., el obi con el lema del gran Takeda Shingen y la cinta roja "del triunfo" que heredó de Ken a Ryu, de su padre a su madre y de vuelta al maestro dragón para dársela en sus manos. Se la ató con los ojos cerrados para preparase al combate. Ver a Seiko con el karategi, todo el implemento, la cinta roja flameante ante el viento que entraba por las ventanas de la mansión Damon y su postura era como ver al mismísimo Ryu encarnado en sus puños. Seiko ya estaba decidido – Muy bien. Si no puedo hacerte regresar por las buenas, Saki… ¡tendré que hacerlo con mis puños y por las malas! – Seiko daba el tremendo pisotón a tierra y tomaba una postura nueva de guardia: manos no empuñadas con leve levantamiento de dedos como si fuesen garras. Era la pose de su abuelo, Gouki.

La pelea final comenzaba ahora.

 _¡Shinkuu… Hadoookeeen!_

* * *

 _ **[1] Aforismo latino que significa "en el lugar y cometiendo el hecho". Vulgarmente se dice "con las manos en la masa". Se asmilla a los delitos jurídicos.**_

 _ **Una de las escenas vistas se relatará en el epílogo segundo y tiene que ver con el reencuentro de Lee y Jan. Sin embargo, quedan solo tres capítulos para el fin del fic y el siguiente se dividirá en cuatro partes. El título se llamará "The Last Battle".**_

 _ **¿Saki manipulada? Elliott, por eso te considero mi mejor villano de toda la historia de FF :3 en el capítulo siguiente Elliott explicará cómo.**_

 _ **Las reglas cambiaron y Seiko deberá enfrentar a ambos, ¿qué sorpresas traerá una pelea que se reeditas después de casi 500 años?**_

 _ **Les gustó?: review para agradecer.**_

 _ **No les gustó?: review para criticar y ayudar a mejorar.**_

 _ **Nos vemos hasta los últimos capítulos de FF III – Sutoraiku Bakku. Bon Voyage~~!**_


	20. Intermedio a la final - Seiko biografía

_**Si tengo un error de traducción, háganmelo saber porque conozco la mayoría sin problemas, solo algunos me costó adecuarlos.**_

* * *

 _ **Future Fighters III – Sutoraiku Bakku**_

 _ **Primer Intermedio de "The Last Battle", la Final de Street Fighter VI**_

 _ **Hoshi Seiko  
(**_ _ホシ • セイコー_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _ **Apodos:**_ "Príncipe del Caos", "el Dragón de Viento Ansatsuken, Seiko", "Seikokoro" por Sakura y posteriormente por Saki.

 _ **Edad:**_ 21 años.

 _ **Altura:**_ 1, 80 cm _._

 _ **Peso:**_ 70 kg.

 _ **Fecha de Nacimiento:**_ 20 de enero.

 _ **Lugar de Nacimiento:**_ Setagaya, Tokio, Japón.

 _ **Familia [*]:**_ Ryu Hoshi (padre), Sakura Hoshi –ex-Kasugano– (madre), Ryoko Hoshi (hermana menor), Tsukushi Kasugano (tío materno), Gouki (abuelo paterno fallecido), Sayaka Hoshi (abuela paterna fallecida), Goutetsu Hoshi (bisabuelo materno fallecido) y Gouken (tío abuelo fallecido)

 _ **Relación amorosa:**_ Rosalie (relación pasajera), actualmente tiene interés amoroso en Saki.

 _ **Gustos:**_ Videojuegos, hacer bromas, música, pelear con oponentes fuertes, las caderas de Saki (tiene su lado pervertido), deportes.

 _ **Disgustos:**_ Mentiras, Satsui no Hadō, Psycho Power, Bison, matemáticas, estudiar, aracnofobia heredada de Ryu (niveles extremos).

 _ **Ocupación:**_ miembro y descendiente de la antigua familia legendaria Ansatsuken-ryu y futuro heredero / estudiante de la universidad de Tokio en suspensión, primer año, área de deportes.

 _ **Estilo de pelea:**_ _artes marciales ancestrales Ansatsuken-ryu._

 _ **Estatus actual:**_ Participa en el torneo Street Fighter VI organizado por Elliott, se encuentra en la final.

 _ **[*]**_ _El apellido Hoshi se remite a la mala película de Van Damme y Raúl Julia (SF la Última Batalla en 1994) Acá solo se usa como pretexto de la posterior historia de Cybile y su repercusión en el destino de Seiko. En los fics, Ryu adopta el apellido de Sayaka y no de Gouki._

* * *

 _ **SEIKO A LO LARGO DE LA SAGA:**_

Es un joven castaño de ojos avellanas e hijo mayor de Ryu y Sakura, es el heredero de las artes marciales del puño asesino Ansatsuken que sus antepasados Goutetsu, Gouken y su abuelo Gouki conllevaron. Gracias a este último y por su padre Ryu, Seiko también posee el Satsui no Hado.

Nació cuatro años después del matrimonio entre sus padres, siendo revoltoso y desordenado pero de corazón noble y luchador desde los cuatro como ninguno, es la viva imagen de Ryu combatiendo y de Sakura sonriendo. De viaje en Estados Unidos a los cinco años, conoce a Mel Masters, su mejor amigo y rival.

 _FUTURE FIGHTERS – LEGACY:_ Forma parte del antiguo proyecto Justice en Taiyo junto con Mel, Feiling y Dicky al tener los diecisiete años de edad donde conoce a Rosalie del cual se enamora a primera vista. Parte del proyecto era averiguar desapariciones de ciertos alumnos similares a las que hizo Kurow en el pasado. Rosalie se les une y comienzan a investigar en secreto con Kyoko, la nueva directora de Taiyo, Natsu Ayuhara como maestra de deportes y Kyosuke Kagami, el nuevo maestro de ciencias.

Pasaban los días y cuatro estudiantes nuevos llegaban con el fin de ver a Rosalie: Ricardo, Shizuoka, Lee y Mike. Seiko y Mel cuestionan la llegada de ellos y claro, pelean contra los cuatro a los cuales Rosalie se suma al duo Ansatsuken cuando Seiko advierte el cambio de color de su cabello del violeta al rojo cuando lucha. Tiempo después conoce a Saki Nozomi quien salva a Ryoko de un accidente automovilístico y más tarde a Elliott Damon con quien tendría una pequeña rivalidad por el tema de amistad a Saki. A su vez, sus sentimientos hacia Rosalie crecen y viceversa hasta enamorarse por completo.

Por culpa de un malentendido amoroso entre Ryoko, Mel y Feiling, Seiko pelea con su mejor amigo por la forma de tratar a su hermana y engañarla, a lo cual también se conoce uno de sus tantos episodios con el Satsui no Hado _[o]_ puesto que al igual que Gouki y Ryu, él también lo poseía y además Mel lo provocó al combatir. Después de estar separados (incluyendo sus padres por poco tiempo), Mel es atacado por los cuatro estudiantes que luego se harían llamar _"Los Cuatro Emperadores de Shadaloo"_ y secuestran a Ryoko y Rosalie, luego Seiko y Ryu llevan al americano al hospital donde también hacen las paces cuando Feiling confiesa toda la verdad.

Seiko y Mel deciden ir a Tailandia a rescatarlas al antiguo punto 48601 de Shadaloo, pero sabían que no podrían derrotarlos y acuden a la ayuda de Sagat y Oro quienes les cuentan el secreto del _Mu no Hado_ (Poder de la Nada) en sus elementos viento y fuego. Luego avanzan a la base y pelean contra los cuatro jóvenes, de paso enterándose que tres de ellos estaban manipulados por el Psycho Power y que Rosalie era la huésped de Bison quien regresa haciendo acto de presencia, pero siendo derrotado con ambos poderes de la nada del viento y fuego en un Souryu Metsu Hadoken ayudados por el ya enmendado Gouki en el más allá y rescatando a Rosalie con Ryoko junto a Mel. Rosalie debía partir del lugar para no poner la vida de Seiko en peligro, puesto que el él no sabía que ella debía morir, a lo cual se dieron un beso que terminó siendo el primero en sus vidas, pero también el último. Seiko y Mel durante esa estadía se involucraron con peleas ante pandilleros sin saber bien el motivo de ellos, presuntamente tenían conexiones con Shadaloo.

 _FUTURE FIGHTERS II – RETURNS:_ Un año después en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños se entera que Rosalie es asesinada por Elliott en Génova, cosa que provoca el Satsui no Hado en su interior y luego las constantes discusiones con Saki. Luego llega Morrigan derrotada y exiliada del Makai a manos de Pierre Maximoff, hijo bastardo de Demitri y que además mató tanto al vampiro como también a Jedah Dohma.

Al llegar a Tokio y del ataque de Pierre, Saki logra calmarlo y es en ese momento en que Seiko entra en un debate personal: enamorarse de dos chicas al mismo tiempo, pero que con ayuda de Kyosuke logró resolver.

Más tarde confiesa sus sentimientos a Saki en el dojo Ansatsuken, lo cual con un beso de ambos y correspondido por parte de ella provoca la ira de Elliott y su cambio de planes a mas personales, incendiando el castillo de Suzaku para provocar el nacimiento completo del Satsui no Hado por completo donde Raptor aparece para llevarse a Seiko por el interés de Pierre de abrir un nuevo portal desde el Makai hacia la tierra con los poderes del Satsui no Hado y del Psycho Power juntos, pero Seiko termina por asesinar a Raptor con la técnica prohibida del Ansatsuken: el _"Shun Goku Satsu"_ que Saki presencia. Elliott es vencido por un Metsu Shōryūken cuando Rosalie comienza a hablarle a Seiko desde el otro mundo.

Más tarde Seiko descubre que Pierre secuestra a Saki y decide unirse con Elliott a rescatarla, venciendo a Maximoff con el Shin Mu no Hado –"Verdadero" Poder de la Nada– utilizando el poder del _"Messatsu Ryu Koku Hadoken"_ y recibiendo más tarde de la fiesta de fin de año de Mel, la confesión de Saki de haberse enamorarse de su persona, con lo que asumen una relación de amantes porque Elliott seguía rondando. Días después, Seiko se entera por una carta que Saki lo utilizó, sin saber que ella quiso protegerlo de una amenaza anterior de Elliott. Decepcionado, con el espíritu de pelea destrozado y sin ánimos algunos. Conoce a de Emmet, miembro y líder de la triada de "Femme Fatale" con Saki y Claire., con la cual tiene inconvenientes que de no ser por Sho y Mel estaría más acabado. Meses después del ascenso de Black Hands, Seiko comienza a tener sueños extraños, conociendo a la real Cybile y también a un caballero protector el cual Cybile alejó para protegerlo cuyo nombre era William. Al despertar, ese William y Philipp el rey tirano, mueren en combate por Cybile que también murió más tarde y las coincidencias físicas y de técnicas impactan a Seiko, dándose cuenta que Saki siempre lo amó y quiso protegerlo como prioridad por sobre su libertad. Allí Seiko recupera su espíritu de pelea y decide hacer un último viaje en solitario para rescatarla de Elliott.

 _FUTURE FIGHTERS III – SUTORAIKU BAKKU:_ Seiko se exilia por un año a Grecia para despertar el _"Mu Ho-o no Hado"_ ( _Poder de la Nada del Fénix_ , el mismo que Ryu usó para derrotar a Gouki 25 años atrás en _"El Fin de la Senda"_ ) y volver a enfrentar a Elliott, descubriendo además el libro original de Cybile que resulta ser una historia real en Inglaterra, donde Saki resulta ser la descendiente de la misma princesa y William el guerrero entrenado por un maestro de apellido Hoshi que resultaba ser también el antepasado de Seiko, siendo este último un nuevo guerrero Ansatsuken legendario porque el arte del puño asesino cobraba bastante vida desde la época medieval e incluso antes de ella.

Regresa a Japón después de más de un año alejado y salva a Emmet y Claire de Balrog, amenazándolo con utilizar el Shun Goku Satsu si no informa a Elliott de la situación. Más tarde, Seiko se vería las caras con Damon y enterándose de paso que Elliott organizaba un torneo Street Fighter y que había suprimido los recuerdos de Saki como si jamás hubiese salido de Londres. Elliott al ver que Mel también sobreviviera, ordena a Balrog atacar a Seiko, pero esta vez no tendría la misma compasión pasada y termina por asesinar al boxeador de Las Vegas con el Shun Goku Satsu.

Luego le cuenta a Ryu la verdad, pero este se indigna por que Seiko ejecutó la técnica prohibida y decide combatir contra su propio hijo para impedirle ir al torneo y es en donde padre e hijo se enteran de los motivos de cada uno. Seiko quería disputar su propia batalla para proteger a los suyos y Ryu quería protegerlo de morir en una pelea sin sentido. Finalmente en empate, Ryu decide entregarle los implementos de lucha utilizados en los tres torneos pasados: los guantes rojos de con escrito en las muñecas, el obi del Fuu Rin Ka Zan y además su cinta roja atada a la cabeza de los torneos de S.I.N, 3rd Strike de la Hermandad y V de Bison –este último lo mencionaré como crónica más adelante– para que Seiko pelee en el torneo como corresponde. Ahora clasificó a la final del torneo Street Fighter para derrotar a Elliott y rescatar a Saki, venciendo en el camino a Kazuo Yagami (primera ronda), Olivier Crimson (segunda ronda), Zachary Sparks (cuartos de final) y Mel Masters (semifinal).

Actualmente Seiko controla en gran parte (no del todo) el arte del Satsui no Hado sin perder su humanidad con su entrenamiento en Grecia gracias a Oro, Dhalsim, Sagat y Rose por casi más de un año sin conexión.

* * *

 _ **MOVE SET DE SEIKO HOSHI A LO LARGO DE TODA LA SAGA DE FUTURE FIGHTERS**_

Seiko no posee target combos debido a que es un atacante ofensivo con la potencia de Ryu y la combinación de técnicas sucesivas de Gouki.

 _ **1.- Movimientos especiales:**_

 _ **-Hadōken (Surge Fist / Golpe Aural):**_ Movimiento básico del arte Ansatsuken. Como Gouken, Ryu, Ken, Gouki y Sakura, Seiko concentra ki azul en sus manos y lo lanza como proyectil. A su vez, tiene variaciones heredadas de su abuelo (Gouki) y padre (Ryu):

 _ **\- Gō Hadōken (Great Surge Fist / Gran Golpe Aural):**_ Variación del Hadoken heredada de Gouki tras entrenar en Grecia. Seiko amplia la potencia de su Hadoken al doble y la luz emitida es más brillante. Conecta 2 hits.

 _ **\- Shakunetsu Hadōken (Scorching Surge Fist / Golpe Aural Abrasador):**_ Variación del Hadoken heredada de Ryu y mejorada a partir de Gouki. Seiko Ejecuta un Hadoken pero diferencia del normal, este es rodeado con energía de fuego. Conecta 3 hits.

 _ **\- Gorai Hadōken (Roaring Thunder Surge Fist / Golpe Aural del Rugiente Trueno):**_ Variación del Hadoken heredada de Gouki que aprendió en Grecia. Seiko concentra la misma energía del Shakunetsu, pero esta vez son ondas eléctricas las que lo rodean. Conecta 3 Hits. Su base se remite a Oni en SSF IV.

 _ **-Gō Shōryūken (Great Rising Dragon Fist / Gran Golpe Ascendente del Dragón):**_ Segundo movimiento básico del Ansatsuken y que según muchos, es el que "alza montañas". Basado más en la variación de potencia que poseen Ken o Gouki. Es un golpe ascendente de puño con salto y mandando al rival en el aire. Varía de 1, 2 o 3 hits según la potencia.

 _ **\- Hadō Gō Shōryūken (Surge Great Rising Dragon Fist / Gran Golpe Aural Ascendente del Dragón):**_ Variación del Shōryūken basada en los entrenamientos con Ryu y el Mu no Hado. Seiko ejecuta el mismo Shōryūken pero ahora salen auras azules en su puño ascendente. Conecta 6 hits. Aparece en el juego de Marvel vs Capcom 3 en Ryu y su versión Ultimate.

 _ **-Tatsumaki Zankūkyaku (Hurricane Slash Kick / Patada Huracán Cortante):**_ Tercer movimiento básico del Ansatsuken y basado en las patadas tornado de Gouki. Seiko lo aprendió en Grecia. Seiko se alza en el aire en avance horizontal como un helicóptero y ejecuta sus patadas las cuales varían en el derribe entre 1-3 hits. Seiko prefiere con un solo derribe para combinar con su Go Shōryūken o su Shakunetsu Hadoken.

 _ **\- Senpū Tatsumaki (Tornado Hurricane / Tornado Huracán):**_ Variación de la original Tatsumaki Senpukyaku de Ryu que ejecuta en el mismo sitio y que permite utilizar los proyectiles del Hadoken en continuación. Conecta 5 hits.

 _ **\- Jodan Sokouto Geri (High-Level Foot Edge Kick / Patada Afilada de Alto nivel con el Canto):**_ Técnica heredada de Ryu en el torneo 3rd Strike de la hermandad de Gill. Es una patada extendida en forma horizontal que golpea con el canto del pie. Su versión ex puede hacer rebotar al rival una vez lanzado hacia cualquier objetivo sin caer del suelo.

 _ **-Tenmakujinkyaku (Sky Demon Air Blade Kick / Patada Área Cuchilla del Demonio en los Cielos):**_ Técnica única del Ansatsuken donde se salta en forma de arco y al llegar a la cúspide, se ejecuta una patada con el canto del pie. Única de Gouki, Evil Ryu y Gouken.

 _ **-Ashura Senkuu (Ashura Teleport / Teletransportación de Ashura [1]):**_ Técnica exclusiva del Satsui no Hado pero que Seiko dominó en Grecia. Ejecuta la posición de jinete Ansatsuken y se desplaza con rapidez, desapareciendo hacia otro lugar.

 _ **-Ryusōkyaku (Axe Dragon Kick / Patada Hacha de Dragón):**_ Patada en forma de hacha que aprendió de Ken y que Evil Ryu tenía en su arsenal antes de Masters. Esta técnica tiene dos variaciones: la terrestre que ejecuta Evil Ryu en la saga SSF IV y la de Ken que es finish de la Tatsumaki Senpukyaku en los Marvel vs. Series. Seiko utiliza ambas versiones.

 _ **-Hyakkishu (100 Demon / Cien Demonios [2]):**_ Técnica de Demonio basada en los ataques de Gouki aéreos que Seiko aprendió en Grecia. Estos tienen 6 variaciones:

 _ **\- Hyakki Gō Shō (100 Demon Great Rising / Gran Ascenso de los cien Demonios):**_ Hyakkishu de Seiko donde ejecuta un golpe con el canto de la mano al rival para derribarlo.

 _ **\- Hyakki Gō Jin (100 Demon Great Blade / Gran Cuchilla de los Cien Demonios):**_ Hyakkishu de Seiko que llega a la cima del arco y ejecuta la Tenmakujinkyaku.

 _ **\- Hyakki Gō Zan (100 Demon Great Slice / Gran Deslice de los Cien Demonios):**_ Hyakkishu básico donde Seiko hace una finta y cae a tierra para hacerle un derribe con sus piernas al rival.

 _ **\- Hyakki Gō Sai (100 Demon Great Throw / Gran Lanzamiento de los Cien Demonios):**_ Hyakkishu donde Seiko agarra al oponente en pleno aire y lo azota a tierra.

 _ **\- Hyakki Gō Zankū (100 Demon Great Slash / Gran Corte de los 100 demonios):**_ Hyakkishu donde Seiko en la cima del arco lanza un Zanku Hadoken. Solo Seiko puede hacer Zanku Hadoken con este Hyakkishu y no por separado.

 _ **\- Hyakki Gō Ryū (100 Demon Great Dragón / Gran Dragón de los Cien Demonios):**_ Nuevo Hyakkishu que Seiko perfeccionó por sí mismo. Al llegar a la cima del arco, este mueve su mano como cuchilla hacia abajo para derribar al rival. Es como un Misogi, pero de extremadamente menor potencia.

 _ **2.- Desesperation Moves (DM) level 1 / Movimientos de desesperación (MD) nivel 1:**_

 _ **-Shinkū Hadōken (Vacuum Surge Fist / Golpe Aural en el Vacío):**_ Golpe Aural en el Vacío. Seiko amplia más la potencia del Hadoken como súper movimiento y con mayor concentración de energía. Este a diferencia de sus primeros Shinku Hadoken, es expandido como los Marvel vs. Series. Ataca con 20 Hits.

 _ **-Messatsu Gō Shōryū* (Destruction Great Dragon Rising / Gran Dragón Ascendente de la Destrucción):**_ Variación del "Shoryu Reppa" de Ken y Mel que aprendió en Grecia. Esta técnica le pertenece original a Gouki. Seiko golpea con dos Shōryūken de cuatro golpes cada uno en forma consecutiva y en giro. Luego remata con otro Shōryūken pero de tres impactos que lanza al rival a los aires y con una energía negra de sus puños. Conecta 11 hits.

 _ **-Tenma Shinzui Heki:**_ Técnica heredada de Gouki y aprendida en Grecia. Variación más poderosa de la Tenmakujinkyaku donde Seiko al alcanzar la cúspide del arco, se lanza con el canto del pie extendido en forma de cuchilla al rival para atravesarlo. Basada en una técnica de Mugen de Gouki hecha por Phantom of the Server (P.o.t.S).

 _ **-Shin Shōryūken (True Rising Dragón Fist / Verdadero Puño Ascendente del Dragón):**_ Variación más poderosa del Shōryūken y verdadera manifestación del puño ascendente que heredó de Ryu. Seiko golpea al rival con golpe de puño en el abdomen, luego cambia de brazo para golpear a la quijada y se impulsa con un salto enorme hacia los aires llevándose al oponente con su puño ascendente. Conecta 4 hits.

 _ **-Tenma Gō Zankū: (Sky Demon Great Slash / Gran Cuchilla del Demonio Área)**_ Variación del Hadoken pero lanzado desde el aire y que siempre tiene dirección en diagonal. Técnica heredada de Gouki, Seiko concentra un Shinku Hadoken no expandido, pero lanzado en un solo punto diagonal hacia abajo que solo se puede ejecutar en el aire. Son 9 hits y es la técnica que Gouki y Shin Gouki utilizan en la saga Alpha y los SNK vs. Series.

 _ **-Messatsu Gō Rasen (Destructive Great Spiral / Gran Espiral de la Destrucción):**_ Variación original de la Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku de Ryu, pero en forma ascendente de Gouki que Seiko aprendió en Grecia. Seiko utiliza su patada tornado para ascender con el rival en él. Son 12 hits y solo se ejecuta desde tierra. Su origen es en la saga 2nd Impact a manos de Gouki.

 _ **-Messatsu Gō Senpū (Destructive Great Whirlwind / Gran Torbellino de la Destrucción):**_ Es la misma Messatsu Go Rasen, pero esta se ejecuta en el aire y tiene los mismos golpes y potencia.

 _ **3.- Super Desesperation Moves (SDM) level 2 / Súper Movimientos de Desesperación (SMD) nivel 2:**_

 _ **-Denjin Hadōken (Electric Surge Fist / Golpe Aural Eléctrico):**_ Variación más poderosa del Shinku Hadoken aunque de menor potencia y no expandido. Sin embargo, el objetivo de esta técnica es aturdir al rival ya que su naturaleza es eléctrica para atacar al sistema nervioso del oponente, paralizándolo e impidiéndole moverse. Es una técnica imbloqueable que solo con parrying puede ser bloqueada. Dependiendo del tiempo de carga, varía entre 1-5 hits y cargado al máximo (5 hits), aturde inmediatamente al enemigo. Técnica naciente de Ryu en la saga III de Street Fighter.

 _ **-Metsu Hadōken* (Destructive Surge Fist / Golpe Aural Destructor):**_ Variación más poderosa del Shinku Hadoken y es una de las expresiones manejables del Satsui no Hado que Seiko puede usar sin perder el control. También es expandido pero como nace del Satsui no Hado, su color es púrpura. Técnica originaria de Ryu en SF IV. Conecta 25 hits.

 _ **-Metsu Shōryūken (Destructive Rising Dragon Fist / Puño Ascendente del Dragón Destructor):**_ Variación más poderosa del Shin Shōryūken y es una de las expresiones manejables del Satsui no Hado que Seiko puede usar sin perder el control. A diferencia del Shin Shōryūken, Seiko levanta al rival con el primer golpe y además salen energías oscuras en sus puños. Luego amortigua su quijada con brazo cambiado y en gran potencia que finaliza con un salto más alto que el Shin Shōryūken normal. Además, ejecutar el Metsu Shōryūken incluye un rugido de dragón que sale de las manos de Seiko. Conecta 3 hits, pero es mucho más poderoso que el verdadero. También Seiko la utiliza con poder cargado derivado de un Shun Goku Satsu como finta para ejecutar el puño destructor. Técnica naciente de Ryu en SSF IV como Ultra Combo 2.

 _ **-Kongō Kokuretsu Zan (Vajra Providence Rending Slash):**_ Técnica heredada de Gouki y aprendida en Grecia. Es el puño terremoto que Seiko toma con una mano hacia los cielos y que remece la tierra, apareciendo auras azules a su alrededor como escudo. Se origina en Gouki durante la saga 3rd Strike.

 _ **-Shinkū Senkū Hadōken (Vacuum Teleport Surge Fist / Golpe Aural Teletransportable en el Vacío y llamado antes Shinku Ashura Hado):**_ Es el mismo Shinku Hadoken aunque no es expandido. Seiko carga un Shinku Hadoken, pero luego avanza con el Ashura Senku hasta quedar de frente al rival y lanzar la onda vacío a quemarropa. Seiko decidió controlar esta nueva técnica en la variación de distancia y potencia que Sakura manejaba respecto a sus Hadoken en el pasado cuando ella era autodidacta. Considerada una técnica prácticamente imbloqueable. Son de 10 hits y la debutó ante Kazuo Yagami en la primera ronda (FF III – Sutoraiku Bakku). Esta técnica está basada en el **Kame Hame Ha de Goku con la Teletransportación en el "Cell's Game" y en el Torneo de Artes Marciales del más Allá contra Paikkon de Dragon Ball Z.**

 _ **-Tenma Gō Ryū Zankū "Agyō" [4] (Sky Demon Dragon Great Slash: Diagonal / Gran Cuchilla del Demonio Dragón en los Cielos: Diagonal):**_ Versión más poderosa del Tenma Go Zanku. Seiko se suspende en el aire y concentra ki en ambas manos para lanzar varios Zanku Hadoken en forma meteórica hacia el rival. Varía de 20-25 hits. Es la técnica de Akuma y Ryu (Akuma ver.) de los Marvel vs. Series, solo que se le varió el nombre al Tenma Go Zanku original para darle un aspecto más poderoso.

 _ **4.- Hidden Super Desesperation Moves (HDSM) level 3 max / Súper Movimientos Ocultos de Desesperación (SMOD) nivel 3 máximo.**_

 _ **-Misogi (Purification / Purificación):**_ Técnica heredada de Gouki, Gouken y Goutetsu y considerada dentro de las técnicas más poderosas del Ansatsuken. Seiko se coloca en posición jinete de Ansatsuken y desaparece de la tierra para reaparecer rápidamente en el aire con la palma en forma de cuchilla. La técnica en si atraviesa al rival para eliminar su alma o en su defecto "purificarla". Su origen es en ambos SNK vs. Series como Shin Gouki.

 _ **-Messatsu Ryū Kokū Hadōken (Destruction Furious Dragon Surge Fist / Golpe Aural del Furioso Dragón de la Destrucción):**_ Variación más poderosa del Metsu Hadoken expandido y es considerado el proyectil más poderoso del arte marcial según Oro y Sagat que deriva del Satsui no Hado. Seiko concentra energía en la misma posición de jinete Ansatsuken donde ondas de energía rojas y negras se juntan en ambas manos. Luego cambia a posición de carga con ambas manos hacia atrás y lo lanza como un Hadoken pero que en vez de adoptar una onda expandida como su Shinku y Metsu, adopta la forma de un dragón expandido naciente en sus manos. Sin embargo, se agota bastante al utilizarlo. Ataca con 30 hits y la utilizó una vez en el Makai bajo el Shin Mu no Hado (ante Pierre en FF II – Returns). La técnica es originaria de Evil Ryu en el SNK vs Capcom Match of the Millenium de **NEO GEO Pocket Color**. Se le cambió su aspecto al fic para darle un motivo más poderoso y que le dé significado real al nombre.

 _ **-Ansatsuken-ryu no Kin: Shun Goku Satsu (Assassin's Fist Forbbiden Style: Instant Hell Murder / Estilo Prohibido del Puño Asesino: Asesinato Infernal Instantáneo):**_ Es la técnica definitiva del Ansatsuken y como lo dice, es un movimiento prohibido ya que "mata tanto al que la recibe como al tonto que la ejecuta" _[4]_. Seiko se coloca en posición de jinete Ansatsuken y concentra ki rojo y negro a su alrededor donde le dice al rival _"Kakugo wa yi ka?" (Estás preparado?)_. Una vez dicho, avanza en rapidez con el Ashura Senku y llega hacia donde está el oponente para tomarlo de las bandas o cuello de la prenda y continuar exclamando _"Isshun Sengeki!" (Enfrenta a los mil demonios!)_. Luego nace un destello que ciega a los espectadores y que oscurece al rival, dando golpes veloces en todas las zonas vitales del cuerpo para finalizar con un puño desgarrador al corazón que por algo es muerte instantánea, ya que termina por matar al rival apenas es ejecutado a la perfección. Culmina con Seiko teniendo el kanji "Ten" de color azul iluminando su espalda y dándole la espalda al rival que yace muerto. Además tiene una mirada más sombría donde exclama al final: _"Ware wa… Seiko. Ware wa… ken wo kiwameshi mono!" (¡yo soy Seiko… yo soy el amo de los puños!)_ como 15 hits y Seiko solo la puede usar en casos de extremo riesgo vital. Es considerado su arsenal más poderoso. Se origina a partir del Satsui no Hado con Akuma como el primer dominador de la técnica y posteriormente por Evil Ryu como técnica secreta en todos los juegos de Street Fighter y crossovers.

 _ **-Densetsu Kaze Ryu no Ken (Legend Dragon Wind Fist / Golpe Legendario del Dragón de Viento):**_ Nueva técnica de Seiko aprendida en Grecia y que recién se perfeccionó en la semifinal del torneo ante Mel. Concentra un Shun Goku Satsu como finta y reaparece por detrás de la espalda del rival para darle un golpe de puño al abdomen. Cuando el oponente sale disparado hacia el otro extremo, Seiko reúne la energía restante para ir en avance con el Ashura Senku y utilizar el mismo golpe pero esta vez solo tocando al enemigo con su puño. Segundos después la presión de aire ejerciaumentandoel ki de Seiko hace volar al rival en horizontal. Son dos hits y la creó en honor a su padre, Ryu.

* * *

 _ **5.- Transformaciones de Seiko con el Poder de la Nada (poder Hado)**_

 _ **-Kaze Mu no Hado (Wind Power of Nothingness / Poder de la Nada del Viento):**_ Poder de la Nada básico del elemento viento de los Hoshi. Seiko lo despierta ante Bison en FF – Legacy cuando Rosalie es atacada por Bison. Este poder aumenta la velocidad de movimiento y de ejecución de las técnicas de Seiko.

 _ **-Shin Mu no Hado: (True Power of Nothingness / Verdadero Poder de la Nada):**_ Manifestación Verdadera y completa del Poder de la Nada del Ansatsuken. Equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad del Satsui no Hado. Seiko lo despierta al defender a Saki contra Pierre Maximoff en FF II – Returns.

 _ **-Rai Mu no Hado: (Thunder Power of Nothingness / Poder de la Nada del Trueno):**_ Poder de la Nada medio del elemento eléctrico de los Hoshi. Seiko lo utiliza en semifinales ante Mel. Su base es el V-Trigger de Ryu en SF V. Este poder aumenta la fuerza de aturdimiento de los golpes de Seiko.

* * *

 _ *** Messatsu y Metsu tienen distinto significado: Messatsu es "Destrucción" y se le asimila a una connotación negativa. En cambio Metsu significa "Destructor" y tiene un término medio.**_

 _ **[1]: Ashura en el budismo es el dios de la guerra.**_

 _ **[2]: Hyakkishu significa 100 demonios. El kanji "Ki" significa demonio y cien como valor numeral significa "Hyaku".**_

 _ **[3]: Agyo es uno de los protectores de Buda, así igual que su gemelo Ungyo. Según Street Fighter en los Tenma Go Zanku, la palabra Agyo se agrega como un movimiento en diagonal tanto ascendente como descendente. Las estatuas de Agyo y Ungyo aparecen a menudo en los escenarios de Gouki / Akuma de Street Fighter.**_

 _ **[4]: Frase hecha por Goutetsu y también por Gouken. Ryu la adopta a lo largo de la saga Street Fighter y Future Fighters.**_


	21. Intermedio a la final- Elliott biografía

_**Future Fighters III – Sutoraiku Bakku**_

 _ **Primer Intermedio de "The Last Battle", Final de Street Fighter VI**_

 _ **Elliott Damon**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre completo: Elliott Damon White**_

 _ **Apodos:**_ "Rey"

 _ **Edad:**_ 22 años

 _ **Altura:**_ 1, 82 cm

 _ **Peso:**_ 72 kg

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:**_ desconocido.

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento:**_ Londres, Inglaterra.

 _ **Familia*:**_ Crystal White (madre fallecida), […] Damon (padre fallecido), Topaz Damon (prima paterna, aunque la considera hermana) y ¿? Damon (tío paterno y padre de Topaz).

 _ **Relación amorosa:**_ Interés amoroso y obsesivo por Saki Nozomi.

 _ **Gustos:**_ Opera, música clásica, manipular personas, jugar con sus víctimas, su obsesión por Saki.

 _ **Disgustos:**_ Que sus planes no resulten, que el primer beso "correspondido" de Saki fuese con Seiko. Seiko, a quien llama "marginal" o "indigno" (sí, lo odia).

 _ **Ocupación:**_ Líder de la organización criminal Black Hands y actual organizador del torneo Street Fighter VI.

 _ **Estilo de pelea:**_ Psycho Power + artes marciales variadas.

 _ **Estatus Actual:**_ Organizó el Street Fighter VI y participa en la final donde se enfrentará a Seiko Hoshi.

* * *

 _ **HISTORIA PREVIA A ELLIOTT**_ _(Es el único que rompe el perfil ya que la justificación del presente se relaciona con su pasado antes de nacer, cosa que no ocurre con Seiko. Hay datos incompletos ya que se hablará desde la perspectiva de los Damon y NO de los Nozomi. Eso se completará al final de esta saga con la bio de Saki como extra)._

Es un joven de cabello azul y ojos azules con tintes heterocromos con rojos, viste formal de camisa blanca con corbata roja y chaleco negro con mangas en forma de V. Mismo color tienen sus zapatos y pantalones.

Hijo único del matrimonio de […] Damon y Crystal White, es perteneciente a una familia millonaria de gran poder en el mundo, además es el nuevo dueño de la corporación de la mafia, "Black Hands", que tiene de su padre tras haberlo asesinado cuando éste intentó abusar de Isabelle, su criada. Él también es el organizador del sexto torneo Street Fighter.

[…] Damon era uno de los grandes hampones de la mafia europea que además se extendía al este asiático. Solo le importaba el poder, la ambición y lograr todo a cualquier costo, si eso significaba matar. Su organización criminal, "Black Hands", se encargaba del tráfico de drogas y armas por la región europea en cooperación con Asia donde conoce a Bison, el dictador birmano líder de Shadaloo quien poseía la gran parte del contrabando mundial. Ambos realizan un acuerdo y Black Hands se subordinaba a Shadaloo, pero con muchos más beneficios y además con más poder que antes. Él y Chrystal White, quien contrae matrimonio con Damon con el fin de sacarlo de su maldad, conciben a un hijo al cual lo nombran Elliott. Así también ocurre con ¿? Damon, su hermano y quien tiene una hija llamada Topaz. A través de […] Damon y Bison, el hermano menor de este primero comienza a desarrollar el llamado "Proyecto R", que involucraba una nueva creación de huésped temporal en caso de que Bison sea destruido hasta completar el fin principal que era lógico: capturar a Ryu y su Satsui no Hado.

Dentro de sus hombres, se encontraba un prodigio joven que tenia gran habilidad no solo en la lucha, sino que también es el gran responsable de las victorias de Black Hands que llegó a ser su sicario personal de confianza. Aquel hombre tenía dieciocho años y se llamaba Kai Nozomi, directamente desde Japón. Billy Kane fue el encargado de tutelarlo cuando se volvieron grandes amigos – Billy decidió unirse ante la desaparición de Howard Connection y claro, derrocar la alianza antigua que aun mantenía Geese y Bison para proteger a Lilly Kane, su hermana menor.

Black Hands a menudo tenía enemigos poderosos, pero que bajo la protección de Shadaloo no habían inconvenientes en ser eliminados, allí Kai Nozomi en una de sus misiones se enfrasca con otra banda rival llamada "Gigi's Girls", un grupo de chicas y de gran repertorio criminal que últimamente hacía peso con la organización de […] Damon. El objetivo era una chica de dieciséis años de aquella banda en la cual Damon estuvo muy interesada, cuyo nombre era Cassandra Blake, sin importarle su matrimonio con Chrystal y el recién nacido Elliott. Quería poseerla y hacerla solo propiedad suya como uno de los soberanos.

Sin embargo, Kai y Cassandra al conocerse se enamoran en aquel momento y claro, tiempo después la relación se hizo más fuerte que finalmente él vería la oportunidad de matar a […] Damon y ser libre por fin. Gigi, la líder de su banda ofrecía protección a Kai por sus buenas intenciones y recibiendo información clave de Black Hands.

[…] Damon sospechaba que las mercancías hacia Shadaloo disminuían y que el objetivo de Cassandra se retrasaba por tres años, por lo que decidió investigar más a fondo y logró encontrar las respuestas: Cassandra estaba en una relación a escondidas con Kai y además, estuvo embarazada de él con una niña en sus brazos. Tiempo después por la traición de su más alto miembro de confianza, él decide enviar a Kai y también a Billy– a una última misión en la cual solo Billy sobrevive, pues fue una trampa para ambos y el mismo […] Damon asesina a Kai Nozomi con su propia mano. Billy con bastante furia (y con ganas de asesinar a Damon) informa a Mai Nozomi de la muerte de Kai y Cassandra desde las sombras también se entera de la noticia.

En ese mismo tiempo con Cassandra desaparecida y con la niña en manos de Mai Nozomi, tía paterna, Elliott crecía como un niño normal a medias, pues su padre llegaba furioso cada día porque los planes no comenzaban a resultar y los desquites eran claro, hacia su madre quien con Isabelle, la criada personal de los Damon, lo protegían del líder de Black Hands. Elliott se entera que su madre sufre de una terrible enfermedad al corazón: sufría de "cardiovasculopatía" y días después de cumplir sus siete años, Chrystal fallece de la misma complejidad cardiaca.

Desde ese momento Isabelle comienza a criarlo como un hijo más hasta hoy.

A los once años Elliott descubrió que Isabelle estaba siendo abusada por […] Damon. Incapaz de resistir nuevamente golpes, abuso y maltrato de su padre como ocurrió con su madre y su nueva "madre adoptiva", Elliott en un estado de furia asesina a su propio padre. Sin embargo, el asesinato hizo que Elliott comenzara a heredar la misma demencia y obsesión hacia el poder y a obtener cualquier cosa a cualquier costo. Isabelle encubre el homicidio borrando toda prueba posible y la fidelidad a Elliott seguía intacta, porque sabe que él la protegería a costa de su vida y por el respeto a Chrystal White.

A los catorce años salía del teatro cuando en la plaza de Londres conoce a Saki Nozomi y desconociendo totalmente su identidad, en lo que se enamora perdidamente de ella y que la reconoce a través de un cuento de hadas que Chrystal le relataba de niño: "Cybile". El parecido con ella lo impactó además de observar que las mariposas azules reconocerían a su próxima soberana. Después de una sumamente prevé plática, Saki debía marcharse al orfanato en Japón.

Elliott la investiga y se entera que era la hija de Kai Nozomi y Cassandra, motivo por el cual su padre mató al padre de ésta, así también descubre que ella tiene un primo lejano llamado Frederic Blake que ahora es parte de las filas de Delta Red. Así Elliott va en búsqueda de Saki y viendo además que la chica había conformado un trío temible anti-Shadaloo y contra Black Hands (que ahora pasaba a su poder por la muerte de su padre), el trío se hizo llamas las "Femme Fatale" con Emmet y Claire, dos personas a las cuales Elliott odia con toda su fuerza por el apego de ellas a Saki y por la sexualidad de ambas: Emmet era lesbiana y Claire bisexual. Pero antes de partir, Elliott conoce en persona a Bison por los tratos con su padre y le ofrece el Psycho Power para encontrar a Saki. Como la obsesión de Elliott superaba los límites, acepto tener el Psycho Power para así tenerla a su lado y claro, después eliminar al mismísimo Bison para gobernar con Saki a todo el mundo a sus pies.

El inglés la persigue y tras conocer sus datos, Emmet y Claire quienes se reunieron nuevamente con la peliazul de Saki comenzaban a sospechar que ella estuviese enamorada de él, claro que las tres desconocían el hecho de que Elliott era el nuevo líder de la mafia de Black Hands. Pero la percepción de las dos chicas cambia al saber que Damon chantajeaba a Saki para tenerla más cerca de sí mismo con donativos y regalos al orfanato que carecía de condiciones básicas y como único recurso para ayudar a los niños, la debilidad de Saki. Pero eso cambió en Damon hijo cuando cumple dieciocho años en la saga FF – Legacy y conoce a Seiko Hoshi: el nuevo objetivo principal de Black Hands y Shadaloo.

* * *

 _ **ELLIOTT A LO LARGO DE LA SAGA:**_

 _FUTURE FIGHTERS – LEGACY:_ Elliott tiene un encuentro casual con Seiko en la preparatoria Taiyo al ver su cercanía con Saki. Bison había reaparecido y la misión principal para Elliott al descubrir el potencial del hijo de Ryu era poseerlo como huésped al conocer que también tenía el "Satsui no Hado" como sus padres y Gouki, abuelo paterno del japonés. Elliott solo lo miró como una misión cuando Seiko y Mel derrotaban al dictador birmano con el Double Souryu Hadoken. A pesar de que Seiko tenía sentimientos hacia Rosalie, la cercanía con Saki no le pasó desapercibido ya que también conocía a Rosalie y podía advertirle a la peliazul de los peligros que el llamado "marginal" tiene en estos momentos. La misión de Elliott quedó pospuesta por la muerte de Bison.

 _FUTURE FIGHTERS II – RETURNS:_ Elliott tenía una nueva misión que Bison dejó si es que llegaba a morir para cederle el Psycho Power con totalidad. Enterándose también que Rosalie era el "Proyecto R" que el ex-líder de Shadaloo apoyó para tu tío como huésped secundario por Seiko. Como Rose la liberó y cada vez sus poderes de Soul Power aumentaban, debía eliminarla ya que era el obstáculo principal de la misión de capturar a Seiko y su Satsui no Hado. En la misma Génova, Elliott no tiene compasión alguna y borra a todos los habitantes del lugar, quedando solo Rose y Rosalie quienes lo enfrentan, pero ambas salen derrotadas y con un _"Psycho Punisher_ ", Elliott asesina a Rosalie y a su vez, provoca el despertar del Satsui no Hado de Seiko en casi un ochenta por ciento.

Seiko se entera de lo sucedido y cada vez más tenía sus efectos: Saki se molestaba con él por culparlo de la muerte de Rosalie sin pruebas y claro, con su persona también por el excesivo apoyo. Pero un asunto desataría más problemas: Seiko sufría un ataque en Tokio a manos de Pierre Maximoff, hijo bastardo de Demitri quien provocó el Hado oscuro del japonés y que Saki fue quien lo calmó. Pasaban los meses y la cercanía del castaño y Saki aumentaba más, esto hasta que en un momento de decisión, Seiko confiesa parte de sus sentimientos en un beso que fue correspondido en el dojo de Setagaya, cambiando los planes de Elliott y tomando a Seiko no como una misión, sino como a un rival de amores y por ende, su principal enemigo.

Por venganza decide incendiar Suzaku, el lugar de todos los recuerdos Ansatsuken y además orgullo de la familia Hoshi y Masters para provocar el nacimiento por completo de _"Satsui no Hado ni Mezameta Seiko"_ (Seiko con el instinto asesino del Hado oscuro), o bien, _"Evil Seiko"_. Peleando cuando Raptor aparece pero para ser asesinado por el _"Shun Goku Satsu"_ del japonés que Saki se percata para después desmayarse. Elliott buscaba acabar esa técnica con debilidad cuando Rosalie se aparece frente al japonés y Damon es derrotado por un _Metsu Shōryūken_ de Seiko.

A la vez los sentimientos de Saki hacia Seiko crecían con más fuerza y Elliott no lo soportaba, hasta cuando Pierre le explica que necesitaba no solo el Satsui no Hado para su nuevo portal desde el Makai a la Tierra, sino que también necesitaba el Psycho Power para completarlo teniendo un enemigo en común con Seiko. Cuando Saki es secuestrada por el vampiro clase S, él y Seiko hacen una tregua y combinando el _"Psycho Warp"_ con el _"Ashura Senku"_ del japonés,se dirigen al castillo Zeltzereich en Rumania donde Pierre abriría el punto de llegada del portal. Ambos no podían pelear bien cuando un Demon Flare iba hacia Saki que Elliott protegió con su propia humanidad, despertando un poco de conciencia para luego reaparecer en su propia mansión en Inglaterra, conociendo que Seiko despertó el _"Shin Mu no Hado" (verdadero poder de la nada)_ y derrotó a Pierre.

Ya viendo que Seiko y Saki comenzaban a consolidarse y el hecho de que Seiko era más poderoso aún, Elliott decide usar la fuente restante del Psycho Power para aumentar sus poderes y secuestrar a Saki, amenazándola con asesinar a Seiko enfrente de sus propios ojos si no se va con ella a Londres. Saki aceptó para proteger la vida el japonés y dejando una carta de despedida para que no la busque, ella se marcha con Elliott y así desmoraliza a Seiko, haciéndole perder todo espíritu de pelea.

 _FUTURE FIGHTERS III – SUTORAIKU BAKKU:_ Elliott con el pasar de los meses y la repentina desaparición de Seiko, ponía las cosas en orden y Black Hands comenzaba a ascender en el escalafón de las mafias e incluso sobrepasar los límites de Shadaloo, organizando ataques masivos y claro, el poder sobre todo, provocando confusiones en Saki para llegar a su corazón y hacer olvidar al japonés con masivas muertes en las cuales el mismo inglés se arrepentía. Saki no podía culparlo de las cosas que su padre había hecho (Saki desconoce hasta el día de hoy que su padre fue asesinado por el padre de Elliott).

Saki, sin embargo, seguía enamorada de Seiko y eran cosas que Elliott no soportaba en lo absoluto, lo cual decidió desmoralizarla con el argumento de que si Rosalie no estuviese muerta, Seiko seguiría con la genovesa y sumando el Psycho Power a ella, desmayarla de la presión y borrarle sus recuerdos como si jamás hubiese salido de Londres a los trece años. Una vez hecho, confiesa sus sentimientos a Saki y como ella no conocía a Seiko ni a los demás porque nunca aparecieron en su vida, decide ser la novia de Elliott.

Luego debía hacer ataques directos en ausencia de Seiko, puesto que Mel decidió tomar aquel lugar y enfrentarlo en la mansión Masters, dejándolo envenenado con el Psycho Power y lastimando gravemente a la hermana menor de Seiko, Ryoko.

Dos meses después decide organizar el sexto torneo Street Fighter para demostrar su superioridad, pues ni Ryu ni Kyo habían hecho frente ante el poder total y absoluto del Psycho Power. Minutos después en la misma ceremonia inaugural se entera que Seiko había regresado para combatirlo, viendo como el japonés atacaba a Balrog con el Shun Goku Satsu a la perfección y sin rastros de Satsui no Hado, observando también que Mel increíblemente se había recuperado por completo y darle la invitación a ambos a participar del Street Fighter.

Actualmente Elliott llegó a las finales tras derrotar a Han García (primera ronda), Feiling Xiang (segunda ronda), Sho Kusanagi (cuartos de final) y a Emmet (semifinales).

Elliott tiene todo el control del Psycho Power y además de improvisar nuevas técnicas para contrarrestar a Seiko, a quien estudió a lo largo de la saga. Más tarde en el final de FF III – Sutoraiku Bakku se revelará una información muy importante de la saga, para el futuro en el fiction y además involucrado con el pasado de su familia y los Nozomi.

* * *

 _ **MOVE SET DE ELLIOTT DAMON A LO LARGO DE TODA LA SAGA DE FUTURE FIGHTERS**_

Elliott además del Psycho Power, también tiene habilidades en artes marciales y targets combo. Como utiliza Psycho Power, es común que se le comprare a los poderes psíquicos de Athena Asamiya aún **cuando son distintas fuerzas** , pues **el Psycho Power de Elliott proviene de Bison** y éste **le roba parte del poder a Ingrid** que posee otro tipo de poder. Incluso la joven anciana le recrimina a Bison por escoger un nombre "ridículo" como Psycho Power.

 _ **1.- Movimientos especiales:**_

 _ **-Psycho Crusher (Choque Psíquico):**_ Movimiento básico del Psycho Power que aprendió de Bison. Elliott se impulsa como proyectil aéreo en horizontal para impactar con ambas manos juntas al oponente. Derivado de Bison en toda la saga Street Fighter.

 _ **-Psycho Rising (Ascenso Psíquico):**_ Movimiento propio de Elliott basado en el Psycho Power y de similar ejecución que el Crow Bites de la familia Dash. Elliott asciende con golpe de puño rodeado de aura púrpura en un movimiento de arco. Son dos Hits y tiene dos Finishes que se ejecutan en la cima del arco:

 _ **-Psycho Rising: "Blade" (Ascenso Psíquico: "Corte"):**_ Finish Move del Psycho Rising. Elliott termina con una patada extendida con el canto del pie al rival para enviarlo lejos. Con esto son tres hits en vez de dos.

 _ **-Psycho Rising: "Throw" (Ascenso Psíquico: "Agarre"):**_ Segundo Finish Move del Psycho Rising. Elliott tras dar el segundo golpe agarra al rival del brazo y hace una "Seoi Nage" de judo en el mismo aire para rematarlo al suelo. Seoi Nage es un derribe que se hace tomando al oponente del brazo y girarse para quedar de espaldas a él y usar su fuerza para pasar por sobre su humanidad. Es un derribe clásico que muchas artes marciales ejecutan, pero más nacen del Judo, Jiujistsu y Sambo.

 _ **-Psycho Warp (Desaparición Psíquica):**_ Técnica Básica del Psycho Power que Elliott aprendió de Bison. Elliott puede teletransportarse de un lugar a otro sin problemas. Generalmente lo usa para viajes largos. Aparece en Bison desde la saga Street Fighter IV en adelante.

 _ **-Psycho Break (Quiebre Psíquico):**_ Técnica propia de Elliott adaptada por el Psycho Power. Es un bloqueo que utiliza ambos brazos en forma de cruz una vez atacado para extenderlos y eliminar cualquier continuación de ataque. También puede romper contraataques teniendo ambos brazos extendidos y luego juntándolos. La debutó ante Emmet.

 _ **-Psycho Launcher (Lanzamiento Psíquico):**_ Ataque psíquico explosivo que solo puede usarse cerca del rival. Elliott concentra energía en ambas manos y la dispara formando una explosión.

 _ **-Psycho Reflector [1] (Reflector Psíquico):**_ Ataque propio de Elliott para repeler ataques de aura con su brazo y devolverlos al rival. Su versión ex, puede devolver ondas múltiples.

 _ **-Psycho Blade (Corte Psíquico):**_ Técnica propia de Elliott que solo se puede ejecutarse en el aire. Es una técnica que compite y golpea como el Tenmakujinkyaku, pero a diferencia del último, Elliott no necesita la cúspide del arco para usar una patada rodeada de aura púrpura que golpea con el canto del pie.

 _ **-Psycho Shoot [2] (Tiro Psíquico):**_ Ataque propio de Elliott que se usa a distancia juntando ambas manos al frente en posición de lanzamiento. Su versión ex hace dos hits y tiene dos variaciones:

 _ **\- Psycho Heat (Ardor Psíquico):**_ Variante de Psycho Shoot que Elliott concentra el Psycho Power con energías de fuego. Tiene 3 hits.

 _ **\- Psycho Freeze (Congelante Psíquico):**_ Variante de Psycho Shoot que Elliott concentra el Psycho Power con energías de hielo. Tiene 3 hits.

 _ **2.- Movimientos de desesperación (quintos, furia, primeros o DM de nivel 1):**_

 _ **-Psycho Field (Campo Psíquico):**_ Técnica más usada por Elliott que aprendió de Bison con el Psycho Power. Elliott concentra ki en una de sus manos y lo lanza al rival, lo cual después de hacer contacto se expande para rodear al oponente y hacerle descargas internas. Tiene 20 hits y aparece en los Marvel vs Series 2 y en la saga paralela Ex, pero su ejecución es en los Marvel vs series 2.

 _ **-Psycho Break Counter (Contraataque Psíquico):**_ Técnica propia de Elliott y continuación del Psycho Break. Desaparece con el Psycho Warp y se ubica a la espalda del rival donde coloca su puño en la nuca de este para derribarlo. Es de los ataques de menor potencia, pero si aturde. Rivaliza con el Denjin Hadoken de Seiko, pero el ataque de Elliott es más efectivo y veloz aun.

 _ **-Psycho Break Smasher (Quiebre Psíquico Aplastante):**_ Técnica de Elliott que aprendió de Bison con el Psycho Power. Damon se lanza como un Mega Psycho Crusher, pero luego agarra al rival y lo lanza al otro extremo con energía psíquica rodeándolo. Tiene 18 hits y se basa en el char de Mugen hecho por Phantom of the Server (P.o.t.S.).

 _ **-Psycho Phantom Chain (Cadena Fantasma Psíquica):**_ Combinación de golpes de Elliott de puños y patadas al estilo asalto (como ejemplo: Ryuko Ranbu, Ho'o Kyaku, Chain Drive, Shinpū Jinrai Kyaku, Reppu Jinrai Sho) para culminar con un con un Psycho Rising Blade, pero cuyo golpe final es de patada descendente. Tiene 16 hits.

 _ **-Psycho Shock (Choque Eléctrico Psíquico):**_ Variación más poderosa del Psycho Shoot pero que se ejecuta en el aire. Concentra energía en sus manos y la lanza en diagonal descendente al rival. Tiene 9 hits y rivaliza con el Tenma Go Zanku de Seiko.

 _ **-Psycho Dark (Siniestro Psíquico):**_ Técnica propia de Elliott que da un golpe seco al abdomen y reaparecer detrás de él para golpear a espaldas del rival con un codazo a la zona de la espalda para derribarlo. Tiene dos hits y solo se puede ejecutar estando cerca del oponente.

 _ **3.- Súper Movimientos de Desesperación (segundos o SDM de nivel 2)**_

 _ **-Final Psycho Crusher (Choque Final Psíquico):**_ Técnica de Elliott que aprendió de Bison con el Psycho Power y variante más poderosa del Psycho Crusher normal. Elliott desaparece de la nada y vuela con un Psycho Crusher de mayor alcance, amplitud y potencia acumuladas con auras púrpuras, verdes y azules mezcladas. Son 25 hits y su base se encuentra en la saga SF Alpha 3 con "Psycho Bison", el jefe final del juego.

 _ **-Psycho Punisher (Castigador Psíquico):**_ Técnica de Elliott que aprendió de Bison y es una de las más usadas como Finish en este torneo, rivalizando con el Metsu Shōryūken de Seiko. Elliott desaparece y cae sobre el rival haciendo levantar su humanidad con el contacto como si fuese un terremoto para agarrarlo en pleno aire bajo desde su cuello. Con la otra mano traspasa el cuerpo rival y saca un aura de sus manos que resulta ser la energía vital del oponente para destrozarla. Tiene tres hits y es la técnica con la cual asesinó a Rosalie. Aparece en SSF IV como Ultra Combo 2 de Bison.

 _ **-Psycho Vaccum Wave (Onda Vacía Psíquica):**_ Técnica propia del Psycho Power de Elliott para rivalizar con el Metsu Hadoken expandido de Seiko. Concentra ki en ambas manos y lanza una onda expandida de color púrpura. Tiene 25 hits y como tal, la usa para detener el Metsu Hadoken de Seiko.

 _ **-Psycho Cannon (Cañón Psíquico):**_ Técnica propia de Elliott que desarrollo en semifinales y que solo se puede usar estando cerca al rival. Variación poderosa del Psycho Launcher que concentra ki psíquico en ambas manos y despliega una explosión que continua por segundos hasta dar uno más grande aun que envía al rival lejos del alcance. Tiene 30 hits y me basé en el Tiger Cannon de Sagat de la saga EX, pero de cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _ **4.- Súper Altos Movimientos de Desesperación (Ocultos, Climax, Neo Max, Exceed o HSDM de nivel 3)**_

 _ **-Psycho Slasher (Acuchillador Psíquico):**_ Es el ataque más poderoso de todo el arsenal Damon. Técnica imbloqueable y no evadible. Elliott concentra energía psíquica en su mano la cual cambia de color a negro cuando se concentra al máximo poder. Luego da un impulso para ascender verticalmente a los aires y traspasar espiritualmente su mano al rival, destrozando todo punto de ki interno y también el ki que fluye al corazón que termina por matar al rival al instante. Su poder se asimila al Misogi. Emmet sobrevivió porque el ataque no alcanzo a ejecutarse del todo por el estado demonio de Elliott.

 _ **-Psycho Nightmare (Pesadilla Psíquica):**_ Otro de los ataques más poderosos de Elliott creado por sí mismo. Elliott ataca con un Psycho Crusher pero directo a la cabeza y una vez que hace contacto, el rival comienza a ver sus peores miedos mientras Elliott se divide en dos (el otro es un Elliott aura del Psycho Power) para golpearlo en distintas direcciones y rematar con dos Psycho Cannon en los lados extremos. Tiene 30 hits y es la técnica que se basa principalmente en el Darkness Illusion de Morrigan cuando se separa con Lilith.

 _ **-Psycho King (Rey Psíquico):**_ Tercer ataque de Elliott, que no es poderoso, pero sirve para inmovilizar al rival por varios segundos. Efectivo solo si el rival está a tierra. Elliott concentra energía psíquica para golpear a suelo como si fuera un terremoto para inmovilizar al contrincante y postrarlo arrodillado. Elliott usa esta técnica para ver a sus enemigos desde arriba como todo rey. Tiene el mismo tiempo de duración de parálisis que el Denjin Hadoken, pero es más efectivo que ello el incluso que el Ura Shiki: Ya Sakazuki de los Yagami, puesto que es una técnica de contacto y efecto directo contra el oponente.

 _ **-Psycho Venom Crusher (Choque Venenoso Psíquico):**_ Técnica propia de Elliott que aprendió para derrotar a Mel _[3]_. Elliott concentra el Psycho Power en una Psycho Crusher común y corriente, pero en ambas manos tiene energía concentrada que es capaz de destruir tejidos internos y de forma progresiva, aunque lenta, al rival que actúa como un veneno. Tiene dos hits y baja la vida del adversario lentamente.

* * *

 _*Tanto los nombres del padre y tío de Elliott son un misterio. Sin embargo, sus esposas e hijas tienen nombres de piedras preciosas por un tema de superioridad común en los Damon (Chrystal = Cristal, Topaz = Topacio)._

 _[1] Movimiento parecido al de Athena, pero distinto en ejecución._

 _[2] Otro movimiento similar al de Athena, pero distinto en ejecución y con variantes._

 _[3] Sale en el segundo prólogo de FF III – Sutoraiku Bakku: Elliott._


	22. The Last Battle — Round 1

_**No hay más palabras, en el cap pasado dije que se subían dos hoy y este es el otro, así que disfruten de la pelea y el cómo Elliott controla la voluntad de Saki con el Psycho Power!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

 _ **-Los remakes son de Miki White.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación KOF son de mi autoría.**_

 _ **-Elliott Damon es de Miki, adaptada por Kein Sylvan.**_

 _ **-Saki Nozomi es de Miki, adaptada por ella misma.**_

 _ **-Seiko Hoshi es de Miki, adaptada por mi autoría.**_

 _ **La base de pelea es Moonlit Wilderness de Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection y Azazel's Chamber de mismo Tekken 6.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XIV_

 _The Last Battle_

" _Round 1: Distorsión"_

 _Seiko vs Elliott / Saki Cy_

 _..._

La pelea final comenzaba ahora.

– _¡Shinkuu… Hadoookeeen!_

El joven dragón usaba la onda del vacío contra Elliott aunque no expandida y de menor potencia, pero Cy se interpuso en su camino para desviarla nuevamente con su vara.

– No te servirá de nada, marginal. Debes vencerla para llegar hasta…

– ¡Houm! – Seiko usaba el Ashura Senkū como distracción para Cy y de esa manera quedar mano a mano con Elliott. – ¿¡Quién dijo que solo iba a pelear contra Saki!? ¡PELEARÉ CONTRA USTEDES DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO! ¡Hiyyaaaaaaa!

Una patada circular bloqueada por Elliott, pero sintió que no solo la habilidad sino la potencia y velocidad de los ataques de Seiko había aumentado considerablemente con solo entrenar por un año. Cy regresó para atacar a Seiko, pero terminó bloqueando el ataque para arremeter con varios golpes hacia la zona media y alta de la Saki corrompida y de Elliott.

 _¡Senpū Tatsumaki!_ – Elliott y Cy evadían la patada tornado aumentado por Seiko, Damon usaba un _Psycho Shoot_ repelido por un Hadōken del japonés, pero Cy apareció al medio de este para atacarlo con su vara de adamantio y mandarlo a los aires para rematarlo rápidamente con la técnica característica de Saki pero de color oscuro.

 _¡Death Butterfly… Punch!_

Elliott también se iba al ataque para acompañar a la oscura Saki. – _¡Psycho Crusher!_

– ¡No caeré en ese truco! – dijo Seiko con seriedad en todo su rostro – _¡Gōjin!_

Luego de ambas técnicas, Seiko las evadía en un salto invertido sobre ellos y realizaba el _Hyakkishu_ de Gouki y Gouken. En el mismo arco conectaba su _Hyakki Gōjin_ a la cabeza de Cy y continuaba en el mismo aire con un _Zanku Hadōken_ contra Elliott. Acto seguido, usaba otro _Hyakkishu_ contra Cy para continuarla con el _Hyakki Gōsai_ donde tomaba a Saki del cuello y con un giro la azotaba contra tierra firme. Luego de la caída se fue a toda velocidad contra Elliott que apenas podía evadir los golpes potentes de Seiko.

– ¡Idiota! _¡Psycho Rising!_ – Elliott cargaba energía en sus manos para lanzarse con un upper ascendente.

– _¡Messatsu!_ – Pero no espero que Seiko se le adelantara con dos _Shōryūken_ cortos de dos cuatro cada uno para ascender con un tercero pero de tres golpes. Era el _Messatsu Gō Shoryu_. Elliott era enviado a los aires cuando Cy nuevamente se iba en ataque hacia Seiko. – _"Maldición, ninguno de los dos me dará tiempo para descansar. Debo acabarlos rápidamente… ¡Resiste Saki!"_ – Pensaba Seiko quien no dudó en usar su poder para terminar rápido el combate – ¡Gyaaaaaaah! _¡Mu Kaze no Hadō!_

Seiko usaba el "Poder de la Nada del viento" para desplegar auras verdes sobre su humanidad. Luego una _Joudan Sokouto Geri_ para mandar a Cy a estrellarse con Elliott y cargar ki púrpura en sus manos.

– _¡Asobi wa owari da! ¡METSU! Aaaaaaaagghhh... ¡Hadoooookeeeeen!_

Un _Metsu Hadōken_ expandido salía de las manos de Seiko para terminar con Elliott y Cy, pero justamente aparecía Cy en medio de la técnica…

 _¡Seiko, no lo hagas!_

– ¿¡Qué!? – Seiko oyó la voz de Saki y prefirió evadir la súper onda destructora para evitarle daño, luego Cy reía diabólicamente cuando Elliott aprovechó de atacarlo.

– He he he, como dicen los japoneses… _baka, ¡Psycho Phantom Chain!_

Elliott combinaba golpes de puños y patadas al estilo asalto para rematar con un Psycho Rising Blade descendente sobre Seiko quien se comía el suelo de la mansión Damon y levantarse con algunos problemas de por medio.

– Eres un bobo… ¿creías que esa tonta aun estaba aquí? No, cariño… ¡Yo solo sirvo a mi amo Elliott! – Cy comenzaba a cargar ki en ambas manos estiradas, luego corría para avanzar directamente hacia Seiko y lanzarse como un veloz proyectil. – _¡Psycho Break Smasher!_

– ¡Esto no acaba aquí! ¡Apenas comienza! – Seiko se colocaba en posición de Tatsumaki, pero este concentraba más poder y bajo el Kaze Mu no Hado era más poderoso aún – _Shinkuu… ¡Tatsumaki Senpuuuukyaaaku!_

Un verdadero huracán formó Seiko con su súper patada tornado donde Cy era atraída con facilidad para comerse cerca de 30 patadas en pleno rostro para salir volando hacia el exterior de la mansión Damon. Elliott ya se encontraba con él y le daba golpes a la zona media y a las costillas para continuar con un _Psycho Launcher_ que también mandaba a Seiko hacia el exterior de la mencionada morada donde Cy lo estaba esperando para otro Butterfly Punch oscuro que recibió en toda la cara para continuar el castigo con la vara de adamantio y rematarlo al suelo.

– Peleas bien, marginal… pero tu fin se acerca poco a poco – Elliott miraba a Seiko desde arriba como todo soberano, dejando en claro las posiciones.

Seiko lograba levantarse y colocarse nuevamente en posición de guardia, esperando a la ofensiva de Elliott y Cy, quienes al mismo tiempo y coordinados iban al encuentro contra el japonés.

No se confió y los esperó con tranquilidad para cargar ki en sus manos y llevarlas hacia atrás, calculando el tiempo necesario de Elliott y Cy para que cayeran en su trampa y retomar la ofensiva contra ellos y pasó. Elliott evadía con un Psycho Warp para desaparecer y volver a reubicarse a la espalda de Seiko donde la Saki corrompida iba a encerrarlo en un ataque sin salida, sin embargo, no notó que Seiko ya no estaba de espaldas a él sino que Seiko estaba a la espalda suya. Ambos ingleses recibieron el Shinku Senku Hadoken que combinaba el Ashura Senku con los Hadoken de corta distancia pero potentes de Sakura.

Elliott y Cy se levantaban con dificultad, Damon lanzaba un Psycho Field y Cy concentraba fuego en su Cho Kaensenpukon que Seiko evadía con el Ashura Senku para reaparecer al frente de ellos y comenzar con golpes de puño y patada a ambos oscuros que también bloqueaban y respondían los ataques del japonés para despegar ondas con cada choque emitido de los tres.

* * *

 _Seoul, Corea del Sur._

– _¡Fuuhajin!_ – Juri Han viajó hasta Japón con la ayuda del Psycho Power antes de la pelea final para liderar con Sparks y los demás hombres de Black Hands los ataques en la tierra del sol naciente. Ahora lanzaba sus ondas púrpuras con los pies mientras un chico de cabello verde y sin el rapado al costado con el dobok de Taekwondo y motivos azules se defendía de los ataques de la coreana de Shadaloo.

– _¡Hienzan!_ – Lee Sung Ho evadía las ondas de Juri para desplazarse abajo y ascender con una patada invertida en forma de voltereta cuando una chica castaña de cabello castaño y con un dobok similar pero un poco más ajustado, se lanzaba al ataque desde los aires para apoyarlo.

– _¡Ho'o Kyaku!_ – Jan avanzaba para iniciar el ataque con una Nerio Chagui aérea y luego usar sus combinaciones de asalto con las piernas para golpear a Juri.

Lee se le unió y con otro Ho'o Kyaku, ambos comenzaron a arremeter contra Juri añadiendo los clásicos gritos de batalla de Taekwondo para después levantar a la mujer psicópata con una Hiop Chagui y culminar con un salto en los aires para una última doble Nerio Chagui de los dos para rematarla al suelo.

– Me alegro que puedas pelear, Jan… fue buena idea pedirle al maestro Kim que te enseñara – Lee comentaba después de caer en cuclillas y agotado.

– Después de ese episodio… tenía que defenderme, y defenderte – se sinceró la chica que posterior a lo sucedido, decidió entrenar con la dinastía Kim con un único fin: limpiar el nombre de Lee donde ella supo que todo lo hizo por obligación y para entrar de encubierto antes que el control mental de Bison hiciera lo suyo. Lee sonrió, peor después volvió a la seriedad ya que Jan también estaba agotada y los Kim estaban defendiendo su natal Corea donde regresaron a vivir después de aclarar los hechos con Lee quien ahora está a cargo del dojang.

Juri activaba su dispositivo Feng Shui Engine, Lee y Jan se dieron un último beso para volver a tomar sus guardias y combatir esta guerra de taewkondin en Corea.

 _Tokio, Japón._

Dos _Sonic Boom_ explotaban con el impacto consecutivo. Las provocaciones de Zachary ya no hacían efecto en Frederic quien comenzaba a tener una leve ventaja por conectar un _Gryo Drive Smasher_ seguido de un gran _Somersault Justice_ como remate final.

– ¿suficiente? – preguntaba Frederic ante la ira y rabia de Sparks quien no podía entender que tan fuerte se volvió Blake de la noche a la mañana.

Otros arte marcialistas manipulados pero por una maquina controladora de Psycho Power de Elliott – porque sus reales fuerzas las usaría para manipular a Saki y contra Seiko – comenzaban a atacar sumado a hombres armados. Feiling no tenía dificultades aunque estaba hastiada de que varios más salieran a ayudar a sus compañeros que se le sumó un joven de chaqueta blanca y jeans azules lanzando flamazos a sus enemigos.

– ¿Sho? – preguntaba Feiling con extrañeza.

– ¿Quién más? ¿Santa Claus? – respondió el mayor Kusanagi para después detener a otro sujeto con un _Orochinagi_. – Elliott mandó todos sus ataques mientras él pelea contra Seiko… ingenioso, pero también debemos demostrarle que si bien no estamos al nivel de ellos dos, ¡sí podemos defendernos! _¡Oriyaaaa!_ – después atacaba con una _Oniyaki_ a otro sujeto que se le acercaba.

– Tienes razón. ¡A pelear! – Feiling dejaba a dos inconscientes con su _Tensho Kyaku_ y retomar la defensiva.

Lauren también peleaba contra varios que eran derribados con su _Earthquake Punch_ cortesía de la C.I.A. Tabata llamaba a su gemela Maki para ayudar al combate exhaustivo y Kazuo se encargaba de derribar a muchos soldados de Black Hands incluyendo peleadores manipulados con su _Ura Shiki: Ya Sakazuki_. Los Dash hacían lo mismo con los _Heat Drive_ de Silver y el _Freeze Drive_ de Megumi para derrotar a otros más.

Los Bogard y Howard estaban en una situación similar en Southtown. Los nuevos Ikari y otros agentes estaban haciendo la misma operación en las zonas europeas donde se dividieron en varios grupos: en el grupo uno estaba Ralf liderando con Shizuoka, Svetlana y Seth. En el grupo dos estaban Clark como cabeza, Keiko, Ramón y su hija Cassandra, y en el grupo tres lo lideraban Leona, Whip y Vanessa acompañadas de Ricardo.

Los Hoshi y Masters dejaron que Dicky, Chun-Li, Guile y los demás se quedaran en la misma zona japonesa… ellos irían a Inglaterra sí o sí para ayudar y además vigilar el combate de Seiko contra Elliott. Cassandra Blake los acompañó para ver a Saki, mientras Eliza con Tsukushi se quedaron en la base de interpol como resguardo.

* * *

– De… demonios… _"¿Cómo… demonios el Psycho Power hizo tan poderosa a Saki? Ella es fuerte… pero no es más que yo o que Sho, o incluso peor. Su poder… es totalmente superior a Sho, Kazuo y Tabata juntos. Su poder… es superior a los soportes divinos."_ – exclamaba Seiko en cansancios. La pelea se extenuó por casi veinte minutos y los efectos comenzaban a hacer estragos en él por pelear en desventaja contra dos oponentes poderosos.

– ¿Ya te cansaste Hoshi? Mira que tengo una velada con el amo Elliott y me estás retrasando – decía Saki Cy jugando con su vara de adamantio y desesperada.

– Ya escuchaste, imbécil… tengo una velada con mi amada y tu sola existencia impide realizar mis sueños – agregaba Elliott quien estaba un poco más completo y claro, riéndose de Seiko quien se levantaba con agotamiento.

– " _¡No! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Pelearé hasta el final!"_ ¡Esto aun no se acaba! _¡Shin Mu no Hadoooo!_

Seiko explotaba su fuerza para manifestar el Verdadero Poder de la Nada y lanzarse con golpes a Cy y Elliott que bloqueaban bien sus ataques, pero el japonés se lanzaba a los aires para cargar el ki en su pierna y lanzarse como cuchilla descendente.

– _¡Tenma… Shinzui Heki!_ – Seiko usaba la súper Tenmakujinkyaku para golpear a Elliott como primera opción, pero Cy con su _Hira Hira Cho_ y desequilibrar el balance de su pierna más hábil. – ¡Entonces debo seguir atacando! ¡Tenma… Go Zanku!

La cuchilla aural de Gouki era lanzada en el mismo aire cuando Elliott aprovechó el desbalance de dar un golpe seco a abdomen y lanzarse con un Psycho Break Smasher en conjunto con Cy que replicaba la acción para luego agarrarlo y enviarlo al otro extremo de la medianamente destruida mansión Damon. Luego los dos ingleses continuaron con dos _Psycho Field_ descargables hacia Seiko que no podía defenderse y solo recibió el campo psíquico de ambos para caer semiinconsciente.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – Seiko volvía a levantarse una vez más y sentía estragos en sus costillas, además de tener el labio y pómulo izquierdo roto y un hilillo de sangre cerca de la sien que era detenido por la cinta en su cabeza – Por qué… la manipulaste…

– De acuerdo… es mejor que sepas antes de que mueras… – decía Elliott para contar la historia que lo llevó a esta drástica, y brillante según él, decisión.

– _Flash Back_ –

– No, mejor dicho… te espero en los quince días restantes, marginal. Y ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido como adelantarte a nuestro combate o pasará algo mucho peor aun – acto seguido, Elliott destruyó el transmisor provocando la desesperación en Seiko.

– Qué harás Elliott… no quiero que… – Saki cambió del terror al miedo, pero Elliott la estaba abrazando sin dañarla.

Saki sentía que el abrazo de Elliott era cálido, pues conocía gran parte de su vida y también los traumas que sufrió en la niñez, pero la última vez que hizo caso a Elliott terminó confundida y además desmayada con sus recuerdos borrados. Intentó zafarse, pero lo único que sintió después de eso fue que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente hasta no tener ningún tipo de sensación y visibilidad, cayendo en los brazos de Elliott.

– Lo lamento, querida… pero debo hacer esto.

Saki despertaba lentamente hasta encontrarse en una silla. Sus manos y pies estaban atados con un cerrojo metálico y se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba en estos momentos. Recordaba que lo último que pasó por su mente era que Elliott había descubierto que ella y Seiko estaban en constante comunicación cuando Damon la abrazó y ahí todo fue oscuro, además de un pequeño dolor en la nuca… Ese desgraciado de Elliott aprovechó el abrazo para darle un golpe leve en esa zona y dejarla inconsciente.

Gritaba por ayuda cuando además notó que ciertos cables de presión se unían a su cuerpo como si estuviese en un hospital. Elliott entraba a l lugar cuando Saki notó que era una especie de laboratorio.

– Así que despertaste… mejor para mí, querida – Elliott se acercaba a hablar con los hombres y mujeres con batas de laboratorio. Para ser hijo de una familia rica, tenía muchas cosas a cargo y entre ellas los experimentos.

– Qué piensas hacer… qué quieres Elliott… – interrogaba Saki con el terror en todo su cuerpo.

– Darle la muerte perfecta a ese marginal… y tú me ayudarás – solucionó Elliott.

– No… ¡no lo haré! ¡No te ayudaré a matar a Seiko! – se enojaba Saki que de no ser por lo débil que estaba, hubiese roto el cerrojo que la tenía aprisionada.

– Entendiste mal, amorcito… – Elliott le robó un beso corto a Saki quien después hizo gesto de asco al ver que Damon se aprovechaba – Yo no lo mataré, dije que tú me ayudarás porque SERÁS TÚ QUIEN MATE A ESE INDIGNO CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS.

Estaba loco… ¡estaba demente! Elliott le estaba asegurando que ella mataría a Seiko y claro, se preguntaba cómo Elliott sería capaz de hacerlo hasta que recordó que había una manera. Damon le ordenó a uno de los científicos colocarle un casco que iba conectado a una máquina extraña y escandalosamente grande. El inglés se colocaba el otro casco que también iba directo a la misma máquina y Saki entendió bien que podía ocurrir.

– No, Elliott por favor… no lo hagas, ¡no lo hagas! – suplicaba Saki con lágrimas en sus ojos que Elliott ignoró olímpicamente.

– Lo siento, mi amada. Después me agradecerás – Elliott comenzaba a usar el Psycho Power que iba directamente con energías que salían de aquel tubo y se dirigían hacia Saki.

– ¡Por favor Elliott! ¡No…! ¡AAAAAAAGHHH!

El grito de la peliazul significaba que el Psycho Power hacía lo suyo. Elliott comenzaba a indagar en los recuerdos de Saki, desde su nacimiento hasta hoy mismo: Primero con Kai y Cassandra Blake tomándola en brazos hasta comenzar a entrenarse con Billy Kane posterior a la muerte de su padre. Seguía con su crecimiento como pequeña huérfana hasta que escapó de las filas de Black Hands… cosas del destino. Elliott no sabía que ella se entrenaba en secreto con ellos y su padre no sabía nada, pero Billy la liberó y de allí se fue con la tutela de su tía Mai. Luego los trece años donde Saki lo conoció a él en la plaza de Londres y donde Elliott juró seguirla hasta el fin del mundo para tenerla como su musa y enamorada. El trío de Femme Fatale hasta llegar a los recuerdos y momentos con Seiko. El beso, cuanto detestaba eso Elliott. Cuando ella lo salvó por primera vez del Satsui no Hado, cuando la cargó en la fiesta de Ryoko posterior… hasta eso le salió mal a Damon. Las peleas con él, los lindos momentos, cundo la cuidó de su enfermedad y viceversa. Elliott se decidió a distorsionar cada recuerdo y sueño de Saki con Seiko, destruir todo intento de amor hacia él y convertirlo en odio eterno usando la vieja excusa de Rosalie con la cual había borrado sus recuerdos. Este era el plan alternativo de Elliott si no resultaba: tener a Saki como su musa pero bajo su voluntad.

Los gritos de Saki hacían estremecer a los científicos que no podían negarse a las peticiones de Elliott o sino terminarían en una tumba. Isabelle se había llevado a Timothy de paseo porque sabía que iba a ocurrir con la joven mariposa. El hampón de Black Hands continuaba destruyendo y reconstruyendo los sueños y realidades con Rosalie y Seiko, con infidelidades de ambos, con los dos humillándola en todas las formas posibles y riéndose en su cara de ingenua por creer que ella era la única en su vida. No, era un premio de consuelo, un trofeo de Seiko cuando después de diez minutos Saki se desmayó.

Una hora después Elliott iba a su habitación cuando la chica despertó, pero tenía unos ojos heterocromos rojos y ocres además de un cabello negro que él reconocería a la perfección: su plan de manipulación mental funcionó.

– Ahh… buenos días Elliott… – la nueva Saki se acercaba a Elliott y un beso lascivo de buenos días le plantaba sus labios.

Elliott sonrió con malevolencia, pero faltaba mucho aun por trabajar y el cansancio era notorio ya que Saki tenía buena fortaleza mental al comienzo. Ahora no, era su nueva musa, su nueva destructora y tenía que ponerla a prueba.

Un grupo de varios hombres armados eran los conejillos de indias y Saki se deshizo de ellos inmediatamente y además matando a la gran mayoría de ellos. Pero se agotaba luego de las peleas que tenía que usar esas dos semanas sabiamente para recuperarse del Psycho Power, y después cederle parte de su poder a ella con tal de eliminar a Seiko que cuando apenas se lo nombró, solo dijo…

– Ese maldito bastardo… ¡le haré pagar con su vida! – reclamaba una furiosa Saki que además destruyó con solo encrespar puños su vara de metal. Razón por la cual Elliott ahora le hizo una vara similar de lucha pero de adamantio…

– _Fin del Flash Back –_

– Simple y hermoso… ¿no te parece, querida? – preguntaba Elliott mirando a Cy con nobleza.

– Tan simple y hermoso como usted… Elliott-sama – respondía la Saki corrompida con mirada de enamorada hacia Damon.

– Me llevaste a los límites Elliott… – Seiko ya tenía más desesperación al oír cada palabra de Elliott y con detalles de cómo Saki está manipulada con el Psycho Power. Empuño manos para luego cargar energías eléctricas en sus manos y tratando de apuntar a uno de los dos objetivos – ¡Vengaré la muerte de Rosalie! ¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y a Mel! ¡Y especialmente que manipularas a Saki! _¡Denjin!_

El ki de Seiko soltaba pequeñas chispas de electricidad. Tenía Saki Cy y a Elliott, pero debía saber a cuál de ellos debía apuntar para pelear con comodidad y vencer rápidamente y luego terminar con el otro contrincante.

– Esto es una verdadera incógnita, marginal… no importa a quien le lances tu patético _Denjin Hadōken_. El resultado será el mismo – decía Elliott con fastidio y también dándole lo mismo a quien se dirigía el ataque.

 _¡Hadooookeeeen!_

La onda eléctrica inmovilizaba a Elliott. Aun con el Verdadero Poder de la Nada cubriendo su aura, Seiko decidió pelear contra Cy cuando perfectamente podía luchar contra Damon, pero prefirió intentar sacar a Saki del control mental de inglés y asegurarle una lucha a muerte de la cual no escaparía.

Lo peor... Seiko estaba en total desventaja ya que el Denjin Hadoken no duraría mucho tiempo y Elliott se podía liberar del aturdimiento en cualquier momento.

* * *

 _ **Elliott ha hecho de todo, manipular también y acá como lo hizo con Saki. Es algo similar a lo que Bison hizo con Ken en la saga Alpha 3 (que sirve de base para la película animada) donde distorsiona la rivalidad de amistad con Ryu a una rivalidad de odio para ser superior él. Con Saki, Rosalie era la excusa perfecta de manipulación y distorsión.**_

 _ **Mucha pelea, mucha acción, y en los dos capítulos siguientes siguen los madrazos!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la segunda parte de "The Last Battle"! adieu~~!**_


	23. The Last Battle — Round 2

_**Nuevo capítulo pero con tristes noticias:**_

 _ **-el fic se terminará el dos de enero debido a complicaciones personales y a un problema físico con la muñecas en ambas manos. De veras es titánico escribir rápido y a la vez continuo en un final de saga y espero que comprendan mi situación ya que siento que mis tendones están por romperse.**_

 _ **-el crossover estará el día 3 de esta semana por el mismo motivo.**_

 _ **Ojalá les guste porque acá habrá madrazos y algo más que mencioné en otro fic pasado xD**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

 _ **-Los remakes son de Miki White.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación KOF son de mi autoría.**_

 _ **-Elliott Damon es de Miki, adaptada por Kein Sylvan.**_

 _ **-Saki Nozomi es de Miki, adaptada por ella misma.**_

 _ **-Seiko Hoshi es de Miki, adaptada por mi autoría.**_

 _ **Dedicado con mucho cariño a Miki, a quien le gustará en especial el título.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XVI_

 _The Last Battle_

 _Round 2: "Seiko Ganbaru!" (¡No te rindas Seiko!)_

 _Seiko vs Saki Cy & Elliott_

…

 _Homenaje al manga "Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru!" de UDON Entertainment_

…

Seiko comenzaba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero lamentablemente era inútil por la gran fuerza y poder que Elliott mostraba y además con una Saki manipulada por el inglés que solo deseaba la muerte suya.

Ahora decidió lanzar un Denjin Hadoken cargado al máximo contra Elliott para encargarse de Saki Cy y liberarla del control mental del Psycho Power. Llevó casi cerca de media hora peleando contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo y además sus técnicas cada vez eran más predecibles. Pero Seiko, sin embargo, tenía dos ataques preparados para el momento preciso del cual aun no llegaba.

Elliott trataba de liberarse del aturdimiento de la onda eléctrica lo más rápido posible antes que el japonés lograra romper la manipulación, aunque el ver a Saki con unas ganas incontrolables de matar a aquel indigno lo tranquilizaban y pensaba mejor en dejar pasar parte de la parálisis para ver como su amada acababa con su ex-amor.

– ¡Vamos Saki, maldita sea! ¡Reacciona de una vez! – Seiko usaba su antebrazo para bloquear un golpe con la vara de adamantio de Saki Cy.

– ¡Claro que reacciono, pero para tomar tu vida! – la ahora pelinegra reaccionaba con una patada recta al abdomen que arrastraba al japonés algunos metros para irse nuevamente hacia el ataque.

Ni siquiera con el Verdadero Poder de la Nada podía hacerle frente, menos cómo la joven corrompida pudo conseguir tanto poder si no ha peleado en casi dos años. Era imposible, no debía tener esa destreza y esos movimientos.

Seiko trató de atacarla pero dejando desaparecer la Nada verdadera para cambiar al _Rai Mu No Hado_ , el poder adquirido del trueno. No podía usar dos Poderes de la Nada al mismo tiempo y solo se permitía uno en combate. También el cambio reduciría la potencia de sus golpes y también la velocidad, pero a cambio ganaba fuerza de aturdimiento ya que los ataques suyos ganaban ki cargado de rayos eléctricos por su cuerpo. Esa fue la alternativa de Seiko para marear a Saki Cy, pero no tenía mucho tiempo porque era más lento para atacar y por el cansancio acumulado en media hora de pelea que debía dejarla inconsciente lo más rápido posible para luego ir por Elliott antes que el Denjin Hadoken terminara su breve efecto.

– Bien Saki… ¡Hora de comenzar con el segundo round! _¡Gorai!_ – Seiko cargaba _su Gorai Hadoken_ que al lanzarla dio en el objetivo.

Saki Cy comenzaba a atacarlo con otro Psycho Shoot pero esta se desvió en forma inconsciente, o mejor dicho, el Gorai Hadoken que de por sí es un ataque eléctrico, su aturdimiento fue notablemente amplificado con el Rai Mu no Hado que la parálisis comenzaría a dar sus efectos lentamente que simplemente falló sin que Seiko esquivara la onda psíquica. El joven dragón se lanzaba contra Saki con golpes de puño al pecho y otro al plexo, una patada lateral al rostro para después ascender con su _Messatsu Go Rasen_ en forma de Tatsumaki Senpukyaku ascendente con rayos en los pies, finalizando con doce castigos en una _Ryusoukyaku_ para lanzarla a tierra. En el mismo aire, Seiko cargaba un Shinku Hadoken pero que a diferencia de su normal onda vacía, este desplegaba chispas alrededor de la energía que combinaban en el azul, amarillo y blanco.

– Después de esto… sigues tu Elliott – advertía Seiko – _¡Shinkuuu… Hadoookeeen!_

Sin embargo no fue lo que esperaba, pues Elliott logró evitar el aturdimiento y salir con un _Psycho Vaccum Wave_ expandido hacia él que decidió a tiempo cambiar de posición para combatir onda con onda, chocando ambas técnicas para que Saki Cy se recuperara y con un Psycho Crusher le llegara de lleno. Seiko caía a tierra y se oyó un grito seco de dolor ya que el ataque de la joven oscura impactó de pleno en su brazo izquierdo, dejándolo inútil ya que el japonés es zurdo y además es su extremidad más poderosa para la mayoría de sus golpes de puño.

Apenas podía levantarse y al hacerlo, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba caído, sin movilidad y si seguía combatiendo el hombro, podía dislocárselo y ahí sí que sus días estarían contados. Lo peor, su técnica más poderosa que Elliott no conoce la practicó solo con aquella mano que ahora está sin nada de sensación.

– Dije antes que tu patética técnica no serviría de nada, no importa a quien lo lances – remarcaba Elliott acercándose poco a poco a Seiko para tomarlo del cuello con fuerza – ¿Acaso no aprendes que ya perdiste hace dos años? Entiende que en un juego de ajedrez el Rey es la pieza más importante del tablero y su reina es la dama principal del juego que mueve las estrategias. Así somos mi amada y yo, idiota.

– ¡Agh! Cá-cállate… mientras… siga vivo… seguiré peleando… – respondía con falta de aire el japonés y desafiando más a Damon.

– Que obstinación tan noble, viniendo de alguien tan miserable y de mala clase como tú – antes de dar otro golpe, un Hadoken de más potencia salía desde los aires para que Elliott soltara al japonés.

Efectivamente la familia Hoshi y Masters habían llegado de auxilio e impactados por las condiciones en que Seiko se encontraba, pero más terrible fue ver a Saki la cual era irreconocible con el cabello, vestimenta distinta y sus ojos rojos.

– Que bello… tu familia vino a ayudarte – comentaba Elliott con todo el sarcasmo posible – pero déjame decirte que soy un Damon y por ende, tengo todo planificado.

¿Cómo llegaron? De partida Cassandra conocía la ubicación de la mansión Damon. Segundo, lógico que vía carta del Mundo de Rose más las nuevas habilidades de yoga en Ryu hicieron el transporte. Sin embargo, no se esperaron que cuatro clones de Seth los estuviesen esperando a las afueras de la medianamente destruida morada.

– Es imposible… se supone que los quince están muertos – trataba de pensar Ryu – de uno me encargué yo. Chun-Li, Guile, Viper, e incluso el mismo Bison, Juri y Gouki se deshicieron del resto mientras que Abel se encargó del número quince que era Seth.

– Verán, poseo tecnología más avanzada de la que ustedes, Shadaloo o su Red de Intimidación puedan imaginar _[1]_ y entre ellas descubrí lo que muchos llaman, en especial N.E.S.T.S., clonación – explicaba Elliott dándoles la espalda – Oí de aquel proyecto de Bison cuando quiso hacer cuerpos de repuesto y uno de ellos tomó conciencia propia gracias a Charlie Nash que terminó llamándose Abel, y otro al cual Bison le dio conciencia para liderar otra facción que se autodenominó Seth. Si quieren entretenerse, háganlo con ellos porque esta pelea es personal.

– ¡No nos provoques, Damon! – iba Mel al ataque cuando uno de los clones se le interceptó con un Shōryūken. Genial, ahora iba a pelear contra una copia barata de sus técnicas.

– ¡Mel…! ¡No intervengas… por favor! – todos salvo los clones, voltearon para ver quien decía esas palabras y era Seiko quien con sangre en la sien, el brazo izquierdo caído, el hombro casi dislocado y con las demás grandes heridas se ponía de pie, empuñando su única mano disponible para seguir el combate. Ryu se llegó a sorprender que el Rai Mu no Hado aun no desapareciera del cuerpo de su hijo, donde después volteó con determinación a seguir combatiendo contra los dos oscuros – Estaré bien… sólo déjenme… pelear contra Damon y Saki…

Las miradas de la familia Ansatsuken viajaban de Seiko a Ryu y de Ryu a Seiko, esperando una respuesta del maestro dragón quien recordaba aun la promesa de su hijo de volver a casa una vez terminado este combate.

– De acuerdo, pero después de encargarnos de estos clones lo más rápido posible, iré a pelear contra ellos y no aceptaré un no de tu parte como respuesta – respondió Ryu tajantemente. Seiko sonrió a medio lado para después volver a enfocar su mirada en Elliott y Saki Cy.

– Gracias papá – agradecía Seiko el gesto de dejarlo pelear aun para cargar ki en su mano y apuntando a Damon – ¡Ahora sí, Elliott!

Eran cuatro clones y se dividieron el trabajo, cada uno se encargaría de derrotar a un clon, salvo Mel y Ryoko que pelearían juntos contra uno para ir lo más rápido a proteger al joven dragón.

Seiko había ganado un segundo aire que a pesar de ser rodeado de los múltiples golpes de Elliott y Saki Cy por varios minutos, se las había ingeniado defenderse con su brazo disponible y los muslos de sus piernas para luego ganar otra Senpū Tatsumaki y derribar a ambos, continuando con un Go Shōryūken de dos golpes a Elliott que dio en el blanco. Cy saltaba para golpear el ahora punto débil de Seiko, pero el Shōryūken solo fue el cebo de la trampa porque su giro era una continuación de otra técnica, golpeando con una Ryusoukyaku descendente para derribarla. Ahora lo malo era que estaba descendiendo a tierra con los dos jóvenes esperándolo, sabían que Seiko por la inmovilidad de su brazo debía atacar a solo uno de ellos.

Decidió usar una _Tenma Shinzui Heki_ mientras cargaba ki en la mano derecha para dar dos golpes al mismo tiempo, pero al dar con la patada cortante en Cy, su hombro nuevamente comenzó a crear estragos que hizo desvanecer la futura _Tenma Go Zanku_ que iba hacia Elliott a pesar de que aquella patada diera en el rostro de la chica, donde el inglés aprovechó aquel segundo de dar un simple golpe de rodillazo para que Seiko lo contraatacase. El japonés cayó por ya vigésima vez en la trampa del _Psycho Break_ , solo que acá Elliott decidió continuarla desapareciendo con su Psycho Warp y reapareciendo a su espalda para darle un golpe seco a la nuca.

– Qué pobre espectáculo das, marginal – exclamaba Damon con molesta de que Seiko haya hablado tanto del combate y por las condiciones de ahora tras recibir el Psycho Break Counter del inglés.

Los minutos pasaban y los clones estaban sometiendo a su familia: Ryu no creía que un solo clon de Seth le daba problemas, Sakura apenas estaba manteniendo a raya a otro, Ken buscaba la manera de poder atacarlo sin ser contraatacado y Mel recibía todas las ofensivas por Ryoko quien ya estaba agotada y con heridas además de sus padres. Como eran recipientes vacíos, el Shun Goku Satsu era inútil, pues se necesita el alma del rival para utilizarlo y Gouki lo comprobó antes con Seth, el clon quince.

– Diste tu gran esfuerzo… – Elliott concentraba otra carga de energía en sus manos, pero a diferencia de sus técnicas anteriores, la tierra misma era el objetivo – pero no fue suficiente, porque ahora mismo experimentarás el dolo nunca antes visto en tu vida ¡ESCUCHEN BIEN TODOS! ¡PORQUE ESTE SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE ACABE CON SEIKO HOSHI PARA SIEMPRE DE SUS VIDAS!

Los demás ni siquiera podían mirar porque los clones ya los habían derrotado a todos. Agotados y casi sin aliento, miraban como Elliott daba un golpe que remecía la tierra y cuyo efecto secundario era la parálisis inmediata del oponente y de mayor duración que el resto. Era el _Psycho King_ y una de las técnicas favoritas de Elliott donde podía ver a sus enemigos desde arriba como todo rey. De ahí el nombre. Seiko intentaba levantarse, pero solo sintió un _Psycho Break Smasher_ de Saki Cy que luego lo lanzaba hacia Elliott quien desaparecía para caer sobre él y rebotarlo en la tierra donde lo tomaba de su cuello.

– Sentirás en carne propia como asesiné a tu noviecita, ¿quieres sentirlo? – Seiko no respondía, el cansancio, el dolor y sus fuerzas se agotaban que el Rai Mu no Hado había desaparecido por completo en él – Si no hay respuesta, es porque lo tomaré como un sí.

Elliott introducía su mano con fuerza en el interior de Seiko que escupía sangre por la potencia, luego Damon sacaba una especie de aura esférica de color azul en sus manos donde tanto él y Saki Cy contemplaban su obra recién hecha. Segundos después, Elliott hacía explotar aquella aura cuando el cuerpo de Seiko se movía descontroladamente porque era su única fuente de ki restante. El inglés lo arrojaba al suelo como cual trapo ante la mirada incrédula de la familia Ansatsuken.

Comenzaba a tener pequeños pasajes de su vida como peleador y nunca había sido derrotado de esta manera. La predicción de Mel se había cumplido: Seiko estaba destinado a morir sí o sí en esta batalla y el objetivo era llevarse a Elliott con él para que Saki no tuviese que lidiar con ninguno de ambos y así estar segura con Emmet y Claire. Las mismas dos chicas sintieron ese beso de Seiko como un beso de despedida, pero no de un hasta pronto, sino de un adiós… para siempre.

– Sigue vivo, cariño – admitió Cy al ver que Seiko aun tenía pulso.

– Entonces… es hora de cerrar esta maravillosa obra de teatro ¡Ustedes arriba! – Elliott ordenó a los clones sujetar a la familia Ansatsuken derrotada y abrirles los ojos lo más posible – ¡Ahora verán que nadie se mete con Elliott Damon! ¡Que la misma persona que él amó y le dio vida será quien le traerá la muerte!

– Ya levántate y no me hagas esperar – Cy arrodilló a Seiko a la fuerza cuando mostró que su vara de adamantio tenía escondida una lanza afilada – Esto es por el amo Elliott, ya que matándote estaré en sus brazos disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos.

Ya estaba agotado, lastimado, herido, al borde de la muerte y sin nada que hacer. Las respuestas de ese libro no sirvieron de nada porque aquella incógnita no logró resolver. Elliott solo se quedaba mirando, Ryu y los demás sometidos por los nuevos clones de Seth restantes y con impotencia de saber que no pueden defenderlo. Iban a ver a su hijo y amigo morir en frente de sus ojos.

Había sido derrotado.

Seiko tuvo su primera, última y única derrota, porque segundos después moriría.

– ¿Tienes un último deseo que pedir? Lo digo para tener algo de piedad contigo, aunque no debería hacerlo – preguntó Elliott al japonés con superioridad en todas sus palabras.

Cy preparaba su vara-lanza, lista para ejecutar a Seiko.

– Tengo uno… – Seiko apenas hablaba, pues su ki desapareció por completo – Cy… acércate… a-antes… que m-me… me mates…

Cy bajaba la guardia, pero a Elliott no le importó ya que tenía la victoria asegurada, así que dejó que avanzara más cerca de él.

– Más cerca… por favor… lue-luego podrás… po-podrás ir… con Elliott… – suplicaba Seiko casi sin aire.

La chica oscura se acercaba hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia cuando Elliott no podía creerlo, menos Ryu y os demás que miraban atónitos la escena.

Seiko se pidió que ella se acercara solo para besarla, un débil pero notorio beso en los labios de Cy que Elliott no podía asumirlo. Solo fueron dos segundos cuando Seiko volvió a retomar sus últimas palabras, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

– Ahora sí… puedes matarme… – concluyo Seiko para cerrar sus ojos y esperar el filo en su corazón.

Había pedido su último deseo por parte suya con tal de mostrar la superioridad sobre todos, ¿pero dejaría que esto se quedara como si nada? Los clones sostuvieron a los Ansatsuken firmes y abriéndoles los ojos para que miraran el último adiós de Seiko. Elliott cambiaba su rostro de soberano a uno de rabia pura. ¿Cómo permitiría que ese marginal se saliera con la suya aun antes de morir? ¡No! Dejaría que ella lo mate y después se encargaría del resto.

Saki Cy reaccionaba y con furia preparaba su vara-lanza cuando con todas sus fuerzas arremetió contra el corazón de Seiko.

El grito de impotencia de su familia era el escenario.

Elliott riendo como nunca en su vida.

Seiko esperando el soplido de los vientos que lo llevarían al otro mundo.

¡SEIKOOOOOOOO!

Y ocurrió.

Las manos de la oscura se encontraban llenas de sangre pero no de la sangre de Seiko, era su propia sangre por la velocidad de freno tras detener la lanza que se ubicó a solo milímetros de atravesar su corazón. Elliott no lo podía creer: manipulada con el cien por ciento del Psycho Power, con un odio profundo a él y a la chica violeta que se reían en su cara. Algo le decía a Cy que ese pequeño beso era sincero, pero no. El sentimiento de Elliott estaba primero y volvió a atacar con la lanza, pero esta vez se desvió rozando solo las costillas de Seiko quien dio un leve quejido.

Estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer y algo en su interior le decía que todo lo que hacía era contra su voluntad, que en su interior no debía matar al japonés sino liberarlo.

– No… yo… – las imágenes de Cy volvían a su cabeza que soltó su lanza, desde los chantajes de Elliott hasta por los buenos y bellos momentos que pasó con Seiko. Después la partida a Inglaterra, sus memorias borradas y Elliott convenciéndola de que el japonés solo la utilizó y también la paliza que con Damon le daban a quien ella llamó ¿su amante? – yo… ¡AAAAAAGHHHHH!

Se tomaba su cabeza con descontrol, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, provocando terror en la familia Ansatsuken. las imágenes que volvían a su cabeza la mareaban como nunca y gritaba de dolor por el solo hecho de no soportar más el calvario de aguantar más heridas en su cabeza. Elliott había decido intervenir con su Psycho Power para ganar nuevamente el control, pero no se espero que alguien apareciera frente a él.

– Tú… ¡imposible! ¡Tú estás muerta! ¡Yo te asesiné! ¡Yo te asesiné con mis propias manos! – gritaba Damon cuando no se podía mover a causa de una estola amarilla que sujetaba su humanidad para paralizarlo.

– _¡No dejaré que lastimes a Seiko, en esta vida o en la otra! ¡No permitiré que sigas con tus atrocidades! ¡Y voy a protegerlo de ti y de tus influencias… así como de tu poder y de tu ambición!_

Hasta la propia familia Ansatsuken podía verla… envuelta en un aura blanca, con un vestido morado, busto bastante pronunciado, una diadema con una rosa amarilla en su cabello violeta largo, esos ojos… era Rosalie. Era la joven genovesa que por tercera vez volvió a ayudar a Seiko desde el más allá, aunque ahora tomó forma física y su aureola dorada era el indicio de que estaba muerta, deteniendo con suma facilidad a Elliott para impedirle ganar el control mental. Nadie podía creerlo: Rosalie de vuelta y sometiendo a Elliott aun estando muerta, Cy con un conflicto mental en su cabeza y Seiko que seguía arrodillado y con la cabeza baja.

La joven inglesa seguía gritando de dolor, esas insoportables voces que le decían lo bueno y lo malo de la vida, quienes eran sus enemigos y sus amigos. Todo recuerdo distorsionado volvía a reconstruirse y de esa manera volvía a experimentar cada una de las experiencias buenas y malas, como el abandono de su madre, la escapada a Norteamérica a los Pit Fighter, cuando conoció a Claire y Emmet, cuando conoció a Elliott y el más importante de todos… cuando conoció a Seiko.

Un brillo desplegó de su cabeza para luego desaparecer al instante. Se quedaba de pie cuando abrió los ojos con pesadez, como si tuviera la mayor de sus pesadillas eternas de las cuales no escaparía por nada del mundo. Miró borroso a su alrededor cuando observó una figura con gi blanco de combate casi rasgado, con múltiples heridas, el hombro y brazo izquierdo hecho añicos, sangre que brotaba de su frente y débilmente arrodillado. Recordaba todo… no podía creerlo, Elliott la había manipulado y no solo eso estaba a punto de matar al hombre del cual se había enamorado. Intentaba hablar pero nada salía de su boca, la sensación de acabar con su vida la había shockeado cuando una mano tímida se posó sobre su mejilla.

– Saki… ahora si puedes matarme… – era Seiko quien se levantó como pudo para estar a su altura.

Le estaba pidiendo que lo matara, ¿cómo diablos pensaba en eso?

Saki no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazar a Seiko en un baño de lágrimas del cual el japonés no había caído por la fuerza. Estaba arrepentida de todo, de sus propios comentarios, de sus decisiones, de llegar a este límite. Su control mental se había liberado.

– Yo no podría matarte… – comentaba entre sollozos Saki – yo no podría matarte, no me lo perdonaría nunca, nunca… Perdóname, Seiko… perdóname por mis tontas decisiones… ¡snif! Siempre fuiste y serás mi ángel… mi ángel guardián…

No podía abrazarla del todo, tenía un brazo inútil y otro débil, pero al ver que la chica se desmayó después del breve discurso, alcanzó con dificultad sostenerla. Pero antes oyó aquellas palabras de Saki: ángel guardián. Nunca la chica le había dicho algo tan bello, nunca en la vida y ese era uno de los mejores cumplidos que recibió desde su nacimiento. Rosalie volteaba a mirar a Seiko quien anonadado intentaba decir algo, pero la genovesa negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de por medio.

– _Ya lo tienes Seiko… ya encontraste la respuesta de aquel libro. La ceguera de Cybile fue curada a través del beso de su protector, de su caballero del viento, lo que le permitió obtener el mismo poder que derrotó al rey tirano años atrás. Ahora acabas de rememorar aquel bello y hermoso momento. Despierta tu nuevo poder, Seiko. El poder que de la nada misma nació desde los cielos…_

Rosalie desaparecía del lugar y Seiko entendió: el beso de William había curado la ceguera de Cybile quien no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que estuvo a punto de perderlo. El japonés hizo lo mismo, sumado a las palabras de Rosalie y de Saki, un simple beso rompió el control mental del Psycho Power. Seiko comenzó a notar que sus puños tenían una extraña aura blanca sobre ellos que logró comprender… había logrado tener el poder en sus manos, el mismo que William despertó para proteger a Cybile… y el mismo que lo convertirá en el guerrero guardián de Saki.

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasado! – Elliott se liberaba de la parálisis de Rosalie para lanzarse con un Final Psycho Crusher de gran potencia, pero este concentraba energías purpuras y negras en sus manos en su humanidad completa – ¡Muere basura! _¡Final Psycho… VENOM Crusher!_

Elliott se movía… Seiko no reaccionaba…

Pero llegó el grito, el mismo grito que sirvió de apoyo en toda la familia Ansatsuken…

 _¡SEIKOOOO… GANBARUUUUU!_

Era el mismo proyectil que envenenó a Han y Mel. La explosión les hizo creer a todos que Elliott se había salido con la suya, pero el polvo desaparecía y Seiko con la cabeza baja, detenía una de las técnicas más poderosas de Damon que ni Mel pudo detener en su tiempo… y con solo una mano, con su brazo que además estaba destrozado. Elliott retrocedía para concentrar otro ataque más, pero el poder de Seiko reaparecía de su humanidad y no solo eso, aumentaba más y más conforme los segundos pasaban que llegó un momento en saber si era él mismo o no quien estaba presente. Ryu miraba sin creer, Sakura no tenía palabras, Ken apenas podría creerlo, Mel sonrió y Ryoko se sumó a su enamorado.

– ¿¡Qué demonios…!? – se cuestionaba Damon al mismo tiempo que miraba incrédulo el poder que rodeaba con lentitud al castaño – Esto… es imposible, imposible…

– No es imposible… porque finalmente ha llegado tu hora, Elliott – respondía el japonés sin mirarlo. Su cabeza seguía baja, pero esta vez tomando a Saki en sus brazos como una princesa más – Pagarás por todo… no tendré piedad contigo ¡No te perdonaré lo que has hecho! – Seiko empuñaba sus manos al mismo tiempo en que tenía a la peliazul en sus brazos para mirar al frente de Damon – ¡Y no te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Saki! ¡Esto es por ella! ¡Y esto es porque este es el amor verdadero que le tengo! ¡Enfrenta el poder de Cybile y del cielo en mis puños! _¿¡Muuu Teeen no Hadooooooooooo!?_

Con Saki en sus brazos, Seiko levantaba su vista e invocaba el poder celestial del Hado que hizo explotar todo el poder contenido en su interior. Su grito estremeció toda Inglaterra y barría con toda la mansión Damon cuando su poder invocaba un brillo celestial que nublaba la vista de Elliott y el resto de los presentes quienes no veían nada de nada con el aura resplandeciente que rodeaba su humanidad. Los cambios comenzaron a notarse conforme el terremoto generado del Poder de la Nada movía los suelos ingleses y Seiko se elevaba sosteniendo a Saki. Los vientos empujaban con gran fuerza ante el poder liberado que el sonido latente de los rayos del cielo no era nada comparados a la furia que desató el nuevo dragón del viento.

Aparecía Seiko con su gi blanco, su cinta roja, su obi de color negro y los kanjis del Fuu Rin Ka Zan de color dorado, sus guantes rojos encendían un brillo amarillo mientras los pétalos de cerezo y las mariposas azules cobraban vida y bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Las chispas eléctricas que salían de su ki significaban que llevó el _poder de la nada_ a otro nivel del cual Gouken no pudo llegar más allá. Su aura era blanca pura y plumas despegaban de su espalda separadas por el kanji _"Kami"_ que salía en color dorado. Esas plumas eran alas, alas de ángel. Tal como William despertó el poder y se convirtió en el ángel guardián de Cybile, Seiko se convirtió en un ángel… en el ángel guardián de Saki, en el poder heredado tanto de la antigua Reina de Inglaterra como de su sucesora y de la diosa regente. La cinta blanca de Rosalie brillaba como nunca y la cinta roja de su cabeza iluminaba las miles de frases que las mujeres les escribieron a sus guerreros cuando partían a un combate mortal, incluyendo la frase mental de Saki: "el ángel guardian".

Este era poder que la diosa Luna encomendó a William para el nacimiento de un nuevo poder de superación a la oscuridad del Satsui no Hado. Este era el poder definitivo del cual el odio y el rencor se convertían en luces de esperanza y de júbilo. Este era el _Ten Mu no Hado_ , el Poder Celestial de la Nada… el Hado más poderoso y supremo de todo el arte Ansatsuken, el que significaba la destrucción de la oscuridad y el nacimiento a la luz de la justicia… el arte definitivo.

Abrió los ojos y su color avellanas se mantenían, soltando lágrimas que caían en distintas direcciones por el viento, pero las pupilas se tornaron ovalados en la forma de un dragón, descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar tierra con su mirada enfocada en Damon.

Dejó a Saki a un costado y se fue con el Ashura Senku hacia los clones quienes reaccionaron para atacarlo con varios Sonic Boom, pero reapareció de frente a ellos para cargar ki en su puño en alto. El golpe remeció a la tierra porque era el puño terremoto, el _Kongou Kokuretsu Zan_ con el cual hizo pedazos a los clones de Seth en un solo instante.

– No puede ser. Cómo… Cómo es posible que Seiko tenga tanto poder oculto… además, nunca supe de este Hado – se cuestionaba Ryu quien no podía comprender el nuevo poder bestial de su hijo y menos que este era un Hado.

– Lo logró… – decía Mel quien se ganó la atención de su padre, suegros y novia – por fin Seiko lo despertó… el Poder Celestial de Nada.

Elliott oyó "el poder de Cybile y del cielo" en mis puños. Eso significaba que Cybile era real, Seiko había sido el elegido y… que el japonés estaba destinado con Saki. Eso no podía aceptarlo, simplemente no podía.

– ¡Tus crímenes terminan acá, Elliott! – señaló Seiko quien volvió a tomar posición de guardia tras darle un pisotón a la tierra como típico gesto de preparación Ansatsuken – ¡Porque el tercer round apenas comienza!

* * *

 _ **[1]: Cuando Elliott se refiere a la red de intimidación, habla de S.I.N. (Street Fighter IV) cuyas siglas significan "Shadaloo Intimidation Net" (o R.I.S.: Red de Intimidación de Shadaloo, como aparece en los comics de Udon), división en la cual Seth lideraba y donde Viper entró de encubierta en esa saga.**_

 _ **Insisto, entiendan mi situación que las manos y muñecas me duelen bastante y además debía subir los capítulos mensuales de los Puños Legendarios y KOF Memorial, que se subirán terminando este fic.**_

 _ **Les gustó?: comenten.**_

 _ **No les gustó?: comenten igual para así mejorar.**_

 _ **Me despido hasta mañana y pasado, adieu~~!**_


	24. The Last Battle — Round 3

_**Un poco más corto el capítulo pero ya es solo combate, nada de cosas externas y solo enfocado en el poder que Seiko acaba de despertar. Además supongo que saben que viene después ya que Cybile es canon de esta historia.**_

 _ **Lamento subirlo tardío, aun duelen mis muñecas pero no tanto como la vez anterior y necesito terminar esto.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

 _ **-Los remakes son de Miki White.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación KOF son de mi autoría.**_

 _ **-Elliott Damon es de Miki, adaptada por Kein Sylvan.**_

 _ **-Saki Nozomi es de Miki, adaptada por ella misma.**_

 _ **-Seiko Hoshi es de Miki, adaptada por mi autoría.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Miki: mi gran compañera y especialmente, mi ángel guardián.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XVI_

 _The Last Battle_

 _Round 3: Ten Mu no Hado – ¡La esperanza de la verdad! ("Seiko no Saki")_

 _Seiko vs Elliott_

 _Basado en el tema "La Última Esperanza" de Warcry_

…

– ¡Tus crímenes terminan acá, Elliott! – señaló Seiko quien volvió a tomar posición de guardia tras darle un pisotón a la tierra como típico gesto de preparación Ansatsuken – ¡Porque el tercer round apenas comienza!

Inmediatamente Seiko salió al ataque e impulsado por su nuevo poder, la cual dio frutos en un golpe seco de un recto al plexo que Elliott no fue capaz de detenerlo, además a su espalda salía una extraña aura negra que se desvanecía con el solo golpe, sino que continuó con otra arremetida de combinaciones entre golpes de patada al rostro y a las costillas, sumadas a jabs de derecha y un rodillazo a la quijada para girarse en una Tatsumaki Zankukyaku de solo un derribe y continuar con un Go Shōryūken de tres golpes seguidos.

– ¡Esto no acaba acá, Damon! – Seiko se colocaba en posición de cuchilla en pleno aire para impulsarse hacia Elliott – ¡TENMA… SHINZUIII HEEEKIIIII!

La patada no solo atravesó a Elliott, sino que su hombro no sufrió ningún tipo de daño después de despertar el Ten Mu no Hado. Se había recuperado por completo, dañando seriamente al inglés.

– ¡ESTO ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA Y A MAMÁ! – Seiko se colocaba en posición de asalto para comenzar a atacar en velocidad a Elliott para atestar cerca de once impactos que terminaban en un… ¿Sho'oken? – ¡MIDARE… SAKURA!

Era la técnica de Sakura Kasugano, de su madre que también utiliza Ryoko, su hermana menor, solo que en vez de un Sho'oken, Seiko decidió usar un Go Shōryūken en avance como Ken Masters para ganar más amplitud que derribó a Elliott.

– ¡Tú no puedes ser elegido! ¡Ella es mía, mía! – gruñía Elliott una vez que se levantó con problemas.

– Saki no es de nadie… ni mía ni tuya, es ella quien debe elegir su destino – respondió Seiko para volver a empuñar sus manos en guardia – y así como dijiste que en el ajedrez, el rey y la reina son las piezas importantes del tablero, pues déjame decirte que tienes razón: soy un peón como me llamaste. No sabré jugarlo, pero me explicaron que un peón es más importante en un juego porque puede convertirse en cualquier pieza del tablero… ¡así como yo me estoy convirtiendo en cada uno de mis amigos que están dentro de mí para derrotarte!

Nuevamente Seiko se lanzaba al ataque contra Elliott quien lo esperaba con un Psycho Cannon a quemarropa que fue impactado apenas hizo el contacto con el japonés al cuerpo a cuerpo. El japonés resistió el ataque y respondió con un gancho a la mejilla del inglés, seguido de puños al pecho y un cuarto en la quijada más una _Kurubushi Geri_ a la cara para reaccionar nuevamente con el Messatsu Go Shoryu de nueve golpes, enviando a Damon a los aires

– ¡ESTO ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A PAPÁ! – el japonés en pleno aire cargaba ki en sus manos, pero este ampliaba más la potencia de su Shinku Hadoken del inicio, solo que ahora concentraba más poder aun y además el aura púrpura rodeaba sus manos – ¡METSU! UOAAAAGH…. ¡HADOOOKEEEEN!

Elliott trató de contrarrestar con su _Psycho Vacuum Wave,_ pero fue inútil ya que la onda de Seiko fue más potente y como dice su nombre, destructora, para atravesar el ataque suyo y arrastrarlo hacia su mansión donde ya el setenta por ciento de la morada estaba destruida. Seiko se encontraba más completo donde al igual que William, comenzaba a tomar las riendas del combate y sin dejarle oportunidad de defenderse.

* * *

Saki comenzaba a despertar.

Recordaba que antes del desmayo había desistido de matar a Seiko por el control mental de Elliott. Sus ojos pesaban como nunca y apenas podía recordar lo sucedido, salvo ese momento del cual logró romper. Ahora miraba con su vista borrosa la atención que se llevaba en el campo de batalla donde dos sombras peleaban incesantemente y una de ellas tenía el control total de la pelea.

¡Gorai… Hadoken!

Aquel grito la hizo reaccionar por ser la voz de su amado, aunque algo mareada, tomándose la cabeza de un dolor inimaginable donde a momentos sentía nauseas enormes que logró dominar para arrodillarse y ganar algo de fuerza para levantarse. Sus imágenes eran cada vez más visibles cuando observó un par de alas de ángel moviéndose en la sombra que mantenía la supremacía del combate sobre la otra sombra que apenas podía contrarrestar sus ataques pero sin éxito alguno. Su visión se clarificó y observó a Seiko con aquellas alas, sometiendo a Elliott como su fuese un simple peleador ordinario más y demostrándole el verdadero poder emergente del cielo.

– Ah… mi cabeza… – Saki tomaba control de su conciencia y trató de levantarse con problemas, hasta que una mano la ayudó a pararse.

– Por fin pudiste despertar – un joven rubio de un año mayor la ayudaba a levantarse.

– ¿M-Mel? ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntaba la peliazul al darse cuenta de que se encontraba alejada de la arena de pelea y que estaban Ryu, Sakura, Ken y Ryoko detrás de él pero alejados, mirando el combate de Seiko. Los cuatro tenían también heridas notorias.

– Elliott te manipuló, nosotros combatimos contra cuatro clones de Seth que están muertos por Seiko – respondió el americano – Seiko despertó el Ten Mu no Hado y ahora lleva una clara ventaja sobre Damon.

– Ya sé que me manipuló y que estuve cerca de matar a Seiko, me refiero a… ¿Espera? – se percató Saki de cierto nombre que Masters mencionó – ¿Dijiste Mu… Ten… no Hado?

– Sí, ¿sabes algo de eso? – volvió Mel a preguntar.

– No… solo que me pareció extraño oírlo – con Mel ayudándola a caminar, ambos jóvenes avanzaban hacia uno de los riscos de una de las montañas de Londres para mirar más de cerca el combate. Saki por su parte, había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

* * *

El inglés estaba sorprendido. Su mayor recurso, el _Psycho Break_ … ha sido derrotado tanto en ataque como en contraataque.

¿Cómo? Ni Elliott podía entender de qué forma lo hizo. En la primera instancia recibió una _Joudan Sokouto Geri_ en uno de sus hombros para dañarlo en la guardia contraria y evitar el contraataque suyo. Pero en la segunda instancia fue la debacle: Seiko combinó dos _Hyakkishu_ en uno solo, el Gōjin que golpea como corte aéreo y el Gosai que es un agarre al rival para azotarlo a tierra. Apenas Seiko ejecutó el Hyakki Gōjin, Elliott intentó un Psycho Rising, pero no contó con que Seiko diera una voltereta sobre si mismo después de la patada aquella y sostenerlo del cuello y parte de la nuca para lanzarlo a tierra. Habían descubierto su técnica que era obsoleta frente a agarres.

Ahora los puños de Seiko estaban envueltos en chispas eléctricas y su cuerpo se rodeaba de aura verde. Más malas noticias para Elliott donde el japonés controlaba dos Poder de la Nada en un solo cuerpo: Kaze y Rai Mu no Hado juntos, donde los golpes de aturdimiento eran más potentes aun y sin disminuir la fuerza de contacto, además de que Seiko era como si tuviese alas en sus pies por la gran velocidad de esquive y de ataque. Se había vuelto una combinación de los tres Ansatsuken últimos de hace casi veinticinco años atrás: la resistencia de Ryu, la potencia de Gouki y la velocidad de Ken.

– ¡NO VAS A DERROTARME! ¡NO VAS DERROTARME JAMÁS, HOSHI! – exclamaba ya sin razón Elliott por la remontada milagrosa de Seiko – ¡PSYCHO FIELD!

Elliott lanzaba su campo psíquico para dejar sin salida a Seiko, pero no se esperó que él ya estuviera al frete suyo. Incluso el Ashura Senku había aumentado de velocidad.

– ¡ESTO ES POR MEL! ¡SHIPUUU… JINRAI KYAAAKU! – Seiko cambiaba la posición de Tatsumaki en una patada extendida que comenzaría a girar en toda la zona corporal de Elliott en un asalto que ni un parrying pudiese defenderlo. Luego continuaba el ataque en ascenso con una Messatsu Go Senpū y rematarlo con otra Ryusoukyaku a tierra.

La desesperación de Elliott lo obligaba dar golpes por simpe orgullo y Seiko le devolvía sus ondas con mayor potencia, incluso logró atravesar el _Psycho Reflector_ de Damon con un _Shakunetsu Hadoken_ para abalanzarse sobre él y continuar el castigo con el asalto del _Reppu Jinrai Shou_ , levantándolo con un upper que continuaba con otro Tenma Shinzui Hekki seguido de una Senpū Tatsumaki.

Al combate se extendía ya por casi poco más de media hora y a pesar de todo, los dos jóvenes peleaban como si fuese el apocalipsis mismo, la tierra de la sobrevivencia. Ninguno dejaría que el otro ganara, el combate era mortal. Elliott cada vez estaba más débil y Seiko no permitía el descanso puesto que la única solución posible para derrotarlo era matando al inglés que se encontraba sumido en el Psycho Power.

Elliott lanzaba un _Psycho Heat_ que Seiko contrarrestó con un _Shakunetsu Hadoken_ , luego en el mismo aire atacaban con los cantos de sus pies en el Psycho Blade contra la Tenmakujinkyaku adversaria, aunque el del japonés impuso más presión al golpe que Elliott no pudo resistirlo y salió lanzado al otro extremo de la mansión destruida. Seiko volvía a lanzarse sobre él en pleno aire para cargar ki en ambas manos y colocarse en posición de ataque.

– ¡TENMA… GO RYUU ZANKUUU…! ¡AGYOOO! – Seiko usaba el Zanku Hadoken pero no concentrado en una sola onda, sino en múltiples ondas que eran disparadas hacia Damon que parecían una lluvia de meteoros púrpuras que caían del cielo. El inglés trató de evitarlas pero no, eran demasiadas como para poder esquivarlas y ni siquiera su Psycho Warp sería útil en estos momentos.

Después de la tierra que se dispersaba con el contacto de las ondas de Seiko con su suelo, Elliott intentaba levantarse pero con serios problemas y una gran cantidad de heridas en el rostro similares a las del japonés en el intermedio. A duras penas se ponía de pie para encender más su rabia y mirar como aquel que llamaba indigno era el elegido de Cybile… ¿el elegido? Además él exclamó ser el portador de su poder encarnado en sus puños, eso significaba que… Cybile existía, o existió antes. Era real. Su cuento de hadas no era la realidad misma y Saki era la sucesora de aquella princesa. Más motivos para Elliott de eliminar a Seiko.

– N-No… ¡Yo seré el rey de este mundo y Cybile será la reina que me acompañará en una nueva etapa llamada destrucción! – Elliott concentraba el Psycho Power en su humanidad para acabar con esto. No, no podía ser humillado de esta manera y menos con un rival que no estaba a su altura – ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y TUS ESPERANZAS, MARGINAL! ¡FINAL…!

Damon desaparecía de la nada, los demás supieron que él utilizaría el Final Psycho Crusher que además es la más poderosa de Bison. Seiko ya recibió el ataque una vez y los Ansatsuken esperaban lo peor, creyendo que el joven dragón estaba subestimando a Elliott solo por su nuevo poder.

Seiko valía a colocarse en la posición de jinete Ansatsuken sin antes darle un pisotón a la tierra al más puro estilo de Gouki, pero Ryu observó que su hijo no cargaba en el puño delantero sino en el trasero, en el que estaba pegado a su cadera. Luego volvió a girarse en posición de carga pero para un Shōryūken… Seiko tenía planeado desafiar a Damon en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre dos técnicas poderosas.

¡FINAL… PSYCHOOOO CRUUUUSHEEER!

Elliott reaparecía con su proyectil poderoso, el mismo que debilitó a Emmet y Feiling en las rondas pasadas y esta vez con mayor alcance y amplitud de energía a su alrededor, girando más veloz cual bala disparada con efecto, como cual fuerza penetradora con el solo giro de su cuerpo que pareciera una taladradora para perforar cualquier cuerpo.

– ¡JAMÁS PERDERÉ MIS ESPERANZAS, PORQUE TENGO GENTE QUE ME RESPALDA, ME APOYA Y ME ANIMA SIN CESAR! – respondía Seiko quien esta vez se envolvía en su aura para esperar la llegada del inglés.

Solo eran centésimas para impactar golpes y los presentes estaban expectantes por saber que ocurriría: dos técnicas poderosas colisionando frente a frente y con la posibilidad de quedar heridos o peor aún.

– ¡TOMA ESTO ELLIOTT! ¡ESTO ES POR EMMET! ¡METSU! – el poder del puño izquierdo de Seiko hizo que Elliott escupiera sangre al recibir tal cantidad de potencia, que incluso además de hacer que el viento de un color negro llegara a salir de la espalda de Damon por la sola presión de aire ejercida, lo hizo levantar de su golpe.

– ¡ESTO ES POR ROSALIE! ¡KOOOOKUUUU! – cambio de brazo al derecho donde Seiko hacía añicos la quijada del inglés para amortiguarlo, aunque este golpe hizo que Elliott saliera disparado a los aires sin defensa alguna para luego impulsarse con un gran salto y volando con sus alas recién adquiridas en dirección a su enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Seiko empuñaba su brazo más poderoso mientras el derecho lo mantenía extendido, como si estuviese apuntando tal cual franco tirador. Era su golpe característico y símbolo del arte de su familia.

Era el golpe que hizo famoso a Ryu en los torneos y en el mundo.

Era el golpe que hizo ganador a Ken de varios títulos en Norteamérica.

Y ahora sería el golpe que lo haría vencer… ante una organización criminal a nivel mundial.

– ¡ESTO ES POR SAKI! ¡SHOOOO… RYUUU… KEEEEEEN! – Seiko extendía al aire el puño izquierdo para impactar a Elliott donde toda su humanidad de se transformaba en un dragón naciente de color rojo naciente desde tierra para atravesar por completo el cuerpo de Damon, quien sintió como una verdadera lanza del animal mitológico entraba y salía a través de su cuerpo. El Metsu Koku Shōryūken con su dragón volvía a rugir como hace quinientos años atrás, la tierra se levantaba como si las montañas quisieran nacer, pues esta es la técnica que alza montañas, entrenadas bajo las cataratas de Suzaku por generaciones, siglos y quizás milenios. El golpe que nace las montañas, pero que destruye la tierra para alzarlas: el Súper Puño Ascendente del Furioso Dragón Destructor.

Pero no acababa aun, pues Seiko concentró todo el poder restante de la técnica en su misma mano izquierda que parecía ser el Kongou Kokuretsu Zan que eliminó a los clones, eso pensaba Ryu y los demás presentes. Todos se equivocaron ya que el japonés inmediatamente hizo uso de la fuerza de gravedad para irse en picada contra Elliott quien recibió un poderoso golpe en el rostro y que no se detenía, sino que Seiko continuo haciendo la presión a medida que descendía con la misma fuerza que un cohete atravesando la atmosfera.

– ¡Y ESTO… Y ESTO ES POR MIS AMIGOS! ¡JUNZUINA…! – la técnica concluyó tras derribar a Damon con el mismo golpe, pero Seiko en vez de salir, seguía haciendo presión con el puño en el rostro de Elliott quien trataba a toda costa de defenderse cuando el guerrero del viento hizo una última presión más sobre él – ¡MISOGI!

Aquella fuerza ejercida hizo que Seiko además de dejar lastimado a Elliott, hiciera partir la tierra donde el fuego que salía de la misma se formaba alrededor del peliazul para irse en cinco direcciones distintas dentro un radio no lejano de ambos. Ryu y los demás miraban cuando aquel Misogi… formaba el kanji ten con la sola presión de Seiko ejercida. Era el mismo Misogi de Gouki combinado con la potencia y destreza de Gouken en una sola.

Seiko llevaba la ventaja. Con el kanji ten ahora en su espalda brillando y con la mirada decidida en eliminarlo, su poder es sobrenatural e inigualable…

Pero Elliott… aun quedaba su última palabra.

* * *

 _ **La Kurubushi Geri es la Roundhouse Kick de Ryu clásica de todos los Street Fighter como movimiento único de él.**_

 _ **Las auras negras que Seiko dejó en sus golpes asimílenlas no al Satsui no hado, sino al efecto "Focus Attack" que SF IV posee y que se usa mucho en los Ultra combos.**_

 _ **Este Junzuina Misogi en realidad es el Misogi de Akuma del crossover de Street Fighter con Tekken (no confundirlo con su aparición en Tekken 7 Fated Retribution), cuya animación de ejecución me agradó.**_

 _ **Espero no decepcionar con este capítulo que estaba más centrado en Seiko y su nuevo poder, porque en el próximo… mejor no digo nada más xD**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo de la tercera saga y de la última parte de The Last Battle! Adieu~**_


	25. The Last Battle — Final Round

_**Nuevo capítulo y bastante… no diré nada más. Es el penúltimo y solo queda el siguiente para terminar FF III Sutoraiku Bakku! (más dos epílogos) así que dejaré que solo lean.**_

 _ **No pondré notas después del fin de este capítulo ya que me quiero guardar para el final.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

 _ **-Los remakes son de Miki White.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación KOF son de mi autoría.**_

 _ **-Elliott Damon es de Miki, adaptada por Kein Sylvan.**_

 _ **-Saki Nozomi es de Miki, adaptada por ella misma.**_

 _ **-Seiko Hoshi es de Miki, adaptada por mi autoría.**_

 _ **Para Miki y un feliz san Valentín**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XVI_

 _The Last Battle_

 _Final Round: El Triste y Último Recurso_

 _Tenshi Seiko vs Demon Elliott_

…

 _Basado en el enfrentamiento de Oni Gouki vs Vajra Asura en la Luna del juego "Asura's Wrath" y en el Hadoken de la serie II Victory para el clímax final de la pelea._

…

Seiko ha retomado la ventaja sobre Elliott, sin embargo el inglés ha presentado una férrea resistencia ante los poderosos ataques del nuevo ángel de Cybile. Entre ellas, un Metsu Koku Shōryūken propio y un Junsunina Misogi combinado entre los hermanos Gouki y Gouken, recibió Elliott quien esta vez levantado, furioso y sobre todo, indignado, volvía a convertirse en el mismo demonio que atacó a Emmet en las semifinales.

– _ahora sí… finalmente vas a mostrar tu verdadero poder, Elliott…_ Familia, Mel, Saki… váyanse lo más lejos que puedan y no regresen – solicitó Seiko al ver que Elliott pelearía más enserio.

Ellos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedir eso en estos momentos?

– Por favor, háganlo… se los pido – reiteró el japonés.

La mirada férrea de Seiko logró convencerlos. Los demás Ansatsuken y Saki se tuvieron que alejar cuando una fuerte explosión rondó la mansión Damon.

Elliott reaparecía a escena, pero su aspecto cambió radicalmente a tal punto de que sus ojos heterocromos pasaron a ser rojos por completo. Su mirada parecía ser sacada de una película de terror absoluto, su ropa algo rasgada y con ambos brazos cubiertos de aura púrpura que resultaba ser el Psycho Power, sumado a unas alas oscuras de demonio nacientes en su espalda. Seiko por su parte, seguía mirándolo sin intimidarse, pues ahora tendría que volver a revivir en carne propia una historia de casi quinientos años atrás.

– ¡Maldita seas, marginal! ¡Desaparece ahora! _¡Psycho… Cannon!_ – Elliott combinaba su Psycho Cannon con el Vaccum Wave, amplificándolo más aun.

– ¡El único que desaparecerá acá serás tú, Damon! – respondía Seiko con otra carga de energía en sus manos – ¡Metsu… Hadoken!

Seiko esquivaba la aguja del demonio con la técnica de Gouken, para luego atacarlo con todo. Los rayos y truenos eran testigos del combate, los guerreros espectadores, y Seiko con Elliott eran los perros de pelea. El inglés se impulsa sobre Seiko para atacarlo sin posibilidad de defenderse de un ataque aéreo.

El hijo del viento creaba un verdadero terremoto con un Kongou Kokuretsu Zan de defensa y Elliott respondía con un Psycho Blade de mayor potencia aun, destruyendo el escudo del puño terrestre donde los rayos azules que lo rodeaban como si fuera un campo de fuerza e desvanecían con la patada. Luego varios golpes al rostro y al plexo para terminar con un Psycho Break Smasher, pero que Seiko bloqueó con parrying para pasar al contraataque con un puño certero al pecho y un Shakunetsu Hadoken que Elliott continuó bloqueando con otro parrying más.

– ¡Nunca podrás con mi verdadero poder maldito japonés indigno! – Elliott lanzaba un Psycho Field que Seiko bloqueó con un parrying perfecto.

-Entonces si yo soy indigno Elliott, ¿Por qué Cybile me escogió? ¿Por qué desperté el Ten Mu no Hado? ¿Por qué tengo el poder del cielo y de los dioses? – preguntaba el joven dragón con arrogancia – Es porque no lo mereces por todos los crímenes y el mal que provocaste al planeta.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Morirás y arrancaré cada una de tus entrañas! – el peliazul respondía con ira, lanzándose al ataque por segunda vez.

De la espalda de Elliott salían sus alas negras de demonio, como si el mismo Satán estuviera presente, pero cuando se preparaba para atacar, Seiko ya estaba sobre él cargando ki en sus manos y con sus alas de ángel desplegadas.

– ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?! – Elliott se sorprendió de la velocidad de Seiko que ya estaba listo para atacar.

– Este es mi poder, Damon… ¡El poder que te derrotará! – cargaba Seiko el ki en ambas manos para lanzarlo en diagonal – Tenma... ¡Go Zanku!

La pelea ya no tiene límites, la verdadera manifestación demoniaca de Elliott y el verdadero poder del Ten Mu no Hado de Seiko. Dos ángeles: luz contra muerte, los dioses estarían atemorizados ante dos personas que vuelven a igualar y casi superar sus poderes. Seiko y Elliott peleaban en el aire impulsados por sus alas, los truenos caían a cada minuto y parte de Inglaterra parecía más un desierto, solo tierra infértil. La verdadera pelea apenas comenzaba.

Seiko lograba conectar una patada y combinar una serie de golpes en el mismo aire, era más potente, más veloz y por supuesto, absolutamente más poderoso.

– ¡Y no regresé de Grecia para irme con las manos vacías! ¡Le cumplí una promesa a Saki de volver para cambiar el destino! ¡MI DESTINO Y EL DE ELLA! ¡TENMA… GO RYU ZANKUUUU!

Nuevamente Seiko utilizaba la versión en meteoros de la técnica de su abuelo hizo que Elliott no pudiera defenderse, las bloqueaba bien en un principio, pero a la falta de cansancio y la paliza que Seiko le estaba dando, no pudo su defensa contener tal magnitud de poder: siendo más exacto, al menos unos casi doscientos Zanku Hadoken que nuevamente lo volvían a mandar al piso. Con dificultad Elliott se levanta y su cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado por completo: unas costillas rotas, labios sangrando, piernas casi destrozadas por completo.

 _¿¡Cómo diablos este imbécil pudo conseguir tal cantidad de poder!? ¿Será cierto? ¿¡Será cierto que Cybile lo eligió a él!? ¡NO! ¡Yo soy el verdadero! ¡Yo soy quien debe poseer a Cybile!_ – ¡Muere Hoshi! ¡Psycho Heat!

– _¡No moriré!_ ¡Gorai Hadoken!

Gracias a Cybile, Seiko despertó el verdadero poder de la nada del cielo. Además, el poder del cielo le permite tener el dominio absoluto de todos de sus fuerzas, así como de combinar la velocidad del Kaze Mu no Hado y el aturdimiento del Rai Mu no Hado.

– ¡Senpū Tatsumaki! – Seiko lanzaba su versión ex de la Zankukyaku, pero Elliott logró adivinar para atacarlo con un Psycho Rising, seguido de un Psycho Field que si dio en el blanco

Nubes negras y rayos caían a la tierra de Inglaterra, al reino mismo. No era una pelea común y corriente, era una guerra sobrehumana, como si el mismo Lucifer y un Arcángel de luz peleasen en la Tierra. No era una simple pelea personal, era una batalla por el destino del futuro, pero en el pasado, del pasado donde Saki estaba mirando con cada golpe y expresión que William y Philipp daban a cada momento. Las imágenes de Saki eran confusas y ya no podía distinguir si eran Seiko o ese tal William contra Elliott y ese tal Philipp… era como si de alguna forma aquella imagen la estaba enfrentando a un pasado lejano del cual debía evitar en el futuro o al menos del cual debía asumir pronto.

¿Espera…? ¿Saki tenía visiones del pasado?

Ella misma se negaba a probar su existencia, ahora más creíble era el acontecimiento y el extraño "deja vu" que sintió cuando se confesó a Seiko hace casi más de un año: esta pelea ocurriría pronto y en estos términos y no solo eso…

Saki no era comparable a Cybile porque era la misma descendiente de la princesa mariposa de Inglaterra.

William era aquel guardia que resultó ser su caballero protector.

Philipp era aquel rey tirano que deseo gobernar en oscuridad.

Ambos peleaban por Cybile, cual ángel de la luz y ángel de la muerte…

Y ahora Seiko y Elliott eran los nuevos protagonistas que reencarnaban aquella titánica lucha.

Saki comprendió todo, ella era la clave de ambos y no metafóricamente sino literal, ella era la causante de que ambos se matasen por sus convicciones: Seiko buscaba liberarla, Elliott encerrarla.

Saki comprendió que el libro era real, una historia real y eso significaba que…

– ¡NO! ¡Debo impedirlo ahora mismo! – Saki corría a detenerlos, pero Mel se le adelantó para obstruirle el paso.

– ¡Saki comprende, está fuera de nuestra imaginación y tu saldrás lastimada por cualquiera de sus ataques! – el americano trataba como podía de que Saki no escapara – ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede intervenir, mi padre no Ryu-san están conscientes de que solo Seiko puede derrotarlo!

– ¡VAN A MORIR AMBOS, MEL, PORQUE YO SOY LA DESCENDIENTE DE CYBILE! – gruñó la peliazul para que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

– ¡¿Y crees que yo no lo sé?! – fue la respuesta de Mel que causó miedo en los presentes, quienes no querían corroborar lo de Saki hasta que el joven dragón de fuego no lo confirmase por esa frase. Además la declaración sorprendió a Saki, pensando cómo Mel sabía de todo esto – ¡¿sabes que hizo Seiko antes de marcharse a pelear?! ¡Besó a Emmet y a Claire como despedida porque él iba a morir y yo también lo sabía!

No, era imposible…

Había hecho una promesa de volver… acaso, ¿no regresaría más?

– Dime que bromeas, Mel… dime que bromeas – preguntaba Sakura con la mano tomada en su pecho, producto de la adrenalina con solo sentir la noticia.

– No es broma – confirmó Mel, dejando caras de expando en los demás – Cuando Elliott atacó a Emmet, desarrolló una técnica tan poderosa e imbloqueable que casi la mató de no ser porque no controló al máximo el Psycho Power y ella se lo advirtió… y ahora, Seiko estaba consciente de eso que las últimas dos semanas entrenó en otra técnica más poderosa que el Misogi… como último recurso para así morir con Elliott.

Otro estruendo hizo llamar la atención de todos y eran Seiko y Elliott, chocando puños al mismo tiempo y ejerciendo presión que remecía la tierra misma. Los rayos continuaban cayendo a la mansión Damon en llamas y alrededor de este campo de guerra donde el poder aumentaba más y más entre ambos jóvenes.

– ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito japonés indigno! ¡Saki es mía y de nadie más! ¡UOOOOAAAAAAAGHHHH!

– ¡Ya te dije que tú no eres quien guía los hilos del destino, Elliott! ¡Y si es así, los romperé a como dé lugar! ¡HIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!

Las auras de ambos seguían haciéndose más notorias a medida que pasaban los segundos, la mirada de rabia en Elliott contra la mirada de determinación de Seiko eran incluso superiores a las de Philipp contra William quienes dieron el todo por el todo en la lucha. Era una pelea sobrehumana donde la lógica superaba las barreras del tiempo. Alanzándose cada uno con sus alas adquiridas, sobrevolaban Londres para continuar allí el combate, chocando con sus puños destellos de luces blancas contra negras, como si chispas de luz estuviesen enfrascadas en un limbo donde el equilibrio de ambos entes se rompería pronto.

Volvían a tierra. Elliott atacaba con su Psycho Phantom Chain y Seiko respondía con su Reppu Jinrai Shou en combinación con la Shipuu Jinrai Kyaku, chocando puños y patadas a tal velocidad que ninguno de los dos dejaba golpearse. Un impacto final para desaparecer atrás con el Psycho Warp y el Ashura Senku respectivos y tomar distancia. Luego volvían a desaparecer con ambas teletransportaciones para colisionar nuevamente al centro de la pelea.

Reaparecían pero golpeándose con el puño al rostro en forma simultánea. Respondieron con el otro puño libre pero el resultado fue el mismo: un segundo golpe simultáneo donde ambos hicieron explotar el mismo centro con un nuevo _Psycho Warp Cannon_ contra un _Shinku Senku Hadoken_ para salir disparados hacia los extremos de la débil Londres.

* * *

– _Elliott, me es un honor conocerte en persona._

– _Ahórrate los discursos Bison ¿Qué demonios te traes?_

– _Nada – contestó Bison – solo venía a ofrecerte un trato bastante productivo a ti._

– _¿Qué sería? Ya era suficiente con ocuparme de una gran organización criminal así que dime qué es._

– _Algo muy simple –respondió el dictador birmano – Entregarte algo que te servirá como inicio para acabar con todos y tener el mundo a tus pies. En especial encontrar a esa chica que buscas._

* * *

" _Bison: tú serás un dictador… YO SOY UN REY…"_

– _es extraño… siento que Elliott no baja la guardia, ni su poder… Debería estar igual de cansado que yo… no, él está más débil que yo._ ¡Maldición! ¡¿Desde cuándo…?! – Seiko se percató de algo grave que ni él supo en qué momento…

Elliott utilizaba solo un brazo para atacar mientras cargaba ki de forma desapercibida. Era una sola respuesta: cargaba en cada segundo el Psycho Slasher para acabar rápidamente con Seiko.

– je je je… ha ha ha… ¡HA HA HA HA HA! ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, HOSHI! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE PERCATASTE QUE CARGABA EL PSYCHO SLASHER EN CADA SEGUNDO QUE PELEÁBAMOS! ¡TUS ESFUERZOS Y EL PODER QUE TIENES NO SE COMPARA! ¡SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y TU CUERPO SERÁ PARTIDO EN PEDAZOS! ¡HA HA HA HA!

Había caído y nada podía hacer, pues el Psycho Slasher como Emmet le dijo, es imbloqueable y mata al instante, siendo más poderosa que el Misogi o el mismo Shun Goku Satsu. Ni el Ten Mu no Hado lo salvaría ahora.

Seiko trataba de saber que planear, lo peor de todo es que los demás Ansatsuken lograron oír toda la plática porque no estarían lejos sin hacer nada. Oyeron la parte del Psycho Slasher cargada en cada segundo y aumentaba más, donde Seiko buscaba una solución para enfrentar técnica mortal con otra técnica mortal pero nada: antes que ejecutase el Shun Goku Satsu, Elliott ya estaría al frente suyo, además de que contra Mel no sirvió de nada ya que la ira del demonio es vulnerable a ataques frontales.

 _¡Grrr! ¡Maldita seas Elliott! Debo salvar a Saki, pero no tengo cómo... si tuviera una opción más que esa, pero…_

– Por favor… no lo hagas – se escuchaban los susurros de Ryu en el lugar. Seiko volteó y habían vuelto.

– Todavía no… no debes morir aún – Ken entró a la misma preocupación que Ryu.

– No Seiko… por favor no… – se sumaba Saki.

– Onii-san, no quiero que mueras… – agregaba Ryoko en llanto.

– Mi Seiko, no… – Sakura estaba en la misma situación de ellos. Ken trató de decir algo pero…

– ¡VAMOS SEIKO! – era la voz de Mel quien resonaba en Londres, donde todos voltearon a mirarlo e incluyendo al joven dragón – ¡Dijiste que ibas a derrotarlo! ¡Esa fue tu promesa antes de marcharte a entrenar! ¡Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para defender en tu ausencia! ¡Demuestra que tú eres el mejor peleador de artes marciales, Seiko! ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE ACABAR CON ESTA PESADILLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Esa había sido la promesa.

Sabía que iba a morir, pero debía llevarse a Elliott con él para evitar que siguiera lastimando más gente inocente.

 _..._

 _Es mi última alternativa y es lo que papá me dijo cuando pelee contra él, aun con el Ten Mu no Hado, mi ki está bastante débil por usar las técnicas del Satsui no Hado y Elliott cargó el Psycho Slasher desde un comienzo. Si lo hago al máximo poder, Saki se salvará, pero yo moriré; pero si no lo hago, aunque Elliott ya no haga nada… yo moriré y él se quedará con ella._

 _..._

 _¡¿Qué demonios debo hacer?!_

Ryu y Sakura miraban a al rostro preocupado y desesperado de Seiko, que trataba de buscar la solución para salvarla de Elliott. Ellos dejaron de lado su orgullo paternal y retornaron al orgullo como peleadores.

– Seiko, no dudes… acabas de prometer derrotarlo – Ryu seguía débil por los golpes de los clones de Seth.

– Ryu... Seiko parece que... tiene pensado hacer esa técnica, la última que dominaste años atrás y que intentó entrenar la semana última – comentó Sakura al recordar el último entrenamiento con Mel y Oro y la decisión de Seiko de usarlo como último recurso.

" _¡Seiko, no te rindas! Lo único que debemos hacer es darte apoyo, la confianza en ti mismo es lo único que necesitas"_

Una joven de cabello púrpura y estola amarilla aparece frente a Seiko. Era Rosalie que nuevamente volvía al auxilio del joven.

" _Sé que mi nieto podrá superar todos los problemas y obstáculos que se interpongan. Porque confío en él"_

El viejo y ahora anciano Gouki hace presencia a un costado de Rosalie. Un gi plomo cubriendo solo un hombro, el collar Ansatsuken en su cuello, los ojos castaños y su aura blanca mostraban que era solo un espíritu al igual que Rosalie, regresando de su redención gracias a Ryu desde el más allá.

– _Seiko, el Satsui no Hado consume a quienes dudan una decisión, como yo. Pero tú no eres así y lo superaste. Has sabido enfrentar muchos retos con éxito y arriesgando todo al final._

– _No puedes dejar que ese miedo a perder algo importante te haga confundir. Perdiste la confianza porque es la misma situación en la que yo tuve que morir._ – se sumaba la genovesa a la charla motivacional.

 _¿?: No desistas joven dragón, aun no está todo perdido._

Era la misma Cybile también hacía presencia en frente de Seiko con un aura blanca, sorprendiéndolo ya que es el primer encuentro entre ambos.

– Es eso justamente lo que pasa, Cybile, estoy débil físicamente... y mi ki también... Usé demasiado poder para destruir ambos poderes y el maldito sobrevivió a todas las técnicas del Satsui no Hado, solo me falta esa... Pero si lo uso moriré.

– _Como dice Rosalie, ten confianza, valor y por fin acabará la pesadilla de años. Eres mi nieto, el hijo de Ryu y de Sakura. adoptaste ese sentimiento de ambos por arriesgar todo sin importar el resultado y la sangre de nuestro arte. Así tu padre me derrotó y liberó mi alma de la oscuridad._

– _No dejes que Saki tenga el mismo destino, ahora ella es tu futuro ¡Pelea por ella!_ – Rosalie y Cybile se unieron al unísono para darle el ánimo final.

En ese momento, el collar de Rosalie que estaba en manos de Seiko muestra un brillo violeta en la piedra atada a ella, Seiko supo que era la última fracción del Soul Power que entraba a su cuerpo.

– _Seiko, jamás te olvidaré y sé que tú siempre me recordarás. Ahora, ¡despierta tu corazón!_ – Rosalie desaparecía del lugar una vez terminado de hablar.

– _Ve nieto mío ¡Demuéstrale el verdadero poder de nuestro arte y de nuestra familia!_ – Gouki replicaba a Rosalie y también se desvanecía del lugar.

– _Pelea Seiko… pelea por mi última descendiente y que no cometa el mismo error que yo_ – Cybile se sumaba a los otros dos para desaparecer.

– ¡Hum! Estás demente que hablas solo… – Elliott seguía cargando más y más poder aun, del cual ya tenía la fuerza necesaria para al menos dejar en coma al japonés – ¡hoy le pondré fin a tu miserable vida!

Seiko despierta del trance y tanto Ryu como Sakura asintieron sus, dándole el permiso para ejecutar la técnica más mortal del Ansatsuken, la misma que Ryu le enseñó como último recurso. No quería que pasara lo mismo con Rosalie y no quedaba otra opción para salvar a Saki, así que cargó ki en la pose de kata del Ansatsuken...

– No tienes salvación, mejor ríndete y… ¡Qué demonios harás! – Elliott reaccionaba y veía que Seiko también arriesgaría todo en una última jugada – ¡No entiendes que si Cybile no es mía, no será de nadie más!

– ¡Goaaaaaaghhhhhh! – el grito de Seiko hizo despertar otra vez el Ten Mu no Hado, callando a Elliott.

Seiko movía sus brazos en círculos hacia el centro, un aura roja que pasaba a azul y luego a blanco. El ki de Seiko aumentaba más y más aun, y Elliott no podía creer la cantidad de poder sobrehumano que el japonés concentraba en sus manos, quien continuaba girando sus brazos en kata de un Hadoken.

– ¡¿Acaso crees que tu Ryu Koku Hadoken servirá!? ¡Porque para ese entonces ya te habré esquivado y matado! ¡HA HA HA HA!

– Cállate, Elliott, porque a diferencia de ti, pues yo los tengo a ellos que me animan sin cesar: mis padres, mi padrino, mi hermana, Mel, Feiling, Dicky, Sho, los Bogard, amigos, maestros… incluso antiguos enemigos que respetan el honor de un verdadero guerrero como Sagat, y si tengo que matarte para evitar más muertes ¡Lo haré! El Ten Mu no hado me permite usar las técnicas del Satsui no Hado sin perder el control, y no importa si mi ki está débil ¡Aunque muera salvaré a Saki y al mundo de la oscuridad! – se decidió Seiko cuando regresaba a la kata Ansatsuken normal donde el viento surgía de sus pies y desde su cuerpo– ¡La única forma de acabar con esto es eliminándote de este mundo! ¡Rosalie me enseñó a cambiar el futuro! ¡Y será con Saki Nozomi! ¡Ella es mi futuro y así ella lo hubiese querido!

– ¡Ahora si morirás marginal! ¡Será tu fin! – replicó Damon cargando más poder aun…

La mirada de Seiko era fría, sin sentimiento _,_ enfocado solo en eliminar a quien ocasionó todo este lío. Era el momento en que Elliott levantaba su palma cargada con el Psycho Power. Era el golpe final. Saki no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

– Perdóname por lo que haré porque nunca me enseñaste a tomar riesgos, pero fue la única solución de tus enseñanzas… _"Tatakai no naka ni, kotae ha aru… oto-san" (las respuestas se encuentran, en el corazón de la batalla… papá) Esto es por ti..._

– Seiko... – Ryu supo del plan de sacrificarse, pero no podía hacer nada, porque Seiko es el dueño de su destino... – -Hazlo...

 _Focaliza tu mente..._

 _Purifica tu alma..._

 _Vista en el objetivo..._

 _Concentración..._

Recordaba cuando era pequeño y le presentaron a Ryoko, su hermanita menor cuando nació…

 _Focaliza, no pierdas ahora..._

 _Prepárate para lo inesperado..._

 _Concéntrate..._

Cuando fue a Norteamérica para conocer a Mel Masters: su mejor amigo y rival…

 _Mente y cuerpo unidos..._

 _Alcanza la tranquilidad por el movimiento..._

 _Integra espíritu y carne..._

 _Limpia el alma, libera lo negativo..._

La preparatoria Taiyo, donde conoció a Dicky, Feiling, Lauren, Frederic y Rosalie…

Ryu se unía también al mantra… quizás sería el último en actuarlo junto a su hijo…

 _(Separa a la luz de la oscuridad...) Mente y cuerpo unidos..._

 _(Ábrete a la luz...) Únete a través de la conciencia..._

Cuando derrotó a innumerables enemigos: Bison, Pierre, Q-Bee, Balrog…

 _(Define tu existencia...) Únete a través de las emociones..._

 _(Crea tu divinidad...) Únete con los cielos..._

(Ambos) _De la fuerza viene la delicadeza... Con la delicadeza vendrá la fuerza..._

Y finalmente la chica de sus fuerzas, de su corazón: Saki Nozomi…

– ¡SEIKO! – gritaba Ryu con llanto en sus ojos en sus últimas palabras – ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE VES DELANTE DE TUS PUÑOS!?

Todos oyeron a Ryu y el grito a Seiko...

– A Saki... ¡A SAKI NOZOMI, PAPÁ! – Seiko respondió con todo el valor y coraje contenido – ¡A MI DESTINO!

El aura de Seiko era cada vez mayor y Elliott trató de replicar aquello, pero su debilidad le daba una oportunidad de matar al japonés. Seiko movía su palma derecha hacia arriba con la pose Ansatsuken de piernas flectadas y pies en puntas...

– _Kakugo wa yoi ka… Eriotto!?_

Seiko desaparecía de la tierra misma.

– ¡Estás muerto, sucio indigno! ¡Será tu fin!

Elliott replicaba, desapareciendo el mismo…

...

Con una potencia sorprendente, ambos guerreros desaparecían de la nada para volver a encontrarse en pleno aire, Elliott se lanzaba desde abajo con ki psíquico en su mano mientras que Seiko invocaba el poder de su abuelo Gouki para acabarlo.

– ¡ESTE SERÁ TU MAGNIFICO Y PATÉTICO FINAL, HOSHI! ¡PSYCHOOO…

– ¡EL ÚNICO FIN SERÁ EL TUYO! ¡TEEENHAAA…

Esa técnica de Seiko era la misma que se replicó hace muchos años atrás según el cristianismo: la separación del rio Jordán en dos. Ahora replicado por una palma más poderosa que la misma purificación.

– ¡SLAAAAAAASHEEEEEER!

– ¡TOOOOUUHAAAA ZAAAAAAAAN!

La explosión fue latente, el humo no dejaba ver absolutamente nada por el gran impacto de dos técnicas súper poderosas del Psycho Power y del Ansatsuken. Todos y especialmente Saki veían lo peor cuando apareció Elliott en aquella ventisca de tierra.

– Je... Je... Eres mía... Saki...

Pero el humo desaparecía y Seiko tampoco en él.

– ¿Qué... le di? – Elliott se confiaba de su victoria y seguro de vencer.

¿?: ¡GUOAAAAAAAAGH!

Seiko aparecía a lo lejos cargando ki rojo sangre en sus manos, había sobrevivido al Psycho Slasher de Elliott. Aquel ki cambiaba de color a negro y más tarde a blanco... era tal como sucedió en la historia de Cybile.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie podía sobrevivir a mi técnica….nadie! –

Todos quedaron atónitos. Era una técnica mortal no evitable…

...

 _¡Esto es porque peleo por mi familia!_

 _¡Esto es porque peleo por el arte Ansatsuken!_

 _¡Esto es porque peleo por mis amigos!_

 _¡Esto es porque peleo por Rosalie!_

…

Y esto…

…

¡Y ESTO ES POR SAKI! ¡TENCHIIIII!

Juntando manos al centro para cargar ki de color blanco en sus manos…

¡RYUUUU...!

Llevando ambas manos atrás en posición de cargar más poder aun…

¡KOKUUUUU...!

El destino estaba sellado.

Era ahora o nunca…

¡HAAAADOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

La _oleada espiritual del furioso dragón celestial_ y el grito de furia de Seiko fue lo que más se oyó y vio. Un Hadoken impenetrable y con la fuerza suficiente de Cybile y el Poder de la Nada del Hado Celestial se iba en dirección hacia Elliott.

– ¡Y ESTO ES POR Cybile! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seiko seguía extendiendo el poder el _"Tenchi Ryu Kokū Hadōken"_ hacia Elliott donde el dragón aural ahora tomaba un color blanco y que el inglés trató de esquivar. Pero no pudo aguantar y su cuerpo... más que su cuerpo, el Psycho Power se despedazaba poco a poco hasta convertirse en solo polvo y la onda se desviaba en dirección a la naciente Luna de Cybile que había aparecido en el momento que Seiko despertó el Ten Mu no Hado. Luego ante todos, aparecía Seiko ya en tierra dándoles la espalda a todos con el kanji Kami posándose en su humanidad, y en el cielo, se formaba el mismo kanji con un color violeta similar al Soul Power que libraba destellos alrededor para volver a transformar el cielo en azul y se dirigían a muchos puntos del planeta que se envolvía en la oscuridad de la pelea. Elliott caía seco a tierra y finalmente había muerto. Seiko después de un año fuera de Japón entrenando sin descanso, el vencedor de este titánico combate.

...

...

" _Ware… Hoshi Seiko. Ware… Ken wo kiwameshi mono." (Yo soy… Seiko Hoshi. Yo soy… el amo de los puños)_

El kanji desaparece y Elliott yacía muerto, muerto y definitivamente muerto con el Psycho Drive destruido por completo. Saki miró como Seiko aplicó la técnica más mortífera que el propio Misogi sin perder el control de su humanidad y usando la misma onda del dragón furioso pero conectado con Cybile. Trataron de recibirlo, pero luego de exclamar como Gouki, el Ten Mu no Hado desaparece junto con el aura y Seiko cae semi-inconsciente al suelo donde un gran destello púrpura salía de su pecho…

– ¡Seiko! ¡Seiko! ¡Seiko! – Saki iba a asistirlo, pero notó que su pecho tenía una cicatriz purpura.

Aun así abría sus ojos con pesadez, viendo a Saki quien estaba al frente suyo y alterada por la situación.

– Saki… l-lo lamento… no tuve o-otra… ¡cof! – al toser, el japonés escupió sangre – o-otra op-opción…

– ¿O-Opción? – cuestionaba Saki.

– Seiko usó el _Tenha Touha Zan_ para chocar a propósito con Elliott y gastarle todo el ki restante. Después retrocedió con el _Zanku Hadoshō_ para ganar velocidad de carga y atacar con ese Hadoken que vimos – le contestó Ryu con una cara de melancolía que pasaba en su cuerpo.

Sakura y Ryoko se quedaban mudas, ni siquiera tenían voz para hablar. Mel en cambio dejó que Ryoko se aferrara a él para contender el dolor y esperar el triste final. Ryu intentaba procesar toda la información al igual que Ken pero nada, no encontraba cabida en la última escena donde Seiko se sacrificó como un kamikaze para derrotar a Elliott quien murió tras recibir el poder de su último Hadoken celestial.

– n-no… pu-puedo hablar mu- mucho…p-pero… fue m-mi única al-alterna-tiva… – intentó hablar el japonés – pero l-lo logré…

– Cumpliste tu promesa, viejo… lo hiciste – apoyó Mel tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

– Y-Ya sabes q-que hacer… Mel – pidió Seiko, cumpliendo la voluntad de que el americano cuidara a su hermana menor, tomando las manos de ambos y entrelazándolos.

Sakura solo se limitó a abrazarlo, pues no tenía palabras para demostrarle el profundo cariño que le tiene que un simple gesto físico fue necesario que Seiko apenas pudiera corresponder por la falta de fuerzas y vida, donde Ken y Ryu se sumaron para brindarle el último abrazo por la misma falta de palabras de la madre flor de cerezo en el que las palabras no salían de su boca por el shock.

Pero faltaba una más… la chica a quien juró proteger.

– per-perdóname… p-por ser invasivo, e-en t-tu vida… Saki… – trataba nuevamente de hablar Seiko ya sin fuerzas para hablar – p-pero yo… yo ya no t-te moles-molestaré más…

– No digas eso, por favor no, no lo digas… – Saki continuaba insistiendo en que se iba a recuperar.

– Familia… gr-gracias por todo… l-los am… los amo… y Sa-Saki… y-yo… t-te amo…

Seiko volteó su cabeza por inercia.

Seiko dejó de respirar.

Seiko dejó de latir su corazón.

Seiko cerró sus ojos para siempre…

…

La historia se repitió y ni Saki fue capaz de detenerlo…

Así como William usó un último recurso para sacrificarse y derrotar a Philipp, ocurrió lo mismo en la mansión Damon: Seiko llegaba desde el aire a conectar un _Misogi_ mientras que Elliott respondía desde abajo con un _Psycho Slasher_. Pero el japonés recibió toda la cuchillada a quemarropa para así gastar el ki restante del Psycho Power y atacarlo ya con su espíritu aun intacto… Con la _Onda Espiritual Vacía del Furioso Dragón Celestial… "Tenchi Ryu Koku Hadoken"_. Elliott murió en esa técnica, así como Seiko minutos después de que Saki observara las marcas de una gran cicatriz púrpura que permanecía aun en su cuerpo. La historia que Saki tuvo en su visión era esa misma, cometiendo el mismo error de Cybile años atrás. Elliott, Seiko y ella estaban destinados a concluir la historia trágica de la princesa mariposa.

Quienes llegaron gracias a Dhalsim y Rose tras derrotar a las fuerzas de Black Hands lloraron, quienes presenciaron la pelea no pudieron hacer nada, nunca pensaron que el joven más querido, amado y admirado por amigos, familiares y todos… muriera.

Perder a un hijo es el dolor más grande de la vida, es como perder tu propia esencia.

Perder a un amigo que te acompañó en los buenos y malos momentos es la desgracia más grande por compartir años de aventuras…

Pero para un amante… perder al amor de tu vida, a quien sacrificó tu humanidad para libertarte, a quien intentó sacarte una sonrisa cuando eras antisocial y le respondías con golpes, a quien te protegió en todo momento, a quien se marchó en un año para volverse más fuerte y rescatarte… Así mismo se sentía Saki, como la persona más miserable del mundo por dejar que una tonta decisión suya terminara por matar a Seiko.

No dejaban de salir lágrimas en sus ojos cuando Kusanagi se posó detrás de ella y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, lo mismo hizo Mel ya que si bien reconocían el tremendo dolor que tenían Ryu, Sakura y Ryoko, no se comparaban al profundo vacío que dejó en el corazón de Saki. La palidez de haber sido manipulada por el Psycho Power más la obligación de matar a quien más amó, fueron los límites de la obsesión de Elliott.

– Todo es mi culpa… - susurraba Saki con temor a voltear a los demás.

– No es tu culpa, Saki… – negaba Kusanagi posándose a su lado – es de ese infeliz de Damon qué…

– No – interrumpió Saki sin soltar a Seiko de sus brazos y llorando más que nunca en su vida – Seiko murió por mi culpa… ¡Soy yo quien debería estar muerta ahora y no él!

Más tarde llegaron los cuatro maestros que entrenaron a Seiko, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que ya estaba muerto. La maldición de años continuó y solo faltaba una persona para cumplir con lo predicho, fue cuando Oro miró a la joven en sollozos y en sus brazos al cuerpo de Seiko sin vida alguna.

– ¡NO! – Exclamó fuerte una voz que todos al voltear reconocieron a Ryu – ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR QUE ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡PROMETIÓ ESTAR DE VUELTA!

Las reacciones eran infantiles como si fuese un adolescente, pero Seiko le había prometido regresar de su combate tras pelear casi a muerte antes de ir hacia Elliott. Se acercó al cuerpo desfallecido de Seiko, Saki quien por instinto se alejó y el maestro dragón invocó todo el poder restante de su ki para intentar traerlo de vuelta, Ken entendió la idea y Sakura no se quiso quedar atrás, lo cual replicó el accionar de los otros tres para sentarse en posición de loto alrededor del cuerpo de Seiko y así transmitirle su fuerza.

El Hado Celestial no tenía esa virtud de resucitar como el Ho'o Mu no Hado, a la vez Seiko jamás lo pudo despertar y no porque no podía, sino porque nada le hizo falta, requisito esencial para la resurrección espiritual. Fue tanta la desesperación que Sho invocó su propio poder como soporte divino con Kazuo y Tabata para apoyar a los cinco Ansatsuken ya que Mel y Ryoko se unieron a ellos. Los maestros que entrenaron al joven también hicieron lo propio ubicándose entre los guerreros del puño asesino que desfallecían uno por uno agotados por la falta de ki. Sakura y Ryu se resignaron.

Todos debían aceptar que Seiko… había muerto.


	26. Final

_**No tengo nada más que decir y agradecer profundamente a los lectores y seguidores de esta saga!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

 _ **-Los remakes son de Miki White.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de la generación KOF son de mi autoría.**_

 _ **-Elliott Damon es de Miki, adaptada por Kein Sylvan.**_

 _ **-Saki Nozomi es de Miki, adaptada por ella misma.**_

 _ **-Seiko Hoshi es de Miki, adaptada por mi autoría.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo XII_

 _Final_

" _Tú me enseñaste a pelear mis propias batallas, papá, y esta es mi pelea. Si no me dejas ir a combatir contra Elliott… no tendré otra opción que matarte para ir tras él."_

Ryu oía en su cabeza las mismas palabras cuando intentó detener a Seiko y que alguna vez también las mencionó a Ken, Sakura y Chun-Li cuando se enfrentó a Seth o contra el mismo Gouki: que no intervinieran, que esta era su pelea y nadie debía ayudarlo. La intención de esa frase siempre fue evitar que otros salieran lastimados, protegerlos. Esa fue la última voluntad de Seiko… cayendo como un mártir más.

Absolutamente nadie podía creer que estaba muerto, nadie.

Algunos trataban de hacerse los fuertes pero no, las lágrimas fueron más poderosas que simplemente las dejaron caer… todos.

Ryoko se aferraba con un llanto a los brazos de Mel quien a pesar de todo no pudo hacer nada para evitar la tragedia.

Sakura encontró refugio en Chun-Li y Cammy quienes llegaron con rapidez tras controlar la situación de Black Hands.

El abrazo de Ken fue el único consuelo que Ryu encontró para volver a llorar después de su niñez y de la muerte de su maestro.

Emmet y Claire replicaron las gotas saladas tras ver como se cumplía lo que profetizó el guerrero antes de marcharse.

Los demás seguían sin explicarse como ocurrió esto, salvo los cuatro maestros que entrenaron al joven dragón quienes sabían de su destino.

– Peleó como un verdadero guerrero, Ryu – Oro se ubicó detrás de él para apoyar una mano en su hombro – Ni tú, ni nadie fue capaz de lograr que lo que tu hijo hizo. Lo menos que podremos hacer ahora es darle el funeral que se merece, como todo un combatiente que jamás declinó en la búsqueda de las respuestas que lo llevaron a la victoria.

…

El silencio se apoderó del maestro Ansatsuken.

…

– Tiene razón… – rompió el silencio – ni yo hubiese llegado a tal extremo cuando peleé contra Seiko. Incluso cuando intenté evitarlo y decirle que no me dejaba más alternativa que matarlo, no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo… pero él sí.

– Por eso yo le pedí que aprendiera las técnicas del Satsui no Hado, Ryu, incluyendo el Shun Goku Satsu aunque tú lo consideres prohibido. Seiko a pesar de ser un guerrero notable a pesar de su edad, él seguía siendo bondadoso y la debilidad de su corazón noble opacaba el instinto asesino como heredero Ansatsuken. Ese instinto asesino debía ser controlado si es que se enfrentase en un combate a muerte como ahora o en el futuro – clarificó Oro quien recibió las miradas de todos, excepto de Rose, Dhalsim y Sagat… además de una sola persona quien aun sostenía en sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de Seiko – No niego su gran habilidad y sus destrezas como peleador Ansatsuken, pero sus demás combates los ha ganado de milagro y sin pensar en la muerte como último recurso. Ahora Seiko arriesgó y usó su poder al completo pensando en todos ustedes, en sus vidas, en sus futuros y en sus caminos a seguir de ahora en adelante.

Sakura quien oyó las palabras, se sumó a Oro.

– Ahora que lo dice, es verdad. Si Seiko con sus habilidades pasadas se hubiese enfrentado a Elliott, él ya estaría muerto tiempo atrás y además, Elliott seguiría con vida. – remarcó la matriarca Ansatsuken.

– Seiko nos dejó un "legado": Cuando supo que su corazón era débil y necesitaba superarse a sí mismo, se marchó para hacerse más fuerte. "Regresa" para "contraatacar" al destino y a la oscuridad que trataron de destruirlo _[1]_. – concluyó el maestro Senin – eso nos dejó en su memoria. Recordémoslo como se merece.

Cabizbajos, tristes, ya no quedaba nada más de esperanza, pero la oscuridad se desvanecía y el legado del joven permanecería iluminando cada uno de sus almas.

Ryu quería llevarse a Seiko, pero Saki aun seguía allí teniéndolo en sus brazos. Todos sabían que su dolor era indescriptible, que su historia siempre culminó en tragedias para presenciar otra.

– Iré con Rose y los demás por Elliott. El resto, dejen a Saki sola por un momento y no la molesten – ordenó Ryu con seriedad. Todos al percatarse de la situación le hicieron caso.

Una vez que la dejaron sola, Saki continuó refugiándose en el pecho de Seiko que mostraba una cicatriz cercana al costado izquierdo donde justamente se encuentra su corazón.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse, así como la leve lluvia que caía de los oscuros cielos londinenses sobre su cuerpo. La culpa rondaba en su cuerpo ya que ambos destinos se encontraban en sus manos y podía haberlos detenido a tiempo, pero su orgullo y carácter cegaron su realidad desde niña que cuando tuvo la posibilidad de cambiar aquello, simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

Se sentía la gran culpable de todo esto.

– Espera: si yo soy heredera de Cybile, eso significa que… ¡exacto! – reaccionó Saki al percatarse de aquel detalle durante el combate, lo cual la llenó de esperanza y al menos una posibilidad – Cybile… si eres real, por favor… haz que vuelva. No importa si yo tengo que morir con tal de que regrese, pero te lo suplico, ¡que Seiko vuelva con sus amigos, su familia!

 _El tiempo-espacio se detenían alrededor de ambos, donde destellos de varios colores se mezclaban en dos figuras y el espacio se tornaba gris, a excepción de ellos dos y las luces que se reunían en las figuras mencionadas y tomaban forma física en dos mujeres que se posaban frente a Saki. Aquellas chicas comenzaban a dar su verdadera identidad cuando sus cuerpos se volvían a crear y desnudas como espíritus nacientes, daban sus motivos de aparición._

– _Nozomi Saki, mi última nieta viva que debe cargar con el peso de mi responsabilidad, quiero pedirte disculpas por dejar vivir toda tu vida en torno a mí y el fatídico destino desde casi quinientos años atrás – aquella mujer reveló su ser y era físicamente igual a Saki que estaba sorprendida: caderas anchas, busto no pronunciado, cabello azul y ojos ocres._

– _Tú, ¡¿Cy-Cybile?! – Saki era la más sorprendida. Sin aquella vestimenta de princesa y de chica peleadora respectivamente, eran iguales, era como si un espejo se posase en medio de ambas._

– _Y no solo ella, sino que yo también vine para dar mi última ayuda – la otra figura era fácil de reconocer con su físico pronunciado y esbelto en todo sentido: busto y trasero grandes, cintura perfecta, ojos color violetas al igual que su cabello y la diadema negra con la rosa amarilla en su frente._

– _Ya es habitual verte, Rosalie… ¿pero que hacen ambas acá? – preguntó Saki aun impresionada de verlas en un momento así._

– _A dar las últimas palabras antes de desaparecer y por supuesto, que tu cambies el destino – hablaron las dos al unísono._

 _No estaba acostumbrada aun a experimentar y a asumir todo de golpe, a pesar de conocer su origen y la historia pasada detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, la aparición de ellas no era simplemente coincidencia y Saki estuvo dispuesta a todo para tomar la decisión correcta para acabar con esta pesadilla._

– _Saki, tuviste que probar lo amargo para ser feliz, tuviste que probar la soledad para estar acompañada, tuviste que probar el dolor para ser sensible… no dejes que esta maldición se apodere de ti. Usa el poder que tienes dentro de ti, úsalo para traerlo de vuelta – fueron las palabras de Cybile para romper el silencio._

– _Y-yo… ¿traerlo de vuelta dices? – cuestionó Saki._

– _Por supuesto – Rosalie correspondió con una sonrisa cálida – No es necesario sacrificarte, ¿recuerdas lo que te mencioné antes de morir? – Saki asintió – te entregué una carta de tarot nueva que descubrí entre los astros e incluso te mencioné su utilidad: "The Hope", la esperanza. La carta de la esperanza revelará su verdadera forma cuando ambos corazones se conecten en una sola frase… amor._

– _So-somos Seiko y yo… – intentó clarificar Saki, cosa que Rosalie y Cybile negaron con la cabeza._

– _No eres tú precisamente, sino mi amado y yo conectados por una sola palabra: "Esperanza". Ustedes son la reencarnación de nuestro destino, pero yo cometí el error de no aceptarlo antes – señaló Cybile – Su pelea aun no termina y necesitará de tu amor y de tus palabras de aliento para superar esta nueva barrera que se le impondrá._

 _Las manos de Saki comenzaban a brillar de la nada y el color de su aura se tornaba azul._

– _Cumple tu destino, Saki, y lucha como él luchó por ti. – Cybile desaparecía del lugar._

– _Ambos serán felices y además tienen un futuro prometedor. Por cierto, Saki… mi muerte fue un sacrificio, no un homicidio. Elliott no me asesinó del todo, sino que hay un responsable mucho mayor cuyo nombre es […] y también […] – Rosalie fue la última en hablar y mencionando al responsable y el motivo – Saki, adiós y cuídense, que yo también volveré un día para terminar nuestra tarea._

– _¿Volverás? ¡E-Espera! – Saki trató de detenerla para comprender qué quiso decir con eso último, pero Rosalie también había desaparecido del plano. – entonces… después de esto, debo enfocarme en mis fuerzas._

 _Saki se concentraba al límite, tomando con su mano la misma carta que Rosalie le entregó y depositándola en el pecho de Seiko en dirección al corazón de este mismo. Un destello blanco salía de su humanidad y no solo eso, sino que la misma carta comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco conforme la joven se iba debilitando, signo de que sus fuerzas estaban haciendo efecto y de que por alguna sorpresiva razón, la cicatriz que Elliott dejó con su Psycho Slasher en la misma zona se cerraba por completo._

– _Seiko… vuelve por favor. Te necesito para volver a luchar. Te necesito para volver a confiar… te necesito para decirte la verdad. Cybile, por favor. ¡Regrésalo ya!_

* * *

Una vez que su corazón dejó de latir, extrañamente se encontró en un mundo irreal y a la vez raro. El lugar era totalmente negro, aunque con destellos con los luces del arcoíris que viajaban de un lado a otro como estrellas fugaces.

El se encontraba con su tenida de combate con la cual luchó, preguntándose dónde diablos estaba. Recordó que estaba a punto de morir cuando divisó a otra figura al frente suyo y que al acercarse, puso una sonrisa desganada.

– _Viéndote, confirma que también estoy muerto_ – comentó Seiko cuando cierto peliazul volteaba sorpresivamente a observarlo.

– _¿Tú? ¿También?_ – era el mismo Elliott Damon quien interrogaba al japonés, solo que sus ojos ahora eran totalmente azules y no heterocromos. Además sus facciones eran más relajadas, como si esa llamada demencia hubiese desaparecido, pero la impresión no se le iba de su cara al ver a Seiko en frente suyo.

– _Digamos que le hice honor al kamikaze japonés cuando recibí tu Psycho Slasher como único recurso para agotar tu ki y lanzar mi Hadoken_ – respondió el castaño con toda naturalidad.

Tanta simpleza, ¿cómo rayos pensaba en eso si estaba muerto? Esa era una de las tantas preguntas de Elliott que le haría más adelante, pero de pronto el plano cambiaba a un gris y posteriormente a un negro, donde las luces de colores se transformaron en un simple destello oscuro que formaba a un ser con la materia negra de aquella sombrío crepúsculo en un hombre de cabello similar a Damon, pero con los ojos rojos y además un físico más adulto.

– _Vaya vaya, miran a quien tenemos aquí… a la escoria hecha persona y a quien mancha el apellido Damon._

– _¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!_ – interrogó Elliott con molestia en todo su ser.

– _Simple, estamos en el plano de los muertos, después de que esta basura se encargara de matarnos_ – respondió aquel misterioso hombre apuntando al japonés como el responsable de ambas muertes.

– _Elliott… dime quién es él_ – Seiko preguntó mientras se colocaba en posición de guardia para atacar.

– _No le revelo mi identidad a nadie, pero como tú además de ser una basura eres el hijo de aquel malnacido que arruinó mis planes, te lo diré. Mi nombre es "Hannibal Damon", y este bastardo a quien llamo Elliott, mi hijo._ – señaló el padre de Elliott quien hizo presencia.

 _Hannibal Damon_ , cuyo nombre no era nombrado sino ante la gente que lo merecía. El primer líder y además fundador de la mafia criminal de Black Hands, el gran hampón de la mafia responsable de muchas muertes y del mayor contrabando de armas y drogas en Shadaloo.

– _Tú… ¿¡Tú eres el imbécil que manipuló a Saki y además asesinó a Kai Nozomi!?_ – gruñó el japonés con rabia y encrespando puños al conocer su real identidad – _¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!_

– _Es simple… porque tu querida noviecita es la responsable de todo mi delirio, o mejor dicho, sus padres son los responsables. Hace casi veinte años, yo tenía el control total de la organización de Black Hands que esos estúpidos de Interpol y Delta Red investigaron y como claro, yo tenía alianzas con Shadaloo, tu padre ayudó a destruir parte de la mercancía._ – relataba Hannibal, mientras Seiko y Elliott ponían atención a sus palabras – _Después hubo un enfrentamiento entre bandas rivales y una de ellas eran grupos de chicas llamadas "Gigi's Girls", comandadas por la jefa que posee el mismo nombre y que tenía el control de una de las calles de Londres_ – "Gigi's girls…" pensaba Seiko en su mente – _Entre ellas se encontraba a quien me hizo delirar de pasión y cosas jamás vistas: Cassandra Blake, quien estaba en sus filas. Después comencé a buscar información de ella, peor, mi error fatal fue confiar en ese traidor… ¡en ese traidor que me apuñaló por la espalda! ¡ese traidor de Kai Nozomi!_ – gruñó el padre del inglés mientras Seiko buscaba enlazar las historias que Emmet y Claire le facilitaron más el diario de vida de Saki – _ambos se juntaron y él me hizo creer que la información era correcta, pero las mercancías de Black Hands disminuían más y más cuando me enteré que él la embarazó y que ella lo había elegido desde antes por sobre mí. Entonces hice lo más simple: eliminar a ambos y a aquella niña. Kai murió con mis propias manos pero ella desapareció. Quedaba su preciosa hija… que quedó en manos de la hermana de Nozomi y fue a Japón, pero antes había engendrado a este verdadero indigno y claro, la puta de su criada satisfacía todo de mí por la muerte de Chrystal_ – Elliott recordaba a su madre, su enfermedad y las causas de aquello. Su maldito padre era el culpable de todo – _cuando intenté abusar de ella, Elliott trató de defenderla e incluso de matarme y ahí tuve una idea genial: usar a mi propio hijo en su momento de rabia para apoderarme de su cuerpo y completar mi tarea. Funcionó y vacié mi conciencia en su mente antes de sentir el golpe de un fierro en mi cabeza, por lo cual aprovechando la debilidad de Isabelle en mi hijo ella comenzaba a ayudarme, sin saber que no era su pequeño Elliott sino yo. El plan salía a la perfección y usar a la hija de Cassandra para terminar mi venganza, ¡hasta que apareciste tú!_ – dijo apuntando a Seiko con odio. Este a la vez, comprendía que solo el bushido era similar al vacío de alma de su abuelo Gouken que Ryu contó y aclaró más su mente de los hechos – _¡pero al menos estoy satisfecho con tu muerte, la de mi hijo y con haber acabado con esa creación de probeta llamada Rosalie!_

Seiko no podía creer las cosas que Hannibal había hecho, entendiendo que el delirio de Elliott por Saki era totalmente igual al de su padre con Cassandra, contando el hecho de que él causó la enfermedad al corazón de Chrystal, madre del mismo joven peliazul. No solo eso, le confirmó que Rosalie además de ser creada bajo el proyecto "R" de Shadaloo y Black Hands, él mismo hombre la había asesinado usando el cuerpo de Elliott.

– _Engañaste a mamá… ¡tú la mataste!_ – recriminó Elliott con furia en todo su cuerpo – _¡Tú eres el culpable de su muerte y de desgraciar a Isabelle! ¡ellas dos siempre quisieron cambiar tu demencia y sed de poder y así les agradeces! ¡Acabaré contigo y…!_

– _Elliott, cálmate_ – Seiko lo detuvo a tiempo – _como mi Hadoken destruyó el Psycho Power dentro de ti, no tienes como enfrentarlo. Además los tres estamos muertos y no podremos hacer nada._

– _Al menos tienes razón en algo. Escúchenme ambos: yo de por sí marcharé al infierno y claro, tú también hijito mío. Ahí terminaremos esta discusión familiar, solo te advertiré que conozco las artes marciales y que gracias al bushido y otras artes similares, cortesía de Geese Howard, pude apoderarme de ti._ – finalizó Hannibal para después desaparecer del plano.

Las luces volvían al color blanco y Elliott caía de rodillas, devastado, enfurecido, dolido como nadie al saber que su padre fue el causante de todo. Lo peor: él también partiría al infierno por los mismos crímenes que no pudo cometer sino por su progenitor. Estaba acabado, su vida había sido un desgracia, no disfrutó su adolescencia como tal y no solo eso, había matado a una inocente. Se obsesionó con una chica y su padre se apoderó de ese sentimiento para destruir no solo la vida de ella, sino a la persona que ella amaba.

Sin embargo una mano se posó en su hombro y era Seiko quien trataba de reconfortarlo.

– _Al parecer mi Satsui no Hado de niño no es nada comparado a lo que te hizo este desgraciado…_ – indicó el japonés – _Pero sabes, ese maldito te dio una oportunidad: ya que también irás al mundo infernal, tendrás una oportunidad de derrotarlo y no solo eso, podrás vengar la muerte de tu madre con todas tus fuerzas._

Pasaba de ser su enemigo ahora a su consejero, realmente podía haber evitado todo esto si su obsesión por Saki no superara los límites para que Hannibal se apoderara de ellos por muchas oportunidades.

– _Lo acabas de decir, estamos muertos y es imposible derrotarlo_ – aclaró el inglés con pena.

– _Pero eres Elliott Damon, mi más grande enemigo y rival. Encontrarás una forma_ – animó el japonés.

Increíble, hasta en los peores momentos él lograba buscar una solución a todo.

– _¿Cómo lo lograste?_ – preguntó Elliott con normalidad.

– _¿Lograr qué cosa?_ – cuestionó Seiko.

– _Tienes dentro de ti un poder oscuro desde niño e incluso lo llegaste a controlar ante mí. Yo apenas podía distinguir lo que veía al frente mío por este…_ – Damon iba a terminar de hablar cuando Seiko lo interrumpió.

– _¿Quieres saber?_ – replicó el castaño. Elliott asintió – _porque a pesar de todo, siempre tuve amigos que me apoyan y animan sin cesar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Porque en momentos de oscuridad aunque sean milimétricas las posibilidades de victoria, siempre iré hasta el final contra el enemigo. Por eso cuando me enfrenté a ti… o a tu padre, morir era una opción para mí, pero no sin antes buscar ese un por ciento de triunfo._

– _Ya entiendo por qué Rosalie y Saki se fijaron en ti, de veras tienes gran fortaleza_ – afirmó el inglés.

– _No digas eso, Saki vio cosas en ti que yo no las tenía, y esa era la tranquilidad para tomar la situación y cierta madurez que no poseo_ – rió Seiko. Elliott lanzó una pequeña risa imperceptible para cualquier persona, pero que el japonés sí notó.

De pronto una misteriosa voz salía de aquel mismo plano en dirección a los dos jóvenes que atentos y sobre todo anonadados, escuchaban atentamente sus palabras.

" _Hoshi Seiko, Elliott Damon. Sus peleas aun no terminan y deben enfrentar un nuevo desafío, pero esta vez juntos como aliados, no como enemigos."_

– _¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa?_ – preguntó Seiko a Elliott.

– _Nada, pero mejor pongamos atención_ – añadió Damon.

" _Seiko, por tu parte este no es tu lugar y debes regresar a combatir con ella el destino que Cybile les preparó, pero que ambos decidieron tomarlo por sus propias cuentas. Ella tendrá una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y es tu deber estar allí para acompañarla en su nueva lucha, así como también eres el miembro de la familia legendaria Ansatsuken que debe cumplir con su misión a toda costa."_

– _suertudo…_ – lanzó Elliott con bronca, era lógico que esas palabras tenían un claro significado, aunque se extrañó por la última frase que volteó a mirarlo con la cara de pregunta en todo su rostro – _¿Familia legendaria Ansatsuken?_

– _Larga historia…_ – fue la respuesta del japonés.

" _Elliott, tu llegada al mundo infernal no será coincidencia, aunque sí será necesario para que encuentres las respuestas y puedas luchar con todas tus fuerzas. Enfrentarás solo este desafío, pero luego en el camino encentrarás pistas con el fin de lograr la ansiada paz que mereces. Solo tienes una última misión más y tendrás la felicidad perdida._

– _Supongo que esa misión será pelear contra mi padre_ – clarificó Damon.

– _Es lo más seguro_ – apoyó Seiko.

" _Les pido su última colaboración para poner paz en ambos planos, tanto el terrenal como en el más allá. Cada uno tendrá que luchar para impedir que la oscuridad reine otra vez en ambas dimensiones. Se los pido, por favor."_

Una vez que la voz dejó de hablar, ambos cuerpos de los chicos desprendían un aura extraña con destellos de partículas que se desvanecían de sus humanidades, como si estuviesen desapareciendo de este plano hacia otro lugar más.

– _Elliott, hagamos una promesa, por favor_ – solicitó Seiko con una amplia sonrisa.

– _¿Qué clase de promesa?_ – clarificó Elliott con duda.

– _Ya que ambos le tenemos cariño a Saki, yo la cuidaré en la tierra y tú en el más allá. Así estará más segura_ – solucionó el castaño.

Si bien su destino era el mundo infernal por los crímenes de Hannibal y por el mismo destino, con la redundancia de la situación, Elliott por primera vez conoció el significado de la amistad. Rodeado siempre de niños ricos que les interesaba el dinero y de innumerables enemigos con el paso de los años, Seiko hasta el último momento y tras saber su verdad entregó su apoyo, y además, aceptó a cabalidad que tanto él japonés como Saki estaban destinados desde un comienzo.

– _Adiós, Seiko…_ – esta vez Elliott ya lo llamaba por su nombre y estiraba su mano – _sean felices ambos y lamento esa cicatriz que te dejé._

– _Adiós, Elliott… y ojalá derrotes a ese desgraciado y puedas vengar a tu madre y no te preocupes, que esta cicatriz me hará recordarte como rival y como el mejor combate de mi vida_ – Seiko correspondió el apretón de manos con Damon, ya que en ambos quedaban solo de su torso para arriba y su brazo izquierdo como gesto final de despedida.

" _Nos veremos… pronto."_

Un último apretón de manos después de hablar al unísono significó que ambos desaparecieran del plano de los muertos para luego enfrentar un nuevo desafío, donde deberán seguir combatiendo para acabar con la oscuridad que Black Hands y Shadaloo dejaron en el camino.

* * *

La luz desapareció y todo volvió a su tiempo original, incluyendo la destrucción de la morada Damon y el infértil suelo inglés. Abría los ojos y se encontró con el mismo panorama visto durante el combate. Que destino cruel para Saki ver que nada había cambiado con aquel encuentro con Rosalie y su abuela Cybile en persona.

Una mano acariciaba su mejilla y la sensación la estremeció, pero la calidez era emanada de tal manera que no se asustó en lo más mínimo, sino que la relajaba por completo y su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca cuando volteó su rostro con el responsable.

¡Era Imposible!

¡Era ilógico!

¡Era sorprendente y fuera de lo común!

– Sa-Saki… tú… ¿estoy… de vuelta?

¡Había vuelto a la vida!

¡Lo había revivido!

Su rostro se surcó en lágrimas e inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Seiko quien sonrió ante el acto y le correspondió el afecto, apretándola con más fuerza mientras su corazón volvía a latir cuando la chica siempre estaba cerca de él.

Ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo una vez más, su olor, su esencia, sus palabras, su rostro, sus metidas de pata, sus travesuras, su alegría radiante. Extrañaba a Seiko en todo sentido.

– Perdóname… perdóname por todo lo que hice, por tratar de alejarte de mí… por tratar de negar mis sentimientos, por obligarte a que pasaras todo esto solo por mis estupideces y también – Saki fue silenciada cuando Seiko puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

– Saki, nada de esto fue en vano – rebatió Seiko mostrando otra sonrisa de aquellas que a Saki le encantaban – Aunque sé que volver a la vida fue un milagro de ti, todo esto fue para bien de ambos: por una parte yo me sentí débil y debía hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos a ustedes, y por otra parte, acabas de reconocer tus sentimientos a pesar de que eres reservada. Ambos cambiamos por una sola cosa en común: reconocer nuestros errores, aprender a ser sinceros y a decir siempre la verdad.

– Y hay otra verdad existente que debo decir – la peliazul se colocaba de pie, similar gesto que hizo el joven dragón quien se colocó firme al frente de ella, al mismo tiempo en que ella tomaba el rostro del chico con ambas manos y lo miraba de frente a sus ojos avellanas – Seiko… te amo, te amo desde el momento en que salvé a tu hermana y desperté en tu habitación después de mi accidente. Te amo desde que derrotaste a Bison y pusiste tu vida de los demás por sobre la tuya. Te amo porque a pesar de mi falta de afecto y de los golpes que te daba, siempre estuviste allí para protegerme y apoyarme en todo sentido. Te amo cuando me protegiste de Pierre y saliste vencedor. Te amo porque a pesar de mis deseos de alejarte, volviste por mí para rescatarme y anteponiendo mi vida por sobre la tuya – ya era habitual en Saki llorar ahora, pasando de la desazón por perder a Seiko ahora por confesarse completamente y sin nada que lo impida – No quiero perderte y no volveré a cometer los mismos errores, solo… déjame aprender, déjame aprender a amarte como tú lo haces.

Si bien Seiko siempre se enamoró de Saki desde dos años atrás, recibir todo de golpe por parte de la chica lo sorprendió que simplemente mostró una sonrisa cálida para demostrar esa tranquilidad que lo hacía querido por gran parte de sus amigos, conocidos e incluso rivales.

– Eso solamente necesitaba escuchar de ti, Saki… – se alegró el japonés quien bajó una de las manos de Saki para entrelazarla con la suya y la cinta roja entremedio de ellas, y la otra mano la usó para acariciar la mejilla de la chica con suavidad, colocando sus manos entre su cabello azulado y acercando su rostro al de ella – Yo también te amo, Nozomi Saki. Aprendamos juntos que yo prometo medirme contigo, no entorpecer tus cosas y respetar tus espacios. Además, ahora si puedo considerarme el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

No bastaron más palabras para que ambos se unieran en un apasionado beso, cerrando sus ojos para perderse en los sentimientos del otro y por fin estar juntos no por el destino que William y Cybile los unía, sino porque ambos por voluntad propia y desconociendo incluso la historia de la princesa, querían destinarse a estar unidos. Los labios de ambos eran una danza coordinada que daría envidia incluso a los mejores bailarines del planeta, pues esos movimientos, ese sentimiento, esa pasión y la historia marcada en el pasado fueron los responsables de que Seiko y Saki disfrutaran cada segundo deleitarse con los labios de su amado y amada respectivamente.

Seiko se detuvo y Saki también, se sentían observados cuando Mel con un rostro indescriptible y Ryoko impactada los observaban desde lejos. Cada uno de sus amigos se fue uniendo al verlos y no solo eso, su familia y maestros también, sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo en estos momentos.

Saki podía ponerse colorada de vergüenza ya que todos los observaban en pleno beso y aun no superaba su falta de afecto y rechazo, pero su reacción no cambió ya que la impresión era que Seiko estaba vivo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vieron a un Fantasma? – dijo Seiko con risas para romper la tensión y sin soltar a Saki de sus brazos.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar: todos fueron en manada para acercarse a él y Mel con Ryoko fueron los primeros en abrazarlo, seguido de sus padres y del dúo masculino de Esaka.

– ¡Estás vivo onii-san! ¡Estás vivo! – Ryoko fue la primera en hablar.

– ¡Volviste hermano! ¡Volviste! – Mel se sumó a la hermana del japonés.

– No sé cómo pasó, pero me alegra volver con ustedes. Kazuo, Sho, Mel, ya dejen de llorar como nenas si ya se acabó… se acabo por fin – dijo el joven dragón recibiendo el abrazo de ambos tras su hermana y mejor amigo.

– Cállate, idiota… de veras pensábamos que estabas muerto – Sho de partida, le dio un coscorrón después de hablar. Kazuo replicó la misma acción.

– En realidad lo estuve, pero cuando regresé, supe que debía seguir peleando – comentó Seiko para separarse y mirar al resto de quienes llegaron.

Cada uno de los chicos seguía comentando el milagroso regreso cuando divisaron a una mujer llegando con alguna que otra herida en el cuerpo. Las miradas de todos a excepción de Seiko y los Ansatsuken, recorrían de aquella fémina a Saki, preguntándose quién demonios era.

– Ella es… – Saki abría sus ojos con sorpresa: era su propia madre quien estaba al frente suyo y herida además.

– Saki… – Cassandra esperaba un odio de la chica por abandonarlo. Saki por su parte estaba confundida: la había abandonado a ella y a su padre, pero las palabras de Rosalie y el comentario de Seiko descubierto gracias a Feiling y Lauren más su plática en el plano con Elliott hicieron que su concepción de odio y resentimiento cambiaran.

Se separó de su amado y corrió a los brazos de su madre quien igual de sorprendida por el acto, solo la abrazó y sus lágrimas se unieron a la lluvia londinense.

…

– Así que…

– Su padre… Hannibal Damon, entró a su conciencia y lo manipuló, además de provocar las muertes de Rosalie y de los otros chicos años atrás – concluyó Seiko, contando aquel relato que para muchos parecía extraño, pero que enlazando las historias cobraba sentido – cuando Elliott recibió mi _Tenchi Ryu Koku Hadoken_ , su padre también lo recibió y por ende, ambos murieron.

– ¿Y cómo demonios hizo eso? – cuestionó el mayor Kusanagi, seguido de los demás.

– Él seguía las artes del Samurái y especialmente del Bushido, así que no era tan común después de todo – respondió Seiko a la inquietud de Sho, Saki se sumó ya que también recibió aquella noticia a manos de Rosalie, por lo que ella continuó las palabras de su amado – así que provocó a Elliott intentando abusar de su criada y cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo…

– Vació su conciencia y cuando su cuerpo físico murió, entró a la mente de Elliott para controlarlo – remató Ryu la explicación – lo sé porque mi maestro y abuelo Gouken regresó de la misma forma tras recibir el Shun Goku Satsu de mi padre cuando Ken y yo regresamos de nuestros torneos.

– De hecho Ryu, el maestro Retsu nos explicó que esa misma alma, el maestro Gouken tomó forma física – Ken se sumó a la explicación del maestro Ansatsuken.

– Lo mismo me decía papá cuando tenía el disturbio y esas dos locas Hakkeshu de Mature y Vice volvían como sombras físicas en las noches de luna llena, a pesar de estar muertas – agregó y apoyó Kazuo, el mayor de los Yagami.

Vacío de alma, vacío de conciencia… ahora muchos se explicaban porque el padre de Elliott, Hannibal, era tan poderoso en la mafia y además, conocedor de las artes marciales y la cultura japonesa.

– Elliott luchó contra su padre y eso yo lo sabía – habló Saki para ganarse la atención de todos sin excepciones – no sabía que su padre lo controlaba, pero si sabía que luchaba contra su llamada "demencia". Nunca pensé que él era el responsable.

– Y por venganza… – culminó Seiko, entrelazando una de sus manos con las de Saki quien se sonrojó por la acción, pero jamás la soltó y la apretó con fuerza a las del japonés – esto lo hizo por venganza ya que la madre de Saki escogió a Kai y no a él. Entonces quería repetir lo mismo con la hija – dijo mirando a Saki – y con su hijo – señaló al cuerpo de Elliott.

– Pero nada de eso le resultó porque primero estuvo el padre de Saki y ahora tú lograste detenerlo _–_ fue la respuesta de Mel que todos, sin excepción, apoyaron.

Seiko se soltó de Saki y se dirigió a donde estaba el inglés para cargarlo en sus brazos, murmurando de forma que nadie notase sus palabras por la promesa que hizo con el inglés.

– _Elliott… tu muerte no fue en vano, y estoy seguro que estés donde estés… acabarás con ese desgraciado que no merece llamarse tu padre. Y espero también que estés entrenando y preparándote, porque si Bison sigue vivo, te lo enviaré para que lo derrotes allá ¡y puedas vengarte de todo lo que esos dos malditos te hicieron!_

Las lluvias se desvanecían y coincidentemente los rayos estelares de la noche londinense caían sobre Seiko y Elliott, quien ahora debería afrontar un nuevo desafío en el más allá: acabar con Bison para que no regrese más y a su padre, Hannibal, el gran responsable de su arruinada vida.

* * *

 _2 meses después._

Llegaba enero y los exámenes de admisión a las universidades comenzarían pronto. Antes eso sí, Interpol como Delta Red y otras fuerzas decidieron mantener el paradero de Elliott en secreto, usando la coartada de Seiko como último rival para decir que andaba en un viaje de retiro. Isabelle decidió no irse a Japón a pesar de que Cassandra y Saki le pidieron una y otra vez que lo hiciera. Al final, se llevaron solo al pequeño Timothy al orfanato bajo el cuidado de madre e hija y de la hermana de Kai ya que decirle que Elliott estaba muerto no era el mejor plan.

Seiko enterró el cuerpo de Damon en su propia mansión, con Inglaterra, sus raíces, dándole una lápida pequeña con una memoria en él: _"Aquí yace Elliott Damon White, nacido un […] y fallecido el 5 de octubre de 20XX. De parte de un gran amigo y rival, te deseo lo mejor para que puedas encontrar la paz que buscas desde años. Seiko."_ Fue solo una lapida pequeña, ya que él prometió regresar para terminar con su último cometido.

Ken se encargaría de la reconstrucción de aquella mansión que Isabelle agradeció para ocultar lo sucedido.

Ahora la primavera se acercaba más y más a Japón y los chicos comenzarían a decidir sus destinos apartados de las peleas por un breve tiempo. Retomando estudios, entrando a otros grados y concluyendo algunos.

Seiko retomaría su carrera de deportes y física en primer año, así como Sakura.

Saki retomaría la carrera de educación en el mismo periodo para cuidar a los niños del orfanato en el futuro.

Mel que había congelado su carrera, continuará en el tercer año de economía y negocios como futuro heredero de Masters Corporation gracias a sus buenas calificaciones. Después del título, regresaría a Estados Unidos una vez para realizar un postgrado y asumir pronto la dirección de la compañía de Ken… y en compañía de Ryoko, su futura esposa.

Ryoko pasó al primer año de preparatoria en el mismo Taiyo High School donde su hermano y novio estudiaron. Kyosuke sería su maestro de ciencias y claro, Natsu en deportes. Ella buscaría a futuro el intercambio de escuelas para mudarse a Estados Unidos y comenzar una carrera literaria donde Claire, le mencionó que tenía un abundante talento, aunque el intercambio era para no alejarse de Mel.

Los Bogard y Sakazaki retornaron a Southtown para continuar con sus actividades y retomar estudios en Norteamérica. Aoi con Andy y Mai, en cambio volverían al dojo Shiranui de Japón. Bryan continuaría con sus trabajos temporales en el café Pao Pao y entregas como agente, siguiendo los pasos de su madre Mary y en vista de que Dicky iniciaría una gira veraniega por Centroamérica. Los Sakazaki refundarían el dojo para expandirse más allá de las fronteras asiáticas y norteamericanas, aunque Kumiko ayudaría temporalmente en el Bar Illusion de King. Han por su parte, acompañaría a Charlotte y Ai en sus conciertos por Asia para luego darse tiempo de retomar clases de la misma forma que Mel, como otro joven más en asumir la dirección de una compañía: la Fundación García.

Los Howard también volvieron a Southtown y Yusuke retomaría la secundaria, esperando volver a ver a la hija de Shingo y Konoe que está de gira con Sho y Kazuo.

Feiling, Frederic y Lauren se darían un descanso para continuar sus estudios en la carrera de investigación.

Igualmente los Neo Ikari donde Svetlana es su nueva integrante.

Lee y Jan retornaron a Sur Corea para descansar y atender temporalmente el dojang de Kim, puesto que Jae Hoon y Dong Hwan irían a un torneo. Gang-Il y Luong también se quedarían un tiempo.

Sho, Kazuo, Fuka, Shun y Kaori, mejor dicho: los soportes divinos y sus duetos respectivos, se quedaron en Japón para terminar sus giras y conciertos cancelados para después reintegrarse en sus estudios con Fuka como invitada especial. Tabata por su parte tendría que entrar a la universidad para asumir Kagura's Corporation en el futuro.

Los Dash se quedarían en Japón por ordenes de Diana y que ellos terminen el estudio allí mismo. K' no puso objeción alguna y Kula fue la más feliz. Megumi entraría al primer año de preparatoria con la hermana menor de Seiko, Kaori Yagami y el menor Shun Kusanagi. Silver también se mudaría pero para su último año.

Los dos Crimson restantes de William y Olivier harán lo mismo en universidad y preparatoria respectivamente, pero Marie, la menor de doce años irá a secundaria.

Todos en su mayoría en las mismas secundaria y preparatoria Taiyo, y en la Universidad de Tokio respectivamente.

Así mismo antes de los exámenes, se acercaba un veinte de enero que en vez de ser un día feliz, por tres años fue una verdadera maldición para el joven dragón. Ahora que todo se resolvió, decidieron darle la fiesta que se merece en la misma mansión Masters de Japón antes de marcharse a sus respectivas actividades, giras, examenes y viajes.

Obviamente Seiko era el más contento de todo esto.

– Oigan chicas, ¿dónde está Seiko? – preguntó Saki a Claire y Emmet. La peliazul esta vez, se había cortado el cabello a uno corto. Típico cambio de aires que al joven dragón le agradó bastante. Además tenía cambio de vestimenta: una blusa azul de manga corta y pantalones negros ajustados con zapatillas del mismo color.

– Salió al jardín trasero para tomar aire un momento, pero dijo que volvería al rato – respondió Claire con un trago en mano, porque con el brazo libre se dedicó a darle de codazos cómplices a la joven mariposa – aunque es lógico que quieras ir, ¿eh?

– C-Claire… sabes que aun no me acostumbro a esto… – reclamó Saki sonrojada.

– Pero si ya llevas dos meses de novios con él, aunque tienes razón de que aun te cueste – apoyó Emmet a Saki – lo has pasado mal por años y ahora recién vuelves a experimentar la libertad sin trabas de por medio. Bueno, no te molestamos más y ve a buscarlo.

Con el guiño de Emmet, Saki salía al jardín trasero de la mansión Masters para encontrarse con el castaño que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los barandales, mirando aquellos pequeños insectos luminosos del cielo que se encendían y apagaban constantemente en la noche. Él no volteó a verla, sino que siguió mirando las estrellas ya que la presencia de ella era descifrable y no necesitaba un llamado sorpresa, así que se hizo a un pequeño lado para invitarla a ver el espectáculo estelar del cielo nocturno.

– Las chicas me dijeron que estabas aquí tomando aire – fue lo primero que Saki dijo para también apoyarse en el barandal.

– Es verdad, quería descansar un momento y después regresar a la mansión para beber algo – atinó el japonés. Éste tenía una chaqueta blanca, regalo del trío de Esaka que quiso usarlo de inmediato. Además tenía pantalones largos de color negro y con pitillo corto más una polera roja sin motivos debajo.

– Gracias por encontrar a mi madre, Seiko. En serio, fui una persona desconsiderada contigo y aun así me has ayudado bastante – se disculpó la peliazul.

– Saki… ¿qué hablamos semanas atrás? – preguntó Seiko enarcando una ceja con burla.

– Ya sé, que no me disculpe de cosas que nunca he hecho – reclamó Saki.

– Ay, amor. Sabes que no lo digo por fastidiar, sino para que dejes de responsabilizarte de cosas ajenas – se defendió el castaño.

– ¿a-amor? – la chica se sonrojaba con solo ser llamada afectivamente.

– Perdón, aun no te acostumbras y ya te estoy obligando a que aceptes un afecto excesivo como el mío – reía por lo bajo el japonés con algo de culpa.

– Caíste – Saki sacaba su lengua en complicidad. Es verdad que sigue luchando contra la anti-socialidad que la traumó de niña, pero ahora sabe que puede contar no solo con su ahora novio, sino que con una familia y amigos dispuestos a ayudarla.

Seiko solo se acercó a la chica, la tomó de su cintura y con su otra mano la entrelazó en el corto cabello de Saki.

– Me encanta tu nuevo corte de cabello, Saki. Te ves más bella así – halagó Seiko.

– Pues tú también deberías cortar el tuyo un poco – replicó Saki aceptando el cariño del castaño y porque nadie los veía, tomándose de la polera del chico – te verías un poco más guapo.

– Pues tomaré tu consejo – sonrió el japonés para luego pegar su frente con el de ella – Saki, no sabes cuánto te amo y no lo digo implemente por ahora ni años atrás, sino porque de verdad me causaste más cosas de las que podía imaginar. Sé que tengo que darte tiempo para que puedas acostumbrarte a esta nueva sensación, pero no quiero mantenerte lejos de mí otra vez.

La chica solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojo y sonreír con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas. Su vida cambiaría a partir de ahora.

– je je… yo tampoco quiero cometer el mismo error de antes. No duraré más, pelearé y no correré más de mi destino – correspondió Saki aferrándose ahora a la nuca del castaño y depositando un corto beso en los labios del chico – te amo, Seiko, y ahora pelearé contigo cueste lo que cueste.

Tuvieron que pasar años para consolidarse, para conocer la felicidad que se encuentra estar en los brazos del ser amado.

– Mañana iremos a visitar a Elliott, estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté, se alegrará de nuestra visita – sugirió Seiko.

– De acuerdo – Saki tomó la mano de Seiko y la entrelazó con la suya en posición de un beso más largo cuando sintió la presencia de Mel que solo asintió con la cabeza para dejarlos solos nuevamente. Definitivamente Mel Masters era un gran amigo en todo sentido.

Un beso más largo bajo la noche estrellada de Japón fue correspondido por el japonés donde duraron solo unos segundos ya que debían volver al salón.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Seiko – celebró Saki apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

– Muchas gracias… Saki – agradeció Seiko el gesto con un abrazo y mirando hacia el cielo, donde un nuevo capítulo se escribiría para ambos mientras el cálido viento nipón abrazaba sus cuerpos con la misma danza romántica y porque no, cursi de los jóvenes.

Saki entendió que no debía huir de su destino como Cybile y ahora lo asume como tal, yendo hacia el frente para encarar y combatir los futuros desafíos que se le vienen como la sucesora de la antigua reina inglesa, y también, de aquel nuevo poder heredado desde los mismos cielos por la diosa Luna regente en ella.

Seiko derrotó aquella debilidad en su corazón, esa fragilidad que muchos se aprovechaban gracias al instinto asesino dormido dentro de sí mismo, lo cual una vez controlado, le benefició en afrontar los riesgos hasta las últimas consecuencias para proteger a los suyos.

Ambos acabaron con la maldición de Cybile… pero solo con las suyas.

Rosalie explicó que sus peleas aun no acaban del todo.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo y consolidándose como novios, juntos enfrentarán lo que el Psycho Power y Black Hands ocasionaron a la familia de la chica, a Seiko y su familia, y especialmente… a Elliott y Rosalie.

Seiko, Elliott y Saki contra Shadaloo y Black Hands, buscarán contra lo quedó de aquellas organizaciones criminales… la ansiada _"venganza"_ de aquellos que les hicieron daño y poner la deseada paz a sus vidas _[2]._

 _..._

FIN.

* * *

 _ **NdeC/**_

 _ **[1] Referencia a Seiko como protagonista de las tres sagas de Future Fighters hasta hoy: FF – Legacy (Legado), FF II – Returns (Regresa) y FF III – Sutoraiku Bakku (Strikes Back / Contraataca)**_

 _ **[2] Referencia al episodio siguiente de Future Fighters: FF IV – Revenge.**_

 _ **Soundtrack:**_

 _ **\- Para Seiko y Saki a lo largo de la saga completa de FF había un tema en especial para ambos, créditos a Miki por elegirla: "Why don't you call me yet" de los Kagamine Rin y Len de Vocaloid.**_

 _ **\- Para el regreso de Seiko y el reencuentro con los demás, decidí un ícono: "Forever Friends" correspondiente a la saga SF II Victory e interpretada por Masaaki Endoh.**_

 _ **NdeA/**_

 _ **Final! Luego de casi más de un año de desarrollo, pude concluir este tercer episodio de Future Fighters donde bloqueos, problemas personales, físicos (sobre todo a final y comienzos de año) tuvieron que interponerse, pero con valor y apoyo, me seguí animando a construir esta historia y concluirla.**_

 _ **El final ya está, pero se subirán dos epílogos de esta historia. La primera se llama "Lencería", un capítulo de humor entre Seiko y Saki ubicada dos meses después del final de esta historia que culminó con el cumpleaños de Seiko (20 de enero), que es un capítulo exclusivo de Miki White con total crédito suyo. La otra será "El camino a la redención" y es un capítulo propio mío dedicado a una de las peleas en segunda ronda del torneo y por un fragmento de "Distorsión" donde toque a dos personas y el reencuentro donde no estaba muerta, y el que pasó entre ese episodio hasta antes del final de Seiko vs Elliott. Hablo de Lee Sung Ho y la chica Jan Young Il.**_

 _ **Gastón: si ves este final, perdóname por ser troll en el cap pasado pero era necesario jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo dentro y fuera de Fanfiction así como tus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias también a CaDuRe en Deviantart por el apoyo constante y también por este cariño que le tiene a la saga de este Fanfic.**_

 _ **A Kein Sylvan con quien desarrollé gran parte de esta historia, especialmente en el clímax y el combate final donde el festival de madrazos se lo debo a él. Gracias por hacerme mejorar la redacción y las historias.**_

 _ **Pero en especial, se lo quiero dedicar a la persona que estuvo conmigo en los difíciles momentos. Que a pesar de tener problemas justamente a fines del 2016 e inicios del 2017, apartamos el orgullo propio y nos mantuvimos juntos para superar los problemas hasta hoy. A Miki White: mi gran amiga, compañera, especialmente mi ángel guardián y creadora original de Future Fighters con quien estoy en deuda, muchas… pero muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Ojalá les guste el final. Yo no quedé tan conforme, pero ustedes como público son el verdadero jurado. Si es gustó, los review son bienvenidos. Si no, pueden comentar también y dejar sus críticas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto en el prólogo de Future Fighters IV – Revenge que se estrenará en marzo! Adieu!**_


	27. Epílogo primero — Lencería

_**Hola gente!**_

 _ **El fic está terminado oficialmente, pero dejaré dos epílogos que corresponden al canon de este episodio.**_

 _ **El primero es este, que ocurre dos meses después del cumpleaños de Seiko en el final de FF III con varias cuotas de humor que harta falta hicieron en la historia.**_

 _ **El segundo son varios flash back y relatos de distinto tiempo en base a un personaje que se desarrolló muy poco pero que tuvo importancia en la primera y esta saga: Lee Sung Ho y por supuesto, dedicado exclusivamente a Jan Young Il más lo que ocurrió tras ese negro episodio de doce años y el cómo llegó a ser una estudiante de taekwondo bajo la tutela de Kim.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Los personajes de este epílogo son de Street Fighter, que les pertenece a Capcom.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Future Fighters le pertenecen a Miki White.**_

* * *

 _Epílogo primero_

" _Lencería"_

Ya han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Seiko ha derrotado a Elliott donde en aquel mismo momento él le pidió que ella fuese su novia y Saki con algo de rubor, enfrente de todos, su madre y la familia Hoshi, aceptó sin duda alguna. Ocurrieron cuatro meses desde ese evento y cuatro meses de noviazgo en paralelo donde a pesar de que a la joven de ojos ocre aun le costaba un poco expresar sus sentimientos, se sentía orgullosa de superar la vergüenza de pasear de la mano con el joven al cual amaba.

– Seiko, gracias por acompañarme de compras – Decía la chica a Seiko con una sonrisa que últimamente ya era cotidiana.

– Hey, no me perdería el ayudarte a escoger ropa, además ya sabes… – respondía el japonés con una mirada picara a la muchacha que se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultar su rostro.

– Seiko, por favor – una de las cosas que más amaba el japonés era sonrojar a Saki.

Una vez en el centro comercial, Saki miraba con curiosidad en las vitrinas a los perfectos maniquíes que se encontraban en las ventanillas de las diversas tiendas alrededor del edificio. Cuerpos artificiales esculpidos con tanta perfección, tan lejos de la realidad del cuerpo real de las personas comunes y corrientes.

– _Hum… Esa blusa esta linda, pero…_ –La chica pasaba su mano sutilmente por su pequeño busto haciendo un pequeño puchero por la terrible comparación – _¿Por qué debe ser tan amplia en esa parte?_

Entre tanto, Seiko se distraía mirando a unos niños probando unos videojuegos como un infante más a pesar de sus veintiún años recordando que Saki se enamoró de esa misma inocencia y niñez que en un comienzo le envidió a él. El hijo del viento debía admitir que se moría de ganas de ponerse a jugar con ellos, pero recordó que estaba acompañando a Saki o si no ella podría molestarse con él y mandar al carajo el noviazgo al cambiar su compañía por un videojuego. – ¡Oh rayos, es cierto! ¡Saki! – Se distrajo. Por último en casa disfrutaría de sus videojuegos y quizás se compre uno para estrenarlo más tarde. Saki ahora era su prioridad. Comenzó a buscar a Saki con la mirada a distintos lados en el cual una vendedora se percató de ello, la que reconoció al joven "Príncipe del caos" como uno de los muchachos más populares de la zona de Tokio, tanto por ser la joven promesa de la lucha y además ser muy bien parecido con el mismo hombre que aparte de torneos, se ganó el corazón de una muchacha común que quiso ser como él de fuerte.

– ¡Oh, por el amor de Orochi! Ese no~ se~ me~ va~ a ir~ vivo~~ – se dijo a sí misma y en tono cantado, la guapa vendedora castaña de facciones suaves, que rodeaba los veintitrés años mientras se acomodaba el brazier y se desabotonaba la blusa para mostrar más de su particular cuerpo. Había que admitir que era una vendedora muy bonita.

– Ay, Kasumi, te las estas apretando tanto que se te van a fusionar en un seno monumentalmente extraterrestre – comentó su otra compañera de trabajo que era rubia y con un físico y edades similares.

– Ya cállate, Yoshiko, ¿además que sabes tú de mis intenciones nobles? – preguntó con sarcasmo la primera vendedora.

– Ya en serio, se te van a volar – se reía Yoshiko de Kasumi – oye en serio, Kasumi, se un poco más digna – sugirió la rubia.

– Por supuesto que no – afirmó Kasumi – ese guapo de ahí no se me va vivo. Y ya sabes que donde pongo el ojo…

– Pones la… – Yoshiko estuvo cerca de completar aquella palabra cuando decidieron fijar su vista en Seiko.

Seiko por su parte, trataba de buscar en voz baja y paseándose por los mostradores tratando de divisar a la joven de cabello azul y sin ser visto por ella. Saki por su lado contrario continuaba absorta en sus pensamientos de porque su busto no era abultado como los maniquíes. Kasumi decidió hacer su jugada e invitó Seiko a que se le acercara al mesón.

– Ejem, disculpe joven, ¿ya lo atienden? – preguntaba Kasumi mientras meneaba su busto y blusa desabotonadas que rondaban los 97 de talla.

Seiko volteó con toda intención de decir que buscaba a su novia, pero el escote de la vendedora era tan pronunciado que no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el botón que estaba a punto de salir disparado y con toda intención de sacarle un ojo a quien se acercara a ella.

– ¿Vio algo que le guste, joven? – preguntaba con un tono bastante coqueto la vendedora, inclinando su busto más hacia el joven dragón.

– Er, n-no... yo busco a, eh… – _Santo cielo, ese botón me va a saltar en un ojo y quedaré como Sagat, ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Ya sabrá la chica que está enseñando demasiado? ¿Será descortés si se lo digo?_ – penaba Seiko ya que si bien podía ser un pervertido con Saki (porque es su novia e incluso antes), con las demás chicas siempre era un respetuoso – _¡Saki! ¿Dónde estarás?_

Para mala suerte del castaño, Saki se incorporaba a la escena viendo a la vendedora casi encima de "su novio" y claro, con la vista de él en los enormes senos de la vendedora.

– Oh, estabas ocupado – fue lo primero que Saki murmuró.

– ¡Saki, te estaba buscando! – Seiko caminó hacia ella para encontrarse, pero no se esperó que Saki volteara y le diera la espalda.

– Se nota bastante – La chica sólo frunció el ceño y siguió caminando con el peso de la mirada preocupada de Seiko sobre ella. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Es decir, no era culpa de él.

Esto pasaba a menudo como el chico más conocido de la zona y porque además tenía admiradoras, pero Seiko siempre les enrostró de que Saki es la única que está dentro de su corazón, además cuando estaba en romances con Rosalie años atrás, también siempre les decía que no estaba enamorado de nadie más. Tanto a ella como a la fallecida genovesa siempre las respetó. ¿Pero por qué ahora tenía un peso más grande aquella situación?

– _Siendo_ _el popular y atractivo, era lógico que llamara la atención de arpías inescrupulosas que sólo se venden como trozos de carne por sus abultados pechos, pero ¡ajá! Sí, claro, es culpa de la gata. ¡Claro que no! ¡También es culpa de él! ¿Quién lo manda a mirar? Pero… Ay no… no, no es culpa de él, no del todo. Quizás esto no pasaría si yo, si yo fuera más bonita_ – comentaba Saki para sí misma en su mente.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos, terminó de pie frente a una tienda de lencería. Después de todo lo que han pasado, el hecho que él respetándola la ha protegido, incluso sacrificando su vida ante Elliott donde revivió de solo milagro, Saki no dejaría que "su hombre" se fuera sin dar la lucha antes. Él ya peleó por ella en innumerables veces, ahora era el turno de ella para pelear por su chico.

– _¡No! ¡Seiko es "MI" novio y una tetona ofrecida no me lo va a quitar!_ – remarcó Saki, en especial aquel pronombre conjugado – _No, no, no. ¡Incluso si tengo que ponerme un melón en cada lado, si así le gustan! ¡Debo hacerlo!_

Después de reencontrarse y de dejar que Seiko vaya a jugar videojugos con esos niños como coartada para comprar sin ser vista, ambos avanzaban rumbo a casa de ella sin decir frases ni sonido alguno que no sean las pisadas de la caminata. Seiko no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, pues sea como fuera que pasaron las cosas, inevitablemente tenía la vista fija en la vendedora, aunque no de la manera que Saki pensaba. Por otro lado, ella no parecía molesta en lo absoluto sino más segura. Caminaban mirando al piso con unas bolsas de compras en la mano.

– S-Saki... – trataba de hablar el joven dragón con calma antes de que las manías de Saki regresaran contra él, especialmente cuando lo golpeaba.

– Dime – respondió Saki con naturalidad.

– Ahm... pues, ¿qué compraste? – preguntó Seiko con curiosidad.

– Ropa interior – contestó la peliazul con la misma normalidad.

Esta era la oportunidad de él para romper la tensión, pues ya la confianza entre ambos era tal que Seiko hurgaba en la ropa de Saki para bromear y ella por su parte se reía. Claro que esto solo era cuando estaban a solas ya que Seiko quiere darle el tiempo necesario para que su carácter se acostumbre a esta nueva situación llamada noviazgo.

– ¿Entonces me dejas verla? ¿Es de la que me gusta? – Decía Seiko mientras intentaba alcanzar la bolsa y a la vez se mordisqueaba los labios para hacer sonrojar a Saki.

– ¡No! ¡Esta no! – en una rápida maniobra Saki esquivó a Seiko y agradeció que llegaran a casa. Saki entró deprisa a su hogar, dejando a Seiko que entró más tarde y saludado por Cassandra y Mai, aunque la curiosidad lo dejó más intrigado que nunca.

– _¿Qué llevará ahí? Ho ho ho... Debo saber que compró y el por qué no me lo quiere enseñar. Tal vez compró ropa atrevida y le da vergüenza. Oh Saki~_ – pensaba Seiko cuando entró a la habitación de Saki mientras ella se duchaba. A la vez, las dos mujeres salieron de compras.

Tarareando una canción para no aburrirse y en la escena de un espía, hurgaba en el cuarto de Saki con plan de agente secreto en busca de la bolsa de compras de la chica. No se iría de ahí hasta encontrar esa bolsa, es que la sola idea de que ella se lo negara le hacía quererlo más, alucinando con la idea de ver que prenda hizo que su chica reaccionara así. No era que tuviera alguna fijación en la ropa íntima de su chica, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba imaginar cómo se vería en ella, pues nunca la había visto en ropa interior, solo la ropa.

– ¡Bingo! – Encontró la bolsa, exclamando como Cody y Kyle Travers, pero en el momento en que metió su mano para sacar las prendas...

– ¡Butterfly punch! – El puño de la mariposa golpeó de lleno a Seiko que lo llevó a estrellarse contra la pared y a ver maripositas azules revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

– Auch... ¡No era necesario el golpe! – reclamó Seiko fingiendo indignación.

Saki le arrebató la bolsa que Seiko no soltó a pesar del golpe, pero en un ágil movimiento el muchacho tomo un extremo de la bolsa y continuando en un forcejeo constante.

– ¡Ya dame mi bolsa! – reclamó Saki.

– ¡Solo quiero ver que compraste! – contestaba entre risas Seiko.

– ¡No estoy jugando, Hoshi! – nuevamente se enfurecía Saki.

Una de sus manías de chica enrabiada y enojada con Seiko era de que siempre lo llamaba por su apellido, cosa que ocurrió cuando él se sobrepasaba cuando tenían los dieciocho años y aquello siempre se mantuvo.

– Oh vamos, ¡ya sé! Es una tanga y por eso no quieres que la vea – imaginó el castaño entre risas.

– _¡¿what?! ¡Shut up, Hoshi and give me the bag!_ – recriminaba Saki en inglés. Seiko si bien no entiende aun del todo el idioma, sí lo suficiente para ver que seguía enojada.

– Tú te pones mi ropa, yo solo quiero ver – se defendía Seiko y sin soltar el extremo de la bolsa, al ver que Saki usaba sus poleras y especialmente el polerón favorito que recuperó de la mansión Damon.

– Seiko no es divertido, ¡suelta mi maldita bolsa o juro que terminamos! – amenazó Saki cuando el forcejeo se torneo más fuerte.

De un solo jalón por parte de Saki, la bolsa se rasgó dejando caer dos sostenes más grandes de los que solía usar la chica. Fue un balde de agua fría para Saki al intentar ocultar sus intenciones, pero más fuerte fue el golpe mental que Seiko sufrió al ver aquellas excesivas prendas superiores. Al fin lo entendió después del enojo de Saki y la imposición de no ver la bolsa, la indignación con la vendedora…

La chica solo se sonrojó y trató de ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza que le daba ser descubierta por su novio. Ella solo quería gustarle más, ser la chica que pensaba que el merecía.

Seiko se dio cuenta de lo mal que se sentía su amor y claro, culpa propia también de causar que Saki intentase cambiar. En un impulso tomó un sostén y se lo puso sobre su ropa y comenzó a tocar sus falsos pechos para intentar hacer sonreír a la joven mariposa.

– ¿humm? ¿Crees que debería usar con encaje? – le decía a su chica con una vocecita aguda y simulando poses de calendario sexy.

– ¿Eh? Quítate eso Seiko, je – la vergüenza y enojo de Saki pasaban a las risas.

– ¿Qué? ¡Ay, no seas envidiosa! ¡Me veo sexy y DI-VI-NA! – agregó el japonés haciendo miradas picaras a Saki y a la vez pestañeando como cual modelo de pasarela – apuesto que te mueres por tocar mis nuevas boobies, Saki~

Saki no sabía cómo, pero una vez más ese chico lograba alegrar todo con sus bromas, su sonrisa, sus juegos. Era como una luz la que irradiaba su sonrisa, recordando el por qué e había enamorado de él.

Estaban recostados sobre la cama de Saki, Seiko ya se había quitado el sostén de la ropa. La situación ya se había calmado y ahora sólo estaban platicando de lo sucedido. Seiko le hizo prometer a Saki que le diría cada vez que se sintiera mal por alguna actitud de él.

– Hey chica bonita, ¿de verdad pensaste que le estaba mirando a la vendedora por mirar?

– Pues, es decir, era imposible ¿Te fijaste? – cuestionó Saki y Seiko asintió con la cabeza – ¡cada puna parecía tener cuatro kilos! Supongo que debe tener echa mierda la espalda.

– Parece de esas mesitas de bebé donde puedes poner vasos ahí – reía Seiko por la idea comparativa que se le ocurrió.

– ¡Basta Seiko! – Saki no aguantó más la risa y claro, explotó con aquella comparación donde segundos después se controló – Bueno, no me negarás que a los chicos les gustan… ya sabes, grandes. Descuida, no me molesta ni nada. Es normal en los hombres – alcanzó a terminar Saki antes de que Seiko la interrumpiera.

– Saki... – decía él mientras abrazaba a la chica desde atrás – Sabes, mentiría si te dijera que a un hombre no se le va vista ante "esas" enormes protuberancias, pero no debes mirarte en menos. Tú tienes lo tuyo y muy bien puesto, proporcionado a ti.

Saki volteó para quedar frente a frente a Seiko para tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

– ¿De verdad piensas así, Seiko? – preguntó la chica con dulzura.

– Claro que sí, además… – sonreía Seiko cuando su mirada cambió a una picara y además pervertida – hay otras cosas que me gustan mucho más que otras y que tú sí tienes bien puestas – comentó tocando con ambas manos las infartantes caderas y parte del trasero de Saki.

– S-Seiko, es muy temprano aun – titubeaba Saki al ver que justamente su retaguardia era la parte que más le atraía Seiko.

– ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Seiko enmarcando una ceja y fingiendo ignorancia – Yo decía tus lindos ojos ocres, pero gracias por recordármelo.

Ambos decidieron reírse y tras una sesión de besos, bajaron al comedor para cenar. Mai y Cassandra volvieron de compras y prepararon una gran cena.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que fueron al centro comercial y esta vez, la pareja entró en busca de un obsequio para Dicky que caía en principios de febrero. Lamentablemente la situación se repetía: las mismas vendedoras divisaron a Seiko y claro, Kasumi, la primera vendedora, intentó nuevamente hacer su jugada maestra.

– ¿Vio algo que le guste Señor? Quizás a mí puede ser – sugería en tono coqueto la vendedora castaña.

– _Otra vez la misma mierda de siempre…_ – Seiko trató de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Saki.

– Seiko~ ayúdame a elegir, ¿sí? – preguntaba la peliazul en un tono cantado para que Seiko regresara ya que había una cabina para cambiarse prendas justo al lado de ambas vendedoras. Agradecía que la chica lo llamara y era una decepción para Kasumi donde Yoshiko, su compañera, también la acompañaba en el mesón.

Entraba Saki en escena con un pijama de verano que costaba de una cómoda pollera de algodón y una pantaleta que dejaba boquiabiertos a varios chicos que estaban cerca del vestuario. Por su parte la vendedora quedó perpleja al ver que sin enseñar más de la cuenta, la chica de cabello azul captaba las miradas más que cualquier otro escote.

– Me dejaste boquiabierto… – dijo Seiko mientras su boca babeaba por la infernal sensualidad que su chica mostraba – ¿hay más opciones?

– Pensaba en otro azul, aunque es algo pequeño, pero supongo que para Dicky sería lo ideal. Me lo probaré y me dices que tal ¿sí? – sugirió nuevamente Saki.

– ¡Claro! ¡Te espero! – respondió el castaño con alegría.

Una vez que Saki entró a cambiarse, los demás chicos sintieron como Seiko se volteaba a ellos y con un rostro de total satisfacción y burla. Ellos conocían su fuerza y además su tenacidad como peleador, pero no soportaban que una chica tan bella y hermosa como Saki se fijara en él. Además tampoco se le acercarían ya que de por si es igual de fuerte e incluso, más que Ryu, su padre.

– Ya lo saben chicos, como dice cierto refrán: "el que mira siempre sufre y el que toca siempre goza" – culminó el joven dragón guiñando un ojo mientras ellos se retiraban furiosos, lanzándole una que otra maldición.

Las vendedoras por su parte quedaron sorprendidas, más Kasumi quien salió derrotada y llorando como magdalena en un estilo cómico.

– Awwww~ una buena retaguardia pudo más que tu delantera, ¿eh? – se burlaba Yoshiko.

– Cállate… – sollozaba Kasumi casi en silencio y dejando un río de lágrimas mientras Seiko seguía embobado por el gran atractivo físico de Saki.


End file.
